Amor en riesgo
by nikachan123
Summary: UA. Una muerte, una conspiración. Una mujer que necesita ser protegida y un policia que debe protegerla aunque ella no quiera. Draco y Hermione, ambos con un pasado nada convencional, ¿ambos con un futuro en común?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Bueno, habiendo terminado mi fic Pide un deseo, vengo de nuevo con este otro… mmm esto sólo es un prólogo para ver la aceptación que tiene. Intenté hacerlo de Harry y Hermione, lo prometo, pero la tentación de poner a Hermione con Draco fue, una vez más, más fuerte que mi intención. **

**Así que aquí tenéis otro fic Draco Hermione que espero que os guste.**

**Os dejo con el prólogo a ver que tal resulta. Si no os gusta, lo borraré y buscaré otra idea, es que no puedo dejar de escribir :p**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!**

Prólogo

Si hubiera sabido que su madre pensaba humillarla de nuevo como siempre lo había hecho, jamás habría tomado aquel avión para pasar el fin de semana de las costas de Cataluña, en España, donde el prometido de su hermana había alquilado una casa sólo para resultar más ostentoso a ojos de sus, según él, futuros suegros.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida para pensar que podía pasar un fin de semana tranquila con su madre y su hermana? Apagó el motor del coche y abrió la puerta para salir a la calle aún mojada por la tormenta, cerrándola con más fuerza de la que hubiera sido necesaria. Bordeó el coche y abrió el maletero para sacar la pequeña maleta de piel negra que había llevado al viaje y el maletín negro donde llevaba su ordenador portátil. Cerró el maletero con más fuerza que la puerta y tanteó en su bolso de mano en busca de las llaves. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido pensar que podría ser un buen fin de semana?

Frunció el ceño. Se habían pasado todo el fin de semana criticándola… si se ponía pantalones, no era demasiado femenina pero si se ponía un vestido, estaba intentando atraer la atención de algún hombre que, según su madre, era lo más lógico dado que estaba a punto de cumplir veinticinco años y su relación más larga había sido una de cinco meses. Luego estaba el peinado. Cabello rizado y largo, pero su hermana había insistido en que para su boda debería llevarlo liso como todas las damas de honor para no destacar entre nadie, algo a lo que ella se había negado por supuesto. Podían vestirla como una barbie de azúcar de color rosa, podían ponerle zapatos de tacón alto que le destrozaría los pies a la media hora de llevarlos puestos e incluso podían buscarle una cita con el padrino de Marcus, pero no iban a cambiarle el pelo para una estúpida boda aunque fuera la de su hermana.

Subió los tres escalones del edificio en el que vivía encontrando las llaves y maldiciendo cuando la luz de la farola que alumbraba directamente la puerta se fundió… otra vez por décima vez en las últimas dos semanas… ¿por qué en lugar de cambiar la bombilla no cambiaban la farola? Sus impuestos tenían que servir para algo como eso ¿no?

¿En qué estaba pensando? En su familia, sí… bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar familia… definitivamente lo había sido mientras su padre estaba vivo… pero… luego las cosas se habían complicado y estaba segura de que, pese a que su madre dijera que no le importaba, el momento en que ella, su hija mayor le había dicho que en lugar de ser dentista, prefería ser pediatra, había sido el momento en que Martha Granger había decidido que Rebecca iba a ser su hija predilecta, después de todo, ella sí quería ser dentista.

Ella había pasado a un segundo plano. Abrió la puerta del portal y entró dentro agradecida de poder refugiarse del frío invierno de Londres a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Atravesó el vestíbulo y apretó el botón del ascensor que parpadeó ligeramente en rojo antes de apagarse. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo mientras apoyaba la frente contra el frío metal de la puerta del elevador.

-Genial… simplemente genial…

Suspiró y volvió a cruzar el pasillo hasta las escaleras, tendría que subir hasta el quinto piso andando; miró las escaleras y resoplando, se sentó en los primeros escalones, se quitó los zapatos que recogió con una mano, aferró su maleta con la otra y se aseguró que el maletín con el ordenador estuviera bien colgado de su hombro, junto a su bolso.

Seguro que a su madre le hubiera encantado estar allí para reírse de ella, por supuesto de forma disimulada, pero reírse, después de todo.

Para su madre ella nunca hacía las cosas bien. Si pasaba mucho tiempo en casa era una aburrida que nunca encontraría un hombre, si salía demasiado era una descarada que cualquier día iba a despertar en la cama de algún hombre indeseable; si sonreía mucho le preguntaba si no pensaba en todos los problemas que tenía y si sonreía poco le decía que alegrara la cara si quería que alguien se fijara en ella.

La había criticado cuando dejó su prestigioso empleo en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Londres para dedicarse a la pediatría en un hospital del barrio de clase media, San Mungo, donde el personal era escaso y hacían todo lo que podían para salvar la vida a los que llegaban con, principalmente, heridas de bala o de arma blanca; un lugar donde no había habido pediatra hasta que ella había llegado. No le había importado. Ella adoraba su trabajo; se sentía bien poder ayudar a la gente, adoraba ver los rostros de los niños sin lágrimas cuando ella les curaba o cuando les aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Pero por supuesto su madre no lo había entendido.

Sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras; ella podría haber sido la médico particular del mismo presidente de Estados Unidos y seguro que su madre le habría encontrado pegas igualmente.

¿El motivo? No estaba casada. No tenía novio a la vista y definitivamente, no entraba en sus planes involucrarse en la vida de nadie y mucho menos dejar que nadie se involucrara en la suya. El concepto de su madre para una mujer era fácil: podía trabajar, por supuesto, después de todo, Martha era dentista y era una mujer trabajadora, pero junto al trabajo tenía que tener una vida estable y para Martha Granger, una vida estable era sinónimo de casarse, tener una casa y tres niños a los que criar y cuidar.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

No le importaba tener tres niños a los que cuidar y criar, pero lo que menos le hacía falta en aquellos momentos a su vida era un hombre al que cuidar también. Su vida ya era demasiado complicada para añadir algo más. Ni siquiera sabía como había tenido tiempo de viajar hasta España con todo el trabajo que tenía encima… Suspiró cuando llegó al rellano del quinto piso.

Lo que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era darse una buena ducha relajante… mientras atravesaba los últimos metros, decidió que más que una ducha, sería un baño; un buen baño de espuma… Era tarde, esperaba que a Amanda no le importara, por poco ruido que quisiera hacer, siempre haría alguno.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura; frunció el ceño al notar que la cerradura cedía con demasiada facilidad.

Conocía a Amanda perfectamente. Habían estudiado juntas en la Universidad, ella para médico, Amanda para enfermera; y había sido una suerte que a ambas les hubiera tocado hacer las prácticas juntas porque con lo bien que se conocían formaban un equipo perfecto en los pasillos del hospital; antes de que Hermione pidiera algo, Amanda ya había ido a buscarlo y cuando Amanda buscaba un médico urgente para algo, Hermione siempre estaba allí.

Un trueno se escuchó retumbar en las paredes y Hermione se estremeció. Miró enfadada hacia la ventana del descansillo del piso frunciendo el ceño, echándole la culpa de que se hubiera asustado a la maldita tormenta que parecía que aún no quería disiparse. Resopló y miró de nuevo la cerradura.

Conocía a Amanda lo suficiente para saber que siempre cerraba la puerta con llave y si podía poner el cerrojo y la cadena también lo hacía; le daba miedo quedarse sola en casa por eso lo hacía; incluso más de una vez, Hermione había tenido que aporrear literalmente la puerta para que la pelirroja le abriese ya que había cerrado con tantas barreras que era imposible entrar sin que los bomberos tiraran la puerta abajo con sus hachas.

Era extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta. Entró llamándola.

-¿Amanda?

Un leve ruido al final del pasillo la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Dejó los zapatos y la pequeña maleta a un lado de la puerta, asegurándose de dejar el maletín con el ordenador portátil debajo de la mesita auxiliar, donde siempre lo dejaba meticulosamente; había aprendido hacia mucho que cada cosa tiene su lugar y que hay un lugar para cada cosa… si quieres encontrarlas cuando las buscas, por supuesto.

-¿Amanda? –volvió a tantear-. Amanda, soy yo cariño –la llamó de forma cariñosa-, ¿estás bien? Has dejado la puerta abierta.

Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con el salón.

-¿Amanda? –volvió a preguntar extrañada.

Un ruido seco, una maldición y unos gemidos lastimeros, semejantes a los de un animal agonizante. Lo había escuchado muchas veces en el hospital para no saber reconocerlo.

Hermione caminó descalza por el pasillo; la puerta de la habitación de su compañera y amiga estaba entornada ligeramente; se acercó con el ceño fruncido, un ruido y un sollozo ahogado.

-Amanda, ¿estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo.

El ruido cesó; un lamento seco y cortante, cortado de forma rápida y definitiva.

Hermione suspiró y abrió la puerta despacio, como si temiera lo que pudiera encontrar allí dentro. Dio un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron. No estaba preparada para ver aquello.

La cama estaba deshecha, la mesita había sido corrida y la lámpara tirada; la ropa a medio meter en una maleta estaba aún a los pies del armario abierto de par en par mostrando sus tripas llenas de cajones y cajoncitos.

El escritorio de la enfermera, normalmente cuidado y ordenado estaba oculto bajo un montón de papeles y documentos, carpetas volcadas y estuches de CD's volcados, algunos de ellos rotos, como roto estaba el portátil que Amanda utilizaba para su trabajo.

Las cortinas habían sido arrancadas de su lugar y estaban teñidas de color rojo, el color de la sangre, igual que la moqueta amarilla pálido que Amanda había insistido en comprar cuando se habían ido a vivir juntas, allí donde una mano aún estaba abierta en un gesto silencioso de súplica.

Siguió la mano abierta y el brazo pálido apareció pronto. Había visto cadáveres en su vida de médico, algunos incluso habían muerto delante de ella… pero jamás se había tenido que enfrentar al hecho de ver el cadáver de alguien conocido, de alguien querido… Sintió que las lágrimas se precipitaban a sus ojos cuando descubrió la cabellera rojiza de su amiga, siempre pulcramente peinada, desordenada y desparramada por la moqueta, tintada del rojo de la moqueta allí donde el cabello rozaba el suelo.

Los ojos de Amanda, ya inerte, la miraban desde el suelo con el rostro lleno de sangre; ahogó un grito llevándose las manos a la boca mientras las palabras quedaban congeladas en su garganta y sentía ganas de vomitar ante aquella escena.

-Mátala también –escuchó.

Se giró hacia la derecha; un hombre de aspecto robusto trajeado que estaba limpiando la hoja de un puñal en un pañuelo blanco de lo que parecía ser delicada seda la miró. Ojos pequeños, boca grotesca y nariz sonrojada y con forma de patata; rapado al cero y con cejas espesas y barba de dos días que le daba un aspecto amenazante si es que un tipo de metro noventa y complexión robusta con más de noventa kilos podía necesitar un aire más amenazante que su propia presencia.

Un hombre más pequeño, el que había hablado, estaba a su lado, no le vio bien el rostro, la lámpara de la mesita de Amanda estaba volcada en el suelo como si la pelirroja hubiera intentado arrojarla lejos defendiéndose, seguramente, y la luz de la bombilla proyectaba una sombra sobre ese hombre.

Hermione no lo pensó; salió de la habitación corriendo todo lo que podía, atravesó el pasillo consciente de que aquel hombre la seguía con grandes zancadas, se encerró en el baño y trabó la puerta con el taburete y el seguro. Miró la puerta que en aquellos momentos le parecía increíblemente delgada y se insultó mentalmente por haberse encerrado a sí misma.

Un golpe se escuchó en el otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que un trueno estremecía el cristal de la pequeña ventana. Hermione se sintió perdida. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?, ¿Por qué habían matado a Amanda?, ¿Qué querían? Un nuevo golpe y esta vez un disparo. Gritó de frustración y el cristal de la ventana tembló.

La ventana, era la única salida de la prisión a la que ella misma se había confinado. Abrió la ventana y se subió al inodoro ignorando deliberadamente otro disparo hecho, seguramente para atemorizarla.

Pero Hermione no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente. Se había criado escuchando a su padre hablar de que debía luchar siempre, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, siempre había una posibilidad por pequeña que fuera de seguir adelante; si la vida te tira al suelo, vuelve a levantarte y enfréntate a ella tantas veces como el viento te empuje de nuevo.

La ventana era pequeña, pero cabía perfectamente, quizá tuviera problemas con sus caderas… siempre había sido ancha de caderas, otra cosa más por la que su madre la había humillado en infinitud de veces. Rodó los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Por suerte sus caderas pasaron sin ningún problema más que un ligero raspón en el muslo derecho al rozar con las bisagras de la ventana. Se agazapó en la pequeña repisa tirando la maceta que había allí y su vista siguió irremediablemente la caída del tiesto hasta el suelo, cuatro pisos de altura. Se obligó a mirar hacia delante y suspiró aliviada; la escalera de incendio estaba a medio metro de la ventana. Ladeó la cabeza sopesando las posibilidades de llegar hasta allí. Nunca había sido buena en clases de educación física, por supuesto luego había cambiado, desde que había empezado a los doce años a entrenarse por las mañanas con su padre, pero… no estaba segura de poder llegar hasta allí.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar más. Un sonoro ¡crack! hizo que girara la cabeza para ver como aquel gigante entraba en el pequeño cuarto de baño con el puñal amenazadoramente dirigido a ella. No pensó. Su padre siempre le decía que a veces es mejor actuar y vivir que morir pensando. Saltó.

Escuchó una maldición cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la vieja escalera de incendio que daba a la parte trasera del piso, un callejón oscuro y mojado pero que en aquellos momentos a Hermione le parecía un paraíso alejado del terror que estaba sufriendo en su propia casa.

Un disparo. Un silbido pasó cerca de su oído derecho. ¡Le estaban disparando! Se balanceó inclinándose hacía la derecha, haciendo que con su peso la escalera girara y luego, con las manos entumecidas por el frío y por el metal, apoyó sus pies desnudos en uno de los escalones sintiendo como se cortaba en la planta del pie izquierdo, seguramente con algún trozo de hierro, e hizo fuerza hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos al notar como la escalera descendía rápidamente varios metros hasta apoyarse en una plataforma de metal negro.

Suspiró. Estaba más cerca del suelo que de su casa. Quizá podría salir de allí. Otro disparo que le rozó el hombro. Maldijo en voz baja a la gente que vivía allí por no querer saber nada de nadie cuando escuchaban disparos, maldiciones y gritos porque estaba segura de que Amanda había gritado y también de que nadie había avisado a la policía.

Miró la herida del hombro. No parecía serio, un rasguño, la bala sólo la había rozado y por suerte no le había tocado ningún músculo ni tendón; rasgó parte de la falda que llevaba y presionó la tela contra su hombro, tomando un extremo con los dientes y envolviéndose la herida con la otra mano para anudarlo con la ayuda de la boca, haciendo una mueca al apretar ligeramente.

La escalera a la que aún seguía aferrada se tambaleó. Miró hacia arriba. El gigante también había saltado. Hermione rodeó la plataforma y bajó las otras dos escaleras con toda la rapidez que pudo; cuando faltaban dos metros decidió, después de que otra bala la rozada, que era mejor saltar de golpe que dar otra vuelta a la escalera. Lo hizo. Saltó de la plataforma hasta el frío suelo y cayó acuclillada, levantándose con rapidez y corriendo por el callejón con la esperanza de llegar a la calle principal, ignorando el corte del pie y la herida del hombro, intentando borrar de su cabeza el rostro de Amanda y sus grandes ojos mirándola como si de algún modo, le estuviera pidiendo perdón por todo aquello.

Un disparo; pasos corriendo. Dos balas más silbando en el viento. Hermione ni siquiera quería mirar atrás.

-¡Alto, deténgase!

¡Y un cuerno! Corrió más deprisa.

Los pasos detrás de ella se aceleraron. Una mano se cernió alrededor de su muñeca y un tirón hizo que trastabillara hacia atrás y de echo, se hubiera caído si no hubiera sido porque había topado con un pecho amplio y firme que la había detenido. Aún así, ella se revolvió, pese a que era consciente de que esa mano la tenía bien sujeta.

-¡Estése quieta! –bramó una voz masculina.

Si se suponía que aquello debía tranquilizarla, tuvo más bien el efecto contrario. Hermione se revolvió aún más y soltando una grosería que quedó oculta entre los dientes, el hombre dio un par de pasos arrastrándola hasta que logró dejarla contra la pared, inmovilizada con su propio cuerpo e impidiendo que gritara colocando una mano sobre su boca. Ella abrió la boca y le mordió la mano con saña.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó él entonces -¡Soy policía, estése quieta, por todos los diablos!

Hermione le vio sacar una cartera desde el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la puso frente sus ojos para que la pudiera ver bien. Una placa que lo identificaba como agente del FBI brilló en la oscuridad del callejón bajo la opaca luz de una farola oxidada.

Hermione dejó de moverse, consciente de que aquel no era el tipo que le había disparado y que había intentado matarla segundos antes. Hermione dejó de patalear. Incluso creyó que podría dejar de respirar en aquel mismo momento. No por la placa, no por lo que acababa de ver en su piso… y es que la misma luz opaca que había rebelado la placa brillante, había dejado ver algo más; los ojos grises más increíbles que ella jamás hubiera visto en nadie.

Luego, no recordó nada más que oscuridad.


	2. A puertas cerradas

**Hola a todos. Bueno, antes que nada, no me esperaba tantos reviews con el prólogo!!!Es el primer fic de universo alterno que intento hacer y aún no sé como saldrá, pero espero que los capítulos os gusten tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlos :D**

**Las actualizaciones… me han preguntado si será cada dos semanas… lamento deciros que no lo sé. Puede ser cada dos semanas, cada tres o cada mes, o de repente de un día a otro me puede dar por subir un capítulo. Para los que ya conoceis mi situación, os podeis saltar este párrafo, para los que no, teneis que leer esto para comprenderme un poco: estudio el último año de carrera en la universidad, me estoy sacando el carné de conducir, voy al gimnasio y trabajo… así que tengo poco tiempo para escribir como espero que entendais. Por eso no puedo comprometerme a tener listo un capítulo cada dos semanas porque nunca me comprometo a hacer algo que no estoy segura de poder cumplir. Así que no puedo daros una fecha de actualización aunque eso sí, intentaré que no sea más de tres semanas por capítulos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Qué mas?? Aps, sí, acepto, como en todos mis fics, sugerencias. Si quereis alguna escena en particular o teneis alguna idea que os gustaría que saliera en el fic, podeis decírmelo e intentaré incluirla ¿vale?**

**Mmmm pues creo que eso es todo… Ah, no!! La lista de los que me habéis dejado reviews alegrándome… a ver… sois…**

**PauMalfoy, Suri Evans, dusquinha, marina, anabel, Sweetangel-M, harrymaniatica, Belin03, Keikleen, Manuel, Rosa cipagauta, noiraaa, Duciell, beautifly92, FENIXGIRL,sheyla, DRAGON.RRQ, Natty-Black, Terry Moon, Mariet Malfoy Snape, unkatahe, mariapotter2002, oromalfoy, MissPotter1004, consue, Y0misma, Karenzita, Pixie tinkerbell, Klass2008, pekelittrell, nazath**

**Y ahora sí, os dejo con el primer capítulo… Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y nos leemos abajo. Divertios!!!**

Capítulo 1. A puertas cerradas

Hacía un día espléndido, el hombro le molestaba pero podía moverlo, con cierta dificultad desde luego, pero sólo era una leve molestia. Podría estar en el parque paseando o de compras, necesitaba comprar una nueva chaqueta… la que tenía no le cerraba del todo a la altura del pecho y no estaba dispuesta a pescar una pulmonía porque su pecho hubiera decidido, contra todo pronóstico, crecer un poco más a aquella edad.

Podría estar en la librería, revisando la última remesa de libros o en la herboristería eligiendo un té al azar para tomarlo junto a la ventana en una lluviosa tarde tonta en la que no tienes nada que hacer porque por una vez parece que las cosas se han tranquilizado en el barrio y apenas hay trabajo en el hospital.

Podría estar en cien sitios diferentes… y ¿dónde estaba? En la comisaría de policía. Sentada en una silla, limpia, sí, pero también vieja que le estaba dejando un buen dolor en su trasero por ser dura e incómoda, y eso por no pensar en la cantidad de delincuentes que podrían haber pasado por allí sentándose en aquella misma silla. Dio un respingo y se levantó. Prefería estar de pie.

Resopló por debajo de la nariz y miró hacia el pequeño despacho en el que el agente Draco se había encerrado con otro hombre que parecía ser su superior… aunque por los aspavientos que estaba haciendo el agente rubio podría decir casi segura que no le tenía demasiado respeto en aquellos momentos. Cuando el moreno que estaba sentado dándole la espalda a ella negó con la cabeza, Malfoy golpeó la mesa que separaba a ambos con tanta fuerza que las hojas apiladas se tambalearon y un lapicero que contaba sólo con tres bolígrafos cayó al suelo. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en recogerlos, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Hermione decidió que cuanto más alejada estuviera de ese despacho mejor.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Era una oficina de policía normal. Un mostrador para recibir a la gente en la entrada donde una estricta mujer de aspecto severo y de edad algo avanzada, vestida con uniforme negro y rojo y el cabello sujeto en un firme moño sobre su cabeza atendía con un rictus de seriedad en su rostro a todo el que le preguntaba algo. Junto al mostrador, una pared de medio metro con una puerta de esas que los restaurantes utilizan en las cocinas para facilitar la entrada y la salida de los camareros, ya que basta darles un ligero empujón para que se abran hacia donde uno desea; por esa puertecita había entrado ella siguiendo a Malfoy, quien había dejado su bolsa en el mostrador pidiéndole a la mujer que la guardara unos momentos.

El suelo era negro, de baldosas negras, parecidas a las que ella tenía en el suelo de la cocina; y las paredes blancas, estaban forradas de corcho donde habían colgadas con chinchetas diferentes secciones… gente desaparecida, criminales más buscados y órdenes de alejamiento eran algunos de los rótulos grandes que podían leerse.

Un agente pasó por su lado conduciendo a una mujer que llevaba las manos esposadas a la espalda; Hermione se apartó rápidamente para dejarles pasar y el policía pelirrojo se lo agradeció con una sonrisa dulce. Ella correspondió el gesto.

Cuando atravesó la puertecita de medio metro, Malfoy la condujo por el pasillo de la izquierda, hacia la sala donde estaba ahora, llena de mesas, sillas, ordenadores, máquinas de escribir, agentes sentados, otros de pie, cafeteras, papeleras que parecían no haber sido vaciadas nunca, ruido de archivadores abriéndose y cerrando, gritos, teléfonos sonando varios sonidos más que Hermione decidió no querer investigar para conservar la cordura que, su madre insistía, en que era poca. Al fondo de esa sala, habían varios despachos y a la derecha de estos, unas escaleras que subían y otras que bajaban, seguramente, a las celdas provisionales. Hermione se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si quería saber cómo sería pasar una noche allí.

Estiró el cuello para ver el pasillo de la derecha e hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando vio una puerta cerrada. Bufó. Tendría que encontrar otra cosa que hacer.

Se acercó hasta el tablón de "niños desaparecidos" y se le encogió el corazón. Habían fotografías de niños de tan solo tres años… ¿quién podría querer hacerle daño a un niño tan pequeño? Clavó sus ojos en el cártel de al lado y fulminó con su mirada un retrato robot bajo el rótulo de "criminales peligrosos", contestándose a sí misma que seguramente uno de ellos podría querer hacerlo.

Bufó. Aún no entendía cómo estaba allí… Había planeado irse del hospital aquella misma mañana, pero cuando estaba haciendo la maleta, el rubio insoportable de Malfoy había aparecido con su mirada fría, sus pantalones tejanos y su camiseta negra de media manga, dejando entrever la sobaquera con la pistola bajo la chaqueta tejana que llevaba puesta y con una sonrisa arrogante le había pedido, más bien ordenado, que tenía que acompañarle a la comisaría y aunque ella le había recordado que el día anterior le había dejado muy claro que no iba a ir a ningún sitio salvo a su casa, él había tomado la bolsa, la había cerrado y la había guiado, tomándola de la cintura, de forma firme pero suave, hacia el deportivo rojo aparcado en la puerta del hospital.

Resopló. Aquel rubio cada vez le caía peor.

_(flashback)_

_Tenía la garganta seca, agua, quería agua. Notaba su hombro tirante y le dolía la pierna izquierda; aire fresco se colaba por algún rincón del lugar donde estaba y la cama era bastante incómoda, nada que ver con el suave colchón que tenía en casa._

_En casa… ¡su casa!,¡Amanda! Abrió los ojos de golpe. Mala idea. La luz blanca de la habitación la cegó haciendo que maldijeran en voz alta y se removiera incómoda en aquel lugar._

_-Tranquila Hermione, te harás daño –una voz conocida llegó hasta sus oídos._

_-¿Neville? –preguntó sin estar demasiado segura de lo que había pasado para que estuviera en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital con Neville a su lado._

_-¿Te molesta la luz? –ella asintió-. Espera, bajaré la graduación… -Hermione escuchó como los pasos del médico se alejaban de la cama para seguramente dirigirse al interruptor de la luz-. Ya está… puedes abrirlos… despacio… llevas varias horas inconsciente._

_Hermione obedeció y pese a que Neville había apagado la luz de la habitación dejando únicamente la luz de la mesita, la mujer parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse. Claro que no pudo acostumbrarse demasiado antes de que Neville la enfocara con una pequeña linterna a los ojos asegurándose de que sus pupilas estaban perfectas._

_-Estoy bien –insistió ella pero dejando que Neville la revisara pacientemente._

_-Has estado cinco horas inconsciente, tienes un feo morado en el muslo, una herida en el pie y un rasguño de bala en el hombro y estás bien ¿verdad? –preguntó el hombre con sarcasmo-. Deja de quejarte y espera que haga mi trabajo._

_-Yo puedo hacerlo, soy médico, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Ahora no. No llevas la bata con la plaquita y tu nombre –bromeó él anotando algo en un cuaderno antes de tomar la muñeca de la mujer y tomar el pulso-. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?_

_-Amanda… ella está... –se detuvo en su explicación y miró al médico. _

_A sus treinta años Neville había dejado de ser aquel niño obeso y tímido que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo como su vecino; ahora tenía una carrera, era el mejor neurólogo de Londres y estaba casado con Luna, la dueña de una revista local, algo extravagante, pero una bellísima persona a la que ella tenía la suerte de conocer bastante bien._

_-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó-. ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?_

_-Bueno, cuando alguien se da un golpe en la cabeza como con el que tú llegaste, suelen avisar a un neurólogo ¿uhm? –dijo anotando algo más-. Tu pulso está bien y las pupilas también… ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Estoy perfectamente, así que dame el alta, tengo que ir a la policía para… _

_Ojos fríos. Ojos grises mirándola fijamente. Olor a manzana y menta. Se estremeció._

_-¿Quién me ha traído, Neville?_

_-El agente Malfoy –contestó el hombre mirándola-. Hermione, ¿en qué lío te has metido? –le preguntó-. ¿Qué es eso de disparos y Amanda… qué… -suspiró-… Menos mal que tú estás bien._

_Hermione asintió._

_-¿Qué puedo decirte? Mi padre me enseñó como sobrevivir –sonrió con amargura cuando él le apretó la mano suavemente en un intento de consolarla-. ¿Puedo irme a casa?_

_-Por mí sí, pero el agente que te trajo quiere hacerte unas preguntas._

_-¿Está aquí? –preguntó ella sorprendida. Neville asintió-. Está bien, dile que pase, pero luego podré irme a casa, ¿verdad? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._

_Neville la miró. No le parecía demasiada buena idea dejarla ir a casa tal y como estaba actuando. Trabajo. Cuando Hermione Granger decía "tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" sólo podía significar dos cosas: la primera era que había discutido con su familia… otra vez… y la segunda que quería mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en algo en lo que no quería pensar. Siempre era así. Hermione siempre se refugiaba en el trabajo para huir de sus problemas… había gente a la que le daba por practicar deportes de riesgo, otros escribían en diarios, otros como él, disfrutaba relajándose en su pequeño invernadero cuidando de sus plantas y sus flores, alejándose de la realidad… pero cuando Hermione quería huir, se refugiaba en el trabajo. Siempre lo había hecho, incluso estando en el instituto… Él la conocía bien, había sido amigo de ella desde siempre y cuando Anthony Granger, el padre de Hermione, murió apenas ella se graduó de la primaria, contando con solo doce años, ella se había volcado de lleno en los libros._

_Ahora, cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de Anthony, la chica podía pasar una semana prácticamente viviendo en el hospital, apenas durmiendo hasta el punto de que él tenía que acompañarla hasta su casa para asegurarse que se tomaba una ducha, dormía al menos siete horas seguidas y comía algo más saudable que la horrible comida de la cafetería del hospital que había estado comiendo hasta el momento._

_-Le diré que pase y hablaremos de tu baja después –le informó con algo de miedo sabiendo que ante aquella palabra ella iba a explotar._

_-¡No pienso coger la baja! –le gritó ella._

_Ahí estaba. Volcán Granger. Así era como la llamaban los chicos que llegaban a aquel hospital para hacer prácticas y que habían tenido la desgracia de encontrarse en alguna ocasión a Hermione enfadada… aunque ese apodo también había circulado entre los compañeros de la doctora y también entre los superiores…_

_-La cogerás –le replicó Neville abriendo la puerta-. Agente Malfoy, puede entrar, está consciente y… _

_-¡Me has oído Longbotton, no pienso dejar de trabajar!_

_Neville sonrió con cierto nerviosismo al policía y negó con la cabeza._

_-… y perfectamente en sus capacidades –terminó la oración. Giró la cabeza por encima de su hombre y le contestó a Hermione-. O tomas la baja por una semana como mínimo o no te dejaré volver en tres meses, piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo? –miró de nuevo al policía dejando la puerta abierta y se marchó silbando una canción que había escuchado alguna vez y que hablaba de un mundo donde la magia existía._

_Hermione bufó y aún sabiendo que Neville ya no le escuchaba volvió a rebatirle._

_-¡Eso no es ninguna elección, Neville!_

_Ella no era precisamente una mujer que se dejara sorprender con facilidad, pero al ver la imponente figura que entraba en aquellos momentos en la habitación, tuvo que ahogar un gemido impresionado. Recordaba que el hombre que la había sujetado en el callejón debía ser alto y musculoso, su muñeca resentida aún era una muestra de ello, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan… atractivo… Esa era la palabra._

_Hermione creía que había tres tipos de hombres. Los guapos, los normales y los atractivos. Los primeros estaban claros; eran los típicos rubios de ojos azules o los morenos de ojos verdes o los morenos de ojos negros que tenían siempre una sonrisa para atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviera y tuviera falda y tacones; en su interior, Hermione sabía que ellos siempre habían sido así; solían ser los chicos de las que todas estaban enamoradas desde primaria y eran en el instituto los casanovas que salían con todas las que podían y seguramente terminaban en el asiento trasero de un coche la noche de graduación con la jefa de las animadoras teniendo una buena sesión de sexo._

_Después estaban los normales. Eran los amigos. Los amigos de toda la vida; esos en los que podías confiar, esos que te abrazaban cuando tenías un problema y con los que tú te sentías segura porque sabías que no iban a meterte mano a la que tuvieran la oportunidad; los hermanos que nunca se tenían pero que siempre se deseaban tener. No eran guapos pero no estaban mal. Eran ellos, simplemente; algunos altos, otros bajos, otros de complexión delgada y otros de complexión robusta, pero no importaba porque siempre que tuvieras un problema, sabías que podías contar con ellos. Según Hermione, éstos eran los que más triunfaban en la vida y de los que más habían. De hecho, casi todos los hombres que ella conocía eran de esta clase._

_Y luego estaban los extinguidos. Los hombres atractivos. Esos hombres que no llegando a ser guapos del todo, tienen algo que te atrapan y que te hacen girar la cara para mirarlos una vez han pasado por tu lado. Esos que pueden ser un ángel y un demonio al mismo tiempo, que pueden expiar tus pecados y llevarte hasta el límite de la locura con una simple sonrisa. Eran los que menos existían y según la mujer castaña, los más necesarios pues siendo guapos sin llegar al extremo de cansados, podían llegar a ser el caballero de brillante armadura que todas las mujeres deseaban tener algún día a su lado._

_Definitivamente, aquel adonis era atractivo. Metro ochenta, complexión atlética, de anchos hombros y cintura marcada por los abdominales; caderas estrellas y piernas estilizadas debajo de aquellos pantalones negros. Rostro duro y limpio, mentón marcado, pómulos altos y rasgos casi aristocráticos; cejas pobladas de un rubio claro y el cabello del mismo color, de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco según cómo le diese la luz y que caía sobre sus ojos de vez en cuando por lo que se lo estaba retirando constantemente en un gesto de necesidad más que de coquetería. Y luego estaban esos ojos. Los mismos ojos de acero que había visto en el callejón a escasos centímetros de ella. Ojos grises que la habían tranquilizado con sencillez y sin emitir ni un solo sonido. _

_Realmente atractivo._

_-¿Señorita Granger? –tanteó el hombre._

_¡Incluso su voz era atractiva!_

_-Sí, soy yo._

_-Soy el detective Malfoy, ¿le importa si le hago unas preguntas?_

_Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los policías siempre preguntaban lo mismo? Si después les daba absolutamente igual si le importaba o no al interrogado que le hiciera las preguntas porque siempre acababan haciéndolas. Ni siquiera cuando acababan de despertar de un coma podían abstenerse de formular esa pregunta retórica, porque desde el punto de vista de Hermione, era completamente retórica y estúpida. Sonrió como había visto sonreír a sus pacientes y asintió indicándole la silla de al lado de la cama._

_-Por supuesto, agente Malfoy, siéntese._

_-Detective Malfoy –corrigió él sentándose mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta tejana. Ella asintió pero frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la corrigieran, ¿qué diferencia podía haber de agente a detective?-. Bien, veamos… ¿qué relación mantenía con Amanda Silver?_

_Amanda. Ese nombre. Ella. Suspiró con pesar. Jamás había estado preparada para ver como alguien a quien conocía moría._

_-Éramos compañeras de piso y amigas desde la universidad. Trabajábamos juntas –dijo ella._

_-Entiendo… ¿me puede contar qué pasó?_

_-No… no estoy segura… pasé el fin de semana con mi madre y mi hermana, y anoche regresé a casa. La puerta estaba abierta pero no parecía que estuviera forzada –frunció el ceño-, me extrañó porque Amanda siempre cerraba bien con llave incluso si estaba dentro de casa… no le sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa triste mirando al policía._

_-No, parece ser que no, ¿qué ocurrió después?_

_-Fui a su habitación y la vi… muerta… entonces alguien dijo "Mátala también" y un hombre enorme me miró con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano… creo que aún era la sangre de Mandy la que estaba en la hoja del arma –el policía asintió anotando algo en la libreta-… me escondí en el baño._

_-¿Por qué no huyó por la puerta? –preguntó el hombre._

_Hermione le miró furiosa._

_-Acababa de ver a mi mejor amiga muerta y alguien quería matarme también, ¿usted cree que era el mejor momento para pensar que podía salir por la puerta? Me metí en la primera puerta que encontré y resultó que era el baño –le dijo de forma sarcástica. Si él lo notó, no comentó nada al respecto-. Salté desde la ventana hacia las escaleras de incendio –añadió-. Dispararon, me hirieron y salté al callejón corriendo… Luego usted me sujetó de la muñeca y luego aparecí aquí, fin de la historia –dijo arisca._

_-Ya veo… ¿vio al hombre que dio la orden de matarla? –ella negó-. ¿No se fijó? _

_-La luz estaba apagada y la lámpara de la mesita había sido volcada, estaba en la sombra… pero era un hombre de complexión delgada y seguramente que haya tenido problemas con el alcohol –añadió._

_-¿Cómo puede saber eso?_

_-Su voz. Sonaba reseca… como la de los alcohólicos que se queman las cuerdas vocales por ingerir tanto alcohol –se encogió de hombros-. Soy médico, me fijo en esos detalles._

_-Pero no se fija en que puede salir por la puerta… -comentó él entre divertido y sarcástico anotando algo más en la libreta. Hermione no le contestó; le habían enseñado que a los agentes de la policía había que respetarlos y que si no se les podía respetar, lo mejor era no decir nada-… ¿le habló alguna vez Amanda de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?_

_-No. ¿Quién iba a querer hacerle daño? Era enfermera en este hospital –le dijo-. Todos la querían… los niños… ¿cómo voy a decirle a los niños que no van a volver a ver a Mandy?_

_-¿Tenía hijos?-preguntó extrañado._

_-No, me refiero a los niños de aquí, del ala de pediatría… querían tanto a Amanda… no sé quién ha podido hacerle esto…_

_-¿Sabe usted algo respecto a alguna información que pudiera tener y que alguien la quisiera?_

_-No. Mandy era una buena amiga, la mejor compañera y una enfermera estupenda, pero era muy reservada en algunas cosas… -sonrió-… supongo que tanto como yo…_

_-¿Podría decirme las últimas personas que estuvieron en contacto con Amanda? Hermanos, padres, amigos… -tanteó-. Es para tener una lista de sospechosos._

_-Ya le he dicho que pasé el fin de semana con mi madre, agente…_

_-detective –volvió a corregir él rápidamente._

_-… y no sé quién estuvo con Mandy –rió sarcásticamente-, a menos que me cuente a mí como sospechosa por haber hecho una llamada el sábado, por supuesto._

_El gesto de él se endureció y la miró mientras enarcaba una ceja._

_-¿Y es usted sospechosa? –preguntó sin problema._

_-¿Qué… ¡por supuesto que no! –gritó Hermione enfadada de que pudiera siquiera sugerir algo así-. ¡Soy médico! ¡Salvo vidas, no las sesgo!_

_-Jack el destripador también tenía nociones de medicina y no por ello dejó de ser culpable, señorita Granger –apuntó él con sorna._

_Hermione enrojeció de lo enfadada que estaba._

_-Me duele la cabeza, será mejor que se vaya antes de que llame a Neville –le dijo indicándole friamente que las preguntas se habían terminado._

_Draco sonrió de medio lado pero no dijo nada al respecto._

_-¿Cuándo le darán el alta? –preguntó._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella airada-. ¿Es que quiere detenerme por ver morir a una amiga y estar a punto de ser asesinada yo también? –preguntó enfadada, sentada en la cama, sin haber notado cuando se había incorporado._

_-En realidad es para llevarla a comisaría, mi jefe quiere verla y hacerle un par de preguntas más –se encogió de hombros._

_-¡No pienso ir a ningún sitio que no sea a mi casa! –lo pensó mejor-. ¡O a un hotel! No voy a ser interrogada como si hubiera hecho algo cuando no he hecho absolutamente nada- dijo realmente enojada. No sé qué clase de persona cree que soy y tampoco me importa, pero jamás podría matar a nadie, ¡por todos los cielos! Ni siquiera podía matar a las hormigas cuando era pequeña con la lupa como hacían todos los niños que conocía, ¿usted cree que eso es de ser una sádica que va matando a sus amigas y que además ordenan que la maten a ella misma?_

_-Estaré mañana a primera hora para recogerla y llevarla a comisaría –dijo él ignorando el pequeño estallido de Hermione bastante acostumbrado a aguantar los ataques de histeria de las personas._

_-¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio! –insistió ella-. Salvo a mi casa._

_Draco no contestó; se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Si no viene conmigo, el jefe enviará a una unidad de hombres a su casa a buscarla, usted elige. Hasta mañana, señorita Granger._

_La puerta se cerró. Hermione estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy era el tipo de hombre que hacía lo que quería cuando quería sin importarle en absoluto la opinión de los demás.¡Era la persona más horrible que nunca hubiese conocido! Frunció el ceño. Aunque le hubiese salvado la vida… bueno… era policía, ¿no? Se supone que eso hacen los policías, salvar vidas, ayudar a los demás… Atractivo… ¿en qué maldito momento había pensado que podía llegar a ser atractivo?_

_-Idiota… -masculló Hermione cerrando los ojos y tumbándose de nuevo en la cama dejando caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada-. Es un idiota._

_Draco Malfoy se apoyó en la pared, junto a la puerta, fuera de la habitación y respiró profundamente mientras fruncía el ceño. _

_-Tiene un carácter difícil a veces, pero es una chica muy dulce._

_El agente alzó la vista y se topó con el médico que había salido antes de la habitación. Observó como el hombre estiraba una mano y él la aceptó aún receloso; en su trabajo era mejor desconfiar de todo el mundo que terminar muerto en algún agujero por confiar demasiado en alguien._

_-Neville Longbotton –se presentó el médico._

_-Draco Malfoy –contestó el rubio-. ¿Siempre es así de encantadora? –preguntó con sarcasmo._

_Neville ahogó una risa._

_-Sí pero sólo cuando está enferma, los médicos somos los peores pacientes y ella es la peor de todos –Draco esbozó una media sonrisa dándole al médico la razón-. ¿Estará bien? –le preguntó Neville._

_Draco asintió._

_-Eso es lo que intentaremos –contestó sin dar demasiadas pistas ni mostrarse demasiado animado a continuar hablando. Neville lo notó enseguida._

_-Será mejor que le lleve algo para comer –agitó la ensalada que llevaba en un recipiente de plástico cubierto-. Cuando come atiende a razón –añadió en cierto tono confidencial._

_Draco frunció el ceño preguntándose qué relación mantendría la mujer de la cama con el médico; todo aquel que conociera a Hermione Granger acababa de pasar a formar parte de la lista de sospechosos._

_-¡No voy a coger la baja! –se escuchó el grito de la mujer._

_Draco hizo una mueca. Quizá también tuviera que ponerla a ella bajo sospecha…_

_(fin flashback)_

Una mano la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la hicieron volverse con gran agilidad y rapidez. Malfoy no dijo nada, pero apartó su mano en un gesto rápido mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Vamos, Potter quiere verte –dijo secamente.

Ella asintió sin saber qué decir, ¿qué podía decir, después de todo? De nuevo colocó su mano en el codo de ella y Hermione le miró.

-¿Cree que voy a escaparme? –preguntó.

-No, pero me enseñaron buenos modales para con las mujeres –se detuvo en una puerta y llamó fuertemente antes de abrirla, haciendo un gesto para que ella entrara primero-, por muy fuerte que éstas puedan llegar a gritar –terminó él la oración.

Hermione le miró y le hubiera dicho cuatro cosas bien dichas si no hubiera sido porque una voz masculina y muy varonil se escuchó en el despacho.

-La señorita Granger, supongo, soy el detective Harry Potter, siéntese, por favor ¿le apetece un café?

¿Todos los policías eran tan guapos como esos dos que estaban con ella? Porque aunque Malfoy fuera un completo idiota, tenía que admitir que seguía siendo condenadamente atractivo.

Y Harry Potter también. Era guapo. Era muy guapo. Moreno, de cabello desordenado pese al intento del gel fijador que llevaba, piel morena, constitución fibrosa y con los músculos necesarios en su lugar que se dejaban adivinar bajo la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba impecablemente limpia y planchada. Sus ojos verdes denotaban una tristeza apagada, como si quisiera olvidar algo que no podía hacer, como si quisiera olvidar algo que no quería olvidar, pero a pesar de ese tinte de tristeza, brillaban con fuerza tras unas gafas de montura redondas de pasta negra que le daban cierto aire intelectual que ella no dudaba que tuviera.

-¿Señorita? –insistió de nuevo la voz de Potter.

-No gracias –contestó ella sentándose finalmente en la silla frente a la mesa y cruzando las piernas con cuidado de que la herida quedase sobre la otra para no lastimarla más siendo consciente de que si miraba a Malfoy seguramente tendría un estúpida sonrisa en la boca por haberse puesto en evidencia.

-Malfoy, avisa a la unidad –ordenó Potter entonces.

-Te estás equivocando, Potter, no debería saber… -empezó a gruñir Draco.

-Si no sabe por qué necesita ser protegida no querrá ser protegida –se limitó a decir Potter con voz seca y cortante, tan normal en un jefe que quiere que le obedezcan sin cuestionar sus decisiones-. Es una orden directa, Malfoy –advirtió.

Hermione vio como los puños de Draco se tensaban alrededor de sus caderas, su cara sonrió sarcástica y un brillo de rabia apareció en sus ojos grises.

-Sí, señor –contestó saliendo del despacho dando un portazo.

Hermione miró a Harry y éste le sonrió.

-Discúlpele, a veces puede ser realmente insoportable… pero es el mejor en su campo.

Ella asintió.

-¿Piensan que yo maté a Amanda? –preguntó sin rodeos. Harry enarcó ambas cejas mientras la miraba a través de sus gafas.

-¿De dónde ha sacado esa conclusión?

La mujer se encogió de hombros y Harry suspiró.

-Malfoy, ¿cierto? –ella ni negó ni confirmó nada-. No creemos que usted matara a nadie, señorita Granger es más… Creemos que la muerte de Amanda sólo fue un error y que la que estaban buscando era a usted.

-Dios mío… -susurró la mujer volviéndose pálida de repente.

El detective sonrió comprensivo. Quizá no debería haberle dicho aquello de forma tan abrupta pero tenía que saberlo, y él no era un hombre que dijera las cosas a medias; nunca lo había sido y nunca iba a serlo… por más que conociera a aquella mujer. Harry carraspeó levemente un par de veces para volver a atraer la atención de la mujer.

-Harry –la voz de una joven muchacha se escuchó a través del intercomunicador-. Cho está aquí… otra vez –Hermione estuvo segura de que lo había dicho con pesadez-. Quiere discutir contigo acerca de las flores –dijo de nuevo la voz esperando contestación. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír ante la voz burlona de aquella interlocutora anónima.

-Enseguida voy Lav –contestó él apretando un botón. Miró a Hermione-. ¿Me disculpa un minuto? Regreso enseguida.

-Oh, claro, no se preocupe por mí… -esperó a que Harry hubiera asentido sonriendo y se hubiera marchado del despacho para añadir algo más en voz baja y entre dientes-… total, sólo quieren matarme…

Suspiró y ladeó su cabeza en un intento por distraerse. Una ventana iluminaba el pequeño despacho y la persiana de un horrible gris metálico dejaba mucho que desear en contraste con el blanco de las paredes. En realidad esas eran las dos tonalidades que destacaban en el despacho de Potter, y el negro… salvo por el color rojizo de los marcos donde estaban colgados algunos diplomas y aquellos que enmarcaban diferentes fotografías sobre el escritorio del detective y sobre la estrecha estantería que había en el lugar. Frente a la estantería metálica llena de libros relacionados con lo que parecía ser derecho y abogacía, en la pared de enfrente, un gran archivador, negro, encima del cual se amontonaban varias carpetas marrones, verdes y rojas, dándole el único color al despacho. La luz del sol proyectaba una sombra alargada que se dibujaba sobre la superficie plana del escritorio lleno de papeles, documentos, lacres y un par de bolígrafos; su curiosidad la hizo darse la vuelta y contemplar la pequeña maceta que estaba sobre una mesita auxiliar, frente a la ventana cerrada parcialmente, disfrutando del sol y el viento agradable.

Su pierna empezaba a molestarla y el hombro también, así que se puso de pie con l idea de desentumecer los músculos y caminó los cuatro pasos que la separaban de la ventana y de la silla donde había estado sentada. Una pequeña maceta, más bien una jardinera de arcilla con elegantes y exquisitos detalles hechos en relieve, dejaba ver un surtido de pensamientos de colores violetas, anaranjados, rosados y amarillos, mezclados entre sí, a cada cual, más perfecto que el otro, a cada cuál más hermoso que el anterior.

Adoraba esa planta… le recordaba a su padre… no quiso ceder a la tentación de no hacerlo y estiró su mano para acariciar uno de los pétalos blancos y lilas y sonrió al notar la suavidad con las yemas de los dedos… perfectos… sólo había una flor capaz de superar al pensamiento… la rosa blanca…

-Potter, la unidad est… ¿qué está haciendo?

Hermione, que había dado un salto repentino al escuchar cómo se había abierto la puerta, escondió las manos detrás de la espalda mientras se giraba hacia Malfoy, como si fuera una niña que había sido pillada haciendo algo indebido y a la que estuvieran a punto de castigar. Se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación cuando Malfoy la miró pidiendo una explicación.

-Potter no está –dijo simplemente-. Ha ido a atender a una tal… ¿Cho? –preguntó no demasiado segura.

Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione estaba segura de que eso no le había hecho demasiada gracia al rubio.

-No importa –declaró-. Vamos, viene conmigo –informó Draco haciendo un gesto con la cabeza aún con la puerta abierta.

-Potter me ha dicho que…

-Sí, lo sé, pero cuando está con Chang parece que lo absorbe un agujero negro –contestó con cierta amargura-. Harry sabrá donde estás cuando regrese y vea que su despacho está vacío además –añadió cuando ella se puso de pie-, no creo que le guste que alguien esté fisgando su despacho.

-¡No he hecho tal cosa! –protestó ella-¡No sé quién diablos cree que soy pero definitivamente no soy del tipo de mujer que va entrometiéndose donde no la llaman!

-Claro, por eso quieren matarla –contestó él con sorna pese a que sabía que aquello no era cierto.

Hermione se puso lívida pero no dijo nada. El policía se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso y se maldijo por dentro.

-Lo siento, no quería… ¿está bien?

Hermione carraspeó, alzó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar o a gritar o a volverse loca… o quizá las tres cosas juntas, aún no estaba muy segura.

-Perfectamente –contestó con toda la seguridad y la arrogancia que pudo poner en sus palabras.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Sí, el apellido Granger era perfecto para esa mujer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Bellatrix entró en el despacho de su jefe, el conocido olor a tabaco y coñac inundó sus fosas nasales. Era una estancia amplia, grande, oscura, llena de ostentaciones que eran completamente innecesarias pero que allí estaban, demostrando el gran poder adquisitivo que él tenía y el que podía ofrecer a sus empleados. Por eso las mantenía en el despacho, o eso pensaba Bella.

Le gustaba que todo aquel que fuera a pedirle ayuda o todo aquel que fuera a pedirle trabajo, pudiera ver de qué ambiente se rodeaba, eso lo dejaba en una posición favorable; por una parte, podían ver lo poderoso que era, por otra, podían presentir lo poderosos que ellos podían llegar a ser si le obedecían fielmente y no intentaban engañarle.

Torció el gesto. Aaron había intentado engañarle. Aaron estaba en aquellos momentos viendo crecer la hierba sobre su estómago en un remoto paraje de las costas de Londres. Todo el mundo sabía que nadie podía engañar, ni siquiera pretender hacerlo, a Tom Riddle, conocido en los círculos por los que se movía y nombrado por aquellos que gozaban con su protección, bajo el seudónimo de Voldemort.

-¿Y bien?

No lo había visto y se giró asustada al tiempo que sacaba la pistola de la parte trasera del pantalón, relajando su ceño al ver que era su jefe el que la había sobresaltado, sentado como estaba en el rincón de detrás de la puerta, ataviado con su traje caro de Armani, acomodado en aquella butaca con orejas de terciopelo verde, con una copa de coñac en la mano que la movía para ver el color del líquido a través de la única luz de la habitación encendida, la barroca lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa, junto a un cenicero plateado que sujetaba un cigarrillo aún a medio consumir.

-Buenos reflejos –alabó el hombre.

Bella gruñó algo, guardó el arma de nuevo y esperó a que él le diera permiso para hablar. Voldemort se tomó su tiempo.

Contempló a la mujer rubia que tenía delante de él… ¡pensar que la había conocido cuando sólo era una chiquilla que lo admiraba! Se había convertido en una agradable visión a los ojos de cualquier hombre… esbelta, inteligente, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel tersa, despiadada, cruel y letal. Lástima que fuera tan ambiciosa… Él no podía confiar plenamente en quien sólo pensaba en el dinero; le gustaba ese tipo de gente, desde luego, pero no confiaba en ellos… de hecho, no confiaba en nadie salvo en su fiel mascota, una enorme anaconda con la que parecía tener una extraña relación hasta el punto de que alguno de sus empleados, cuchicheaban murmurando que a veces él siseaba para que la serpiente le entendiera. Él dejaba que siguiesen hablando… hablar con una serpiente lo volvía más peligroso a los ojos de sus enemigos… y también a los de sus subordinados.

-Crabbe ha muerto –dijo la mujer-. Hemos intentado salvarle pero perdió mucha sangre después de que le dispararan; la bala entró desde la espalda, y no salió; se alojó en el riñón y se desangró por dentro. No hemos podido evitarlo –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Riddle enarcó una ceja; tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras observaba más fijamente y con más detenimiento las ropas manchadas de sangre de Bella y sonrió a medias, con la arrogancia y la total falta de sensibilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Es una lástima –dijo con falsa pena-. Era un idiota, pero servía para realizar los trabajos sucios. Avisa a Goyle –indicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Acaba de ascender.

Bella se estremeció al pensar que Goyle podía correr la misma suerte que Crabbe. De acuerdo, ninguno de los dos era demasiado inteligente y si permanecían en el negocio era por su gran tamaño que intimidaba a cualquiera; por eso Tom siempre se encargaba de que uno de los dos, a veces incluso ambos, estuvieran siempre a su lado.

-Encontrad a la chica –ordenó entonces mirando a la mujer-. La quiero viva, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Señor.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y consciente de que la conversación se había terminado, Bella salió del despacho con la misma diligencia con la que había entrado. No se lo había ordenado pero el mensaje había sido claro; a partir de aquel momento ella estaba al mando de grupo de asalto; debía encontrar a Hermione Granger y llevarla con Voldemort antes de que a Voldemort se le acabara la paciencia y decidiera que alguien más… calificado… debía ocupar su puesto. Frunció el ceño. Jamás iba a consentir eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione empezaba a saber qué sentían exactamente los animales del zoológico cuando todo el mundo les miraba fijamente, cuchicheando entre ellos o, en el mejor de los casos, lanzándole miradas furtivas y ceñudas. Apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo, dando gracias a que lo llevaba porque si no, no habría sabido donde poner las manos para no parecer nerviosa, porque no estaba nerviosa… estaba histérica. En esa habitación habían más de cuatro personas que la miraban y todas y cada una de esas miradas eran diferentes; algo que la volvía loca. No soportaba no saber qué pensaban los demás de ella; desde luego que le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, pero quería saber qué pensaban. Le daba igual si alguien pensaba que su cabello era horrible, que sus ojos eran pequeños o que sus caderas eran demasiado anchas, pero quería que la miraran y le dijeran que su cabello era horrible, sus ojos pequeños y sus caderas anchas. Las cosas directas era su lema, algo que había cumplido siempre aunque, recordó arrugando el ceño, no era alo que siempre saliese bien.

Sabía que Malfoy la odiaba, bueno, era algo que saltaba a la vista, pero no esperaba que, después de conducirla hacia el pasillo de la derecha, abriendo la puerta, la dejase allí en medio de la sala, con todos los ojos fijos en ella mientras volvía a salir musitando un leve "voy a buscar a Potter" que se ganó más de una mirada recelosa aunque ella no sabía por qué.

Era una sala grande, con las paredes recubiertas de blanco donde colgaban varios mapas de diferentes continentes y ciudades tanto de Inglaterra como del resto del mundo. El suelo de caoba contrastaba con la madera más clara de la gran mesa rectangular que ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala iluminada por cuatro grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas de terciopelo rojo y visillos blancos, demostrando claramente, la influencia de la única presencia femenina que parecía haber en la sala.

Cerca de la chimenea, al fondo de la sala, en el rincón izquierdo, la única mujer, pelirroja y de esbelta figura, estaba intentando, desde donde estaba ella, colocar un vendaje alrededor del torso desnudo de un hombre fuerte y robusto, con el cabello tan rojo como el de ella, indicando que entre ellos había algún parentesco, quizá primos; cerca de ellos, otra figura los miraba apoyado contra la pared.

A su derecha, cerca de la puerta, una gran estantería repleta de libros y a su lado varios archivadores que Hermione estaba segura, estarían llenos de documentos. Dos hombres levantaron la vista de la partida de ajedrez que estaban jugando y la miraron, el más alto de ellos, con el cabello casi rubio y gesto cansado en el rostro, ceñudo; el otro, moreno y de ojos azules grisáceos, sonriendo divertido.

-Genial… ahora tendremos que hacer de niñeros… -bufó uno de los hombres distrayéndola de su inspección al lugar. Era el único que estaba sentado en la mesa, parecía estar revisando algunos papeles y documentos y su gesto fruncido indicaba que no le gustaba demasiado hacer aquello.

-Discúlpale, pasa tanto tiempo con sus juguetes que olvida lo que es la hospitalidad –intervino el hombre moreno adelantándose y rodeando un par de butacas. Estiró la mano hacia ella-. Sirius Black, ¿señorita…

-Granger –contestó la fría voz de Malfoy detrás de ella.

Hermione se obligó a no moverse pese a que tenía que reconocer que se había asustado, aunque claro, eso era algo que no tenía que saber todo el mundo ¿cierto?

-¿Ha dicho Granger? –la figura que estaba junto a los pelirrojos la miró fijamente con los ojos negros brillando con… ¿admiración? Hermione sacudió la cabeza, era imposible que alguien la mirara así sin conocerla de nada y aún conociéndola, ¿por qué iba nadie a admirarla?

-Tiene sus mismos ojos… -murmuró entonces el hombre que estaba junto a Black entrecerrando los suyos como si de aquella manera pudiera verla mejor, lo cual era una tontería.

Hermione se removió inquieta y Black debió notarlo porque carraspeó llamando su atención, sabiendo que, debido a la incomodidad de la mujer, ésta se aferraría en aquel momento a un clavo ardiendo si fuera lo que necesitaba para que dejaran de examinarla con la mirada.

-Un placer –dijo Sirius tomándole una mano y besándosela como un auténtico caballero provocando que el hombre de la mesa soltara un bufido.

-Siéntese –ordenó más que pidió Malfoy colocando una silla al lado de ella-. Potter viene ahora –comentó sin dirigirse a nadie pero sabiendo que todos le habían escuchado.

-Él es Remus Lupin –le presentó al rubio-, el amargado que está en la mesa es Severus Snape…

-Sirius… -comentó con aire cansado Lupin como si los comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos entre aquel hombre vestido de riguroso negro y el moreno sonriente fueran algo habitual.

-… Y aquellos del fondo son Ginny y Ron Weasley –Hermione chasqueó la lengua, se había equivocado al pensar que eran primos, eran hermanos-, y el que está…

-¿Estamos todos? -Sirius se vio interrumpido con la llegada de Potter-. Siéntese señorita Granger, por favor. No ha tomado el café, ¿quiere que le traigan uno ahora? –preguntó cortés.

-Si piensas decirle lo que creo, Potter, necesitará más que un café un coñac fuerte –comentó Snape sin levantar la vista de sus documentos. Miró hacia el rincón-. ¿No podías haber utilizado otra cosa, Blaise? –preguntó. Hermione vio como el moreno se encogía de hombros-. Diablos… Voy a tener que hacer magia para tapar esto… -añadió con el ceño fruncido.

-No voy a sentarme hasta que no sepa qué pasa aquí, quiénes son ustedes y qué hago yo aquí y además, ¿quién mató a Amanda y porqué quieren matarme a mí también? –dijo ella resuelta.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y Remus le miró reprendiéndole.

-Tiene el mismo genio que tú, zanahoria –dijo el hombre que se llamaba Blaise mirando a la chica pelirroja.

-Cállate Zabinni –le contestó ella-, la otra noche no te quejabas de mi genio.

-Por favor… delante de mí no… voy a vomitar –dijo con ironía Malfoy.

-Le voy a contar todo lo que sé, señorita Granger, por favor, siéntese –volvió a ofrecer Harry.

-Llámeme Hermione, creo que somos de la misma edad –comentó ella distraída-. Pero no pienso sentarme.

Harry suspiró.

-Está bien… Como quieras… -dijo empezando a tutelarla -. Llámame Harry –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Se lo vas a contar así? –preguntó Blaise mirando a Harry. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada-. Bueno, deberías anestesiarla o algo…

-O asegurarnos de que no va a decir nada –comentó Snape con frialdad.

-Voto por eso –aseguró Malfoy. Hermione le miró fulminante pero él le sonrió socarrón.

-Es justo que lo sepa, necesitamos que lo sepa –añadió Harry.

-¿Has hablado con Dumbledore de esto?

Harry asintió en dirección a Ron.

-Hablará con ella después, cuando la pongamos al corriente de todo.

-¿De todo? –la mujer pelirroja enarcó una ceja remarcando el "todo" y Harry asintió.

-No quiero ningún cabo suelto –añadió resuelto-. Hermione, por favor, toma asiento.

Antes de que Hermione repitiera de nuevo que no iba a sentarse hasta que no supiera de qué iba todo aquello, la suave y tranquila voz de Remus Lupin intervino.

-Pues yo creo que no deberíamos meterla en esto –sentenció Remus frunciendo el ceño. Al ver la mirada airada de la joven mujer, sonrió alentador-, no es nada personal, señorita Granger, pero cuanto menos sepa menos podrá decir si alguien…

-¿Me atrapa? –preguntó ella sarcástica-. Pues lamento decirle que si alguien más intenta matarme como ayer, no creo que se paren a preguntarme qué es lo que sé, ¿no cree? –preguntó con sorna y elegante ironía.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que tenía agallas.

-Ella ya está metida en esto Remus –intervino Sirius de forma conciliadora-. Estoy con Harry, debería saberlo.

-Gracias Sirius –agradeció Harry sinceramente. Remus frunció aún más el ceño y el joven policía suspiró-. Remus, voy a decírselo, te guste la idea o no, está en peligro y tiene que ser consciente de ello para poder protegerse y dejar que la protejan… Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si contara con el apoyo de uno de los mejores expertos en información.

Remus enarcó una ceja. Harry le sostuvo la mirada y Sirius sonrió, conociéndoles demasiado para no saber que ambos se estaban estudiando mutuamente. Draco resopló por debajo de la nariz y Snape se dedicó a rellenar unos informes mientras la joven mujer pelirroja intentaba sujetar el vendaje del pelirrojo sin demasiado resultado.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, ignorando la mirada fulminante y malhumorada de Snape que decidió que era mejor fingir que creía que ella no se había dado cuenta, después de todo, quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta de verdad. Caminó hacia el rincón de la sala donde el pelirrojo seguía malhumorado y una ceñuda pelirroja intentaba apretar la venda alrededor de su torso mientras que un divertido hombre vestido impecablemente los miraba riendo suavemente.

-¿Puedo intentarlo? –se ofreció Hermione. Antes de que la pelirroja dijera nada, el hombre interrumpió.

-¡Por favor! –casi suplicó-. ¡Quizá así pueda estar para la hora de la cena… -miró a la chica-… del próximo año!

-¡Ronald Weasley! –le gritó la pelirroja.

El hombre de negro rió más divertido aún y su sonrisa no se apagó pese a la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja al tiempo que la azul del pelirrojo también lo mataba. Se encogió de hombros, quizá demasiado acostumbrado a recibir sendas miradas.

-Vamos, es cierto, Weasley –le dijo mirando a la mujer pelirroja-. Eres una gran espía, pero eres pésima como enfermera –le dijo remarcando lo obvio.

-No decías eso cuando te curé después de la última misión –le recordó ella-. Y por si lo has olvidado, tenías una herida bastante fea en el brazo –dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el brazo derecho como si quisiera o hiciera falta que lo remarcara.

Pero el policía no se dejó amedrentar y le sonrió con cinismo.

-Eso es porque eras la única que podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos.

-Blaise, es suficiente –dijo Malfoy con voz neutra como siempre.

Hermione desvió su atención un segundo de la herida del pelirrojo hacia aquel al que habían llamado Blaise y pese a que vio el brillo burlón en sus ojos cuando miró a la pelirroja, no dijo nada más; se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de ir a sentarse cerca de Snape quien, sin decir una palabra, le pasó un montón de carpetas marrones que el moreno empezó a leer con rapidez.

-Es una costilla rota –informó Hermione sujetándole la venda bien tirante pero laxa para que pudiera respirar-. Debería ir a un hospital –dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. No se sorprendió cuando nuevamente, Malfoy le habló a ella. Potter parecía estar ocupado discutiendo algo con Remus y Sirius.

-Sí, claro… no creo que sea buena idea –dijo el rubio-. Sales a una misión mañana, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Por supuesto –contestó el pelirrojo inmediatamente.

-¡Tiene una costilla rota! Posiblemente no pueda siquiera sentarse sin ayuda, no puede ir a ningún sitio a menos que sea a un hospital –dijo Hermione desafiando a Malfoy.

-Sí, claro… "disculpe, pertenezco a un grupo secreto del FBI y la CIA y en una misión contra unos narcotraficantes de Asia tuve que saltar desde un tercer piso con la mala suerte de que el enganche de mi arnés se rompió y me caí rompiéndome una costilla, pero no se lo puede decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?" –ironizó el hombre.

-¿Grupo secreto? –preguntó Hermione.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala. Ron enrojeció.

-Bien hecho, Weasley –reprendió Snape mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan idiota… -murmuró Gin.

Blaise sonrió a medias mientras la mujer pelirroja se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y murmuraba algo acerca de estar segura que no compartían ningún gen pese a ser hermanos.

-Bueno, parece que ahora sí debe enterarse de todo –dijo Sirius mirando a Potter y a Lupin que habían dejado de discutir para mirar a Hermione.

Draco bufó. Atravesó la estancia en milésimas de segundos y en apenas cinco zancadas, tomó a la mujer del brazo y la obligó de forma suave pero firme a sentarse en la silla mientras empezaba a hablar antes de que ella pudiera pensar siquiera en protestar.

-Pertenecemos a un grupo secreto del gobierno y nos encargamos de grandes cosas como narcotraficantes, terroristas y espionaje contra los grandes países como EE.UU o la antigua Rusia. Su padre, Jack Granger pertenecía a este grupo –Hermione abrió los ojos incrédula-. Tenemos motivos para pensar que su muerte hace diez años no fue accidental y que la persona que lo mató quiere matarla ahora a usted porque sabe algo o conoce algo acerca de la investigación que su padre estaba llevando a cabo, Amanda era una de las nuestras y murió protegiéndola a usted. No se detendrán hasta matarla así que a partir de ahora queda bajo nuestra protección –Snape gruñó algo pero Draco lo ignoró-. Le guste o no la idea –terminó de decir con sus ojos grises clavados en ella.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó Potter.

Lejos de parecer arrepentido, el hombre rubio se estiró en toda su altura y miró a Harry a través de la sala, se encogió de hombros y caminó tranquilo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, donde se sentó de manera informal sobre la esquina del mueble al tiempo que tomaba algunas carpetas del montón que había frente a Snape, ignorando a Potter que parecía furioso.

Hermione carraspeó.

-Creo que ahora sí tomaría ese coñac… -murmuró la mujer.

La atención de los hombres volvió a recaer sobre ella. Harry asintió y antes de que dijera nada, Sirius había salido solícito. Iba a ser una larga reunión. Traería bebida para todos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, se acabó por hoy!! Qué tal??**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, ok?**

**Un besito para todos y sed felices!!**

**Nos leemos pronto:D**


	3. Revelaciones y descubrimientos

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Que tal?? Bueno, pues nada… ayer tuve un ataque de inspiración y logré hacer este capitulo, así que os lo he subido tan rapido como he podido, teniendo en cuenta que ahora a parte de este, tengo mi otro fic, "Amar es no pedir nunca perdón" y uno nuevo de anime que he iniciado de Kagome e Inuyasha llamado "Amor entre lirios", que espero, que si os gusta, intenteis pasaros, aunque ya aviso que es un UA.**

**Bueno, ahora, pasemos la lista para agradecer a todos los que me habeis enviado reviews en el anterior capítulo, que sois:**

**Dusquinha, unkatahe, shani3000, Keikleen, noiraaa, Belin03, Danae A. Lise, Aye004, beautigly92, harrymaniatica, Y0misma, pekelittrell, DRAGON. RRQ, Sami-Maraurder girl, margara, Victoria Malfoy, marina, Duciell, consue, Sweetangel-M, oromalfoy, PauMalfoy, Alevivancov, mariapotter2002, Suri-chan, Lutica, Pixie tinkerbell, ivtacroa osnaleq, Karenzita**

**Y ahora, antes de de empezar con el capítulo, quiero dejar un mensaje para cierta persona que me dejó un review en mi oneshot "A veces cuando se pierde se gana" y que al ser un oneshot que no voy a seguir y creyendo que el review merece un comentario, lo voy a contestar aquí, así que con vuestro permiso: **

"Lo lamento mucho. Lamento mucho que haya gente que simplemente entre en estas páginas a dejar comentarios hirientes y, es más, que se registren sólo para dejar esos comentarios hirientes. Es lo que me ha pasado con un fic, un oneshot titulado "A veces cuando se pierde, se gana" en el que me han dejado un review bastante pobre y en el que se ve, claramente, la intención, no de dejar una crítica constructiva acerca del fic, cosa que respetaría mucho, sino la intención de herir con comentarios absurdos.

Tildan al oneshot de ser patético, se me tilda a mí, literalmente de "habérseme fundido las neuronas para escribir algo así" para después catalogarlo como "el peor fic que he leído desde que leí uno de harry y draco".

Acepto críticas constructivas, de echo, las encajo bastante bien, y siempre suelo enviar un email de regreso agradeciendo la crítica y la molestia que se ha tomado esa persona en escribirme, pero con esta persona, sinceramente, ni siquiera he pensado en tomarse esa molestia. No voy a contestar a alguien que se inscribe en la página con la única intención de herir con sus comentarios.

Pensé en borrar el review, pero ¿sabéis qué? No voy a hacerlo. Voy a dejarlo ahí porque es el único review malo que tengo de ese oneshot y no voy a hundirme por que haya alguien que se dedique a criticar lo que otros escriben sin escribir nada. Es muy fácil… Es muy fácil criticar a los demás desde la trinchera, lanzar piedras desde la seguridad de un quinto piso ¿no? Yo te invito a ti, que has tildado de patético a mi oneshot, a que escribas algo. Luego, podré pasar a leerlo y dejarte algún comentario que, ten por seguro, será completamente diferente a lo que tú has escrito. Porque es muy fácil criticar a los demás cuando sabes que los demás ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de criticar lo que has hecho.

No pienso decir nada más al respecto. El review se queda donde está, no voy a borrarlo porque no me hace daño, pese a que podría hacérmelo perfectamente. Y, le pese a quien le pese, voy a seguir escribiendo, oneshots, fics cortos y fics largos porque, por suerte para el mundo, hay gente tolerante que sí sabe hacer críticas constructivas apreciando el esfuerzo que los demás hacemos para poder escribir. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que tomarte la molestia de registrarte sólo para poder criticarme, lamento mucho que mi oneshot te haya resultado patético y lamento mucho que creas que es el peor que has leído después de uno de harry y draco (que por cierto, no epecificas cual es y me gustaría saberlo más que nada para ver que tan malo es mi fic en comparación con ese en cuestión) pero hay una solución: no vuelvas a leer mis fics, así a ti no resultarán patéticos y a mí… bueno… la verdad es que a mí me da igual… me gusta escribir y voy a seguir haciéndolo aunque sólo haya una persona que aprecie el esfuerzo.

Una vez más, lamento mucho tus molestias. Espero ver algo escrito tuyo por aquí pronto así todos podremos ver lo bien que escribes y podremos dejarte nuestros comentarios, ¿de acuerdo?"

**Y ahora sí, ya podeis leer el capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Como siempre, nos vemos abajo y disfrutad de la lectura chicos :D**

Capítulo 2. Revelaciones y descubrimientos

Nunca le había gustado la bebida. La odiaba. Había visto a muchas personas perder el control de sus actos por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol y ella tenía claro que nada ni nadie iba a dirigir su vida salvo ella, y mucho menos el alcohol. Solía beber un poco en las bodas, comuniones y celebraciones importantes como Nochebuena o Navidad… una copa de vino blanco, dos como mucho, pero nada más. No toleraba el alcohol y lo sabía.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada y tomándose la segunda copa de coñac con gesto nervioso en un vano intento por tranquilizarse. Tragó el líquido casi sin saborearlo y aún le quemaba la garganta cuando estiró la mano para tomar de nuevo la botella.

-Creo que has bebido suficiente –la interrumpió Malfoy sentada a su lado y apartando la botella del alcance de la mujer antes de que ésta la atrapara.

Podría haberle contestado. Podría haberle dicho que no era de su incumbencia, que era mayor de edad y que si tenía edad para trabajar, vivir sola y votar podía tomarse todas las copas de coñac que le diese la real gana. Pero la mirada del policía fue tan significativa que no dijo nada ni hizo nada más que arrugar la frente en una clara señal de desacuerdo.

-No lo hago porque me lo hagas ordenado –dijo como si tuviera que explicarse ante alguien. Malfoy enarcó una ceja-. Es porque quiero enterarme de qué va todo estoy si estoy borracha no creo que lo consiga.

-Bueno, alguien debería tomar ejemplo de eso –dijo Remus mirando seriamente a Sirius sentado frente a él.

El moreno rodó los ojos con aire juguetón y sonrió entre burlón y divertido, del mismo modo que sonríe un niño cuando acaba de hacer una trastada.

-Yo no me emborracho –dijo. Remus le miró y Snape dejó escapar una carcajada burlona-. Bueno, solo cuando he tenido un mal día.

-Que suele ser siempre que terminamos una misión –terció Remus con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-No les hagas caso –le dijo Ginny sentada a su lado-, siempre están igual, pero son los mejores –Blaise carraspeó-, somos los mejores –corrigió la pelirroja-. Es que no me gusta que me metan en el mismo saco que a estos idiotas.

-Pues uno de esos idiotas es tu hermano –le recordó Blaise mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa ganadora. Ginny rodó los ojos-. Sí te entiendo… yo tampoco admitiría nunca que es mi hermano…

Hermione vio como a Ginny se le curvaba los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban divertidos y se preguntó qué relación habría entre esos dos.

-Basta ya –se escuchó la voz de Harry.

Hermione se sorprendió. No había gritado, no había sido una orden, pero todos en la sala, incluyendo a Snape, se callaron tan pronto el joven policía dijo aquello. Era sorprendentemente increíble como alguien tan joven como él podía tener esa autoridad de mando y decisión y se encontró deseosa de saber qué había hecho para ganarse el respeto de los más veteranos de aquella habitación, sobretodo de Snape que parecía tenerle cierta aversión al policía.

No podía evitarlo. Era curiosa. Siempre lo había sido. En realidad eso era precisamente lo que había hecho que fuera una estudiante tan buena; le gustaba saberlo todo, le gustaba aprenderlo todo… a los cuatro años le había pedido a su padre que le explicara por qué la atmósfera era azul y, no convencida con la explicación de que cada planeta es de un color diferente, media hora después su madre se había llevado el susto de su vida al verla encaramada a la estantería del comedor, como si fuera una escaladora, para tomar la enciclopedia que estaba arriba del todo. Ese arriba del todo sólo era un metro y medio, pero considerando que la niña medía poco más de medio metro, el libro estaba arriba del todo. Era divertido ser curiosa. Aprendías muchas cosas, y además podías poner en evidencia a los demás o avergonzar a los mayores con depende qué preguntas. Algo que siempre había encontrado divertido.

-Entonces, ¿quién se lo explica? –interrumpió Sirius con voz risueña como siempre.

-Que lo haga Malfoy, parece que los resúmenes se le dan muy bien –comentó arisco Ronald. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Al menos hay algo que se me da bien –replicó Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Dime, Weasley, ¿a cuántos has perdido en la última misión ahora que nadie pudo estar ahí para salvarte el trasero?

-¡Serás… -se levantó furioso el pelirrojo.

Hermione vio como Draco ni siquiera se movía. Nervios de acero. Igual que un cirujano cuando entraba al quirófano. Podía estar nervioso, tener problemas con el pago del coche, la hipoteca o con los hijos pero en cuanto un cirujano entraba en quirófano, se convertía en alguien con nervios de acerco, alguien a quien parecía que nada le perturbaba. Draco Malfoy era una de esas personas.

-Ron siéntate –ordenó Harry esta vez con gesto más grave-. Todos sabemos que has hecho un buen trabajo –esto pareció calmar al pelirrojo a medias y Hermione apuntó en su agenda mental que ese hombre podía ser bastante temperamental-. Remus, por favor, ¿quieres hacer los honores?

El hombre asintió y se giró hacia ella. Dorados. Por primera vez desde que lo miraba, Hermione podía notar el brillo dorado en los ojos de Remus Lupin. Era… hipnotizador… tranquilizador… Empezaba a entender por qué Harry había pedido que fuera él quien se lo explicara todo… su voz era sedante y pausada, calmada… y eso combinado con el extraño color de sus ojos, hacía que la chica se sintiese tranquila.

-Hace cincuenta años, el gobierno se enfrentó a un grupo terrorista que amenazó con una guerra nuclear mundial si no conseguían lo que querían: la rendición de todos los países y la promesa hecha bajo juramento de que todos los dirigentes relegarían sus poderes en ellos. Evidentemente, el gobierno no podía permitir eso –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Se creó –continuó hablando Sirius-, un grupo de elite con los mejores policías, militares y soldados especiales del momento. Capitanes, generales, soldados, especialistas en espionaje, en armas y en informática formaban parte de ese grupo que fue entrenado con el único objetivo de conseguir destruir a ese grupo terrorista. ¿Recuerdas la explosión del puente de San Francisco hace cuarenta años? Supongo que has oído hablar de ello.

Hermione asintió. No iba a poder olvidar aquello nunca. Ella aún no había nacido, pero recordaba como sus padres habían hablado de aquello durante mucho tiempo; casi podía notar el dolor en sus palabras cuando recordaban la gran explosión que se había producido en el puente cuando un ferry pasaba por debajo de él en hora punta. Los análisis habían determinado que el ferry iba cargado de explosivos suficientes para hacer volar tola la isla si lo hubiesen querido así. Lo recordaba porque su madre siempre le decía que aquel día ella no cogió el ferry porque su padre se lo pidió, le pidió que se quedara en tierra. Setecientas cuarenta y dos personas murieron, mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños… bebés… Había sido desde ese momento en que ella había admirado el trabajo de su padre como policía y había sido el momento en que, sin saberlo, ya había empezado a pensar en ser de mayor alguien que, de alguna manera, pudiera aliviar el sufrimiento de aquellos que no sabían como hacerlo o que no podían.

-Fue obra de esos imbéciles –apuntó Snape-. Eran unos idiotas… si no hubieran hecho nada, los explosivos hubieran llegado hasta la isla y no hubiéramos podido localizarles. Pero un ferry lleno de dinamita pura como aquel que dice… -menó la cabeza-… fue fácil seguirles el rastro.

-A partir de ese momento –continuó diciendo Remus retomando la palabra-, el gobierno determinó que ese grupo especial de hombres debía seguir en acción. Hoy en día se encargan de narcotraficantes peligrosos, terroristas que amenazan la paz mundial y agentes dobles que se cuelan en sus sistemas informáticos y entre las líneas enemigas para destruir a todo aquel que sea una amenaza para el gobierno.

-Hace treinta años –interrumpió Ginny-. Hubo un… fallo… -comentó como si esa no fuera la palabra que estaba buscando. A algunos de los hombres y mujeres que estaban en ese grupo se les subió el poder a la cabeza… y hubieron algunos tropiezos…

-¿Llamas tropiezo a que se aliaran con los terroristas? –preguntó burlón Blaise. Ginny lo ignoró completamente.

Ron suspiró.

-Los gobiernos suspendieron la formación del grupo de elite, al menos, oficialmente… Inglaterra, España y EE.UU continúan con este grupo especial disfrazados bajo un anexo del FBI.

-Vosotros…vosotros sois parte del grupo de elite de Inglaterra… -dijo Hermione entonces. Lupin asintió-. ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi padre o conmigo o con Amanda? –preguntó-. No entiendo nada…

-Tu padre, Anthony Granger formaba parte de ese grupo… -dijo entonces Snape-… era el mejor…

-¿Conoció a mi padre?

Snape asintió con una triste sonrisa.

-Éramos buenos amigos… lamento su pérdida.

Hermione asintió, incapaz de darse cuenta de que en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera gritado que después de trece años no le importaba demasiado que alguien lamentara la pérdida de su padre… ella la lamentaba más que nadie. Pero asintió en silencio, esperando algo… ¿qué? No lo sabía… quizá simplemente que alguien siguiera explicándole qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Hace dieciocho años, se produjo una ola de crímenes… la desaparición en masa de niños de edades entre tres y dieciséis años que volvían a aparecer muertos por sobredosis de droga… -continuó diciendo Lupin-… supongo que eras muy pequeña pero debes recordar algo de eso…

Hermione asintió.

-Sí… -sonrió de forma amarga-… papá no me dejaba ni siquiera salir sola al jardín –comentó distraídamente-, yo tenía siete años y siempre me decía que mi curiosidad iba a llevarme a algún problema… Lo recuerdo…

-Tu padre inició la investigación. Él estaba a cargo de nuestro grupo. Se lo tomó como algo personal –dijo entonces Snape.

-A veces, cuando parecía que no había ninguna pista, cuando parecía que no había nada a lo que aferrarnos, solí sacar una fotografía tuya de su bolsillo –Hermione sonrió; sabía qué fotografía era; siempre la llevaba con él; Sirius le sonrió de vuelta-, y nos decía que cualquiera que pudiera hacer daño a una niña de siete años como tú, merecía la cárcel o incluso morir…

-Se descubrió –interrumpió Malfoy por primera vez en toda la conversación atrayendo la atención de Hermione que lo maldijo por ello, siendo consciente de que quizá no le prestara atención a lo que él iba a decir, sino sólo a los ojos grises que la miraban con detenimiento-, que un nuevo producto estaba siendo fabricado en nuestras costas. Una droga tan potente como mortal y que necesitaban comprobar cuánta era la dosis adecuada… Utilizaban a los niños para probarlo –añadió él con voz neutra pero ligeramente dolida, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer castaña.

-Tu padre se infiltró entre ellos –dijo entonces Harry-. Consiguió ganarse su respeto y su confianza simulando algunos ataques terroristas y la muerte de alguno de nosotros –Snape sonrió a medias-; estábamos a esto –indicó un espacio mínimo entre su dedo pulgar y el índice- de atraparles… Pero algo se torció… Cinco años después, nos llegaron unos informes donde se ponía de manifiesto que alguien dentro de la organización de los narcotraficantes había descubierto que Anthony era un agente… dos días después, tu padre murió en aquel accidente…

Lo recordaba. Ella había llegado del colegio. Iba repasando mentalmente como siempre hacía, los ejercicios que debía hacer aquella misma tarde y lo que iba a estudiar y esquematizar; no le importaba que los demás dijesen que estudiar era lo único que sabía hacer; ella sabía la verdad… era una excelente deportista, corría cada mañana con su padre y por las noches, en el jardín trasero de la casa, jugaban a baloncesto hasta que era tan de noche que las estrellas se veían en toda su esplendor. Aquel día… había tenido el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir… era una opresión en el pecho, una sensación de angustia que llevaba atemorizándola todo el día y que ni siquiera el excelente que había sacado en geografía había conseguido aliviarle.

El coche de policia en la puerta de su casa la hizo detenerse unos segundos; apretó contra su pecho la carpeta y caminó de forma temblorosa hacia la entrada; el buzón de correo aún estaba lleno, dos agentes la miraron cuando ella entró en la casa, su madre estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada en el sofá, abrazando a la pequeña de siete años que no entendía qué ocurría. El agente de pie delante de su madre la miró a ella con tristeza y entonces lo supo.

Había pasado algo. El presentimiento había sido más que eso, algo había ocurrido. Inconscientemente había recordado la sonrisa de su padre de aquella mañana al despedirse de ella; la había besado en la frente como siempre hacía y le había revuelto los rizos que por una vez, parecían estar en su sitio; un "te quiero, preciosa" le había sido dedicado y ella le había contestado con un "te quiero papá".

-Yo empecé poco después el instituto… -dijo ella-… pero no sé qué… Mi padre me hubiera dicho…

-No podía decírtelo Hermione –le dijo Harry-, podía ponerte en peligro… Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera tu madre sabía que Anthony pertenecía a este grupo –hizo una pausa y la miró-. Nos hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara, te protegeríamos siempre, Hermione –dijo el hombre de ojos verdes.

-En realidad –intervino Blaise-, llevamos bastante tiempo protegiéndote –comentó encogiéndose de hombros-. La entrada a tu instituto ya estaba marcada por uno de nosotros…

-¿Cómo? –la chica estaba incrédula ante aquella afirmación.

Blaise miró a Harry y éste asintió. Tomó una de las carpetas y la deslizó sobre la mesa hasta que la mano de Hermione la detuvo frente a ella.

-Ahí está todo… -dijo Ronald-… la muerte de tu padre, todo lo que hemos sabido de ti en estos años, tus novios, la relación con tu madre y con tu hermana, tus viajes, tus salidas… -hizo un gesto con la mano indicando un largo etcétera-… En fin, ya puede imaginarlo.

Hermione abrió la carpeta con dedos temblorosos intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que en absoluto sentía. Allí dentro debían hacer cientos de fotografías, informes y recortes periodísticos… Empezó a pasar sus ojos por las letras y las imágenes… ¿una copia de su historial clínico? Miró a Harry que se revolvió ciertamente incómodo en la silla. Una fotografía del primer día de instituto, su anuario, su graduación, una copia de sus notas en el instituto, redacciones escritas por ella, imágenes, fotografías de sus caídas y las cicatrices que habían provocado en su piel…

Control. Se sentía controlada. Toda su vida había intentado controlarlo todo; desde la muerte de su padre se había prometido a sí misma que nada escaparía a su control y sin embargo, ellos la habían estado controlando todo aquel tiempo. Lo sabían todo de ella… ¡todo! Incluso conocían a su padre más de lo que ella misma lo había hecho… Se sintió mareada.

Hermione necesitaba pensar. Sentía como su mano temblaba de forma involuntaria y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Hacía mucho que no los tenía, no desde que era una niña y había aprendido a controlar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Echó la silla hacia atrás, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró su cabeza entre las manos contando mentalmente mientras inspiraba y exhalaba intentando mantener el control de aquello.

Una mano fuerte y cálida se movió cerca de ella pero no le dio importancia. La sintió reconfortante sobre su espalda, dándole ligeros golpecitos que para ella no tenían sentido. Una voz sinuosa y dulce llegó a su oído izquierdo.

-Tranquila… -susurró-… respira tranquila… -un suave golpe en la espalda-… un, dos, tres… -tres golpecitos en la espalda-… y ahora suéltalo… -una caricia en la nuca-… vamos, otra vez… un, dos, tres… -tres golpes para ayudarla a respirar-… suéltalo… -otra caricia.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando siguiendo a aquella voz, de que los golpes suaves en su espalda la estaban ayudando a respirar y que la caricia en su nuca la ayudaba a relajarse en cierto modo.

-Estoy bien… -susurró la chica entonces. Pero la grande mano aún transmitía calor a su espalda, asegurándole en silencio que estaba bien, que no había prisa, que no tenía por qué correr-… de verdad, estoy bien… sólo… sólo ha sido un mareo…

Se incorporó despacio y casi se echó hacia atrás cuando la mirada de Draco Malfoy apareció delante de ella a escasos centímetros, con un brillo de preocupación y empatía que desapareció enseguida mientras el policía se volvía a sentar. Snape y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y burla que pasó desapercibida para los demás pero no para Draco que gruñó a modo de respuesta para hacerles entender que no quería escucha ni una palabra de aquello.

Hermione carraspeó. Necesitaba descansar. El hombro le empezaba a doler de nuevo y maldiciendo, tomó su bolso, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña caja blanca de donde tomó una pastilla grande y blanca.

-Maldita sea… -musitó al mirar dentro del bolso y darse cuenta de que no llevaba su acostumbrada botella de agua. Un vaso de agua apareció en la mesa, cortesía de Draco Malfoy -… Gracias.

Por respuesta, Malfoy asintió mientras aún apartaba la jarra de agua; Hermione se metió la pastilla en la boca y la tragó con un sorbo de agua, notando como el dolor empezaba a mitigar, aunque aún no lo suficiente.

Necesitaba descansar, por supuesto, pero también necesitaba saber. Carraspeó ligeramente.

-¿Amanda…

-Amanda era una de las nuestras –confirmó Ron-. Has estado en peligro tantas veces que te asustarías… Pero nunca ha pasado algo tan a la vista…

-¿Y por qué ahora? –preguntó Hermione-. Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora…

-Es lo que intentamos descubrir –comentó cansado Remus-. Hemos empezado a recibir llamadas de niños desaparecidos… igual que empezó todo aquello… -miró a Harry y Hermione frunció el ceño cuando el moreno negó suavemente causando que Lupin se callara.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo derecho a saber toda la verdad –dijo ligeramente enfadada.

-No es nada que tengas que saber por ahora –dijo Harry con voz dura y fría, como el agente al mando que era-. De momento te buscaremos un lugar seguro hasta que sepamos qué está ocurriendo. No puedes volver a tu piso.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era para darle órdenes de aquella forma? Frunció el ceño mientras miraba al hombre. Otro idiota como le había parecido Malfoy. ¿Es que todos los hombres guapos y atractivos tenían que ser idiotas o estúpidos arrogantes? Seguro que a su madre le gustaría estar con esos dos… Rodó los ojos. No iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara lo que le había costado tanto tiempo conseguir; no iba a dejar que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

-No –dijo la joven médico.

-Uno de nosotros tiene que estar siempre con ella –insistió Ron-. Y no pienso poner a mi hermana en el mismo campo que en el que estuvo Amanda.

-He dicho que no –lo intentó de nuevo Hermione alzando un poco más la voz al verse ignorada.

-Haremos turnos de vigilancia de dos –dijo Harry tomando la palabra-. Snape, encárgate de conseguir alguno de los apartamentos francos para testigos protegidos –el hombre de negro asintió.

-¡He dicho que no!

Malfoy la miró y sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que ella estaba mirando fijamente a Potter. Si el hombre moreno pensaba que ella iba a obedecer en silencio, Malfoy tenía serias dudas de ello. Y cualquiera que pudiera poner en un compromiso a Potter podía convertirse en su aliado… por muy mujer gritona que fuera.

-Remus, habla con el director del hospital e invéntate algo… no va a volver a ese hospital; es un blanco demasiado fácil y…

-¡NO!

Esta vez, su negativa fue acompañada por el ruido de la silla al moverse hacia atrás desplazándose cuando ella se puso en pie y por el ruido seco de sus manos abiertas golpeando la mesa haciendo que la carpeta que seguía abierta sobre ella se tambalease provocando la caída de algunos de aquellos documentos al suelo.

-No voy a renunciar a mi vida –dijo ella muy firme.

-Hermione, no estás siendo razonable… -intentó hablarle Remus.

-¿No? Acabo de enterarme que mi padre era un agente especial de un grupo de elite, que murió porque alguien le asesinó, que he tenido durante toda mi vida a una horda de agentes protegiéndome sin mi consentimiento y que pretendéis seguir haciéndolo sin importaros lo que yo piense de ello –dijo ella entre dientes mirando a Remus-. Yo creo que he sido demasiado razonable –miró a Harry-, pero no voy a perder todo lo que he conseguido porque hayáis decidido que estoy en peligro.

-No lo hemos decidido –la interrumpió Ron-, lo estás –confirmó.

-¡Me da igual! –gritó ella fulminándolo con la mirada y haciendo que el pelirrojo viese en los ojos de la joven mujer la misma mirada de enfado que solía ver en los ojos de su hermana cando se enfadaba con Blaise por insinuar algo que no debería siquiera haber pensado-, he trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estoy; estudié noche y día durante tres años para lograr sacarme la carrera en cuatro años en lugar de en siete y lo conseguí con las mejores calificaciones; tengo una vida propia y no voy a renunciar a ella sólo porque hayáis decidido que estoy en peligro. No lo haré aunque tenga que morir como murió mi padre –espetó inflándose de un valor que no sentía.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada; la guerra de miradas entre Hermione y Harry parecía asustar a todo el que estaba allí excepto a Malfoy y Snape que parecían divertidos intentando saber cómo iba a reaccionar Harry ante aquella sublevación por parte de quien debía ser una dulce protegida.

-¡Harry! –gritó la mujer que estaba en el mostrador entrando en la habitación después de llamar de forma apresurada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él molesto por la interrupción.

-Es… -miró a Sirius un segundo y vio los ojos del hombre oscurecerse, sombríos, como si de alguna manera presintiera lo que iba a decir-…Es Black… Lo han detenido en el sur de Francia hace dos horas, está a punto de llegar.

La tensión de la sala fue tanta que Hermione hubiera jurado que alguien podría cortarla con un cuchillo. Black… Miró a Sirius que parecía haber perdido todo resquicio de sonrisa alguna. Black, Hermione se encontró preguntándose si serían parientes… Por supuesto que podían no serlo pero… la expresión de sus ojos, la dureza en los gestos de su rostro, sus puños apretados, el aire contenido con rabia inusitada… Si no eran parientes, lo que sí que no podía negar era que le conocía.

-Yo iré –se ofreció Draco levantándose de la silla que había ocupado hasta el momento.

-No, yo voy –le cortó Sirius tajante.

-No estás en condiciones para interrogarle Black –le contestó él con sorna-. Además, quiero hablar con mi querido primo a solas.

Sirius no se movió de la silla. Nadie dijo nada. Sólo los pasos de Malfoy se escuchaban haciendo eco mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Malfoy, voy yo –dijo Sirius serio sin moverse-. No cruces esa puerta.

-Mírame –le contestó el rubio burlón.

-Draco… -Malfoy se detuvo y se giró con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro-. Por favor… deja que vaya yo… quiero saber… necesito saber…

-Estás demasiado implicado, Sirius –intervino Ginny colocando una mano sobre la del hombre, ambas sobre la mesa-, no creo que sea bueno que…

-Déjale que vaya –se escuchó la voz de Remus. Harry miró al hombre de ojos casi dorados-. Harry… -lo apremió-… tú sabes mejor que nadie por qué…

Harry suspiró. Hermione casi podía ver como se debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer; estaba claro que eran hombres entrenados para seguir las reglas, pero también era más que evidente que eran hombres que seguían vivos precisamente por saltarse las reglas.

-De acuerdo Sirius –el aludido se levantó-. Blaise, ve con él.

-Puedo ir solo.

-No, no puedes –le replicó Harry ignorando el tono de advertencia en su voz-. O vas con Zabinni o no vas, tú eliges, Sirius.

Gruñó, gritó y fulminó a Potter con su mirada que podía llegar a ser tan fría y despiadada como le había parecido la de Draco Malfoy pero Harry parecía haber lidiado con esos arranques de furia demasiadas veces para dejarse intimidar por él. Sirius abandonó la habitación con Blaise.

-Malfoy –el rubio le miró-. Ocúpate de Hermione –le pidió. Miró a la mujer y suspiró-. Supongo que querrás pasar por tu casa para recoger tus cosas.

-He dicho que no voy a…

-Ahora mismo tu apartamento es la escena de un crimen –le contestó Snape fríamente-. Necesitas salir de allí para dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Hermione asintió sonrojándose ligeramente. Harry suspiró.

-Malfoy –Draco, que permanecía de pie le miró-, acompáñala y luego llévala a un sitio seguro, prioridad cuatro –añadió. El rubio asintió-. En cuanto esté instalada, quiero dirección y aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vamos, Granger –apremió el agente. Hermione miró a Ginny y la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Puede parecer un bruto y un arrogante estúpido, pero es el mejor, no te pasará nada.

No era eso lo que le preocupaba a Hermione, no le preocupaba que alguien intentara matarla sino más bien, pensó mientras salía de la habitación con Malfoy detrás de ella, si ella podría aguantar sin matarle a él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No entendía qué le pasaba con aquella mujer. Aún no le había agradecido nada de lo que había hecho y él estaba seguro de que a una no siempre le salvaban la vida en un callejón y la llevaban luego al hospital donde se quedaba velándola hasta que despertara y algún maldito matasanos le asegurara que estaba bien.

Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora tenía que hacer de niñero. Miró a la mujer que iba sentada con él en el deportivo negro y apretó las manos alrededor del volante. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido de la oficina. Se mostraba entera y tranquila pero él era demasiado dado a observar la actitud de los demás como para dejarse engañar. Estaba asustada; sólo había que ver cómo temblaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella lo suficiente para tener que compartir el mismo espacio vital. Suspiró. Aquella iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Aparcó el coche frente al edificio; el coche de ella seguía en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior. Ella bajó del coche y él enarcó una ceja; había dado por supuesto que ella estaría esperando que se comportara de forma caballerosa con él y él ya había determinado que si eso era lo que buscaba se iba a dar de narices contra la pared porque él no era así con las personas a las que debían proteger.

Entró con ella al edificio después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca de ellos y antes de que ella entrara en el ascensor, el agente insistió en retenerla fuera unos segundos mientras inspeccionaba el pequeño lugar. Ella enarcó una ceja y sonrió de forma burlona.

-¿Quiere mirar también en mis zapatos? –preguntó.

-Le sorprendería saber en qué sitios pueden haber transmisores, bombas o trampas –le replicó él.

Hermione no contestó; se limitó a rodar los ojos y a entrar en el ascensor para picar al botón del quinto piso mientras aferraba con fuerza el bolso como si fuera un salvavidas. Se permitió mirarla de reojo. Era bonita. Era realmente bonita. Apenas utilizaba maquillaje, no como las mujeres que él conocía; no vestía de forma provocativa y sus zapatos no parecían estar sobre dos agujas y aún así, Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de que llamaba la atención cuando paseaba por la calle simplemente por ser ella. Tenía el cabello largo y de un color miel que invitaba a acariciarlo, a enterrar las manos entre aquellos grandes rizos que caían sobre su espalda en aquellos momentos; estrecha cintura y grandes caderas que se movían de forma insinuante pese a que estaba seguro de que ella no lo hacía queriendo… quizá en eso residía parte de su belleza, en que no sabía que la poseía.

El ascensor se detuvo y él sostuvo la puerta para que ella pasara primero. La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta y se escuchaban voces de dentro. Hermione se detuvo en el reallano y Malfoy en un gesto instintivo la colocó detrás de él indicándole que permaneciera en silencio mientras él se acercaba a la puerta; la mujer casi tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio la pistola asomando por detrás del pantalón cuando él se levantó la chaqueta para hacer un amago de tomarla.

Vio como Draco se pegaba a la pared y miraba por la rendija de la puerta y sin quererlo, soltó un suspiro exhalando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo involuntariamente cuando él alejó la mano de la pistola y se la llevó a la cintura donde tenía colgada su placa, al tiempo que soltaba varios juramentos y maldiciones y le hacía un gesto para que ella le siguiese.

-Soy el detective Malfoy –anunció entrando en el piso antes de que los tres policías que estaban allí pudiesen hacer amago de coger siquiera sus armas-, la señorita Granger ha venido a recoger algunas cosas hasta que la investigación se cierre, espero –miró con reprobación a uno de los policías que parecía bastante interesado en la ropa interior que estaba aún doblada en la cesa de ropa limpia-, que eso no sea ningún problema.

El policía dejó la ropa inmediatamente y el otro intentó esconder el hecho de que habían estado revisando la cocina. Malfoy rodó los ojos y en un acto mecánico memorizó los números de las placas de los tres policías; si eran tan estúpidos para hacer aquello, merecían que los rebajasen a simples guardias de tráfico.

Hermione entró en el apartamento y cerró los ojos un segundo. Sólo eso. El tiempo suficiente para decirse a sí misma que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada. Una vieja técnica a la que los médicos recurrían cuando estaban nerviosos ante una operación o a la hora de tener que dar un diagnóstico que desembocaría en lágrimas para el paciente o para, generalmente, los parientes del paciente.

Draco miró a la mujer y la vio parada en medio del salón. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Vio sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños temblando, su barbilla también y sus ojos apagados parecían no querer mirar a ningún sitio.

Y entonces lo entendió. Estaba paralizada. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas había descubierto demasiadas cosas sobre su padre, que había sido protegida siempre por algo que desconocía, habían estado a punto de matarla y había presenciado la muerte de la que había sido su mejora miga y que había resultado ser una agente más; en realidad, ella había aparentado mucha más serenidad que cualquier otra mujer a la que le hubiera pasado algo semejante.

Y por si eso no había sido suficiente, tenía que regresar allí, al lugar donde había visto el cadáver de su amiga, al lugar donde había personas fisgoneando en sus armarios, en su cocina, en su nevera, en los cajones de su ropa interior. Frunció el ceño. Él, tan celoso de su intimidad como era, los habría echado a todos sin contemplaciones y ella, que seguramente era lo que deseaba hacer, no podía.

Alzó la voz por encima de los leves sollozos que empezaban a hacer que los hombros de la mujer temblasen ligeramente y se dirigió hacia los tres agentes que aún permanecían en el salón.

-Pueden retirarse –ordenó secamente-, me quedaré con Granger y luego cerraré –anunció. Los agentes se miraron entre ellos titubeando y Draco rodó los ojos internamente-. ¿No me han oído o están esperando una invitación formal, caballeros?

-Es que no podemos dejar este… -empezó a decir uno de ellos.

-No acostumbro a dar explicaciones si no es a mi superior y creo que ustedes no entran en esa categoría, agentes –les contestó Draco haciendo gala de sus malos modales y su mirada fría e impersonal-, yo me hago responsable de todo. ¡Lárguense! –gritó al ver que ninguno de los tres se movía.

-Nos quejaremos a nuestro superior –amenazó uno de ellos.

-Draco Malfoy, detective de la comisaría número 53 de Baker Street, mi superior inmediato es Harry Potter –disfrutó al ver como los rostros de los hombres se encogían por el miedo al nombrar a Potter y se sintió satisfecho de que al menos, el nombre de Potter y su fama le precedieran-. Si quieren quejarse adelante, les estaré esperando encantado –finalizó mientras les daba la espalda y se ponía detrás de Hermione como si les estuviera desafiando a hacer o decir algo al respecto.

Escuchó como se iban y miró a Hermione sin saber qué decir o qué hacer al respecto. Pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado tiempo.

-Gracias… -dijo ella en apenas un susurro-. Yo… no soportaba que estuvieran fisgando en mis cosas conmigo aquí… -intentó explicarse.

Draco asintió por toda respuesta.

-No se preocupe, está bien, forma parte de mi trabajo - ella asintió sintiéndose idiota, todo era trabajo para aquel hombre de acero-. Recoja lo que necesite y sea imprescindible –le dijo intentando no parecer tan rudo como siempre.

Hermione recogió su maletín con el ordenador del lugar donde siempre lo dejaba y lo colocó sobre la mesita para asegurarse de cogerlo luego; por si acaso, colocó su bolso encima. Ignoró el salón y la cocina y atravesó el pasillo sintiendo náuseas repentinas al pasar frente a la puerta del baño aún abierta con el marco forzado y agujereado por los disparos que aún sonaban en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano al hombro herido y negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba bien.

Entró en la habitación con la mirada fija en el armario, sacó una pequeña maleta y recogió algo de ropa sin siquiera pensar bien en lo que estaba tomando; su mente demasiado ocupada queriendo alejarse de allí. Se dirigió a la cómoda y apenas tomo algo más que su frasco de colonia habitual y la fotografía de su padre que guardaba con gran cariño; le sonrió el hombre uniformado de la imagen y besó la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón antes de posarlos sobre la fotografía y guardarla en la pequeña maleta; una chaqueta, un libro que guardaba sobre el escritorio, algunos informes y discos con información del hospital; lo necesario para ella, sus pacientes, como siempre. Suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de Amanda.

Malfoy la miró desde dentro de la habitación cuando ella entró y Hermione se obligó a aguantar la mirada gris.

-Yo… -carraspeó-… tengo que tomar algo de aquí… -dijo.

Malfoy asintió y ella suspiró, aliviada y sin saber por qué. Alguien había ordenado el cuarto y aunque se había intentado limpiar la mancha de sangre del suelo, aún había cierto color rojizo y el olor metálico de la sangre inundaba la habitación de Amanda.

Draco la miró. Vio como se arrodillaba frente a la cama que una vez había sido de Amanda mientras farfullaba algo entre dientes y empezaba a sacar una caja de cartón de debajo de la misma.

-Amanda siempre decía que era mejor guardar aquí las joyas… -argumentó-… que si un ladrón entraba buscando una caja fuerte nunca buscaría en una vieja caja de cartón…Quizá si la caja no hubiese estado aquí… ella no hubiera…

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Ella no tenía la culpa de la muerte de Amanda, ¿por qué se echaba la culpa de aquella forma tan estúpida? No era bueno consolando a la gente, ¡por todos los diablos! Cuando algo así pasaba, siempre estaba Remus con sus palabras tranquilas, o Potter con su sonrisa de "todo se arreglará" o incluso el idota de Black era capaz de hacer que alguien se sintiera mejor con alguna de sus estúpidas bromas. Pero él no sabía cómo consolar a nadie. Nunca le habían enseñado, nunca lo había sentido…

Y cuando no sabía qué hacer, siempre ocurría lo mismo, su instinto actuaba por él. De ese modo había atrapado a varios terroristas, fiándose de sí mismo, guiándose por lo que él haría o por lo que él desearía que alguien hiciera.

Se agachó junto a la mujer y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo intentando no lastimarle el hombro. Se sorprendió de lo débil y lo frágil que parecía. Juraría que podría romper todos los huesos de su cuerpo si la apretaba demasiado y sin embargo, ella había aparentado ser tan fuerte como él cuando en realidad estaba terriblemente asustada. En un primer momento, Granger se tensó contra el cuerpo que la abrazaba. No estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico con los hombres, algo que también, desesperaba a su madre, por supuesto.

-Tranquila… -le susurró Malfoy entonces acercando sus labios al oído de ella-… todo está bien… No voy a dejar que te pase nada… -siguió diciéndole lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un animalillo asustado-. Todo va a estar bien… No pasa nada… tranquila…

Aquellas palabras fueron puro bálsamo par la mujer que por un momento olvidó lo que había ocurrido, quién la tenía abrazada, en qué habitación estaban… lo olvidó todo y dejó caer la máscara de seguridad y fortaleza que había mantenido desde la noche anterior. Estaba aterrada, aterrada por estar allí, por haber estado a punto de morir, por estar en peligro, por conocer algo que no sabía qué era, por no saber qué esperaban de ella… por todo…

La primera lágrima descendió de sus ojos y quedó atrapada en la camisa de Malfoy, mezclándose con la colonia de menta que él llevaba. Apretó sus manos aferrándose en torno a un trozo de la camisa de él, en el pecho y enterró su rostro en él, colocando su frente sobre el pecho del agente que la acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazándola con más fuerza mientras su mano derecha empezaba a hacerle un suave y lento masaje en la nuca.

-Ya está pequeña… -susurró él de nuevo-… Llora todo lo que quieras, Granger… No va a pasarte nada… te lo prometo… -en un gesto que ni siquiera él supo de donde había salido, la besó en la cabeza suavemente aspirando el aroma a rosas que procedía del suave cabello de la mujer-. Vamos… te llevaré a un lugar seguro… No pasará nada… Te lo prometo…

Ella asintió. No le importaba dónde la llevara. No le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que él la protegería. Era lo único que le importaba, eso y el corazón fuerte que latía con rapidez bajo su mano. Un corazón duro, de ritmo rápido y con un latir poderoso. Como el de un león que protege lo suyo. Se relajó contra el abrazo del hombre. Quizá Malfoy no era tan horrible como ella había creído. Quizá sí tuviera, después de todo, sentimientos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entró en el bar acompañado de Remus y Ron. Habían recibido una llamada de Blaise al que encontraron cerca de la barra, colocado estratégicamente para no llamar la atención mientras vigilaba a Sirius que parecía muy concentrado en la copa que tenía en la mano, la sexta, contaba ya Blaise a parte de las cuatro cervezas que había bebido hasta que ellos tres llegaron.

Era un local pequeño, oscuro y sombrío, instalado en uno de los callejones de las calles de Londres y llamado el Caldero Chorreante, un lugar perfecto para los policías cuando querían encontrar información de alguien o de algo. La música sonaba en una vieja máquina de discos que Ron no sabía cómo podía funcionar aún, en un rincón del lugar; la barra ocupaba gran parte del local de paredes rojas y suelo negro, oscuridad frente a la luz que había tras aquellas paredes. Varias mesas y sillas repartidas por el lugar, entrechocándose entre sí y desperdigadas sin ningún orden en concreto alrededor de las columnas de hierro que sustentaban el techo del lugar. Al fondo de la barra, un estrecho pasillo llevaba al cuarto de baño y a una puerta trasera. El hedor a alcohol mezclado con sudor hizo que Lupin frunciera el ceño.

-¿Por qué Sirius siempre tiene que elegir los bares más asquerosos cuando le da por emborracharse? –preguntó rodando los ojos.

Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por que si no, no sería él –comentó divertido haciendo sonreír a Lupin-. ¿Harry?

El chico asintió y se dirigió hacia Blaise que le saludó con un gesto de cabeza. El moreno frunció el ceño al ver un hematoma que empezaba a formarse en el ojo izquierdo y que se veía perfectamente incluso en la oscuridad del bar.

-¿Estás bien?

Blaise asintió.

-Estaba un poco alterado –comentó-, fingí que me largaba y te llamé –miró por encima del hombro y sonrió al ver a Remus y Ron junto a la puerta-, veo que has traído a la caballería.

Harry sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros.

-Remus es el único que logra convencerlo de que deje de beber –Blaise enarcó ambas cejas y Harry sonrió, esta vez, de forma más abierta-, y Ron es el que mejor aguanta los golpes, por algo lo llaman el muro rojo, ¿no? –Blaise rió suavemente, negó con la cabeza, dejó un par de monedas en la barra y tragó de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de su cerveza-. ¿Cómo está de mal?

Blaise sonrió con tristeza.

-Regulus dijo ciertas cosas desagradables… está hundido, Harry. Espero que podáis llevarlo a casa, si necesitáis ayuda…

-No, tranquilo, ya has hecho bastante por él. Ve a casa y descansa, mañana a las siete en la oficina, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar –vio como Remus se acercaba a Sirius y miró a ver qué pasaba mientras Blaise salía del lugar.

Frunció el ceño. Remus intentaba convencerlo de algo pero por los movimientos negativos de la cabeza de Sirius, él no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Remus insistió de nuevo y esta vez, se ganó un grito del moreno y Harry estaba seguro de que le hubiese golpeado de no ser porque era Remus.

Ron se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres que haga algo? –le preguntó.

Harry negó. Remus se alzó de hombros y miró a Ronald y Harry, el moreno le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo dejara tranquilo y Remus le hizo caso.

-Iros a casa –les dijo a los dos hombres-, yo me ocupo de Sirius.

-Harry, no está razonable –le avisó Remus-. No ha querido escucharme siquiera…

Pero la mirada de Harry era la misma que la de James Potter cuando decidía algo. La misma que tenía cuando decidió que Lily Evans sería su esposa. Determinación y decisión. No había nada más.

Remus asintió y Ron y él salieron del bar. Harry se acercó a Sirius y se sentó a su lado. El camarero le miró.

-Una cerveza –le pidió-. La mejor que tengas –añadió.

El camarero le sirvió en silencio y Harry se abstuvo de comentar que las jarras de los vertederos estaban más limpias que las que el daba. A Sirius no parecía haberle importado demasiado, aunque, viendo el brillo en sus ojos, a su padrino le podrían haber puesto una cerveza con un dedo amputado dentro y no se habría quejado.

Sí, porque Sirius Black, era para Potter, más que su compañero de trabajo o su amigo. Sirius Black era su padrino. Había sido una suerte encontrarlo después de tantos años y daba por ello gracias a los cielos cada día. Su vida no había sido fácil. Cuando cumplió dos años de edad, sus padres murieron, según le dijeron, en un accidente de tráfico, poco después supo la verdad, que un narcotraficante los había matado cuando había intentado secuestrar a Harry. Por suerte para el bebé, Albus Dumbledore, jefe por aquel entonces de la Orden del Fénix, como se hacía llamar la unidad a la que pertenecían, lo había acogido en su casa y por consiguiente, él había visto desde muy pequeño el trabajo que aquel grupo secreto ejercía.

No había sido hasta los trece años que supo la noticia de que tenía un padrino. Alguien que quería ocuparse de él, alguien que le iba a querer. No era ser malagradecido; Harry siempre le agradecería a Dumbledore que lo criara como si fuera su propio nieto, pero Albus apenas sabía nada de sus padres por lo que no podía contestar las preguntas que le rondaban a Harry por la cabeza. El día de su décimotercer cumpleaños, Albus lo sentó en el sofá de la sala y le dijo que su padrino, al que habían condenado por creer que había sido el culpable del asesinato de James y Lily Potter, había sido absuelto. Un tal Remus Lupin, perteneciente a la unidad, no había parado de remover Roma con Santiago hasta localizar a un pequeño topo de la organización de venta de bebés que había confesado que Sirius Black no había hecho nada en contra de los Potter; Albus le dijo a Harry que su padrino estaba libre y que Peter Pettergrew pagaría por sus crímenes.

Al día siguiente había ido a verle. No sabía qué esperar. No sabía qué esperaban de él. Estaba asustado, ansioso, animado y aterrado y no en ese orden precisamente. Pero cuando aquel hombre moreno de ojos grises y aspecto demacrado le abrió la puerta con aquella sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de forma alegre y melancólica, supo que todo iba a estar bien y cuando el hombre se agachó a su altura y posó sus manos en los hombros del aún niño y le dijo "eres igual a James pero los ojos… los ojos son de Lily", supo que no importaba si todo iba bien o no porque por fin iba a tener a alguien que le contestara las preguntas que siempre había querido saber. Estuvieron hablando horas, descubriendo así, que el color favorito de su madre era el violeta, que su padre odiaba que su cabello estuviese siempre revuelto hasta que las chicas habían empezado a decir que era algo sexy; que su madre había rechazado a su padre ciento cuarenta y dos veces pero que al final aceptó salir y que desde entonces no se había separado de él; que su padre había tenido un accidente con la moto de Sirius y que por lo tanto él había determinado que ningún hijo suyo subiría nunca a un trasto como aquel y que el día que había visto a su bebé en la moto con su padrino casi le había dado un ataque al corazón.

Cuando aquella noche, Sirius le preguntó si quería ir a vivir con él, Harry no lo pensó. No lo necesitaba. Agradeció a Albus todo lo que había hecho por él y le prometió que al cumplir los dieciocho ingresaría en la unidad secreta siendo el mejor hasta descubrir quién mató a sus padres. A los dieciocho años, cumplió su promesa. No había dejado la Orden desde entonces, trabajando cada año más duro que el anterior y ni un solo de esos días desde que había cumplido trece años, había dejado a Sirius solo. Jamás. No pensaba empezar ahora.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, Sirius saldría de allí gritando y maldiciendo y eso no era lo que quería. Conocía a su padrino lo suficiente para saber cómo hacerle hablar. Dos segundos más y el mayor empezó a abrir la boca, Harry bebió de su cerveza para ocultar su sonrisa. Nunca se equivocaba.

-Él la mató –dijo sencillamente Sirius al ver que Harry no decía nada. El joven agente asintió dejando que él siguiera hablando-. ¿Y sabes qué? No le importó –se rió suavemente. Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba borracho como una cuba-. Maldita sea… era una bruja pero era la única madre que había conocido… -se lamentó.

Harry, a su otro lado, hizo un mohín de disgusto; Sirius debía estar realmente mal si estaba disgustado por la muerte de Artemisa Black. Era una mala mujer, alguien que había criado a sus hijos a base de golpes y castigos y que les había introducido en el negocio de la trata de blancas, de la droga y de la prostitución; un negocio del que Sirius no había querido saber nada y que había atrapado al menor de los Black, a Regulus Black, su único hermano.

-¿Y sabes qué más me dijo? –Harry le miró bebiendo por encima de su copa-. Que si yo hubiera estado con ellos, él nunca habría terminado de aquella forma… -rió sonoramente, un par de tipos cerca de ellos se removieron incómodos y se apartaron. Ron sonrió, la risa estruendosa de Sirius siempre lograba ese efecto-. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al final yo tengo la culpa… -sonrió tristemente-… Como siempre… ¿no?

Ahí estaba. Ese era el motivo. Sirius no era como el resto de su familia, él sí tenía sentimientos, él sí tenía conciencia. El hecho de que Regulus le acusara cuando él no tenía la culpa había sido una estrategia para hundir a Sirius y, a juzgar por el aspecto del siempre atractivo agente, había surtido efecto. Se prometió a sí mismo mantener una conversación con Regulus… sin testigos, por supuesto.

-Es cierto –dijo Harry entonces. Sirius le miró-. Tú tienes la culpa Sirius. Y por eso, yo te doy las gracias.

Sirius parpadeó extrañado.

-Bueno, si no te hubieras largado de casa, si no te hubieras apartado de tu hermano y tu familia, yo no tendría a nadie más, así que tengo que darte las gracias –el policía mayor le sonrió amargamente-. Sirius, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca y no voy a dejar que te martirices de este modo, ¿entiendes? Dime una palabra. Una sola palabra y esta noche Regulus dormirá eternamente si consigo con eso aliviarte el dolor.

Sirius le miró. Hablaba en serio.

-No serías capaz de matar a nadie desarmado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba darle un cuchillo –se defendió.

-Regulus no duraría ni diez segundos Harry. Lo sabes. Eres un experto en armas blancas –manifestó con cierta diversión.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente.

-Al menos… -bebió de su vaso-… le daría la oportunidad de defenderse, cosa que él no ha hecho contigo.

-Quizá tendría que haberme quedado con él en casa… -dijo Sirius en voz alta. Harry negó suavemente.

-Entonces yo hubiera acabado teniendo que detenerte a ti –le dijo burlón consiguiendo que Sirius sonriese sinceramente-. Vamos a casa Sirius, ya has bebido suficiente por todo el mes, ¿no te parece?

Sirius Black asintió. Dejó que Harry pagara por los dos e intentó parecer solemne cuando Harry le hizo apoyarse en él para salir del local y llegar al coche; era sorprendente la fuerza que Potter tenía para ser un chaval de menos de treinta años. Siempre le sorprendía. James también le había sorprendido muchas veces. Tenía suerte de tener a Harry con él. Y a Remus. Remus… seguro que le echaría una buena bronca por haberse emborrachado sin él. Esperaba que al menos la bronca no fuese hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la tarde, presentía que iba a tener resaca. Cuando la suave música de Harry inundó el coche, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una muy buena resaca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy.**

**Esperemos que estos golpes de inspiración sigan así para poder subir capítulos de otros fics y también de este :p**

**Un besito para todos y ya sabeis que los reviews y los comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos, ok?**

**Sed buenos y recordad no hagais nada que yo no haría…**

**Sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	4. No sabes nada de mi vida

**Hola a todo el mundo, creo que hoy voy a saltarme la parrafada de siempre más que nada, porque entro a clase de literatura comparada en la Europa de 1980 dentro de dos minutos. Pero no podía dejar de agradecer sus comentarios a:**

**Yomisma, noiraaa, harrymaniatica, Sweetangel-M, pekelittrell, Belin03, LadyAkatsuki, Sami-Maraurder gril, Manuel, Luna duSoleil, unkatahe, Victoria Malfoy, consue, margara, lora chang, Dannia, oromalfoy, PauMalfoy, mari, DonGato, Duciell, Pixie tinkerbell, Klass208, TerryMoon, Alevivancov**

**Y ahora, adelante, disfrutad del capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 3. No sabes nada de mi vida

Sirius tomó un sorbo del café mientras digería las dos aspirinas. Apartó la taza de sus labios en cuanto notó el sabor salado del líquido amargo. No había nada mejor que una taza de café con sal y dos aspirinas para curar la resaca, lo sabía, pero también sabía que nada podría curar el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Escuchó cómo la puerta del apartamento se abría y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad aunque a él le pareció que era un verdadero estruendo. El sonido de una bolsa de plástico agitada frente a él hizo que abriera los ojos a tiempo de ver como Remus dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa y se sentaba a su lado tomando una taza de la encimera al mismo tiempo. Sirius le miró.

-Te aliviará el dolor de cabeza –le explicó Remus sirviéndose café de la cafetera negra que había sobre la mesa-. He visto a Harry cuando subía –le informó-. Nos quiere en casa de Granger en veinte minutos, así que espabílate, tenemos que buscar pistas antes de ir a casa.

Sirius le miró fijamente y gruñó una disculpa.

-Eres idiota –dijo entonces Lupin. Sirius le miró-. La próxima vez que quieras emborracharte, dímelo, atracaremos el primer supermercado si quieres y beberé café aquí contigo mientras bebes alcohol hasta que vomites o te desmayes… lo que suceda antes –bromeó-, pero no vuelvas a desaparecer así, ¿entendido? Y por cierto, le debes una disculpa a Blaise.

-¿Le hice algo?

-Un golpe en el ojo –comentó Remus-. Nada serio. Pero deberías disculparte igualmente.

Sirius asintió mientras se tomaba una de las tabletas que había sacado de la bolsa que Remus le había dejado frente a la mesa y la tragaba con un poco de café.

-¿Te lo ha contado Harry?

Remus negó.

-Deberías saber que Harry no me cuenta nada de lo que te ocurre –le miró de forma reprobatoria-, piensa que es mejor que lo hagas tú mismo. ¿Qué ocurre, Paddy?

Paddy. Sirius sonrió. Parecía hacía siglos que no escuchaba a nadie llamarle con aquella suavidad y camadería y mucho menos de aquella forma, utilizando aquel sobrenombre.

La primera vez que James Potter lo había llamado así, tenían que tener ¿qué? unos doce años, seguramente… más o menos… Tenía que ver un documental de animales para hacer una redacción de literatura para el colegio y a James le había faltado tiempo para invitar a sus amigos a su casa diciendo que estaría solo. Después de que cuatro críos hubieran vaciado la nevera, se hubiesen hartado de chocolate y hubiesen estado trasteando el armario de las golosinas sin dejar de comentar quién tenía el mejor trasero femenino de todo el colegio o a quién era más placentero besar, Remus, Peter, James y él se habían sentado a ver el vídeo.

Casi se había atragantado con las palomitas cuando había escuchado en el vídeo aludir a los celos de los ciervos en época de apareamiento y a sus continuas luchas de cornamenta y había tardado poco tiempo en alegar que eso mismo era lo que James hacía con Lily Evans, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, cuando veía a otro chico rondándola. El apodo de Prongs había salido de sus labios de forma natural haciendo reír a los tres chicos salvo al mencionado que había fruncido el ceño.

Entonces había sido cuando James había mencionado aquello. Aquel nombre. Padfoot. Había entrecerrado los ojos y por un segundo estaba seguro de que a su casi hermano se le había pasado por la mente la idea de huir antes de que él mismo lo matara por compararlo con un enorme perro de peluche achuchable. En lugar de eso, había soltado tal carcajada que había sorprendido a James que se atrevió incluso a llamarlo Paddy en tono amistoso. Pequeños y escurridizos. Igual que los ratones. Así era Peter. Así había sido siempre. Un buen amigo cuando era necesario, pero valoraba demasiado su propio instinto de supervivencia para pensar en salvar a cualquier otro. Al ver a aquellos animales en la televisión ninguno de los tres niños había dudado en llamarlo Wormtail.

El nombre de Remus había sido más difícil de encontrar. Era tan inteligente como un águila y tan fuerte como un tigre, tan sensato como un oso y tan rápido como un guepardo… pero había sonreído al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no eran capaces de encontrar un nombre para él y eso era lo que había hecho que Sirius sonriera de manera felina. Remus era tan enigmático como la luna… Moony.

Nadie sabía la historia de aquellos sobrenombres y todo el mundo había sido lo bastante sensato para saber que nadie podía llamarlos de aquella forma salvo ellos mismos.

Miró a Remus. Hacía mucho que no lo llamaba así… exactamente desde que aquella noche James y Lily habían muerto… y más tarde, cuando él estuvo en la cárcel hasta que Remus había atrapado a Peter… todo se había deteriorado demasiado para volver a utilizar unos nombres que le recodaban constantemente la felicidad que había sentido una vez…

Pero la mirada de Remus era sincera y dulce. Comprensiva. Él siempre había sido el comprensivo. Si necesitabas una palabra amiga, podías ir a verle y si necesitabas que alguien te diera un sermón sobre algo que habías hecho mal, también podías ir a verle… él siempre estaba allí para escucharte y para aconsejarte.

Era todo lo que quedaba de su pasado… Por eso estaba tan unido a él. Por eso a veces, era el único que podía comprenderle aunque tenía que admitir que Harry cumplía su papel de hijo adoptivo muy bien. Tan bien, que a veces creía que era James con quien hablaba y no con su ahijado. Suspiró.

Remus no iba a detenerse hasta que él se lo contara, lo sabía. Conocía aquella mirada determinante.

-Regulus la mató –dijo sin preámbulos-. Sabía que había sido él, Remus –confesó con un susurro frustrado-. Sabía que había sido Regulus… lo sentía… lo presentía… Pero aún albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera así… de que mi hermano menor siguiese siendo un cabrón insufrible que se dedica a conseguir chicas para los clubes de prostitución de la zona pero quería creer que no era un asesino… -respiró pausadamente antes de decir algo más-… quería creer que él era incapaz de matar a mi madre.

-Odiabas a tu madre –le recordó Remus.

-Y aún la odio. Aunque no es bueno odiar a los muertos y menos criticarles porque no pueden defenderse –añadió al ver la mirada del hombre que compartía la taza de café con él.

-Tampoco es bueno odiar a los vivos –le miró fijamente-. Mucho menos a uno mismo.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius terminó de beber su café y se puso en pie, tomando la chaqueta de cuero que colgaba de la silla de la cocina-. Vamos. Tenemos relevo en diez minutos.

Remus suspiró derrotado. Cuando Sirius Black se cerraba, era imposible intentar abrir esa puerta. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa siguiendo a Sirius. Dejaría que fuera él quien abriese la puerta de ese muro… después de todo, sólo Sirius podía hacerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadie en su sano juicio entraba nunca en el despacho de Severus Snape si la puerta estaba cerrada. El último que lo había hecho había salido tan blanco y pálido que Harry había tenido que darle un par de días de vacaciones después de asegurarle que Snape no iba a tomarlo como blanco para sus prácticas con los nuevos juguetes que habían llegado a la división especial. Eso había sido hacía dos años y al pobre policía, aún le duraba la advertencia de Snape.

Pero por supuesto, Malfoy no le tenía miedo. No sólo sabía de qué pie cojeaba Severus y cómo tratarlo, sino que además, Severus era su padrino y lo conocía tan bien como hubiese deseado conocer a su padre… si es que a aquel maldito monstruo que había visto una vez, podía llamarse padre.

Entró después de dar un leve toque a la puerta, viendo, divertido y exasperado, como los agentes que estaban por allí contenían el aliento mientras veían como se metía en el despacho del espía más famoso de la unidad. Ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta.

Severus no le miró. Sabía que se trataba de Draco. Nadie más que él o Potter se atreverían a entrar en su despacho de aquella forma… su pensamiento se distrajo un segundo mientras pensaba que quizá Blaise o Nott también lo hicieran.

Ignoró la presencia de Draco deliberadamente aunque lo notaba perfectamente dando una ligera vuelta por el despacho, como si nunca hubiera estado allí cuando era el que más tiempo pasaba. Sintió como se recostaba contra una de las paredes, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, adoptando aquella posición intimidante y segura que él mismo le había enseñado hacía tiempo y que podía, junto con una de sus miradas, petrificar a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarle.

Draco conocía aquel juego. Lo había jugado muchas veces. Él quería preguntar algo y se tomaba su tiempo para pensar cómo preguntarlo; Severus esperaría hasta que él preguntara. Era curioso como su padrino podía hacerle hablar a veces sin siquiera decir nada; una cualidad que no había apreciado de pequeño pero que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un rasgo que admiraba sinceramente. Carraspeó y vio como Severus esperaba a que él dijera algo.

-¿Conocías mucho a su padre?

Severus levantó su mirada del informe que estaba estudiando, suspiró cansado, terminó de leer algo y dejó el informe sobre la mesa. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa adoptando una postura relajada que sólo se permitía cuando estaba a solas con su ahijado Severus y le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Draco? –le preguntó.

El rubio sonrió.

Siempre era igual. No había nada de él que se le escapase a Severus Snape. Al hombre le bastaba mirarle una vez para saber qué le ocurría. Quizá eso era parte del motivo por el que Draco apenas hablaba con nadie que no fuera él o Blaise y aún así, hablaban casi siempre del trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos era demasiado dado a hablar. Severus por su condición de espía había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada pero todo el mundo sabía que dos minutos con él eran más que suficientes para que el ángel negro, como lo llamaban algunos de los agentes de la unidad, descubriera los puntos débiles y además, el modo de atacarlos. Y Draco…

La historia de Malfoy era otra completamente diferente. No le gustaba hablar. Simplemente. Hablar le traía recuerdos… Recuerdos que no estaba dispuesto a dejar entrar en su vida de nuevo. No más.

-No me lo trago –dijo él sinceramente. Severus le miró-. Tiene que saber algo más del asunto. Dice que no sabe nada pero tampoco quiere hablar de ello –frunció el ceño-. Tiene que haber algo que sepa y no nos quiere decir –lanzó una mirada al hombre aún sin estar demasiado seguro de cómo le iba a sentar su padrino la siguiente pregunta-, ¿crees que está metida en esto?

Si Severus Snape fuera alguien que deja entrever sus pensamientos o sentimientos, en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera él estaba seguro qué habría visto Draco; si un hombre sorprendido por semejante o pregunta o enfadado por la misma.

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó en tono seco.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Por unos momentos se planteó decirle lo que había ocurrido. El derrumbamiento de la perfecta señorita Granger que había mostrado una gran fortaleza ante ellos y que había acabado llorando en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad como si se sintiera culpable de la muerte de Amanda de alguna forma incomprensible.

Pero sólo fue unos momentos.

Porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que si le contaba eso, Snape le miraría con su cara de "yo lo sé todo" y él acabaría contándole que la había abrazado y la había consolado. Cosa que lo pondría en un serio aprieto, no sólo porque él nunca consolaba a nadie ni tampoco abrazaba sino porque tendría que admitir que si no lo había dicho antes y había pensado que la mujer era culpable de algo, había sido sólo y únicamente para distraer la atención de que Severus le preguntara qué había sentido cuando había estado tan cerca de aquella mujer. Y eso era algo que Draco no iba a contestar, no porque no estuviera dispuesto a ello, que también, si no, principalmente, porque no sabía qué contestar.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Snape.

Draco supo que no podía decírselo. Y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera él sabía qué podía decirle.

-Olvídalo –dijo apartándose de la pared-. Voy a revisar los últimos informes de Nott, quizá encuentre algo que haya pasado por alto.

-No –dijo Severus antes de que Draco saliese de su despacho-. -Escúchame Draco. Conocí a Anthony Granger desde el primer momento en que entré a trabajar aquí. Era un hombre decente que tenía todo el día el nombre de su familia en la boca y por encima de todo, el de su hija mayor –esperó a que Draco asimilara aquellas palabras-. Puede que no le dijera la verdad a su familia y puede que fuera lo mejor para protegerlas, pero te aseguro que crió a su hija como si fuera él mismo. Una copia de rectitud, responsabilidad y sinceridad. Hermione Granger no está metida en nada de esto Draco. Sé cuando alguien miente y creía que tú también. Así que a menos que haya algo que puedas decirme para que pueda creer que Granger tiene algo que ver en su propio intento de asesinato –dijo con premeditado tono de ironía y cinismo-, pensaré que hay algo que no te deja pensar con demasiada claridad.

Draco le miró sin dejar entrever sus emociones y se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Snape clavó sus ojos negros en los grises de Draco. Tan parecido a su padre y al mismo tiempo tan diferente que daba miedo. Le hubiera gustado poder amenazarle, erguirse en toda su estatura como cuando hacía siendo Draco un niño, y decirle que él era quien mandaba y que él debía obedecer. Pero no podía hacerlo, aparte de porque Draco era una cabeza más alto que él y pesaba unos diez kilos más, además de ser más joven y ágil, porque sabía que no era un niño y que tenía que aprender a equivocarse o a acertar en sus propias decisiones.

-No vuelvas a entrar sin llamar –dijo entonces apartando la mirada.

Draco salió del despacho. Él nunca llamaba. No iba a cambiar ahora.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si había algo que Hermione Granger no soportara era estar encerrada y sin hacer nada. Quizá otro tipo de mujeres se sintieran bien siendo ociosas todo el tiempo, mujeres como su hermana o su madre las que por cierto, ni siquiera habían llamado para preguntarle como estaban después de que Neville afirmara que él mismo las había avisado de su accidente e intento de asesinato; pero ella no se sentía bien estando sentada todo el día leyendo libro, no que le disgustara realmente, pero necesitaba más. Suspiró profundamente y movió el brazo incómoda, los calmantes hacían su efecto pero el último hacía más de nueve horas que se lo había tomado y necesitaba otro con urgencia si no quería acabar volviéndose loca del dolor.

Miró a su alrededor. Draco Malfoy la había escoltado el día anterior, después de su pequeño derrumbe del que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto, a aquella pequeña casa en un barrio céntrico de Londres, cerca, curiosamente, del hospital de prestigio en el que había estado trabajando nada más salir de la Universidad y que había dejado para trabajar en San Mungo en el área de pediatría.

Era una casa sencilla, amplia, una cocina, un salón y una gran biblioteca que la había hecho abrir los ojos con deleite al contemplar la cantidad de libros que habían allí. Unas escaleras conducían al piso superior donde habían tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, igual de grande que el del piso inferior, pero con la diferencia de tener además de la ducha, una gran bañera que hacía rincón y a la que se accedía bajando unos pequeños escalones. Toda la casa estada decorada en tonos blancos y grises. Simples. Sencillos. Elegantes.

Un pinchazo en el hombro le recordó que debía tomar el calmante. Odiaba estar enferma. Nunca le había gustado. Recordaba una vez en la que la habían operado de apendicitis. Había sido muy desagradable pese a los intentos de su padre para asegurarle antes de la operación que todo iba a estar bien, y, después de salir del quirófano casi se pasó una semana asegurándole que la cicatriz desaparecería por completo. Pero para una niña de siete años que veía documentales médicos en los que hablaban de que había gente que moría en los quirófanos, las palabras de sus padres no representaban demasiado consuelo. Además, la mayoría de los calmantes hacían que se sintiera torpe, dormida y perdida… y ella odiaba sentirse indefensa y desprotegida. Era fuerte y valiente, independiente… odiaba los calmantes si era ella quién tenía que tomarlos.

Se levantó del sofá y notó como la falda negra larga que llevaba aquel día caía sobre sus tobillos hasta sus pies descalzos. No le importó. El suelo de parqué estaba cálido. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde Malfoy le había dejado los medicamentos que Neville le había recetado y ahogó una maldición cuando vio que tan alto los había colocado el hombre. Ella no era baja, pero teniendo en cuenta la estatura de Malfoy, se sentía como Gulliver en el país de los gigantes.

Aún maldiciendo se estiró para tomar el bote de pastillas del estante superior del armarito del cuarto de baño, se puso de puntillas y ganó un par de centímetros más, estiró el brazo derecho y sintió un punzamiento.

-¡Maldita sea! –se reprendió a sí misma bajando el brazo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que había sido un gesto tan natural que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que ese era su hombro herido.

Miró con el ceño fruncido el bote de pastillas como si tuviera la culpa de todo y antes de poder soltar un gruñido o un grito de frustración, una fuerte mano morena se interpuso en su visión atrapando el botecito blanco y bajándolo lentamente. Hermione se giró de forma inocente para mirar al agente que enarcaba una ceja, un gesto que se había acostumbrado a ver en Malfoy y que estaba segura que Blaise había adoptado de él.

-¿Gracias? –intentó.

-No debes forzar el hombro –le dijo el moreno por toda respuesta-. Eres médico, deberías saberlo.

-En realidad soy pediatra –apuntó ella mientras Zabinni la sacaba del cuarto de baño tomándola por la curva del codo de forma elegante y la conducía de nuevo al salón donde la sentó en el sofá -. Y estoy cansada de estar aquí sin hacer nada…

Blaise se giró y tomó un libro de la estantería al azar, dejándolo suavemente en el regazo de la mujer castaña.

-Lee.

-Ya lo he leído –protestó ella echando un vistazo al título.

Blaise tomó otro libro y lo dejó sobre el anterior.

-Este también –protestó ella ligeramente divertida al ver la frustración del agente de policía. Blaise pasó su mano por el lomo de otro libro pero antes de que lo sacara de su lugar en la estantería, ella le aconsejó que no lo hiciera-. También lo he leído –aseguró.

-No puedes haber leído todos los libros que hay en esta maldita casa –protestó Zabinni.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Pues lamento ser una lectora ávida. Leo desde los cuatro años y me he leído los ochocientos mil libros que hay en la facultad de medicina de Londres, por no mencionar un buen número similar de otras facultades –dijo ella sin querer presumir de ello pero tampoco ignorando el hecho de sus grandes conocimientos-. Y ya he mirado todos estos libros. Son muy buenos, la verdad, pero ya los he leído todos.

Una pelirroja entró en el salón con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba el cabello algo alborotado y el vestido verde hacía resaltar su figura trabajada en el gimnasio y en el trabajo. Dejó las llaves con las que había estado jugando entre sus manos sobre la mesita baja frente al sofá y se dejó caer sobre un sillón sin un ápice de vergüenza de no hacerlo como se suponía que debía hacerlo una dama.

-Seis hermanos y un entrenamiento de la Orden –dijo la pelirroja al ver la mirada de Hermione divertida y curiosa. Miró a Blasie-. ¿Qué haces tú cerca de los libros?

-No son para mí, lo juro. –protestó el moreno alzando las manos como si alguien lo estuviera apuntando con una pistola.

-Más te vale. La última vez, quemaste uno que le gustaba especialmente –argumentó la pelirroja-. Y Remus está a punto de venir, así que te sugeriría que te apartaras de ahí.

-Yo te sugeriría lo mismo –sonó la voz simpática de Sirius entrando por la puerta trasera-. Remus está a punto de entrar y como te encuentre cerca de sus libros…

No necesitó terminar la oración antes de que Blaise se hubiera alejado de la estantería lo más posible.

Hermione le miró arqueando una ceja y Ginny aún entre risas intentó explicárselo.

-Remus aprecia a los libros tanto como a los animales –dijo-. Son todos suyos, bueno, y de Malfoy. Hace un mes aproximadamente, nuestro amigo aquí presente, bebió más de la cuenta.

Aquello sorprendió a Hermione. Por algún motivo, no imaginaba a la mole de metro ochenta de Malfoy sentado leyendo tranquilamente.

-La culpa fue de tu hermano –le recordó con cierta crueldad.

Hermione juró que daría cualquier cosa por tener la mirada asesina de Ginny cuando vio como Blaise se estremecía.

-Pero mi hermano no te dijo que jugaras a hacer malabarismos con los libros –le contestó con falsa dulzura la pelirroja.

Hermione, que se imaginó el resto de la historia, miró acusadoramente a Blaise.

-¡Los libros no son para jugar! –le reprendió.

-Vaya, es la misma reacción que tuve yo –comentó Remus entrando por la puerta.

-No los he tocado, lo juro –dijo rápidamente Blaise.

Remus enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Harry os quiere en la oficina –indicó simplemente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, cerca de Hermione-. Sirius y yo nos quedamos hasta que envíen otro relevo.

Ginny se levantó.

-De acuerdo. ¿Necesitáis que os traiga algo? –preguntó práctica como siempre.

-No, estamos bien. La última vez que fuimos a comprar, Sirius se trajo medio supermercado –comentó divertido Remus mirando al agente en cuestión.

Sirius, demasiado ocupado en aquel momento buscando un canal en la televisión en el que hicieran algo que no atrofiara todos los sentidos del ser humano, una tarea bastante complicada, la verdad, se limitó a mirarle encogiéndose de hombros.

-No he oído que te quejaras.

-Porque no lo he hecho –apuntó el hombre. Miró los libros que Hermione aún tenía en el regazo y enarcó una ceja-. Buena elección –le comentó.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, pero no los he cogido yo –dijo sinceramente y con inocencia auténtica-. Ni aunque me pusiera de puntillas lograría llegar a la estantería donde estaban estos –añadió.

-¿Blaise?

-¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

Esa fue la despedida de Blaise Zabinni en cuanto Remus pronuncio su nombre. Ginny aún reía a carcajada limpia cuando salió de aquella casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paseó la vista por la pantalla del ordenador mientras datos, números y direcciones pasaban a toda velocidad por la pantalla negra. Se quitó las gafas y suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que ser tan condenadamente buenos?

Cissa volvió a ponerse las gafas cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Ah, eres tú –comentó indiferente mientras volvía a teclear algunas cosas en el teclado y veía con frustración como volvían a aparecer cientos de nombres y números -. De acuerdo, me rindo –dijo alzando las manos al cielo-. Son condenadamente buenos.

-Creía que eras la mejor, preciosa –le dijo el hombre socarrón sentándose en la mesa de ella de forma informal y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de forma arrogante.

Narcissa rodó los ojos antes de mirarlo.

-Y lo soy –convino ella-. No me calientes la cabeza, Adam, ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Tu hermana me envía para ver si sabes algo –se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues ve a decirle a Bella que aún no he encontrado nada. Esa condenada orden es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Adam McGregor sonrió socarrón.

-¿Sabes que su informática es veinte años más joven que tú? –preguntó intencionadamente.

La mirada azul de Narcisa fulminó a McGregor que, de haber sido otra persona, hubiera salido huyendo de aquella elegante y sofisticada oficina repleta de los más modernos adelantos tecnológicos.

-¿Y tú sabes que tu mujer se acuesta con Brother?

McGregor la miró fijamente. Claro que lo sabía. De echo, era algo que todo el cuartel conocía pero que nadie había visto nunca por lo que no podía repudiar a su mujer así como así sin tener pruebas de la infidelidad cometida. Pese a eso, las peleas y discusiones en los pasillos, las salas de juntas y reuniones entre él y Brother se habían hecho famosas y parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar al otro, es más, algunos, Narcissa incluida, jurarían que se buscaban por los pasillos sólo para ver si podían darse algunos golpes o algo más.

Adam McGregor decidió que no tenía ganas de discutir con Narcisa Malfoy y se levantó de la mesa, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de regocijo que la mujer rubia le dedicó.

-Dale algo a tu hermana antes de que venga ella a buscarlo –le avisó McGregor-. Voldemort la ha puesto en la cabeza de la búsqueda de Granger.

-Entonces estará insoportable –corroboró ella-. Seguiré buscando a ver si encuentro algo.

Lo vio marcharse. Era un estúpido. Un idiota que había creído que ella caería a sus pies y estaría dispuesta no solo a engañar a su marido con él sino además a ser su amante. Narcisa Malfoy nunca se rebajaría a ser la amante de nadie. Sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía pero en realidad no era algo que le importara demasiado. Él había ido a su oficina buscando algo… y había salido escaldado… Se lo tenía merecido.

Suspiró y volvió a ponerse las gafas mientras volvía a teclear, rezando esta vez, por encontrar algo que fuera de ayuda o su hermana la despellejaría viva, literalmente, sin importarle qué tanto por ciento de sangre y ADN compartieran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione se movió incómoda en el sofá. Estaba acostumbrada a la independencia de su pequeño apartamento, no a estar en el sofá con dos desconocidos viendo la televisión mientras intentaba pensar si su ropa era demasiado reveladora o si debería comer pizza fría sin parecer demasiado cría. Bueno, era oficial. Rodó los ojos. Le importaba lo que los demás opinasen de ella aunque nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto.

Suspiró y se levantó. Inmediatamente una mirada gris azulada y otra dorada se giraron para interrogarla.

-Necesito cambiarme el vendaje –apuntó ella con voz cansada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el baño.

-¿Y vas a poder hacerlo tú sola? –preguntó Remus extrañado.

¡Maldita sea! Hermione no había pensado en ello. Podía curarse la herida del hombro y ponerse la crema, incluso podría tapársela con la gasa y darle un par de vueltas a la venda, pero por mucho que lo intentase, el vendaje no quedaría bien sujeto si alguien no lo anudaba y lo apretaba ligeramente. Suspiró derrotada. Su idea de tener dos minutos de intimidad se acababan de ir por el retrete.

-Supongo que no… -murmuró-. ¿Puedes ayudarme? –le preguntó a Remus.

El hombre sonrió afablemente y asintió, dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar uno de los libros sobre historia antigua que había estado leyendo hasta el momento y se levantó del sillón, siguiéndola de forma encantadora. Antes de entrar en el baño, miró a Sirius.

-Pide una pizza, ¿quieres? –preguntó ligeramente-. No creo que Ginny venga a hacer la cena hoy.

-Yo puedo cocinar algo –comentó distraída Hermione. Remus la miró-. ¿Qué? Soy buena cocinera.

-No lo dudo, pero no con ese hombro. Necesitas reposo –comentó entrando en el baño e indicándole que se sentara en el pequeño banquito que había allí, sonriendo al verla obedecer aunque había resoplado entre dientes-. Será mejor que te quites el jersey –le recomendó dándole una esponjosa toalla amarilla-. Cúbrete con esto –añadió girándose y dándole la espalda.

Hermione, obedeció en silencio, se quitó el suéter que llevaba y se cubrió el pecho con la toalla para darle después la orden de que podía volverse.

-Bueno… dime… ¿qué quieres saber?

Esa pregunta pareció atraer la atención de la joven médica que alzó sus ojos castaños hacia los del hombre, que estaba atento a destapar la herida con cuidado, dándole a entender a Hermione, de aquel modo, que él comprendía lo mucho que podía llegar a doler una herida, aunque fuera un rasguño como lo que ella tenía.

-¿Qué quiero saber? –preguntó ella extrañada.

Remus Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo justo. Nosotros sabemos todo de ti… -le recordó apartando la venda con cuidado y despegando la gasa de la piel tostada de la mujer-… y si eres la mitad de curiosa de lo que era tu padre, tienes que estar muerta de la curiosidad –añadió con tinte divertido.

-Bueno, yo… -se encogió de hombros-… Supongo que hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, pero… me gustaría saber algo de vosotros –Remus enarcó una ceja-. Tú lo has dicho, lo sabéis todo de mí y yo ni siquiera sé que hacéis cada uno dentro de esa organización.

Remus sonrió.

-Supongo que puedo hacerte un resumen válido sin comprometerme demasiado –concedió-… Veamos…- extendió la crema por la herida y ella dio un respingo-… lo siento –se disculpó.

-No, no me has hecho daño, es que está fría –explicó ella.

-Bien… a ver… primero está Severus… espionaje… -sonrió-; quédate a solas dos minutos con él y acabarás confesándole incluso de qué sabor era el primer helado que tomaste –ella sonrió-, luego está Blaise, experto en explosivos –ella le miró incrédula-, no dejes que te engañe por su apariencia de niño, algunos como él o Harry han sufrido más de lo que imaginas –extendió un poco más de crema cubriendo doblemente la herida-, luego está Sirius que es un experto en vehículos y medios de transporte –frunció el ceño divertido-, de hecho, eso es algo que siempre se le dio bien –Se giró para tomar de la estantería del armarito una gasa nueva y un poco de esparadrapo-, después tenemos a Ron, un experto en estrategia –la miró suavemente-, te aconsejo que nunca juegues al ajedrez con él a menos que quieras perder. También tenemos a Nott, no lo conoces –añadió-, está en una misión, es un experto en el arte del engaño… -ella le miró y Remus sonrió-… junto con Tonks… son unos expertos en los disfraces y en el arte de la seducción para encontrar lo que quieren…-Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente comprendiendo lo que Remus quería decir-. Ginny es nuestra informática favorita, cuando Ron la llevo a la oficina para que le ayudara a recuperar unos archivos que había perdido, aprovechó para meterse en la red informática de del FBI norteamericano, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y pudimos hacer que lo dejara, nos dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de que nuestros cortafuegos fueran un juego de niños –recordó sonriendo-. Malfoy es un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no le he visto perder una sola pelea en todos los años que le conozco y creo que no voy a conseguirlo nunca… domina tres variantes de karate, además de ser un experto con el arma, nunca falla, no importa la distancia ni la situación –añadió-, luego está Harry, es el buscador –ella le miró mientras Remus ajustaba la gasa sobre la herida con los trozos de esparadrapo que había cortado-, pierde cualquier cosa y él la encontrará; busca un sospechoso y déjale dos días para que te diga donde está.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó ella mientras Remus empezaba a colocarle la venda firme pero sin apretar demasiado.

-Yo… ¿está bien? –preguntó tirando un poco el vendaje. Ella asintió y Remus siguió vendándola-. Yo consigo información de donde Ginny no puede. En los bares, las calles y los callejones… te sorprendería saber cuánta gente puede decirnos cosas que jamás se encontrarán en un ordenador. Muy bien, esto ya está –dijo anudando los dos extremos de la venda-. ¿Algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Te dejo para que te vistas –comentó-, voy a vigilar a Sirius, a veces es como un niño pequeño –comentó divertido haciéndola sonreír.

-Remus… -lo llamó ella. El hombre la miró.

-Si quieres saber cualquier otra cosa, puedes preguntarme. Si puedo contestarte, lo haré.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por la venda –le dijo.

Remus sonrió con cordialidad y salió del baño después de dar una rápida mirada a la estancia; no había ventanas así que no corría ningún peligro. Le sonrió.

-Puedes quedarte unos minutos si quieres –ella le miró-. Yo también disfruto de la intimidad y la soledad a veces –le guiñó un ojo cómplice y ella rió suavemente-. Pero no tardes, la pizza no tardará.

Hermione asintió, y una vez el hombre hubo salido del baño, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con el seguro. No es que pensara que alguno de los dos fuera a entrar, de echo, esa idea, le parecía completamente estúpida e irrazonable. Pero necesitaba sentirse de algún modo… protegida. Y de momento lo único que podía hacer era cerrar la puerta con el seguro y sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la misma mientras se ponía el suéter y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Sonrió falsamente. Quizá aquel cuarto de baño iba a convertirse en su único refugio.

Sacó el colgante que llevaba en el cuello siempre y que no se quitaba ni siquiera para ducharse y lo miró sonriendo; ahora aquel colgante tenía sentido… un fénix con las alas extendidas, dorado, que lo miraba con dos rubíes en los ojos, como si de algún modo, el animal mitológico pudiera saber qué le estaba diciendo ella.

Su padre se lo había regalado cuando había nacido su hermana menor. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Le había dado el colgante diciéndole que cuando él no pudiese protegerla porque ahora tenía otra niña más a la que cuidar, el fénix cuidaría de ella… y había añadido que ella era como aquel fénix, que tenía que ser como aquel fénix… capaz de renacer de sus propias cenizas cuando todos creían que había muerto.

-¿En qué me has metido, papá? –preguntó acariciando el colgante-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡La pizza! –gritó Sirius desde algún lado de la casa.

Sonrió a medias. Se levantó de su lugar y se miró en el espejo. Suspiró. Abrió la llave del agua fría y se mojó la cara, secándose después con la toalla que había colgada junto al lavamanos.

-Al menos, no están tan mal… -comentó para sí misma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron entró en el despacho de su jefe y amigo y se sentó frente a la mesa de Harry mirándole. El moreno alzó la vista para enfrentarse a su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Es que nunca voy a poder decirte que no pasa nada sin que vengas después a mi despacho a interrogarme? –preguntó con sorna Harry aunque se sentía aliviado de que Ron estuviese allí con él.

-No hasta que me despidas como agente o como amigo –dijo con un ademán desinteresado-. Y no creo que vayas a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas –añadió-. ¿Se sabe algo más?

-No y estoy empezando a cansarme. Tu hermana tampoco ha podido encontrar nada más… Granger está limpia.

-Te lo dije. ¿No viste su mirada? Estaba tan asustada como un conejo… -sonrió a medias-… No sabía que su padre pertenecía a nuestra unidad, así que mucho menos podría estar ocultando ochenta millones de dólares americanos… -meneó la cabeza-… es demasiado dinero para mantenerlo oculto.

-¿Y dónde está ese maldito dinero, Ron? –preguntó Harry entonces.

-No lo sé, pero ella tampoco.

Harry suspiró frustrado. Lo sabía. Eso era lo peor de todo. Sabía que Hermione Granger era tan inocente como una niña de cinco años. No le habían contado toda la verdad porque no habían podido hacerlo, no podían decirle que antes de que su padre sufriera el accidente que acabó con su vida, se había asegurado de que la carta en la que estipulaba que el dinero que había logrado sonsacar de Riddle y su último negocio de tráfico de niños a países asiáticos para ser vendidos a laboratorios llegase a manos de Harry.

Una carta que estaba en aquel momento sobre su mesa. Suspiró de nuevo releyéndola rápidamente. "Protege a mi hija porque con ella el fénix renacerá"

-¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser siempre tan enigmático? –protestó arrojando la carta sobre la mesa de forma brusca.

-Porque era Anthony –contestó Ron-. Creo que Malfoy sospecha algo –Harry le miró-. Me han dicho que ha estado esta mañana en el despacho de Snape –se encogió de hombros-, y con lo desconfiado que es…

-Entonces dile a Ginny que deje de buscar; si Hermione tiene algo que ver con todo esto y con la localización de ese dinero, Malfoy lo encontrará, es tan testarudo como Severus –suspiró.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Granger?

-Voldemort la quiere muerta. –dijo Harry-. Eso es lo que en verdad me tiene preocupado. Si quiere encontrarla lo hará y no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada.

-¿Otra vez estás con eso? –preguntó cansado el pelirrojo.

-Ron, sabes tan bien como yo que es posible que sea él el que está detrás de todo esto.

-Harry, y tú sabes que estás obsesionado con Riddle –dijo mirándole seriamente-. Has intentado involucrarlo en todos y cada uno de los crímenes que nos hemos encontrado y nunca hemos tenido una pista de que él estuviera detrás de ellos.

-Pero…

-Ni siquiera tú has sido capaz de encontrar nada y Ginny se ha pasado las últimas tres semanas intentando involucrarlo en algo. Está limpio –dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-Que no haya nada de él no significa que esté limpio. Es una serpiente, es capaz de estar detrás de todo y escurrirse de modo que nadie lo sepa –comentó agriamente Harry obviamente molesto porque Ron le hubiera recordado que él tampoco había encontrado nada con lo que detenerle.

-Harry, olvida a Riddle –avisó Ron-. Está demasiado alto.

-Él mató a mis padres –contestó Harry con aversión-. ¿Podrías olvidarlo tú si hubiese matado a los tuyos?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos.

-Como quieras –dijo cansado de discutir.

Era una discusión perdida y lo sabía desde buen principio. Harry nunca iba a cansarse de perseguir a Tom Riddle hasta verlo pudriéndose entre rejas, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida y aunque eso le costase la muerte. Y él iba a estar con él. De eso no había ninguna duda.

-Han enviado un fax de la embajada francesa –cambió Harry de tema-. Un ataque frontal de un grupo terrorista en el museo del Louvre, en París. Quiero una estrategia para dentro de quince minutos, ¿entendido?

-Sí, jefe. ¿Quién va?

-¿Estás bien para ir? –preguntó refiriéndose a su costilla.

-Por supuesto. Sólo es un golpe –le quitó importancia.

-Dirige al grupo C –le indicó-. Y ten cuidado. No quiero perder a nadie, ¿entendido? –una mirada significativa, demasiado para dejarla pasar. Asintió sereno-. Y ten cuidado, Ron. Serías fácil de sustituir como agente, pero seria imposible sustituirte como amigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió, hizo un saludo medio formal llevándose dos dedos a la frente y cuadrándose burlonamente y después de inclinar la cabeza, salió del despacho.

Sí, ambos sabían que serían imposibles de sustituirse como amigos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione resopló cuando bajó las escaleras de su habitación. Había pensado que tal vez pudiera convencer a Remus o Sirius para salir fuera de aquella casa. Sólo a dar un paseo, hasta el parque que había en el otro extremo de la carretera, sólo eran unos metros. Estaba segura de que alguno de los dos agentes la acompañarían.

Pero su plan se había truncado cuando había visto, antes de salir de la habitación, como Remus y Sirius salían de la casa y saludaban a Malfoy y Snape que parecía que acababan de llegar. El hombre mayor, asintió y se quedó fuera de la casa, vigilando el perímetro, tal y como había escuchado antes que Sirius le había dicho a Remus que él haría.

Draco Malfoy la vio bajar por las escaleras y enarcó una ceja al verla vestida con la falda larga y la blusa blanca sobre la que llevaba una ligera chaqueta marrón. Parecía bastante contrariada y Malfoy creyó saber por qué. ¿Qué se pensaba la señorita? A él tampoco le gustaba demasiado estar de guardia toda la noche.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó.

Hermione suspiró. Bueno, era Malfoy. Era eco, arrogante y testarudo. Pero la había consolado cuando lo había necesitado y quizá pudiese volver a dar muestras de esa generosidad, auque a juzgar por el ceño fruncido, no parecía tener mucho de eso en aquellos momentos.

-Me gustaría salir un poco… -dijo ella-… sólo hasta el parque de aquí en frente… he pensado que si alguno de vosotros me acompaña no habrá ningún problema.

Draco la miró como si estuviera pensando si bromeaba o no. ¿Cómo iba a salir? Intentaban matarla, llevaba una herida en el hombro que se lo recordaba y aún así, ¿quería salir? La mayoría de las personas a las que habían tenido que proteger estarían muertas de miedo en la casa asignada y ella, ella ¿quería salir? Rodó los ojos y maldijo a Potter por querer proteger a una caprichosa. Por supuesto, la vulnerabilidad que había sentido cuando la había abrazado en el piso no tenía nada que ver ¿verdad?

-No vas a salir –insistió Draco.

-Pero quiero salir. Necesito salir y respirar un poco de aire –repitió ella. Draco enarcó una ceja-. Sólo al parque que está a la vuelta de la esquina –Draco no se movió y ella resopló. Caminó furiosa hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas mostrándole el parque-. ¡Se ve desde aquí! –espetó.

-Me da igual. No vas a salir –aseguró Malfoy.

-¡No soy ninguna prisionera! –gritó entonces ella.

-No, pero eres una protegida de la Orden y en esencia es como si fueras una prisionera –aseguró-. No vas a salir, me da igual que siempre te salgas con la tuya como la niña malcriada que seguro que has sido, pero ahora estás bajo nuestra protección y no voy a dejar que me despidan sólo porque tú insistes en hacer algo durante mi turno de guardia –recalcó.

-¿Niña malcriada? –preguntó ella atónica-. No puedes hablar en serio… No conoces nada de mi vida… pero desde luego que no he sido una niña malcriada y caprichosa. Te equivocas de hermana Granger, Malfoy –espetó furiosa.

-Yo creo que no –replicó el hombre rubio tensando la mandíbula.

-¡No tienes ni idea de mi vida! –le gritó ella entonces.

Draco Malfoy la miró impávido y enarcó una ceja.

-Hermione Jane Granger, 25 años, licenciada en medicina con pediatría como especialidad, te sacaste la carrera en cinco años en lugar de en los nueve que dura, tu relación más larga ha sido de siete meses; tu madre y tu hermana viven en España y tú pasas todo tu tiempo trabajando para no verlas. Trabajas en el hospital de San Mungo, aunque no entiendo por qué, después de dejar un excelente puesto de trabajo en el hospital más prestigioso de Londres. Tus aficiones son leer y estudiar y no se te conoce novio oficial –la miró de arriba abajo-, y por tu forma de vestir, podría deducir el motivo. Tu talla de ropa es la cuarenta y utilizas un treinta y siete de pie, eres aficionada a la horticultura, en especial al cultivo de las rosas y estás intentando tomarte unas vacaciones para poder pasar quince días como mínimo en Grecia, un lugar con el que llevas soñando visitar desde que tenías cinco años… además…

-Sólo son datos… -susurró ella. Draco la miró-. Sólo sabes datos de mi vida, pero no sabes nada de ella.

-Es lo mismo –replicó Malfoy.

-¿Ah, sí? Dime qué fue lo que sentí la primera vez que logré marcar una canasta –le retó ella-. O dime qué pensé cuando creí sentir que me había enamorado por primera vez. O dime qué pasó por mi cabeza cuando mi padre murió, o si estaba temblando durante mi primera visita al ginecólogo o si me puse nerviosa durante mis exámenes –le miró orgullosa-. Dime qué sabes acerca de cómo me sentí cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez… ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que tuve que trabajar para sacarme la carrera en cinco años? Dime cuántas noches lloré de rabia por no aprender algo, dime cuántas veces pensé en voz alta que hubiese sido mejor ir en el coche con mi padre que quedarme con mi madre y mi hermana. ¿Lo sabes? –le increpó mirándole y repitiéndose a sí misma que no iba a llorar-. ¿Lo sabes? Porque todo eso, Malfoy, todo eso que no sabes, es mi vida. ¿Qué importancia tiene que sepas quién me rompió el corazón si no sabes cómo me sentí ni cuanto tempo me costó superarlo? No sabes nada de mí ni tampoco tienes idea de mi vida, así que so presupongas que lo he tenido todo porque adivina, señor agente soy mejor que todos –le dijo rabiosa y enfadada-, sólo me tengo a mí misma y a mi vida y ahora… ni siquiera tengo mi vida…

Y tan pronto como hubo terminado de hablar, Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos, rápidamente y pisando fuertemente sin mirar ni una sola vez al agente que seguía delante de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Pero con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que hasta el momento no había experimentado nunca y que sería mejor que nadie supiera que había experimentado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy chicos!!**

**Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre para que me digais qué os parece como va la historia, como siempre, acepto sugerencias, ideas y críticas constructivas para mejorar.**

**Un besito para todos y disfrutad siempre de la lectura, cada nuevo libro es un nuevo mundo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	5. Solo han intentado matarme otra vez

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Mmmm bueno… aviso… voy a entrar en el último mes de exámenes de la universidad, así que voy a estar ocupada… bastante, a decir verdad… así que si tardo más de las dos semanas en actualizar a la que estais acostumbrados, tendreis que disculparme, de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, un saludo a los que me habeis dejado reviews que por cierto no puedo creer que tenga tantos!!! Un besito para: Lna, margara, Belin03, Krissalis Potter, harrymaniatica, Sweetangel-M, mariapotter2002, pekelittrell, mari, pikita45 (gracias por tu super review… me encantan!!!), Duciell, PauMalfoy, ivtacroa osnaleq, fairyMoKa, oromalfoy, Manuel, DonGato, Y0misma, Sami-maraurder girl, Alevivancov, Victoria Malfoy, Terry Moon, Dannia, tefy, Karenzita**

**Os dejo con el capítulo y espero que sea de vuestro agrado ok? Nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 4. Sólo han intentado matarme… otra vez.

Cuando Ginny y Blaise llegaron al día siguiente, Severus hacía tiempo que se había ido y Malfoy no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. Hermione tampoco lo había hecho. No debían importarle las palabras de nadie, lo sabía, pero le importaban siempre le habían importado lo que pensaran de ella.

Había escuchado durante años como sus compañeros de facultad la criticaban por poder sacarse la carrera en tan poco tiempo, aludiendo a que seguramente habría hecho algunas concesiones especiales con algunos profesores para lograrlo. Nunca le había gustado escucharlo, pero lo había tenido que hacer y había tenido que aguantarlo en silencio. Pero eso no significaba que no le hubiese afectado, de hecho, una de las chicas se llegó un buen puñetazo cuando se le acercó para preguntarle qué tal era el profesor Durmstron en la cama. Desde aquel momento no la habían vuelto a criticar, al menos no de forma tan abierta. Sonrió malvadamente mientras pensaba en las consecuencias que podría tener darle un puñetazo semejante a Malfoy. Quizá así se le quitaba esa idea de que había tenido todo lo que había querido en la vida.

-No lo juzgues tan rápido –la voz de Ginny la sobresaltó. Esa chica sí que era silenciosa cuando quería serlo.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó burlonamente-. Malfoy –dijo simplemente.

-Te lo ha contado ¿no? –Ginny asintió-. Sólo quería dar un paseo… Me agobio estando tanto tiempo sin saber qué hacer –dijo frustrada.

Ginny sonrió sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía la mujer porque a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-La próxima vez, espera a que estemos alguno de nosotros aquí, Ron o Harry estarán dispuestos a acompañarte –los ojos de Hermione brillaron-, incluso Remus o Sirius. Draco se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo.

Los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon y Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-Hay algo más ¿no? –inquirió.

-Él no sabe nada de mi vida… -dijo entonces Hermione-… y actúa como si lo supiera todo… me hizo daño con algunas cosas que dijo…

Ginny asintió.

-Draco puede ser muy brusco cuando quiere –afirmó constatando un echo.

-¿Acaso puede no serlo? –preguntó ella.

-Draco no lo ha tenido fácil –empezó a decir Ginny-. ¿Sabes que se crió en un orfanato hasta que a los diez años, Snape apareció con un documento legal donde indicaba que él era su padrino? Removió cielo y tierra para encontrarle y cuando lo hizo, Draco estaba tan resentido con el mundo que le costó un infierno que confiara en alguien… -se encogió de hombros-… sólo confía en sí mismo Hermione, y a veces en Snape o en Blaise, pero en nadie más.

-Eso no le da derecho a juzgar a lo demás –espetó ella-. ¿Acaso cree que es el único que lo ha pasado mal? –preguntó-. Perdí a mi padre, a la única persona que me importaba en este mundo, y no puedes hacerte una idea de todas las cosas que he tenido que escuchar por ser más inteligente que la mayoría de mis compañeros que no aceptaban que fuera capaz de sacarme la carrera en cuatro años –le dijo resentida-. Nunca me ha faltado de nada, pero desde luego que estoy muy lejos de haber sido la niña caprichosa y consentida que él me acusó de ser.

Ginny le sonrió comprensiva.

-¿Quieres que salgamos luego? –le preguntó. Hermione le miró entusiasmada y la pelirroja rió divertida-. Creo que eso es un sí, ¿mmm?

-¿En serio? –preguntó la médico.

-Claro… sólo le pediremos a alguno de los chicos que nos acompañen –rodó los ojos-. Aunque pertenezco a la orden y soy capaz de defenderme si es necesario, me siguen viendo como la mascota que sólo sirve para buscar datos en la pantalla.

La grande mano de Blaise revolvió el cabello de la pelirroja que se removió sin perder la sonrisa hasta que él se sentó en el sofá, junto a Hermione y ella.

-Es que eso es lo que eres, pequeña –le dijo sonriendo indulgente. Hermione miró con reprobación el enorme sándwich de pollo, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa que el chico llevaba entre las manos con toda la intención de comerse.

-¿Es que no te dan de comer en casa? –preguntó Hermione sonriendo-. Hace menos de dos horas que hemos comido –añadió.

-Dos horas es mucho tiempo y estoy en edad de crecer.

-Tiene razón –apuntó Ginny muy seria pese a que el brillo de sus ojos la delataba-. Su cerebro aún tiene que crecer mucho para llegar al tamaño normal.

Eso le costó un cojinazo por parte de Blaise, aunque ella atrapó el proyectil negro entre las manos antes de que impactara en su cara, sin dejar de reír. Hermione les miró suspicaz y enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía de forma felina, como aquel que conoce un secreto que sólo está en su posesión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo sin que lo sepan? –preguntó de repente.

La risa de Ginny se cortó en seco y su primer impulso fue, al igual que el de Blaise, mirar hacia la entrada de la puerta y hacia las escaleras, como si temieran que alguien pudiera haber escuchado aquello, algo totalmente surrealista, dado que sabían perfectamente que estaban solos.

Después, ambos se miraron antes de mirar a Hermione que sonrió con inocencia y dulzura.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –intentó disimular la pelirroja.

Blaise rió roncamente y levantándose de donde estaba, se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Déjalo, zanahoria –le recomendó-, nuestra doctora es muy lista –Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el halago-. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Blaise.

-Papá siempre me decía que tendría que haberme hecho sicóloga –contestó Hermione simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llevamos juntos cinco meses –contestó entonces ella-. Pero si mi hermano o Harry se enteran, primero nos matan y luego nos prohíben vernos –informó.

-Eso por no mencionar los comentarios que tendríamos que soportar de Draco –apuntó Blaise-, que por cierto, sé que no es santo de tu devoción.

-Yo creo que no es santo de nada –señaló Hermione-. Me odia ¿verdad? Incluso Snape se comporta conmigo mejor que Malfoy y por lo que Sirius y Remus me han contado eso ya es mucho.

Blaise rió profundamente y Hermione se encontró preguntándose si era esa risa profunda, ronca y varonil lo que había atraído a Ginny al muchacho de piel negra que estaba con ellas.

-Severus conoció a tu padre, Draco no –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que él, igual que Remus y Sirius, ven parte del carácter de Anthony en ti. Nada más.

-No me gusta que me juzguen –replicó Hermione-. Y él lo ha hecho sin darme ni una oportunidad –se sonrojó furiosa. Blaise enarcó ambas cejas, sabía que había algo más-. Y escuché una conversación…

-¿Qué conversación? –se interesó Ginn.

-Anoche –explicó Hermione-. Por alguna estúpida razón, Malfoy cree que tengo ochenta millones de euros escondidos, un dinero que mi padre recuperó de alguna de sus últimas misiones y que me dio a mí –añadió sin saber si reírse o llorar.

-¿Cómo…

-Cree que yo ordené el asesinato de Amanda –explicó con lágrimas a punto de saltar de los ojos-, y que fingí el ataque hacia mi persona, y que sigo fingiendo… Es un idiota arrogante que no ve más allá de sus ristocráticas narices.

-¿Estás segura de que escuchaste eso, Hermione? –preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño. Draco era su amigo y ella lo sabía, pero la mujer no se amilanó por ello.

-Se lo dijo a Snape anoche, y a juzgar por el tono en que Snape le contestó, no era la primera vez que insistía en ese tema… -se revolvió incómoda-… yo bajé a beber agua y les escuché en la cocina hablando. Después de escuchar de su boca que era una "actriz deplorable y una niña caprichosa que tardaría menos de dos minutos en ir a buscar mi dinero si me dejaban sola", se me quitaron las ganas de beber y me entraron unas ganas locas de matarle con mis propias manos –añadió dolida al recordar cómo se había sentido de humillada y dolida al haberle escuchado hablar de aquella manera.

Blaise iba a asegurarle que Draco no era tan malo pero que la vida le había hecho ser así y no le iba a mentir. Desconfiaba de todos. De todo. No dejaba que nadie se acercara a él lo suficiente para hacerle daño y nunca se había atado a ninguna mujer… jamás. Por supuesto que había tenido sus aventuras de una noche, pero sólo habían sido eso, aventuras, romances de una noche de sexo con la vana promesa de un "te llamaré" al día siguiente que nunca cumplía. Draco necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera ver el mundo desde otro punto de vista, alguien que le hiciera confiar en la gente, en el género humano… pero nadie se quedaba el suficiente tiempo mirándole para ver más allá de sus ojos.

Una musiquilla interrumpió sus pensamientos y Hermione resopló al reconocer la melodía de su teléfono móvil.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba… -susurró mirando la pantallita del teléfono mientras no dejaba de sonar.

-¿No vas a cogerlo? –preguntó Blaise entonces.

-No tengo ánimos de lidiar con mi madre ahora mismo y mucho menos para aguantarla mientras me pregunta por décimo sexta vez si voy a ir acompañada a la boda de mi hermana o no –gimió ella. El teléfono dejó de sonar y ella sonrió para borrar su sonrisa cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo de manera insistente.

-Hermione… -le dijo Ginny.

Resopló y la mujer estiró el brazo, tomó el teléfono, suspiró y descolgó, llevándose el pequeño aparatito al oído.

-¡Mamá, que sorpresa! –dijo con fingida alegría. Ginny se mordió el labio para no reír y Blaise se limitó a mirarla-. Estoy bien –aseguró-, sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente, no tienes por qué preoc… -Zabinni frunció el ceño cuando vio como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaban momentanemanete-… así que es por eso… -murmuró para sí misma más que para nadie más-. No, ya te he dicho que no mamá. ¡No pienso volver a trabajar allí! –un silencio y Hermione apretó los dientes-. ¡Porque no! Apenas me dan tiempo para estar con los pacientes, no puedo relacionarme con ellos y no voy a dejar que vengan a influenciarme con intentos de soborno sobre a quién tengo que atender primero en función del tamaño de la cartera de sus padres –explicó calmadamente aunque estaba más que claro que estaba realmente enfadada-. No voy a volver al hospital mamá, voy a seguir en San Mungo, y seguiré viviendo en mi apartamento e iré a la boda con el cabello rizado y voy a ir sola y por lo más sagrado te juro que si te atreves a intentar encasquetarme a algún hombre para que sea mi acompañante, le tiraré mi copa de champán justo cuando estemos dando el brindis –amenazó-. ¿Y sabes qué? Empieza a dolerme el hombro, así que voy a ir a dormir. Adiós mamá.

Y colgó.

Y miró el teléfono antes de arrojarlo a la otra punta de la sala haciendo que se rompiese.

Y luego gimió.

-Es el tercer móvil en lo que va de mes… -dijo frustrada frunciendo el ceño.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y Ginny le acompañó. Cuando Remus entró en la casa acompañado de Ron, Hermione también se había unido a ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bellatrix se sentó de forma pesada frente al tocador y suspiró. Rubia. Odiaba ser rubia. Quería recuperar su color negro. Aquella melena negra como el azabache que le llegaba a la altura de media espalda y que siempre había sido la envidia de su círculo de amistades. Frunció el ceño. Ella tenía la piel demasiado morena para que el rubio le sentara bien. El rubio era para Cissa. Ella era delicada, de piel blanca y huesos finos y frágiles. El color rubio no era para ella.

Colocó la peluca rubia en su lugar y se miró levemente en el espejo antes de desviar la mirada asqueada de su propia imagen. Aún sin mirarse, tomó la peluca negra y se la puso sobre el cuero cabelludo; respiró hondo y se miró emitiendo una leve sonrisa. Aquella sí era ella.

Nunca más volvería a serlo.

Tomó el cepillo y lo pasó varias veces por el cabello muerto y sin vida, con suavidad, despacio, evocando involuntariamente las veces en que se había peinado a sí misma el cabello lleno de vida, sedoso y suave, casi una marca de la familia Black.

Sonrió con tristeza y melancolía. Todo por aquel maldito experimento. ¿Por qué se había ofrecido voluntaria? Sí, ya recordaba… era ella o su hermana… y ella era la mayor, a ella le tocaba proteger a Cissa. Se suponía que aquello iba a ayudarla, a darle más fuerza, más inteligencia y más vitalidad que nunca y había sido todo lo contrario… La habían convertido en una muerta en vida que ahora se mantenía gracias a las inyecciones regulares que genética le proporcionaba con aquella droga.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de forma suave. Ella dijo "un momento", se acomodó la peluca negra sobre los hombros y se miró en el espejo. No podía hacer nada más. Dio el permiso y la cabeza de Thomas apareció en la puerta.

-Tu hermana ha encontrado algo –dijo-. Hay una reunión en diez minutos.

Bella asintió sin decir nada más y Thomas comprendió que debía marcharse de allí sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello negro y conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle por qué insistía en utilizar la peluca rubia.

Bella suspiró. Nadie iba a saber nunca que el único motivo por el que utilizaba la peluca rubia era porque así, en cierto modo, podía intentar simular que no era ella, que no era su vida la que estaba terminando, que no era ella la que estaba muriendo y que no era ella la que no tenía una vida que terminar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione miró sus piezas, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su contrincante que le miraba con ojos divertidos. La mujer se frustró. Estaba convencida de que podría haberle ganado en menos de cuatro movimientos si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero en cambio, él estaba haciendo durar la partida más de tres horas. Lo agradeció en silencio; al menos era entretenido y el que él le hubiese permitido comerle tres o cuatro piezas había sido un gran incentivo. Movió con mano temblorosa su torre adelantándola y supo, en cuanto vio los ojos de él, que ese había sido un error.

La mano de él se movió segura en el aire hasta tomar a su alfil, derrocando a su torre y dejando sin escapatoria a su rey.

-Jaque Mate –dijo él.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, dejando que su cabeza se posara sobre el sofá mientras que el hombre que tenía al otro extremo de la mesita, sentado en el suelo igual que ella, reía divertido.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tu hermana dice que eres el mejor estratega que ha conocido nunca –protestó.

-No es eso –ella le miró interrogativa y él rió de nuevo-. Bueno, no todo es eso… siempre me gustó el ajedrez, aprendí a jugar con cinco años y desde entonces no lo he dejado.

Miró hacia el ventanal de la calle cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor y Hermione casi pudo sentir como los músculos de él se tensaban al hacerlo. Era una reacción en todos los agentes que la protegían y se preguntó si sería una reacción comuna en todos los agentes o sólo en aquel grupo secreto. Un segundo después se giró hacia ella de nuevo, sonriendo.

-Es Harry –dijo simplemente.

Harry en cuestión entró en dos segundos, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba dejándola sobre la baranda de las escaleras y rebelándole a Hermione que llevaba su pistola firmemente sujeta con la sobaquera y se dejó caer en el sillón echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Conseguirá volverme loco… -musitó más para sí mismo-. ¿Qué más da que las flores sean blancas o rojas?

Ron lanzó una carcajada claramente divertido.

-Bueno, es tu boda, supongo que debería importarte algo –le contestó.

Harry resopló sin contradecir. Ese era el problema. Que debería importarle algo y no le importaba nada.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo había creído que Cho Chang era la mujer perfecta para él. Conocía su trabajo y no le importaba. Era bonita, de raíces orientales y su escultural cuerpo indicaba que había heredado la delicada figura de las orientales; cabello largo y lacio, negro hasta la cintura y ojos rasgados y negros que siempre brillaban. Era elegante y sabía salir siempre de cualquier situación, por no mencionar que en la cama se entendía muy bien con ella.

Pero había algo más. Había algo que no acababa de encajar del todo por decirlo de alguna forma y era el dolor de cabeza con el se que levantaba siempre después de haber hecho el amor con Cho. Solía bromear diciendo que quizá ella lo estaba volviendo loco, entonces la mujer le sonreía como una gata ansiosa y él le correspondía a la sonrisa.

Necesitaba ser amado y Cho le quería. ¿Acaso había algo más que pudiera necesitar?

-¿Boda? –preguntó ella- ¿Vas a casarte? –había sonado más extrañada de lo que había pretendido y Harry la miró enarcando una ceja.

Sus ojos verdes la perturbaron. Era como si fuera capaz de leer su alma. Se removió incómoda y se levantó del suelo para sentarse en el sofá y abrazarse a sí misma.

-Perdona, no quería…

-No tranquila –le sonrió-. Sí, voy a casarme.

-Cho Chang, una belleza oriental –dijo Ron con una media sonrisa.

-Ron… -Harry se levantó del sillón-. No empieces -el pelirrojo levantó las manos en señal de paz cuando el moreno le miró seriamente-. Voy a darme una ducha –anunció.

-¿Has estado toda la noche en la oficina? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño entonces Ron.

-Tenía papeleo que arreglar –contestó Harry-. Y esta mañana Cho… -hizo un ademán con la mano-… En fin, ya sabes… ¿te importa si me acuesto un par de horas?

-Adelante –contestó Ron-. Hermione y yo estaremos bien –añadió sonriendo a la mujer con suavidad.

-Si quieres puedo darte unas pastillas para dormir –sugirió Hermione-. Siempre llevo unas en el bolso y creo que te harían bien. Pareces cansado.

Harry negó mientras ocultaba con la mano un bostezo incipiente.

-No creo que lo necesite, pero gracias de todas formas –miró entonces a Ron-. Al menor ruido o rareza…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Descansa.

Vieron como Harry casi se arrastraba, literalmente, hasta uno de los dormitorios del piso de arriba y entonces Ron emitió una sonrisa condescendiente que ocultaba más de lo que quería mostrar.

-Terminará loco… espero que puedas recomendarle un buen psicólogo –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Hermione y ordenaba las piezas dentro de su cajita de forma simultánea.

-¿Crees que lo necesitará? Porque a mí me parece que lo que necesita son unas vacaciones –dijo ella-. Trabaja mucho ¿verdad?

-Mucho. Es lo único que sabe hacer… Quiere encontrar a Riddle –ella le miró-. Mató a sus padres.

-No… no lo sabía…

-Es difícil imaginarlo con esa vitalidad que tiene siempre ¿no? –sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y Hermione se sonrojó-. Desde que supo la verdad… Harry no ha dejado de buscarle y de intentar encontrar algo para implicarle en todo lo que tenemos contra él –ella le miró sin entender-. Tenemos sospechas de que tiene varios negocios de trata de blancas, redes de prostitución de mujeres extranjeras y de venta de niños además de algunos negocios con narcotraficantes pero no tenemos nada seguro… -suspiró-. Cada vez que Harry encuentra algo, alguien aparece de la nada inculpándose y cubriéndole las espaldas y nadie se atreve a testificar contra él porque todos están demasiado asustados o muertos –añadió-. Harry juró a los dieciocho años ante la tumba de sus padres encontrarle y lo va a hacer aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida.

Hermione no contestó. No sabía qué contestar. No sabía nada. Ron le sonrió disculpándose.

-Lo siento… creo que me he excedido. Llamaré a Severus y Draco, les toca turno esta tarde.

Ella asintió mientras él se levantaba desapareciendo del salón. Hermione movió su hombro y se quejó en silencio. El dolor empezaba a ser superable y no había tomado otro calmante desde el desayuno. Caminó descalza hasta la cocina, aquella noche iba a cocinar, le apetecía más cocinar para nueve personas que volver a pedir pizza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Quién ha pasado estos informes? –preguntó más que nada enfadada consigo misma por no haber podido encontrar nada en sus ordenadores.

-Ella –se limitó a contestar Jack encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué? –preguntó burlonamente-. ¿Acaso te molesta que ella lo haya conseguido y tú no?

Narcissa se puso blanca de la ira e iba a contestarle, cuando la voz fría y dura de su hermana mayor se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Al menos Cissa no se abre de piernas y droga a su amante para sacarle información –replicó.

-No, ella tuvo un hijo al que abandonó –contradijo Jack aún con expresión burlona en el rostro.

Los músculos de Narcisa se contrajeron. Era cierto. Ni siquiera su hermana podía decir lo contrario a aquello. Pero Jack no sabía que ella nunca había abandonado a su hijo completamente, era algo que ni siquiera Bella sabía. Narcisa sabía perfectamente donde estaba su pequeño… lo había sabido desde que lo había abandonado a las puertas de aquel orfanato, lo había sabido cuando había visto como iba de casa en casa de acogida, siendo despreciado por todos por ser tan parecido a su padre y a ella misma. Hasta que había llegado él y lo había acogido… Nunca podría darle las gracias las suficientes veces para que él entendiera hasta qué punto estaba la había salvado a ella y a su pequeño. Pero nadie debía saber nunca quién era su hijo, y nadie iba a saberlo. No a no ser que ella estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

-Narcisa, adelántate a la reunión –le ordenó prácticamente su hermana-, Jack y yo vamos ahora.

La mujer rubia asintió. Se sentía bien ser protegida por alguien. Nunca la habían protegido del modo en que Bella lo hacía. Era su hermana mayor. Era fría y calculadora pero la quería. No había pasado ni un solo día de su infancia en la que Bella no la hubiera protegido de todo. Sólo hubo una vez que le falló. Y ambas lo sabían.

Cuando se había quedado embarazada… Bella la había convencido para dar al niño en adopción. Lucius Malfoy había muerto en un tiroteo protegiendo a Riddle y Bella sabía que su hermana no se sentiría con fuerzas de criar al niño que llevaba en sus entrañas sola. Por eso lo había hecho. Ambas lo habían decidido así.

-No vuelvas, nunca más a hablarle así a mi hermana –dijo Bella cuando Narcissa salió de la habitación-, o te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme? –preguntó él burlón-. Apenas tienes fuerzas suficientes para coger un arma sin que te tiemble el pulso, ¿o piensas que no me he dado cuenta? –sonrió desafiante-. Y si piensas que vas a poder hacer algo con ese puñal que…

-Estás olvidando dos cosas, Allister –dijo remarcando su apellido-. La primera que tengo más influencia que tú y que con simplemente chasquear los dedos podrías aparecer muerto sin que nadie sospechara de mí –Jack palideció para recogijo de Bella-, y la segunda es que ahora que me mantengo viva por las drogas he aprendido muy bien su uso… sería una lástima que aparecieras muerto después de tomar un inocente té… ¿verdad? –él no contestó y ella sonrió, sabiéndose vencedora-, el de menta es el que tomas cada noche ¿no?

Jack Allister, furioso cruzó la habitación.

-Iremos esta tarde, al caer la noche –informó.

Bella asintió.

-La quiero viva –añadió antes de que él desapareciera de la habitación con un sonoro portazo que ni siquiera inmutó a la mujer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron se removió inquieto. Estaba a punto de perder una partida de ajedrez contra Remus. Era el único que podía enfrentarse a él en una partida que fuera realmente interesante y pese a eso, nunca había logrado ganarle.

Y la culpa la tenía Hermione que no dejada de mirarle de forma incesante. El pelirrojo gimió frustrado cuando Remus le comió con facilidad uno de los caballos, riendo.

-Hermione, recuérdame que estés siempre presente cuando juegue con Ron, lo harás ¿verdad?

La médico rió suavemente y divertida pero no contestó. Ron se giró hacia ella y la encontró divertida y sonriendo.

-Hermione, ya está bien… -pidió, casi suplicó Ron.

-Por favor –insistió Hermione de nuevo-. Sólo quiero ir a regar los rosales… Sirius dijo que eran de su prima y que le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que florecieran… Sería una lástima que se murieran –añadió con inocencia.

Ron miró a Sirius que se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-Sólo dije lo que pensaba, no puedes culparme de eso –se apresuró a decir Sirius divertido.

-No es tu turno, ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo? –preguntó Ron sin contestar al comentario de Sirius.

-Si voy a la oficina voy a matar a Regulus y no me apetece en absoluto que Harry tenga que detenerme después –dijo de forma seria y Remus le miró mandándole una advertencia con la mirada, los tres agentes presentes sabían que hablaba en serio-. Además, es divertido ver como puedes perder.

-Eso lo dices porque tú nunca has durado más de tres minutos conmigo –presumió el pelirrojo.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-Entonces tal vez puedas jugar conmigo –dijo ella mirando a Sirius-. Quizá yo también pueda ganarte.

El brillo de desafío en sus ojos hizo que Sirius sonriera.

-Anda, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo –le indicó el agente sin perder la sonrisa al ver como Ron lo miraba amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Por favor, Ron… Por favor… seré buena –informó.

Ron suspiró. Pero sopesó aquello; después de todo, no le parecía tan mala idea que saliera.

-Está bien, pero quédate en el jardín y ni se te ocurra atravesar la calle ni hablar con nadie; si alguien se acerca, entra en casa o da un grito llamándome, ¿entendido?

-No soy una niña pequeña –apuntó ella rodando los ojos.

-Si quieres salir, es eso, Hermione, si no, te quedas dentro –se encogió de hombros -. Elige.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos. Dos manos fuertes del color del carbón se apoyaron en sus hombros y ella sonrió, sintiéndose cálida y protegida bajo aquellas manos. El olor a café recién hecho la hizo suspirar y cuando lo hizo, unos labios posesivos la besaron en la nuca haciéndola estremecer.

-Blaise… tengo que terminar esto…

-Y yo quiero empezar esto… -susurró el chico besándola de nuevo.

Ginny sonrió. ¿Cuándo se había fijado en Blaise por primera vez? Quizá había sido aquella tarde en que Ron la había metido en la oficina para que le ayudara a rescatar unos archivos que había perdido en el ordenador, por supuesto sin decirle de qué archivos se trataba.

Ella había estado inclinada sobre el teclado de su hermano y había estado tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en el despacho hasta que una mano fuerte se había estrellado contra su trasero.

-Unos buenos vaqueros, sí señor, aunque me gusta más lo que hay dentro.

Ella se había girado airada dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla de aquella forma. Era la pequeña de siete hermanos y sabía como defenderse y de echo, si no lo hubiera sabido, estaba segura que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera estado más que dispuesto a hacerlo por ella.

Pero se había quedado helada. Aquel rostro… de facciones algo toscas, de labios carnosos y piel como el ébano… habían atraído su interés de forma inmediata. Aunque por supuesto, el vaso de agua que había sobre el escritorio de Ron había terminado sobre Blaise mientras ella le gritaba sin importarle que toda la oficina les estuviese mirando. Y aunque ella no lo supo hasta tiempo después, había sido precisamente esa reacción de puro fuego lo que a él le había atraído de ella.

Pero últimamente… había algo que no encajaba en su relación. No era el tener que disimular ante todos ni el tener que mirarse a escondidas, cómplices de miradas perdidas, era algo más…

Ginny tenía la sensación de que el hombre se estaba alejando de ella, encerrándose en una especie de caparazón al que ella no tenía acceso y al que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarle entrar.

-Espera, cariño… -le dijo ella.

-Ese informe puede esperar… -susurró él con los labios contra la fina piel del cuello-. Yo no…

-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que hablar… -sentenció ella.

Blaise suspiró derrotado y se apartó de ella, sentándose en el sofá mirándola. Ginny se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta él, descalza, subiéndose al sofá a su lado y acurrucándose contra su pecho, donde depositó un beso suave y dulce.

-Blaise… no podemos seguir así… -le dijo ella.

El hombre la miró y ella notó cierto temor en sus ojos, que apaciguó sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tienes que decirme qué te pasa… no puedes seguir haciéndome el amor cuando te sientas angustiado, cielo… ¿no ves que no es bueno? –él la miró-. Vamos, habla… ¿qué pasa?

-Mandy… -se limitó a decir él con un leve suspiro.

Ginny asintió. Así que era eso… Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en un contacto íntimo y cómplice; llevó la mano del chico a sus labios y la besó casi con reverencia, haciendo que él la mirase y le sonriese.

-Si hubieras sido tú… yo no… -suspiró deteniéndose en su explicación-… no podría haberme perdonado el no haber estado allí…

-Blaise…

-Amanda… ella sabía defenderse… por todos los cielos, era una experta en el manejo de las armas y era una de las mejores… -sonrió-, de echo, era la única capaz de enfrentarse en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra Draco sin inmutarse y tener alguna posibilidad de ganarle –ella también sonrió-. Sólo de pensar que te podría haber pasado algo a ti, yo…

-Shhhh –lo tranquilizó ella incorporándose en el sofá-, no me ha pasado nada, no me va a pasar nada… Blaise estoy aquí, estoy contigo y no planeo irme a ningún sitio… -le besó suavemente inclinándose hacia él-. No va a pasarme nada.

-Pero…

-No va a pasarme nada… tienes que olvidar ese miedo… ya sabías que yo podía estar en peligro… -le sonrió con suavidad-… igual que yo sé que cada vez que sales en una misión puedes morir.

Algo se encendió en el cerebro del hombre que miró a la pequeña pelirroja que tenía allí. Miedo. El mismo miedo que él había tenido durante unos días era el que ella había tenido aquellos meses cuando él estaba fuera…

Sin saber cómo, Ginny pasó en un segundo de estar sentada en el sofá a estar sentada en el regazo de Blaise, con las piernas a un lado, rodeada por los fuertes brazos del hombre y con sus manos reposando sobre el pecho de él.

Buscó su mirada y la encontró temblorosa y angustiada.

-¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando yo estoy en una misión? –ella le miró-. Miedo, angustia, sentimiento de creer que puedes no volver a verme… -intentó explicar él.

-Sí, eso mismo –contestó ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-¿Y cómo puedes aguantarlo? Yo no sabía que…

-Porque por muy mal que lo pase… siempre vuelves con esa sonrisa y con esa mirada… y entonces sé que todo está bien –le sonrió antes de besarle suavemente-. Es tu trabajo, y aprendido a comprenderlo aunque nunca llegaré a acostumbrarme como nunca me acostumbraré a sentir miedo cuando Ron está en una misión o cuando Charlie salta de esos aviones para apagar incendios o cuando Bill está trabajando en el banco y pienso que puede haber un atraco o cuando… -los labios de Blaise sellaron los suyos y ella sonrió dentro del beso.

-Te quiero… -le susurró él separándose de ella-. Te quiero tanto, zanahoria… -ella sonrió-. No va a pasarte nunca nada, te lo aseguro, te lo prometo…

-Lo sé –contestó ella sonriendo-. Yo también te quiero.

Blaise la abrazó. Estaban juntos. Y nadie iba a impedirlo. Tampoco nada. Se prometió a sí mismo que, de aquel minuto en adelante, cada vez que saliese de misión, se encargaría, de alguna forma, de hacerle saber a Ginny que estaba bien y que la quería. Cuando Ginny empezó a repartirle pequeños besos en el cuello, el mentón y el pecho, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia otro lugar. Concretamente, hacia la habitación de la chica.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco suspiró. Había intentado dormir pero no lo había conseguido y después de dar vueltas como un idiota en la cama durante horas, se había levantado, duchado y había ido a la oficina a tener una charla con su inolvidable primo Black. Nunca había acabado de llevarse bien con Sirius, pero definitivamente, le prefería mil veces antes que a Regulus. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de matar a su propia madre?

Ni siquiera él, que no sabía quien era su madre, haría algo semejante. Se había desahogado tranquilo una vez hubo convencido al guardia de turno para que los dejase solos. En cuanto hubo salido, el miedo había aparecido en los ojos de Regulus sustituyendo a la arrogancia que había habido en ellos hasta el momento.

Por supuesto que no le había tocado. Sólo un cobarde se aprovecharía de alguien en inferioridad de condiciones y estaba claro que él era mucho más superior

Salió del coche y miró a su alrededor, no era paranoia, sino seguridad y protección; había aprendido demasiadas veces que a veces, simplemente mirando a los lados, podía asegurarse de vivir. Atravesó el jardín y entró en la casa mirando automáticamente hacia el salón donde el pelirrojo Weasley parecía estar ocupado intentando cambiarse el vendaje.

-¿Y Lupin y Black? –preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Han ido a vigilar el perímetro. Harry está descansando, no ha dormido nada en toda la noche –indicó señalando con la cabeza las escaleras.

Asintió y miró a su alrededor. La cabellera castaña no estaba donde habitualmente, en el sofá.

-¿Y Granger?-preguntó.

-En el jardín –contestó Ron distraído mientras intentaba volver a vendarse. Draco suspiró al ver lo torpe que el pelirrojo era y atravesó la estancia para ayudarle con la venda, apartando las grandes manos de Ron-. Gracias –dijo simplemente recibiendo un bufido por contestación que no molestó al agente.

-¿No la has visto al entrar? –preguntó entonces.

Las manos de Draco se congelaron mientras terminaba de apretar la venda.

-¿No estaba en el jardín trasero? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, en el delantero. Se enamoró de las rosas de Tonks –dijo divertido recordando que la prima de Draco y Sirius, incluso había estado a punto de rezar para que alguna rosa floreciera.

-No estaba fuera –dijo entonces Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta-. ¡Vamos!

-Maldita sea… -susurró Ron tomando su arma de la chaqueta que estaba colgada y saliendo detrás de los pasos rápidos de Draco mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta para cubrir la venda.

-¡Granger! –gritó Draco recorriendo la calle con la mirada sin encontrar rastro de la mujer-. Maldita sea… -se giró hacia Ron-. Ve por la parte de atrás –le indicó. Ron asintió.

Draco frunció el ceño. Era increíble lo que en cuestión de segundos podía llegar a pensar la mente de un hombre. Ella había escapado. Había ido a buscar el dinero. Por supuesto. Él tenía razón. Granger no era la mujer dulce que todos creían. Seguramente ya estaría lejos de allí, riéndose de ellos. Era médico. Seguramente incluso su hombro no estaba tan mal como les había hecho creer a todos. Maldita mujer. Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno. Era la única pista para llegar a Voldemort. Estaba compinchada de algún modo con él. Estaba seguro. La ira volvió a inundar su rostro.

-¡Granger! –rugió.

Iba a volver a gritar su nombre cuando Hermione se asomó desde la esquina de la casa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa para que me llames como si fuera un perro? –preguntó enojada-. ¿Quién te crees que er…

No terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando las férreas manos de Draco la habían sujetado por los brazos, acercándola tanto a él que el olor a rosas del cabello de ella lo abordó completamente.

-¡Nunca! –le gritó él - ¡Nunca vuelvas a salir de esta casa sola, entiendes?

-Sólo he ido a mirar las azaleas de aquel rincón… -se disculpó ella forcejeando levemente-. Suéltame, Malfoy, me haces daño… -le dijo.

Pero Draco no le hizo caso. La miró. Sólo la miró. Tan cerca. Tan cerca de ella… Era consciente de que podría romperle los huesos si la apretaba un poco, sólo un poco. Por todos los cielos… abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras la miraba. No se había enfadado porque ella hubiera desaparecido, se había preocupado porque no la encontraba… Aquel simple pensamiento le asustó como nunca antes nada lo había asustado.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó entonces Ron -¡Malfoy suéltala, le estás haciendo daño!

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar y las manos, hasta aquel momento cerrados firmemente alrededor de los antebrazos de ella, la soltaron como si ardiera. La miró. Hermione Granger le miraba entre asustada y enfadada, a él no le importó. Él también se había asustado al no verla en el jardín, pese a que jamás lo diría en alto ni lo confesaría a nadie.

-¡No vuelvas a salir sola! –gritó entonces alejándose un paso de ella.

La mirada asustada de ella desapareció, y sólo la ira nubló sus ojos castaños cuando alzó la barbilla desafiante para mirarle.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que me pase? –le gritó entonces- ¿Es que temes que desaparezca y vaya a buscar ese dinero que según tú yo tengo? –el rostro de él permaneció imperturbable pero sus ojos grises denotaron un brillo de sorpresa-. ¡Imbécil! –le gritó ella de nuevo-¡Si tuviera ese dinero, ¿crees que hubiera seguido viviendo con mi madre hasta cumplir los dieciocho?! –espetó- ¡Te lo dije una vez, Malfoy, no sabes nada de mí así que no te atrevas a juzgarme!

Se giró rápidamente ignorando la mirada de curiosidad que tenía Ron y empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada, queriendo encerrarse en aquella casa como llevaba ya encerrada tantas horas.

El motor de un coche sonó demasiado cerca, ruedas chirriaron y antes de saber que ocurría, un disparo atravesó el aire y el sonido llegó a ella claramente.

-¡Granger! –gritó Draco-¡Al suelo!

Pero Hermione se había quedado paralizada. La bala había pasado cerca de ella, demasiado cerca y permanecía incrustada en el marco de la puerta frente a ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó no existir. Todo se paralizó. No quiso luchar. Estaba cansada de hacerlo, estaba realmente cansada. Escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de su padre diciéndole que siempre debía seguir adelante, que siempre debía luchar… pero no podía hacerlo… Estaba tan cansada que sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos.

Un fuerte peso la golpeó repentinamente y la tiró al suelo. Cerró los ojos al sentir como se golpeaba el hombro herido y ahogó un grito de dolor mordiéndose el labio.

-Tranquila… -le dijo una voz profunda mientras algunos disparos se escuchaban-… Estás bien…

Ella asintió y se estremeció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Estaba cansada de luchar, pero no quería morir. El calor de aquel cuerpo que la estaba protegiendo era reconfortante.

Apenas escuchó los gritos y los pasos apresurados provenientes de la casa y no se dio cuenta cuando Ron y Harry respondieron al tiroteo intentando cubrirles. Sólo podía concentrarse en el cuerpo que la estaba protegiendo. En el corazón que latía con fuerza y con ritmo acelerado pero tranquilo. En el olor a menta que la rodeaba y en la mano que la tenía sujeta por la cintura impidiéndole moverse.

Las ruedas de un coche chirriando. Disparos. Gritos. Pasos corriendo. Gente gritando… Y a ella sólo le importaba quedarse allí, quieta, sintiendo aquel aroma, percibiendo aquella fuerza, sintiendo los músculos tensos que la rodeaban, cubriéndola totalmente mientras ella se acurrucaba aún más y enterraba su cara en el pecho de él mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si de algún modo, haciendo aquello, el ruido ensordecedor pudiera desaparecer de algún modo.

Cuánto tiempo pasó, no tuvo ni idea. Sólo era consciente del cuerpo de Malfoy cubriéndola, porque sólo podía ser él. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser capaz de reconocer el cuerpo de aquel hombre incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Silencio. Una mano se deslizó por su mejilla, animándola a abrir los ojos, susurrándole un suave "estás bien" que la hizo confiarse. Igual que aquella noche en el callejón, los ojos de Malfoy brillaban cerca de los suyos. Grises, gélidos, brillantes… diferentes a todas las miradas que alguna vez había visto en nadie.

-¡Hermione! –la voz de Harry desde el piso superior, asomado a la ventana, con el pecho agitado y el arma aún en la mano hizo que Malfoy fuera consciente de la caricia que acababa de profesarle, separándose de ella y levantándose inmediatamente.

-Está bien –informó secamente Malfoy. Harry no contestó.

Hermione sintió como las manos de Malfoy la ayudaban a levantarse y aún temblando por lo cerca que había estado, no sabía si de morir o de Malfoy, se agarró a él con suavidad, notando inmediatamente la mano de Malfoy alrededor de su cintura, siendo consciente del tamaño de esta y de la fuerza que ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

-Weasley, llévala dentro, voy a revisar –frunció el ceño-. Como vea a Lupin y Black se van a enterar… -añadió más para sí mismo-. Se suponía que estaban vigilando el perímetro, ¿no? –añadió.

Ron no dijo nada.

-Vamos Hermione –se ofreció el pelirrojo tomándola en brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada-. Tranquila… todo está bien…

Draco aún respiraba agitadamente cuando Harry miró desde la ventana, revisándolo en la distancia. El rubio alzó una mano indicándole que estaba bien. Harry asintió y volvió a entrar en casa.

Malfoy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

Él era Draco Malfoy. No podía sentir aquello por nadie. No debía sentirlo por nadie. Sentir era de débiles y él no era débil. No podía permitirse el lujo de serlo…. Pero esa mujer… sonrió a su pesar. Iba a conseguir volverle loco.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó entonces Ron desde la puerta mientras salía siguiendo a Harry que se apresuró a subir al coche-. Vamos a la oficina, hay que informar de esto, llamé a Gin, lleva a Granger a su casa –Malfoy no contestó y frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si Hermione estaría segura en casa de Ginny-. ¡Malfoy! –le reclamó de nuevo Ron ya desde dentro del coche, en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó él por toda respuesta.

No sabía qué le molestaba más, si tener que hacer de niñera o sentir lo que creía que empezaba a sentir por Granger. Suspiró. No era momento de intentar averiguarlo.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Hermione Granger después de llamar con fuerza. Ella se encogió cuando Draco entró y él se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de ella, pese a su mal intento disimulado de aparentar que todo estaba bien y de actuar como si no hubiesen atentado contra su vida una vez más. Suspiró. Aquella mujer lo desconcertaba.

-Recoge tus cosas, esta casa no es segura… -dijo entonces él. Hermione asintió-… Irás a casa de Ginny y alguno de nosotros estará siempre con vosotras –ante aquella declaración, Hermione se tensó involuntariamente. Draco supo inmediatamente que estaba pensando en Amanda y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más dulce-. Estaréis bien, te lo prometo.

-Bien –dijo ella simplemente aún asustada.

Hermione se movió en la habitación y se remangó las mangas por el calor que tenía en aquella habitación. Un destello de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Malfoy cuando vio una marca aún roja en su brazo derecho, donde él la había tomado.

Sabía controlarse. Era el autocontrol en persona, cualquier podría decirlo pero… se había puesto nervioso… había creído que podrían haberle hecho daño y se había puesto… respiró profundamente.

-Lamento… lamento haberte hecho daño –dijo simplemente. Hermione no entendió las palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de la marca del brazo.

-Sí, bueno, yo también lo lamento –comentó ella con actitud hermética.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. Si no aceptaba sus disculpas, era problema de ella.

-Te espero abajo en diez minutos, no tardes.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Si Malfoy quería jugar a ser el dueño de todo, perfecto, ella también sabía jugar a eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras veía como Harry se aseguraba de que las puertas del pequeño balcón estuvieran bien cerradas, cómo si alguien fuera capaz de subir siete pisos y colarse por el balcón, era algo ridículo, pero desde luego, no sería la pelirroja quien se atreviera siquiera a discutir aquello con Harry que parecía bastante nervioso.

-Creo que ya está –dijo finalmente haciendo que Gin estuviese a punto de gritar un "¡por fin!" que murió en su propia cabeza-. Llamaré a Sirius para que se quede con vosotras esta noche, no quiero que estéis las dos solas en ningún momento –añadió.

-No hace falta –dijo Ginny-. Llamé antes a Blaise, estará aquí en media hora –informó ocultando la media sonrisa e ignorando el sentimiento de culpa por engañar de aquel modo a su amigo.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Harry mirándola.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-Por mí está bien, Blaise me cae bien –dijo.

-¿Estás segura de que vendrá? –preguntó Harry entonces mirando a Ginny. La pelirroja asintió.

-Segurísima, tanto que es casi como si ya estuviera aquí –dijo rápidamente sonriendo. Harry enarcó una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar, sé que me ocultas algo, pero eres endemoniadamente buena –añadió más para sí mismo.

-Aprendí del mejor –contestó la pelirroja sonriendo con dulzura e inocencia.

-Me rindo –abrió la puerta del apartamento-. Dile a Blaise que me llame en cuanto llegue, no estaré tranquilo si sé que estáis solas.

-Bien. ¿Vendréis a cenar? –preguntó ella.

-Prepara algo por si acaso, pero no te lo aseguro. Vamos a estar un poco liados intentando saber quién ha dado el chivatazo de su posición –dijo señalando a Hermione con la cabeza. Ginny asintió-. Hasta luego chicas, no abráis a desconocidos.

-No, papá –se burló la pelirroja.

Harry la miró, se encogió de hombros y la besó en la mejilla antes de dedicarle un saludo con la cabeza a Hermione.

-Eres imposible… -dijo finalmente él mientras salía del apartamento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Ginny después de que Harry la dejara en casa de la pelirroja y le sonrió con cierto cansancio mientras veía aparecer a un escondido Blaise del pasillo, dejando que las condujese a ambas hacia el comedor mientras Ginny no soltaba su abrazo protector alrededor de Hermione, haciéndola sentir querida.

-Lo siento chicos… -les dijo entonces la médico-… Seguramente seré un estorbo en esta casa, pero Harry no quiere ni oír hablar de que me quede sola en mi viejo apartamento y…

-No digas tonterías –le dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Por qué ibas a ser una mol… -vio como Hermione dirigía una mirada a cierta prenda de ropa interior masculina que estaba medio oculta en la cesta de la ropa que iba a ser tendida, en el pequeño balcón y se sonrojó.

-Genial –dijo Blaise sin demasiada vergüenza-… ahora tendré a dos de las mujeres más bonitas viviendo conmigo –besó a la pelirroja suavemente y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Hermione-. La pregunta ahora es, a parte de si estás bien, ¿qué les diremos a los demás?

-Es fácil; como somos dos pobres e indefensas mujeres, Blaise se ofrece para quedarse en la habitación de invitados y protegernos –dijo con sencillez-. Eso explica su ropa, la comida dentro de la nevera y el cuarto de baño, créeme –añadió mirando con cierta complicidad a Hermione-, lleno de sus cosas –Hermione rió suavemente.

-Muy bonito, criticándome estando presente –fingió él ofenderse-. Voy a llamar a Harry, si no, es capaz de presentarse con toda la unidad –añadió divertido.

Hermione miró a Gin.

-Bromea, ¿verdad?

-De echo, una vez lo hizo –hizo memoria la pelirroja con una media sonrisa-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –le preguntó suavemente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Sólo han intentado matarme… otra vez… -bromeó insegura-. ¿Seguro que no molesto? –preguntó Hermione.

-Claro que no –le contestó ella-. Será agradable tener algo de compañía femenina por aquí –le sonrió-. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y duermes un poco? Pareces agotada.

Y Hermione tuvo que admitir que nunca una oferta le había parecido tan tentadora como aquella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!! Se acabó por hoy!!!**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado lo suficiente como para que me dejeis algún review, ok?? Aps, si encontrais alguna incoherencia en el texto, no hagais mucho caso y en lugar de eso, decidmelo para que lo cambie… es que con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza y las veces que llego a cambiar un mismo capitulo, a veces se me cruzan los cables y pongo cosas raras ok:p**

**Bueno, recordad dos cosas, la primera que los personajes salvo los míos no son míos sino de Rowling y la segunda cosa es que paseis una buena semana, sed buenos, no hagais nada que yo no haría y sed, sobre todas las cosas, felices y no olvideis nunca de agradecer a vuestras madre siempre todo lo que hacen por vosotros, no teneis que esperar un día del año para decirle a vuestra pareja qe la quereis, verdad? Entonces, por qué esperar un día del año para decirle a vuestra madre que la quereis??**

**Un besito para todos y sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	6. Noche de insomnio

**Perdonad si no me entretengo mucho… tengo los examenes a la vuelta de la esquina como aquel que dice y estoy algo liada… así que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar… aunque espero que no sea demasiado tiempo… voy a volverme loca si dejo de escribir sobre estos personajes… :p**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y mensajes a:**

**Dannia, harrymaniatica, pekelittrell, Belin03, Sami-Maraurder girl, unkatahe, PauMalfoy, Mari, pikita45, Krissalis Potter, Victoria Malfoy, Karenzita, ross Malfoy, Merle, oromalfoy, Alevivancov, Lizirien, Duciell, Terry Moon, taniz, Manuel, DonGato, fairyMoKa**

**Y ahora, adelante con el capítulo, espero que os guste…**

Capítulo 4. Noche de insomnio.

Se paseó por el estrecho pasillo, observando desde su lugar a los niños que permanecían encerrados en las diferentes celdas, llorosos, a oscuras, escuchando los leves sollozos que algunos de ellos, seguramente los más pequeños, promovían entre los demás y sonrió. Le gustaba sentirse poderoso.

No era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para los que trabajaban para él. Todos le tenían miedo y era ese miedo el que los impulsaba a tenerle respeto. Respeto… algún estúpido había dicho alguna vez que el respeto era algo que se ganaba, que no se imponía; ese estúpido estaban en aquellos momentos haciéndole compañía a los peces.

Se detuvo ante la celda de los niños y paseó sus ojos por los rostros asustados. Había sido buena idea dejarles a oscuras, sin posibilidad de ver donde estaban y sabiendo que alguien les estaba vigilando constantemente. Estiró su mano y señaló un niño al azar, uno menos, no importaba.

McGregor y Jonson entraron en la celda dando empujones y trompicones y tomaron al niño en cuestión de los brazos, alzándolo del suelo con gran habilidad y facilidad debido al poco peso del mocoso moreno y de ojos negros que miraba a todas partes asustado pero sin gritar, sabiendo que todo aquel que salía de aquella minúscula prisión, no volvía nunca más.

Tom Riddle sonrió una vez más y se giró hacia Bella que estaba a su lado, expectante, como siempre, atenta al más mínimo detalle y destinada únicamente a cumplir las órdenes que él quisiera darle.

-Probad en él la nueva droga, quiero todos los cambios –la miró fijamente-. La última vez olvidaste comentarme que una de las chicas había sufrido cierta hemorragia interna.

-Creíamos que se trataba de su menstruación mensual, señor –intentó justificarse Bella, que calló ante una mirada de Riddle.

-No quiero excusas. Esta droga iniciará un nuevo mercado en Europa y quiero saber a qué me atengo, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señor –dijo ella.

-Bien… -empezó a caminar, atravesando el pasillo, escuchando como los pequeños pies de Bella caminaban detrás de él, haciendo un leve ruido en el suelo cuando sus zapatos de medio tacón golpeaban las baldosas del suelo frío-. Y Bella… -dijo casi al descuido sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Señor?

-La próxima vez que alguien consiga información que tu hermana no ha conseguido, me gustaría saberlo para… hablar con ella…

Bella se congeló en el sitio. Voldemort siguió caminando, sonriendo, consciente de que el taconeo de Bella detrás de él ya no era perceptible. Perfecto. Miedo. Adoraba que le tuvieran miedo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione se removió incómoda bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy. Estaban cenando todos juntos en el apartamento de Ginny quien, con ayuda de Blaise y Sirius, habían abierto la mesa del comedor de forma que todos cupieran allí. La mesa estaba llena de fuentes; dos grandes ensaladeras, dos platos con chuletas de cerdo a la plancha, una fuente de patatas hechas en el microondas con ajo y perejil, y un enorme frutero con piezas de fruta de la temporada. Los vasos estaban llenos de agua y refrescos salvo en la copa de Severus que se veía un líquido parecido al vino tinto, el mismo que había en la copa de Malfoy y Remus.

Malfoy estaba sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, en diagonal a ella quien tenía a un lado a Ginny y al otro a Harry que conversaba amenamente con Sirius frente a él. En realidad, aquello parecía más una familia que un grupo de personas que trabajaran juntas… le pareció… extrañamente encantador. Ella nunca había disfrutado de una cena con tanta gente, solía cenar sola o con Mandy cuando ella llegaba pronto del trabajo o Mandy faltaba al suyo; le gustaba la tranquilidad de comer un plato de pasta con algo de pollo asado frío o un trozo de pescado hecho en tres minutos en el microondas, un gran invento, por cierto, para alguien independiente y con tiempo escaso para cocinar.

Y de hecho, aquello hubiera parecido una familia real de no ser por la forma en que Malfoy la estaba mirando. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero era exactamente así como se sentía bajo la escrutadora mirada gris, como si de aquella forma, él pretendiera adivinar algo o encontrar algo que no hubiera descubierto en ella aún.

Le hubiera encantado actuar como siempre. Indiferente. Pero la fría mirada de él le indicaba que no confiaba en ella. De echo, se lo había dicho directamente aquella misma tarde. Frunció el ceño al recordar el suceso.

_(flashback)_

_Había sido una tarde maravillosa. Aunque sólo había salido al parque de la esquina donde había tomado un helado de fresa y chocolate y se había sentado en la hierba quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines, había sido delicioso poder disfrutar de aquel pequeño pedazo de paraíso a la sombra de los grandes robles del lugar. Con Blaise, desde luego. Y con Sirius, aunque no estaba segura de tener que contar a Sirius como si la hubiera protegido esa tarde, dos minutos después de haber llegado al parque había desaparecido detrás de una, literalmente y palabras salidas de sus propios labios, "rubia espectacular con la que espero tener más de dos palabras". Aún así, había sido fantástico volver a respirar el aire contaminado de la ciudad, pero alejada de aquellas cuatro paredes y únicamente porque Blaise le había prometido entre risas mientras le daba ligeros empujones para hacerla andar que volverían a repetir la experiencia, había acabado dejándose llevar a la casa de Ginny._

_Pero claro, la maravillosa tarde tenía que verse truncada por algún lado. En el caso de Hermione, ese lado había sido cuando Blaise había abierto la puerta dando paso a Malfoy que la había mirado enarcando una ceja. Incluso Blaise debía haber notado el frío de aquella mirada porque había inventado una excusa tonta y había desaparecido hacia una de las habitaciones dejándoles solos._

_Hermione dejó el libro que había estado hojeando y se cruzó de brazos, sin cambiar de posición en el sofá con los pies subidos al mueble y recogidos y sin apartar la mirada de la del agente especial que se sentó frente a ella._

_-Adelante –le invitó ella. Malfoy la miró enarcando una ceja-. Di lo que tengas que decir._

_-No me fío de ti –le dijo llanamente-. Creo que escondes algo y si es así, créeme, voy a averiguarlo._

_Hermione le sonrió con fingida dulzura._

_-Puedes investigar todo lo que quieras sobre mí, Malfoy, pero te aseguro que no encontrarás nada más que el pecado de tener la madre y la hermana que tengo –señaló con amargura al recordar que aún tenía que llamarlas para decirles que no estaba dispuesta a cambiarse el peinado sólo porque la caprichosa de su hermana lo quisiera así._

_-Voy a encontrar esos ochenta millones de dólares, Granger –le aseguró él-, y si para ello tengo que convertirme en tu sombra, lo haré._

_Hermione resopló._

_-Este tema me está cansando un poco, ¿lo sabías? –preguntó fingiendo sorpresa la mujer-. Al menos podrías intentar inventar otras excusas para odiarme, ¿no te parece?_

_Fue el turno de Draco Malfoy para sonreír de aquella forma que parecía que el mismo infierno podría congelarse._

_-No soy el único que cree que escondes algo, encanto –le dijo-. ¿Sabías que Potter también te ha investigado? –ella no le contestó, pero a juzgar por la mirada sonriente del policía, la médico estuvo segura de que la sorpresa había enmarcado su rostro-. ¿No te lo había dicho? –chasqueó la lengua-. Vaya… y yo que pensaba que te estabas haciendo amiga de toda la unidad. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, ¿verdad, Granger? –preguntó malintencionadamente._

_Hermione se levantó del sofá. Dolida. Podría haber esperado que Malfoy la investigara, que lo hiciera Snape e incluso Remus o Sirius… eran los más veteranos y era comprensible que no se fiaran de nadie. Pero Harry… se suponía que él quería protegerla… se suponía que él debía protegerla… Sonrió para sí misma. Estaba dolida, desde luego, pero no iba a permitir que él se diese cuenta de ello. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de sus debilidades… y Malfoy menos que nadie._

_-Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen Malfoy –le contestó-. Perdona, pero tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Se han acabado las patatas? –preguntó Sirius mirando encima de la mesa.

Malfoy no resistió hacer su comentario sarcástico.

-Pregúntale a Granger, quizá ella lo sepa –le sugirió. Snape miró a su ahijado de forma brusca y el hombre se apresuró a añadir algo más con aire inocente-. Después de todo, ella ha hecho la cena, ¿no?

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! –gritó Hermione atrayendo la atención de los presentes-. No estoy dispuesta a que nadie –remarcó mirando a Draco fijamente-, me tome por sospechosa y mucho menos tú, Malfoy –añadió-. Así que si quieres decir algo, hazlo ahora de una buena vez.

El rubio, lejos de alterare o mostrarse de alguna forma preocupado, se limitó a sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

-Draco, déjalo –ordenó más que pidió Severus cuando vio al agente abrir la boca para decir algo, seguramente y conociéndolo, hiriente.

-No, deja que diga lo que quiera decir, adelante –dijo ella mirándole-. Venga, ¿a qué esperas?

Draco la miró fijamente y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante para intimidar a Hermione, sin conseguir lo que quería si tenía que fijarse en la mirada decidida de ella.

-Muy bien, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa –dijo el rubio.

-Deberías detener esto –le susurró Ron a Harry.

Pero el moreno negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera confiar en Hermione, él también quería saber si ella sabía algo más y Malfoy no iba a detenerse en aquel momento.

-Te he salvado la vida dos veces en la última semana –le informó como si ella pudiera haber tenido un ataque de amnesia y no lo pudiera recordar-. En ambas ocasiones te han intentado matar el mismo grupo de gente y me parece demasiada casualidad que hayas escapado de la muerte las dos veces así que solo se me ocurre que ellos hayan fallado a propósito para no matar a su… ¿líder? –preguntó más que afirmó esperando que ella dijera algo-. Creo que tienes más de lo que dices tener, que sabes más de lo que nos has contado y que sabías perfectamente a qué se dedicaba tu padre porque ese es el único motivo por el que tú pasabas más tiempo con él que con tu hermana. De algún modo supiste quién era y a qué se dedicaba y cuando supiste todo lo que quisiste de él, tú misma te encargaste de matarle o para lo que es lo mismo, encargar su muerte –dijo de carrerilla Draco-. Ahora tienes que simular que quieren matarte para que nosotros te protejamos y así de paso, tienes la oportunidad de acabar con la unidad secreta del FBI y en cuanto tengas la menor oportunidad irás a buscar el dinero a algún lugar que con tanta sutileza le sonsacaste a tu padre.

Hermione le miró fijamente. Nadie en la mesa dijo nada después de la declaración de Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera Snape o Blaise fueron capaces de decir nada.

-Mi padre me entendía… -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz atrayendo la atención de todos-… era el único que me entendía. Mi madre y yo nunca… -sonrió forzadamente-… ella vive para las apariencias y yo no puedo ser así… por eso papá pasaba más tiempo conmigo porque ella y yo no nos entendíamos, aún seguimos sin hacerlo –confesó a medias hablando con voz suave para evitar acabar llorando-… Jamás habría podido matarle ni querer que muriera… Si hubiese sido así… -negó con la cabeza, había estado a punto de decir algo que estaba segura que ellos no sabían, algo que era su secreto, que pertenecía sólo a ella-… Tú has visto donde vivo… ¿crees que si tuviera todo ese dinero que dices que tengo, si fuera lo que dices que soy, viviría allí? –le preguntó entre dolida y enfadada.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en ella y la miró con cierta suspicacia.

-No lo sé –le contestó finalmente-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

Hermione se debatió entre ir y darle una buena bofetada o entre alzar la barbilla orgullosa para impedir que las lágrimas de frustración y rabia escapasen de sus ojos. Al final, confusa, no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. Alzó la barbilla, consciente de que algunas lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas, orgullosa y altiva, como pocas veces intentaba serlo, cogió el plato con algo de pescado y ensalada de la mesa, pasó por detrás de Ginny ignorando su mirada y lo dejó sobre la encimera con demasiada brusquedad a juzgar por el ruido que el plato había hecho.

Sólo el ruido de sus pasos alejándose del comedor en dirección a la habitación se escuchó por unos instantes, pero justo cuando Hermione cerraba la puerta de su habitación, el genio de la pelirroja se hizo presente.

-Te has pasado Malfoy –le recriminó Ginny.

-Cállate –le contestó él mirando la puerta por donde se había ido Hermione.

-No, cállate tú si quieres –Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada-. Y no me mires así, eso no funciona conmigo ¿entiendes? Esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que la trates así, no al menos cuando yo esté delante.

-¡Ella es la bruja que se ha marchado de la mesa sin pedir permiso, deberían haberle enseñado modales! –se defendió Draco gritando para que Hermione le escuchara.

Antes de que Ginny o Sirius pudieran decir nada al respecto, Hermione volvió a aparecer, el rostro enrojecido y los ojos aguados pero sin una sola lágrima.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado Malfoy y le entregó un sobre blanco y amarillo grande.

-Ahí tienes –le dijo ella entonces arrojando el sobre haciendo que se abriera y que la esquina de una pequeña cartilla de ahorros asomara-. Ese es todo el dinero que tengo; también te he anotado mi número de la seguridad social para que me investigues todo lo que quieras e incluso he conseguido el número de varios bancos suizos, españoles, americanos… -hizo un ademán que significaba una larga lista-… en fin, todos los que quieras, hay unos veinte más o menos; puedes llamar para quedarte tranquilo –le dijo con frialdad inusitada-. Ah, sí, lo olvidaba… una cosa más –cogió su vaso de la mesa y le dio un ligero sorbo asegurándose de que su mano quedase bien marcada-, toma –se lo entregó-, mis huellas digitales y mi ADN, por si crees que puedo tener alguna cuenta perdida bajo otro nombre.

-Hermione no es necesario que… -empezó a decir Remus.

-¿No lo es? –preguntó ella sarcástica-. Pues Harry también parece que desconfía de mí, ¿no es así? –el aludido se tensó y Ron se sonrojó furiosamente-. Y parece que no es el único. Quizá ahora me creáis. Disculpadme, me duele el hombro –mintió-. Voy a acostarme… y Malfoy –dijo ya de espaldas a él por lo que nadie pudo ver como empezaba a llorar-, quería a mi padre como no te puedes hacer una idea… Hubiera dado mi vida por la suya aún siendo una niña si con eso le hubiera salvado…Y daría lo poco que tengo para que él volviera a estar a mi lado… Nunca olvides eso. Buenas noches.

La mano de Blaise se deslizó por debajo de la mesa para atrapar la pierna de Ginny y apretarla ligeramente, ella le miró y con la mirada Blaise le indicó que estuviera calmada. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos un segundo. Era extraño como en el poco tiempo que se conocían, Ginny había decidido adoptar de forma metafórica a Hermione como si la castaña fuera su hermana mayor.

-Voy a ver cómo está –dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa. Blaise hizo el mismo gesto y ella negó-. No, déjame a mí, soy mujer –le sonrió de forma suave-. Espero que estéis contentos –les recriminó la pelirroja mirando a Harry y a Draco-. La habéis hecho llorar.

-Yo no he dicho nada –se defendió automáticamente Harry.

-Precisamente eso es lo que has hecho Harry –ella rodó los ojos-. Absolutamente nada. Y tú, vuelve a hacerle daño una vez, una sola vez más y te juro que te enterarás cómo sobreviví durante años a una familia siendo la única mujer y además la menor de siete hermanos, ¿me has oído? –preguntó mirando a Malfoy con frialdad-. Estaréis contentos… la única vez en la que estáis de acuerdo en alfo y es para hacerle daño a Hermione… Valientes agentes…- No esperó respuesta. Salió del comedor tan rápido como Hermione lo había hecho.

-Bueno… -dijo entonces Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? –preguntó-. Quiero decir –empezó a aclarar cuando Draco y Severus le miraron-, que qué va a ser lo próximo… quizá podamos recluirla en su cuarto sin agua y sin comida hasta que nos diga donde está ese dinero.

-Sirius… -empezó a protestar Ron.

-No, hablo en serio… acabáis de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Y se supone que vosotros sois de los mejores agentes… -arrugó el ceño-, me alegro de que no tengáis que protegerme a mí.

-Si tuviera que protegerte a ti estarías muerto –le dijo Malfoy entonces.

-Lo sé, por eso me alegro de que no lo hagas –le respondió Sirius sonriendo cinicamente-. ¿Y bien? Malfoy, te pido que me avises la próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo como esto, no soporto que se haga daño a los más débiles…

-¡Joder, Sirius! –exclamó Draco-. Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres?

-Entonces deja de actuar como un estúpido –le recriminó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Miró a su ahijado-. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó.

Harry se removió incómodo.

-Metí la pata, lo siento… no debí haber desconfiado de ella –admitió el moreno quitándose las gafas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Ninguno os habéis fijado ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Sirius. Snape emitió una leve sonrisa-. ¿Tú sí, Snape?

-Anthony me lo dijo hace mucho –dijo por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué diablos estás…

-Intentó suicidarse –dijo Remus interrumpiendo la pregunta de Ronald-. Las marcas de sus muñecas son imperceptibles pero tienen una ligera línea blanca.

-Fue dos años antes de que Anthony muriera, cuando estuvo en aquella misión en Canadá y casi muere. Estuvo tres meses en coma –añadió Sirius-. Ella pensó que iba a morir… -miró a Draco-. ¿De verdad crees que alguien capaz de querer quitarse la vida por alguien, podría haber ordenado la muerte de esa persona?

Draco no contestó. Blaise carraspeó antes de tomar la fuente de ensalada y servirse otro poco. La cena transcurrió esta vez en silencio y Malfoy no volvió a tocar su plato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la oscuridad del callejón, lejos de allí, dos figuras se movían torpemente, una de ellas herida, la otra intentando ayudarle aunque teniendo en cuenta que el peso del herido era el doble del de ella igual que la estatura, la cosa estaba bastante complicada. El herido tosió ligeramente y al hacerlo, fue como si cien puñales se le calvasen en el costado donde tenía la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Se detuvo y ella también.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar una cabina para llamar a Harry –lo apremió la mujer vestida con un fino vestido negro y altos zapatos de tacón que se había quitado y llevaba en una mano.

-Si doy un solo paso más, voy a desmayarme –le advirtió la figura masculina apoyándose contra la pared-. Ves a llamar a alguien, sólo te estoy retrasando, Tonks.

La mujer le miró entre enfadada y preocupada y sus ojos azules se fijaron en la herida roja que no dejaba de emanar, empapando la camisa blanca de su acompañante mientras él emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor que intentaba aplacar mordiéndose el labio inferior seguramente, para no preocuparla más.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte solo –le contestó-. Podemos descansar un rato, atravesaremos el callejón… -miró hacia los lados-, creo que hay una cabina cerca de aquí, en el otro extremo del parque detrás de este callejón –lo miró-, pero habrá que saltar la tapia –comentó sopesando las probabilidades de que él fuera capaz de saltarla.

-Si doy un paso más terminaré desangrándome, Tonks –le confesó con una de sus sonrisas cínicas, tan propias de él-, así que ni siquiera pienses que voy a poder saltar nada –añadió tosiendo levemente y encogiéndose de dolor al hacerlo.

Tonks maldijo por lo bajo. No le hacía gracia tener que dejarle allí, ni una pizca de gracia, pero sabía que Nott tenía razón. Negó mientras movía la cabeza.

-Escúchame bien –le dijo obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos-. No voy a dejarte, ¿está claro? Vamos… cerca de aquí hay un parque y allí habrá algún teléfono –le indicó.

-Tonks, no voy a…

-Sí, sí vas a poder andar –le aseguró ella-. Lo vas a hacer aunque tenga que meter mi mano en la herida para apretar, ¿entiendes? No voy a dejarte solo Nott. Malfoy y Snape me matarían si hago algo así –añadió para intentar quitarle tensión al asunto. Nott sonrió a medias e hizo una mueca de dolor-. Vamos. Necesitas un médico y rápido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny permanecía abrazándola en silencio y los sollozos de Hermione se habían apagado cuando la pelirroja había entrado en la habitación. Nadie iba a verla débil nunca.

-Deberíais hablar –dijo la pelirroja. Hermione la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca de repente y, forzadamente, Ginny le sonrió-. Hablo en serio. Él tampoco lo ha tenido fácil, Hermione. Insultar a la gente, desconfiar de todo el mundo… es su manera de protegerse.

-Pues lo hace muy bien –dijo ella sarcástica.

Ginny le sonrió y se movió para dejar que Hermione se incorporara en la cama de forma que quedó sentada y ella a su lado sin soltarle las manos, como si de aquella manera, como si con aquel simple gesto que demostraba que estaba a su lado, quisiera decirle que no estaba sola.

-Lleva años practicando –dijo Ginny haciéndola sonreír levemente. Se humedeció los labios y buscó con sus ojos azules los castaños de ella-. Lo que te voy a decir no debe salir de aquí –Hermione asintió-. Y sólo te lo cuento para que entiendas un poco más a Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo? –la médico volvió a asentir-. El padre de Malfoy está en busca y captura, creemos que es uno de los terroristas más importantes de Europa y América y que ha participado en más de cien atentados donde siempre ha sido él quien ha creado las bombas y ha estado al cargo de las explosiones. Su madre lo abandonó y trabaja para Riddle –Hermione la miró con los ojos abiertos-. Nunca ha tenido nada ni a nadie Hermione. Ya te lo dije una vez, sólo tiene a Severus pero le es difícil confiar en alguien –sonrió a medias-. Se peleó con mi hermano cuando yo entré en la unidad porque dijo que seguramente era una espía…

-Pero…

-¡Ginny, necesitamos que localices una llamada! –Ron entró en la habitación después de golpear la puerta ligeramente y sin siquiera esperar a que le invitaran a entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó fastidiada la pelirroja.

-Tonks acaba de llamar al teléfono de Remus- la pelirroja palideció-. Era desde una cabina pero se ha quedado sin dinero antes de poder decir desde donde. Nott está herido, necesita que vayamos a buscarle –la puso en antecedentes Ron-. Harry, Sirius y Remus han salido con el coche, Blaise y Snape se han llevado la furgoneta. Tú te vienes conmigo a la central ahora.

-Cogeré mi portátil –dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? –ella asintió y el pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cama donde Hermione estaba sentada-. Malfoy se quedará contigo –dijo Ron-. Pero si prefieres que yo…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No le tenía miedo. Nunca había huido de sus problemas y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo en aquel momento, no era su intención.

-Está bien.

En un gesto impulsivo, de esos tan característicos en el pelirrojo, Ron la abrazó con suavidad y la besó en la sien inclinándose para ello un poco debido a su gran altura a comparación con la de la castaña.

-Es un capullo pero no es tan malo… a veces –añadió a regañadientes. Hermione soltó una risita.

-¡Ron! –gritó Ginny desde el comedor.

-Llegaremos tarde –le anunció a Hermione. Ella asintió-. Hasta luego, pecosa.

-¿Pecosa? –preguntó Hermione con una ceja enarcada y sonriendo anunciando que no le había molestado que la llamara así sino que sólo la había sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo la manía de ponerle sobrenombres a la gente. Y tú, -le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo-, tienes las mejillas llenas de pecas pequeñas.

-¡Ronald! –gritó de nuevo Ginny.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación mientras murmuraba algo acerca del humor de las pelirrojas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró el teléfono sobre el salpicadero por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. No había ninguna llamada. Confiaba en Ginny, si había alguien que pudiera rastrear esa llamada era la pelirroja. Pero el que confiara en ella no significaba que no estuviera preocupado por Nott y por Tonks, desde luego.

Remus daba ligeros toques en el cristal de la ventana mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del exterior. A su lado, Harry conducía recorriendo con su mirada las calles mientras su cabeza repasaba mentalmente todas las calles y callejuelas que podrían llevar a cientos de parques.

-¿Has comprobado tu teléfono? –preguntó el hombre.

Harry se mordió la lengua ante de contestarle con que era más que obvio que si hubiesen llamado el timbre del teléfono se hubiera escuchado perfectamente.

-Sirius llamará al tuyo si la encuentra, lo sabes –le dijo simplemente. Remus asintió.

Harry casi podía palpar la tensión de Remus en el aire. Era un secreto a voces lo que Remus Lupin sentía y decía no sentir por la prima de Sirius, Ninfadora Tonks. Aunque claro, sólo compartían ese secreto Sirius y él y quizá Ginny, esa pelirroja era muy observadora.

-Ella está bien –dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Remus y el modo en que el hombre apretaba su puño cerrado sobre el regazo.

Remus le miró y sonrió cansado.

-¿Y si no lo está?

-Remus, Tonks ha sido la que ha llamado, ella está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nott es el herido, no ella –pero cuando dijo aquello Harry no estuvo seguro de si lo había dicho para convencer y tranquilizar a Remus o para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

-Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que si alguien llama nunca dice que está herido –le informó Remus. Harry rodó los ojos.

Claro que lo sabía. Él mismo lo había hecho en más de un centenar de ocasiones. Era inútil preocupar a nadie… La última vez recordaba que Sirius le había echado una gran bronca por no comunicar por teléfono que estaba herido y dos meses antes, el rapapolvo había sido para Zabinni por parte de Malfoy.

Sonrió. Quizá era cierto que eran los mejores en su campo, agentes fríos capaces de mantener la mente serena en situaciones extremas, pero también era cierto que cualquiera haría cualquier cosa por los suyos… después de todos, al menos desde su punto de vista, ellos eran la única familia que él había conocido.

-¿No crees que deberías empezar a pensar en decirle a Tonks que estás enamorado de ella?

Remus le miró y agradeció que fuera de noche para que el hijo de quien una vez fue sus mejores amigos no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-No sé de qué…

-Vamos, Remus, Sirius se ha dado cuenta, yo me he dado cuenta y espero por tu bien para que no se burle de ti que Blaise no se haya dado cuenta –añadió bromeando.

-Harry…

-Hablo en serio Remus, nuestro trabajo es peligroso, podríamos morir ahora mismo y ella no sabría nunca nada… ¿crees que se merece eso? –Remus le miró-. ¿Crees que merece vivir en la incertidumbre y en las sombras de las dudas siempre?

El sonido del teléfono móvil impidió que dijera o hiciera algo más que tomar el aparato con la mano y deslizara la pantalla móvil hacia arriba mientras presionaba el botón verde, todo en un gesto que presumía de haber sido hecho cientos de veces.

-Lupin, dime que tienes algo, Gin –pidió casi desesperado. Harry casi pudo escuchar como resoplaba aliviado-. Parque Grant Green –le indicó. Harry dio un volantazo, eso quedaba al otro lado, no le importó la bocina que sonó detrás de ellos-. Gracias Gin, recuérdame que te invite a un helado mañana –añadió colgando. Marcó otro número y esperó a que Sirius notara la vibración del teléfono-. Están en Grant Green, Sirius, vamos para allí, ¿dónde estás? Bien, nos vemos en quince minutos –Harry asintió aprobando ese período de tiempo-. Llama a Blaise y Snape.

Colgó el teléfono sintiendo como si de repente un peso se hubiera caído se su pecho y pudiera respirar libremente de nuevo. Estaban localizados. Quince minutos. Sólo quince minutos… Tenía que estar bien, Tonks tenía que estar bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Draco había terminado de beberse la décimo tercera taza de café negro en lo que iba de noche. El médico le había recomendado que dejara el café porque le ponía nervioso pero, paradójicamente, el café era lo único que lograba calmarlo en situaciones como aquella.

Nott estaba herido y debía ser una herida grave para que Snape le hubiese llamado para decirle que lo llevaban al médico oficial de la central y pese a que el hombre le había asegurado que viviría y que se repondría, Draco no las tenía todas consigo.

Theodore Nott era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía. Junto con Snape y Blaise era una de las pocas personas que conocía en las que podía intentar confiar. Se conocían desde hacía años, en realidad desde el orfanato. Nott se había escapado de allí cuando Snape adoptó oficialmente a Draco y cuando el rubio lo había encontrado en la calle no había dudado en llevarlo al cuartel de la orden y asegurar, no pedir, que Nott se quedaría con ellos. Era callado y silencioso y pocas veces expresaba su opinión pero siempre tenía algo que decir. La misma complicidad que había entre Black y Lupin era la que tenía él con Theo.

Suspiró. El ruido de unos pasos descalzos le hizo levantar la cabeza. Hermione Granger apareció en el lindar de la puerta del pasillo, descalza, vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes negra que le resbalaba por un hombro, con el cabello rizado cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros como una cascada castaña y con los ojos algo hinchados y rojizos.

"Ha intentado suicidarse" las palabras de Remus llegaron a su cabeza y la mirada de él se clavó sutilmente en las muñecas de Granger mientras él mismo recordaba la sensación de vértigo al mirar desde un vigésimo piso.

-Perdona… no sabía que estabas despierto Malfoy –dijo ella-. Sólo quiero un vaso de agua –añadió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Draco la siguió con la mirada frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba lo que estaba pensando. Porque estaba pensando en qué pasaría si ella fuera inocente y no tuviera nada que ver con todo aquello, qué pasaría si él se hubiera equivocado, como parecía que había hecho, respecto a aquella mujer, qué pasaría si se hubiese equivocado y la hubiese hecho llorar… Lanzó un gruñido bajo. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, nunca sabía cómo consolarlas. No; frunció aún más el ceño; definitivamente no le gustaba lo que estaba pensando y lo que siguió pensando hasta que ella volvió a aparecer en el salón con el vaso de agua helada entre las manos.

-Yo…

Intentó encontrar algo que decirle, pero la verdad era que no quería decirle nada. Él la había juzgado y aunque Hermione siempre se había considerado una persona nada rencorosa, era incapaz de entablar una conversación con Malfoy. Ese hombre… la desconcertaba. En su apartamento se había mostrado cariñoso y hasta cierto punto dulce, en la central de la orden, atento, en el hospital arrogante y en la cena se había portado como un auténtico idiota… La desconcertaba. Mucho. Y ella odiaba que la desconcertaran.

Ginny decía que había tenido un pasado duro. Ella también lo había tenido y aún más a él no le perseguía alguien para matarle por algo de lo que ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

-Hemos empezado con mal pie –dijo él entonces rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó sarcástica Hermione a la defensiva.

Malfoy abrió el balcón y dejó entrar el aire como si aquello pudiera despejar un poco su cabeza y aclararle las ideas de lo que iba a decir y cómo podía decirlo. No quería admitirlo y de echo, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a insinuarlo, pero acababa de volver a ver la delgada línea blanca cicatrizada sobre la muñeca derecha de Hermione y las palabras de Sirius le habían golpeado la cabeza fuertemente.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó.

-No –dijo ella-. Me gusta el frío… hace que me sienta viva… -añadió en un susurro sin saber siquiera por qué había dicho algo como aquello.

-No me fío de nadie –dijo él bruscamente. Hermione no alzó la mirada del suelo aunque Draco supo al ver que sus ojos no se movían, que ella le estaba prestando atención-. Mi padre es un maldito loco obsesionado con destruir utilizando bombas y ahora mismo está en Azkaban, una de las cárceles más impenetrables de Londres –añadió como si tuviera que añadir aquel comentario estúpido, como si hubiese más de una prisión Azkaban en Londres o en ningún otro maldito lugar-. Mi madre me abandonó cuando acababa de nacer y trabaja para Riddle. Hasta que Severus no fue a recogerme al orfanato nunca nadie se preocupó por mí. No me fío de nadie ni de nada, pero no era mi intención acusarte de nada… no era necesario que me dieras tu número de la seguridad social ni tampoco investigaré tu ADN ni nada por el estilo… sólo… llegaste en un mal momento, eso es todo.

Ella tampoco le contestó en aquella ocasión.

-Y si alguien se entera de esto, juraré que no he dicho nunca nada parecido, pero sé cuando me equivoco. Lo siento… y te aseguro que es más de lo que acostumbro a decir cuando me equivoco… No volverás a escucharme decir estas palabras –añadió con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Era una tregua? Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo una tregua o algo así? Decidió tantear el terreno; rodeó el sofá y se sentó en el sillón, frente a él, subiendo los pies descalzos al mueble y rodeándose las rodillas contra el pecho con el brazo que no sostenía el vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? –preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

-Insomnio –dijo él entonces rápidamente.

Pero Hermione sabía que había algo más. En su forma de moverse, de mirar por el balcón, el modo en que su vista se paseaba del teléfono a la puerta como si esperara recibir noticias de un momento a otro… Estaba preocupado.

-Estará bien –dijo entonces. Malfoy la miró y Hermione se vio en la obligación de aclarar un poco más lo que quería decir-. Tu amigo, estará bien.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Puede que le hayan disparado o que le hayan cortado o puede incluso que algo haya estallado cerca de él.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Si es la mitad de testarudo que tú, seguro que está bien sólo para fastidiar a los que digan que va a morir –dijo ella.

Draco la miró sin saber si lo decía en serio o no. Había aprendido que a aquella mujer le gustaba el sarcasmo tanto como a él o incluso más. Pero esta vez estaba hablando en serio, y por muy tonto que pareciera, aquellas palabras le habían aliviado… al menos en cierto modo.

-Eres buena –ella le miró-. Para intentar alentar a la gente, eres buena. Nott debe de estar medio muerto para ni siquiera haber llegado hasta aquí y tú eres buena alentándome para que crea que está bien.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Forma parte de mi trabajo –se limitó a decir ella.

-¿Por qué pediatría? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Porque los adultos pueden curarse a sí mismos, pero los niños… los niños necesitan a alguien que les cuide –se encogió de hombros-. Me gusta trabajar con ellos, son más agradecidos que la mayoría de los adultos.

Malfoy iba a decir algo más pero su teléfono sonó en aquel momento llenando la habitación silenciosa y en la penumbra con una suave melodía que Hermione reconoció como propia de Mozart. Enarcó una ceja mientras él descolgaba el teléfono móvil, ¿a Malfoy le gustaba la música clásica?

-Malfoy –dijo-. ¿Está bien? Entiendo… ¿Y Tonks? Me alegro… Sí, -miró a Hermione-, de acuerdo, te esperaré abajo. Hasta ahora padrino.

Se giró hacia ella aún colgando el teléfono.

-Voy a casa de Tonks, han llevado a Nott allí, Severus se quedará contigo hasta que Gin y Blaise vengan, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió-. Ve a dormir. Aquí estás segura.

Otra vez la frialdad que parecía envolverle acudió a él. Hermione asintió, dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesita baja y con un suave "buenas noches" se retiró a su habitación. Draco Malfoy suspiró. Estaban bien, Tonks y Nott estaban bien. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación y se sintió extraño al verse aliviado porque Granger también estuviera bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Es un idiota… -aseguró ella mientras besaba con suavidad el pecho de su amante-… ni siquiera se entera cuando le hago hablar –rió dulcemente cuando la mano de MacGregor alcanzó su espalda en el punto más bajo, allí donde empezaba a nacer su trasero-… sólo le duele la cabeza al día siguiente… -añadió dando una especial atención al pezón izquierdo del hombre que emitió un leve jadeo de placer.

-¿Estás segura de que no sabe nada?

La mujer emitió una leve risita mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de las sábanas negras hasta rozar la palpitación de McGregor entre sus piernas que ahogó otro jadeo haciéndola sentirse poderosa por tener aquel control sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

-Absolutamente nada… -aseguró lamiendo la piel de su pecho y descendiendo por la piel despacio en una tortura que estaba volviendo loco al hombre-… Esa droga es excelente… me dice todo lo que quiero… actúa como si fuera un suero de la verdad…

-No quiero que… -la mano de ella se apoderó un poco más de su miembro-… que te entrometas…. –el aliento de ella acompañó a su mano sobre su erección-… ¡Dios!! demasiado… -consiguió decir entre jadeos.

-No lo hago… -aseguró ella calmada-… ahora tú… sólo… disfruta… -añadió inclinando su cabeza hasta que desapareció bajo las sábanas.

Y cuando la cálida boca de ella rodeó su miembro y el suave aliento se mezcló entre su vello, un sonido de satisfacción y lujuria salió de su garganta, gutural y ronco por la pasión del momento, un sonido que emitió un solo nombre, el nombre de ella.

-¡Cho!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se acabó por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y si no… bueno, siempre podeis decirme qué no os ha gustado para cambiarlo :p**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y cuando os sintais deprimidos recordad esta frase: "sólo va a haber un/a (aquí decid vuestro nombre completo) en el mundo y soy yo"**

**Parece una tontería, pero a veces ayuda, sobretodo si lo haces cuando estas sola en tu habitación con música relajante y un olor agradable… que en mi caso suele ser a rosa o a lavanda :p**

**Bueno, ahora sí, hasta la proxima actualización chicos!!! Sed buenos**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	7. Huracán castaño

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno, esta es la última actualización antes de los examenes, así que imploro vuestra paciencia para la proxima actualización vale? He cedido a las peticiones de actualizar algo para no haceros esperar tanto, pero ya no puedo más, hasta que no terminen los examenes, no podré volver a actualizar, de acuerdo?**

**Espero veros por aquí dentro de tres semanas ok?**

**Y ahora sí, agradezco sus comentarios a:**

**Harrymaniatica, Luzbelita16, la mejor, Belin03, Dannia, taniz, Dubhesigrid, Einx Marauder, Sweetangel-M, Sami-Maraurder girl, tefy, pikita45 (me encantan tus superreviews, sigue dejandolos así jajaja gracias), PauMalfoy, pekelittrell, mariapotter2002, Luna duSoleil, Mari, Victoria Malfoy, fairyMoKa, Duciell, oromalfoy, yo, Terry Moon**

**Y un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo y disfrutad del capítulo!!!**

Capítulo 5. Huracán castaño

Anotó algo en la tablilla y sonrió a la enfermera antes de devolverle el documento firmado. Neville pasó por su lado y la miró sonriendo, viendo el fuego en sus ojos.

-¿No crees que estás excediéndote demasiado? –le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Bromeas? Trabajar así hace que me sienta libre –Neville sonrió y miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta de la consulta de Hermione; ella rodó los ojos-. A parte de él, por supuesto.

Malfoy no se había despegado de ella en toda la mañana, aunque claro, después de la leve tregua a la que habían llegado y de lo acontecido aquella mañana en la casa, no iba a criticarle… al menos de momento y mientras no interfiriese en su trabajo.

_(flashback)_

_El olor a café recién hecho la despertó de su sueño. Parpadeó ligeramente con una sonrisa. Si Ginny había hecho café, eso significaba que también habría bollos rellenos de chocolate, cortesía de Remus. Era increíble como un hombre adulto podía amar tanto el chocolate pese a que sabía que mucha cantidad era malo… Se estiró en la cama y sintió una punzada en el hombro que se fue tan rápido como había aparecido._

_Giró la cabeza. La herida ya estaba descubierta y sólo había una pequeña cicatriz que aunque ella sabía que nunca se marcharía del todo, no se notaba casi y cuando tomara el sol en verano sería prácticamente invisible._

_Sonrió. Había pasado una semana encerrada y por fin aquel día se cumplía su vencimiento. Iba a regresar a trabajar. No le importaba lo que dijeran Potter, Snape, Ron o Malfoy. Ese día, iba a volver a su trabajo en San Mungo le pesara a quien le pesara._

_Aparto las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo y bostezó mientras se levantaba. Se dirigió al armario y tomó una toalla, un par de pantalones vaqueros y un suéter rosado en varios tonos y escote en uve que resaltaba su figura. No era coqueta. Nunca lo había sido. Pero había veces en que una mujer necesitaba sentirse atractiva y ella llevaba sintiendo eso bastante tiempo, concretamente desde hacía seis días, desde que permanecía encerrada de una casa a otra._

_Necesitaba respirar aire de nuevo, sí, había salido un par de veces con Blaise y Sirius pero nada más y mucho menos desde que Nott permanecía ingresado en el hospital de la orden de donde parecía que ninguno de ellos quería despegarse. Frunció el ceño. Quizá era sólo curiosidad profesional pero estaba deseando conocer a ese Nott._

_El caso es que necesitaba trabajar. Salir sola y trabajar. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar, a ir de un lado a otro, a casi no parar en casa más que para una comida o para relajarse con un baño de espumas y un buen libro o una copa de vino y una película de miedo de esas que tanto le gustaban._

_Suspiró. Lo cierto era que le aterraba la idea de decirlo pero tenía miedo de estar en una casa después de que la última vez que entrara en una, viese a su amiga Amanda muerta… era algo completamente normal, desde luego, pero para ella, que no había tenido miedo desde los ocho años cuando decidió dormir con aquel bate de béisbol para que, en caso de que un monstruo saliese de su armario para atacarla, era algo totalmente irracional. Ese había sido otro de los motivos por los que había querido salir._

_Salió de su cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta aún con la ropa aferrada contra el cuerpecito cubierto por el camisón ocre y descalza. Malfoy acababa de salir de uno de los cuartos de enfrente colocándose bien la americana del traje que llevaba aquel día, signo de que acababa de ajustarse el arma. Contuvo el aliento levemente. Podía ser un arrogante, un idiota y un estúpido, pero estaba claro que era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido nunca y más con aquel endemoniado traje negro._

_-Buenos días –dijo él cortésmente._

_-Buenos días –contestó ella recelosa y cortante. Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando ella le miró desafiante, pareció cambiar de idea y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. Hermione suspiró y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta mientras abría las llaves del agua antes de empezar a desnudarse._

_El agua cayo sobre su cuerpo de forma relajante y suspiró complacida. Nada mejor que una buena ducha sin tener que tener cuidado de no mojar la herida o las vendas. Pensó en Malfoy y en ella mientras se lavaba el pelo con champú y cerraba los ojos para evitar que le entrase agua._

_El comportamiento que habían tenido había sido el que ambos habían mantenido durante toda la semana y que había vuelto locos a los miembros de la Orden. Desde su pequeño enfrentamiento, cada vez que se encontraban, se miraban, ella defensiva y orgullosa y él arrogante y culpable, claro que él sólo veía en ella el orgullo y ella sólo veía en él la arrogancia. Pero ninguno decía nada consciente de que estaban en tregua… como si algo así pudiera ser posible entre ambo._

_Se aclaró el pelo y pasó a lavarse el cuerpo con el jabón de ducha que olía a fresas y que Hermione dedujo que era de Ginny; al parecer todos los agentes vivían de vez en cuando allí y todos habían dejado su estilo y sus cosas. No parecía que a ninguno le importara. _

_Volvió a pensar en Malfoy y en la semana… Ella intentando pasar desapercibida cada vez que él estaba en la casa y él mirándola de reojo como si quisiera decirle algo pero sin saber qué o cómo decírselo. Evitándose en lo posible y cuando era imposible hacerlo, se limitaban a sentarse lo más apartado posibles el uno del otro y a ignorarse._

_Se aclaró, salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla antes de vestirse para empezar a secarse el cabello ligeramente con la toalla y quitar el exceso de humedad._

_Únicamente Blaise parecía encontrar aquello divertido aunque por supuesto, cuando cierta pelirroja estaba cerca, se contenía de mostrar su diversión._

_Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, resoplando por los rizos cortos que no se dejaban atar y se miró en el espejo. La doctora Granger volvía al trabajo. Se sonrió y dejando la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, caminó hacia la cocina después de calzarse con las botas negras cortas._

_Y luego la otra noche cuando habían mantenido una conversación que entraba más o menos dentro de los límites de lo que era normal… una tregua, así era como lo habían definido._

_Aquel hombre la desconcertaba. _

_No le extrañó ver a tanta gente en la cocina. Siempre era igual. Siempre habían dos vigilando la casa y siempre a esa hora había un cambio de turno por lo que se sumaban dos personas más y a veces, como aquel día, si tenían alguna reunión importante, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que era una norma no escrita que se presentasen allí para aclarar las cosas antes de ir a la oficina. _

_-Buenos días –saludó contenta entrando en la cocina y dirigiéndose a la encimera a por una taza que llenó de café._

_-Buenos días –dijeron la mayoría de los presentes._

_Ron la miró mientras mordía una tostada y Severus, con aquel aire crítico que siempre le acompañaba, la miró de arriba a bajo pero fue Blaise quien hizo la pregunta._

_-¿No crees que estás demasiado vestida?_

_Hermione se miró a sí misma sin entender a qué se refería el chico. Miró los rostros de los presentes y se extrañó más al ver que todos la miraban con aquella muda pregunta en los labios._

_¿Demasiado vestida? Bueno, quizá aquel suéter era demasiado llamativo para trabajar en el hospital, pero sólo era un suéter._

_Lo que Hermione no sabía era que ellos estaban pensando lo contrario. Llevaba toda la semana vistiendo con pantalones holgados y blusas sueltas de estar por casa, cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta que no salía de allí, así que la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos era ¿por qué se había vestido tanto de repente?_

_-No te preocupes, cuando me ponga la bata no habrá ninguna distinción –alegó Hermione haciendo alusión a que no habría diferencia entre ella o un médico hombre._

_-¿Para qué vas a ponerte una bata? –preguntó entonces Remus._

_-Porque soy médico y los médicos solemos ponernos batas para ir a trabajar –le contestó ella con divertida condescendencia-. Creía que era pregunta me la haría Sirius, no tú, Lupin –añadió._

_Blaise sonrió. Estaba de buen humor pero si había entendido lo mismo que el resto de los reunidos, la explosión sería inmediata._

_-¡No vas a ir a trabajar!_

_Harry Potter, conocido también por sus impulsivos ataques de protección hacia toda persona o ser vivo que conocía, había estallado. Ron se atragantó con su tostada y Sirius escupió parte de su café en la mesa ante la reprobatoria mirada de Remus que se limitó a sacudir el periódico que estaba leyendo junto a Sirius y que se había manchado ligeramente de café. Severus y Ginny no dijeron nada, pero era bastante obvio que ambos pensaban lo mismo._

_-Ya no estoy de baja y pienso ir a trabajar –replicó Hermione mirando desafiante al moreno de forma tranquila._

_-No, no vas a salir de esta casa –dijo Harry de nuevo-. Hace poco más de una semana intentaron matarte, por si lo has olvidado, dos veces._

_-Y cuando lo intentaron, estaba precisamente en una casa, las dos veces –le recordó entonces Hermione._

_-En eso tiene razón, Harry –dijo Sirius que parecía encontrar aquello divertido repentinamente._

_-Sirius –le dijo el moreno sin apartar los ojos de Hermione-. Cállate o estarás de guardia hasta que te salgan canas en el trasero. Y tú, ya puedes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza. No podemos protegerte en un hospital lleno de gente._

_-Bueno, si me disparan al menos estaré cerca de un médico –dijo ella divertida por la excusa tan torpe de Potter-. Y si no pueden protegerme allí no me importa. Es mi trabajo y voy a ir a trabajar, te guste la idea o no._

_Ron se estiró para hablar con Remus a media voz._

_-Diez dólares a que gana Harry –apostó._

_Remus lo miró reprobatoriamente y luego suspiró._

_-Quince a que gana ella. _

_-Veinte por Granger –dijo entonces Severus que les había oído cuchichear. Ron le miró interrogante-. Tiene la misma mirada que Anthony cuando estaba dispuesto a todo._

_-Puede ser peligroso, Hermione –dijo entonces Ronald mirándola._

_-Sé cuidarme sola._

_-Pues ese hombro no dice lo mismo de ti –comentó Harry ácidamente._

_Hermione le miró con autosuficiencia. Respiró calmadamente, bebió de su café con tranquilidad, vertió el resto de la taza en el fregadero y dejó la taza allí después de aclararla. Se giró hacia Harry y sonrió._

_-Voy a ir a trabajar –le dijo con deliberada lentitud._

_Harry se levantó de la silla con tanta fuerza que ésta cayó. Hermione se estremeció incluso cuando el agente apoyó las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa, pero a pesar de que cerró los ojos no hizo ninguna muestra para que nadie se diera cuenta del escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda. Si se hubiese fijado en la mirada de Draco Malfoy se hubiera dado cuenta de que él sí se había dado cuenta y había arrugado el ceño por eso._

_-No vas a ir –replicó Harry._

_Hermione estaba harta. Estaba realmente cansada de todo. Era médico. Había luchado mucho por tener lo que tenía. Había perdido a la única persona que la había querido. Tenía que aguantar las constantes críticas de la única familia que tenía…. Todo le salía siempre mal y lo único bueno que tenía su vida era su trabajo. Ver el rostro de todos aquellos niños que entraban llorando y salían de su consulta con una enorme sonrisa y aquella piruleta que ella les daba. Esos niños eran todo lo que ella tenía y no pensaba renunciar a ellos aunque Potter sacase su pistola y la apuntara para que no fuera a trabajar._

_-¿No? –le espetó enfadada-. ¡Pues mírame!_

_Atravesó la cocina bajo la mirada de todos y se detuvo en la puerta cuando Harry volvió a hablar._

_-Si sales por esa puerta te juro por lo más sagrado que te encerraré en la Orden para que estés a salvo._

_-¿Y no es eso lo que has estado haciendo esta semana? –preguntó ella entonces volviéndose furiosa-. Me habéis mantenido encerrada y no he protestado porque Neville igualmente me hubiera echado del hospital en cuanto me hubiese visto entrar durante esta semana pero ya no. Vosotros hacéis vuestro trabajo y yo tengo que hacer el mío. Y a menos que estés dispuesto a utilizar esa pistola te recomiendo que dejes de lanzarme esas miradas porque sólo utilizándola vas a impedir que vaya hoy a trabajar, Potter. Puede que seas su jefe, pero no eres el mío._

_-¡Maldita sea, eres tan testaruda como tu padre y mira dónde terminó! –explotó entonces Harry._

_-¡Potter! –recriminaron inmediatamente Snape y Zabinni._

_-¡Harry! –protestaron Sirius y Ron mientras que Lupin enarcaba una ceja y Ginny le miraba horrorizada._

_Draco se tensó. No sabía por qué, pero se tensó. Igual que una serpiente antes de atacar a su víctima. El instinto de proteger a alguien que siempre le llenaba cuando estaba en alguna misión. El instinto de protegerla a ella. _

_Se convenció a sí mismo, que eso era lo que había sentido. Nada más que eso. El instinto del agente de protección hacia su protegido. Nada más que eso._

_Pero cuando Hermione Granger se dio la vuelta hacia Potter y la miró con los ojos marrones húmedos por las lágrimas de rabia y dolor contenidos, se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que había algo más. Algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar._

_-Pero antes de morir, salvó a muchas vidas Potter. Y yo pienso hacer lo mismo con mi trabajo –le espetó realmente furiosa._

_Harry entonces sonrió felinamente y Draco se puso en guardia. Aquella sonrisa sólo podía significar que tenía algo en la mente para poder salirse con la suya. Así fue._

_-De acuerdo, tú ganas –dijo simplemente-. Irás a trabajar con una condición. Convence a uno solo de mis agentes para que vayan contigo y no habrá problemas en que salgas por esa puerta._

_Hermione arrugó la frente._

_-¿Dónde está la trampa? –le preguntó suspicaz._

_-No hay trampa –respondió Harry-. Sólo que si alguno de ellos se atreve a ir contigo, lo despido –añadió._

_La mirada de Harry pasó por todos y cada uno de ellos, en un reto mudo a que alguno se atreviera a ofrecerse para ir con ella. La voz que se escuchó fue la que menos esperaban oír._

_-Yo iré con ella._

_Casi se arrepintió de decir aquello cuando notó todas las miradas sobre él, incluida la de Granger. Rodó los ojos internamente._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó._

_-Malfoy… -empezó a amenazar Harry._

_-¿Vas a despedirme? –se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo. No me importa. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es trabajar duro para llegar a un sitio y no estarías dispuesto a dejar que nadie te quitase ese lugar ¿no? –le preguntó arrogante-. No veo por qué tienes que pedirle a la gente lo que tú no estás dispuesto a hacer, Potter –miró a Granger-. Te espero en el coche, Granger, no te retrases o llegarás tarde._

_Y ante el estupor de los presentes, salió de la cocina, disfrutando de las miradas sobre su persona, atravesando el pasillo y saliendo de la casa._

_Blaise rompió el silencio con una gran carcajada. Ginny le dio un suave codazo al ver el rostro de Harry pero ni siquiera así Zabinni consiguió calmarse._

_Hermione corrió pasillo adentro, tomó su maletín y su portátil, y salió de nuevo, atravesando la cocina y saliendo por la puerta, bajando las escaleras y entrando en el coche de Malfoy antes de que nadie pudiera decir Orden del Fénix o antes de que Harry Potter saliera de su estupor, lo que antes ocurriera._

_(fin flahsback)_

-¿Me venías a buscar para algo? –preguntó entonces la mujer mirando al cirujano.

Neville asintió.

-Samantha y Jhony están aquí –dijo Neville-. Los he llevado al box 4 pero sería mejor que le echaras un vistazo a Jhony.

Hermione palideció rápidamente.

Jhony Carter era un niño de siete años que había estado en aquel hospital más veces de las que una persona de cincuenta años pudiera haber estado. Su madre, Samantha también había estado allí, a veces sólo para estar con él, otras veces, para no acabar muerta. No era ningún secreto. Todo el hospital lo sabía. Derek Cárter era alcohólico, jugador y drogadicto, todo un partido para estar en la cárcel y lo estaría si no fuera porque Sam estaba tan autoconvencida de que no valía para nada a menos que Derek estuviera a su lado y por eso nunca lo denunciaba, ni siquiera cuando pasaba tres días inconsciente en la cama de un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte después de una fuerte paliza, alguna de ellas, terminando con algún corte producido por arma blanca.

Pero era Jhony quién se llevaba la peor parte. Era sólo un niño. Un niño pequeño, delgado, de cabellos negros como la noche y la cara siempre sucia por comer chocolates robados de las tiendas, con la mirada perdida y los ojos negros brillando con desesperación pidiendo por un poco de ayuda, que nunca le había llegado. Un niño que la había conmovido desde el primer día en que lo había visto, en la diminuta camilla con el brazo roto, un morado en el hombro y una ceja partida; en aquella ocasión la mentira había sido que se había caído con la bicicleta. Jhony ni siquiera tenía bicicleta.

-¿Sólo a Jhony? –inquirió ella mientras entraba en su consulta y revisaba rápidamente el historial del niño para asegurarse de la última vez que había estado allí. Frunció el ceño-. Por todos los dioses… no hace ni dos semanas que le quité la escayola del brazo… y apuesto a que aquellos golpes en la espalda aún no han desaparecido –se controló y cerró los ojos un segundo, ajena a la mirada grisácea que la observaba desde la puerta-. ¿Lo has visto?

-Lo de siempre, pero creo que esta vez se ha roto una pierna –comentó Neville tan frustrado como ella-. Marcas en los hombros y las muñecas, y puede que una costilla o dos rotas –añadió-. Habrá que hacerle una radiografía.

-Y quiero un análisis de sangre también –informó la doctora levantando el teléfono de la consulta y marcando el número interno-. Jessy, soy la doctora Granger, quiero radiografías de pecho y espalda a Jhony Carte, está en el box cuatro, también quiero un análisis de sangre y otra radiografía de la pierna, y ya que estáis quiero documentación sobre todas las marcas que tiene en el cuerpo –un silencio en la otra línea-. Sí, lo sé, Jessy, pero si Samantha no va a hacer nada, lo haré yo. No pienso dejar que ese niño vuelva a ser maltratado mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Ya le ha pasado demasiadas veces.

-No puedes presentar una denuncia si su madre no… -empezó a recordarle Neville cuando ella colgó el teléfono.

-Si tengo que drogar a Samantha para que firme el documento, lo haré Neville. Ese niño ha pasado por quirófano cuatro veces, y ha venido tantas veces a este hospital que conoce a todo el personal –le dijo ella realmente enfadada-. No es mi hijo, pero te aseguro que nadie merece ese trato y mucho menos un niño que no sabe defenderse y que tiembla con la sola idea de ver a su padre.

Malfoy la miró. Pasión. Había auténtico fuego en los ojos de aquella mujer. Un huracán de pasión descontrolada por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que hacía… por su trabajo. No había visto aquella mirada en nadie salvo en Potter. Era su misma mirada cuando estaba determinado a encontrar a alguien.

No la había entendido. No había querido intentar entenderla. Era demasiado raro para él. Ella no le había hablado en todo el viaje desde la casa hasta el hospital, de hecho, ni siquiera le había mirado y su primer impulso había sido encender la radio del coche para amortiguar el letal sonido del silencio que había entre los dos en un espacio tan reducido.

Se había mostrado hostil y a la defensiva, orgullosa y temperamental y no era para menos; había sido la primera vez que había visto a Potter perder una discusión frente a una protegida. Pero apenas había puesto un pie en el hospital… todo había sido tan diferente. Ella había sido diferente.

Había caminado con seguridad, sonriendo a los pacientes que esperaban, a la recepcionista y a los enfermeros y vedeles que se habían preocupado por ella. Un aura de seguridad la había rodeado y Draco Malfoy había sido testigo de la transformación de Granger en la doctora Granger. Segura de sí misa, compasiva, rápida y de mente fría y calculada, lo suficiente para saber qué hacer en cada momento y no lo bastante para olvidar que estaba tratando con seres humanos. En un gesto involuntario se había palpado el pecho, preguntándose si ella hubiera sido capaz de curar aquella herida si hubiese tenido la suerte de tener una doctora como ella siendo niño. Un pensamiento que había desaparecido tan pronto como había entrado en su cabeza. Él no debía sentir nada. No le estaba permitido. No tenía derecho.

Puede que fuera alguien a quien tenían que proteger pero eso no impedía que pudiera desconfiar de ella. Porque lo hacía. Desconfiaba de ella y de una gran manera, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo.

Le habían enseñado a ser así y era algo que no podía apartar o cambiar de él. Desconfiar de la gente… ¿acaso había alguien en quién se pudiera confiar? Incluso su padrino sabía que él nunca iba a llegar a confiar del todo en él pero a Snape no parecía molestarle aquello demasiado dado a su especialidad como espía él tampoco era un hombre de confianzas y sin embargo, Severus no había mostrado su hostilidad hacia la médica como todos hubieran podido esperar. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Era porque era hija de Anthony Granger?

Un grito apartó sus pensamientos de aquella pregunta.

-¡Doctora Granger! –la enfermera se detuvo en la puerta ignorando a Malfoy que, no acostumbrado a aquello, enarcó una ceja-. ¡Carter acaba de entrar en urgencias gritando el nombre de su esposa!

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon, soltó con fuerza la carpeta con el historial del niño sobre la mesa y salió a grandes zancadas de la consulta.

-¡Esta vez no voy a permitirlo! –le aseguró gritándole a Neville por encima del hombro.

Neville maldijo en voz baja y levantó el auricular del teléfono de la mesa de ella.

-Seguridad. Box cuatro. Carter. La doctora Granger ha ido hacia allí. Gracias –dijo de forma atropellada.

Malfoy lo detuvo cuando estaba saliendo de la consulta, por el brazo y le miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Usted está aquí para protegerla, ¿cierto? –Malfoy asintió tensando el cuerpo-. En ese caso será mejor que venga conmigo, Hermione puede meterse en un verdadero problema.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort miró a la serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de su brazo y sus hombros mientras alzaba la cabeza y la lengua del animal rozaba el ángulo de su cuello expuesto. Era un misterio el por qué esa serpiente tan venenosa nunca le había atacado a él, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado.

Movió su mano hasta la camisa y desabrochó los botones deprisa, contemplándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba un rincón en su habitación. Su piel quedó al descubierto y una sonrisa torcida le fue devuelta por su homónimo en el reflejo del cristal

Hacía más de veinte años que tenía aquella cicatriz en el pecho. Concretamente desde que aquella noche había intentado secuestrar al bebé de los Potter. James Potter había sido un gran agente y aquella cicatriz lo demostraba. Nadie nunca había conseguido acercarse a él tanto para lograr hacerle daño, muco menos, herirle de aquella forma.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba aún podía notar el dolor cuando aquel cuchillo atravesó su piel, rasgando piel y músculos… podía sentir la sangre escapando por aquella herida e incluso a veces se despertaba respirando con dificultad del mismo modo en que se había visto obligado a respirar en aquella ocasión.

Potter. Odiaba aquel apellido casi tanto como podía odiar la sensibilidad de las personas. Ser débil no conducía a ninguna parte. Nunca. Era algo que había aprendido a base de golpes y palos y era algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar.

Pero Harry Potter no era débil. Nunca lo había sido. Nunca lo sería. Jamás se daba por vencido y nunca iba a rendirse ante él, nunca aceptarían ningún soborno ni ninguna participación en su organización. Harry Potter estaba determinado a atraparle aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida y era una lástima. Era una verdadera lástima que la única persona inteligente, fuerte, poderosa y astuta que había conocido realmente, fuera su enemigo.

Nagini siseó y Voldemort acarició la cabeza del animal mientras daba la espalda a su imagen y se acercaba a la butaca color vino tinto mientras se abrochaba los botones con deliberada lentitud cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio dejando entrar a una niña que no debía tener más de diecisiete años.

Voldemort la observó vestida con aquella especie de túnica mientras la pequeña reprimía sus sollozos y se arrodillaba frente a él, del modo en que Bella siempre las instruía a hacerlo.

La debilidad, pensó mientras la miraba, era lo que hacía al ser humano portarse como tal… el miedo, el amor, el cariño, el temor… todo iba unido a la debilidad. Y si no había debilidad, no había nada, sólo vacío.

Pero al menos mientras se sintiera vacío, no tenía que dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. Obligó a la muchacha a alzar la vista colocando su mano bajo el mentón y mientras se inclinaba para besarla con rudeza y posesión, decidió que al menos aquella noche no estaría solo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegó a la sala de urgencias siguiendo su propio instinto y los gritos de los enfermeros, se encontró de nuevo con aquel huracán. Hermione era delicada, esbelta, de gráciles formas pero su mirada parecía dispuesta a enfrentar cien dragones si era necesario para proteger al niño que temblaba y lloriqueaba sentado en la camilla detrás de ella, agarrándose con fuerza al regazo de una mujer que parecía tan asustada y magullada como el propio niño y que no podía apartar la mirada del robusto hombre que estaba frente a la doctora.

-¡No vuelva a tocarla! –gritó Hermione interponiéndose entre Susan y aquel hombre corpulento-.¡Voy a denunciarle y le juro que pasará muchos años antes de que pueda salir de la cárcel y cuando lo haga no le quedarán más ganas de golpear a mujeres y niños indefensos, grandísimo cerdo misógino!

Draco la miró. Aquel hombre debía de medir cuarenta centímetros más que ella, y al menos pesaba veinte kilos más. Sólo con una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello podría rompérselo en un segundo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba provocando al mismo demonio?

Le bastó una sola mirada para darse cuenta de que aquella mole humana estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales y completamente bebido, aunque la rojez de sus ojos y sus torpes movimientos le indicaba que había algo más que alcohol en su sangre en aquellos momentos.

-¡Es mi hijo y lo trataré como quiera! –le gritó el hombre.

El grito fue tan fuerte y tan potente, que ni siquiera toda la altivez y buena intención de Hermione bastaron para disimular el miedo. Aquel grito había traspasado su barrera y había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su alma. En un segundo, deseó escapar de allí y se alejó de aquella mole humana dando un paso en falso hacia atrás, tropezando sin darse cuenta.

Carter aprovechó aquel paso en falso y alzó su mano contra Hermione. Ella fue más rápida y se apartó, trastabilló y se golpeó el hombro con la camilla en la que Jhony no dejaba de llorar.

En el momento en el que el hombre levantó la mano de nuevo contra Hermione, Draco actuó movido por el instinto y sus reflejos. Dos pasos, se agachó e hizo una patada a ras de suelo que conectó con los tobillos del hombre, haciéndole caer al instante; antes de saber qué había ocurrido, Draco lo tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo, su cara pegada al suelo y retorciéndole el brazo derecho en la espalda, mientras el rubio estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-Vuelve a tocar a alguna de estas dos mujeres o al niño y te meteré en el agujero más profundo que encuentre así tenga que cavarlo o con mis propias manos –le siseó de forma venenosa contra el oído.

Los dos cuerpos de seguridad del hospital llegaron inmediatamente y Draco se levantó empujando al sujeto contra ellos.

-Lleváoslo de aquí directo a la comisaría –les dijo. Se giró hacia Hermione- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Ella asintió. Draco frunció el ceño y tomó con suavidad el rostro de Hermione, examinándolo en silencio. El labio inferior le sangraba pero no parecía que estuviera roto.

-Me he mordido cuando ha intentado golpearme –dijo ella simplemente intentando apartarse.

Pero Malfoy no se lo permitió. El hombre pasó su pulgar por el labio herida de ella arrastrando con la yema de su dedo la sangre y viendo como volvía a brotar del labio. Hermione lo humedeció con la lengua y probó el sabor metálico de la sangre, presionó su lengua ligeramente aguantando el escozor.

-Estoy bien –repitió serenamente apartándose un poco más brusca que antes.

Esta vez, Malfoy le permitió alejarse lo suficiente para que se girara y mirara a la mujer que parecía debatirse entre quedarse con su hijo o ir a protestar para que dejaran a su marido en libertad. Draco sabía que si no la retenían ahora, la perderían para siempre y Hermione debió pensar lo mismo porque se colocó frente a la mujer impidiéndole, de forma claramente consciente pese a que Samantha Carter no se diera cuenta de ello, cualquier intento de escapa o huida.

-Os buscaré un lugar para hoy pero mañana tendrás…. –la mujer no la escuchaba. Hermione se armó de paciencia-. Mírame, Samantha, mírame –ella obedeció-. Puedo intentar cuidar de ti, el Estado cuidará de ti, pero tienes que alejarte de Derek ¿no lo entiendes?

El niño seguía llorando y cuando una de las enfermeras intentó curarle, su llanto se incrementó. Jhony estaba tan dolido y desconfiaba tanto de la gente que era una verdadera suerte que permitiera que Hermione se acercara a él.

-Ve con el niño, yo la convenzo –dijo firmemente Draco.

Hermione le miró enarcando una ceja y él devolvió la mirada con el mismo gesto. La doctora no dijo nada al respecto y se fue junto al pequeño dejando a Samantha con Malfoy.

Estaba terminando de curar las heridas superficiales del niño cuando el rubio se quedó a su lado.

-Ha firmado los documentos. El padre del niño pasará una buena temporada en la cárcel y ella irá a una clínica donde estará en tratamiento hasta que se aseguren que puede cuidar del niño sin presentar un problema –Hermione asintió.

Samantha necesitaba ayuda. Había estado tanto tiempo escuchando que no valía para nada que su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Así sería difícil que intentara siquiera educar a su hijo, mucho menos protegerle o entender que Derek sólo había traído problemas a su vida, arrebatándosela por completo.

-¿Y Jhony? –preguntó mirando al niño que parecía haberse dormido mientras ella le curaba después del berrinche que había tenido, completamente justificado.

-Su madre dice que su abuela cuidará bien de él –Hermione giró su cuello con tanta brusquedad que pudo notar como crujió-. No la madre del padre, sino la suya –aclaró Draco-. Es una buena mujer, la he investigado. Cuidará del niño hasta que su madre salga de la clínica.

-¿La has investigado? –preguntó con una mueca-. ¿En diez minutos?

-Tengo influencias –se limitó a contestar él-. Y Gin es rápida con el ordenador –hizo un gesto en dirección al pequeño-. ¿Está bien?

-Una pierna rota y algunos moratones además de una costilla rota… -dijo apartando el cabello negro de la frente del niño-… ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle daño a una persona tan inocente y pequeña?

El hombre rubio la miró y pese a que sus ojos parecían limpios y serenos, su voz sonaba rota por lágrimas contenidas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Era imposible.

Era completa y totalmente imposible que una persona capaz de interponerse así delante de un hombre como Carter por proteger a un niño y una mujer, una persona capaz de defender de aquella forma a un pequeño, una persona capaz de sentir emoción al ver que alguien hacía daño a alguien que no podía defenderse, pudiera tener algo que ver con Riddle o con cualquier cosa que hiciera daño a nadie.

Frunció el ceño. No sabía si estar enfadado por haberse equivocado o estar enfadado por sentir lo que sentía por estar enfadado. Movió su cabeza. Odiaba estar confuso y aquella mujer lo confundía. Terriblemente y hasta la saciedad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ruido de algo de cristal rompiéndose dentro de la habitación seguido de una apresurada disculpa y una risa suave y profunda hizo que Remus y Harry se detuvieran en la entrada de la habitación al tiempo que un divertido Sirius salía del lugar acompañado por Snape que estaba rodando los ojos dando a entender que lo que había ocurrido no era nada del otro mundo.

-Hola chicos –saludó Sirius alegre-. Tonks acaba de romper el décimo vaso de agua –añadió divertido.

-En realidad ha sido el undécimo –apuntó Severus. Miró a Harry-. Estará bien en un par de días, pero me gustaría que lo dejaras en la oficina un par de semanas al menos –le pidió en tono confidencial.

Harry asintió. Sabía el apego que Severus sentía por Blaise, Draco y Nott, y sabía que el hombre que parecía un témpano de hielo no dudaría ni un solo segundo en dar su vida por aquellos tres.

-Vamos a casa de Gin. Esta tarde nos quedaremos por allí, ¿necesitáis algo?

-Me gustaría que pasaras por la oficina –miró a Snape-. Hay alguien con quien me gustaría que… hablaras. –Harry dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sirius que parecía entretenido molestando a Remus como siempre y el hombre de negro asintió. Iba a hablar con Regulus-. Bien. Nos vemos en hora y media allí, ¿te parece?

-Está bien Potter, ¿qué sabes de Draco?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Por su bien nada –dijo ásperamente entrando en el cuarto sin decir nada más. Snape miró a Lupin y enarcó una ceja.

-Ya sabes que su relación no es la mejor del mundo –dijo a modo de disculpa Remus.

-Y tú sabes que eso es injustificado. Draco jamás hubiera hecho algo así –recalcó.

Sirius bufó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, lo sé Severus –le dijo el hombre castaño con una sonrisa dulce y resignada-, Draco jamás hubiera intentado seducir a Cho como ella afirmó. Lo único que ha conseguido es abrir un abismo de desconfianza mutua entre Harry y Draco.

-Voy a la cafetería –dijo Sirius decidiendo que si se quedaba un segundo más a escuchar aquella conversación podía meterse donde no le llamaban.

-Es la primera vez que hace algo sensato –comentó Severus mientras veía como Black caminaba por el pasillo. Al cruzarse con una enfermera morena, el hombre se inclinó hacia delante susurrando algo y haciendo a la mujer reír, Snape rodó los ojos-. Olvida lo que he dicho Lupin –añadió.

Remus sonrió afablemente.

-Es Sirius –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo-. ¿Cómo está? –preguntó.

-Vivirá –dijo Snape simplemente-. Tonks parece estar más nerviosa que él –añadió mordazmente.

-Tonks siempre está más nerviosa que cualquier otra persona –le corrigió Remus-. ¿Vas a ver a Regulus? –Snape asintió-. Asegúrate que Sirius no lo sepa o le dará un ataque de "yo también quiero"

-Lo sé, y Potter también, ¿por qué crees que me lo ha dicho en voz baja? –preguntó enarcando una ceja con su característico humor negro.

Un fuerte "crash" se escuchó en la habitación seguido de las carcajadas de dos hombres y un par de "lo siento" femeninos.

-Doce –dijo Severus simplemente-. Me pregunto cómo lo hace para mantener una vajilla entera en su casa.

Remus sonrió.

-Sirius le regaló una de plástico que parece de porcelana –le explicó. Severus rodó los ojos-. Hasta luego Snape.

Como única despedida, el hombre de negro hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Remus no se sintió molesto u ofendido. Aquel simple gesto era mucho más de lo que nadie podría esperar de Snape.

Entró en la habitación y vio a Nott en la cama, Harry estaba cerca de él y al otro lado de la habitación, Tonks parecía bastante ocupada recogiendo los pedazos del vaso y dejándolos sobre la mesa donde parecía que habían otros pedacitos semejantes. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo dando a entender que esa mujer nunca cambiaría y que él no deseaba que cambiara. La miró.

Se permitió el mirarla detenidamente. Una mujer de treinta y pocos años, de cuerpo atlético y esbelta, figura que resaltaba aquel día con un vestido de noche negro, signo de que no se había cambiado de ropa desde que habían llevado a Nott al hospital. Cabello largo y negro con reflejos azulados y unas graciosas ondas al final de la espalda donde acababa el largo del cabello sedoso; sonrió; sólo aquel que la conociera sabría que ese era su verdadero cabello, a juego con los ojos azules más intensos que jamás había visto en nadie salvo en Sirius y en Malfoy. De piel blanca y pecosa y con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación en la que se encontraba por muy oscura que ésta fuera.

Nott reparó en su presencia y sonrió divertido.

-Por favor, Remus, llévatela de aquí –pidió fingiendo molestia Nott mientras intentaba que Tonks se estuviera quieta más que nada para que dejara de romper cosas.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser malintencionada y que, definitivamente hubiera tenido más resultado si no se hubiera reído al ver el guiño de Theodore.

-Eres increíble –le reprendió-. Te salvo la vida, me preocupo por ti y encima pides que me saquen de aquí.

Remus no pudo evitar reír ante el enfado fingido de Tonks, alargó un brazo en su dirección y la mujer no dudó en tomarlo, viéndose inmediatamente escaneada por los ojos del hombre que parecían querer recorrer cada centímetro para asegurarse de que estaba bien; cuando los ojos del hombre se detuvieron en su rostro frunciendo el ceño ante el hematoma que empezaba a aparecer en su mejilla derecha, ella le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo para asegurarnos, vamos a ir a que te cambies de ropa y te curaremos ese golpe antes de que se vuelva peor –le contestó él condescendiente.

-Estoy bien –repitió la mujer.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, Tonks –contestó él alargando la mano para abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto-. Me la llevo Harry.

-No soy un objeto que te puedas llevar –le reprendió Tonks rodando los ojos.

-Cuídala –contestó Harry. Tonks le fulminó con la mirada pero Harry había sabido aprender muy bien aquella mirada de inocencia que tantas veces Sirius ponía en práctica-. ¿Qué? Si quieres llamo a Malfoy para que te cuide él.

-Déjalo, me voy con Remus –contestó ella arrancando una sonrisa-. Draco es mi primo pero no tenemos nada en común, es capaz de congelar el infierno si se lo propone… Me tienes que contar eso que me ha comentado a medias Sirius sobre Granger… ¿es la hija de Anthony?

Harry escuchó como Remus le contestaba mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-Te sorprendería ver lo mucho que se parece a él…

Harry miró a Nott. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle como un hombre fuerte podía acabar en una cama en un momento… Eran gajes del oficio, desde luego, y esas cosas eran las que hacían pensar que cualquier misión podía ser la última.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

Nott asintió.

-Hace falta más que un rasguño para terminar conmigo –Harry le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Fue algo más que un rasguño –le recordó el moreno. Nott rodó los ojos en la cama-. El cuchillo te pasó a dos centímetros del hígado, Nott.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy bien –insistió el moreno-. Además, mereció la pena. Descubrimos algunas cosas interesantes a parte de que McGregor tiene un gusto pésimo en la decoración –comentó sarcástico. Harry rodó los ojos esta vez.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Malfoy y Snape, empiezas a tener su mismo humor.

-Gracias –lo tomó como un halago haciendo suspirar a Harry-. McGregor tiene a alguien dentro –dijo entonces serio. Los ojos verdes de Harry buscaron los negros de Nott-. Tenía un archivo detallado en su ordenador con todos los movimientos de la última misión que hicimos en Europa del Este, ya sabes, los narcotraficantes –Harry asintió-. Datos, nombres, lugares y fechas, incluso hay archivos con fotografías –añadió echando una mirada al pantalón que descansaba sobre una silla-. Pude grabarlo todo en un disco antes de que nos descubrieran, está en el bolsillo –indicó cuando Harry se dirigió hacia la ropa.

-Esto es grave –murmuró entonces el hombre moreno.

-Lo sé –Harry sacó el pequeño disco y miró como la luz del sol reflejaba en su superficie limpia haciéndolo brillar-. Tiene a alguien dentro Harry, es la única explicación a que tenga tanta información.

-¿Viste a alguien de los nuestros por allí?

-No, pero no creo que si hubiera habido alguien se hubiese dejado ver por Tonks y por mí, ¿no te parece? –preguntó sarcástico.

-¿Desconfías de alguien? –preguntó Harry de nuevo ignorando la última pregunta cínica de Nott.

-No de momento –comentó él-. Supongo que habrá que esperar a ver cuál es el siguiente paso-Harry asintió distraído y entonces Nott sonrió-. Aunque si te sirve de algo…-el moreno le miró-… escuchamos el nombre de Riddle un par de veces durante la noche.

El brillo en los ojos de Harry delató cuánto le gustaba esa información.

-Riddle está metido en esto ¿verdad?

-Eso creo –asintió con seriedad-. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, quizá esta vez lo atrapemos.

Harry asintió. Guardó el disco en su bolsillo y miró a Nott.

-Iré a llevárselo a Gin a ver qué puede decirme –Nott asintió tranquilo-. ¿Necesitas que alguien venga o necesitas algo? –preguntó solícito.

-No, estoy bien, vete –le apremió-. Y dile a Draco que estoy bien –añadió.

Harry atravesó la habitación haciéndole un gesto para darle a entender que le había oído; cuando abría la puerta, Nott sonrió al verle girarse un segundo con una sonrisa para decirle un "Buen trabajo, Nott".

Sí, esa había sido una información que le había agradado mucho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione terminó de completar el último informe del día. Había hecho un buen trabajo. Asintió satisfecha de sí misma y levantó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que sería imposible continuar ignorando la mirada penetrante de Malfoy. Desde que habían tenido el pequeño incidente con Jhony, Malfoy parecía mirarla de otra forma y no entendía por qué y odiaba no entender por qué.

Malfoy quería divertirse un rato y había descubierto que Hermione Granger era un buen entretenimiento. Le gustaba provocar a Granger. Era… divertido. Hacía mucho que no podía hablar de aquella forma con una mujer… quizá demasiado tiempo. Granger se había delatado como una cínica a la que le gustaba el sarcasmo tanto o más incluso que a él mismo y eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Así que, ¿por qué no divertirse un rato?

-Espero no volver a tener que sacarte de una pelea como esa, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ese… caballero –dijo con cierto retintín-, pesaba mucho más que tú, podría haberte roto el cuello con un simple gesto.

-No podía dejar que hiciera daño a Sam o a Jhony… otra vez –contestó ella eludiendo deliberadamente el hecho de que ella sabía que podría haberla hecho mucho daño.

-Eres médico, no Teresa de Calcuta –le señaló él-. El problema es de esa mujer, no tuyo. Deja que cada uno aguante lo que ha querido aguantar.

-Todo el mundo comete errores, Malfoy –apuntó ella mirándole-. Samantha cometió uno al casarse con esa bestia pero no por ello voy a darles la espalda… A mí no me gustaría que me la dieran si cometiera un error semejante.

-Pero la perfecta médico jamás cometería ese error, ¿verdad? –su voz sonó burlona pero Hermione decidió no hacer caso de esa burla evidente.

-No, yo nunca me casaría con alguien como Carter –aseguró ella aguantando la mirada de Malfoy. Él sonrió-. En realidad, creo que no estoy hecha para casarme.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Me gusta demasiado mi trabajo como para dejarlo porque alguien quiera que lo deje –contestó ella firmando unos papeles sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Malfoy-. Las bodas, la vida en familia, bla, bla, bla, eso se lo dejo a Rebecca.

-¿Rebecca?

-Mi hermana –comentó ella distraída sabiendo que le estaba dando demasiada información aunque seguramente él ya lo sabía-. Va a…

-…casarse dentro de poco, lo sé –la interrumpió Malfoy.

-Claro, lo sabéis todo de mí –contestó ella un poco malhumorada por aquello. Odiaba que no respetasen su intimidad. Se sentía… acosada.

-¿Sabes? Si me lo propusiera, Granger, estarías dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que acabas de decir por casarte conmigo – ella le miró-. No es que yo quiera ni esté haciéndote ninguna proposición, desde luego -Sonrió internamente al ver la cara de azoramiento de ella.

-Parece muy seguro de sí mismo, agente –le replicó ella con frialdad-. Siento bajarte de tu nube de egocentrismo pero jamás me casaría con alguien como tú, Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione le miró resoplando. Vio el brillo de diversión en los ojos acerados del policía y suspiró internamente. Si quería jugar, jugarían, ella también sabía hacerlo.

-Porque no creo que ninguna mujer te soporte durante más de dos días seguidos –le sonrió con falsa dulzura-, ni siquiera alguien con tanto aguante como yo –añadió.

Malfoy rodeó el escritorio de ella e hizo girar la silla de Granger hasta que sus ojos toparon con los de ella.

-¿No lo crees? –preguntó inclinándose hacia ella y apoyando sus manos en los reposa brazos de la silla de la mujer.

-¿Qué… -tragó con cierta dificultad-… ¿qué estás haciendo Malfoy?

-Probártelo… -le contestó él.

¿Qué más podía decirle? Ni siquiera él sabía qué estaba haciendo. La había visto tan fuerte y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo que le costaba imaginar que fueran la misma persona. No, definitivamente no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado pararse a pensarlo en aquellos momentos.

Tenía el rostro de ella tan cerca que casi podía contar las pecas que adornaban su nariz y sus labios… rosados y frescos… eran casi una invitación a ser besada. Se arrepentiría después, lo sabía, sabía que iba a hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir pero a veces, era mejor actuar y arrepentirse que arrepentirse sin haber actuado.

Pero en aquel momento sonó una música. Una música que ella conocía bien y que agradeció a todos los dioses que hubieran que hubiera sonado. Se separó de Malfoy como si de repente hubiera recordado quién era ella y quién era él, estiró la mano hacia la mesa y cogió el teléfono móvil antes siquiera de mirar quién la estaba llamando.

Malfoy se separó de ella a regañadientes al comprender que había perdido aquel momento; y cuando se apartó de ella se pateó mentalmente por haber estado a punto de besarla… ¡Besarla! No sólo besar a una mujer que no era para nada el prototipo de mujer con las que él solía salir, una vocecita interior le aseguró que no era igual, desde luego, Hermione Granger tenía cerebro; pero a parte de eso, había estado a punto de besar a una protegida, a alguien a quien tenía que proteger.

Y Draco Malfoy nunca mezclaba el trabajo con nada.

-¡Mamá! –gritó entonces Hermione. Draco la miró cuando ella colgó el teléfono. La interrogó con la mirada y Hermione pareció abatida por primera vez en aquel día-. Estupendo… mi madre ha decidido venir de visita un par de días con mi hermana y su novio…

Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró. Malfoy la miró suspicaz. Seguramente estaba exagerando. Cuando Hermione Granger alzó la cabeza, aún con el desánimo pintado en el rostro, la mujer consiguió esbozarle una sonrisa.

-Y no, no estoy exagerando –le dijo como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando.

Draco la miró. ¿Acaso aquella médico podía leerle el pensamiento? Aquella idea no le agradaba… en absoluto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que nos veamos pronto… prometo volver en cuanto termine los examenes de verdad, sólo sed un poquito pacientes, vale?**

**Aps, se me olvidaba. Publicidad. He empezado un nuevo fic llamado "Magia pura" que es una especie de segunda parte de Pide un deseo donde mezclaré personajes de Pide un deseo y de la época de Harry y que tiene cierto trasfondo parecido al de la Lágrima de Lahntra… Espero que os paseis para darme vuestra opinión si queréis, ok? **

**Ahora sí, recordad: no hagais nada que yo no haría y sed buenos.**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	8. CASIOPEA

**Hola a todos!!! Que tal??**

**Bueno, no me entretengo demasiado porque estoy estudiando que aún sigo de examenes, ok?**

**Sólo agradecer por sus comentarios a las siguientes personas… un momento que tenía por aquí la lista… (bajo los apuntes de lingüística…. Junto los de literatura comperada… ¿los dejé con los de diacronía?... ah!! Aquí… al lado de la carpeta con el trabajo de cultura clásica) Bueno, muchas gracias a:**

**Dubhesigrid, unkatahe, Belin03, Krissalis Potter, pekelittrell, Tati, Alevivancov, margara, Sami-Maraurder girl, taniz, mariapotter2002, mari, cuky as, tefy, Dannia, pikita45 (de nuevo muchas gracias por tus super reviews, tardo unos diez minutes en leerlos y siempre lo leo el último por eso, pero me encantan que sean así de largos, gracias :D), ivtacroa osnaleq, Duciell (a ti también muchas gracias, un super review de los que tanto me gustan… mmm estoy pensando en dar premios para los reviews más largos que me lleguen… algún capítulo especial o algún oneshot o… bueno, tengo que pensarlo un poco más, de nuevo gracias por tu gran review Duciell), DonGato, consue, Terry Moon (por cierto, Terry, gracias por seguir leyéndome desde hace tanto tiempo :p)**

**Y ahora adelante, que esperais? Seguid leyendo**

Capítulo 6. C.A.S.I.O.P.E.I.A

Blaise cerró la puerta de la taquilla del vestuario con tanta fuerza que ésta rebotó y volvió a abrirse. Con una maldición la cerró de nuevo, esta vez, cerrándola tan fuerte que Snape estuvo seguro de que la próxima vez deberían de volver a abrirla con un cerrajero.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó calmadamente mientras cerraba su propia taquilla con tranquilidad.

-¡Draco! –gritó él. Snape le miró-. O hablas con él o te juro que un día de estos encontrarás su cadáver –Severus le miró fríamente-. Hablo en serio Severus, aunque sabes que yo nunca haría nada contra él no puedo hablar por los doce agentes a los que ha tumbado en la última hora.

Severus sonrió a medias y Blaise rodó los ojos. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían ambos, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que Draco había visto en Severus a la única figura paterna que había habido en su vida, era normal que, en cierto modo se pareciese a él… aunque tanto… en serio había veces que no sabía si estaba delante de uno o del otro.

-Hablaré con él –prometió Severus.

-¿Hablar? –preguntó irónico Blaise-. Mejor enciérrale con un par de narcotraficantes y apaga las cámaras para que se desahogue –le dijo sabiendo que aquello iba contra las reglas y que ninguno de ellos haría nada parecido a diferencia de otras sedes-, en serio, Severus, está descontrolado.

-¿Tanto así? –preguntó Severus que había notado en la voz de Blaise cierta urgencia.

-No, me estoy quedando corto –le dijo con evidente sarcasmo-. En serio Severus, ha estado a punto de partirle el brazo a uno de los novatos –le dijo en un siseo frío.

Snape le miró.

-Estás hablando en serio –afirmó más que preguntó.

-Claro que hablo en serio –replicó Blaise. Respiró profundamente-. O hablas con él o vamos a tener problemas… No quiere hablar conmigo –añadió como si aquello fuera un crimen.

-¿Y por eso crees que tiene problemas? –preguntó con aquel tono despectivo y sarcástico que tanto utilizaba.

Blaise le miró pero no dijo nada. O mejor dicho, no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en una réplica, la puerta de los vestuarios sufrió un fuerte golpe y la figura de Draco Malfoy, sudando pero sin respirar agitado, entrando en el lugar hizo que nadie se atreviera a decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera Blaise, que se apartó del camino de Draco cuando este pasó por el pasillo donde estaba hablando con Severus.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Snape y eso sí que era algo que extrañó al hombre. Había creído que su ahijado estaba preocupado por Nott pero aunque hubiera estado preocupado, cosa que no dudaba en absoluto, Draco le hubiera dicho algo, le hubiera preguntado algo… no hubiera pasado por su lado como una exhalación sin siquiera mirarle. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando no quería discutir, cosa bastante rara en él por cierto, ya que siempre buscaba la mínima oportunidad para gritar a los cuatro vientos. Enarcó una ceja mirando a su ahijado mientras pensaba que quizá el moreno que le miraba en aquellos momentos tuviese razón y Draco necesitara hablar con alguien de algo que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Blaise hizo un gesto gesticulando con exageración hacia la dirección por la que Draco había pasado con el rostro serio y el paso seguro, sin detenerse siquiera a abrir la taquilla y limitándose a tomar una toalla limpia de la primera taquilla que vio abierta.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. No podía negarlo. Aquella actitud tan fría le recordaba a la del Draco adolescente con el que había tenido que lidiar día sí día también para hacerle ver que las cosas no eran siempre tan malas como él creía. Le había costado mucho trabajo que Draco dejara aquella actitud y que rompiera el muro de hielo que se había forjado a su alrededor, al menos lo rompía con él y con Nott y Zabinni; no iba a dejar que volviera a construirlo por lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. Finalmente suspiró.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él… -Blaise le miró-… En serio, hablaré con él en serio.

Blaise estaba a punto de decirle que era mejor que fuera de verdad cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny.

-Mujer en el vestuario –dijo Ginny golpeando la puerta y entrando seguidamente.

Blaise rodó los ojos, ¿es que nunca iba a cansarse de entrar en aquel vestuario de hombres de aquella manera?

La reacción fue bastante variopinta. Algunos de los más jóvenes se sintieron turbados ante la presencia de la pelirroja y corrieron a las duchas para cubrirse, los veteranos, acostumbrados a los arranques de enfado de la pelirroja y a que entrara en los vestuarios a reprender a su hermano o a discutir simplemente con Zabinni o Malfoy o incluso con Potter, la saludaron con sonrisas e incluso alguno que otro se sentó en los bancos para mirar hacia donde iba ella y disfrutar así, de una sesión de diversión gratis. Otros, los más descarados y a los que ella ignoraba por completo

-Gin, tienes que dejar de hacer eso –le dijo Blaise cuando uno de los chicos que estaban por allí se hubo marchado protestando acerca de la poca intimidad. La pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Harry me ha dicho que tienes algo para mí –lo miró de forma descarada y enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Aunque dudo que lo lleves encima ahora, ¿no? –le provocó sonriendo divertida.

Blaise se miró. Estaba medio desnudo, y únicamente la ropa interior le cubría algo.

-No lo sé… ¿quieres cachearme? –la tentó él entonces.

-Os recuerdo que las relaciones entre miembros de la orden están prohibidas –dijo Snape entonces sin siquiera mirarles-. Así que la próxima vez que quieras comértelo con los ojos, Weasley, será mejor que te asegures de estar solos. Buenas tardes –miró a Blaise-. Hablaré con él.

-¿Con quién tiene que hablar? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su novio.

Blaise miró a su alrededor, el pasillo del vestuario en el que estaban, se había quedado desierto, y aprovechando eso, se inclinó ligeramente sobre la chica para robarle un beso rápido que dejó a la mujer con ganas de más.

-Con Draco –dijo simplemente él poniéndose los pantalones y buscando la camisa en su bolsa de deporte-. Está insoportable.

Gin rodó los ojos.

-Claro que está insoportable –dijo como si fuera o más evidente del mundo. Blaise la miró enarcando una ceja-. Se llama tensión sexual –le dijo con naturalidad mientras él se ponía la camisa.

-¿Qué? –se permitió una carcajada pequeña-. ¿De qué estás hablando zanahoria? –la miró mientras ella enarcaba una ceja-. Draco no tiene de eso; puede acostarse con cualquier mujer –ella enarcó una ceja-. Menos contigo, por supuesto –añadió al ver la mirada desafiante de ella.

-Sé que la observación no es tu fuerte, cielo, pero quizá te convendría estar más atento a lo que pasa a tu alrededor –le contestó ella de forma condescendiente.

-¿Qué quieres….

Ginny le besó brevemente antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-Te espero fuera en diez minutos para que me des lo que sea que Harry quiere que me des, no tardes, podemos comer juntos. Te quiero.

Blaise parpadeó mirando como su novia secreta se marchaba por donde había llegado, llevándose con ella risitas nerviosas, propuestas indecentes y algunos gritos e insultos que ella pasó por alto de forma deliberada. Suspiró. Aquella chica iba a volverle loco. Sonrió. Pero valía la pena.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius miró a su ahijado cuando entró en la cocina. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, con una taza de café entre las manos y la mirada verde perdida en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, las gafas quitadas reposaban sobre la mesa junto al periódico y algunos papeles entre los que destacaba una carta con dos dobleces que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Tomó de la nevera el zumo de naranja y se sirvió un poco en uno de los vasos de la encimera, bebiéndolo de un trago sin apartar la mirada de Harry que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado siquiera a la cocina. Sonrió a medias. James también tenía la capacidad de abstraerse… aunque James siempre que lo hacía era porque estaba pensando en cierta pelirroja que lo traía de cabeza.

Dejó el zumo dentro de la nevera de nuevo y se sentó a la mesa, frente a Harry que parpadeó cuando una sombra se atravesó en su campo de visión.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó intentando saber qué pasaba por la mente de su ahijado.

-Nada –contestó él rápido-. Sólo estoy cansado… -se frotó los ojos cerrados-. He llamado a Gin pero no me coge el teléfono y no sé si Zabinni ya le ha dado el disco o no –suspiró-… además Cho no hace más que atosigarme con la boda y Remus ha desaparecido desde que llevamos a Nott al hospital –dijo rápido-. Aún no sabemos quién atacó a Hermione y además…

-¡Eh, eh, eh! –le dijo el mayor-. Relájate Harry –hizo un gesto con la mano para que respirara tranquilamente-. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, ¿sabes?

-No puedo –negó con la cabeza-. ¿No has oído nada de lo que te acabo de dec…

-Sí, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Remus desaparece cada vez que mi prima está cerca, así que mucho más si ha estado en peligro de verdad, Ginny sale de su casa a veces ¿lo sabías? Es una persona –añadió ganándose una mirada helada por parte del hombre-, y respecto a Cho… -se encogió de hombros-. Ya te dije que no me parecía buena idea. Nada de todo esto es nuevo, así que dime qué es lo que te tiene tan agobiado, ¿de acuerdo? Se supone que soy tu padrino y que tengo que ayudarte.

-Quiero ir a casa –dijo Harry entonces.

-Pero si esta es tu casa –le contestó Sirius-. Sé que parece más mía porque paso aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, eso cuando no estoy en la oficina o persiguiendo a alguien pero tienes que…

Harry le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Sirius, si me molestaras aquí no habría hecho arreglar una habitación especialmente para ti para que te quedaras siempre que te viniese en gana –le replicó el hombre joven con una sonrisa que fue correspondida-… Hablo de la otra casa… de la casa donde mis padres fueron felices…

Sirius miró con seriedad a Harry. El Valle de Godric. Así se llamaba la urbanización donde James y Lily habían comprado su casa y donde habían sido asesinados cuando se negaron a vender a Harry y tampoco dejaron que se lo llevaran.

Había evitado el Valle durante años. Ir allí le traía recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos con los que no quería volver a tener nada que ver. Habían demasiadas risas, demasiadas lágrimas, demasiadas palabras perdidas y abrazos no dados, conversaciones olvidadas y miradas cómplices… Demasiadas cosas… demasiados recuerdos. Miró a Harry.

Él nunca había dejado entrever nada de que quisiera volver allí, de hecho, estaba seguro que ni siquiera se acordaba de la casa, seguramente medio destruida por las termitas y llena de polvo. No podía recordar aquello… entonces…

-¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó en voz alta en lugar de pensarlo.

Harry le entregó la carta que había estado en la mesa acercándosela con la mano y Sirius la tomó, reconociendo en el acto la letra de James, descuidada y tosca a partes iguales, igual que su firma junto a la que estaba la delicada caligrafía de Lily. Sonrió recordando como la pelirroja siempre le recriminaba a James que debía esforzarse más si quería que alguna vez alguien entendiese su letra.

-La he encontrado en un álbum de fotografías… estaba en medio de sus páginas… es de mis padres… -dijo Harry. Sirius le miró-. Vamos, léela.

"_Contrato del matrimonio Potter:_

Sirius miró a Harry con una ceja levantada pero Harry sólo le hizo un gesto para que leyera. Él obedeció.

"_Acabamos de poner los pies por primera vez en esta casa y hemos decidido escribir esta carta que será la testigo de lo que sentimos. Felicidad. No hay otra palabra para describir lo que mi esposa y yo sentimos en este momento. Esposa… suena bien ¿verdad? Canuto dijo que nunca conseguiría casarme con Lily y ahora, no sólo estamos casados sino que tenemos una casa… una casa que convertiremos en nuestro hogar… nuestro hogar… eso también suena bien._

_Haremos una pequeña piscina en la parte trasera para que Sirius pueda bañarse cuando venga, que seguramente serán tantas veces que terminaremos haciéndole una habitación para él solo. Y pondremos un porche delante, con un balancín para que Lily pueda sentarse en las tardes de verano a jugar con nuestros hijos. Tendremos dos o tres… quizá cuatro y dos perros para que cuiden la casa cuando nosotros no estemos. _

_Estamos decididos a ser felices y estamos decididos a serlo ahora, en este momento, en esta época, el uno junto al otro porque si uno de los dos llegara a faltar, el otro se moriría de pena… si es que eso es posible. _

_Y aquí lo vamos a hacer. Aquí crecerán nuestros hijos y serán tan felices como lo somos nosotros ahora. Y tendremos una gran familia y habrá que hacer habitaciones extras para nuestros nietos… Vamos a ser felices…Aquí seremos felices._

_Con cariño para quien lo lea;_

_James Andr__ew Potter y Lilian Rose Evans"_

-Harry…

-Ellos querían ser felices en esa casa Sirius –dijo Harry mirándole y por primera vez en todo aquel rato, Sirius se dio cuenta de que los ojos verdes de Harry estaban aguados aunque no había rastro alguno de lágrimas en su cara y sus ojos ni siquiera estaban rojos-… Y no pudieron serlo… Ellos querían que yo fuera feliz en aquel lugar… Voy a reconstruir la casa –dijo convencido y seguro de sí mismo. Sonrió-. Pero voy a necesitar ayuda –añadió mirándole.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a ese lugar? –preguntó Sirius.

Harry hizo una mueca. Conocía a su padrino lo bastante para saber que Sirius no quería regresar allí. Le hacía daño pensar siquiera en volver al lugar donde no pudo estar para ayudar a sus mejores amigos y a él mismo.

-Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a cumplir el deseo de mis padres –rectificó Harry-. Tú debiste vivir en esa casa tanto tiempo como lo estás haciendo en esta –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Necesito que me digas cómo estaba todo… Sé que es difícil para ti, Sirius pero necesito tu ayuda… por favor… -pidió simplemente.

Sirius le miró. El adolescente que había conocido se había convertido en un hombre, en uno de los mejores hombres que conocía. Honrado, fuerte, poderoso e inteligente, capaz de darlo todo por aquel que le necesitara e incapaz de negarse a hacer un favor a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Desconfiado a veces, pero siempre justo… No, no podía negarle nada cuando había estado tantos años apartados de él.

-De acuerdo –le dijo finalmente-. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

-El fin de semana –dijo Harry decidido-. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que ir a llamar a Gin.

Sirius asintió. Harry se levantó de la mesa después de darle un último sorbo al café, guardó la carta en el sobre y éste quedó enterrado dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón; se dirigió a la cocina y estaba a punto de salir cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su padrino.

-Sé lo mucho que te está costando hacerlo Sirius… Gracias –le dijo.

-Eres mi ahijado ¿no? –le sonrió-, ya era hora que yo cuidara de ti… -añadió con una sonrisa burlona. Harry asintió y le sonrió.

Sirius decidió que necesitaba tomar algo más fuerte que zumo de naranja si tenía que volver al Valle. Se dirigió al mueble bar de la cocina y lo abrió. Un poco de whisky le sentaría bien, o quizá algo de coñac.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nott ni siquiera se molestó en hablar cuando Draco entró en la habitación. Se limitó a mirarle mientras el rubio le miraba para finalmente hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza, a modo de saludo y a modo de permiso para que entrara, claro que Malfoy ya había entrado en la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, su paso firme y seguro, la cabeza alta y el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

Malfoy tampoco dijo nada mientras le miraba allí tumbado en la cama, no era necesario. Sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo de Nott y Nott dejó que lo hiciera, dejó que lo escaneara tanto como quisiera porque ambos sabían que ese era el modo en que Draco se preocupaba por los demás. Cuando quedó satisfecho, Malfoy se acercó hasta él y tomando la silla que había junto al lecho, se sentó con las piernas separadas, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos enlazadas por delante del cuerpo, mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Nott.

Theodore no necesita que le preguntara "¿estás bien?" ni tampoco necesitaba que le dijera "te dije que tuvieras cuidado" y mucho menos necesitaba que le expresara "me alegro de que estés bien". No, no necesitaba nada de eso, sabía que Malfoy no lo diría y él no quería escucharlo. No podría escucharlo de labios de Draco. No de él.

Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde el orfanato y ya en aquel lugar pese a que Draco era más pequeño que él, un año únicamente, había sido el rubio el que le había cuidado, protegido y apartado de los abusones. Y cuando cumplió la edad para salir de allí, había sido Draco quien le había ofrecido unirse a la Orden. Ambos sabían que seguramente, Nott le debía a Draco el seguir vivo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó entonces Nott rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación.

Draco sonrió y desvió su mirada de los ojos de Nott temiendo que éste pudiera leer en sus ojos, como casi siempre hacía, lo que estaba pensando.

-Nada –contestó en tono mordaz.

Nott rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que eso te funciona con Weasley y con Lupin, pero no conmigo –le hizo un gesto con la mano-, vamos, dime qué ocurre… -Draco no le contestó-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el nuevo caso? –Draco le miró de forma significativa y Nott suspiró-. Tiene que ver con Granger, ¿no es así?

-Claro que no, no digas estupideces Nott, creo que esa herida te ha afectado al cerebro.

-Sí, lo que digas –le contestó quitándole importancia al comentario de Draco-. Pero dime, tiene algo que ver con ella, ¿verdad?

Draco se movió incómodo en la silla y Theo sonrió en la cama. Era increíble ver al siempre impasible Malfoy nervioso por algo que no pudiera controlar.

-He estado a punto de besarla –dijo finalmente Draco a regañadientes sabiendo que tenía que hablar con alguien y que Nott no diría nada aunque le torturasen con hierros candentes al rojo vivo.

Nott no dijo nada.

-¿Me has oído, Nott? He dicho que he estado a punto de besarla. –repitió.

-Te he oído. Bien, has estado a punto de besarla, ¿por qué? –preguntó. Draco le miró-. Bueno, sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de Pansy pero Granger es tu protegida Draco, no puedes ir besándola así porque sí y además…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo un discurso que él conocía perfectamente. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana abriéndola mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor-. Además he dicho que casi la beso, no que la besara.

-Está prohibido fumar aquí –dijo simplemente Nott.

Draco le miró enarcando una ceja, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió. Nott negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Si Sofía aparece ahora, te va a echar –dijo burlón-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? No puedes proteger a Granger si te sientes atraído por ella, además de que es una de las normas, tú no vas a poder hacerlo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me sienta atraído por ella? –casi gritó Draco-. Sólo he dicho que por la situación casi la beso… -sonrió de forma arrogante al recordar lo bonita que le había parecido tan enfadada enfrentándose a aquel hombre con la mirada decidida y los ojos brillando entre la furia y el miedo-. Y la palabra clave ahí es "casi". Y además, ¿Quién es Sofía?

-Si Potter se entera de esto…

-Potter no va a enterarse de nada porque yo no voy a decir nada –dijo Malfoy-. Granger tampoco va a decir nada y tú tampoco, ¿verdad? –preguntó-. ¿Y quieres decirme quién narices es Sofía?

-Mi enfermera –dijo Nott-. Una española morena muy guapa pero con un mal genio terrible... –miró a Draco-… Yo no voy a decir nada, pero deberías de pensar en si lo que estás diciendo es cierto o no.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Draco-. Claro que lo que estoy diciendo es cierto… Granger no me interesa en absoluto y por cierto, no puede tener tan mal genio como Severus.

-Créeme, lo tiene, así que yo que tú apagaría eso antes de que aparezca… le gusta hacer visitas sorpresa –añadió con tono condescendiente y cómplice.

A regañadientes, Draco dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo por la ventana.

-¿Contento?

-Mucho, pero lo estaría más si me dejaran salir de aquí –añadió sin contestar al tono sarcástico y provocativo del rubio.

-Tengo que irme –anunció entonces él-, tengo papeleo que rellenar. ¿Has entregado tu informe?

-Sí, lo envié a tu ordenador desde el portátil esta mañana –dijo señalando con la cabeza el ordenador que Ginny le había prestado mientras estuviese en el hospital.

-Bien, revisaré los datos a ver si hay algo que podamos sacar. ¿El disco que…

-Debe de tenerlo la pelirroja –se encogió de hombros él-. ¿Y Tonks?

-Con Lupin, supongo –contestó Draco aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su prima-. Nos vemos Nott –dijo a modo de despedida. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo -. ¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Nott le sonrió.

-Claro ¿y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta.

Draco simplemente sonrió a medias antes de salir de la habitación. ¿Estaría bien? No lo sabía, era una pregunta de esas que no tienen demasiado sentido hacerlas porque no sabes la respuesta y ni siquiera te la planteas hasta que no te lo preguntan… ¿estaba bien?

Sí, tenía que estarlo… Era Draco Malfoy después de todo, ¿no? Tenía que estar bien.

-Claro, soy Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

Nott sonrió a la puerta cerrada y se hundió en la cama mirando al techo blanco.

-Por eso lo digo Draco… -suspiró-… por eso lo digo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sí, sí, sí pesado –le repitió Ginny a Harry casi sin respirar mientras tomaba el pequeño disco y lo miraba-. Blaise acaba de dármelo en la oficina, Ronnie me ha traído a casa –dijo mientras esquivaba el cojín que su hermano le lanzaba al escuchar cómo lo había llamado-. Lo miraré inmediatamente y te avisaré de cualquier cosa extraña que vea.

-Esta vez va en serio Gin –le dijo el hombre de forma intensa a través del teléfono-. Si hay algo que pueda implicar a Voldemort en cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, aunque sólo sea que tima a los niños en una tienda de caramelos, quiero saberlo –dijo calmadamente y adoptando su posición de jefe de la unidad, consciente de lo importante que era aquello.

-Lo sé Harry. Tengo tantas ganas de atrapar a ese cerdo como tú –le contestó ella-. Si hay algo en ese disco lo encontraré… te lo prometo.

-Bien, confío en ti Gin.

La pelirroja colgó el teléfono con un suspiro.

-¿Efa Farry?

Ginny rodó los ojos. A veces su hermano podía comportarse como un auténtico cerdo, sobretodo a la hora de comer. Le miró despectivamente mientras veía como el pelirrojo se metía otra magdalena en la boca, ya llena, por cierto, y su mirada debió ser bastante elocuente porque Ron se apresuró a tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Lo siento –se disculpó. Ginny asintió.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada a verte comer de esa forma aunque eso no significa que me guste verlo –añadió al ver que él iba a volver a darle otro bocado a la magdalena.

-Perdona… -volvió a disculparse-… ¿era Harry? –repitió su pregunta nuevamente.

-Sí, quiere que mire el disco…

-¿Qué hay entre Harry y tú? –preguntó Ron simplemente entonces.

Ginny enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

-No has preguntado eso –dijo para intentar asegurarse de que su hermano no le había preguntado eso realmente.

-Claro que he preguntado eso -dijo Ron con total tranquilidad.

-Me parece increíble que hayas preguntado eso –repitió ella-. Y lo peor de todo es que lo has preguntado en serio, ¿no?

-Claro que lo he preguntado en serio, eres mi hermana pequeña, tengo derecho a saber si entre mi jefe y mi mejor amigo y tú hay algo –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo quieres que haya algo entre Harry y yo?

-Estuviste enamorada de él –dijo él con cierto tono cantarín.

Unos años atrás aquella simple frase hubiera hecho que las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeran de un rojo más intenso que su cabello, que hubiera titubeado y dudado al hablar y que las manos le hubiesen empezado a sudar.

Pero ya había superado su etapa de "estoy enamorada de Harry Potter", pero claro, no podía decírselo a su hermano sin decirle que ahora estaba enamorada de Blaise porque con lo protector que era el pelirrojo pondría el grito en el cielo y amenazaría con su pistola a Blaise en cuanto lo viera…

-Tú lo has dicho, estuve, pasado, ahora no lo estoy, presente. No hay nada entre Harry y yo aparte de una gran amistad, creía que eso ya lo sabías.

-Bueno…

-Además, va a casarse con doña perfecta, ¿lo has olvidado? –Ron rodó los ojos y Ginny se encontró preguntándose si aquel era un gesto característico de los Weasley como lo era el de Draco de enarcar una ceja de aquella forma tan elegante y sutil.

-Eso no implica que tú no estés enamorada de él.

-Ron, no me gusta Harry más de lo que puedes gustarme tú –Ron hizo una mueca-. Así que te recomiendo que dejes ese tema ya, ¿entendido?

-Dime una razón por la que deba pensar que no hay nada entre Harry y tú cuando a veces os habéis quedado los dos solos en la oficina –se cruzó de brazos en una actitud infantil.

-Ron, por favor… -casi suplicó la pelirroja-. Es trabajo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Tú te quedas continuamente con él en la oficina y no te pregunto si hay algo entre vosotros.

-¡Es diferente! –protestó él.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella -¿Por qué es diferente?

-Porque es mi amigo.

Ginny se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano mientras simulaba haberse acordado de algo repentinamente.

-Claro… olvidaba que eres de los que opina que entre un hombre y una mujer no puede haber nada más que sexo a no ser que él sea homosexual ¿verdad?

-Nunca he dicho eso… -protestó Ron sonrojado al darse cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que había parecido que había dicho.

-Honestamente Ron… a veces me pregunto cuántos años tienes…

-Bueno, entonces ¿entre tú y Harry…

-¡Ron! –le cortó ella haciendo que la mole humana que era su hermano se estremeciera-. Si vuelves a hacerme una pregunta así, te prometo que se lo diré a Harry y entonces tendrás que explicarle a él por qué piensas que hay algo entre los dos –le advirtió muy seria-. Y ahora largo de aquí, tengo que trabajar y prefiero estar sola.

-¿No quieres que me quede? No me gusta que estés sola…

-Hermione está con Sirius y Remus en casa de Tonks porque ella quería conocer a la nueva protegida y Blaise está a punto de llegar, ha salido a comprar algo para la cena, estaré bien… ahora vete –dijo empujándole suavemente.

Ron alcanzó a tomar cuatro o cinco rosquillas de chocolate del plato que estaba sobre la encimera.

-Deberías decirle a Hermione que te enseñe a cocinar… así no tendríamos que tomar antiácidos cuanto tú cocinas –le recomendó su hermano.

-Largo, ahora –ordenó la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, sí… los técnicos informáticos y sus rollos particulares con sus ordenadores… -dijo con media sonrisa mientras se dejaba empujar por su hermana. Abrió la puerta-. Entonces, ¿seguro que entre tú y Harry…

Ginny le dio, literalmente, con la puerta en las narices y sólo sus buenos reflejos hicieron que la madera no le diera un golpe demasiado fuerte. Sonrió. Le encantaba fastidiar de aquel modo a su hermana. Era divertido.

Ginny sonrió al otro lado de la puerta. Le gustaba discutir de aquel modo con Ron, era divertido y nunca llegaban a cruzar cierto límite que parecían haber establecido en silencio y complicidad.

-Muy bien… -dijo Ginny sentándose frente al ordenador-. Veamos qué hay aquí dentro…

Metió el disco pequeño en la ranura de la base y suspiró profundamente. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio que lo primero que aparecía en la pantalla era un código de siete números que por supuesto ella no tenía. Sonrió y empezó a programar su ordenador.

-Uhhhh –se burló-. Un desafío… -sonrió.

Le gustaban los retos. Iba a ser una tarde muy entretenida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius miró a su mejor amigo de nuevo y Remus le ignoró completamente aunque conocía la mirada de Sirius y sabía que indicaba un claro "no puedo creer que aún no le hayas dicho nada" silencioso.

A Tonks le caía bien Hermione. Era una de las pocas mujeres que parecían tener claro lo que quería hacer en la vida y sobretodo lo que no quería hacer por nada del mundo. Quedaban ya pocas que tuvieran las ideas tan claras y eso le gustaba. En cuanto Sirius había mencionado los incidentes que la médico había tenido con Malfoy, la cabeza de Tonks había empezado a pensar a toda velocidad… a su primo le hacía falta una mujer y quizá fuera la que, precisamente, tenía delante.

-Voy a hacer un poco más de café –se puso en pie.

-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Remus solícito como siempre que Tonks decía o quería hacer algo.

La mujer de complexión delgada y cabello de un extraño rojo rosado que había quedado descubierto bajo una de las miles de peluca que llevaba casi siempre, negó con una dulce sonrisa que parecía dedicada exclusivamente a Remus Lupin; Sirius rodó los ojos y Hermione sonrió a escondidas.

-Mejor que no –miró a la médico que estaba medio recostada en el sofá con un cojín negro sobre la cara-. ¿Por qué no la vigiláis? No me gustaría que se ahogara en mi sofá… sería malo para mi imagen –añadió mientras salía del salón.

Sirius sonrió y se giró para mirar a la médico.

-No puede ser tan grave –sonrió Sirius burlón mientras le quitaba el cojín a Hermione con el que parecía que la castaña quería ahogarse a sí misma a juzgar por el modo en que lo apretaba contra su rostro.

-No conoces a mi madre –dijo simplemente Hermione.

Remus apartó a un lado la taza de té que estaba tomando y dejándola sobre la mesa, entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo esperando a que Sirius dijera lo que él sabía que iba a decir.

-De hecho, creo que Lunático sí la conoce, ¿verdad?

Hermione ignoró totalmente el sobrenombre de Remus, ya le preguntaría a Ginny más tarde a qué se debía; se sentó en el sofá inmediatamente y miró a Remus con una mezcla entre la curiosidad y la salvación.

-¿Conoces a mi madre?

-La conocí hace mucho tiempo… antes de que se casara con tu padre… supongo que debe haber cambiado mucho –dijo tanteando el terreno.

Sirius le miró y Remus le advirtió en silencio que era mejor que dejara ese tema. No quería hablar de Martha en aquellos momentos. No quería decirle a Hermione que seguramente la mujer que él había conocido no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que Anthony le describía en los últimos años. No podía decirle aquello.

-Sí, supongo que sí… ¿No podéis evitar que vengan? –preguntó esperanzada-. Decirles que estoy bajo protección oficial o algo así quizá serviría… -aventuró.

Remus sonrió.

-Es que estás bajo protección oficial, Hermione –le recordó haciendo que ella se enfurruñara-. Pero no podemos impedir que te visiten.

-Quizá si las meto en algún hotel de mala muerte… -pensó en voz alta Hermione.

-Son tu familia.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice –le contestó a Remus-. A la familia nunca les eliges –se encogió de hombros arrancando una risa a Sirius.

-Tienes que admitir que está en lo cierto –se intentó disculpar el agente mirando a Remus-. Si te interesa, yo conozco…

-¡Sirius! –le reprendió Remus.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo... –dijo entre divertido y fastidiado.

Cuando Tonks apareció con café para todos y Remus se quedó una vez más medio embobado mirándola y ayudándola, Sirius la miró y movió sus labios con una gran gesticulación diciéndole algo en silencio que la hizo sonreír.

-…un hotel muy malo… saldrán corriendo de allí y no pararán hasta llegar a Canadá.

Remus miró a Hermione sonreír y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de Sirius inmediatamente, entrecerrados. Pero Sirius le sonrió inocentemente. Remus conocía aquella mirada demasiado bien. Sirius había hecho alguna de las suyas… seguro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella miró a través de la ventanilla sentada desde el asiento del copiloto del espléndido coche; detrás de ella, McGregor y Lancaster aguardaban instrucciones. La mujer miró el delicado reloj de oro en su muñeca izquierda y chasqueó la lengua en un ruidito de inconformidad.

Iban retrasados. Tendrían que estar ya en la mansión de Voldemort y no esperando a que aquel idiota les pagase lo que tenía que pagar para evitar que destrozasen su local.

-No podemos esperar más –dijo Bella mirando a McGregor y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

El hombre robusto asintió, se colocó la pistola bien bajo la chaqueta y salió del automóvil con la mirada fija en la tienda de pequeños objetos de porcelana que había en la acera de en frente. Jonson giró la llave del contacto y el coche rugió con fuerza.

-¿No vamos a esperarle? –preguntó Lancaster mirando hacia la tienda.

-Si no puede salir de ahí solo no merece estar con Lord Voldemort –replicó Bella haciéndole un gesto a Jonson que empezó a salir del aparcamiento con una discreta y fácil maniobra.

-Pero…

-¿Qué? –preguntó la mujer bruscamente-. ¿Quieres quedarte con él a hacerle compañía?-miró a Jonson-. Vámonos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny parpadeó frente a la pantalla del ordenador… ¿un nombre en clave? Frunció el ceño. Esa carpeta tendría que haberse abierto con el descodificador… ¿por qué estaba tan protegida?

Tecleó un par de palabras en el ordenador; la pantalla se volvió azul y diversas letras blancas empezaron a aparecer a gran velocidad mientras los ojos de la pelirroja las seguían a medida que iban pasando.

-Vamos… -susurró la pelirroja-… vamos preciosa… -animó a la máquina-, dime quién se esconde detrás de eso… venga…

La señal de "acceso denegado" volvió a aparecer en la pantalla. Ginny frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que haber alguna manera de entrar en aquella carpeta.

-Vamos, Ginny, piensa… -se dijo a sí misma.

Minimizó el programa y abrió otro de descodificación; paseó el ratón por la superficie de la pantalla y apretó algunos botones e indicadores. Alargó la mano y tomó una de las cerezas que había en el pequeño plato; la mordió y la metió en la boca, comiéndose la fruta y empezando a jugar con el hueso dentro de su boca.

Era una manía. Peligrosa. Lo sabía. En cualquier momento podría atragantarse con el hueso pero no podía evitarlo. Si estaba nerviosa, lo hacía; si estaba enfadada, lo hacia y si estaba preocupada, lo hacía. Algunas personas se mordían las uñas, otras gritaban y otras se enfurruñaban, ella no, ella jugaba con los huesos de su fruta favorita.

El ordenador hizo un ruido leve, como si estuviera procesando algo y Gin sonrió satisfecha. Su programa de localización invisible, creado por ella misma y su mente, había dado resultado.

CASIOPEA. Esa era la combinación de letras que el descodificador había dado como positivo. Gin tecleó el nombre con tranquilidad mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. Quizá no era buena en la cocina pero no había ordenador que se le resistiera cuando le metía mano…

La carpeta se abrió ante sus ojos y un sinfín de subcarpetas apareció en su escritorio. Abrió algunas al azar y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando leyó algunas de las cosas escritas allí.

-No puede ser… -dijo leyendo aquello.

Abrió otra de las subcarpetas con imágenes y vídeos grabados en blanco y negro y luego otra más que parecían ser transcripciones de conversaciones. Otra hablaba de datos, estadísticas y otra más contenía una lista detallada de organizaciones, movimientos y lugares de la Orden.

-¿Cómo han…

"CASIOPEA" leyó con letras negras y grandes, en mayúsculas la última subcarpeta. ¿Una subcarpeta con el mismo nombre que la carpeta codificada? Frunció el ceño. Era algo extraño.

Pulsó sobre la carpeta amarilla un par de veces para abrirla y entonces apareció. Estuvo a punto de tragarse el hueso de la cereza y se lo quitó de la boca rápidamente para dejarlo en el plato. Leyó la información con avidez, sedienta de ella, intentando asimilar aquello en tan poco tiempo… no podía ser, ¿verdad? No podía ser que…

-¡Blaise! –llamó al hombre que estaba haciendo ruidos en la cocina. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro -¡Blaise ven aquí!

-¿Qué? –le llegó la voz del hombre.

-¡Ven aquí, corre! –lo apremió ella.

Blaise obedeció, apareciendo en el salón mientras le daba un mordisco a una rosquilla casera de chocolate que Hermione había hecho el día anterior y que estaban deliciosas.

-¿Qué pasa zanahoria? –le preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa, a su lado.

-Mira eso –le contestó ella señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

Los ojos de Blaise miraron el ordenador y casi se atragantó con la comida al leer lo que Ginny había abierto.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Estaba bajo cinco contraseñas, dos cortafuegos y tres puertas falsas con diferentes virus… alguien se ha encargado de proteger esto muy bien –añadió por toda respuesta.

-¿Y tu opinión es?

-Tiene que ser verdad. Nadie protegería algo tanto si fuera mentira –contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Lo sabe Potter? –ella negó.

-No sé cómo decírselo… acabo de descubrirlo y…

-Bien, no podemos decírselo aún… -cogió el teléfono y marcó un número mientras pasaba su otra mano por la cabeza de la pelirroja en un intento de tranquilizarla y de asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien.

-No puedo creerlo… nunca me gustó ella pero de ahí a…. esto…

-Tranquila, bonita… -le dijo Blaise-… todo estará b… ¿Severus? –se interrumpió al escuchar la voz profunda al otro lado del teléfono-. No, ningún problema con Granger, de echo está con Lupin y Tonks. ¿Recuerdas el disco que Nott nos pasó? Tenemos un problema –dijo Blaise sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

El nombre de Cho Chang brillando en la pantalla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará…

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy… aps, os doy un adelanto… dentro de dos capítulos habrá un acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione… :D**

**No escribo mucho porque me tengo que ir a estudiar que es lo que tendría que estar haciendo en lugar de estar escribiendo para vosotros ¬ ¬ En fin… nos vemos en un par de semanas, ok? **

**Buena suerte a todos los que esteis esperando las notas del colegio!!!**

**Un besito y no hagais nada que yo no haría :p **

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	9. Cicatrices

**En realidad no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir aquí y al final del fic, tengo que ir a la universidad a ver si ya han salido las notas de los exámenes, así que imaginad como estoy de nerviosa y de atacada :s**

**Eso sí, no puedo irme sin agradecer sus comentarios y reviews a:**

**Dubhesigrid, Lna, mariapotter2002, Silver-plated, pekelittrell, Belin03, tefy, beautifly92, Y0misma, oromalfoy, PauMalfoy, chepita1990, Isis, Krissalis Potter, Alevivancov, MARI, ZhirruUrie, ducieLL (alguna vez te he dado las gracias por tus superreviews?? En serio, cuando estoy un poco decaída sólo tengo que leer los grandes revies que gente como tú me envía para animarme un poco, gracias :D), monmalfoy, Nahir5, lauriska Malfoy, pikita45 (muchas gracias a ti también por tus superreviews, no sabes lo feliz que me haceis cuando escribís tantas cosas :D), eliizaabeethf, sofia, Terry Moon.**

**Un besito para todos, espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y recordad: el próximo capítulo habrá un acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione… ¿os lo vais a perder???**

**Nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 7. Cicatrices

Hermione sonrió divertida mientras terminaba de curarle aquella herida a Jessica, la pequeña de cinco años que no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy de reojo con el ceño fruncido si es que a esa edad alguien puede haber aprendido a fruncir el ceño.

-Muy bien, cielo, ya está… -le aseguró mostrándole dos tiritas-… ¿cuál te gusta más? –le ofreció una con dibujos de corazones y otra con dibujos de soles. La niña señaló los soles, para desconcierto de Malfoy que creyó y hubiera apostado hasta su camisa por que la morena habría elegido los corazones-. Eso es… ten cuidado la próxima vez que montes en monopatín, ¿de acuerdo?

Jessica le sonrió y Hermione sacó una piruleta del bolsillo de su bata.

-Aquí tienes cielo, por ser una niña muy valiente.

-Gracias, doctora Granger –agradeció la niña sinceramente. Con un saltito se bajó de la camilla donde la médico la había atendido y dio varios saltitos sobre la pierna que tenía ahora su tirita para comprobar que no le dolía-. Le diré a mamá que me la guarde hasta después de la comida –añadió mirando muy seriamente la piruleta.

-Esa es una idea genial, cariño –le aseguró Hermione acariciándole la cabeza-. Adiós, cielo.

-Adiós doctora Granger –abrió la puerta y la pequeña se detuvo un momento junto a Malfoy que estaba parado al lado de la puerta-. Adiós señor rubio. Si no fuera tan serio, la doctora Granger le daría una piruleta –añadió como si acabara de descubrirle todo un mundo.

Malfoy la miró mientras la niña se iba y luego se giró hacia Hermione que sonreía divertida.

-¿Y dices que tiene cuatro años? -se quejó el rubio haciendo un movimiento con el cuello algo brusco.

-Cinco, pero es muy despierta –replicó Hermione.

-Pues podría callarse de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Hermione le miró mientras terminaba de rellenar la hoja sanitaria de Jessica.

-Tú te has levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo, ¿verdad Malfoy? –le vio hacer otro movimiento brusco y frunció el ceño -¿Y quieres dejar de mover así el cuello? Vas a hacerte daño –le recriminó ella con aire profesional.

-Ya me he hecho daño –le contestó él con fingida dulzura. Hermione le prestó atención y él resopló maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió decir aquello-. He dormido en una mala posición y creo que tengo una contractura.

Ella le miró. ¿Por eso había llegado con tan mal humor a casa de Ginny aquella mañana?

_(flashback)_

_Azotó la puerta de forma descuidada, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá, se palpó el hombro derecho y giró el cuello un par de veces. Atravesó el pequeño comedor sin decir nada y entró en la cocina donde Sirius, Hermione, Ginny y Blaise desayunaban tranquilamente._

_En cuanto hubo entrado y vio como le miraban suspiró internamente sabiendo que debía tener una pinta horrible. Lo único bueno es que Potter y Weasley no estaban allí para reírse de él._

_-¿Te has peleado con un gato?-Draco gruñó. Había olvidado que Black sí estaba allí-. Deja que adivine, ha ganado él –y además que era un representante de Potter y Weasley en sus mejores años._

_-Muérete Black –le dijo simplemente Malfoy._

_-¿Mala guardia?-preguntó Blaise entonces._

_-Cállate –le aconsejó Malfoy mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una de las sillas de la cocina y tomaba la taza de café que Ginny le ofrecía, bebiéndose la mitad casi de un trago. _

_Miró a la pelirroja._

_-Tú no has hecho este café –sentenció._

_Ella rodó los ojos._

_-No, lo ha hecho Hermione –acotó Ginny-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó-. ¿Este sí te gusta?_

_Hermione enarcó una ceja y Sirius sonrió._

_-A Malfoy le gusta el café muy cargado, caliente y amargo –puntualizó-, y Ginny siempre lo hace aguado, templado y dulce._

_-Vale, se acabó el tiempo de metámonos con Malfoy si no queréis acabar con una bala en el trasero. No he dormido bien, tengo que ir con Granger al hospital en… -miró el reloj-… quince malditos minutos y además me duele todo el cuerpo –avisó con frialdad. Vació la segunda taza de café que Gin le había servido y se levantó-. Voy a ducharme._

_-Tienes toallas en el armario del baño –informó Blaise. Sirius y Draco le miraron._

_-Le hemos obligado a que se lo aprenda –contestó Hermione con una franca sonrisa-. Malfoy si quieres… estoy segura de que Sirius puede venir hoy conm…_

_-Ni hablar. Black no es santo de mi devoción…_

_-Yo también te quiero, Malfoy –dijo con evidente sarcasmo el moreno mientras alzaba su taza de café en un gesto de brindar por lo que el rubio había dicho._

_-… pero no voy a dejar que Potter le despida. Cinco minutos y nos vamos. Ya hablaremos tú y yo –miró a Blaise-, de las toallas…_

_(fin flashback)_

-Siéntate –le dijo la mujer rodeando la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué?

-Siéntate –ordenó esta vez con la firmeza de un médico.

Malfoy obedeció a regañadientes y gruñó aún más cuando ella le dio un suave golpe en la nuca para que dejara de mover el cuello.

-Quítate la camisa –le ordenó de nuevo.

Draco se giró para mirarla con una ceja enarcada y maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió hacer aquello porque el cuello le dio otro tirón que lo obligó a guardarse una palabra obscena como maldición.

-Escucha Malfoy, tengo una crema muy buena para las contracciones pero si no te quitas la camisa no puedo ponértela, así que tú decides…

-No necesito que me pongas nada –le dijo él de malos modos.

-Y yo que creía que habíamos llegado a una tregua… -murmuró ella enfadada lo bastante alto para que él lo escuchara.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, se sentó en la silla quitándose la chaqueta y la pistola que aquel día llevaba oculta bajo la misma y sujeta en la cintura del pantalón tejano y procedió a quitarse la camiseta negra que marcaba perfectamente sus músculos. Aunque apreciando lo que Hermione podía ver de piel cuando se hubo quitado la camisa completamente, aquella prenda de ropa no le hacía justicia.

Draco Malfoy era atractivo y además tenía un cuerpo de infarto… parecía esculpido por el mismísimo genio de la escultura griega y romana.

-Date prisa Granger –le pidió-. No me gustaría que alguien entrase y pensara lo que no es –añadió.

Hermione frunció el ceño y fulminó a Draco con la mirada mientras tomaba un bote de plástico de uno de los estantes colgados cerca de la puerta. Malfoy, desde luego, ni siquiera se inmutó. Ni tampoco lo hizo cuando ella rodeó la silla y escuchó como ahoga un grito al tiempo que el bote temblaba en las manos de la mujer… pero pese a todo, su cuerpo se tensó.

-Dios Santo… -musitó ella.

Él sabía lo que estaba viendo. La espalda marcada de cicatrices, de gruesas líneas blancas y roja ya cicatrizadas al menos en la piel pero que tardarían mucho más en cicatrizarse en el alma. Cicatrices tan profundas como lejanas y al mismo tiempo tan recientes en cada una de sus pesadillas… pesadillas que nadie iba nunca a saber que tenía.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, carraspeó en un intento de que su voz sonara fuerte y segura y pronunció las palabras intentando no llorar.

-¿Con qué…

-Pon la crema y deja de hacer preguntas, Granger –le dijo él simplemente con voz fría e impersonal.

Ella asintió aunque él no podía verla. Se lubricó los dedos con la crema y pasó su mano por el cuello de él, masajeando la zona, tensa, contraída y haciendo presión con sus dedos en los puntos justos. Pese a estar haciendo su trabajo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y ver la espalda musculosa cubierta de cicatrices, compadeciéndose del niño que había sido cuando había sufrido aquello, a juzgar por las líneas blancas y rojas que conformaban cada una de las marcas.

Una idea golpeó a Hermione. Si ella estaba incómoda por estar viendo aquello y no haber podido hacer nada, seguramente él se sentiría incómodo por mostrarle aquello a alguien… suspiró y se obligó a ser la médico profesional que era. Respiró profundamente y entonces se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante susurrando ligeramente.

-Relájate Malfoy…

El susurro llegó junto a su olor. El olor a rosas y jazmín de Hermione inundó el sentido del olfato de Malfoy. Odiaba que aquella mujer pudiera acercarse tanto a él como para poder sentir su propia vulnerabilidad. Aunque tenía que admitir que sabía lo que se estaba haciendo… empezaba a notar los músculos del cuello más relajados e incluso se permitió relajar la espalda y olvidar por unos momentos que estaba lleno de cicatrices horribles que seguramente asustaría a cualquiera que lo viera.

-Eso es… -susurró ella al notar como parte de la tensión de Malfoy se disipaba-… Sólo es una contractura sencilla… un momento más y estarás bien Malfoy…

Su voz era pausada y tranquila, sosegada… ¿esa era la misma médico que había visto enfrentarse a un hombre del tamaño de un gigante para ella? Era un misterio como podía ser tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan agresiva… Sonrió. Ella era un misterio.

-¿Estás mejor? –otro susurro, pero este necesitaba ser contestado.

Ladeó el cuello un par de veces e hizo algunos gestos y movimientos que esa mañana hubieran resultado imposibles de realizar.

-Sí, gracias –contestó escuetamente levantándose de la silla y apartándose de las manos de ella. -¿Has terminado por hoy? –preguntó el agente colocándose la camisa.

Hermione asintió incapaz de pensar demasiado. Estar cerca de Malfoy anulaba su capacidad de razonamiento y eso no podía ser bueno, ¿verdad? Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta de que Draco le había colocado la chaqueta por encima de los hombros.

-Bien, volvamos a casa –dijo él.

Hermione le miró y parpadeó ligeramente, aquel "volvamos a casa" había sonado extrañamente perfecto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Chocolate? –Remus no contestó. Tonks sonrió de forma indulgente-. Remus, ¿estás aquí?

El agente dejó de tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa y parpadeó ligeramente antes de mirar a la mujer que le sonreía cándidamente ofreciéndole una taza y sacudiendo alegremente la jarra humeante de chocolate.

-¿Me has dicho algo? –preguntó.

Tonks contuvo las ganas de reír divertida.

-Que si quieres chocolate –le repitió ella-. ¿Estás bien? Parece que estás muy lejos de aquí… -se sentó a su lado en la mesa-. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

"Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tenías quince años y nos perseguías para que jugáramos contigo en el parque con la pelota" Esa hubiera sido una buena frase, sí, al menos en su cabeza había sonado bien, pero cuando abrió la boca…

-No es nada, no te preocupes… sólo pensaba en Sirius... Desde que Harry le dijo que quería ir a la casa del Valle…

Tonks asintió.

-Sí, yo también lo he notado… está más distraído de lo normal…

-No me extraña… Aquella casa… fue también su casa. Lily y James siempre tenían una habitación para él –sonrió-. Debe de resultarle muy difícil volver allí…

-¿Y por que no le dice a Harry que no puede ir? –preguntó-. Es absurdo hacer algo que va a hacerle daño.

Remus sonrió de forma melancólica y se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a la mujer dulcemente.

-Deberías conocer a tu primo, Tonks. Sirius es así… cree que se lo debe.

-¡Qué tontería! –expresó su opinión la mujer estirando su espalda y frunciendo el ceño.

-No pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus padres, ni tampoco pudo evitar ir a la cárcel y mucho menos pudo evitar que Harry viviera tanto tiempo sin una familia… -se encogió de hombros-… Cree que le algo… Cree que le debe esto…

-Sirius siempre fue idiota –Remus la miró y ella rodó los ojos-. En el buen sentido de la palabra, me refiero… Siempre velando por los demás… siempre creyéndose en deuda con todos los que le ayudaban o hacían algo para beneficiarle creyendo que era…

-… lo que tenía que hacer y sin darse cuenta que los demás lo hacíamos porque le apreciamos –terminó Remus la frase de Tonks con una sonrisa-. Sí, siempre ha sido un idiota…

Tonks le miró de forma divertida y traviesa.

-Le diré que le has llamado idiota –avisó.

-¡Pero si has sido tú la primera que… ¡y eres su prima! –interpuso una oración sobre la otra.

-Por eso mismo, soy su prima, debo tener alguna concesión, ¿no? –añadió coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

Remus suspiró y ella se levantó.

-Voy a buscar más chocolate –anunció simplemente cuando él la miró-. No te comas todas las galletas de canela mientras tanto –avisó mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo.

Remus negó divertido con la cabeza. Tonks no iba a cambiar nunca… y eso era bueno… ¿verdad? Había conocido a Tonks hacía muchos años… cuando no era más que una niña de siete años que siempre perseguía a su tío Sirius para que jugara con ella, aunque claro, Sirius siempre había estado más ocupado jugando con las chicas de su edad, desde luego. Pero nunca le había negado nada a Tonks, jamás se había negado a ayudarla, a jugar con ella y nunca jamás había antepuesto una cita a su sobrina.

Esa era la verdadera relación de los dos. Tío y sobrina. Pero Sirius le había prometido no llamarla nunca más Nynphadora que era como se llamaba ella a cambio de que ella dejara de llamarle tío frente a sus conquistas. A partir de aquel momento habían sido primo Sirius y Tonks. Para todo el mundo.

Hacía mucho que la conocía y Harry tenía razón… Estaba enamorado de Tonks desde hacía mucho tiempo… Pero su trabajo… era demasiado peligroso… no quería poner en peligro a Tonks aunque por otro lado, ella también era miembro activo de la orden… entonces ¿cuál era el problema? Su edad. Remus consideraba que Tonks merecía a alguien de su edad y no a un viejo de la edad de su tío… ¡podría ser su tío!

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás hoy?

-¿Cómo?

-Te he preguntado si quieres mermelada para las galletas –repitió ella desde la cocina.

-No, gracias, tus galletas están riquísimas así…

Remus se golpeó mentalmente… "¿tus galletas están riquísimas así?" Menuda frase… para la posteridad… Estaba negando suavemente cuando Tonks apareció de nuevo en el salón y se sentó frente a él.

Quizá fue la sonrisa… o aquellas horquillas en forma de mariposa que la mujer llevaba y que lejos de parecer excéntrico parecía que estaban hechas únicamente para ella, quizá fuera la luz del salón o simplemente el modo en que ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa… el caso es que Remus supo que Harry tenía razón.

No podía esperar más… no quería esperar más… quizá al día siguiente, en alguna misión, uno de los dos moriría… Y quizá fuera ese pensamiento el que le hizo reaccionar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Nymphad…

-Ni siquiera tú puedes llamarme así –le cortó ella con un tono de advertencia que le hizo sonreír-. Odio ese nombre… Me pregunto en qué estarían pensando mis padres cuando decidieron ponérmelo.

-En que su hija sería algo fuera de lo común –dijo él adulador y sarcástico al mismo tiempo.

Ella le sonrió de forma demasiado encantadora.

-Te estás jugando el chocolate, Remus –le advirtió suavemente moviendo la jarra de chocolate pero sirviéndole de todos modos-. ¿Qué ibas a decirme? Omite mi nombre –añadió rápidamente al ver que él sonreía con el brillo travieso que una veía en los ojos de los cuatro merodeadores adolescentes.

-Que te quiero –dijo él entonces llanamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, más que nada por miedo a que si lo pensaba mucho terminaría por no decir nada-. Que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, que eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco y que sé que nunca conoceré a nadie como tú. Que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo…

La jarra de chocolate golpeó la mesa. La galleta quedó a medio camino entre la boca de Tonks y la bandejita donde estaban puestas. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él. La sonrisa de él se volvió nerviosa. El silencio reinó en el lugar y sólo el suave tic-tac del reloj del salón se escuchaba.

-Si tú quieres… claro… -añadió de nuevo él rompiendo el silencio.

-Y se puede saber Remus Jhon Lupin, ¿por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en decírmelo? –preguntó ella entonces.

Remus la miró parpadeando, incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado? Iba a preguntarle. Necesitaba preguntarle para estar seguro, pero no le dio tiempo. El gen de los Black, el que siempre le estaba reprochando a Sirius, el de "actúas antes de pensar", el de la impulsividad, ese gen, precisamente ese, había aparecido en aquel momento en Tonks y la mujer se había sentado sobre el regazo de él y le estaba besando sin darle tiempo a decir nada… incluso Remus creyó que no le daba tiempo a pensar en nada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny miraba a su hermano como se paseaba de un lado a otro del piso revolviéndose el cabello de forma impaciente y caminando a grandes zancadas, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Era lo único que hacía desde que le había llamado por teléfono para que fuera a casa inmediatamente, llamando luego a Sirius, quien, al igual que ella, después de leer el nombre de Cho en la pantalla del ordenador, pese a haberse sorprendido, se limitó a sentarse en el sofá con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bueno, no era lo único que hacía… Ron también, de vez en cuando, se detenía frente al ordenador para asegurarse que era el nombre de Cho el que brillaba con intensidad, y luego volvía a pasear pronunciado la misma palabra una y otra vez.

-¡Joder!

-Treinta –dijo Sirius de repente dejando de jugar con el teléfono que aún no había guardado.

-En realidad, treinta y cuatro –Sirius le miró-. Fuiste al baño hace media hora –añadió como si aquello lo explicara todo-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte de una vez, Ron? Vas a hacerme un agujero en el suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –le preguntó. Miró a Sirius que jugaba con el teléfono mientras comía cacahuetes apoltronado en el sofá- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Habéis leído lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Ron –contestó condescendiente la pelirroja.

-Yo te contesto, Ron –se ofreció Sirius sentándose en el sofá bien como si fuera a hablar de algo importante-. Cho nos cae mal ¿verdad?

Ron asintió tímidamente mientras que Ginny asentía vigorosamente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –dijo la pelirroja.

-Y nos sentíamos mal porque ella nos caía mal –explicó el mayor de los tres.

-Exacto –corroboró Ginny.

-Pero ahora que sabemos que nos caía mal porque no es trigo limpio…

-… podemos estar tranquilos con que no tenemos prejuicios contra nadie –finalizó la frase la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Así que aunque sabemos lo mismo que tú, estamos tranquilos –dijo finalmente Sirius tomando otro cacahuete.

Ron se dejó caer en la silla que estaba más cerca de él, totalmente desazonado.

-Estáis locos… ¿sabéis cómo va a reaccionar Harry? Va a casarse con Cho… -añadió.

Ginny y Sirius se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Joder… -esta vez fue una palabra común a los tres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había entrado en aquel despacho cientos de veces, pero aún así, no podía reprimir un escalofrío cada vez que sus pies pisaban aquel suelo enmoquetado. Respiró profundamente antes de entrar en la habitación, obligándose a sí misma a calmarse; irguió los hombros, alzó la barbilla y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, vació su cabeza de cualquier cosa excepto del hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante…

Incluso la voz sonaba tétrica en aquella habitación… Aunque pensándolo bien, la voz de Tom Riddle seguro que sonaba tétrica en cualquier sitio.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor? –preguntó.

-Pasa, Narcissa, pasa y cierra la puerta….

Ella obedeció, reprimiendo el gesto de repulsión cuando lo vio cerca del terrario de Nagini. Nunca le había gustado esa serpiente… era como si supiera cuando mentía o cuando le ocultaba algo a Voldemort… Un escalofrío subió por su espalda y el vello de los brazos se erizó junto con la piel… No, no le gustaba para nada. Caminó hacia él y esperó a que hablara o dijera algo. La voz masculina no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-¿Cómo van los informes que te pedí? –preguntó.

-Estoy en ello, señor –aseguró-. Tengo datos nuevos y ya me he puesto a localizar los lugares exactos donde se realizará la entrega. Pierre se ha puesto en contacto conmigo –añadió mirando al hombre tanteando el terreno. Voldemort la miró pero no dijo nada para interrumpirla-. Necesita una remesa de droga catalizadora y otra más de droga líquida… ha propuesto intercambiarla por cinco huérfanos y tres prostitutas rusas y alemanas –añadió.

Voldemort sopesó aquella información. Narcisa sabía que estaba dudando. Pierre siempre había sido un subordinado perfecto. Eficaz, capaz e inteligente. Manejaba con la precisión de un cirujano cualquier tipo de armas y nunca dejaba rastro alguno de sus tejes y manejes. Conseguía a la gente cuando había que conseguirla y se encargaba de limpiar el camino cuando Voldemort lo deseaba. El subordinado perfecto… hasta que decidió montar un negocio por su cuenta.

Sabiendo que en Inglaterra lo tendría todo perdido, tomó algunas de las fórmulas de las drogas, a un par más de hombres y se marchó a Francia en silencio con la excusa de querer volver a su patria. Nunca regresó. Voldemort supo enseguida que había sido él quien le había echado a Potter encima y que desde entonces el joven policía parecía atento a cada uno de sus gestos con la intención de detenerle… Infeliz… jamás podrían tocar a Voldemort. Todos lo sabían.

Voldemort podría haber ordenado la muerte de Pierre, pero Tom Riddle aún reconocía a un buen estratega cuando lo tenía a la vista y a Pierre era preferible tenerlo de amigo en los negocios que de enemigo en cualquier sitio de Europa.

Pero pese a eso, la relación se había vuelto muy fría y sólo se realizaba por intermediación de ella misma o de Bella, las dos únicas personas con las que Pierre seguía manteniendo contacto.

-Ofrécele una remesa de la catalizadora y media de la líquida… añade también una caja de pastillas dobles –indicó-… que las mueva, quiero ver cómo reacciona la gente… -Narcisa asintió-… pero pídele tres chicos más, a ser posible que haya entre ellos alguna mujer de entre trece y diecisiete años y además pide dos prostitutas más.

-Lo haré señor –aseguró Narcisa-. ¿Quiere algo más?

-Sí… en realidad sí… -la miró y Narcisa tembló-. Contacta con él –ordenó.

Narcisa le miró sin atreverse a cuestionarle.

-¿Señor?

-Malfoy. Sé que tuviste un hijo bastardo de Lucius Malfoy… y te conozco lo suficiente para estar seguro de que sabes donde localizar a Lucius. Contacta con él. Lo quiero entre mis hombres, ¿entendido?

¿Lucius? No quería saber nada de él… no deseaba saber nada de él y aquel hombre que podía matarla con simplemente desearlo le pedía que contactara con él.

-¿Me has oído? –habló de nuevo el hombre mirándola de forma suspicaz.

Narcisa tembló ante la voz de él y asintió rápidamente más que nada, para tener tiempo a que la voz egresara a su garganta reseca.

-Pero yo no sé si él…

Una bofetada cruzó el rostro de Narcisa que no emitió ni un solo gemido ni un solo quejido, ni un paso trastabillado.

-No me contestes Narcisa o podría olvidar que no me conseguiste la información que quería cuando la quería –la amenazó claramente-. Me da igual si tienes que amenazarle, envenenarle, chantajearle o volver a abrirte de piernas metiéndote en su cama como si fueras una vulgar prostituta, le quiero de mi lado, ¿entiendes? Y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Cuando Narcisa salió de aquel despacho el corazón le latía ferozmente y tenía la sensación de que tenía las piernas de gelatina… Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró pacientemente. Si volvía a ver a Lucius, estaría perdida para siempre. Y si no lo hacía, Voldemort sería capaz de matarla con sus propias manos.

Se irguió cuando escuchó pasos al otro extremo del pasillo. Nadie debía ver en ella ni un solo signo de flaqueza. Respiró y empezó a andar hacia su propio despacho. La decisión acababa de ser tomada aunque quizá no era la mejor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El coche derrapó y Hermione fijó sus piernas más aún en el suelo del coche si es que era posible ir más tensa y agarrotada de lo que ella iba en aquellos momentos.

-Y dices que te han dado el carné en una tómbola ¿verdad?

Malfoy ni siquiera le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado conduciendo de forma temeraria intentando no matarse en el trayecto únicamente para darle una lección a la médico que había asegurado que aquel coche deportivo era una trampa mortal. Y nadie se metía con el deportivo de un Malfoy, mucho menos si se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar un poco la velocidad? –preguntó ella de nuevo con un ligero matiz de miedo en la voz que intentó disimular.

Malfoy la miró de reojo. Era mala disimulando. Muy mala, la verdad. Además, estaba sentada de forma rígida, los hombros erguidos, los ojos abiertos, las piernas agarrotadas y fijas en el suelo y mientras que una mano estaba sujetando el cinturón de seguridad como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba bien atado, la otra permanecía asida a la puerta como si en caso de emergencia tuviera que salir de aquel coche.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó socarrón-. ¿No sabes que a un coche como este hay que darle cierta vida de vez en cuando para que no se oxide? –comentó distraídamente sin aflojar la velocidad.

-¿Darle vida? Para morir nosotros querrás decir –matizó ella.

Draco sonrió. Al menos Granger sabía defenderse perfectamente sola.

-No me digas que no conduces porque…

-Porque lo sabéis todo de mí, lo sé –le cortó ella desafiante-. Por supuesto que sé conducir… es algo imprescindible en mi trabajo si tengo alguna emergencia que atender –replicó.

-No me digas que eres de las que le ponen multas de tráfico por ir a una velocidad inferior a la que marca la vía –se burló él. Hermione no contestó pero se removió incómoda en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos en una posición defensiva. Él se tragó la risa burlona pero dejó escapar la carcajada divertida-. ¿He acertado?

-Tú eres el policía, tú sabrás –le contestó ella-. Además, ¿no se supone que lo sabes todo de mí?

-Creía que habíamos declarado una tregua Granger –apuntó él divertido girando a la derecha.

-¿Y acaso yo he dicho lo contrario? –preguntó ella fingiendo asombro.

-Vale, si no conduces como una ancianita… -ella lo fulminó con la mirada-…Entonces el problema es que no has conducido uno de estos en tu vida, ¿no, Granger?

-Nunca he tenido necesidad de hacerlo –le replicó la médico frunciendo el ceño.

Malfoy la miró. Seguía tensa como una gallina en la madriguera de un zorro. No pudo evitar burlarse de ella.

-Deberías aprender a relajarte Granger… conducir un deportivo como este es algo que hay que aprender a disfrutar –añadió burlón.

-¿Y se supone que tú vas a enseñarme a apreciar conducir? –preguntó ella sarcástica-. No, gracias, prefiero seguir viva antes de que un maniático al volante me enseñe algo.

Draco iba a replicar cuando el tono de su teléfono móvil sonó repetidamente. Con un simple gesto que hizo que Hermione le gritara que tuviera cuidado con el volante, él le sonrió arrogante, deslizó la mano dentro de su chaqueta y tomó el teléfono abriéndolo con una sola mano.

-Malfoy. ¿Qué? –preguntó. Hermione le miró ante el grito que él había dado-. ¿Estás seguro? Ya veo… ¿Lo sabe Potter? Quiero ver la cara que pone cuando se entere… -rió burlón-… Lo sé, lo sé… no diré nada –aseguró a regañadientes-. Miró el reloj de la guantera-. Veinte minutos –luego a Hermione-. Está conmigo- Bien, vale, hasta ahora padrino.

-¿Era Snape? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí y lo siento pero tendremos que dejar la clase para otro día Granger –dijo él colgando el teléfono y girando en la siguiente intersección-. Ginny ha descubierto algo en el disco que Blaise consiguió.

-¿Algo relacionado con mi padre? –preguntó ella titubeando.

Malfoy la miró un segundo. Era por eso. Su padre había muerto en un coche y a ella le aterrorizaba la idea de conducir uno… Por eso sólo conducía cuando era imprescindible.

Ya había notado algo raro cuando no había protestado ni replicado porque no la dejaran conducir hasta el hospital con su coche, pero lo había achacado a que le gustaba que la llevasen más que llevar… se había equivocado con aquella mujer, otra vez.

-No, no es nada relacionado con tu padre –le aseguró Malfoy-. No te preocupes Granger, te saldrán arrugas…

Hermione le miró pero no dijo nada, ¿Malfoy, el arrogante soy mejor que todos, acababa de hacer una broma? El mundo tenía que estar acabándose…

Malfoy no dijo nada en el resto del camino. Odiaba equivocarse. Redujo la velocidad. Quizá tardasen media hora en lugar de veinte minutos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco enarcó una ceja cuando vio que Hermione Granger conocía a la mayor parte del personal de aquel hospital. Gruñó cuando uno de los médicos le sonrió a la mujer.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? –preguntó ella.

Draco la guió hasta los ascensores aunque si no lo hubiera hecho no habría habido ningún tipo de problema ya que seguramente alguien habría terminado diciéndole donde estaban.

-Que se supone que este hospital es solo para gente de la orden –gruñó él pulsando el botón del ascensor-. Y no entiendo cómo es que conoces a la mitad del personal –añadió falsamente dulce indicándole que pasara ella primero al ascensor.

-La mayoría de esta gente la conocí en la facultad… eran profesores míos –aclaró ella. Draco gruñó más fuerte y sin saber por qué, Hermione sonrió, compadeciéndose de él y cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso-… Y si te sirve de algo, no conocía este hospital.

Malfoy con contestó, pero Hermione supo ver por el brillo de sus ojos que sí servía de algo. Rodó los ojos mientras le seguía hasta la habitación de Nott aunque su cabeza estaba lejos de allí, concretamente en la conversación que había tenido con Ginny el día anterior, durante la celebración del cumpleaños de Blaise.

_(flashback)_

_Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían discutido… otra vez… Sólo la intervención de Sirius y de Blaise alegando que era su cumpleaños y no era momento para discutir había conseguido que las cosas no llegaran a mayores, aunque Malfoy había decidido subirse a la terraza del piso para calmarse un poco, sugerencia de Snape._

_La médico entró en la cocina donde Ginny se había refugiado cuando habían empezado los gritos._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Hermione parpadeando._

_Ginny sonrió con cierta resignación mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro._

_-Draco y Harry no se llevan bien –se limitó a decir._

_-Eso puedes jurarlo –le contestó Hermione apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina ladeando la cadera y cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como la pelirroja cortaba la tarta en pedazos exactamente del mismo tamaño-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Hace un par de años tuvieron un encontronazo fuerte –contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros como si quisiera de algún modo quitarle importancia a todo aquello-. Harry encontró a Cho y a Draco en el despacho de él, solos y el uno encima del otro… Cho aseguró que Draco había intentado seducirla –añadió con el ceño fruncido-. Y Harry le creyó. Si no echó a Draco de la Orden es porque sabe que es el mejor en su terreno._

_-Tú no crees que pasara eso ¿verdad? –aventuró a preguntar la castaña._

_Gin la miró._

_-¿Te parece que Draco es el tipo de hombre que va robándole novias a los demás? –le preguntó como si aquello contestara a su pregunta-. No. Ninguno la creímos, sólo Harry… Desde entonces, Draco y Harry sólo hablan cuando es estrictamente y laboralmente necesario._

_-¿Y qué dijo Malfoy?_

_-Nada –sonrió Ginny girándose hacia Hermione y entregándole dos platos con tarta-. Quizá por eso Harry creyó que lo que ella le contaba era verdad._

_-¿No intentó negarlo?_

_Gin enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Sabes cuántas veces los culpables a los que pillan y encierran aseguran ser inocentes? –Hermione suspiró, se podía hacer una idea-. Draco le dijo que pensara lo que quisiera, no era algo que le atormentara demasiado…_

_-Duro ¿no? –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo._

_-¿Tú qué hubieras hecho? –preguntó Ginny. Hermione no contestó-. Seguro que Draco está en la terraza de arriba, ¿puedes llevarle este trozo de tarta? –le señaló uno de los platos que tenía ella en la mano-. Y asegúrate que no se tira desde ahí. _

_-¿Preocupada por él? –preguntó la castaña._

_-Claro… le necesitamos para atrapar a Voldemort –añadió con una media sonrisa coqueta y fingiendo que no podía creer como hacía una pregunta tan tonta._

_Lo había encontrado en la terraza, de espaldas a la puerta, apoyado contra la barandilla de seguridad y mirando la ciudad desde el aire en aquella noche refrescante. Pensó que debió haber cogido una chaqueta._

_Vio el humo del cigarrillo siendo exhalado por el agente y suspiró resignada. Odiaba que la gente fumara… había visto como hombres fuertes y atractivos morían por cáncer de pulmón debido a esa maldita droga que, aunque muchos la defendían, ella criticaba y aseguraba fervientemente que también el tabaco debía considerarse una droga. Era adictiva, peligrosa y podía llevarte a la muerte. Una droga en u estado más puro._

_-Eso va a matarte –le dijo ella simplemente._

_Malfoy ni siquiera se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Hermione suspiró. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido así que imaginaba que sus torpes pasos, como siempre los calificaba su madre, habían sido escuchados por él desde hacía bastante tiempo, probablemente desde que había salido a la terraza._

_-Soy agente secreto de una organización que nadie sabe que existe –se encogió él de hombros sin girarse-. Voy a morir de todas formas. Al menos así sé de qué muero –le contestó con tono frío._

_Demasiado frío. Hermione se irguió orgullosa, caminó abruptamente y colocó el plato con la tarta sobre el poyete que había junto a él con tanta fuerza que Malfoy se preguntó cómo era posible que el plato de porcelana no se hubiera roto._

_-Yo sólo quería traerte esto y saber si necesitabas…. –"hablar" pensó. Movió la cabeza negativamente-. ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, déjalo –añadió-. Quédate aquí sólo y sigue fumando si con eso te sientes mejor… _

_Se giró preguntándose cómo podía ser tan idiota de pensar que quizá él necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado. Ella sí lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba mal, cuando necesitaba hablar, cuando necesitaba llorar… ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado aunque sólo fuera para que estuviera en silencio escuchándola despotricar, llorar o simplemente para abrazarla… ¿En qué maldito momento había pensado que él podría necesitar lo que todo ser humano necesitaba?_

_Malfoy escuchó como caminaba hacia la puerta de nuevo y se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que ser tan frío? Él no había querido decirle aquello en aquel tono que hubiera helado el mismísimo infierno… No estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por él y mucho menos a que la persona a la que debían proteger se preocupara por él… Hermione Granger le pillaba completamente desprevenido._

_-Granger –la llamó._

_Hermione no se giró pero se detuvo. Le escuchó suspirar. ¿Por qué parecía que tuviera una gran carga sobre sus hombros? Era joven, demasiado joven para tener tantas preocupaciones. Sonrió sin darse cuenta; eso mismo era lo que su padre le hubiera dicho a ella si viera en la médico en que se había convertido._

_-Gracias por la tarta –añadió el rubio._

_-De nada Malfoy… a veces es bueno contar con que alguien puede… -iba a decir "escucharte" o "ayudarte" pero supuso que él no querría escuchar aquello, así que cambió las palabras en el último momento-…traerte tarta de vez en cuando._

_Hermione se marchó sin saber que, de haberse girado en aquel momento, hubiera visto la primera sonrisa auténtica de Malfoy en mucho tiempo._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Granger! –ella parpadeó y le miró despertando de sus propios pensamientos.

-Te digo que ya hemos llegado, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí? –preguntó burlón.

Hermione le miró, frunció el ceño y entró en la habitación mientras Malfoy le sujetaba la puerta. Sonrió internamente. Al menos no podía negar que era un total caballero… algo que siempre le había gustado en los hombres.

Theodore Nott era un hombre robusto, de complexión fuerte pero sin llegar a estar catalogado como hombre con sobrepeso; más bien era su constitución. Y era la indicada para él; fuertes brazos y anchos hombros, musculoso pecho y perfectos abdominales y, a juzgar por las piernas que se podían imaginar bajo los pantalones largos del pijama verde que llevaba, estas también eran fuertes y robustas, hechas para correr y soportar ejercicio físico durante mucho tiempo. Su rostro era aún aniñado, parecido al de Ron en el que aún se apreciaban gestos infantiles y miradas divertidas, lejos de aparentar el muro de hielo que siempre parecía tener el rostro de Malfoy. Cabello negro lacio con un corte limpio y recto y unos ojos que, sin duda alguna, era lo que más llamaba la atención de él. Negros, inteligentes, vivos y alegres. Llamativos.

Las palabras preocupadas a juzgar por el rostro de Severus y de Nott en aquel momento, se cortaron en cuanto la vieron entrar seguida de Malfoy. Snape le dedicó un saludo corto con la cabeza y luego miró a su ahijado enarcando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Si la hubiese llevado a casa de Ginny hubiera tardado una hora en ir, dejarla y volver aquí –se justificó él. Nott enarcó una ceja y Draco le miró furioso.

-¿Y desde cuándo supone para ti un problema hacerte esperar? –preguntó inocente.

Hermione miró a Malfoy sin entender por qué de repente parecía que se ponía a la defensiva con las palabras de Nott.

Blaise carraspeó para llamar la atención y cortar la tensión.

-Theo, te presento a Hermione Granger –la tomó de la mano con gesto caballeroso y la acompañó hasta la cama de Nott donde le cedió la mano a su compañero que se la estrechó suavemente antes de besarle el dorso de la misa-. Hermione, este es Thedore, pero llámalo Nott, es más corto.

-Granger ¿eh? –dijo Nott sonriendo y pasando de mirar a Hermione para mirar a Draco de forma significativa. El rubio le miró amenazadoramente pero Nott conocía hasta dónde podía llegar con Draco-. Un placer, ninguno de los presentes mi habían dicho que eras tan atractiva…y no le hagas demasiado caso… siempre será un payaso…

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –preguntó fingiendo estar dolido Blaise.

-Zabini, es suficiente –le cortó Snape-. No creo que sea el mejor momento para reírse con lo que tenemos entre manos, ¿no te parece?

-Gracias –contestó ella halagada sinceramente-. ¿Puedo… -miró la tabla que colgaba a los pies de la cama y la tomó después de que Nott asintiera-... Mmmm –hizo una evaluación-… Si no me equivoco, en tres días te darán el alta –aseguró la médico con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal… empiezo a estar cansado de esta habitación.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó burlón Blaise que sabía que Nott odiaba los hospitales-. Es muy… blanca…

-Sí, y tiene tres manchas grises allí –comentó Nott señalando una esquina del techo. Blaise rió burlón y Nott le sonrió. Miró a Draco y vio como su amigo estaba mirando a la mujer cuando creía que no le veía; rodó los ojos… ¿podía ser más evidente? A juzgar por la mirada de Snape, no podía serlo-. Señorita Granger –llamó su atención.

-Perdón –se apresuró a decir ella dejando de toquetear el cuentagotas que él tenía puesto-… es curiosidad profesional –Blaise rió sonoramente y Snape se permitió una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Por qué no vas con Blaise a la cafetería? –ordenó más que sugirió Draco mirando a la médico con fijeza-. Tardaremos diez minutos, luego te acercaré a casa de Gin –aseguró.

Hermione supo que no era el momento de protestar, así que se limitó a asentir y a dejarse conducir por Blaise mientras este le contaba alguna cosa a lo que ella no prestó demasiada atención, para ser sinceros.

Diez minutos después el teléfono de Blaise sonaba en la cafetería; dos minutos más tarde, Draco y ella se marchaban de la habitación de Nott en silencio después de que la mujer se despidiera de los otros tres. A ninguno se le escapó el detalle de que Malfoy le abrió la puerta a la mujer y que colocó una mano suavemente su cintura de forma respetuosa para indicarle que salieran ya. Tampoco se les pasó el detalle de que ella no protestara.

Snape suspiró y Blaise se sentó en la cama junto a Nott para continuar hojeando aquellos informes que Ginny les había enviado por fax al hospital, informes que contenían la información que había logrado sacar del disco.

-Me preocupa –dijo Snape simplemente.

Los otros dos más jóvenes le miraron.

-Potter no es tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que estos informes son…

-No, no es eso –cortó Snape a Blaise-. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Blaise negó sonriendo al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Draco.

-Ya le conoces, frío como un iceberg y silencioso como una serpiente… -meneó la cabeza-… no me ha dicho nada.

-¿Theo? –inquirió esta vez Snape. El hombre se encogió de hombros y Snape resopló-. De acuerdo, no os ha dicho nada, ahora quiero la verdad… ¿habéis notado algo en él?

-Está arisco… -comentó Blaise-. Pero eso ya te lo dije –añadió quitándole importancia-. Ginny tiene la absurda idea de que es tensión sexual –comentó divertido. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y miraron a Nott que se había callado escuchando a Blaise. Zabinni notó el silencio que se había creado-… Vamos… no creeréis que… ¡pero si a los dos días de conocerse se hubieran matado si los llegamos a dejar solos en una habitación armados!

-Bueno, todos hemos querido encerrarnos en una habitación armados con Draco –apuntó Nott entonces. Blaise rodó los ojos. No podía contradecir aquello.

-¿Qué piensas tú? –preguntó Snape.

-¿Extraoficialmente?

-Por supuesto –contestó el superior de ambos.

-Que por primera vez en su vida desde lo de Pansy, Draco ha encontrado a alguien por quien se siente atraído de verdad y que, seguramente, por primera vez en su vida puede llegar a anteponer su vida a la Orden –se encogió de hombros-. Pero él no me ha dicho nada, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto… -corroboró Snape.

-Si te sirve de algo, a mí también me preocupa –añadió Nott.

Blaise asintió en silencio cuando Snape les miró a los dos y sonrió a medias. Al menos sabía que su ahijado no estaba solo… Y si dependía de él, no iba a estarlo nunca. Aunque aquello no hacía que se preocupara menos… más bien al contrario.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, que tal?? Sí, sé que la figura de Voldemort apenas ha aparecido, sed pacientes y todo se verá recompensado… jejejeje :p**

**Un besito para todos, que paseis un buen fin de semana y nos leemos en la proxima actualización que intentaré que sea rápida ok? Pero no prometo nada, aunque ya no enga clases, trabajo por la mañana, por la tarde voy al gimnasio y a la piscina y además tengo que sacar tiempo para relajarme durante una hora cada día y repetirme a mí misma que no sirve de nada deprimirme por problemas personales que ahora no vienen al caso.**

**Pues lo dicho, un besito para todos, recordad que los personajes salvo los míos, son de Rowling y disfrutad del tiempo ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto!!! Sed felices!!**


	10. un beso y un descubrimiento

**Hola a todos!! Que tal? Bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero debeis entender que tengo tres fics abiertos y que hasta que no termine uno de ellos al menos (lo que parece que no va a ocurrir por el momento) tengo que compartir el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir capítulos para los tres fics, así que paciencia, y no os preocupeis, no pienso dejar ningún fic a medias :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a:**

**Dubhesigrid, unkatahe, Lna, PauMalfoy, RociRadcliffe, harrymaniatica, Kiitah, chepita1990, Gloridhel, hija de la noche, pekelittrell, Silver-plated, ZhirruUrie, Alevivancov, Victoria Malfoy, Anabel, tefy, kari-uchiyama, GHiKi, luna712, Duciell, MARI, beautifly92, Terry Moon, lauriska Malfoy, oromalfoy, Karenzita, kmylita, Sami-Maraurder girl**

**Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado ya que se produce lo que tanto me habeis pedido: un beso… aunque… quizá no acabe como pensais… en fin… ya lo vereis, ok?**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 8. Un beso y una noticia

Draco aparcó el coche en el parking de las oficinas centrales de la Orden, apagó la radio y se giró hacia Hermione que permanecía cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la carretera mientras murmuraba rápidamente todas las maldiciones que conocía aunque Draco hubiera asegurado que había algunas que él nunca había escuchado.

-Míralo por el lado bueno –le dijo el agente-. Estás de vacaciones.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y Draco se limitó a reír suavemente. Él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba estar suspendido en el trabajo, si no recordaba mal le habían suspendido unas siete veces en los últimos tres años y sólo porque a veces era demasiado… impulsivo… sí, esa era la palabra que Severus había utilizado para describir sus métodos policíacos.

-¡No quiero estar de vacaciones! –gritó ella -¡Quiero volver al trabajo!

-Y estarías en el trabajo si te limitaras a hacer eso –le miró-, sólo tu trabajo. Pero no, tú tienes que involucrarte con todos y cada uno de tus pacientes e incluso con los que no son tuyos, ¿no?

-¡Ese hombre…

-Shhh –la calló Malfoy de forma seca-. Creo que por hoy ya he escuchado suficientes maldiciones para lo que queda de día, gracias –tomó su cazadora tejana de los asientos de atrás y se aseguró de llevar la pistola bien sujeta en su funda-. Sal del coche, pequeña –dijo sin pensarlo-, tú no trabajas pero yo sí.

Hermione ahogó un jadeo de indignación y enfado cuando él salió del coche azotando la puerta del vehículo dejándola a ella dentro, recordando qué había pasado aquella mañana.

_(flashback)_

_-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –gritó ella._

_Malfoy revisó el papel que hasta aquel momento había estado en manos de la mujer; era totalmente legal. Miró al médico que parecía dividido entre su papel cómo jefe de Granger quien por cierto, en aquellos momentos lo hubiera matado si no hubiera ido contra el juramento hipocrático, y su papel como amigo de Hermione._

_-Lo siento Hermione… hasta que salga el juicio tienes que…_

_-¡Tú! –se giró hacia Draco que la miró enarcando una ceja-¡Tú dijiste que lo meterían en la cárcel!_

_-Sí, pero yo no sabía que tenía un cabrón como abogado que iba a alegar enajenación mental y transitoria… -le replicó el hombre-. Y mucho menos que iba a denunciarte por inmiscuirte en asuntos familiares… -añadió mirando la declaración del juzgado._

_-¡No pienso dejar de trabajar sólo porque Carter haya…_

_-Cálmate Hermione –le aconsejó Neville-. No podemos hacer nada… Tienes el juicio ganado… pero hasta que salga…_

_-Tienes que dejar de trabajar –finalizó la frase Draco al darse cuenta de la mirada de "auxilio" que el hombre de bata blanca le había lanzado-. Es legal. Si sigues trabajando pueden detenerte._

_-¡Ja! –gritó ella-. ¿Y vas a ser tú quien me detenga? –le preguntó encarándolo._

_Draco bajó la cabeza para mirarla. No sabía si admirarla por ser tan valiente o si tenerle lástima por ser tan estúpida. Suspiró y le entregó el papel a Neville._

_-No vendrá a trabajar hasta que salga el juicio –le aseguró._

_-¡Vas a tener que atarme a la cama para que no venga a trabajar! –gritó entonces ella. _

_Neville emitió una pequeña risita que se detuvo en cuanto ambos, Malfoy y Hermione le miraron de mala forma._

_-Te aseguro que no vas a venir a trabajar aunque tenga que pasar toda la noche contigo para retenerte en la cama cuando amanezca… -le susurró Draco arrastrando las palabras con tanta frialdad que a ella no le cupo la menor duda de que lo haría-. Y ahora –añadió ignorando el sonrojo de la mujer por lo que él acababa de utilizar para amenazarla-, nos vamos a la oficina. Seguro que encuentras algo que hacer allí._

_(fin flashback)_

Malfoy golpeó el cristal de su puerta con suavidad antes de abrirle la puerta y sonreírle con más que evidente burla.

-¿Vamos? –le preguntó.

Ella le miró enfadada pero salió del coche aún con los brazos cruzados, ignorando la risita de Malfoy. Cómo odiaba su risa en momentos como aquel era algo que Hermione no podría explicar ni con todas las palabras del mundo.

-Ni una palabra –le dijo ella.

Malfoy cumplió su palabra. No dijo nada mientras atravesaban el aparcamiento ni tampoco mientras subían en el ascensor ni tampoco cuando le abrió la puerta de las oficinas para que entrara. Incluso cuando Blaise les vio entrar mantuvo su palabra. No dijo nada… aunque en ningún momento había dicho que no iba a reírse. Pero cuando Blaise habló, la suave risa de Malfoy se transformó en una carcajada sonora y arrogante.

-¿No tendríais que estar en el hospital?

Hermione deseó en aquel momento algo que poder tirarle a Blaise… y a juzgar por el modo en que la miraban los hermanos pelirrojos, también a ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme así –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio del salón. Remus no le contestó, se limitó a seguir mirándola como llevaba ya un buen rato haciéndolo. Ella resopló y él sonrió por dentro. Le gustaba ver a aquella mujer nerviosa.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? - le ordenó más que preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño-. Nunca sé cuando estás enfadado, frustrado, preocupado o…

-Enamorado –la interrumpió él. Tonks le miró parpadeando y él le sonrió-. Te miro así porque estoy enamorado de ti –añadió el hombre-. ¿Quién era? –preguntó refiriéndose a la llamada telefónica y desviando el tema al darse cuenta de que era algo que incomodaba a la mujer.

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Nott –contestó ella quitándole importancia-. Le dan el alta esta tarde y pregunta si podemos ir a buscarle… Aún le duele la herida y no podrá conducir en un par de semanas –añadió como si aquello fuera algo normal.

Y en realidad lo era. Remus suspiró.

-¿Por qué cada vez que tú y Nott estáis en alguna misión secreta uno de los dos acaba herido? –preguntó curioso sinceramente.

-No siempre acaba uno de los dos heridos –se defendió ella-. A veces acabamos los dos –añadió al ver la mirada escrutadora del hombre que tenía delante.

Remus sonrió amargamente y ella torció la boca, sabiendo que algo le pasaba a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre Remus?

-¿Sabes por qué te he dicho finalmente lo que siento por ti? –preguntó a bocajarro.

-¿Perdiste una apuesta? –sugirió ella bromista.

-Tonks, hablo en serio.

-Yo también –le contestó fingiéndose la ofendida-. ¿Acaso hay alguna otra razón para que lo hayas hecho?

-Estaba preocupado por ti –dijo él ignorando deliberadamente la actitud de ella-. Cuando recibimos tu llamada yo… pensé que eras tú la herida… pensé que podía pasarte algo y nunca te lo podría haber dicho…

-Remus…

-Y eso me llevó a pensar que a mí podría pasarme algo en cualquier momento y que tampoco te podría haber dicho nada –añadió ignorando la interrupción de ella.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con todo eso, Remus? –le preguntó ella.

Remus la miró y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. Tonks dirigió sus pasos hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado, sin arrepentirse ni retirar su mano cuando él la cogió entre las suyas con ceremoniosidad y tranquilidad, del mismo modo en que era él, del mismo modo en que habló.

-Que quizá deba dejar de trabajar para la Orden… -dijo él pensativo.

-Creo que empiezo a entender por qué nunca se permiten este tipo de relaciones entre dos miembros de la Orden… -comentó ella entonces.

-¿En serio? –ironizó Remus -¡Qué observadora!

-Remus… -le advirtió con tono suave pero firme. El hombre resopló.

-¿Qué?

-YO –dijo enfatizando el pronombre-, no voy a dejar de trabajar para la Orden. Es mi trabajo… Si saliera a la calle ahora mismo podría atropellarme un camión o caerme un tornillo de algún avión, y golpearme con tanta fuerza que pudiera matarme –Remus la miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué? Está científicamente probado… -añadió a la defensiva.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Quiero decir que hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos posibilidades de morir en cualquier momento. No te discuto que trabajando de lo que trabajamos las posibilidades no sean mayores –concedió al ver la mirada de él-, pero es nuestra vida… Dime, ¿acaso te ves como camarero? –él rió-, ¿o como guardia de seguridad en alguna de las discotecas a las que Ginny va? –él rió con más ganas-. Yo tampoco…

Se levantó del sofá y, como lo había echo la vez en que lo había besado, se sentó en el regazo de él.

-Somos agentes de una organización secreta de Inglaterra. Protegemos el mundo, Remus, ¡el mundo! –enfatizó con diversión-. No nos pagan mucho pero… no podría hacer otro trabajo con más entusiasmo como el que tengo haciendo este trabajo… Y tú tampoco podrías –añadió besándolo en la punta de la nariz.

-Lo sé, sólo…

-No va a pasarnos nada… cuidaremos el uno del otro –sentenció ella cortando lo que seguramente iba a ser un nuevo discurso de Remus-. ¿O es que tan pronto te has arrepentido de decirme que estás enamorado de mí?

-Eso es algo de lo que nunca, pase lo que pase, voy a arrepentirme –aseguró él sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

El busca de Remus sonó con un pitido y él lo tomó con la mano derecha mirándolo. Código 258G30. Suspiró y miró a Tonks.

-Tendremos que terminar esta conversación luego –agitó el busca antes de volver a guardarlo-. Reunión en casa de Gin en media hora… y creo que van a decírselo a Harry.

-Cogeré mi arma –anunció ella entre divertida y resignada.

Remus le sonrió. Sí, sería mejor que él también cogiera la suya… sólo por si acaso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse a esa mujer de la cabeza? Posiblemente porque pasaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo desde que la protegían. Bufó con cansancio y resignación. Sabía que había algo más… Algo que incluso era más intenso que lo que una vez había sentido por Pansy. Acarició distraídamente la pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo, allí donde tenía una cicatriz que no había permitido que nadie viera nunca… El único recuerdo de que Pansy había estado a su lado alguna vez.

Pero el recuerdo de Pansy se estaba borrando de su cabeza… la nitidez de la imagen de la mujer que una vez había amado apenas era un borrón tiznado de colores y ni siquiera Malfoy tenía claro que esa imagen fuera la que se correspondía con la verdadera imagen de Pansy.

Y el motivo por el que Pansy estaba desapareciendo tenía nombre y apellido propio. Hermione Granger. Resopló y arrojó el bolígrafo con el que había estado jugando sobre la mesa; se pasó la mano por el cabello y, sin poderse estar quieto, se levantó de la mesa donde estaba trabajando y empezó a dar vueltas por su oficina. Escuchó risas alegres fuera y su mirada gris se dirigió al cristal de forma inmediata. No pudo evitar sonreír. Quizá no quiso evitar sonreír.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ginny y parecían entretenidas mirando algo del ordenador. ¿Por qué esa mujer le llevaba de cabeza? Él era un Malfoy, se suponía que no se enamoraba, se suponía que no podía permitírselo, se suponía que no debía permitírselo… Demasiadas suposiciones para ser sólo un hombre.

Y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Hermione Granger podía ser la mujer que llegara a borrar definitivamente el recuerdo de Pansy.

Se giró y se encaminó hacia los archivadores del fondo de la oficina, tenía que mantener la mente ocupada o saldría ahí fuera y le borraría la risa a Granger a base de besos que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse poder dar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no le dio importancia; seguramente sería Gin o Blaise. Nadie más que ellos dos y Snape entraban en su despacho sin llamar.

-¿Sí? –preguntó sin volverse.

-Hola Draco… cuánto tiempo…

Malfoy se tensó. Sólo tenía que aparecer ella para arruinar el día. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Blaise mirando a Sirius fijamente.

El policía mayor asintió pero no apartó la mirada del hombre que estaba detrás de aquel cristal. Regulus Black. Su hermano… Aquel por quien lo hubiera dado todo, aquel que era su propia sangre, aquel por quien hubiera deseado equivocarse al dar un veredicto de lo que sería al crecer. Blaise suspiró internamente.

-La última vez te emborrachaste nada más salir de aquí –le recordó Blaise solícito-. Eso por no mencionar el puñetazo que me diste –añadió recordando cómo había tenido el ojo durante un par de días.

-Golpe por el que ya me disculpé –le recordó Sirius casi gruñendo-. No estaba preparado la otra vez, ahora sí –aseguró.

-Sirius, es tu hermano, si no quieres entrar ahí yo pued…

Pero antes de que Blaise terminara de hablar, Sirius ya había entrado en la sala de interrogatorios otra vez. Blaise decidió que sería mejor entrar antes de que Regulus pudiera decir algo que hiciera que Sirius perdiera los nervios; después de todo, nadie sabía por qué, Remus, que parecía ser el único junto a Harry capaz de calmar los ataques de ira de Sirius, no estaba allí. Sonrió. Tonks tampoco estaba.

-Veinte, dieciocho, siete, veinte, cuarenta, cien –dijo simplemente Sirius sentándose frente a su hermano.

Blaise decidió permanecer junto a la ventana. Era increíble como los dos hermanos se parecían y al mismo tiempo cómo podían llegar a ser tan diferentes. La misma complexión atlética, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo cabello negro azulado, los mismos ojos grises… Casi dos gotas de agua y podrían haber pasado fácilmente por gemelos si no fuera porque Sirius era una cabeza más alto que Regulus y porque sus ojos podían contar en silencio todo el martirio por el que había pasado.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó burlón Regulus-. ¿El número de tu caja fuerte?

Lejos de sentirse intimidado por el tono de voz de Regulus, arrogante y confiado, Sirius le sonrió burlón. Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente para saber que aquello era simple fachada.

-Veinte años que has perdido al lado de Riddle, dieciocho son los meses que hace que han vuelto a desaparecer niños, siete prostitutas desaparecidas, veinte niños desaparecidos, cuarenta denuncias más que estamos investigando y cien años de prisión en Azkaban si no colaboras con nosotros –dijo Sirius-. Buenos números, ¿no te parece? Por supuesto si no se me escapa la pistola antes –añadió con cierto tono burlón y falso.

-No te atreverías a hacer nada –aseguró Regulus.

-Ponme a prueba –miró a Blaise que asintió y salió de la sala sin decir nada. Regulus tragó saliva fuertemente-. Ahora que estamos solos puedo amenazarte sin que quede constancia de ello –dijo Sirius divertido-. Habla.

-No tengo nada que decir –contestó Regulus.

Sirius rió suavemente de forma grave y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa miró a Regulus del mismo modo en que lo miraba cuando eran niños y quería que confesara algo que había hecho mal y estaba ocultando.

-Eres mi hermano y por eso te voy a dar… -alzó un dedo-… una oportunidad para que no termines pudriéndote en Azkaban. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre las desapariciones de prostitutas y niños pequeños y hablaré al juez para que te rebajen la condena… con un poco de suerte quizá a los ochenta años puedas salir –añadió-, y puedas morir en tu casa y no en una celda.

-No tengo nada que decir –repitió Regulus esta vez un poco menos seguro de sí mismo.

Sirius movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Nunca supiste cuando debías hablar… tu oportunidad acaba de volar… Imagina lo que pasará si se corre el rumor de que eres hermano de un policía… -añadió con fingida voz de dolor-… Adiós hermanito, nos veremos en tu funeral.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó despacio hacia la puerta mientras rogaba internamente porque Regulus dijera algo, cualquier cosa que le detuviera, cualquier palabra sería buena para dejar de caminar… si salía de aquella habitación sin que Regulus dijera nada lo tendría todo perdido; había confiado en su instinto de policía y de hermano, conocía a Regulus, se asustaba de todo, por eso había hablado de aquella forma con él… necesitaba que dijera algo… cualquier cosa, aunque fuera un titubeo. Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta con deliberada lentitud y rezó porque si había algún Dios en alguna parte, hiciera que Regulus hablara.

Abrió la puerta y ya había dado un paso resignado y sintiéndose un perdedor, preguntándose cómo le diría a Harry que no había podido sacarle nada a su hermano, cuando escuchó el leve sonido de un "Sirius"… o quizá sólo lo había querido escuchar.

Se giró y vio a Regulus mirándole y repitiendo su nombre un poco más alto. Respiró aliviado y volvió a entrar en la sala cerrando la puerta de nuevo; se sentó con seguridad frente a su hermano menor y le miró.

-Te doy tres minutos para que empieces a hablar, Reg –le dijo.

-Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así… -dijo Regulus sonriendo a medias-. Desde que éramos pequeños…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces –dijo Sirius sin dejarse conmover por la sonrisa de aquel a quien había protegido en más de una ocasión.

-Sí, supongo que sí… -respiró profundamente y mirando a su hermano empezó a hablar -Es… una droga nueva… -dijo Regulus finalmente-. Un experimento que aún no hemos llegado a lograr pero que estamos a punto de dar con la composición adecuada –añadió sin una pizca de remordiemiento.

-¿Una droga nueva? –gruñó Sirius-. ¿Os parece que no hay ya suficientes tipos de drogas para que añadais una más con la que matar a…

-Esta droga no mata a nadie –aseguró Regulus -, y además, tú me diste la idea, hermanito… gracias –añadió Regulus con frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Sirius a su hermano.

-Cuándo éramos pequeños, siempre hablabas de ser otra persona, ¿recuerdas? De huir de nuestra familia, de estar lejos, de ser libre… Eso es lo que esta droga hace…

-¿Te libera? –preguntó Sirius-. Todas las drogas hacen que te sientas así.

-Esta es diferente… la droga llega a tu sistema cognitivo, no al sistema nervioso –explicó Regulus-. Cuánto más la utilizas más la necesitas… tu cerebro se acostumbra a ella y no admite nada que no sea esa droga. Te hace más fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente y más poderoso de lo que jamás nadie ha soñado ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te libera?

-Te borra la memoria –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Sirius apretó la mandíbula-. Podemos controlar el cerebro de quien toma esa droga… les damos nueva personalidad, nuevos objetivos, nuevas metas… olvidan su pasado… olvidan quienes han sido una vez y se convierten en quienes queremos que sean. Estamos creando algo maravilloso y perfecto que no podrá detener nadie, un…

-Un ejército… -terminó Sirius la frase de su hermano-… Voldemort está haciendo un ejército desde los cimientos… por eso necesita a los niños…

-Nunca he hablado de Voldemort –aclaró Regulus. Sirius le miró-. Siempre dije que eras listo –dijo con sorna Regulus-. Ahora hablemos de mi trato –añadió intentando camuflar su tono de desesperación.

Sirius se levantó. Había considerado la posibilidad de ayudarle, de verdad que sí, después de todo, era su hermano. Pero no después de saber qué era aquello en lo que había estado ayudando, le resultaba imposible hacerlo, le resultaba completamente imposible siquiera pensar en ayudar a alguien que raptaba a los niños para… para…

-Si de mí depende, no volverás a ver la luz del sol, Regulus –le dijo-. Y si no te mato es precisamente porque eres mi hermano.

Cuando salió de la sala de interrogatorios, cruzó una mirada con Blaise. El moreno asintió. Él se encargaría de todo. Sirius necesitaba salir de allí un rato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bella entrando en la habitación de su hermana.

Narcisa asintió sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal.

-Quiere que llame a Lucius –dijo sin rodeos.

Bella se acercó a ella y, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando eran pequeñas y quería protegerla de todo lo que podía, la abrazó dejando que la rubia recargara su peso contra ella mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello y la besaba en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cómo localizarlo o necesitas ayuda?

-Sí… bueno, no… pero sólo tengo que investigar un poco con el ordenador, ya sabes…

Bella asintió.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Narcisa suspiró.

-No sé si tengo fuerzas para hacerlo –dijo sinceramente.

Sintió a Bella tensarse detrás de ella y cerró los ojos dispuesta a no enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante de su hermana a través del reflejo que les devolvía el cristal frente a ellas.

-¿Puedes repetir eso, Narcissa? –preguntó con voz extremadamente calmada.

La rubia se revolvió un poco intentando alejarse de Bella, pero la hermana mayor no lo permitió y finalmente Narcisa suspiró derrotada.

-No quiero volver a ver a Lucius, Bella… No puedo volver a verle… no después de que me abandonara… no después de tener que abandonar a…

No terminó la frase. No podía hacerlo. Nadie sabía que Draco existía, Voldemort sabía que había tenido un bebé pero ella le había hecho creer que había nacido muerto; sólo Snape sabía que Draco era su hijo y Malfoy era un apellido tan corriente que no pondría en peligro a su hijo.

-¿De tener que abandonar qué? –insistió Bella.

-De tener que abandonar lo que teníamos –mintió Narcisa de forma descarada.

-Vas a llamar a Malfoy –indicó Bella-. Tienes que hacerlo Narcisa. No me obligues a obligarte, por favor… -pidió.

Esta vez, Bella no impidió que ella se soltara y que la mirara con la duda en sus ojos.

-¿Lo harías? –preguntó directamente.

Bella la miró y titubeó. Lo daría todo por Tom Riddle… no importaba que ella hubiera sido una de las que habían experimentado la droga porque él así lo había querido, no importaba los castigos, las bofetadas y los gritos e insultos, no importaba las humillaciones de haberse visto apartada de su cama por chicas más jóvenes que ella misma se encargaba de encontrar… nada de eso importaba porque Bellatrix siempre lo iba a dar todo por Voldemort.

Pero ella era su hermana… era su hermana pequeña… a quien debía proteger, a quien debía cuidar, a quien debía defender… ella era su hermana pequeña…

-No lo sé –le contestó sinceramente.

Narcisa le sonrió agradecida. Odiaba que le mintieran. Bella nunca lo haría y eso era algo que ambas sabían.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Podría detenerla en aquel mismo momento y nadie le echaría aquello en cara. Pero el autocontrol Malfoy que había aprendido de la influencia de Snape apareció y se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor esperar un poco… sólo un poco más… y que fuera ella misma la que cavara su tumba, a ser posible, frente a Potter.

-Si buscas a Harry te has equivocado de despacho, Chang –le dijo de forma despreciativa.

-Te buscaba a ti –ronroneó la mujer sentándose en el escritorio de él.

Draco la miró. Podía ser una bruja, una víbora y una arpía, pero tenía que reconocer que la mujer era bastante atractiva; sabía como vestir para resaltar su pecho y sus caderas; piernas estilizadas y cintura pequeña, larga melena negra y aquellos labios siempre pintados de rojos al igual que sus perfectas uñas largas.

-¿Has pensado un poco más en nuestra última conversación? –preguntó ella.

-Es una lástima que todo se estropee cuando hablas –dijo en un murmullo más para sí mismo que para ella-. Mi respuesta sigue siendo un no rotundo, Cho –le contestó sentándose en el poyete de la ventana, alejado de ella lo máximo que podía-. No voy a acostarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca, no eres mi tipo.

Ella se levantó sinuosa y como una gata en celo se acercó a él.

-¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo nuestro, querido? –preguntó con voz especialmente melosa la asiática.

Draco desestimó oportuno sonreír de manera arrogante y fría como siempre y en lugar de aquello, tomó la mano que la mujer había colocado sobre la solapa de su cazadora tejana y la apartó de él con un gesto de desprecio que no le pasó por alto a la mujer.

-Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros Chang –le contestó él.

-Ya veo… -se cruzó de brazos y le miró de forma seductora-. Sigues enfadado porque le dije a Harry que habías intentado seducirme…

-Potter y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y si había alguna posibilidad de que lo hiciéramos tú lo arruinaste –se encogió de hombros-. No puedes culparme por no querer tener nada que ver contigo –añadió ácidamente.

-Oh, vamos, Malfoy… -hizo un puchero-… tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy… muy bien…

-Lo siento, querida, pero no me va eso de acostarme con zorras –dijo tranquilo y sosegado ignorando la cara de incredulidad de la mujer-…y te aconsejo que nunca, nunca vuelvas a tocarme… me repugna la sola idea de que lo hagas.

Alguien llamó ligeramente a la puerta y Hermione apareció en el lindar de la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora, como siempre.

-Malfoy, Ginny dice que… -se interrumpió al ver el cruce de miradas entre aquella mujer oriental y el rubio agente que parecía dispuesto a fulminarla-… perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No –dijo calmadamente Draco haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol-. La señorita –dijo con cierta condescendencia- Chang ya se iba –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Harry no está hoy de servicio, prueba a buscarle en casa, Cho.

Hermione miró a aquella mujer tan pronto escuchó aquel nombre. Cho Chang. ¿Aquella mujer era la prometida de Harry? Se sintió extraña. La imagen que daba era fría y arrogante, nada comparado con la calidez que Harry Potter era capaz de transmitir con su simple presencia.

-Esto no quedará así –dijo Cho mirando a Draco-. Harry se enterará de todo…

-No hay nada de lo que deba enterarse –le cortó Draco el discurso-. Pero si vas a hablar con él, te recomiendo que hables con Harry y le cuentes lo que tengas que contarle antes de esta noche, Cho –dijo Draco sin moverse de donde estaba-. Quizá luego sea demasiado tarde.

-Ya veremos a quien de los dos cree, Draco querido –le contestó ella con falsa dulzura lanzándole puñales con la mirada.

Al pasar junto a Hermione, se permitió el darle un ligero empujón con el hombro haciendo que la médico la mirara de mala manera con el ceño fruncido. Se giró hacia Malfoy que le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras dejaba un par de carpetas amarillentas sobre su escritorio y tomaba su cazadora vaqueta.

-Ignórala –dijo él antes de que Hermione abriera la boca-. ¿Estáis listas? –ella asintió-. Bien, vamos, no será una reunión agradable y quiero ducharme antes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Vodka. Fuerte, ardiente y puro. Un alcohol que sólo bebía cuando estaba realmente preocupado por algo, generalmente por Draco.

Lo quería como a un hijo y desde el momento en que lo fue a buscar a aquel orfanato se prometió que lo trataría como a uno. Lo había cumplido. Había sido difícil encontrar al verdadero Draco enterrado bajo aquella enorme capa de hielo y aún resultaba difícil encontrarlo a veces. Conocía a su ahijado muy bien pero de vez en cuando, incluso él, tenía que pensar dos veces qué significaba la mirada de Draco.

Era el mejor agente de todos… mejor incluso que él mismo. Potter y Draco hacían una pareja perfecta en el trabajo. Se odiaban, desde luego, pero cuando había alguna misión de por medio… era diferente. El odio quedaba a un lado y sólo la profesionalidad de los dos policías quedaba al descubierto. Se entendían con una sola mirada del mismo modo en que Black se había entendido siempre con James Potter y del mismo modo en que se entendía con Lupin. Pero Draco y Potter…

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Era un espectáculo verles trabajar codo con codo. Uno impulsivo, el otro frío; uno siempre dispuesto a saltar sin pensar, el otro siempre con la cabeza sobre los hombros y los pies en el suelo… Se complementaban. Eran los mejores y eso era algo que ni siquiera el odio que se sentían mutuamente podría cambiar nunca.

Pero Draco estaba actuando raro… Diferente. Siempre le preocupaban sus objetivos, las personas a quienes debía cuidar y sin embargo, con Granger era todo diferente.

Había visto como la miraba… del mismo modo en que lo había visto tantas veces mirar a Pansy antes de que ésta muriera en aquella misión… e incluso se atrevería a decir que Draco miraba a Granger con más pasión y deseo de lo que jamás había mirado a Pansy.

Miró el reloj y suspiró. Era hora de ir hacia la casa de Weasley. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Draco y advertirle que no era momento de jugar con fuego.

Sólo esperaba, pensó mientras recogía su arma y la ajustaba en su funda bajo la chaqueta negra, llegar a tiempo para advertirle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ignoró el teléfono cuando sonó. Sabía quién era incluso antes de escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado del aparato. Por seguridad Ginny había insistido en que podía darle el teléfono de casa por si su madre quería hablar con ella y su móvil no estaba localizable… desde entonces su madre no había dejado de llamar dejando mensajes estúpidos que Hermione se apresuraba a borrar antes de que alguien los escuchara.

En aquel momento, sentada en el sofá, pasando las hojas del último libro que había leído y escuchando como el ruido de la ducha cesaba mientras Ginny se peleaba con Sirius por el mando de la televisión entre risas y maldiciones que nunca llegaban a nada, el timbre del contestador sonó de nuevo y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-_Hermione, cariño, vamos a tener que aplazar nuestro viaje unas semanas… tu hermana sólo quiere estar con su novio –_Hermione hizo una mueca bastante graciosa a ojos de Ginny_-, así que como comprenderás voy a quedarme con ella –_Hermione dejó escapar un "desde luego, mamá. Rebecca ante todo_"-, y dile a ese… lo que sea tuyo que le agradecemos que nos informara de que ahí correríamos peligro –_Hermione miró el aparato mientras escuchaba aquello. Frunció el ceño "¿lo que sea tuyo?" ¿en qué estaba pensando su madre ahora_-. Recuerda ponerte más vestidos, y llama a Marc, creo que iba de viaje a Londres y quería salir contigo –_su voz sonó fastidiada_-, no vuelvas a fastidiar una oportunidad así. Te haces mayor y es hora de que empieces a pensar en sentar la cabeza. Besitos, tesoro…_

Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos era aquel mensaje cuando Draco apareció impecablemente vestido después de ducharse. Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Hermione y le miró acusadoramente.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione con voz de ultratumba.

-Mensaje de teléfono de su madre –indicó Ginny cuando Malfoy la miró pidiendo una explicación a aquello.

-Oh, eso… Verás, tener a tu hermana y a tu madre por aquí interferiría en nuestros asuntos –se encogió de hombros-. Así que las convencí para que se quedaran en España al menos unas cuantas semanas más…

-¡Las amenazaste! –gritó ella.

-No es cierto, técnicamente… -empezó a explicar Sirius. Hermione le miró-. Vale, no he dicho nada.

-No las amenacé, sólo les dije que si venían aquí podrían resultar heridas de bala y podrían celebrar un funeral en lugar de una boda en el cual, por cierto, ambas serían protagonistas –añadió de forma condescendiente-. Además, te hice un favor, a ti tampoco te gusta tenerlas cerca.

-¡Pero son mi familia! –le contestó la mujer.

-Y lo seguirán siendo dentro de unas semanas. No podemos arriesgar la operación de protegerte sólo porque…

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! –gritó Granger entonces levantándose; se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada que hizo que Ginny ahogara un grito y que Sirius sonriera ampliamente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hermione le miró con satisfacción.

-Son mi única familia… ¿no lo entiendes verdad? Quizá discutamos, pero son todo lo que tengo… todo lo que me recuerda a mi padre… No vuelvas a hacer algo así Malfoy y por tu bien, espero que lo arregles... –comentó-. Y ahora si me perdonáis, lo último que quiero es verte ahora mismo –añadió caminando hacia su habitación.

Los ojos divertidos de Sirius y Ginny se clavaron en los suyos y él se removió incómodo. Nadie dejaba con la última palabra a Malfoy en la boca.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró entre dientes el rubio y atravesando el pasillo en dirección a la habitación donde Hermione se había encerrado.

Suspiró y entró. La mirada achocolatada de ella se clavó en él de forma casi inmediata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No podemos decírselo a Harry –repitió una vez más Remus-. No de sopetón –miró a Snape que era quien había sugerido aquello.

-Genial… entonces ¿qué propones, Lupin? Podemos esperar a que la próxima vez en lugar de estar a punto de matar a Nott mate a Tonks, ¿sería el momento adecuado para decírselo a Potter entonces? –preguntó.

-¡Remus! –gritó Ron cogiendo a su amigo por el brazo para evitar que se lanzase a golpear a Snape-. Y tú cállate, Snape.

Snape se limitó a hacer un gesto despectivo con la boca.

-De acuerdo, no le decimos nada a Potter –teorizó Blaise-. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó mirando a Ron, Sirius y Remus que eran los que se mostraban más reacios a decirle nada a su superior.

-Nada –dijo Snape-. No vamos a hacer nada. Cambiar nuestros informes y nuestros pasos a estas alturas sería imposible y más aún ocultándoselo al dirigente de la orden –dijo tranquilo-. Seguiremos haciendo lo que hasta ahora.

-Creo que deberíamos decírselo –insistió Sirius ante la mirada de Remus-. No voy a mentir a mi ahijado –añadió mirando a Snape-. Pero no voy a decírselo de golpe.

Ginny suspiró. ¿Es que esos dos no iban nunca a portarse como hombres en lugar de cómo niños?

-Potter no está en el puesto que está por ser hijo de quien es, Black –le dijo mirando a Sirius-. No es idiota, gracias al cielo, como su padrino, así que deja que sea él quien se de cuenta de las cosas.

-¿Quieres que él sólo se de cuenta de que Chang le está engañando y es una mandada de Voldemort? –preguntó Remus aún sin creer que fuera aquello lo que Severus estaba diciendo.

-Exactamente.

Sirius rodó los ojos. Snape siempre conseguía exasperarle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! –espetó ella.

Draco la miró frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Hermione resopló indignada y le miró mientras él cerraba la puerta.

-¡Le has prohibido a mi madre que venga a verme! –gritó ella-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?

-Deja que lo piense… ah, sí, ya sé… ¿quizá el que está impidiendo que tu lindo trasero sea agujereado por las balas de los que quieren matarte por algo que aún no sabemos? –ironizó.

-¡Eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí! –siseó ella entonces llena de rabia -¡No puedes controlar mi vida!

-Hasta que quedes libre de problemas, sí puedo –le replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante-. Y te juro por todos los dioses en los que creas que si la única forma de que me hagas caso es atarte a la cama, lo voy a hacer –amenazó.

-¡No vuelvas a amenazarme con eso! –le gritó ella-. ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! –le espetó de golpe-¡Amenazar en vano!

Las manos de Malfoy se movieron tan rápidas que Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar antes de notar la fuerte y grande mano de él rodeando la cintura de ella, más cerca de las caderas que de la propia cintura. Rezó en silencio para que no se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo había temblado y no de frío ni de ira contenida precisamente.

-No he dicho que sea una amenaza en vano –le contestó él inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le decía que sería mejor que se alejara de él.

En un vano intento por hacerlo, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Malfoy, empujándolo muy ligeramente hacia atrás. Mala solución. Aprovechando que ella había puesto sus manos en el pecho, Malfoy utilizó su otra mano para rodear la cintura de ella completamente, manteniéndola apresada contra su cuerpo.

-Me vas a volver loco, Granger –le dijo él en un susurro acercándose a los labios de ella-. Vamos, dímelo… -la vio tragar con cierta dificultad y su ego creció algunos puntos-… Dime que me aleje… dime que no quieres que cumpla mi amenaza… -le susurró.

La calidez del aliento de él llegó hasta los labios entreabiertos de Hermione que los notaba resecos. En un gesto que pretendía ser puramente inocente, los humedeció con la lengua ligeramente sin darse cuenta de que aquello era algo que Malfoy había considerado claramente una invitación.

-Aléjate… -dijo en un susurro.

-¿No puedes darme algo más? –le preguntó él acercándose más a ella.

-Quiero que… que… que te alejes… Malfoy… -volvió a decir ella, dándose cuenta de que cada vez estaba menos convencida de que realmente quisiera aquello.

-¿Sabes qué? –sintió como él la abrazaba más estrechamente y la arrinconaba entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escapar que pudiera tener.

Los ojos grises de él la miraron con devoción y deseo y ella tembló al ser consciente de que también le deseaba.

-¿Qué? –murmuró ella.

Malfoy dejó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de ella y Hermione sintió que iba a morir si no la besaba.

-No te creo… -susurró él sonriendo antes de apoderarse, finalmente de aquella boca que tantas noches de sueño le había quitado.

Fue un beso brusco, apasionado y puro fuego. No había nada de ternura ni cariño en él, pero sí había un volcán que había explotado. Cuando los labios de él se movieron sobre los suyos propios acariciándolos y reclamándolos en silencio, Hermione sintió que no estaba mal aquello, que, por alguna razón, aquello era lo correcto, aquella era algo que estaba bien.

Malfoy atrapó el labio inferior de ella mordisqueándolo suavemente y excitándose cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había gemido ante aquel gesto. Atrevido e implacable como siempre, quien era conocido como el agente de hielo se aventuró a acariciar lo labios de ella con el ápice de la lengua, notándolos aterciopelados y con un agradable sabor a manzana que lo volvía loco y cuando ella abrió la boca para permitirle el paso, Malfoy supo que estaba perdido y que si esa mujer no le paraba los pies, no sería él quien terminara.

La lengua de él se introdujo en su propia boca, explorando cada rincón con cierta brusquedad que, lejos de asustarla, la excitaba y la estaba dejando sin un ápice de cordura. Sintió la necesidad de gemir y lo hizo al tiempo que sujetaba la camisa de él con fuerza, pidiéndole en silencio que no se alejara de ella en aquel momento. No hacía falta. Draco no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir en aquel momento.

La boca de ella era cálida y apetitosa… y su lengua pronto encontró la suya propia, entrelazándose en un torbellino de sensaciones que hacía mucho que no experimentaba y que incluso, se atrevería a decir, nunca había experimentado antes de aquel momento.

Ninguno de los dos quería perder en el control del beso, ella incluida y estaba segura de qe eso era algo de lo que él se había dado cuenta perfectamente. No obstante, Malfoy era exigente y controlador, obsesivo y hasta cierto punto posesivo. Y a ella, no le quedó más remedio que rendirse al tacto de sus manos en sus caderas y a su lengua que parecía hecha de miel y fuego, exquisita, dentro de su propia boca… como si un volcán hubiera explotado dentro de su propia boca demandando y reclamando atención… una atención que ella estaba dispuesta a darle.

Malfoy sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le permitía besarla como quisiera, cuando se dio cuenta de que renunciaba libremente al control del beso. Y el beso que él mismo había iniciado de forma rápida y algo brusca e impulsiva, lo suavizó con tranquilidad, acariciando el cielo de la boca de ella con su lengua, mordisqueando levemente su labio superior, atrapando el inferior, besándola, esta vez con más pasividad y tranquilidad e incluso con cierta dulzura.

Si aquello había empezado rápido y brusco, él lo estaba terminando de una forma contraria… agradable, tranquila, pacífica y suave. La lengua de él dejó tranquila la suya propia y se dedicó, durante los siguientes minutos a lamer sus labios, a besarla suavemente, a atrapar sus labios con los suyos propios repartiendo suaves besos que ella nunca hubiera imaginado que Malfoy sería capaz de compartir con nadie.

Y cuando finalmente ambos necesitaron respirar para poder seguir viviendo, Malfoy sólo separó su boca de la de ella. Sin alejarse ni un milímetro de donde estaban, sin mover sus manos, sin dejar de mirarla enfocándola con sus ojos grises en los que ella podía verse reflejada mientras sentía la respiración acelerada y el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo enloquecedor, el mismo ritmo que parecía seguir su propio corazón desbocado.

La miró. Temblaba. Estaba temblando. Sus labios rojizos e hinchados por la brutalidad del beso estaban temblando, húmedos y sonrojados, apetecibles y Malfoy hubo de hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar volver a besarla.

En lugar de ello, alzó una de sus manos de las caderas de ella y la llevó hasta su cabello, recogiendo uno de los rizos castaños que se habían movido y ocultaban parte de su rostro, colocándoselo con suavidad detrás de la oreja; y luego, movido por un impulso que no supo de donde había salido, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró sus ojos sabiendo, quizá por instinto, que ella haría lo mismo.

Hermione cerró los suyos cuando él lo hizo. Frente contra frente podía notar la respiración acelerada de él y más aún al tener una de sus manos sobre el pecho, directamente sobre el corazón del rubio agente de policía que parecía estar intentando razonar lo que había ocurrido allí, notando como este latía tan rápidamente como el suyo propio.

-¡Malfoy!

Ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar la voz de Potter llamándolo desde el comedor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Ambos necesitaban un poco de tiempo y espacio para saber qué había pasado allí, para saber cómo racionalizar lo que había pasado allí.

Draco se separó de ella a desgana, emitiendo un ligero gruñido que ella también compartía. La miró fijamente y ella no supo qué significaba aquella mirada perlada entre el silencio y la intranquilidad… era una amenaza o una promesa… pero no estaba segura a qué debía tenerle más miedo.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de la misma sin decirle nada. Hermione se dejó caer contra la pared en la que había estado apoyada, una mano en la frente intentando saber qué había pasado, la otra sobre sus labios aún hinchados y con el sabor a menta de él en su propia boca; la cabeza en alguna parte, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y el corazón latiendo deprisa sin llegar a escuchar del todo la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el comedor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entró en el piso de Ginny como un huracán, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar o en dejar la pistola sobre la mesa o en quitarse la chaqueta; sólo gritó un nombre.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco salio de la habitación sin mirar a nadie e ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de Blaise y Snape sobre su persona, y mirando a Harry, se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó socarrón.

Harry apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y miró a Draco directamente.

-Cho me lo ha contado –le dijo-. Creí haberte dicho que mantuvieras tus manos alejadas de ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me ha contado que la has encerrado en tu despacho y que has intentado volver a seducirla.

Draco se permitió sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

-Vuelve a pensar Potter –dijo Draco sin inmutarse para nada-. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-¿Qué hacías con Cho en tu despacho hoy? –preguntó directamente apretando la mandíbula.

-Aconsejarle que te dijera la verdad –contestó Draco-. Y antes de que supongas nada, fue ella quien me buscó a mí… -sonrió-… deberías de aprender algunos trucos de cama, Potter, quizá así ella no quisiera buscar a otro –añadió.

-Draco… -le dijo Blaise para que se callara. Por toda respuesta, el agente se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Qué? Es verdad… Me buscó la otra vez y vuelve a hacerlo ahora…

-¿Crees que soy idiota Malfoy?

-No lo sé… -pareció pensarlo unos segundos-. ¿Es una pregunta con trampa o de verdad esperas que te de una respuesta?

La reacción de Harry fue rápida. Con un simple movimiento alcanzó la camiseta de Draco y lo levantó de la silla, estampándolo contra la pared, tirando la silla al suelo provocando un estruendo que aumentó cuando le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

-¡Harry, para! –gritó entonces Sirius sujetando el puño de Harry para impedir que golpeara a Malfoy-¡Para, joder!

-¡Draco está diciendo la verdad! –gritó esta vez Remus.

Harry miró a Remus y a su padrino y luego, de forma automática, buscó los ojos de Ron y de Ginny, sabiendo que de todos los presentes, ellos dos nunca le mentirían. Los ojos azules de ambos estaban arrepentidos, brillantes y confusos. No estaban mintiendo.

Dejó que su mano resbalase de la camisa de Malfoy quién la planchó con gesto aburrido mientras miraba a Harry como si lo estuviera invitando a volver a hacerlo.

-No puede ser cierto….

-Harry… su nombre está en la lista de los subordinados de Voldemort –dijo Ginny con la seguridad de que Harry no la golpearía a ella-. Estaba en el disco.

Draco se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano.

-La próxima vez… -empezó a decir Draco-… piensa antes de golpear, idiota.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues este es el final del capitulo. Que os ha parecido??**

**Yo no estoy convencida… cada vez que lo leo encuentro algo mal y lo empiezo a cambiar, así que he decidido subirlo y ya :D**

**Por cierto, habeis comprado vuestro libro? Yo sí, y ya voy por el capítulo 25… aunque sinceramente… creo que le falta algo… en fin… habrá que esperar a leer el final del todo para dar una opinión completa, no?**

**Bueno, pues un besito para todos, no olvideis dejar vuestros reviews y recordad ser siempre felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	11. De padrinos y ahijados

**Hola!! Lo sé, lo sé, un poco más tarde de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, lo lamento… he tenido algunos problemitas con mi inspiración… parece ser que se ha ido de vacaciones sin decirme nada así que bueno… espero que regrese pronto. De momento, yo os dejo otro capítulo y un gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, que pondré en la lista del próximo capítulo porque ahora tengo un poco de prisa o perderé el autobús para ir al gimnasio :p**

**Así que un besito para todos y espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado. Ah y ya sabeis que las ideas para escenas siempre son bien recibidas :p **

**Nos leemos abajo, que disfrutéis la lectura!!!**

Capítulo 9. De ahijados y padrinos

-¡Es tu ahijado! –le grito sin ningún tipo de disimulo Remus.

Snape levantó la mirada del informe que tenía delante; intentar explicar como era que Blaise y Black habían volado un portaaviones en el mar Mediterráneo podía pasar a un segundo plano si iba a ver al casi siempre tranquilo Remus Lupin gritarle.

-Ah, ah –negó Sirius con la cabeza-, no voy a entrar ahí. Aprecio mucho mi integridad física, para entrar ahí dentro –señaló con la cabeza la oficina de Harry de donde hacía menos de cinco minutos había salido la tercera agente llorando. Harry empezaba a ganarse el apodo de "monstruo" y no era para menos; desde hacía un par de semanas estaba insoportable.

-¡Sólo es una mujer, por el amor de Dios! –se quejó Draco resoplando sin apartar los ojos del informe que estaba rellenando a regañadientes y porque no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

-Era su prometida Draco –intentó decirle Blaise antes de que Sirius decidiera que ser primo de Malfoy no era tan importante como para no poder matarle.

-Las mujeres sólo traen problemas –sentenció el rubio.

Ginny ni siquiera le miró; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquellos comentarios del rubio, especialmente desde hacía dos semanas, que Malfoy había decidido, al parecer, volver a ser el mismo arrogante estúpido de siempre, pero multiplicado por dos y por alguna absurda y estúpida razón se metía en todas las misiones de alto riesgo que había. No que le importara mucho, pero claro, si iba Draco, iba también, por extensión Blaise, ya que el moreno creía que su amigo necesitaba apoyo. Ginny frunció el ceño. Ella sí que le iba a dar apoyo si le dejaban… Se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Hermione a su lado, sin embargo, escuchó a Draco y le miró. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron un segundo. Acero. Los ojos de él volvían a tener aquella mirada acerada. La misma mirada que cuando le conoció; fría, distante, orgullosa, intimidatoria… En algún lugar lejano había quedado aquel brillo de ternura que había visto en los ojos gris de él cuando la había besado aquella noche hacía dos semanas. Desde entonces, Draco Malfoy había vuelto a demostrar que podía ser tan frío como el hielo y tan cortante como el doble filo de un espada.

No había hecho ni una sola guardia con ella y cada vez que le mencionaban que debía hacerla, gruñía y protestaba hasta que cualquier otro se ofrecía para hacerla por él; haciendo que ella se sintiera un estorbo y alguien que no merecía la pena ser cuidada. "Habla con él" Era la frase que su vocecita le había indicado. Y lo había intentado, ¡desde luego que lo había intentado! Con resultados completamente infructuosos. Malfoy no se quedaba con ella a solas ni un solo minuto y en cuanto ella entraba en una habitación en la que él estaba, a Draco de repente, se le encendía el mal genio y la necesidad de ir a trabajar urgentemente.

Nadie salvo Hermione, sabía qué era lo que ocurría. Draco Malfoy la había besado, ella le había besado a él y ahora… ahora se arrepentía profundamente. No debería de importarle demasiado pero la realidad era que sí le importaba… y mucho. Por alguna razón, Draco Malfoy le importaba mucho más de lo que debería importarle un agente de policía.

-No, es una mujer que ha engañado a Potter y a todos los que han confiado en ella; traicionera, sicaria de Voldemort, ha pinchado la casa de Harry y estoy seguro que también la mía o incluso la de Ginny –contestó él frío-. Está en su naturaleza engañar y fingir para conseguir lo que quiere –echó una rápida mirada a Hermione aunque nadie se dio cuenta-. Las mujeres sólo traen problemas –reafirmó.

-Te recuerdo que tu madre es una mujer –le recordó Tonks-. Y que si estás en este mundo es por una mujer.

Snape miró a la mujer alarmado; Nott y Blaise también e incluso Sirius miró a su prima entre la condescendencia y la incredulidad de que Tonks a veces pudiera llegar a ser tan patosa incluso con las palabras.

-Si, y luego me abandonó –añadió con tono rencoroso Draco mirando a la mujer.

Snape le miró.

-Draco… -le dijo simplemente.

A Nott siempre le sorprendería la facilidad con que Snape podía controlar a Draco. Una palabra, sólo necesitaba eso y a veces, ni siquiera eso era necesario. Tanto Blaise como él podían presumir de tener cierta influenza sobre Draco pero nunca hasta el punto en que Snape parecía tenerla.

-¿Y ahora donde diablos vas?-preguntó Ginny mirando al rubio que se había levantado de la silla, recolocado la cazadora para ocultar su arma y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-A ver si atrapo a algún pederasta, narcotraficante… -hizo un gesto vago con la mano-… lo que sea. Con un poco de suerte encuentro a Chang –añadió con socarronería-, así evitaría que Black entrase en su despacho diciéndole que aún no hay nada.

Sirius iba a protestar, pero Draco, escurridizo como una serpiente ya se había marchado de la sala.

-Deberías hablar con él –se preocupó Blaise. Snape le miró-. Desde que Harry está así, él también está de un humor pésimo… deberías preguntarle qué le ocurre o si simplemente quiere las misiones más arriesgadas para comprobar si puede morir o no.

-Sí, está un poco alborotado últimamente ¿no? –dijo sarcástico Sirius.

Snape enarcó una ceja y Remus negó con la cabeza, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar ante de que Severus abriera la boca y es que con esos dos siempre era lo mismo.

-Al menos a mí no me da miedo hablar con mi ahijado Black –dijo poniéndose de pie y cerrando la carpeta de informes que había estado leyendo-, ¿y a ti con el tuyo? –preguntó cuando ya se había levantado y estaba abriendo la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué quieres decir con e… -pero Snape ya se había marchado dejando a Sirius, como la mitad de las veces, con la palabra en la boca-. ¡Maldita sea!

-Estarán bien, Snape no dejará que Malfoy se meta en problemas y respecto a Harry… -miró a Sirius-…Sólo es un león con el orgullo herido… -intentó apaciguar la tensión del momento Tonks.

-Sí… -Nott sonrió malicioso-… ¿habéis visto alguna vez en algún documental lo que un león con el corazón herido puede llegar a hacer? –preguntó con sorna y burla.

Y como si hubiera dicho el peor de los pecados, Sirius le miró mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó entre exasperado y nervioso-. ¡Hasta Nott lo sabe! –apuntó-. Es mi ahijado y le quiero mucho pero no voy a entrar ahí sin un chaleco antibalas.

-Pues a Ron no le ha ido tan mal… -contestó Tonks sonriendo y mirando al pelirrojo en cuestión.

-¡No! –dijo Ron entonces sarcástico-. ¡Me ha tirado con la grapadora! –gritó ofendido.

Ginny levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no se ha roto la grapadora? –preguntó con aire inocente.

Hermione sonrió divertida a su lado.

-Y tú no te rías… tengo que aguantar a tu madre y a tu hermana en mi casa… -frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás segura de que no eres adoptada?

Hermione borró su sonrisa inmediatamente recordando como era que su madre y hermana habían terminado en casa del pelirrojo.

_(flashback)_

_-¿En el aeropuerto?_

_Hermione resopló y Ginny la miró interrogándola en silencio mientras Blaise se terminaba su tostada con fresa, tostada que, por cierto, debía ser para ella y no para el policía._

_-¿Qué diablos hacéis en el aeropuerto, mamá? –preguntó intentando no parecer demasiado enfadada o extrañada. A juzgar por su siguiente frase, Blaise dedujo que no lo había logrado-. Claro que no… sólo… me dijisteis que no ibais a… -suspiró y se llevó una mano al cabello para retirarlo de la frente-. Sí, sí, de acuerdo. No mamá, no podéis dormir en mi casa… Está ese pequeño asunto de que intentaron matarme, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó sarcástica. Ginny le dio unos golpecitos a Blaise en la espalda cuando el hombre se atragantó por reír mientras bebía de su café-. Sí, os buscaré un sitio… Sí mamá… de acuerdo… Adiós._

_-¡Voy a matarle!-dijo Hermione colgando el teléfono y estrujándolo como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien._

_-¿Quién era? –preguntó Ginny más para que Hermione les contara que ocurría que para saber quién era ya que lo habían adivinado desde el momento en que ella había descolgado el teléfono._

_-Voy a matarlo… primero lo mataré, luego lo descuartizaré y le sacaré los órganos… primero el hígado, y los pulmones y el corazón y el bazo… -Hermione seguía en sus propios pensamientos caminando de un lado a otro-… Luego trituré sus huesos y la carne y después cuando todo sea líquido lo lanzaré al mar para que sea pasto de los tiburones, eso mismo…_

_-Vale… sólo por curiosidad Hermione –interrumpió Blaise divertido-, si voy a tener que detenerte por matar a alguien lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme a quién quieres matar, ¿no te parece?_

_-¡A Malfoy! –gritó ella como si fuera evidente._

_-Oh, buena suerte entonces –concedió Blaise quitándole importancia._

_-¿Y por qué vas a matarle? –preguntó Ginny fulminando con su mirada a Blaise, aunque claro, si no hubiera estado riéndose y con aquel brillo travieso en los ojos seguramente la amenaza implícita habría sido más… efectiva._

_-¡Ha hecho que mi madre y mi hermana vengan! –dijo._

_Blaise miró a Gin y la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Blaise carraspeó, tragó de su vaso de zumo, se limpió la boca y miró a Hermione._

_-Bueno… -empezó a decir Blaise-… tú le dijiste que dejara de meterse en tu vida y que arreglara lo de… -al ver la mirada de la médico sonrió nerviosamente-… vale… ya me callo…_

_-La casa de mi hermano es grande, pueden ir allí si sólo es un fin de semana –dijo entonces Ginn encogiéndose de hombros y, salvando sin querer, la vida de su novio a manos de una médico estresada._

_-Ginny, tu hermano me cae bien, ¿por qué piensas que querría colocarle a mi hermana y mi madre? –preguntó divertida._

_-Allí estarían bien; tienen espacio y Ron tiene dos chicos de seguridad cuando él no está en casa –añadió Blaise-. ¿Crees que le importaría? –preguntó mirando a su novia._

_-¿Me estáis escuchando? –preguntó Hermione._

_-No, además, estoy deseando cobrarme el susto que me dio en Halloween de hace diez años –añadió vengativamente-. ¡Se hizo pasar por un loco asesino! –gritó para defenderse después de ver la mirada acusadora de Hermione y Blaise._

_-No creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia el que mi mad…_

_-Voy a llamarle –la interrumpió Blaise estirando el brazo sobre la mesa para alcanzar su móvil y marcar el número del pelirrojo-. Si no, siempre podemos buscarle algún hotel._

_Hermione suspiró resignada. Ron iba a terminar loco si su madre y Rebeca vivían con él aunque sólo fueran un par de días._

_(fin flashback)_

Un par de días que se habían convertido en una semana, una muy mala semana para visitar a Hermione, desde luego.

-No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?

-Es cierto… ¿no te hiciste unos análisis al cumplir los dieciocho para saber si eras adoptada a o no? –preguntó Blaise-. Juraría que leí eso en alguna parte…

-¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí diciendo a cada momento cosas que me hacen recordar que lo sabéis prácticamente todo de mí? –preguntó Hermione entre la broma y la exasperación.

-Perdona preciosa –se disculpó Sirius que había cogido la manía de llamarla así.

-De verdad Ron, si te causan muchos problemas, las envío a un hotel pero Harry dijo que…

-Al ser familia tuya tienen que estar también protegidas… -recitaron Ginny y Nott al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –contestó el pelirrojo-. Puedo manejarlas, creo –añadió frunciendo el ceño-. Pero en cuanto se marchen, me debes una cena –añadió blandiendo el dedo delante de ella como si fuera una niña pillada en una travesura.

Hermione asintió y sonrió antes de besar al pelirrojo en la mejilla. Le gustaba estar con Ron… Aunque era todo lo opuesto a Malfoy. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en aquel estúpido misógino.

-¡Ve a hablar con él ahora! –gritó la voz de Remus.

-Bueno, vale… -balbuceó Sirius como si le hubieran pillado en alguna travesura-. Pero si me ocurre algo, quedará en tu conciencia, Remus –intentó una vez más.

-Podré vivir con ello –admitió el hombre de ojos dorados mirándole y abriéndole la puerta-. Vamos, te toca.

Sirius salió de la sala y Remus resopló. A veces su amigo se comportaba como el crío de doce años que una vez hubo sido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había olvidado lo que era entrar en la habitación de Tom y verle entre las sábanas disfrutando del cuerpo de alguna joven niña sollozante, sollozos que tenían sabor a vergüenza y a temor a lo desconocido.

La niña se vio envuelta en la sábana antes de que Narcisa pudiera decir nada. Pero los ojos de ambas se encontraron; los de la pequeña con miedo, los de la adulta con comprensión. Ella misma había pasado por aquello y también su hermana Bella, la única diferencia entre ambas era que Bella lo había hecho porque había querido hacerlo y que ella, en cambio, había sido obligada a ello.

-Perdón, señor… sólo quería informarle de…

Voldemort se levantó de la cama de un revuelo, atrapó un batín de seda negro y salió de la habitación llevándose a Narcisa al otro lado del cuarto, donde estaba su estudio privado, donde por fin, la soltó del agarre con el que la tenía sujeta.

-La próxima vez, Narcisa, llama si no quieres encontrar una sorpresa desagradable –le advirtió Voldemort-. ¿Qué querías?

-Luc… Malfoy señor. –le entregó unos archivos que acababa de imprimir.

-¿Le has encontrado?

Ella asintió.

-¿Aún quiere que me ponga en contacto con él?-preguntó rogando porque él dijera que no.

-Sí –dijo tajante.

Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos. No necesitaba decir nada más y ambos lo sabían. Voldemort la miró. Sabía que había alo más que quería decirle. Narcisa no era como Bella, Bella era pura maldad y únicamente sentía debilidad por su hermana pequeña por quien lo daría todo, pero Narcisa… Narcisa sólo había nacido en la familia equivocada, sólo había aparecido en el momento inoportuno, en el lugar inadecuado. Ella era todo lo que Bella no era, ella era todo lo que Bella quería ser, por eso la protegía tanto. Era una virtud conocer a sus hombres y mujeres tan bien… De ese modo, nadie podría engañarle nunca.

-¿Algo más?-la invitó a hablar.

Ella asintió.

-Chang señor –Voldemort la miró fijamente instándola a hablar-. Deberíamos deshacernos de ella ante de que Potter y esa estúpida orden la encuentre.

-Buena idea, Cissa –rugió él-. Matemos a la hija de Ikki Chang, total… ¡él sólo dirige el imperio de la droga en China, ¿no?!

-Lo había olvidado… después de todo, es Bella quien sabe todo eso, yo sólo me encargo de la información –contestó Narcisa algo temerosa.

Voldemort la miró pero no le contestó. Ella lo sabía; era el único enclave con Lucius Malfoy, la necesitaba.

-No es eso lo que te está rondando la cabeza, ¿verdad? –le preguntó alzándole la cara colocando su dedo bajo la delicada barbilla de ella-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Narcisa? –los ojos azules de la mujer se desviaron hacia la puerta cerrada y él también pudo escuchar los sollozos-. Oh, ya veo… te molesta esa pequeña zorr…

-Señor… sólo es una niña y…-empezó a decir interrumpiendo el apelativo con que él iba a llamar a aquella cría.

-Tú también eras una niña y no te fue tan mal… ¿verdad?-la increpó él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La figura imponente, la fortaleza, el miedo, el temblor no saber qué debía contestar, no saber qué quería contestar… decir la verdad supondría un buen castigo… decir la mentira, un peso más para su conciencia.

-No señor… -mintió pensando que una vez más no importaba ya-… no me ha ido tan mal.

-Hace mucho que no… -le acarició un hombro-… disfruto de tu cuerpo… ¿verdad, Narcisa? –preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta perfectamente. Sonrió al sentir que la rubia se estremecía-. Me pregunto… cuánto habrá cambiado desde la última vez que lo toqué…

Narcisa se removió incómoda cuando la uña perfilada del hombre le arañó el brazo sobre la manga de la camisa azul que llevaba aquel día. Voldemort se limitó a sonreírle con falso encanto pero se apartó de ella ligeramente.

-Llama a Malfoy. Lo quiero en mi equipo esta misma semana. Y no vuelvas a meterte en quien se mete en mi cama o serás tú quien vuelva a ella, Narcisa.

La mujer se estremeció. Prefería suicidarse de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que conociera antes que dejar que Voldemort volviera a ponerle las manos encima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No tuvo que dar demasiadas vueltas para saber donde estaba Draco. Donde siempre. Recostado contra aquel parador desde donde podía ver el orfanato donde se había criado. Muchos años habían pasado desde entonces, pero Draco siempre volvía allí cuando necesitaba pensar, cuando quería estar solo. No tenía nada de especial. Sólo un viejo edificio gris de piedra, con barrotes en las ventanas y un patio de cemento, con cristales rotos y un viejo letrero a la entrada, con un muro de hormigón rodeándolo junto a aquella verja de hierro forzado que se cerraban en aquellas dos majestuosas hojas de la puerta siempre cerrada con una cadena y un candado la llave del cual sólo colgaba del cuello del director del lugar.

Aún recordaba la tristeza de aquel lugar. El ambiente tenso y lúgubre que siempre había; los gritos y los llantos, los golpes, los azotes y los abusos, las sonrisas fingidas cuando venían visitas de fuera, pero el peso de la sombra siempre acechando a los que malvivían allí y que sólo deseaban morir preguntándose por qué no podían jugar como los otros niños y porqué no tenían padres que les quisieran como los demás niños de su edad que veían al otro lado de la verja.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –dijo Snape recostándose en la valla junto a él.

-Tú siempre sabes donde estoy –le dijo Draco por toda respuesta dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Eso va a matarte –le dijo Snape entonces. Draco tuvo un flash de cierta castaña diciéndole lo mismo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto, como siempre –contestó él-. No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí –añadió con burla y socarronería.

-Sabes que siempre estoy preocupado por ti –contestó Snape-. Desde el día en que te saqué de ahí dentro.

Draco no contestó. Sí, definitivamente su padrino se había preocupado por él desde el día en que lo había sacado de aquel lugar.

-Creía que ibas a trabajar –dijo el mayor al darse cuenta de que Draco no quería hablar de aquello.

-Estoy trabajando –insistió Draco sin apartar la mirada de aquel edificio gris de piedra.

-Draco…

-Diez de los veinte chicos desaparecidos eran de este orfanato, Severus –dijo simplemente el rubio-. Diez… eso supone el cincuenta por ciento. Es demasiada casualidad… ¿no te parece?

-La primera vez que dormiste en mi casa estabas asustado; te despertaste e intentaste escapar haciendo tanto ruido que me despertaste –le contestó Severus sin responder a su pregunta-. Cuando te miré… vi en tus ojos una mirada asustadiza, huidiza, fría y fuerte como un témpano de hielo, pero temerosa al mismo tiempo. Me costó mucho tiempo que borraras esa mirada de desconfianza y de temor…Creí que no iba a volver a verla nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Te he visto luchar con hombres que podrían haberte matado, saltar desde helicópteros, saltar entre minas enterradas y ni siquiera sudar al ver una pistola a menos de dos centímetros de tu rostro y nunca he vuelvo a ver esa mirada… -le miró-. Hasta ahora… –continuó él fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de la intención que su ahijado tenía de interrumpirle-. ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Nada –dijo él seco y cortante.

-Yo no soy Potter –le replicó Severus.

-Por suerte –añadió Draco con una media sonrisa-. No pude salvarla… -dijo simplemente-. El viernes pasado hizo cuatro años –explicó-… en esta época siempre me pongo un poco arisco. Se me pasará.

Pansy. No tenía que decir nada más. Pansy Parkinson. Snape lo sabía. Todo el mundo tiene un fantasma del que huir, al que no quiere volver a ver… el fantasma de Draco era Pansy.

-Draco… no se puede vivir en el pasado… -dijo simplemente Severus-… No puedes seguir atormentándote por la muerte de Pansy porque tú no pudiste hacer nada.

-¿No pude? –preguntó él medio amargado.

-Deberías hablar con ella –dijo Snape por toda respuesta. Draco le miró-. ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te estás portando como un idiota todos estos días? Lo que me gustaría es que me dieras una explicación…

-La besé –dijo simplemente Draco sin mirarle.

Snape asintió.

-Entiendo…Vete a hablar con ella, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia aquí –le tendió las llaves del coche-, y ten cuidado, la última vez que condujiste mi coche tuve que pagar yo al seguro.

Draco le sonrió.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que aquel delincuente apareciera justo delante de tu coche?

Snape rodó los ojos. Draco Malfoy podía estar deprimido, eufórico, impaciente y extrañamente nervioso pero nunca cambiaría su humor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿La habéis encontrado? –preguntó sin alzar la mirada de su escritorio mientras escribía a toda velocidad sobre algunos papeles.

Sirius se sentó en el escritorio de manera informal ignorando deliberadamente el gruñido que escapó de la garganta del agente que odiaba que la gente se sentara en su mesa… Salvo si era Tonks. Por alguna razón, a esa mujer se lo permitía casi todo. Sirius frunció el ceño mientras aislaba esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no era el mejor momento para preguntarle por qué a Tonks sí le dejaba hacer cosas que a los demás no.

-No –dijo intentando parecer tranquilo.

Casi pudo escuchar como el cuello de Harry crujía cuando levantó el cuello para mirarle de forma fija y enfadada, los ojos verdes centelleando.

-¿Y qué diablos haces aquí en lugar de estar trabajando?

Sirius miró el reloj.

-Si esperas cinco minutos, te contesto –le repuso Sirius sin perder la sonrisa.

Pero Harry no estaba de demasiado humor para aguantar aquello. A Sirius, sin embargo, no le importó demasiado.

-¿Qué te parecen las arpías Granger? –preguntó de repente. Harry miró a Sirius enarcando una ceja y el mayor rodó los ojos-. La madre y la hermana de Ron. Las has conocido ¿no?

-Sólo a su hermana –contestó él pareciendo incómodo repentinamente-, y no pudimos hablar demasiado, fue una situación un poco comprometedora…

Sirius sonrió divertido.

-La viste desnuda –adivinó.

-¡No! –explotó Harry-. ¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo?

Se abstuvo de decirle que la había encontrado medio desnuda, vestida sólo con una diminuta toalla amarilla que destacaba su piel morena, con el cabello desordenadamente ordenado en un recogido sencillo que se sujetaba por un par de pinzas, descalza y buscando el baño para darse una ducha mientras sujetaba con firmeza la ropa en una de sus manos, llevándola hasta el pecho que, por la toalla, se dibujaba perfectamente al igual que la curva de su cintura y sus caderas. No iba a decirle aquello a Sirius por muy padrino que fuera y por muy amigo que éste intentara ser.

-¿Y qué diablos hago yo contándote estas cosas cuando la mujer que me ha engañado durante años y me ha estado drogando… -se preguntó a sí mismo. Suspiró-. Vuelve al trabajo Sirius. Quiero algo en mi mesa antes de que acabe el día u os prometo que vais a pasaros los próximos años poniendo multas de tráfico.

Sirius sonrió más ampliamente.

-No voy a moverme de aquí, señor –añadió con cierto retintín burlón que sabía que siempre desesperaba a Harry.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que soy tu superior, Black? –preguntó irritado Harry poniéndose en pie y apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa sin perder los ojos de Sirius de vista.

-Oh, ya lo sé –contestó con desparpajo-, pero sinceramente no es algo que me importe demasiado porque –miró el reloj-, mi turno terminó hace unos quince minutos y si estoy aquí no es en calidad de agente ni de policía, sino de padrino –le contestó Sirius muy serio. Harry le fulminó con la mirada-. Y ni se te ocurra volver a mirarme así, ¿me oyes? Estuve con tu padre más que suficiente tiempo para saber dominar esa mirada ¿entiendes?

-¡Joder Sirius, para ya! –le gritó Harry-. ¡No entiendes nada!

-¡Pues explícamelo porque vas a terminar haciendo que todo el maldito sector femenino de la maldita unidad salga de aquí llorando y que los chicos, entre los que me incluyo, terminemos dándote una paliza! –le contestó él del mismo modo.

-La quería –informó mirando a Sirius.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa –le contestó arisco el mayor.

-No Sirius, en serio… estaba enamorado de Cho. ¡Iba a casarme con ella!

-No, no la querías… sólo ibas a casarte con ella por la costumbre de estar con ella… No la querías, estabas enamorado de la idea de enamorarte, de casarte, de tener una familia igual que la que tuvo tu padre… -añadió con una media sonrisa-, pero no estabas enamorado de ella, no de Cho.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se sentó de nuevo con gesto cansado. Era verdad. Sabía que era verdad. Ni siquiera el enterarse de que Cho le había estado utilizando era algo que le hubiera sorprendido demasiado. Y en realidad estaba más enfadado por haberse dejado engañar que por haber perdido a Cho. Después de todo, siempre había sabido que no era para él. Pero eso no evitaba que su ego y su orgullo siguieran heridos. Suspiró. Tenía que encontrar a Cho para aclarar algunas cosas y para eso necesitaba a los mejores… a su equipo.

Miró a Sirius y sonrió a medias.

-¿Están muy asustados? –preguntó con cierto deje de broma.

-Creo que vas a tener que poner un comunicado oficial en el tablón –le informó Sirius.

-Empezaré por disculparme con vosotros –sonrió Harry-. Lo siento –dijo mirando a su padrino.

-Muy bien, saldré con Remus a ver si descubrimos algo.

-¿No habías terminado tu turno hace quince minutos? –preguntó Harry.

Sirius miró el reloj.

-En realidad ahora hace veinticinco minutos, pero voy a hacerlo por mi ahijado, no por mi jefe –añadió-. Y por cierto, deberías disculparte con Ron, le has dejado un buen chichón en la cabeza con esa grapadora.

Al menos Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer ligeramente incómodo y avergonzado. Sirius salió del despacho riendo alegremente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione rodó los ojos cuando entró en la cocina donde Ron se estaba refugiando en su propia casa. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se giró para encararle mientras resoplaba topándose con la mirada divertida de él brillando por encima de la taza de té que estaba tomando.

-¿Cansada?

-No… sólo había olvidado lo realmente agotadora que puede llegar a ser mi madre –contestó ella ligeramente molesta-. En serio, si vuelve a decirme una sola vez más que puede conseguir que me acepten en un hospital de prestigio, te juro que tendrás que detenerme por homicidio –Ron rió-. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que mi hermana ha salido?

-Quería hacer unas compras –se encogió de hombros-. Y no sé cómo convenció a mis dos chicos de vigilancia para que la acompañaran.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

-Sí, Rebecca puede ser muy convincente cuando quieres –suspiró-. No es mala, pero a veces se parece demasiado a mamá… -añadió con cierto tono condescendiente mientras bebía de su taza de café.

Ron sonrió.

-¿Crees que ya estarán los análisis?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Con lo que costó convencer a Harry de dejárselos hacer, espero que sí.

_(flashback)_

_-Sí, claro, Weasley, muy inteligente por tu parte… -dijo Nott mirando a Ron-. Dejemos que le hagan análisis a Potter en el centro y que todos se enteren de que está drogado y que su novia le ha engañado durante vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo para…_

_-No es necesario ser tan explícito, Nott –casi gruñó Sirius en defensa de su ahijado._

_-¿No? –preguntó socarrón Draco-. Estoy bien –le aseguró a Ginny que le estaba limpiando la herida del labio-. Déjalo ya, pelirroja._

_-El caso es que Nott tiene razón –dijo Remus-. No podemos dejar que se filtre ningún rumor acerca del jefe de la Orden, sabéis lo que eso supondría –añadió-. No podemos dejar que la unidad médica de la Orden se haga cargo de esto a no ser que nos aseguremos de matarles a todos después –añadió con sorna-. Y no, Sirius, no hablaba en serio –añadió al ver la mirada decidida de Sirius que le sonrió cándidamente._

_-¿Harry? –preguntó Ron. El aludido levantó la cabeza-. ¿Qué opinas? _

_-Necesitamos saber más acerca de esa droga –dijo simplemente-. Y si me han inyectado con ella es posible que parte de mi organismo aún la conserve…_

_Desde el lindar de la puerta del pasillo, Hermione miró a Draco escuchando la conversación pero sin decir nada. Draco también la miró y la mujer sintió como se le congelaba la sangre… Su mirada volvía a ser tan acerada como siempre, como si la culpara del beso que él acababa de darle y francamente no lo entendía. Ella también estaba confusa, angustiada y asustada pero no por ello le odiaba… y era verdadero odio lo que se desviaba de los ojos y de la mirada gris de Malfoy en aquellos momentos._

_Draco no entendía por qué la había besado. ¡La había besado! Nunca, nunca se debía meter con su protegida, era la primera norma, inquebrantable, jamás. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que… ¿de qué? No había nada entre ellos. Sólo había sido un beso y ella tenía la culpa._

_-Yo podría hacerlo –interrumpió Hermione la conversación más para huir de la mirada de Draco que de otra cosa. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella y de repente Hermione se sintió pequeña… muy pequeña-. Puedo hacerte unos análisis y aislar la droga que te hayan podido dar –explicó._

_Harry miró a Sirius y éste se encogió de hombros._

_-A mí me parece la idea más sensata –aseguró Remus entonces._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Harry suspirando. Miró a Hermione y frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida…_

_Draco se tensó y sólo la mano de Snape sobre su hombro hizo que permaneciera quieto en la silla. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Draco supo que tendría que contárselo todo a su padrino._

_-Por si no lo recuerdas, ya no puedes trabajar en el hospital –dijo Malfoy para desviar la atención hacia otro lado que la palidez de la médico._

_Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora a Malfoy? Volvía a ser tan idiota como el primer día que lo había conocido. Pues bien, si él iba a romper la tregua, a pesar de haberla besado, ella no iba a ser la idiota que la respetara._

_-Pero tengo amigos, aunque no espero que tú seas capaz de entender eso –le replicó ella. Draco, lejos de añadir nada más, sonrió socarrón._

_Hermione desapareció en su cuarto para salir al cabo de dos segundos con su maletín de médico que abrió empezando a sacar una jeringuilla y todo lo necesario para hacer una extracción de sangre._

_-Ron, toma mi móvil –le pidió-, llama al número de Neville y dile que necesito utilizar el laboratorio del hospital como un favor personal y que deje las llaves donde siempre. Iré esta misma noche._

_-Creo que eso es ilegal –aventuró a comentar divertido Blaise._

_-Bueno, si me detienen te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? –contestó Hermione divertida también._

_Draco se levantó de la silla y empezó a ponerse la cazadora._

_-Draco, ¿dónde vas ahora?-preguntó Nott._

_-A ver si averiguo algo –informó el rubio-. Mientras jugáis a los médicos yo haré mi trabajo –añadió mirando a Hermione-. Y puesto que ya no trabajas al menos por ahora, no será necesario que venga a recogerte mañana, ¿verdad?_

_Draco sonrió cuando salió del departamento sin haberle permitido a Hermione decir nada y sonrió más aún cuando escuchó el grito de Potter porque seguramente ella le habría pinchado con no demasiada delicadeza._

_Se acarició el labio._

_Se lo tenía merecido; quizá la próxima vez, Potter pensara antes de actuar. Sonrió a medias. No, eso era algo imposible de ver._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Te parece si vamos mañana a buscarlos? –preguntó bebiendo de su té.

-Claro. ¿Vendrás tú? –Ron asintió.

-Y Sirius y Remus, creo que tienen guardia contigo –Hermione arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué? –preguntó él divertido-. Nada, es sólo que haces que suene como si fuera una criminal que necesitar estar vigilada…

-Hermione… sabes que es todo o contrario… -vio como ella jugueteaban con el colgante de su cuello y su rostro se volvió serio-. Estás segura de que no sabes nada sobre ese dinero ¿verdad? –ella negó sinceramente-. ¿Y no recuerdas nada? Cualquier cosa… algo que te dijera tu padre, algún cuento que te contara, algún libro que te dejara… algo… cualquier cosa…

-No, lo siento Ron… -se disculpó ella-. Cuando mi padre murió… bloqueé mi mente a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él; el psicólogo dice que es un bloqueo automático, un mecanismo de defensa. No quiero sufrir y por eso olvido los recuerdos de él –señaló con tono profesional-. No recuerdo nada extraño… Lo siento…

-Ya… lo siento, no quería… -empezó a disculparse el pelirrojo.

-No, no importa. Lo entiendo –le aseguró la médico-. A mí también me gustaría saber por qué quieren matarme… -añadió con tono temeroso sonriendo a medias.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Ron miró el reloj mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ella se le adelantó.

-Deja, yo voy –repuso Hermione levantándose de la silla-. Te prometo que miraré antes de abrir –añadió risueña al ver la mirada preocupada de Ron.

Malfoy. Malfoy estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de Ron. Llevaba sus pantalones tejanos, las zapatillas deportivas y la camisa gris; la cazadora abierta dejaba ver la culata de la pistola y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, mirándola a través de algún que otro mechón que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Ron desde dentro de la casa.

Draco fue más rápido que ella al darse cuenta de que Hermione no parecía dispuesta a contestar, bien por estar muy enfadada, bien por la sorpresa de que él estuviera allí; la verdad es que él también se sorprendía de estar allí.

-¡Está bien Weasley, soy yo!-gritó Malfoy por encima del hombro de Hermione para que Ron le escuchara. El pelirrojo no dijo nada y el rubio miró de nuevo a Hermione-. Tenemos que hablar –dijo simplemente Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Después de dos semanas portándome como un imbécil ahora quieres hablar? –preguntó sin querer disimular su enfado.

-Sí –contestó él.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Podía haber en la faz de la tierra algún hombre con tanto descaro como aquel hombre? Dos semanas. Dos semanas ignorándola, tratándola como una idiota, evitándola y huyendo de ella simplemente porque le mirara; dos semanas sin dirigirle una maldita palabra ni siquiera de saludo y ahora se presentaba en casa de Ron para hablar con ella… Contradictorio, irreal y completamente inverosímil.

-¿Y qué tal si ahora soy yo quién no quiere hablar contigo? –preguntó ella.

-Te diría que eres una irracional y que yo recuerde, Granger, eres médico, así que la irracionalidad no va contigo –le replicó mordaz.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Y que yo recuerde te dije que no sabías nada de mi vida –le contestó ella.

Draco se exasperó.

-Granger, yo quería exp….

El chirriar de unas ruedas hizo que Malfoy se tensara y se girara con el arma en las manos mientras empujaba a Hermione dentro de la casa que obedeció sin rechistar. Draco se relajó visiblemente al ver que sólo se trataba de Blaise pero cuando vio el rostro de su amigo desde el coche rojo frunció el ceño.

-¡Malfoy, tenemos que irnos! –le gritó.

¿Ahora? Draco frunció el ceño. Lleva dos malditas horas delante de la puerta del pelirrojo, sentado en su coche, pensando y repensando cientos de veces qué hacía allí.

Para empezar le había costado horrores llegar hasta allí. Pero sabía que si no iba terminaría volviéndose loco. La había besado. Y le había gustado besarla. Se había sentido vivo como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Y luego se había sentido culpable. No podía permitirse sentir nada por nadie, no podía permitirse tener ningún punto débil, no podía permitírselo…

Y lo había intentado. De verdad que lo había hecho. Había cambiado todas sus guardias, se había ofrecido voluntario para ir a todas las misione posibles, había intentado ocupar su cabeza en un sinfín de cosas… Pero la imagen de Granger siempre aparecía en su cabeza. Sus ojos, su cabello y su voz, su risa, la furia en sus ojos cuando estaba enfadada… ¡incluso había llegado a soñar con ella!

Así que había llegado a una conclusión después de dos semanas; estaba claro que no podía permitirse tener ningún punto débil, y estaba claro que no podía permitirse sentir nada por nadie… pero también estaba claro que no podía volverse loco.

Después de haber llegado a esa conclusión al cabo de dos horas, había tomado una decisión. Iba a hablar con Granger. Le diría que había sido un error y que no volvería a pasar. Después de todo, Granger era una mujer lista, inteligente y centrada y sabría que lo que había pasado había sido un completo error por parte de los dos porque a Draco no se le olvidaba que ella le había respondido el beso con más entusiasmo que él incluso si eso era posible.

¿Y después de todo eso… Blaise pretendía que se marchara sin haber hablado con ella? ¡Ja! Lo tenía claro… Le fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para no decir nada ya que Blaise le interrumpió.

-¡Han herido a Snape!

La protesta y el gruñido que Draco tenía preparado murieron en los labios del rubio. Ron apareció detrás de Hermione y Malfoy le miró.

-Ve, yo me quedo con ellas. Harry acaba de llamar, Sirius ya viene hacia aquí –añadió.

-¡Draco! –gritó esta vez Blaise.

-Te guste la idea o no, hablaremos de esto más tarde –y aquello sonó más a amenaza que a promesa.

Hermione sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. ¿Por qué la presencia de Draco conseguía ponerla tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo hacía que se sintiera tan protegida y segura? Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta entrando… ¿por qué sentía algo que había jurado no volver a sentir nunca?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella maldijo en voz alta mientras se quitaba la camisa negra manchada de sangre. A su lado, McGregor dejó las armas en el suelo y se quitó también el chaleco que llevaba gracias al cual la bala de Snape no le había matado y quitándose la camiseta observó que la herida de cuchillo sólo fuera superficial…

-Maldita sea… -masculló al ver el corte en el hombro que cruzaba su tatuaje de aquel lobo con alas de ángel-…estoy herido.

-¿Y crees que yo no? –preguntó Bella enfadada-. ¡Dijiste que estaba todo controlado! –le reclamó.

-¡Y lo estaba! –le replicó él-¡Lo hemos hecho cientos de veces! Es entrar, coger lo que queremos y salir… Nunca ha fallado.

Bella lo fulminó.

-¿Estás insinuando que ha fallado porque he venido yo? –quiso saber con la voz peligrosamente atenta a la respuesta de McGregor.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que desde que tomas eso te estás volviendo cada vez menos ágil, Bella –dijo con cierta sorna.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Bella había sacado su arma que llevaba siempre oculta en la cintura del pantalón, lo había acorralado contra la pared y había apuntado el cañón de la pistola directamente sobre su sien.

-Vuelve a repetir eso de que estoy menos ágil, McGregor, y será lo último que digas en tu maldita vida ¿entiendes?

Lo miró cuando el hombre empezó a temblar y a pretender disimularlo. Sonrió con desprecio y lo soltó volviendo a guardar su arma mientras sacaba de la bolsa que habían llevado consigo para ocultar las armas una camisa negra para ponérsela.

-Eres patético… -le despreció-. Algo ha salido mal… ¿qué hacía Severus Snape vigilando el orfanato? –preguntó.

-No lo sé… quizá tendrías que hacerle esa pregunta a Chang…

-Sí… -concordó la mujer-. Quizá deba hacerlo- le miró sonriendo de forma arrogante-, y tú vienes conmigo –añadió.

-¡Estoy herido! –protestó McGregor.

-Si vuelves a la mansión sin nada, tu herida será lo último que te preocupe si el jefe decide tener una charla contigo –le explicó ella-, pero tú decides.

McGregor gruñó mientras se ponía ropa limpia y apretaba la herida con una venda. Ya habría tiempo de curarla después.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasó de largo de las órdenes de Harry y del grito que le dieron varios agentes entre ellos Tonks y Nott, atravesó el cordón policial e ignorando que quizá pudiera contaminar la escena, caminó rápidamente hasta la ambulancia a las puertas de la cual estaban a punto de subir la camilla donde reposaba Snape.

Draco le hizo una señal a los camilleros después de mostrarles su identificación y éstos desaparecieron para dejarles solos. Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, enarcó una ceja y miró a su padrino.

-¿Estás loco? Deberías haber llamado en cuanto has visto lo que sea que hayas visto para que te pasara esto –le recriminó.

-Tenías razón –dijo Snape quitándose la mascarilla que tenía sobre la boca y la nariz y que le daba oxígeno-… el orfanato Draco… los niños los sacan de allí…

-Shhh, tranquilo padrino –le sonrió mientras le volvía a colocar la mascarilla-, todo estará bien. Te recuperarás.

-No me hables como si fuera un idiota –le reprendió Severus haciéndole reír-. Vigilad el orfanato –añadió.

-De acuerdo –Draco se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien y luego le hizo una señal a los camilleros que subieron la camilla a la ambulancia-. Nos vemos en el hospital, Severus.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaise acercándose hasta él. Draco asintió-. Es fuerte, estará bien.

-Lo sé… Debía haber estado aquí con él –dijo entonces.

Blaise le miró. Conocía aquel tono de voz perfectamente. El mismo tono de voz que cuando Pansy murió. El mismo tono de culpabilidad y de sentido de la responsabilidad por no haber podido hacer nada. Suspiró y lo obligó a caminar empujándolo suavemente hacia el coche.

-Vamos, yo conduzco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado, como siempre, ya sabéis, comentarios en reviews :p**

**Un besito para todos, espero que estéis pasando unas buenas y excelentes vacaciones y que nos veamos dentro de dos semanas o quizá tres… depende de cuando regrese yo de mis vacaciones :p**

**Nos leemos pronto!! Sed felices!!**


	12. Una noche larga I

**Hola a todos. Soy Javi, un amigo de nikachan; ella está de vacaciones que, sinceramente se merece, así que me ha enviado esto para que lo publique por ella ya que ella ahora mismo no puede hacerlo. Me ha pedido que os diga que gracias por vuestra paciencia y comentarios y que espera que este capítulo os guste también. En el proximo capítulo pondrá una lista para agradeceros los comentarios del pasado capitulo y los de este (cuando los dejeis, claro)**

**Un beso para todos, y un placer hacerle este favor a nikachan. Hasta pronto!**

Capítulo 9. Una noche larga

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Cho Chang respiró aliviada. Aguantar a Bellatrix y a McGregor era algo que le ponía la piel de gallina y no era para menos después de haber crecido escuchando a su padre hablar de lo que esos dos individuos eran capaces de hacer. Se retorció las manos de forma nerviosa y luego respiró profundamente, obligándose a calmarse.

No les había mentido, ella no sabía qué diablos podría haber estado haciendo Snape vigilando el orfanato ¿por qué diablos debería saberlo? Ella apenas trataba con nadie que no fuera Harry. Ninguno de los demás tenía lo necesario para que ella se dignara a hablar con ellos… salvo Malfoy. Había algo en Draco Malfoy que siempre la había atraído y de no ser porque su misión estaba clara desde el principio, hubiera estado encantada de pasar unos ratos agradables en la cama de Malfoy.

Pero el saber que no les había mentido no hacía que se sintiera más tranquila. Era plenamente consciente de que ni siquiera por ser la hija de quien era, podría librarse de morir si Voldemort lo decidía. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuándo accedió a formar parte de aquel plan?

En la fama, en la fortuna, en el dinero… en la gloria. Nunca le había importado demasiado lo que su padre hiciera o dejara de hacer siempre que se le cumpliera el menor de sus caprichos. Era a eso a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Acostumbrarse al lujo era fácil… lo difícil era desacostumbrarse a él. Siempre había vivido en el lujo, del lujo y para el lujo. Pensar en vivir de cualquier otra forma era algo inconcebible e impensable en su cabeza. Siempre lo había tenido todo, absolutamente todo; dinero, yates, joyas, mansiones, coches, hombres… sólo tenía que pedirlo y todo lo que deseaba aparecía ante sus ojos.

Y Harry Potter era guapo. Era muy guapo. Tenía aquella pose de niño rebelde y descuidado, aquel cabello algo largo y salvaje y aquellos increíbles ojos verdes que parecían haber sido tallados directamente del jade. Lo tenía todo. Y ella lo quería todo.

Pero algo se había complicado.

Alguien había conseguido infiltrarse en la organización de Voldemort y habían pasado informes a Harry acerca de quién era ella.

Se movió nerviosa por el salón mientras se dirigía al mueble bar y tomaba un vaso que llenó de vodka sin nada para suavizarlo.

Regulus Black había sido detenido y había corrido el rumor entre los hombres de Voldemort que antes de ser enviado a la prisión de máxima seguridad le había contado a Sirius Black, su hermano mayor, ciertos detalles sobre la nueva droga experimental.

Cho apuró el contenido de su vaso mientras se servía otra vez. Para estas alturas, estaba segura de que Harry ya habría atado cabos. Era muy bueno en su trabajo y mucho más eficiente si trataba algo que tuviese que ver con Voldemort. Los dolores de cabeza, el cansancio y los recuerdos borrosos cada vez que despertaba después de haber pasado la noche con ella… la droga que le había estado suministrando para sonsacarle información era efectiva pero seguramente Harry ya habría descubierto que había estado siendo drogado y si él no lo descubría, alguno de los de la Orden lo haría. No estaban allí sólo por haberse licenciados en los primeros puestos de su clase, no eran estúpidos. Ella lo sabía bastante bien. Y además, siempre estaban pendientes de Harry. Incluso Snape con su humor ácido y sus comentarios sarcásticos siempre estaba pendiente de Harry… lo había visto mirarle cuando se movía por la habitación, cronometrando el tiempo cuando el hombre moreno salía y suspirando aliviado cuando regresa sin un rasguño. Igual que Sirius y Remus. Parecían los guardaespaldas de Harry; si había algo que ellos pudieran evitar que Harry hiciera, lo evitaban… Harry era tratado por ellos como el hijo que ninguno había llegado a tener, cosa bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que Harry era el hijo de quien una vez fueron sus mejores amigos.

Pero lejos de los adultos de la Orden, también los que eran de su edad o más jóvenes estaban pendientes de él. Ronald y Ginebra Weasley, Nott, Blaise… incluso Draco Malfoy, siempre tan independiente y calculador, confiaban en Harry y hacían lo posible para que no le ocurriera nada. Nunca.

Sonrió mientras bebía de nuevo del vaso. A veces envidiaba no tener a nadie que se preocupara por ella como lo hacían por Harry. Y para una vez que había tenido a alguien, le había utilizado y mentido… Pero no le preocupaba eso. Le preocupaba lo otro.

Harry era muy bueno en su trabajo y no dejaría de remover hasta la última piedra para atraparla. Y cuando lo hiciera, nada podría librarla de prisión, ni siquiera su padre. Por una vez, por primera vez en su vida para ser más concisos, Cho Chang se encontró preguntándose si era cierto que la codicia era mala… o incluso peligrosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró a su alrededor. Polvo, escombros y lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez una escalera de lo que ahora ya sólo quedaba la base y parte de la barandilla tirada por algún lugar. Extrañamente a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Harry aún tenía retazos de una parte de su infancia en aquella casa. Recordaba las paredes de un color azulado y los muebles en color cerezo, el calor de la chimenea del salón y la música suave en su cuarto cuando su madre iba a arroparle… Recordaba la encimera de la cocina, blanca y negra, donde James lo sentaba por las mañanas mientras buscaba su biberón en la nevera… y recordaba el olor a jazmín que provenía de la puerta trasera. Colores vivos y llamativos, risas y miradas felices… eran pequeñas pinceladas de los dos años que había vivido allí.

-¿Estás bien? –Remus apareció por lo que quedaba de la puerta-. Lo siento Harry, no recordaba que estuviera en tan mal estado…

-No importa Remus –le sonrió-, gracias por venir conmigo –carraspeó mientras miraba la libreta donde iba apuntando todo lo que tenía que hacer-. ¿Has visto el patio de atrás?

-Necesita reparación en la valla y arrancar los hierbajos, el césped debería ser podado pero por lo demás… -sonrió-… aún hay vida.

Harry le miró extrañado y el hombre le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Harry suspiró y obedeció pisando con cuidado sobre el suelo, intentando no destruir más de lo que ya estaba la casa. Salió al patrio trasero y se acercó a Remus que se había acuclillado en un rincón del jardín y parecía estar observando algo con suma atención. Sonrió cuando vio una pequeña flor creciendo entre los arbustos.

-¿Cómo…

-Es un pensamiento –informó Remus-. A tu madre le gustaban. Recuerdo que tenía todo el borde del jardín, junto a la valla, plantado con estas pequeñas flores… Amarillas, violetas, blancas, rosas, azules… -sonrió-. Cuando eras pequeño y estabas aprendiendo a andar, solía dejarte aquí y tú te dedicabas a mirar la flores en lugar de caminar ignorando a tu padre –Harry sonrió.

-Recuerdo los colores… -le dijo-. ¿Cómo puede seguir viva después de tantos años?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que se ha acostumbrado al clima… -se levantó con un suspiro y miro al chico con una media sonrisa-… es una luchadora, como tú –Harry no contestó, pero la mirada que le dedicó al hombre fue más que elocuente-; sé que ahora parece imposible, pero conseguiremos levantar esta casa Harry. Te lo prometo.

-Se lo debo a ellos Remus –contestó Harry-. Leíste la carta… ellos… ellos tenían una vida para mí en esta casa… y nunca se pudo cumplir –sonrió a medias-. Tengo la sensación de que si lo hago, mi vida se enderezará.

-¿Hablas de Cho? –Harry asintió-. No me gusta decirlo, pero ya te advertimos que no era de fiar.

-Lo sé –frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran "te lo dije" y aunque Remus no lo hubiera hecho del todo, prácticamente lo había dado a entender-. Pero yo… Déjalo… no importa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Remus a quien no le gustaba dejar conversaciones a medias.

-Nada… sólo… sólo creí que casándome con ella, mi vida podría ser un poco más… normal…

-¿Normal? Harry… -rió suavemente-… mira a las personas con las que trabajas, ¿crees que llevan vidas normales? Yo mismo… he tardado ¿cuánto? –preguntó retóricamente- ¿cinco, diez, quince, veinte años? En decirle a Tonks que la quiero –Harry rió acompañándole en su risa-… ¿crees que eso es normal? La vida no se trata de ser normal o no… Se trata de vivirla… Si todo fuera siempre normal, sería demasiado aburrido y entonces, sólo sería un episodio de reposición de una de esas series televisivas a las que Sirius se enganchó hace un par de años.

-¿También tenías que soltarle estos discursos a mi padre? –preguntó sin perder la sonrisa el hombre joven.

-Sólo cuando se ponía en plan caótico de "Lily no me quiere y no me va a querer nunca" –le contestó burlón el mayor. Harry sonrió con algo de melancolía y resignación y Remus frunció el ceño-. Harry, ¿estás bien?

-Sí –contestó inmediatamente el hombre joven mientras se subía las gafas por el puente. Remus le miró.

-Es evidente que no lo estás, podemos pasarnos media hora entre tira y afloja y al final me lo dirás o podemos pasar directamente a la parte en que me lo cuentas –Harry sonrió-. Vamos, suéltalo Potter –bromeó.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansado… de verdad Remus, estoy bien –aseguró.

-¿Tú cansado? Harry te he visto hacer guardias de cuatro días seguidos, salir a una misión, regresar una semana después y aún tener energías para detener a unos mafiosos –le sonrió.

-Es otro tipo de cansancio… -comentó el chico mirando al horizonte.

-Harry… tu padre estuvo enamorado de tu madre durante mucho tiempo antes de que ella siquiera le diera la hora, le costó mucho trabajo conseguir que Lily aceptara que la quería de verdad y más aún convencerla de que si se casaban serían la pareja perfecta –le sonrió afectuosamente-. Antes de Lily existieron otras mujeres pero James nunca llegaba a nada serio con ellas porque según él, "siento que no es la indicada". Cho sólo ha sido una de esas no indicadas en tu vida.

-¿Y cómo sé cuál es la indicada? –preguntó él.

-¿Esta no es una conversación que tendrías que tener con tu padrino? –bromeó Remus.

-No creo que Sirius esté ahora para estas tonterías –contestó Harry.

-Sabes que para Sirius y para mí todo lo que te provoque desánimos no son tonterías –aseguró el hombre.

El teléfono de Harry sonó y el chico contestó de forma inmediata mientras cerraba la boca ante la contestación que iba a darle al hombre.

-¿Sí? –contestó al teléfono. Miró a Remus-. Vamos para allá. Lo sé, lo sé… y por lo que más quieras McGonagall, que Sirius no se entere.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, miró a Remus con ojos culpable y el hombre asintió. Habían pasado muchos momentos juntos y prácticamente sabían hablar sin decirse nada.

-¿Regulus?

-Le han atacado esta noche en Azkaban –dijo Harry.

-¿Gravedad? –Harry chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Harry?

-Está en coma… -contestó-. Sé que es un cabrón pero es el hermano de Sirius y…

-No necesitas convencerme Harry –le sonrió dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro-. Vamos. Yo conduzco. Y por cierto Harry, nunca sabes que es la adecuada hasta que llega.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Siéntate derecha –dijo su madre al ver como la castaña estaba medio tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro-. Te saldrá joroba.

Hermione miró a su hermana que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y resopló.

-Mamá, tengo la espalda perfectamente recta –protestó aunque se sentó derecha en el sofá dedicándole a su madre una mirada irritada-¿feliz? –preguntó sarcástica.

Pero su madre ya había empezado su monólogo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

-Y si te sale joroba, ¿cómo vas a atrapar a algún hombre?

Ginny miró a la madre de Hermione y Blaise contuvo la risa.

-No quiero atrapar a ningún hombre –le replicó Hermione-, y si me sale joroba es mi problema, no el tuyo –añadió volviéndose a tumbar en el sofá tal y como estaba al principio.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! –dijo la mujer entonces-. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera así?

Hermione rodó los ojos hastiada.

-Seguramente me diría que si así estoy cómoda que está bien por él –le contestó la castaña refunfuñando.

Su madre la fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione, demasiado acostumbrada a eso, la ignoró completamente y en su lugar, le preguntó algo que hizo que Sirius sonriera. Definitivamente tenía el mismo carácter que Anthony.

-¿Cuándo dices que os vais de nuevo a España? –preguntó la médico.

Rebecca rodó los ojos. No comprendía a su hermana. Si ella fuera Hermione, una mujer con una carrera, aprovecharía los mejores años de su vida y el cuerpo que tenía su hermana, para buscar marido y fundar una familia. Una familia como la que ella iba a crear con su casi marido. No entendía por qué Hermione disfrutaba peleando con su madre, llevándole la contraria… no entendía por qué a su hermana le gustaba más leer un buen libro que ir de compras con ella ni comprendía por qué no le atraía la idea de trabajar en un magnífico hospital donde seguramente conseguiría que un médico se fijara en ella. ¡Un médico! Ella se había conformado con un abogado… Pero Hermione… ella podía hacerlo. Suspiró mientras veía como su madre y la castaña volvían a tener otra absurda pelea. ¿Tanto le costaba a Hermione cambiar un poco? Sólo se trataba de ponerse vestidos, de coquetear y de encontrar un hombre ¡un solo hombre! No era tan difícil, ¿no? Arrugó la frente mientras las miraba. Nunca comprendería a su hermana mayor por mucho que lo intentara.

-¡Y no pienso alisarme el cabello para la boda! –dijo en aquel momento Hermione que se había alterado bastante cuando su madre había empezado a decir que estaría "más mona" si se vistiera como una mujer en lugar de cómo un intento de hombre.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo –contestó su madre recalcando el verbo-. Todas las damas de honor llevarán el pelo liso –insistió.

Hermione la miró desafiante.

-Entonces quizá no sea dama de honor.

Rebecca la miró y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Estoy deseando ser tu dama de honor y de verdad Becca, que quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz –recalcó-, pero no a costa de cambiarme y convertirme en una muñeca de tarta a la que no reconoceré en cuanto me mire al espejo –Rebecca no contestó.

Ginny miró a Blaise.

-¿Cómo han pasado de hablar de cómo debe sentarse a la boda de Rebecca? –preguntó curiosa.

Blaise le sonrió indulgente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –le preguntó.

-No, déjalo –contestó la pelirroja-. ¿Se sabe algo de Snape? –preguntó tomando un bocadillo del plato que tenía Sirius delante y que parecía dispuesto a comerse sin compartir nada con nadie.

-¡Eh, es mío! –protestó el moreno.

-Sirius deja de portarte como un niño, ¿quieres? –le dijo Blaise-. Ha salido del peligro –dijo esta vez mirando a Ginny-. Se repondrá en un par de semanas aunque si fuera por él mañana mismo saldría del hospital.

-¿La bala ha tocado algún órgano importante? –preguntó esta vez Ron bajando las escaleras -. No hay cucarachas ahí arriba –añadió mirando a la madre de Hermione.

La castaña miró a Ron perpleja y luego a su madre con la boca abierta.

-¿Le has hecho mirar si había cucarachas, mamá? –preguntó incrédula.

-Ninguno –contestó Sirius-… por desgracia está perfectamente.

-De verdad que yo creo que hay cucarachas –se defendió la madre de Hermione.

-¡Mamá! –le reprendió Hermione.

-¡Sirius! –reprobó Ginny.

Blaise movió la cabeza de forma divertida y negativa.

-Se acabó. Os vais pasado mañana –declaró Hermione con voz autoritaria-. Me da igual que me critiques, me juzgues, me mires como si yo no valiera nada… todo eso me da igual mamá, pero no voy a dejar que pisotees a nadie con tus aires de gran señora a la que sólo le importan las apariencias, ¿entiendes? Si no te parece bien la habitación que Ron os ha cedido, estupendo, buscaros un hotel, pero no le mangonees como lo hiciste conmigo durante tanto tiempo –añadió enfadada y con la voz extrañamente calmada. Luego miró a la pelirroja-. Gin, ¿hay algún problema si vamos a casa? –preguntó.

La pelirroja miró a Sirius que asintió despacio.

-No, claro, vamos. –se levantó-. Hasta luego chicos.

Hermione salió de la sala y de la casa de Ron con un fuerte portazo.

-Tiene carácter –dijo Sirius como si hiciera falta decirlo para que se dieran cuenta de ello.

-Estupendo, Sirius, tus dotes detectivescas cada día son mejores… -resopló Ron divertido dándole una palmada en el hombro y riendo divertido.

Blaise se limitó a rodar los ojos. A veces Sirius podría llegar a desesperar incluso al más paciente de los santos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonrió cuando vio salir a una malhumorada enfermera rubia de la habitación de Severus. Parecía que iba farfullando sobre alo acerca de policías y agentes desagradecidos e idiotas que no sabían dar ni siquiera las gracias. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y entró cuando desde dentro escuchó un no suave "pase".

-Potter –le saludó con la cabeza cuando entró.

-Hola Snape, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Por qué no firmas mi alta? Como mi superior inmediato puedes sacarme de este infierno –añadió refunfuñando.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se sentó junto a la cama en una de las sillas que había.

-Veo que estás bien, al menos tu humor sigue siendo el de siempre –añadió. Snape le miró pero no dijo nada.

Severus Snape era todo un misterio, no sólo para los que no le conocían, sino también para aquellos que llevaban años trabajando junto a él. Sirius le odiaba por algún motivo que nunca ninguno de los adultos había querido decirle, y Remus parecía aceptar sus comentarios sarcásticos con deportividad. En cuanto a él… Snape era un profesional; no titubeaba a la hora de cumplir órdenes o delegar, era fuerte, ágil y siempre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para conseguir salvar de alguna manera u otra a cualquiera que tuviera algún problema en alguna misión. Lejos de todo eso, y de la admiración que sentía hacia el hombre, no había nada de amistad entre ellos, debido, seguramente, a la diferencia de sus caracteres.

-Estoy bien, no sé a qué viene tanto escándalo. En nuestro trabajo cientos de veces puedes recibir una bala, me ha tocado a mí, punto final y fin de la discusión –dijo malhumorado.

-Tranquilo. El médico dice que en mañana ya podrás irte pero tendrás que estar una semana de reposo por esa herida. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías allí?

-Pasear –contestó Severus serio. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pasear?

-Ajá –confirmó el hombre.

-¿A esas horas de la noche?

-¿Tienes algún problema sobre cuándo paseo, Potter? –preguntó el mayor.

-Ninguno siempre que no tenga nada que ver con asuntos ilegales o… extraños… -añadió mirándole con advertencia.

Snape ni siquiera se inmutó. Harry Potter era, posiblemente junto a Remus, el único que sabía que Narcisa Black y él habían sido amigos hacía mucho tiempo y que de vez en cuando, ella le daba chivatazos sobre acciones, trabajos o entregas que se daban. Por supuesto que Potter nunca le había dicho abiertamente que sabía que todos esos chivatazos provenían de Narcisa Black, pero había cosas que no era necesario decir para saberlas y esta era una de ellas.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Ya, claro… así que paseando… -Snape enarcó una ceja pero no contestó-. Y supongo que el que estuviera el orfanato donde Malfoy se crió no tiene nada que ver ¿cierto?

-¿Era ese orfanato? No lo reconocí… como todos son iguales… -dijo con indiferencia.

Harry sonrió internamente. Ese hombre era impasible y frío como el mismo hielo. Se alegraba de tenerlo de su bando.

-Vengo de la cuarta planta –informó Harry. Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa no es la planta de…

-Sí –dijo Harry-. Han atacado a Regulus esta noche –Severus le miró pero no dijo nada al respecto-. Está en coma y no saben si despertará para vivir o para morir –añadió ante la muda pregunta del hombre.

-Black no es santo de mi devoción, pero espero que no se haya enterado…

-Aún no le he dicho nada, pero tendré que hacerlo… -contestó Harry.

-Entiendo… -suspiró-… ¿quieres que se lo diga yo?

Harry le miró dejando de jugar con las manos.

-¿Lo harías?

-Black ya me odia, no creo que vaya a odiarme más por decirle que su hermano está más muerto que vivo y que sería mejor que diera el consentimiento para que lo desenchufen de donde quiera que lo tengan para mantenerlo con vida –se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias Snape, pero tengo que hacerlo yo –resopló y se levantó de la silla-. Me voy, Remus está en doble fila frente a la entrada del hospital –informó-. Enviaré a Nott y Blaise a recogerte mañana, sólo avísame cuando te den el alta.

Snape cabeceó en señal de conformidad y cuando Harry estaba llegando a la puerta, le habló.

-Todos nos equivocamos a veces Potter… confiamos en quien no deberíamos confiar y no lo hacemos en quien nos puede salvar el trasero –le dijo llanamente-. Pero que eso no te quite el sueño, nadie te hace responsable de ello.

Harry asintió y le sonrió levemente. Definitivamente ese hombre merecía su respeto. Todo su respeto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se abrió paso entre los grandes hombres del bar que estaban a aquellas horas de madrugada allí sentados, borrachos, con las manos pegadas a grandes vasos de whiskey y a botellines de cervezas, en las penumbras; allí uno miraba por encima del periódico, en el otro rincón una pareja de hombres jugaban a dados y varias monedas brillaban escasamente sobre la mesa. El lugar era oscuro y sombrío, sacado de las mejores novelas del barroco. Cualquier otra mujer ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a entrar en un lugar así, ni tan siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mirar aquella taberna de uno de los peores barrios de Londres.

Pero Narcisa entró en el lugar; alzó la cabeza, sacó pecho y caminó con paso firme y seguro, enfundada en aquellos pantalones negros y aquella camiseta ajustada de color verde y plata; con el cabello recogido con seguridad en una alta coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho, dándole el único toque de color, a parte de sus ojos claros, a su figura oscura. Ignoró deliberadamente los comentarios obscenos a los que estaba ya más que acostumbrada y se dirigió a la mesa del fondo donde la figura envuelta en un abrigo largo negro no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había entrado; mirada acerada, ojos grises y gélidos. Lucius Malfoy.

Siempre le había atraído el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba. Como en las novelas de vampiros, siempre vestido con elegancia y sin ningún otro color que no fuera el negro salvo el plata ocasionalmente, destacando el color acerado de sus ojos que brillaban con aquel punto que sólo los locos consiguen tener. Siempre con el cabello impecablemente perfecto cortado sobre sus hombros, lacio, de un rubio tan intenso que podría pasar por blanco; de piel pálida y mirada penetrante, ademanes majestuosos y gestos estudiados y armoniosos.

Siempre le había atraído Lucius Malfoy. Era innegable el porte aristocrático y la belleza externa que lo rodeaba. Más que atracción, casi podía decir que se había enamorado de él… Resultaba curioso… Se había enamorado de la única persona de quien sabía que nunca debería haberse enamorado… Resultaba curioso y doloroso, todo al mismo tiempo.

Como el caballero que siempre había demostrado ser, se levantó de su silla y movió otra para que ella pudiera sentarse. Narcisa se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, pero ni una sola palabra. Lucius sonrió y se sentó mientras le servía un whiskey bien cargado que ella no rechazó.

-Estás tan espectacular como siempre, Narcisa –aseguró el hombre.

-Y tú sigues tan imponente como siempre –le contestó ella con más de sinceridad que por cortesía.

-Bueno, siempre hay que estar en forma… nunca sabes cuándo vas a tener que huir de la policía –añadió con cierto tono de deje y despreocupación-. Y ahora que hemos cubierto suficiente las apariencias con estos halagos… dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Voldemort te quiere con él –dijo ella llanamente.

Alguien en la mesa de al lado se giró para mirarles y se removió incómodo. Narcisa enarcó una ceja en dirección de aquel hombre y le miró burlona.

-¿Acaso quieres sentarte con nosotros? –le preguntó.

El hombre tardó poco más de dos segundos en levantarse y salir del local después de haber pagado su sucio trago de ron. Narcisa se giró para encarar de nuevo a Lucius y se encogió de hombros.

Lucius sonrió. Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar al lado de ellos si hablaban de Voldemort. Todos lo conocían, bien en persona, bien porque habían tenido tratos con él, bien porque habían escuchado hablar de él. Nadie en su sano juicio querría tener tratos con Voldemort, pero claro, él no estaba en su sano juicio… ¿No era eso lo que decían los informes del psiquiátrico?

-¿Y bien? –preguntó mirando al rubio-. ¿Estás dentro?

-¿Qué puede ofrecerme que no tenga ya? –preguntó interesado.

-Respaldo ante la policía –contestó ella-. Ni uno solo de los que estamos a su servicio hemos tenido nunca problemas con la ley.

-Querrás decir de los que estáis en la escala más alta a su servicio –corrigió Lucius bebiendo de su vaso.

-Eso mismo –concedió la mujer con una sonrisa-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Tú entras en el trato? –preguntó con una media sonrisa lasciva estirando su mano sobre la mesa y colocándola sobre la de ella con una mezcla de posesión y seguridad-. La última vez que nos vimos la cosa no salió muy bien… quizá esta vez pudiéramos intentar tener aquel hijo que siempre quisiste…

Y entonces algo la sacudió de forma atroz. Aquella frase. Aquella simple frase… Un hijo… su hijo… su pequeño… aquello que más había amado y que había tenido que abandonar. Jamás. Jamás volvería a tener ningún otro hijo con nadie, mucho menos con Lucius Malfoy.

-No vuelvas a tocarme –dijo retirando su mano con brusquedad-. Nunca.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Estoy dentro.

Narcisa le entregó una tarjeta con una dirección.

-Mañana a las doce, no te retrases o serás el primero que esté fuera antes de entrar –aseguró.

Y aún sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas, aún sintiendo que podría haber caído rendida a los pies de Lucius otra vez, se levantó con dignidad y caminó hacia la puerta del local, notando la mirada gris sobre su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando salió de la taberna. Iba a ser muy difícil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No se había movido de su lado. Había visto como reprendía a las enfermeras, como discutía con los médicos y como protestaba y gritaba por todo y aunque pareciese estúpido, verle así le había hecho sentirse mejor; si Severus Snape actuaba como siempre era porque estaba tan bien como siempre.

Y era algo estupendo porque necesitaba hablar con alguien de forma urgente.

-La besé –dijo Draco de repente.

Snape no contestó de forma inmediata. Sólo le miró. Le miró con una ceja enarcada, los ojos negros entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-¿La besaste? –preguntó Snape lentamente para asegurarse que era eso lo que su ahijado había dicho-. Bien por ti, ahora dime, ¿a quién besaste?

Draco rodó los ojos y se apartó de la cama donde había estado sentado, sabiendo por experiencia que las reacciones de Severus Snape siempre solían ser impredecibles.

-A Granger –contestó cuando se hubo apartado, a su juicio, lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Severus incorporándose en la cama y quejándose cuando la herida recién cosida le dio un tirón-. ¡Maldita sea! –protestó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado el rubio.

El mayor hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y Draco se relajo visiblemente aunque no dejó de mirarle para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Explícame eso de que la besaste. ¿Besaste a Granger? –preguntó -¿Besaste a alguien a quien tienes que proteger? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Un poco –contestó Draco incómodo. Snape alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo puedes besar a nadie un poco? –preguntó irónico-. Puedes empujar a alguien un poco, puedes ofender a alguien un poco e incluso podríamos aceptar que se puede golpear a alguien un poco, pero ¿cómo puedes besar a alguien un poco? Es como si me dijeras que alguien puede estar un poco muerto; es imposible: o está muerto o no lo está –se encogió de hombros.

Draco le miró enojado por el sarcasmo latente en cada una de las palabras de su padrino y suspiró.

-La besé. Punto –repitió Draco invitándole a que se mantuviera callado-. E iba a aclararlo todo cuando Blaise apareció diciéndome que te habían herido –añadió con cierto resentimiento.

-¡Oh, no! –protestó el aludido-. No vas a echarme la culpa ahora a mí de no haberle dicho a Granger lo que quiera que fueras a decirle. Has tenido dos semanas para hacerlo Draco, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Ahora todo tenía sentido en la cabeza de Severus. No sabía si alegrarse por su ahijado o si levantarse de la cama y darle una paliza. ¡Granger! Había cientos de mujeres en la tierra, altas, bajas, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, exuberantes… amas de casa, dentistas, profesoras, policías… con sentido del humor, con mal genio, con sentido de la honra… Pero no, su ahijado, como siempre y para no variar había ido a lo más complicado. Había besado a Granger, la persona a quien debían proteger. Y conocía lo bastante a Draco para saber que no la hubiera besado si no sintiera por ella algo más que atracción, lo cual implicaba que iba a volver a besarla…

-¿Cómo reaccionó Granger?

Draco le miró y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios casi sin que él quisiera. Snape rodó los ojos. Arrogancia Malfoy. La odiaba.

-De acuerdo y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Hablar con ella y decirle que fue un error –dijo Draco firmemente intentando creerse que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Snape le miró-. No voy a volver a besarla, es mi protegida, no voy a tener una relación con Granger. Además, esa mujer me vuelve loco –añadió como si eso fuera toda la explicación que necesitara.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Snape intentando no reír demasiado fuerte, después de todo, era prácticamente imposible ver a su ahijado alterado.

-Tan pronto parece desvalida como un huracán furioso; puede estar leyendo y de repente saltando sobre el sofá, y tan pronto nos reprende por tomar pizzas y hamburguesas recalcando que no sabemos ni freír un huevo como ella misma está junto al teléfono pidiendo más de cinco pizzas alegando que no tiene ganas de cocinar –enumeró Draco-, y además luego está el tema de…

-Vale, vale, lo he entendido –le cortó Snape-. Creo que ninguna mujer te había hecho nunca despotricar tanto ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué estás insinuando con eso, Severus? –preguntó Draco con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y con la que se le conocía dentro de la oficina.

Severus le sonrió conciliador, un gesto que pocas veces nadie veía aunque por supuesto, esa norma no iba con Draco.

-Insinúo lo que te he dicho muchas veces Draco, que no puedes seguir viviendo de los recuerdos del pasad…

-¿Viste qué pasó? –interrumpió Draco. Severus le miró pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por su padrino-. Te han disparado y aún no me has contado qué pasó.

Snape suspiró. Draco no quería hablar de aquello y no iba a conseguir nada a menos que él quisiera decir algo. Testarudo… ¿por qué diablos había tenido que adoptar precisamente esa característica de él?

-No vi nada… -aseguró-, sólo dos figuras que se movían con agilidad cerca del orfanato; me pareció raro que hubiera alguien a aquellas horas así que di el alto –explicó a su ahijado-, todo iba bien hasta que me identifiqué como policía, entonces empezaron a llover balas de todas partes –recordó esforzándose-, saqué mi arma y disparé un par de veces antes de que me alcanzaran –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que pensaron que habían hecho mucho ruido y desaparecieron –Draco chasqueó la lengua-, por cierto, para mi cumpleaños puedes regalarme otro cuchillo –Draco le miró-, se lo tiré a ellos y creo que herí a uno si eso te sirve de algo.

-Le diré a Lupin que investigue un poco a ver qué puede descubrir –dijo Draco más para sí mismo-. ¿Qué crees que buscaban?

-¿Extraoficialmente? –Draco asintió-. Rapto de niños, aunque no descarto que la zona sur de Londres esté quedándose limpia de prostitutas por arte de magia –añadió con su característico mal humor y cinismo.

Draco sonrió.

-Sí, eso mismo es lo que yo también me temía… -suspiró-. ¿Crees que me estoy equivocando?

-¿Con decírselo a Lupin o con Granger?

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando Snape se portaba como un auténtico cínico sarcástico con él.

-Iré a hablar con Lupin –informó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Draco –lo paró Severus. Él le miró-. Sí, te estás equivocando, pero eso no es algo que yo tenga que decirte, ¿verdad?

Ahogando una maldición Draco salió del cuarto de Severus. El herido de bala suspiró cansadamente. Aquel chico se iba a meter en un lío y seguramente le iba a arrastrar con él… Aunque sinceramente, eso no sería nada nuevo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se miró el rostro lentamente sin reconocer la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. La piel no parecía tan fina como antes y había perdido su blancor para pasar a tener algunas manchas cerca de la zona de la sien derecha y bajo el pómulo izquierdo que, ahora sin maquillaje, se apreciaban perfectamente. Las ojeras enmarcaban un rostro cansado y agotado y los ojos parecían estar cada vez más hundidos.

Se quitó el nudo de la bata y la dejó caer hasta el suelo, a sus pies, mirando entonces el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo. Lo que antes era perfección ahora estaba lleno de cortes, magulladuras, sarpullidos y quemaduras, todo producto de la droga para la que se había ofrecido voluntaria cuando aún estaba en sus orígenes.

Sólo era la sombra de lo que una vez había sido… sólo eso… Respiró profundamente mientras notaba el agradable calor que empezaba a llenar el baño después de que hubiese estado cinco minutos el agua caliente saliendo de la ducha. Agua caliente. Le reblandecía las llagas y con aquella crema para las quemaduras que había comprado hacía un par de semanas, el dolor disminuía considerablemente, al menos todo lo considerablemente que podía hacerlo, que era lo justo para poder dormir un rato sin tener que preocuparse del dolor de la espalda.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Bella ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse. Conocía los pasos de su hermana perfectamente. La figura de Narcisa la miró a través del espejo sin atreverse a avanzar más al ver la espalda de su hermana, su hermosa hermana… No se suponía que debiera terminar con la espalda de ese modo.

-Bella… -musitó Narcisa.

-No –la cortó la morena-. No quiero palabras de lástima, compasión o cualquier otra cosa que se le parezca, Cisa –le dijo firmemente mirándola a través del espejo-. Yo me ofrecí voluntaria y esto es lo que recibo a cambio –se miró en el espejo de nuevo sin decir nada más.

Narcisa respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un par de veces para impedir que las lágrimas se derramaran.

-Me he enterado de vuestra última incursión –dijo cambiando de tema-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Un agente de la Orden estaba cerca del orfanato… creo que era Snape –añadió. Narcisa intentó que el miedo no se reflejara en sus ojos ni el terror en su voz.

-¿Le matasteis?

-No, pero estará un par de semanas herido –añadió la mujer mientras se ponía una crema sobre el pecho donde tenía antiguas cicatrices-. ¿Has hablado con Malfoy?

Narcisa asintió y los ojos azules oscuros, casi negro de Bella se encontraron con los suyos a través del reflejo del cristal.

-Está dentro –contestó confirmando la pregunta que Bella no le había lanzado.

-Bien –se giró hacia su hermana pequeña y le sonrió con suavidad.

-¿Me ayudas a bañarme?

-Claro… tú lo hacías por mí cuando éramos pequeñas… -contestó Narcisa simplemente.

Pocas veces Bellatrix sonreía de verdad y sólo cuando su hermana estaba de por medio. Era una sonrisa brillante, iluminadora, radiante que hacía que la luz de la habitación pareciese aún más incandescente. Narcisa le sonrió de igual modo mientras Bella se metía dentro de la ducha y ella tomaba la esponja con aquel jabón especial para llagas y quemaduras.

Pensó mientras la bañaba con suavidad que Bella siempre la había protegido o que al menos lo había intentado… y que en aquel momento, viéndola desnuda, con la cabeza rapada y el cuerpo lleno de llagas por aquella droga, era Bella quien, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, la necesitaba a ella.

No pudo dejar de pensar, ni un solo segundo mientras le limpiaba la espalda llega de quemaduras y roces, que Bellatrix siempre había tenido una piel suave y sedosa… y que quizá la seguiría teniendo si Voldemort no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas… Aunque eso era algo que ya nunca iba a poder saber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Respiró profundamente. Podía trabajar durante días enteros sin cansarse, ver heridas, sangre, agujas, atender a personas que pesaban el doble que ella y examinar a los niños con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarles aunque la noticia que tuviera que dar fuera pésima… pero era incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que su madre durante más de dos horas y no acabar discutiendo.

Lo había intentado. De verdad que lo había intentado pero a veces… era sencillamente imposible… Sonrió a medias. ¿Qué cara pondría su madre si supiera que su marido había sido agente de la Orden en lugar del perfecto dentista como ella creía? Suspiró. Sólo lo lamentaba por Rebecca… después de todo, quizá tenía un punto de salvación… pero sólo una pequeña esperanza… muy pequeñita…

_(flashback)_

_-¡Hermione! –la llamó Rebecca cerrando la puerta._

_-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó enfadada la castaña. En cuanto vio que se trataba de su hermana suavizó el gesto-. Perdona Beca –le dijo sinceramente._

_-Sólo quería despedirme de ti –contestó Rebecca sin atreverse a decir demasiado conociendo perfectamente el humor de su hermana mayor cuando se enfadaba._

_-Tú no tienes que irte… -le aseguró Hermione-… puedes quedarte… es sólo que mamá consigue sacarme de mis casillas._

_-¿Tanto te costaría Hermione? –preguntó con voz lastimera la pequeña de los Granger. Hermione la miró-. ¿Tanto te costaría ser un poco más como mamá quiere que seas? –le preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Qué tiene de malo trabajar en un buen hospital, vestir más femenina, ser más dulce, no mostrar tu mal genio, encontrar un marido médico y hacer feliz a tu madre mientras te quedas en casa cuidando de tus hijos?_

_Hermione la miró. ¿Realmente su hermana pensaba así? Negó suavemente con la cabeza. No lo entendía. Rebecca nunca iba a entenderla._

_-Rebecca… no lo entiendes… nunca lo has entendido… -dijo Hermione con un suave suspiro -… ¿Para qué quiero casarme con un médico si yo soy médico?_

_-Pero Hermione…_

_-Algún día lo entenderás, Rebecca. Cuando dejes de jugar a ser la princesa de los cuentos y te des cuenta de que hay todo un mundo y que a veces, los príncipes son sapos –añadió medio divertida._

_-¿Te refieres a Mark?_

_-Nadie va a hacerme daño Rebecca –contestó por toda respuesta-. Nadie. Puedo cuidar de mí misma, soy médico, tengo mi vida y puedo seguir teniéndola sin que nadie se inmiscuya en ella…Te quiero, cariño –le dijo sinceramente-. Nunca, pase lo que pase, nunca lo dudes… pero mamá a veces… -suspiró-… Intenta hablar con ella y que me entienda, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-No te prometo nada –contestó Rebecca sin comprometerse demasiado._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó la pelirroja de forma tentativa.

Hermione asintió.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado –se disculpó la médico-. A veces puede llegar a ser realmente…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada… la familia no se elige… -Hermione resopló pero sonrió divertida por aquella comparación.

-No, supongo que no.

-¿Quién es Mark? –preguntó la pelirroja doblando a la izquierda y mirando por el retrovisor un par de veces.

-¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?

-Escuché a tu hermana preguntar por…

-Una historia muy larga con un final amargo –se limitó a decir la médico-. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora…

-¿Una mala experiencia? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Algo así –comentó Hermione sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Ginny comprendía cuando tenía que cambiar de tema y la parquedad de Hermione a la hora de hablar era el indicativo para que lo hiciera.

-¿Me vas a contar qué pasó entre Malfoy y tú?

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja tan rápido, que creyó que se iba a romper el cuello de lo fuerte que le crujieron las vértebras.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Ya, claro… por eso hace dos semanas que no os habláis.

-Bueno –se defendió ella-, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero Malfoy no es precisamente la mejor persona para mantener una conversación civilizada.

-Ya, y tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta pero… -frunció el ceño-… no conozco esta zona… Ron y su maldita manía de cambiar de piso cada dos por tres por seguridad, te juro que a veces creo que está loco… -añadió.

-Yo sí, trabajé durante algunos meses en el centro de urgencias de aquella esquina –señaló-. ¿lo ves? –la pelirroja asintió-. Gira a la derecha y, si no me equivoco, luego llegaremos a una rotonda, la segunda salida y todo recto y estaremos cerca de la agencia –dijo mientras jugaba con el colgante en forma de fénix.

-Vale, ya la veo –contestó Ginny girando y viendo a lo lejos la rotonda que le había indicado Hermione-. Como iba diciendo… tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero soy bastante observadora así que ya puedes contarme qué ha pasado si no quieres que aplique contigo mis técnicas de interrogatorio.

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú sólo colaboras con ellos, no eres agente.

-Técnicamente sí lo soy –le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa bastante peligrosa-. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Hermione la miró enarcando una ceja el reconocer el tono burlón-. Oh, vamos Hermione… Si no es porque soy agente, cuéntamelo sólo porque se te ve que necesitas desahogarte –le pidió casi como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Si le dices a alguien que esta conversación ha tenido lugar, lo negaré incluso aunque eso suponga cometer perjurio, ¿me entiendes? –Ginny apartó la mano del volante para levantarla haciendo una promesa muda con una sonrisa divertida en los ojos.

-¿Sabes que desde que estás con nosotros se te da muy bien eso de amenazar de forma sutil?

-Me besó –dijo simplemente ella ignorando la última pregunta de la pelirroja quien la miró esperando más información-. Draco me besó.

Hermione estaba segura de que si la pelirroja hubiera ido un poco más rápida habrían terminado teniendo un accidente por el volantazo que dio cuando se giró a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Los ojos en la carretera! –le gritó la médico.

Ginny obedeció y respiró.

-Explícame eso –pidió.

-Draco me besó –repitió Hermione y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios-… y yo le correspondí.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Sólo fue un beso –se apresuró a decir Hermione-. Y no creo que fuera importante porque ha estado dos semanas sin decirme absolutament…

-Es así como actúa Draco cuando algo le importa de verdad –la interrumpió la pelirroja-. Se aleja de lo que le importa para protegerlo… Es una actitud estúpida pero… -se encogió de hombros indicándole que no había nada que hacer a ese respecto.

-Seguramente sólo quería probar algo –comentó Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia pese a saber que tenía importancia.

-Draco nunca besa a sus protegidas. Jamás –dijo Ginny firmemente-. Si lo ha hecho es porque…

-Déjalo Gin –le pidió Hermione antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo-. Estoy bien. Soy una mujer segura de sí misma y no es la primera vez que me besan –añadió.

-Pero sí la primera que te afecta tanto ¿me equivoco? –preguntó la pelirroja.

No. No se equivocaba en absoluto. Le había gustado que la besara y le había gustado besarle… Se sentía protegida cerca de él… quizá tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de la primera vez que lo vio… pero el caso es que se sentía segura junto a él… quizá el beso hubiese resultado tan espectacular y tan apasionado por ese motivo… Pero no estaba preparada para admitir que le había gustado; no estaba preparada para admitir que le gustaba nadie y no estaba preparada, definitivamente, para admitir que podría llegar a enamorarse de ese hombre… No, definitivamente, Hermione decidió que no quería seguir esa conversación y se cruzó de brazos esperando que ella entendiera la indirecta.

La chica sonrió a medias.

-Bien, como quieras, pero terminarás contándomelo… no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que el hecho de que no quieras saber nada de todo eso tiene algo que ver con ese tal Mark… -contestó Ginny ligeramente distraída mirando por el retrovisor.

-Ya que estamos por aquí, ¿puedes parar en el hospital? Podría recoger los análisis que le hice a Harry –dijo con aquella chispa en los ojos.

Ginny sonrió.

-Te resulta imposible mantenerte alejada del hospital ¿no?

Hermione le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

La risa de Ginny aún sonaba cuando giró el volante siguiendo las instrucciones de Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry entró en el bar y se dirigió al camarero con una aparente tranquilidad que no sentía. Meterse allí era como si una oveja fuera a meterse al matadero y él lo sabía; aquel bar sólo era frecuentado por lo peor de Londres y entre esos "lo peor" él mismo les había metido en la cárcel un par de veces. Se sentó en un taburete y le hizo una señal al camarero que rodó los ojos.

-Potter –dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Conners, veo que te acuerdas de mí.

Era un hombre robusto, de espaldas anchas y ojos fijos y vivarachos; espeso bigote bajo una nariz roja e hinchada y una boca firme sobre una mandíbula prominente. El cabello siempre recogido en una coleta baja, atada en la nuca y cayendo hasta media espalda y la piel curtida por el sol y las peleas del bar. Llevaba sobre la camiseta negra y los pantalones vaqueros un delantal blanco y sobre el hombro un paño que seguramente utilizaba para limpiar los vasos y que explicaría por qué los vasos nunca estaban limpios.

-Estoy limpio –dijo el hombre.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

-Por supuesto –contestó-, no he venido por ti.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, algunos habían dejado de beber y otros habían dejado de jugar para prestar atención a la joven figura del agente al que todos, en mayor o menor medida, conocían.

-¿Alguno de estos ha hecho algo? –preguntó señalando el bar en general.

-No que yo sepa –contestó de nuevo Harry.

-Entonces, ¿qué buscas en mi bar?

Harry sonrió y deslizó un billete sobre la mesa al alcance de Conners que lo tomó y miró al agente.

-Información –dijo simplemente.

-Veo que me entiendes –contestó Harry-, así que dime que has oído de Cho Chang últimamente –volvió a repetir Harry.

-Jefe, si te lo digo, soy hombre muerto.

-Y si no lo haces también –le sonrió de forma siniestra Harry-. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Poco –contestó de forma escueta. Harry le miró insistentemente y el hombre resopló-. Se habla que está a buen recaudo en una casa del este a nombre de Avery –dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Aleixandre Avery? –preguntó. El camarero asintió-. ¿Qué más?

-Nada –Harry le miró amenazante-. Ya te dije que era poco lo que sabía –se defendió el hombre.

-Tú no empiezas a hablar si no tienes nada que decir, así que venga, cuéntame lo que sepas o te cerraré este lugar antes de que puedas decir "la magia no existe"

Conners resopló. Sabía que Potter hablaba en serio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	13. Una noche larga II

**Agradecimientos capítulo 8: unkatahe, RociRadcliffe, Iaanita, gloridhel, Krissalis Potter, Sami-Maraurder girl, chepita1990, beautibly92, harrymaniatica, pekelittrell, margara, mari, Nani, saisai jk, Belin03, Kiitah, oromalfoy, ZhirruUrie, Aliena, Iaanita Balder, kmylita, Terry Moon, Annkora, Arya.Black. Cullen, Alevivancov, hija de la noche, duchita, Amedelune**

**Agradecimientos capítulo 9: chepita1990, unkatahe, lauriska Malfoy, kmylita, hija de la noche, Iaanita Balder, Krissalis Potter, RociRadcliffe, kari-uchiyama, Kiitah, ZhirruUrie, mariapotter2002, beautifly92, pekelittrell, margara, Sami-Maraurder girl, Gloridhel, Alevivancov, Duciell (tú y tus super reviews, me encantan:D), Esme Black, Aliena, Dubhesigrid**

Capítulo 10

-¡Se ha comido mis fresas! –protestó el rubio.

Blaise sonrió mientras lamía la cuchara con los restos de la leche condensada. En serio, le encantaba aquello… tendría que ir a comprar otro bote para que su pelirroja no se diera cuenta de que se había comido él solo más de medio bote de leche condensada… ¿existiría algún sitio de "adictos a la leche condensada anónimos" o algo así?

-Sólo son fresas –le contestó Blaise con naturalidad.

-¡Eran mis fresas! –repitió Draco enfadado sentándose de golpe en la silla frente a Blaise- ¿Qué? –preguntó al notar como su amigo lo miraba.

-¿Todo este jaleo por unas fresas? –meneó la cabeza-. No lo creo.

-¿Dónde está Nott? –preguntó el rubio decidiendo cambiar de tema después de fulminar con la mirada, sin demasiado éxito por cierto dado que él ya estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas, a Blaise.

-Está con Severus –se encogió de hombros-. No tengo ni idea –añadió al ver que el rubio abría la boca para decir algo más.

Peligroso. Definitivamente cuando Draco estaba enfadado podía resultar muy peligroso. De echo, Draco daba bastante más miedo que él, quien, siendo de piel negra, solía causar aún bastantes sustos a según qué personas a ciertas horas de la noche y de la madrugada si se lo encontraban por la calle. Pero Draco daba más miedo. Rubio, piel pálida, casi siempre vestido de negro y aquellos ojos grises de un color tan extraño y tan poco común que la gente lo miraba dos veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos eran de ese color.

Había visto a más de un hombre ponerse nervioso sólo por la presencia de Draco en un interrogatorio y sabía perfectamente que dentro de los muros de Azkaban conocían a Malfoy como el diablo de ojos grises por el mal genio que tenía cuando se enfadaba.

-Genial… -se pasó la mano por el cabello-. Maldito Severus… -masculló a continuación.

¿Maldiciendo a Severus? Aquello sí que debía ser grave. Apartó su atención de la leche condensada y miró a su amigo con cierta preocupación.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Severus ha tenido la estúpida idea de hablarme acerca de algo y ahora no puedo sacarme la conversación de la cabeza ni tampoco el motivo de la conversación –añadió con tono quejumbroso.

Blaise supo que no debía reírse si apreciaba su vida en algún sentido.

-¿Y ese motivo tiene nombre? –preguntó suspicaz Blaise.

-Tranquilo, no es pelirroja ni tiene un hermano que te matará en cuanto se entere de que te estás acostando con ella –el agua que Blaise estaba bebiendo en aquel momento salió de su boca mojando toda la mesa y haciendo sonreír a Draco. Adoraba cuando lograba sorprender a alguien-. ¿Qué? –preguntó- ¿En serio creías que no me había dado cuenta? Dame un poco de crédito, Zabinni –le dijo-. Puedo llegar a ser bastante observador…

-Ya… ¿cuándo dices que nos has visto?

-Hace un par de meses… deberías cerrar la puerta de tu despacho cuando estéis besándoos –le indicó-. A no ser que queráis que se entere toda la oficina, claro –añadió con condescendencia.

-Muy gracioso… ¿tú también besas a ese motivo que no es pelirroja? –le preguntó burlón.

-Ese es el motivo –le contestó Draco gruñendo. Blaise le miró y Draco resopló-. Besé a Granger, ella me devolvió el beso y no me he sentido así en toda mi maldita vida, pero es mi protegida y tengo que decirle que todo fue un error. Fin de la conversación.

Blaise no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la puerta del apartamento se abrió y las dos mujeres entraron entre ocasionales carcajadas e hipidos divertidos. Blaise miró a Ginny que parecía estar cubierta de algo muy similar a ¿batido de chocolate?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó Blaise riendo suavemente.

-Nada –contestó Ginny sin perder la sonrisa-. Ponme el bolso en el perchero por favor Hermione.

-Claro –aceptó la castaña tomando el bolso de ella y el suyo propio sin dejar de reír-. ¿Y has visto la cara de…

-No, lo mejor ha sido cuando Peterson se ha caído con el batido y…

-Te prometo que no me había reído tanto desde hacía años...

Blaise y Draco se miraron. ¿Peterson? Fue Blaise quien hizo la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Quién diablos es Peterson? –le preguntó a Ginny-. ¿Y por qué parece que te hayas revolcado en batido de chocolate?

-Porque es lo que parece cuando te has revolcado en batido de chocolate –dijeron las dos mujeres como si fuera más que evidente y obvio aquello.

-¿Cómo?

-Entramos en una cafetería a tomar un refresco, Ginny resbaló y cayó –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cocina y tomaba un vaso que llenó de agua bien fría del grifo.

-Con tan mala suerte que caí sobre alguien que entraba detrás de nosotras.

-Dos chicos –concretó Hermione disfrutando de la cara de Blaise al escuchar aquello.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estés cubierta de chocolate? –preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido que no acababa de entender nada.

-Pues que alcé la mano para sujetar lo primero que pude y resultó ser una bandeja de una de las mesas que se cayó sobre los dos, sobre Jhon y sobre mí.

-Deja que adivine, había un batido de chocolate en la bandeja –dijo Draco que parecía encontrar la situación ligeramente más divertida que lo que la encontraba su amigo.

-Premio –contestó la pelirroja-. Así que terminamos los dos cubiertos de batido.

-Lo divertido de verdad fue cuando Robert quiso ayudarte –convino Hermione con una sonrisa que, a ojos de Draco, la hacía ver realmente apetecible y besable-. Casi termina él también achocolatado.

-Pero tú le salvaste – contestó la pelirroja con cierto tono burlón.

Los ojos de Draco pasaron de estar ligeramente divertidos a parecer fríos mientras miraba a Hermione. La mujer enarcó una ceja preguntándole en silencio desde cuándo ella tenía que darle explicaciones de nada.

-Y en agradecimiento te dio su número.

-No pienso llamarle –apuntó Hermione que se sintió turbada por la mirada de Draco.

-¿Por qué no? –la pelirroja frunció la nariz de forma graciosa.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –preguntó Draco demasiado inocente para ser verdad- ¿Y por qué habéis ido allí? Se supone que teníais que venir de regreso aquí inmediatamente después de salir de casa de Ronald ¿no?

Blaise sabía cuando su amigo estaba a punto de estallar y sabía que cuando pasara eso sería mejor permanecer alejado de él. Decidió llevarse a la pelirroja también de la línea de fuego.

-Vamos, necesitas una ducha –le dijo tomándola del brazo de forma suave y gentil-. Odio el chocolate… -le susurró cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Draco, estábamos en el hospital recogiendo los análisis de Harry –contestó Gin-. Iba a llamarte pero vi los dos sabuesos que nos escoltaban fielmente –frunció el ceño-. Por cierto, son demasiado evidentes y respecto a ti –miró a Blaise con una sonrisa-, seguro que puedo hacer algo para hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto al chocolate –añadió con un guiño pícaro que sólo Hermione alcanzó a ver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Apenas se había sentado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Remus y Sirius venían en silencio, el primero preocupado, el segundo apesadumbrado y eso era algo bastante difícil de ver en Sirius.

-¿Estás bien, padrino?

-Sí, solo… cansado… -articuló de forma cansada-… voy a dormir un poco.

-¿Sir… -iba a volver a llamarle, pero Remus le indicó que lo dejara tranquilo. Frunció el ceño pero asintió-. Que descanses –consiguió decir.

Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida. Harry se giró hacia Remus y le pidió una explicación en silencio.

-Le acaban de dar la noticia –Harry le miró-. Lo he encontrado en su despacho mirando la fotografía de cuando era pequeño y estaba con Regulus.

-Joder… -masculló Harry-. Iba a decírselo mañana… no quería que se enterase por otro… ¿quién se lo ha dicho? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza las escaleras por las que Sirius había desaparecido simulando estar bien pero sin engañar a ninguno de los dos.

-Rokett –informó Remus-. ¿Sabes algo?

-Coma indefinido. Si no despierta para morir, lo hará para pasar una cadena perpetua en Azkaban –contestó Harry-. ¿También sabe eso? –Remus asintió-. ¿Y no se ha emborrachado? –preguntó.

Remus sonrió y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Me prometió que no lo haría hasta el fin de semana –contestó. Miró el reloj-… Y aún faltan… quince minutos –Harry rió.

-Voy a matar a Rokett –informó el más joven-. Se la tiene jurada a Sirius desde hace más de ocho años y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para putearle –Remus asintió; Harry tenía razón-. Seguro que no ha perdido tiempo en ir a decírselo…

-No te exaltes demasiado… cuando termine de hablar con él se le habrán quitado las ganas de ir contando las noticias de los informes confidenciales –Harry asintió a medias y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Remus le miró preocupado al ver que Harry cerraba los ojos y se quitaba las gafas con un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… me duele la cabeza… -contestó él-… supongo que son los efectos secundarios de la maldita droga… -se resignó.

-¿Y tú de donde vienes? –preguntó entonces Remus viendo que el joven agente aún llevaba los zapatos y no se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero, regalo de Sirius por su último cumpleaños.

-Conners –se limitó a decir Harry. Remus le miró-. Y ahórrate el sermón, ¿de acuerdo? No tendría que haber ido solo, tendría que haber llamado a alguien, al menos a ti, es un sitio peligroso, podría no haber salido de allí, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… -dijo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan bueno con los sermones –se felicitó irónicamente Remus haciéndole reír-. ¿Qué querías de Conners? –preguntó ahorrándose el decirle que aquel era un bar peligroso si no sabía con quién y cómo debía tratar.

-Información –abrió los ojos y por unos instantes Remus creyó estar delante de los ojos de Lily, tan brillantes como puros y decididos-. ¿Es de fiar?

-Es una de mis fuentes principales –reconoció Remus- ¿Está en algún lío?

-No que yo sepa –contestó Harry-. ¿Qué interés tienes tú en eso?

-Me ha sacado de algún que otro lío en alguna ocasión –se encogió de hombros-. Puedes fiarte de lo que te ha dicho.

Harry se puso las gafas.

-¿Conoces a Aleixandre Avery?

Remus enarcó una ceja. Harry sonrió. Aquello significa que sí le conocía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Te dije que hablaríamos de esto más tarde –le recordó él con una sonrisa invitándola a que se sentara. Hermione negó con la cabeza-. ¿Tienes miedo de sentarte a mi lado? No muerdo, ¿sabes?

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, además, hay muchos animales que no necesitan morder para matar a sus presas –le dijo ella sarcástica-. Me lo has demostrado durante estas dos semanas.

Draco sonrió a medias sabiendo que tenía razón y él también se levantó para mirarla, satisfecho de que Hermione retrocediera un par de pasos al encontrarse frente a su imponente estatura.

-No sabes lo difícil que es par mí, Granger, así que no te atrevas a juzgarm…

-¡Y para mí también lo es, maldita sea! –le gritó ella entonces. Draco enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada para acallar su grito de protesta-¡No es nada fácil tener que reconocer que me gustó ese maldito beso! –continuó gritando-. ¡No puedo sentir nada por nadie, no quiero sentir nada por nadie y todo me iba bien! –añadió mirándolo como si fuera el culpable de todo, incluyendo el calentamiento global-. ¡Hasta que tú me besaste, Malfoy!

Estalló. Draco la miró. Hermione Granger había estallado. Y era algo normal, completamente normal. No había estallado cuando habían matado a Amanda, tampoco cuando habían intentado matarla, tampoco cuando él la había besado y tratado de aquella forma tan indiferente… Había mantenido la calma en todo momento, la cabeza fría aunque seguramente por dentro había estado tan caliente como un volcán en erupción. Hasta aquel momento. Ahora era cuando había estallado de verdad.

-Yo tampoco puedo permitirme el sentir nada por nadie –le contestó él frío mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos. -Fue un error –dijo simplemente él-. Un error que no volverá a ocurrir.

Hermione le miró confundida y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Es que ese hombre no la había escuchado gritar? O quizá era sólo que disfrutaba descolocándola de aquella forma… sí, seguramente era eso… Estaba loco. Frunció el ceño, quizá debería hablar con algún psicólogo, hablaría con Neville, seguro que él conocía a alguno que pudiera curar a Malfoy de lo que fuera que tuviera en ese arrogante cabeza.

-¿No estás de acuerdo? –insistió él. Hermione le miró-. Ese beso fue un error.

Un error. Eso era ella para él. Solamente un error. Nada más que aquello. Sonrió de forma amarga. Por supuesto que aquel beso sólo había sido un error. No podía haber sido nada más. ¿En qué maldito momento había pensado que el calor que la había inundado cuando él la había besado, podría significar algo? No. Ella era el error, no aquel beso… como tampoco había sido un error su relación con Mark, el error en la relación había sido ella… Sacudió la cabeza para apartar de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos que juró no volver a tener y miró a Draco Malfoy de forma diferente.

Él lo notó. Vacía. Era como si de repente, ella estuviera vacía.

-Claro… un error… -dijo ella al ver que Malfoy la miraba como si estuviera esperando una respuesta-. ¿Qué más podría ser? Por un momento pensé que…

-¿Pensaste qué, Granger?

-Nada, olvídalo Malfoy. No pensé nada… -le contestó ella fría-. Ese es mi problema, que siempre cometo errores y siempre termino pagando por ellos…

Había algo en su voz, en su tono, en sus ojos que hicieron que Malfoy le prestara atención. Algo debía de haberle hecho mucho daño para que hablara con tanto cinismo. Resultaba curioso. Él también hablaba de aquel modo.

-Granger… -empezó a decir él.

Pero Hermione levantó una mano.

-No, tienes razón Malfoy, un error… mi vida está llena de errores y nunca aprendo… -le sonrió con suavidad y tristeza y lo que él pudo apreciar como amargura-. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que vestirme para salir a cenar.

-¿Vas a llamar a ese tipo del batido de chocolate?

Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que lo dijo. Hermione le miró. Draco la miró y ella negó suavemente.

-¿Qué más te da a ti? Acabas de decir que ese beso fue un error… Y aunque no te interese lo más mínimo, esta noche salgo con Ron, así que no te preocupes, estaré protegida –dijo con ironía remarcando la última palabra enmarcándola con falsas comillas hechas con sus propios dedos-. No quiero ser la culpable de tus errores Malfoy. Estoy cansada de serlo siempre. Buenas noches.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía Granger para dejarle siempre con la palabra en la boca y hacerle sentir al mismo tiempo que era un idiota? Aún refunfuñando, tomó su chaqueta colocándosela para ocultar su arma y salió del apartamento. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o terminaría volviéndose loco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dejó en la sala de estar a Harry y Remus que estaban vestidos completamente para hacer una pequeña excursión nocturna. Levantó una ceja en dirección al joven agente y a su pareja y éste sólo la besó suavemente en la mejilla indicándole que Sirius estaba arriba.

-¿Se puede saber dónde vais?

-De paseo –dijo Harry sarcástico mientras se aseguraba que su arma estuviese con el seguro antes de meterla en el pantalón y la sujetara allí ocultándola con la camisa.

-¿De paseo? –preguntó Tonks

Remus aseguró su propia arma además de otra más que guardó en el tobillo sujeta con una cinta elástica.

-De paseo –corroboró el hombre.

-Entiendo… ¿necesitáis que vaya con vosotros?

-Hemos avisado a Blaise y Nott –dijo Remus entonces.

-Además –añadió Harry al ver que ella abría la boca para, seguramente protestar-, Sirius te necesita más –contestó Harry-. Que no se entere que nos hemos marchado si no es del todo necesario, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió.

-¿Puedo al menos saber dónde vais de paseo? –preguntó mordaz.

-A buscar a alguien –contestó Harry. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla-. Cuida de Sirius y no dejes que beba demasiado.

Mientras Harry desaparecía por la puerta, Remus la besó en los labios de forma dulce y suave y ella le acarició la mejilla cuando se separaron, la puerta aún abierta, pero sin Harry que había decidido darles algo de privacidad.

-Ten cuidado –le pidió Tonks.

-Lo tendré. Te quiero –la besó fugazmente y salió por la puerta, alcanzando a escuchar un suave "yo también" por parte de ella.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta a la que llamó, esperando pacientemente a que Sirius dijera un leve "pasa" con voz rasposa.

No podía decir que se hubiese sorprendido al ver entrar a su sobrina Nynphadora a la habitación y pese a la sombra de humor negro que le cubría, consiguió sonreír, levemente, pero una sonrisa después de todo cuando ella se tropezó con el perchero tirando parte de la ropa que había allí.

-Sigo sin entender cómo eres tan buena camuflándote cuando es más que evidente que sigues siendo tan torpe como cuando eras pequeña –se burló él dejándose caer en la cama y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo mientras suspiraba pesadamente sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?

-Claro que lo recuerdo –se hizo a un lado de la cama cuando notó el crujir del colchón cuando ella se hubo sentado-. Eran buenos tiempos ¿verdad?

La pequeña mano de ella se deslizó hasta el pecho de Sirius, descubierto por la camisa desabrochada, y se mantuvo allí quieta, abrazándole.

Podían estar de aquel modo durante horas enteras, en silencio, sin decir nada, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin comer… sólo estando el uno junto al otro. Cualquiera podría juzgar que eran una pareja que mantenían una relación sentimental… y cualquiera que afirmara eso estaría completamente equivocado. Lejos de ser familia, Sirius y Tonks nunca podrían estar juntos porque eran tan iguales y parecidos que les resultaba imposible pensar en eso.

Pero eran amigos. Eran muy buenos amigos, los mejores que existían. Se cuidaban mutuamente desde que tenían uso de razón; Sirius siempre había representado el papel de hermano mayor, protector y celoso que no dejaba que nadie hiciera daño a Tonks y ella… bueno… ella solía ser la parte sensata de Sirius, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

-¿Te ha llamado Remus?

-Ya le conoces, temía que le hicieras ir de bar en bar buscando consuelo en el fondo de una botella sin que alguien intentase primero razonar contigo –contestó ella divertida.

El silencio se apoderó de la amplia habitación. Decorada en tonos sobrios, con muebles en tonos oscuros y colores elegantes y discretos, aquella habitación representaba lo que Sirius era… un hombre que había aprendido a madurar a base de no tener más remedio que hacerlo, pero la fotografía de aquella gran moto colgada tras la puerta, indicaba que incluso el hombre más maduro, tenía derecho a querer sentirse niño otra vez de vez en cuando.

-No tienes la culpa, Sirius –le dijo ella entonces.

-¿No la tengo? –preguntó él-. Entonces, ¿por qué siento como si la tuviera? Es mi hermano pequeño, se supone que debería de haber podido hacer alo por él antes de que se convirtiera en lo que se convirtió…

-Sirius… nunca pudiste hacer nada por él. ¿No lo ves? Regulus y tú siempre fuisteis diferentes, muy diferentes, era como si pertenecierais a dos mundos completamente distintos. Él eligió su camino y tú el tuyo… -sonrió-. Y ambos siempre fuisteis igual de tercos y cabezotas –añadió.

-No sé si rezar para que despierte o para que muera –confesó Sirius-. Quiero que muera para poder estar en paz… pero quiero que viva para que pague por todo lo que ha hecho…

-Entonces sólo reza –le sugirió ella con una media sonrisa-. Yo lo haré por ti –añadió.

El brazo de Sirius la rodeó por los hombros y la mujer, se descalzó y subió los pies del todo a la cama, acomodándose junto a su tío, junto a su amigo.

-Gracias… -susurró Sirius.

-No tienes que darlas…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No se esperaba que fuera ella cuando cogió el teléfono de la habitación. Hacía veinte minutos que Nott le había dejado solo después de recibir una llamada de Potter y no le había dicho qué iban a hacer. Theo se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y a mirarle con cierta diversión mientras lo hacía, así que Severus únicamente había podido rodar los ojos y decirle un simple "cuidado con lo que hacéis que luego tengo que cuadrar los números en los informes"

Luego había sonado el teléfono de la habitación y esperando que fuera Draco para decirle que se estaba portando como un idiota y que él tenía razón y que no iba a cometer un error simplemente por no dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, lo había tomado. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba que fuera ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Una pregunta. Una única pregunta. Sencilla y fácil de contestar. Pero no cuando quién te la hacía era tu enemigo.

-Sí, la bala no me ha rozado ningún órgano interno, saldré mañana si a estos estúpidos matasanos quieren –gruñó.

Escuchó la risita de Narcisa Black al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Sí, ya veo que estás bien –dijo simplemente.

Severus suspiró.

-¿Por qué has llamado Narcisa?

-Esta preocupada –contestó ella rápidamente.

Severus sonrió. No era agente de la unidad especial por su atractivo ni su don de gentes, precisamente.

-De acuerdo, estabas preocupada. Ahora, ¿por qué has llamado realmente?

Casi podía jurar que veía a Narcisa jugueteando con el cable del teléfono enredándolo en sus dedos mientras buscaba una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

-Era Bella –dijo Narcisa ignorando la pregunta de él. Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo el silencio ligeramente-. ¿Severus?

-Sigo aquí, ¿tu hermana está bien?

-No sabía que te preocupara Bella –contestó Narcisa sonriendo ligeramente.

-Y no me preocupa. Bellatrix y yo nunca fuimos agradables el uno con el otro, pero tú la quieres, es tu hermana, es normal que la quieras –añadió rápidamente antes de que ella abriera la boca para contestar-. Me preocupo por ti.

-Está bien. Tu cuchillo hirió al otro –dijo absteniéndose de dar nombres-. Ella está bien… dentro de lo que cabe…

-Cisa… -suspiró cansado-… ¿en qué diablos estáis metidos ahora?

-Regulus ya os lo debe haber contado –contestó ella.

-Regulus está ahora mismo tres plantas por encima de la mía, en coma, y no saben si sobrevivirá –le respondió él sereno.

Narcisa no contestó. No sabía qué contestar. Después de todo, Regulus era su primo.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué has llamado? –preguntó él pacientemente.

Narcisa sonrió a su pesar. Era una de las pocas personas con las que Severus Snape nunca perdía la paciencia, algo bastante fácil de lograr, por cierto.

-Lucius está dentro –le dijo casi en un susurro.

Severus notó la preocupación en la voz de quien una vez fue su amiga y la mujer a la que había amado en silencio siempre.

-¿Estás bien? –ella asintió y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía verla por teléfono, él interpretó el silencio como una negativa-. Cisa, puedes salir de ahí… yo podría…

-No puedo dejar a mi hermana sola –contestó Narcisa.

-Pero tú no eres como ellos –insistió Severus.

-No puedo abandonar a Bella… no ahora… -repitió la mujer al otro lado del teléfono. "no ahora que puede morir en cualquier momento" añadió en su mente para sí misma.

La desesperación estaba en el sonido de la mujer y Severus se instó a sí mismo a calmarse antes de ponerse a maldecir a diestro y siniestro y a lanzar juramentos que hubieran logrado sonrojar al borracho más sincero.

-Cisa… Podría hacer que Bella…

-No –su risa sonó apagada-. No podrías hacerlo. Ella le ama… -dijo simplemente-. No le abandonará porque su hermana pequeña se lo pida… -apoyó su frente en la pared y suspiró cansada-. Y yo no puedo abandonarla a ella.

-Lamento no haber insistido más cuando debí hacerlo… -se disculpó él a medias.

Desde el otro lado, Narcisa rió suavemente, de forma cristalina. Ella también lo lamentaba.

-¿Cómo está…

-Bien. Es orgulloso, inteligente, astuto y posee tu atractivo con el sexo opuesto –añadió sarcásticamente la última parte –la escuchó reír-. Está bien.

-Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente Severus –aseguró ella.

-Cisa… por favor…

Nunca rogaba. Jamás. Pero por ella sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno, congelarlo y volver, si con eso lograba hacerla feliz.

-Tengo que colgar, viene alguien –dijo ella rápidamente interrumpiéndole-. Deberíais dar una vuelta el próximo viernes por la antigua fábrica de planchas de metal, a las afueras de Londres –dijo simplemente-. Cuídate Severus y cuídale.

-Tú tam…. –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba-… tú también… -repitió esta vez completamente y con un suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonrió cuando llegó al cementerio y lo encontró cerrado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría al cementerio a esas horas? Se encogió de hombros. Él no estaba muy cuerdo últimamente, así que, ¿qué más daba?

Movió la verja negra una vez más escuchando como tintineaba. Apoyó el pie en la parte de abajo y se impulsó hacia arriba hasta que pasó una pierna por encima de la verja vigilando con no rozarse; los pantalones que llevaba eran Armani y un Malfoy, ante todo, vigilaba siempre su apariencia.

Se paseó a sus anchas por el camino asfaltado del lugar respirando el aroma de los cipreses, alargados, fríos, inertes… como su humor. Las sombras que proyectaban sobre tumbas y lápidas era fantasmagórica pero al agente de policía parecía no importarle demasiado. Caminaba despreocupadamente, con pasos seguros mientras sus ojos grises miraban en todas direcciones, no por miedo, sino por la costumbre de estar constantemente vigilando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Hacía tiempo que no iba por allí, pero aún recordaba el camino hasta la lápida de ella. Iba a veces, cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien y no quería que nadie le contestara. Sonrió mientras giraba a la izquierda dejando atrás una pequeña fuente negra. Seguro que si ella siguiera viva no dejaría de contestarle… Sonrió esta vez más resignado. La echaba de menos. Terriblemente.

Tres pasillos a la izquierda y contando el cuarto pasillo a la derecha llegó hasta la lápida en el suelo. Fría, como frío estaría el cuerpo de ella. Se acuclilló en la hierba, esta vez, sin importarle demasiado el traje, se ajustó la chaqueta que llevaba para colocar bien el arma que llevaba en la cintura del pantalón y junto sus manos mientras sonreía con cierta condescendencia.

-Hola… hacía mucho que no venía a verte… lo siento. Sé que no es excusa, pero he estado algo liado… ya sabes, persiguiendo a mafiosos, rescatando a niños… lo de siempre. Lo siento. Nunca te gustaron las excusas. Nunca te pedí perdón… -sonrió-… no sé por qué necesito hacerlo ahora… supongo que porque creo que… -evitaba decir la verdad incluso frente a una tumba-… es Granger. Me está volviendo loco… yo no sé… no sé que… -suspiró-. Lo lamento… -sonrió mientras hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que lo ojos que en aquel momento le ardían, no dejaran caer ni una sola lágrima-… lo lamento mucho… No pude salvarte… No pude hacer nada para salvarte… Es curioso que precisamente el que te quisiera tanto fuera lo que hizo que murieses…

Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Pansy Parkinson, amiga del orfanato, había aparecido un día en el programa de protección de testigos; había sido testigo de un asesinato por parte de un alto capo de la mafia rusa y en aquellos momentos iban a por ella. La reconoció en el mismo momento en que la vio entrar por la puerta. Había cambiado. Estaba más adulta, más mujer, pero seguía conservando aquella inocencia en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa que hacía que su rostro se viera iluminado.

Lo que había empezado con él protegiéndola terminó como una de aquellas películas que a Pansy tanto le gustaba ver… se enamoraron, iban a casarse; tenían planes de futuro, planes que incluían boda, niños, perros, y un viaje de luna de miel a Grecia… Pero algo salió mal. Una filtración.

Aquella noche de verano ella no regresó del trabajo y en su lugar, una llamada telefónica. Estaba asustada cuando le dijo que la estaban reteniendo. No avisó a nadie. No llamó siquiera a Severus. Salió disparado con el coche y sólo Dios puede saber aún ahora, como es que no se mató a aquella velocidad por las carreteras de la ciudad.

Cerró los ojos como si de aquel modo pudiera revivir aquella noche con mayor exactitud… o quizá como si de aquella forma pudiera intentar borrarla de su cabeza.

_(flashback)_

_-Baja el arma o ella morirá._

_-¡Suéltala! –el arma tembló entre sus manos. Por primera vez en su vida, tembló ante la idea de perder a alguien, de perderla a ella-¡Esto es entre tú y yo, suéltala!_

_-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Baja el arma o ella morirá –ajustó la pistola a la altura de la sien de ella y Draco percibió en los ojos negros de ella la desesperación._

_-Draco…_

_-Tranquila Pansy… todo estará bien… -intentó calmarla Draco pese a que estaba más seguro de que se intentaba tranquilizar a sí mismo más que a ella-. No seas idiota… si la matas, todo terminará…_

_-¡Baja el arma, joder!_

_Primera regla de todo agente: no bajar nunca el arma hasta que el sospechoso lo haga. Primera regla de todo hombre enamorado: no arriesgar nunca la vida de quien amas._

_-De acuerdo… tranquilo… -dijo suavemente mientras le mostraba el arma-… la dejaré en el suelo… pero suéltala…_

_-¡Suelta la maldita pistola!_

_Draco obedeció. Fue todo demasiado rápido. El sospechoso le sonrió. Le sonrió con arrogancia. En el momento en que le vio sonreír, supo que jamás podría borrar esa sonrisa, tan fría, tan muerta, tan superficial… como aquel que se sabe ganador incluso ante de que se acabe una partida de póquer. _

_El disparo resonó por la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto. Pansy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Sólo gimió en medio de aquella calurosa noche de verano._

_-¡NOOO!_

_Demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Pansy cayó inerte sobre el duro cemento de la pista de aterrizaje. Sus brazos quedaron sin vida y sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros perdieron las fuerzas. Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo que parecía ser una sonrisa que sólo se quedó en una mueca grotesca aparecía en su rostro mirándole._

_No lo pensó. Descargó el cargador de la pistola sobre el hombre que había empezado a correr. No le importó dispararle por la espalda. No le importó no darle el alto. No le importó nada. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que aún apretando el gatillo no se oía ningún otro disparo, dejó caer el arma y corrió junto al cadáver de ella. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se arañó con algo de metal que traspasó la tela de lo pantalones rasgándole la piel. _

_Acogió el cuerpo inerte de ella durante mucho tiempo, rodeándola con los brazos y acurrucándola en su regazo como si de aquella forma, mientras le decía palabras suaves y dulces, ella pudiera volver a la vida pese a que sabía la verdad… Pansy Parkinson había muerto y había sido por su culpa._

_(fin flashback)_

Ella había muerto porque él no pudo protegerla. Porque él no pudo salvarla… Estaba tan enamorado de ella que cuando le pidieron que bajara el arma lo hizo en un intento de ingenuidad de pensar que ella se salvaría.

Pansy había muerto por su culpa y él jamás pudo perdonarse ese maldito error. Desde entonces era frío e implacable. Había alzado una muralla de hielo a su alrededor para que nada lo pudiese herir de nuevo… había sufrido dos veces, la primera cuando su padrino le dijo quienes eran sus padres, la segunda cuando Pansy había muerto. No podía permitirse el sentir nada por nadie por miedo no a sufrir de nuevo, sino por miedo a perder otra vez.

Pero Hermione… Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Hermione Granger… ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho ni tan solo si había sido la intención de la mujer o no, pero el caso era que el muro de hielo estaba deshaciéndose.

El sencillo tono del teléfono lo hizo cogerlo al segundo toque.

-Malfoy –contestó-. Entiendo, voy para allá –miró la lápida una vez más con una sonrisa-. Vendré a verte de nuevo Pansy, te lo prometo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche era su mejor aliada. Era algo que había aprendido de los que le habían enseñado y era algo que jamás había olvidado. Le gustaba la noche. Le gustaba moverse por los sitios sin estar pendiente de quién podía verle y quien no; le gustaba poder caminar en silencio y ver cosas que los demás no veían; por la noche todo parecía diferente, todo cambiaba, todo se veía de forma distinta y nadie era consciente de ello. Le gustaba.

Incluso si era para entrar en una casa sin permiso sabiendo que se exponía no solo a terminar en Azkaban y que le considerasen un vulgar ladrón, sino sabiendo también que pondría en peligro a toda la unidad. Sonrió. Pero eran los mejores. Lo sabía. Y estaba orgulloso de ello además de confiado.

Miró a su derecha y Remus le devolvió la mirada con aire crítico mientras evaluaba el perímetro de la casa de Aleixandre Avery, conocido en el mundo de las drogas y que estaba en aquellos momentos y si Harry no se equivocaba, detenido nuevamente, un favor que más tarde tendría que agradecer a alguien.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? –preguntó Remus.

-Sé que está ahí dentro –evadió la respuesta el moreno.

-Harry… deberíamos…-empezó a decir Blaise.

-Oíste a Hermione –le dijo a Blaise-, y leíste los resultados de los análisis… Quiero saber qué hace exactamente esa droga y no creo que Regulus vaya a decirnos nada más –miró hacia la casa de nuevo-. Quiero a Cho entre rejas.

Un crujido de hojas hizo que los tres hombres se giraran hacia allí apuntando con sus armas listas para disparar. El pelirrojo apareció enfundado en pantalones y camiseta negra además de una gorra para no dejar que el color rojizo de su cabello destacara ante algún posible foco de luz. Harry, Remus, Blaise y Nott bajaron sus armas.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú no tendrías que estar en una cena con Hermione? –preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y dejarte aquí solo? –preguntó del mismo modo Ron-. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si hiciera eso? Le dije a Malfoy que pasara a por ella.

-¿Quieres que se maten o algo así? –indagó Nott con una sonrisa.

-¿Habéis dejado a Ginny sola? –preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

-Estará bien, tengo a un par de agentes cerca del apartamento –aseguró Remus-. ¿Creías que iba a dejarla en peligro mientras nosotros estamos aquí?

-Snape va a odiar perderse esto –señaló Ron entonces.

-Cierto, me dijo que no destrocemos nada demasiado grande –se encogió de hombros Nott.

-Bien, lo intentaremos –sonrió Harry a medias-. ¿Listos?

-Listo.

-Preparado.

-Dispuesto.

-Vamos allá.

-Cuando quieras.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

-No lo olvidéis, tened cuidado, no sabemos quién hay dentro y no quiero ninguna baja ¿entendido? Por hoy ya he ido bastante al hospital… -todo asintieron.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Le hemos dejado con Tonks, por supuesto creo que sobra decir que no debe saber que hemos hecho esto sin él, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-¿No hemos hecho qué? –fingió Blaise. Nott sonrió a medias-. Bien, ¿media hora?

Remus asintió.

-En media hora aquí –corroboró Harry mientras veía como Ron ajustaba su reloj y revisaba su arma-. Toma –le ofreció la suya propia-. Yo tengo otra y tú no puedes entrar ahí con tu arma reglamentaria –añadió al ver que el pelirrojo abría la boca.

-Lo siento, pero tenía pensado ir a cenar, no a asaltar la casa de Avery.

-Bien, allá vamos. Dispersaos.

Y con esa simple orden, los presente desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche. Harry miró a Remus y asintió

-Ten cuidado –le aconsejó Remus-. Si además de decirle a Sirius que no le hemos dicho nada tengo que decirle que te ha pasado algo, creo que no viviré suficiente para casarme con Tonks.

Harry le sonrió.

-Tú también –le dijo simplemente-. Nos vemos en media hora.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por alguna razón, hizo una mueca cuando entró en el pequeño restaurante italiano y vio a Hermione sentada en una de las mesas. Preciosa. Estaba preciosa. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar preciosa? Era increíble como esa mujer podía estar preciosa en bata de estar por casa, con la bata de médico y con aquel vestido negro que llevaba en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haberle dicho a Weasley que él se encargaba? Era un error. Y estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio para asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto estado, haciéndole un gesto de negación al camarero que se acercó para preguntarle si podía ayudarle en algo. Caminó entre las mesas consciente de las miradas que provocaba en las mujeres del lugar y cuando llegó a la mesa de la joven médico, ella, por fin, alzó la cabeza. Su gesto se contrajo y frunció su ceño.

-Bonito restaurante –la miró unos segundos.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó ella-. ¿Qué estás…

-¿Puedo sentarme? –y antes de que respondiera nada, se sentó frente a la mujer que le miró como si estuviera decidiendo si era buena idea tirarle el vaso de agua por la cabeza o simplemente levantarse y dejarle allí plantado.

-No, no puedes sentarte –le contestó-. Estoy cenando con Ron.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y dónde está Weasley?

-Ron ha ido un segundo a…

-No va a volver –dijo tomando la carta-. Le ha surgido una misión de última hora. Potter le necesitaba, así que he venido yo. Te sugiero que pruebes el pato asado con salsa de limón, está delicioso –añadió mientras miraba los platos-. Vaya, aún mantienen el cerdo con salsa de ostras… la última vez me produjo indigestión –confesó más para sí mismo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí, Malfoy? –le preguntó entre indignada y gratamente sorprendida.

El agente enarcó una ceja rubia y la miró con sus ojos grises, burlones y frío al mismo tiempo.

-Cenar –contestó escuetamente-. Y ahora… ¿qué vas a pedir?

-No pienso pedir nada –contestó ella soltando la carta y cruzándose de brazos.

-No me digas que vuelves a estar a dieta –le dijo él consiguiendo que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaran completamente-. Porque la última vez que lo estuviste, según los informes que tenemos sobre eso tú no….

-¡Cállate! –le espetó ella haciendo que varias cabezas se giraran para mirarla. Se ruborizó y bajó el tono de voz -. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy –le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Veamos, estoy contigo, tengo un arma y se supone que tengo que encargarme de que no te pase nada así que yo diría que lo que hagas sí es asunto mío, Granger –contestó él enfatizando el apellido de ella.

-No, no lo es… dejaste muy claro que solo fue un error –le contestó ella clavando su mirada en el plato vacío mientras tomaba una de aquella pequeñas y finitas barritas de pan que ponían en las mesas del restaurante como aperitivo.

Draco la miró mientras desmigajaba el pan sobre el plato, jugando con él, para no tener que mirarle. No era necesario que lo hiciera. Había notado el dolor en la voz de ella, no había culpa ni resentimiento, sólo dolor…

-Granger… -empezó a decir él.

-Se me ha quitado el apetito y esta cena era con Ron, así que no veo el sentido a seguir aquí –se levantó de la silla-, tomaré un taxi –anunció.

Cuando Hermione estaba recogiendo su abrigo del guardarropa del restaurante y buscaba una moneda para darle de propina a la jovencita de quince años que trabajaba allí, un billete se extendió por su lado. Draco la miró mientras le daba el billete a la joven muchacha al tiempo que tomaba el abrigo de ella. Hermione frunció el ceño y le quitó el abrigo de las manos. El agente rodó los ojos.

-Esto es ridículo Granger. Tienes que cenar de todas formas, ¿qué más da que cenes aquí conmigo o en cualquier otro lugar?

Pero Hermione había dejado de escucharle en el momento en que la puerta del restaurante se había abierto y la figura de aquel hombre había aparecido acompañado de una mujer. Alto, moreno y con la sonrisa perfecta, como recordaba. De unos cuarenta y tres años si no recordaba mal, vestía con traje de pantalón y chaqueta, gris, camisa negra y corbata azul clara. El cabello parecía haber obtenido un ligero tono grisáceo en algunos lugares pero eso lejos de hacerle parecer más envejecido, le daba un aire de atracción que él siempre había tenido. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él y dudaba que algún día lo estuviera. Suspiró mientras agarraba su diminuto bolso y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Granger ¿estás escuchándome?

Draco vio como ella había mirado al hombre antes de darle la espalda y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué de repente parecía querer esconderse? No le gustó aquella actitud.

-¿Granger? –preguntó él de nuevo.

La médico pareció responder a su llamada porque parpadeó ligeramente antes de mirarle.

-Llévame a casa por favor… -le pidió.

Y hubo algo en su voz, urgencia, dolor y lágrimas contenidas. Como si de alguna forma intentara esconderse de algo o de alguien repentinamente. Estuvo tentado a insistir un poco más pero no pudo hacerlo. Los grandes ojos de ella estaban… cansados… derrotados… La misma mirada que había tenido él durante muchos meses después de la muerte de Pansy. Había algo que la urgía a salir de allí. Asintió y le colocó el fino abrigo sobre los hombros.

-Vamos.

La guió hasta la entrada del restaurante donde extendió un billete al camarero que les había atendido y después de pedirle disculpas y asegurar que les había surgido algo urgente, colocó su mano en la espalda de ella, sólo rozándola, suficiente para que notara como ella estremecía.

El deportivo negro estaba aparcado frente al restaurante, rodeó el coche, le abrió la puerta y una vez hubo entrado de forma femenina y elegante, dándole las gracias débilmente en un susurro, él cerró la puerta sin contestar y mientras rodeaba el coche, ella se colocaba el cinturón. Se situó tras el volante, se abrochó el cinturón y metió la llave en el contacto, el motor rugió, las luces del coche se encendieron y en silencio, Draco condujo por las poco transitadas calles.

Hermione iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Podría estar en cualquier otro lugar o ser raptada en aquel momento que no se hubiera enterado de nada; únicamente el olor a menta de Malfoy hacía que ella estuviera consciente de que él estaba a su lado. Notaba la mirada insistente del rubio sobre ella de vez en cuando, así que se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla; no tenía ganas de hablar, no quería hablar.

Draco detuvo el coche frente al apartamento de Ginny. Hermione, aún con el ceño fruncido, estiró la mano para abrir la manilla, pero Draco fue más rápido y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, impidiéndole así que saliera del coche.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? –le preguntó ella con tono cansado.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –preguntó enfadado.

-¿Qué…

-El del restaurante –le contestó él-, del que te has escondido metiendo la cabeza en el bolso para que no te reconociera –le refrescó la memoria Draco con un tono entre la diversión y el enfado.

-Nadie –contestó ella. Draco enarcó una ceja-. Nadie que te interese, ahora ¿puedo irme ya? Estoy cansada.

-No –contestó él tajante-. ¿Quién era?

-Otro de los errores que cometí –contestó ella fría y dolida por el tono del hombre-. Y ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

Antes de que Draco pudiese darse cuenta, ella había conseguido salir del coche de forma elegante y caminaba hacia la puerta mientras aferraba su bolso como si fuera una especie de salvavidas o algo por el estilo.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando una mano firme la sujetó del brazo haciendo que girara. Ojos grises. Los mismos ojos grises que había visto en el callejón antes de caer desmayada… los mismos ojos grises que hacían que temblase de deseo y de miedo por lo que podía llegar a sentir.

-No eres un error –le dijo él en un susurro ronco y grave.

-¿Qué…

-No eres un error –le repitió Draco acariciándole con el pulgar el labio inferior-. Nunca podrías serlo Granger.

-Tú dijiste…

-Mentí –dijo él ásperamente-. Voy a besarte –le indicó.

-No… no puedes…

-Oh, sí, sí puedo. Voy a besarte porque es lo que ambos queremos. Me da igual si tengo que protegerte o si tengo que dejar mi trabajo después de esto, pero sé que si no te beso ahora… -se humedeció los labios al ver como ella lo hacía de forma completamente inconsciente-… voy a volverme loco.

-Malfoy… esto es…

-Shhhh –la acalló él-. No es un error… -cogió la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su pecho, dejando que los largos dedos de ella acariciaran la suave camisa de seda negra y colocando su mano sobre la de ella, acariciando con sutileza sus dedos, sus uñas largas e impecables esmaltadas únicamente con brillo transparente-… nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo puede ser un error nunca.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, ella, alzó la suya casi de forma inconsciente, yendo al encuentro de la boca de él que cubrió la de ella con una pasión urgente, dejando que la boca y la lengua de él la llevasen en un ciclón de emociones encontradas a un rincón de su alma que creía haber cerrado para siempre.

Draco sintió como las manos de ella se entrelazaban tras su nuca y pudo notar el cierre del pequeño bolso clavándose en su espalda, pero decidió ignorar el pequeño malestar y centrarse en el sabor a fresas de la boca de ella y al olor a jazmín que los cabellos rizados de la médico desprendía con una fragancia exquisita, volviéndole completamente loco.

Para Hermione todo dejó de existir. Todo empezó a dar vueltas sin sentido y por primera vez en su vida, no quería que nada tuviera sentido. Se sentía bien allí, en los brazos de él, se sentía protegida, extraña pero protegida, con la seguridad de que allí no podría pasarle nada. Ronroneó dentro del beso cuando las manos de él la aferraron gentil pero fuertemente por la cintura y las caderas y casi juraría que él había sonreído al escucharla. No le importaba demasiado.

Únicamente cuando fue consciente de que necesitaban oxígeno para respirar, Draco se separó de ella besándola por última vez, llevándose el labio inferior de Hermione con los dientes con suavidad. Respiró agitadamente mientras escuchaba como ella hacía lo mismo y en un intento por retener el calor que parecía unirlos en aquella noche, la abrazó por la delgada cintura, mientras notaba como ella colocaba sus manos en la solapa de su camisa y apoyaba la frente en el pecho de él mientras temblaba incapaz de responder a sus propios pensamientos, del mismo modo que le ocurría a él.

Draco respiró profundamente calmando el deseo de volver a besarla o quizá mucho más e hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para que su respiración volviese a ser regular. Y cuando notó como el temblor de ella empezara a desaparecer y su respiración se volvía más pausada y tranquila, más regular, la besó en la frente con suavidad notando la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer y se separó para sonreír al verla con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los labios rojizos y entreabiertos.

-Sube ya… -le dijo él entonces señalándole con la cabeza el apartamento.

Aún confundida por el beso, ella asintió y fue consciente de que él la dejaba marcharse. De repente, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que iba a perder algo que realmente le importaba y por mucho miedo que tuviera, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, al menos no sin saber si lo tenía primero.

-¡Malfoy! –lo llamó ella entonces.

Draco se giró y contempló el rostro de ella. Necesitaba que le dijera algo, que la tranquilizara o que le dijera que aquello no se repetiría. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería que le dijera ni tampoco lo que deseaba escuchar… No hizo falta que dijera nada. Malfoy le sonrió. No le dijo nada. No abrió siquiera la boca. Sólo le sonrió con suavidad, con tranquilidad, con una expresión que hizo que los ojos de ella se iluminaran y acaraba por sonreír también.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que aquella sonrisa significaba. Pero los dos sabían que querían descubrirlo. Aunque aquello fuera un simple error. O tal vez no.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arrastró el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de matar detrás de una columna con una expresión de asco en el rostro. No le gustaba matar si no era necesario y esa muerte podría haber ahorrado si no fuera porque el tipo le había apuntado a la cabeza con una nueve milímetros; no lo había dudado; o se convertía en víctima o disparaba él primero. Una fracción de segundo después cuando el silenciador de su arma hizo que el disparo fuera casi inaudible, el cuerpo del hombre caía inerte a sus pies después de contarle cuál era la habitación donde estaba Chang.

-¿Harry?

-Ha habido una baja –informó cuando Ron le preguntó-. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo tranquilo. Esta casa parece estar abandonada –contestó el pelirrojo-. Voy por la parte de atrás.

-Bien –apretó el comunicador una vez más para que todos le escucharan-. Manteneos en esta frecuencia, no quiero sobresaltos, ¿entendido?

Un ruido ensordecedor hizo que el policía se quitase el comunicador del oído con un gesto brusco. Había sonado a un derrumbamiento. Colocándolo en su lugar de nuevo, llamó a sus hombres.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –exigió el moreno pulsando el intercomunicador de su oreja-. ¿Ron?

-Estoy bien –se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

-Bien –intervino Nott con su característica frialdad.

-Perfecto –se escuchó la voz divertida de Blaise-. Todo tranquilo.

Harry esperó frunciendo el ceño pero Remus no dijo nada. Volvió a pulsar su intercomunicador mientras maldecía internamente.

-¿Remus? –llamó-. Maldita sea… -bramó en silencio cuando no obtuvo contestación-. ¿Alguien sabe algo de Remus?

Nadie contestó. Harry se mordió el labio mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello ya revuelto. Estaba empezando a pensar en cómo tendría que decirle a Tonks y Srius qu Remus había caído por su estúpida y maldita culpa, cuando el ruido de alguien tosiendo llegó a su intercomunicador.

-Lo siento, ha habido un pequeño derrumbe en las escaleras… -dijo la voz carrasposa de Remus.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

-Joder, Lupin, otro susto así y acabas con nosotros –bromeó la voz de Nott.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. Voy al sótano –indicó.

-Bien –corroboró Ron-. Te cubro.

Harry atravesó el pasillo oscuro. Todo estaba en silencio, en demasiado silencio quizá. No le gustaba. Era como la calma que siempre precede a la tormenta y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se acuclilló frente a la puerta y la examinó frunciendo el ceño. Estaba abierta. Demasiado fácil. Entró en la habitación y mirando a su alrededor Harry lanzó una maldición. La habitación estaba vacía. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Cho?

El intercomunicador de Harry le dio un aviso y apenas había tenido tiempo para pulsarlo cuando escuchó la voz de Remus.

-¡Harry sal inmediatamente de ahí, hay una bomba en el sótano de la casa!

-¿Qué diablos…

-¡Sal de ahí ahora! –rugió Remus de nuevo.

Harry no hizo preguntas. Conocía a Remus y si él decía que había algo extraño, no sería él quién le cuestionara. Atando la cuerda a la columna que había visto antes y asegurándola a la cintura saltó por la ventana apoyándose en la cornisa y empezando a bajar dando saltos por la pared lo más rápido posible.

¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!

El ruido fue atronador. Harry sintió que algo ardía cerca de él y luego algo le golpeó en el hombro cuando intentó cubrirse la cabeza. Calor. Mucho calor.

-¡HARRYYYY! –resonó el grito de Remus en la oscuridad de la noche mientras el humo y el fuego subía hacia el cielo estrellado.

Desde el otro lado de la colina, Voldemort sonrió mientras Cho Chang permanecía a su lado inalterable, impasible. Quizá esa había sido la última misión de Potter y con un poco de suerte, de toda la Orden.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Emmmm… vale… no me matéis todavía… recordad que si me matáis no sabréis como continúa la historia, así que bajad las varitas… ¬¬**

**Que haya una explosión, que alguien grite el nombre de Harry, no significa que él haya… ¬¬ no me miréis así!!! **

**Os diré que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, ala, a ver si así os sirve de algo!**

**Id pensándolo vale? Hasta dentro de dos semanas, chicos!!**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	14. Una orden: mátale

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno, vengo para dejaros un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me dejasteis un review en el último capítulo, que sois… un mometo tenía la lista por aquí… Aquí está!! Gracias a:**

**Dubhesigrid, unkatahe, mariapotter2002, Lna, Girl-Potter, hija de la noche, lauriska Malfoy, chepita1990, margara, oromalfoy, saisai jk, Esme Balck, beautifly92, mica-prongs, Sami-Maraurder girl, Valu86, Dannia, Gloridhel, kari-chiyama, Aliena, Xgirl1, ZhirruUrie, pekelittrell, mari, Alevivancov, Kiitah, kmylita, Amm!, katurix, yuli moore, Belin03, Krissalis Potter, Dai-vampire (en realidad, Holmes vivía en el 221-B de Baker Street :p tengo su libro jejeje)**

**Quiero comuicaros que intentaré seguir actualizando cada dos semanas pero no os puedo prometer nada porque ya he empezado las clases y voy con el tiempo muy justo, así que si me retraso un poco en las actualizaciones, espero que podais tener paciencia y seais comprensivos :p**

**Un besito para todos, espero que os guste el capítulo. Nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 11. Una orden: mátale

El ruido en el piso de abajo hizo que Tonks abriera los ojos. Las tres y media de la mañana, era la hora que marcaba el reloj de la mesita. ¿Quién diablos estaba haciendo ruido a esas horas? En cualquier otro momento hubiera creído que era Remus o Harry que estaban buscando algo en la cocina, pero ella sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

Movió a Sirius ligeramente y se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la boca para asegurarse que no gritara ni hiciera ningún ruido, conociendo como conocía al hombre. No se equivocó. Sirius la miró interrogante pero ella le hizo una señal para que escuchara. Voces. Habían voces en el piso inferior.

Apartando la mano de su boca, la abrió para decir algo, pero ella fue más rápida.

-No… Harry y Remus salieron… -susurró Tonks.

Sirius la miró y enarcó una ceja como si estuviera decidiendo qué era más importante: si saber a qué se refería Tonks o si averiguar quién diablos estaba haciendo ruido; escuchó la puerta cerrarse con demasiada fuerza y él se levantó del lecho tomando la decisión en cuestión de segundos aunque eso sí, empezó a preguntarle mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Cómo que… no importa -añadió cuando su cerebro se dio cuenta de la situación-, déjalo, luego me explicas por qué no sabía nada –añadió-. Ahora, quédate aquí.

-¿Estás loco? –preguntó ella al ver como el hombre se levantaba y tomaba su arma del cajón de la mesita-. No voy a dejar que bajes tú solo.

Sirius la miró para rebatirla pero dándose cuenta de que sería una idiotez intentar siquiera hacerlo ya que Tonks parecía haber tomado una decisión, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-De acuerdo, pero quédate detrás de mí –le ordenó. Tonks enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-Que también soy agente de la Orden –le contestó ella-. Sé como defender mi vida y las de otras personas, gracias –añadió con cierto sarcasmo mientras tomaba su arma que había dejado sobre la mesita-. Tú primero.

Aún farfullando en voz baja, Sirius abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y atravesando el descansillo del pasillo, empezó a bajar las escaleras con los pies desnudos sintiendo el tacto del suelo de madera directamente. Era consciente de que Tonks estaba justo detrás de él; rodó los ojos, si le pasaba algo a Tonks, Remus le mataría a él.

El salón parecía tranquilo, los ruidos venían de la cocina; le hizo una señal a Tonks y ésta asintió dándole a entender que lo había entendido; contó en silencio hasta tres y salió de las sombras de las escaleras escondiéndose detrás del sofá, agazapado mientras veía como Tonks le cubría, sólo por si acaso. Sonrió.

Era increíble como la patosa Tonks podía llegar a compenetrarse y a concentrarse de aquella forma cuando tenía un arma en las manos o una misión que cumplir. Era buena en su trabajo y era algo que le gustaba.

Sirius apretó el arma contra su mano y movió los dedos para ajustarla bien; resopló y contó mentalmente hasta cinco antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina mientras que Tonks se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido y el arma lista para disparar. Asintió al llegar junto al hombre y Sirius cabeceó también; si había alguien ahí dentro tendrían que salir por aquella puerta.

El moreno le indicó a Tonks que se echara un par de pasos hacia atrás y ella obedeció, después de todo, Sirius tenía bastante más práctica que ella en misiones de aquel tipo. Vio como él respiraba profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

-¡Están cometiendo un delito en casa de un agente policial, suelten las armas, tírense al suelo y levanten las manos sin hacer movimientos bruscos!

Nada. Silencio. Sirius frunció el ceño. Estaba pasando algo raro.

-Tranquilo Sirius… somos nosotros… -dijo con cierto tono de disculpa y diversión.

-¡Remus! –gritó Sirius encendiendo la luz- ¿Qué os ha pasado?

No era para menos su grito. Remus tenía un feo corte en la frente y un pequeño delgado hilo de sangre resbalaba hasta la ceja; el labio inferior partido y un feo golpe se apreciaba en la parte del cuello visible. Pero no era eso lo que le había preocupado; si no el aspecto que presentaba Harry. Despeinado, el cabello lleno de polvo y tierra, un corte en la ceja derecha y varios golpes en ese mismo lado; la camisa más rota que entera y los pantalones sucios y rasgados a la altura de las rodillas y el muslo derecho. Cojeaba mientras caminaba ayudado de Remus aunque no dejaba de asegurar que estaba bien con voz rasposa como si acabara de tener una de las mayores juergas de su vida, aunque no era eso lo que parecía por el aspecto que presentaba.

-¿Qué diablos…. –empezó a preguntar Sirius.

-Ahora no, Sirius –pidió Remus mientras intentaba asegurarle a Tonks que estaba bien pese a lo que pudiera parecer-, ha sido una noche larga… -ayudó a Harry a sentarse en el sofá del salón y el joven policía emitió un suave quejido de dolor y alivio.

-¡Y más larga que va a ser! –se dirigió a su ahijado que había cerrado los ojos-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Remus resopló mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Harry. Tonks había desaparecido hacia la cocina de nuevo.

-Tuvimos un pequeño… -Tonks apareció con un vaso de agua que le entregó antes de sentarse junto a Harry para mirarle la herida de la frente-… problema… Gracias –añadió mirando a Tonks.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó la mujer. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero el mundo me da a dar vueltas durante un par de horas –añadió con sonrisa burlona-. ¿La ves muy mal?

-Explícame eso de un pequeño problema –exigió Sirius mirando a Remus.

-Estalló una bomba –dijo Remus con paciencia intentando que su voz no sonara muy alta para que Virus no se enfadara demasiado. Bien, Sirius no había gritado, pero le estaba mirando de una manera que no le gustaba nada, empezaba a saber cómo se sentían los sospechosos cuando los ojos grises oscuros de Sirius les miraban amenazantes. Suspiró-. Tuvimos una incursión en casa de Avery –dijo sencillamente-. Había una bomba en el sótano… conseguí salir antes de que explotara. Avisé a los chicos para que salieran pero Harry estaba en el piso superior y tuvo que bajar por la pared… los últimos cuatro metros tuvo que saltar.

-No salté voluntariamente, la explosión me lanzó –dijo Harry-. ¿Seguro que no la ves mal?

-No, quizá sería bueno que te diesen un par de puntos… -añadió mirando la herida de la frente-. ¿No quieres ir al hospital?

-Ni hablar.

Tonks rodó los ojos. Todos sabían la aversión que el joven dirigente de la Orden tenía hacia los hospitales, médicos y agujas principalmente, así que si no era un caso de vida o muerte siempre intentaba no ir al médico.

Mientras Tonks le sugería que aunque no fuera al hospital debería ir a ver a un médico, Remus miró a Sirius. Calmado. Demasiado calmado. Eso era malo. Sirius tendría que haber gritado, golpeado la mesa e incluso azotar la puerta. Pero estaba demasiado calmado y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Y cuando los ojos grises del hombre le miraron, supo que definitivamente no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Os fuisteis de incursión a la casa de Avery? –preguntó con tono demasiado calmado Sirius mirando a Remus-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –se giró hacia Tonks-. Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

Tonks abrió la boca para contestar pero Remus fu más rápido.

-Le dije que salíamos, ella no sabía dónde íbamos… -la defendió.

-Y antes de que te eches encima de Remus, la idea fue mía –añadió Harry cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras sentía un dolor punzante en la pierna-. Así que si quieres gritarle a alguien, grítame a mí. Me llegó información de que Cho estaba allí así que…

Pero Sirius no le dejó terminar. En un acto de rabia contenida mezclada con frustración golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo que Tonks se sobresaltase ligeramente, que Harry abriera los ojos y que Remus suspirara con cierto alivio; ya había gritado y golpeado la mesa así que lo siguiente sería gritar un poco más y salir de allí azotando la puerta.

Sirius se giró hacia Harry que parecía haber pensado lo mismo que Remus y que suspiró pesadamente antes de que su padrino le hablara, más bien, le gritara.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –prácticamente le rugió-¡No imaginaba que fueras tan estúpido!

-Sirius… -intentó hablar Harry.

-¡No! –gritó el hombre fuera de sí-¡Perdí a tu padre y prometí que te cuidaría siempre, Harry! ¿En qué estabas pensando? –le gritó.

-Sirius, creo que no…-intercedió Remus.

-Cállate Lupin –le ordenó Sirius sin apartar los ojos de Harry-. ¿Eres consciente de que podrías haber…. –le miró furioso incapaz de expresar lo que quería decir-… ¡Diablos Harry!

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir o hacer nada, Sirius salió del salón azotando la puerta en dirección a las escaleras que le conducían a la pequeña terraza del piso superior.

Harry miró a Remus.

-Le has asustado –dijo Remus con tranquilidad-. Harry, James era para Sirius un hermano. Cuando Sirius dejó a su familia y no tenía donde ir, James le abrió los brazos y las puertas de su casa…

-Yo no quería… ¿por qué se ha puesto así? He hecho otras misiones mucho más…

-Pero él estaba en todas y cada una de ellas contigo –se apresuró a decir Remus. Suspiró-. Harry, te pareces mucho a James… Sirius ya le perdió una vez, asusta pensar que pueda volver a perderlo… -luego le sonrió condescendiente-. Sabemos que no eres James, pero aún así… sigue asustando.

Harry suspiró impotente.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó mirando a Remus-. Yo no quería… no sabía… bufff ¿por qué nunca me dice cómo se siente? Tengo que emborracharle para que confíe un poco en mí –añadió malhumorado.

-Él es así Harry –le defendió Remus-, nunca le enseñaron a decir cómo se sentía.

-Mas bien a ocultarlo –añadió Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? –sugirió Remus.

Harry cabeceó de forma afirmativa.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró mientras se colocaba las gafas bien-… una bomba no puede matarme, pero Sirius va a lograr que me vuelva loco… perfecto…-añadió irónico.

Lo último que Harry escuchó fue una breve conversación entre ambos adultos.

-Me prometiste que tendrías cuidado –le reprendió Tonks.

-Y lo tuve… -prácticamente podía imaginarle encogiéndose de hombros-, he vuelto vivo, ¿no?

Harry movió la cabeza de forma negativa, estaba seguro de que esa no era la mejor respuesta que podría haberle dado a Tonks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entró en la biblioteca con la cabeza altiva, la pose elegante y los pasos firmes y seguros mientras caminaba sobre las botas negras de tacón. Sabía que Lucius estaría allí, después de todo, nadie que lo conociera dudaría del gusto del hombre por los libros.

Sólo tenías que escucharle unos segundos para darte cuenta de lo bien que hablaba, de los comentarios que hacía y de que parecía conocer acerca de todos los temas habidos y por haber y estaba claro que eso sólo lo podía haber aprendido leyendo.

No se equivocó.

Sentado en una de las cómodas butacas de la biblioteca de la mansión, Malfoy leía un libro de filosofía, a juzgar por el autor; la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas, un brazo sobre el reposa brazos de la butaca y la otra mano sujetando el libro sobre su regazo. Tenía que admitir que se veía increíblemente atractivo.

De hecho, de haber sido ella otra persona y haberse dado en otras circunstancias, estaba segura de que Malfoy hubiera sido el tipo de hombre en el que ella se hubiera fijado y a por el que habría lanzado todas sus armas de mujer sin importarle en absoluto lo que los demás dijeran.

Pero no era otra persona, era Bellatrix Black y él era el idiota que había hecho llorar a su hermana pequeña. Por eso había ido a buscarle a la biblioteca, porque no estaba dispuesta a que Cisa volviera a llorar por ese impresentable, no al menos, si ella podía evitarlo.

-Malfoy –saludó inclinando la cabeza.

-Bellatrix… -contestó él sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Es de buena educación mirar a una dama cuando se la saluda.

-Cuando vea a una dama lo tendré en cuenta –le contestó él sarcástico. Bella frunció el ceño y Malfoy le sonrió mirándola-. De todos modos es un placer volver a verte, querida.

-Sí, no lo dudo… -le respondió ella-. He escuchado que has fallado –dijo cambiando de tema.

Malfoy alzó la vista del libro y sonrió de medio lado mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Sólo era un aviso… -dijo él mientras se maldecía por dentro-… yo nunca fallo a no ser que quiera fallar.

-Espero que puedas convencer al Lord de eso –le contestó Bella mientras pasaba su mano por la suave tela de terciopelo de las cortinas negras de la biblioteca-. De lo contrario serías el primero que está fuera antes de haber pasado un mes.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes por mí, Bellatrix –le contestó con tono frío y seguro-. Soy muy convincente cuando me lo propongo…

Bella se giró para encararle como si aquella respuesta la hubiera pinchado y herido y en parte, así había sido. Lucius, sabiéndose ganador por el momento, le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Después de todo, eso es lo que tu hermana piensa de mí… -chasqueó la lengua-… es una lástima… parece que ya no está conmigo tan… receptiva ¿verdad?

Bella apretó los puños fuertemente cerrados alrededor de sus caderas.

-Mantente alejado de ella, ¿me escuchas? –él la miró sonriendo-. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana, te juro por lo más sagrado que acabaré contigo antes de que puedas siquiera darte cuenta de qué te ha golpeado, ¿entiendes?

Lucius simplemente se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada burlona.

-Claro querida… -se inclinó como los antiguos caballeros y le tomó la mano para besársela-. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La pelirroja se levantó refunfuñando de la cama cuando el timbre empezó a sonar repetidamente. Odiaba que la despertaran de aquel modo, en realidad, odiaba despertarse, era lo único que le molestaba de ser una adulta responsable con un trabajo, despertarse. Adoraba su trabajo, su pisito, a su novio y su independencia, pero aborrecía tener que despertarse temprano.

El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia acompañado de un par de golpes bruscos. Cuando Ginny pasó por delante del cuarto de Hermione, la castaña también aparecía abriendo la puerta, con el cabello recogido en una media trenza y una camiseta hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y con los ojos a medio abrir.

-¿Quién…

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que Blaise ha vuelto a dejarse las llaves… -musitó la pelirroja.

-¿Queréis abrir de una maldita vez? –se escuchó la voz de Malfoy desde detrás de la puerta mientras volvía a aporrear el timbre-. Joder, Blaise –se escuchó entonces-, deberías pensar en ponerte a dieta, ¿sabes?

-Olvídame, Draco… -protestó otra voz.

Las dos mujeres se miraron. Eso sí que sonaba extraño. Apresuraron el paso y antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar, Ginny abrió la puerta.

-¡Joder, ya era hora! –masculló Malfoy mientras entraba en la casa con Blaise a cuestas.

-¡Blaise! –gritó la pelirroja entonces-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco dejó a Blaise en el sofá mientras la pelirroja corría hacia el mueble para asegurarse de que su novio estaba bien. La cabeza de Hermione ya había adoptado la frialdad de la médica que era y se había movido hacia su habitación donde guardaba algunas cosas que serían útiles, a juzgar por el aspecto que presentaba Blaise.

-Estoy bien… -aseguró Blaise aunque no parecía estarlo en absoluto.

Los ojos azules de Ginny se clavaron en Draco.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado Malfoy?

-No lo sé, Weasley –le contestó él irónico-. Por mucho que te cueste entenderlo, no siempre que pasa algo malo estoy metido en medio, ¿puedes entender eso?

-Malfoy… -empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-Fuimos a casa de Avery, Draco no sabe nada pelirroja, déjale… -dijo Blaise con la voz fuerte pero cansada.

Los ojos de Ginny se posaron en su novio un segundo y cuando vio que Hermione se arrodillaba junto a él y le apartaba la camisa para mirar el torso de Blaise por si tenía alguna costilla rota, cosa que ella también había supuesto porque parecía que le costaba respirar, miró a Malfoy que la miraba con un brillo de burla en los ojos, una pizca de orgullo y terquedad y una ración de " a veces no es mi culpa" que hizo que Ginny le mirara arrepentida.

-Yo… lo siento Malfoy pero…

-Lo entiendo –él hizo un ademán con la mano-, no necesitas disculparte, pelirroja –añadió encogiéndose de hombros-. Estaba abajo cuando Nott ha traído a Blaise en el coche de Potter –añadió con tono indiferente-. Parece que han decidido ir de paseo sin avisar a los demás.

-¿Quiénes?

-Potter, la comadreja, el moribundo aquí presente… al menos también se han llevado a Nott y Lupin –añadió con una ceja enarcada.

Ginny entonces se giró hacia su novio como si de repente hubiera recordado algo que no le había hecho ni pizca de tracia.

-Blaise, ¿dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

Blaise y Draco se miraron un segundo mientras recordaban cómo habían llegado hasta el portal de Ginny.

_(flashback)_

_-¡Draco!_

_El aludido que estaba sentado en las escalerillas del portal de Ginny fumando un cigarrillo se levantó al escuchar la voz de Nott y se sorprendió al verle conducir el coche de Potter. Por lo que sabía, Potter no dejaba que nadie tocara su coche salvo Sirius y Remus ocasionalmente y sólo si era un caso de urgencia o fuerza mayor. Más se sorprendió aún cuando se acercó al coche y vio a un pelirrojo en el asiento del copiloto con aspecto cansado. Estaba a punto de bromear acerca de ello cuando vio la mirada seria de Theo y se dio cuenta de que él parecía tan cansado como su compañero._

_Abrió la boca pero Theo negó._

_-Ayuda a Blaise –dijo cortante señalando la parte trasera del coche._

_Draco se asomó y vio que Blaise estaba medio recostado en el asiento de tras, el pantalón rasgado a la altura del muslo, el jersey negro lleno de polvo igual que el cabello._

_-¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó mientras abría la puerta de atrás y ayudaba a Blaise a salir de allí-. Joder Blaise, ¿estás bien?-preguntó al ver que éste trastabillaba un poco. Blaise asintió y Draco se giró hacia Nott con una muda pregunta en los ojos._

_-Incursión en casa de Avery –dijo simplemente-. Potter fue el que se llevó la peor parte, pero él y Lupin están bien –aseguró-. Les acabamos de dejar en casa._

_-¿Y Black?_

_-No tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos –dijo Ron con una media sonrisa-. Seguro que ahora mismo le está echando un buen rapapolvo a los dos._

_Draco asintió._

_-Mañana hablaremos –dijo Nott entonces-. A ver si Granger puede mirarle –señaló a Blaise con la cabeza-, no me gusta que le cueste respirar._

_-¿Dónde vais vosotros? –preguntó Draco claramente irritado mientras mantenía a su amigo aferrado con firmeza._

_-Si mi hermana me ve así terminará de matarme –intentó bromear el pelirrojo-. Nott y yo vamos a la oficina, seguro que Pomfrey está en la sala de interrogatorios y puede hacer algo… -se palpó el hombro-. No estoy tan mal, pero no quiero que Ginny se preocupe demasiado._

_-¿Nott? –preguntó Draco mirando a su amigo._

_El moreno asintió con una media sonrisa._

_-Estoy bien, un poco magullado, pero tengo buenos reflejos –añadió mirando a Draco-, aprendí de alguien bastante bueno…_

_Draco le sonrió mientras sujetaba a Blaise con un brazo del moreno sobre sus hombros y su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaise para sujetar mejor su peso._

_-Aprendiste del mejor –rectificó Draco divertido-. Tened cuidado, ¿entendido? Si sabían que ibais allí es posible que alguien os esté siguiendo…_

_-Tranquilo, estaremos bien –afirmó Ron entonces._

_Draco permaneció un momento allí, con Blaise, mirando como el coche se alejaba y entonces se permitió mirar a su amigo._

_-Joder Blaise… -lo aferró más fuerte al darse cuenta de que parecía a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento-. ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí… sólo me duele si respiro –bromeó él-, ayúdame a llegar a casa y estaré bien._

_(fin flashback)_

-Fue a la oficina con Nott –dijo Draco bastante más hábil para mentir que Blaise-. No estaba tan mal.

-Define "no estaba tan mal" –insistió Ginny.

-Estaba entre yo y Remus –comentó Blaise con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa-. Auch… duele… -se quejó entonces.

-Entonces no te rías –le contestó Draco burlón-. ¿Está muy mal? –preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-No, sólo tiene los golpes y unos hematomas que se le irán en un par de semanas –añadió cuando terminó de revisarle el abdomen –se levantó de donde había estado arrodillada y Draco maldijo que lo hiciera porque sin ser consciente de ello, había estado observando la piel desnuda de la pierna de Hermione todo aquel tiempo-. Te falta la respiración por el golpe, pero no tienes ninguna costilla rota –aseguró-. Te recomiendo un baño de agua caliente y dormir doce horas seguidas –suspiró-, mañana te encontrarás bien.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a bañarte –dijo inmediatamente la pelirroja acercándose a Blaise.

-Yo lo llevo –dijo Draco-. Pesa bastante incluso para ti –añadió mirando a Ginny.

-Preferiría que me bañara ella –le aseguró Blaise a Draco haciendo sonreír a Hermione y al rubio mientras que Ginny rodaba los ojos en una mezcla de diversión y exasperación.

-No sé en qué estás pensando Zabinni, pero será mejor que lo olvides –le recomendó Draco-. Sólo voy a llevarte hasta el baño, nada más.

Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione lo suficientemente elocuente para que ella la entendiera. Aquello había sido claramente un "espérame aquí y despierta".

-¿De verdad que está bien?

Miró a Ginny quién estaba francamente preocupada, así que le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de médico autosuficiente y disciplinaria y asintió con solemnidad y profesionalidad.

-Está bien –aseguró-, tengo la impresión que la roca con la que se ha hecho esos moretones ha quedado peor que él –añadió con sonrisa cómplice y amistosa.

Ginny sonrió aliviada.

-Será mejor que vaya antes de que Draco le ahogue y diga que fue un accidente –añadió la pelirroja.

Hermione rió divertida y se sentó en el sofá respirando profundamente sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por sentirse aliviada de que Draco Malfoy no hubiera estado en aquella excursión nocturna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-En dos horas salgo de aquí –dijo inmediatamente Snape.

Theo suspiró con una media sonrisa mientras que Ron reía en voz baja en la otra punta de la mesa escuchando la conversación entre Severus y Nott.

-¿Piensas matar a todos los médicos y enfermeras para conseguir que te dejen salir del hospital? –preguntó burlón Nott.

-Sí, si así consigo que me firmen el alta.

-Severus, si les matas, ¿quién diablos va a firmarte el alta? –preguntó de nuevo con aquel tono-. Escucha, yo estoy bien, Blaise y Potter son los que se han llevado la peor parte. No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora iré a sacarte de ahí, pero hasta entonces, ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

Le hizo una señal a Ron para que dejara de reírse y el pelirrojo se limitó a rodar los ojos en una expresión que dejaba claro de quién era hermano.

-Yo no soy de los que tienen paciencia –replicó Snape al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Pues tendrás que tenerla –le contestó Nott-. ¿Prefieres que llame a Draco para que te lo diga él?

Divertido, escuchó como Snape farfullaba algo que, seguramente, estaba diciendo con el ceño fruncido, hasta que finalmente escuchó un "está bien" sarcástico.

-¿Ha habido algún problema serio? –preguntó el mayor.

Nott negó con la cabeza un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que Severus no podía verle así que reafirmó su contestación.

-No, ¿por qué? –preguntó - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo información y necesito que al menos alguno de nosotros esté bien el sábado –comentó Snape quitándole importancia.

Ron alzó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo y frunció el ceño. Nott le imitó.

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Digamos que habría que ir a hacer una visita a cierta fábrica cerrada –sonrió con cierta malicia-. Os daré más información cuando logréis sacarme de aquí –añadió.

Nott sonrió y rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, y ¿cómo sabes tú…

-Tengo mis fuentes –contestó cortante Snape rodando los ojos-. Y no, no voy a desvelarte nada Nott –afirmó antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera pensar en preguntarle nada.

-Tú y tus fuentes… -se limitó a decirle Theodore Nott.

-Buenas noches –fue la contestación de Severus.

-Algún día tendrás que decirnos cómo te enteras de según qué planes… -alcanzó a decir Nott antes de que él colgara. Se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Ron-. Está bien saber que pase lo que pase, Snape siempre será Snape –le dijo por toda respuesta-. ¿Crees que estarás bien para el sábado?

Ron enarcó una ceja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un fuerte estrépito se escuchó desde el pasillo. Los dos hombres que montaban guardia en la puerta se miraron entre sí y de no haber sido porque se suponía que no podían moverse de allí, a ambos les hubiera gustado poner pies en polvorosa y desaparecer de aquel pasillo.

No era para menos.

Durante las últimas dos horas, todo tipo de ruidos se escuchaban desde dentro de aquella habitación, ruidos que no presagiaban nada bueno. Ruido de cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, de tela siendo rasgada, de gritos y golpes contra muebles, paredes e incluso la misma puerta

Cualquiera en su sano juicio y con posibilidad de huir, lo hubiera hecho.

Dentro de la habitación, el hombre vestido con ropas caras se paseaba de un lado a otro, farfullando, maldiciendo, gritando y rompiendo todo lo que ponía a su paso.

Había escuchado la bomba estallar, había visto el humo y el fuego, había escuchado el grito de Lupin llamando a Potter. Había visto como todos salían magullados de allí y su sonrisa se había borrado cuando había visto salir de entre los escombros a Harry Potter, tosiendo y cojeando, pero vivo y respirando por sus propios medios, como si nada pudiera acabar con él, como si nada pudiera quebrarle, como si algo lo estuviese siempre protegiendo.

Por eso estaba furioso. Debía de haber muerto. Debía de haber muerto con aquella explosión, debía de haber muerto de una maldita vez. Pero Potter seguía vivo. Era como una maldición. Aquel mocoso insufrible se había escapado de él desde que era un bebé… Debía estar muerto, tenía que estar muerto y enterrado desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, pero no, aquel estúpido insufrible tenía que llevarle la contraria siempre, en todo… igual que el estúpido de su padre. Aún recordaba la mirada de James Potter desafiándole, asegurándole que pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Harry Potter tenía la misma mirada de su padre, excepto que se vería en los ojos verdes de Lily Evans.

Pero era la misma mirada decidida, valiente, honrada y justa. Siempre protegiendo a los más débiles, siempre persiguiéndole, siempre advirtiéndole que algún día pagaría por todo lo que está haciendo… Valiente estúpido…

-¡Tendría que haber muerto! –gritó. Unos leves golpes en la puerta le hicieron girarse cuando la negra cabellera de Bella se asomó-¡¡¿Qué?!! –rugió girándose mientras lanzaba un candelabro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Bella se armó de valor ante de hablarle.

-Vamos a probar la nueva dosis de droga en uno de los equipos, Señor –dijo rápidamente-, creí que quizá querría estar presente.

Los ojos de Voldemort la fulminaron y Bella estuvo tentada a preguntarse si realmente había sido una buena idea aquello. Incapaz de aguantar aquella mirada, la mujer desvió los ojos hacia el rincón del cuarto donde Nagini estaba a sus anchas, sin siquiera atemorizarse por el estado en el que su dueño de encontraba y sin importarle los destrozos, golpes, ruidos y gritos que habían a su alrededor.

-Voy en seguida –dijo secamente Voldemort.

Bella sabía cuándo tenía que retirarse, así que antes de que Voldemort se lo ordenara, ella asintió y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible. A sus espaldas, el ruido de algo, probablemente de cristal por el sonido, golpeó la puerta.

Voldemort estaba de muy mal humor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El hombre permanecía de pie, recostado sobre la barandilla y con la mirada fija en el horizonte como si de algún modo mirar hacia allí pudiera darle las respuestas a las preguntas que se planteaba y a todo lo que estaba pensando y preguntándose.

Harry no le dijo nada. Era más que evidente que el enfado de Sirius podía palparse; tenía las manos alrededor de la barandilla y los nudillos estaban blancos de tanta fuerza que estaba ejerciendo; respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse y Harry le dejó un par de minutos para que lo hiciera.

Finalmente suspiró y habló.

-No soy mi padre Sirius –le dijo Harry con un tono que variaba entre la advertencia y el dolor. Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquello, pero aún así no interrumpió al joven-. No puedes estar las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo para que no me ocurra nada –añadió Harry-. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí y estoy seguro de que desde donde sea que esté, mi padre estará pensando que no se equivocó al nombrarte mi padrino; pero no puedes vivir pensando que si dejas de mirarme un minuto y en ese minuto me rompo un brazo va a ser tu culpa… ¿No lo ves, Sirius? –pero su padrino no le contestó; se limitó a mirarle suavemente antes de volver a mirar hacia el horizonte. Harry resopló y continuó hablando-. Aprendí a crecer solo, a tomar mis propias decisiones y a saber que todo lo que hago tiene consecuencias… -sonrió ladeando la cabeza para mirarle-. Cuando te conocí… por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí unido a mis padres. Pero tienes que entender que pasé mucho tiempo volando solo para que ahora te enfades por no querer volar bajo tu sombra Sirius.

-Podrías haber muerto Harry –dijo Sirius aunque visiblemente menos enfadado que antes.

-Y también puedo salir a la calle y que un coche me atropelle –le contestó él sarcástico-. Sirius, tienes que confiar en mi instinto y en que voy a estar bien.

Sirius le miró y lanzó una carcajada divertida haciendo que Harry le mirara con ambas cejas arqueadas y sin saber cómo debía tomarse ese repentino ataque de risa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Tu padre también solía darme este tipo de discursos… -contestó él aún riendo suavemente.

-¿Muy a menudo? –preguntó Harry.

-Bastante, cada vez que metía la pata… cosa que solía pasar bastantes veces a lo largo del día… -admitió con una media sonrisa nostálgica-. Luego, cuando él se equivocaba era Remus quien le daba estos discursos –añadió divertido al recordarlo.

-Les echas de menos –no era una pregunta. Sirius asintió-. ¿Por qué nunca hablas de eso?

-Te he hablado de James y Lily muchas veces Harry –le dijo Sirius.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza indicándole que no era eso lo que quería decir.

-Hablas de ellos, pero no me hablas de cómo te sientes Sirius –el hombre le miró-. Me refiero… he pasado noches enteras hablando con Remus acerca de cómo se sintió cuando mis padres murieron, cuando a ti te encarcelaron, cuando me alejaron de él… Contigo es imposible hablar de eso Sirius, nunca quieres hablar de cómo te sentiste tú, de cómo te sientes tú… Es bastante difícil saber cómo te sientes si no me lo dices, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, lo es… Pero a mí no me educaron así Harry. Aprendí a callar lo que siento y lo que pienso para no meterme en problemas –sonrió a medias-, no es que me sirviera de mucho pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar eso –se encogió de hombros.

-Sirius, nunca seguiste los pasos que te enseñaron, ¿por qué en eso sí?

-Porque duele Harry, porque es muy doloroso para mí recordar todo aquello…Fue como si me quitaran una parte de mí –dijo sin mirarle. Harry le miró pero no le interrumpió-. James y yo… éramos como hermanos. Lily solía bromear diciendo que se había casado con nosotros dos –Harry sonrió-. Le quería. Quería a James como si fuera mi propio hermano y hubiera dado mi vida por la suya o por la de Lily sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo Harry, ni uno solo.

-Eso ya lo sé, Sirius –le contestó Harry sereno.

-Cuando tus padres murieron… una parte de mí también murió –confesó Sirius-. Y por muy estúpido que parezca, a veces tengo el absurdo pensamiento infantil y ridículo de que si no hablo de ello, el dolor desaparecerá y esa parte de mí volverá… es estúpido ¿no? –sonrió irónico.

-No, no lo es –le contestó Harry-. No creo que sea estúpido Sirius y cualquiera que te diga lo contrario, no sabe de lo que habla.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada agradecida pero no dijo nada más respecto a aquel tema.

-No me dejaron asistir a su funeral, ¿lo sabías? –dijo de repente Sirius; Harry negó-, dijeron que dado que yo les había traicionado, no tenía derecho a estar allí. No pude despedirme de ellos Harry y eso me atormenta cada noche cuando cierro los ojos.

-Despídete de ellos ahora –le dijo Harry. Sirius le miró y él se encogió de hombros-. No pudiste despedirte de ellos pero ahora sí puedes, ¿qué más da que hayan pasado algunos años? –el hombre mayor no le contestó, pero en sus ojos, Harry pudo ver como parecía estar pensando en esas palabras -. Sirius, no puedo ser mi padre… pero puedo dejar que tú seas mi padrino –le dijo Harry en un intento de aliviar lo que parecía ser la tormenta de ideas, sentimientos y emociones que Sirius parecía tener.

Sirius le sonrió de forma auténtica, sincera y simple.

-Vamos, tengo algunas cremas y pomadas para golpes que te irán bien –le dijo simplemente incorporándose y yendo hacia la puerta de la terraza-. Pero la próxima vez que hagas una excursión de este tipo…

Harry rió. Se alegraba de que Sirius estuviera a su lado. Siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El café humeaba en la cafetera sobre la mesa de la cocina; Hermione removió el azúcar recién puesto en el líquido oscuro mientras veía como Malfoy daba un largo trago al suyo propio, negro, solo y sin azúcar, simplemente ardiendo.

No entendía como a alguien podía gustarle el café caliente. El cacao estaba bien. De hecho le gustaba tomar una buena taza de cacao caliente en tardes de invierno después de una larga jornada en el hospital. Pero el café tenía que estar templado, más tirando a frío. No entendía cómo había gente como Malfoy que podía tomárselo de aquella forma, ¡si estaba prácticamente ardiendo!

-Te vas a quemar… -dijo suavemente la mujer mirándole mientras soplaba su propia taza de café.

Los ojos grises de él la miraron esperando una explicación.

-El café está muy caliente… -añadió ella a modo de excusa.

Draco le sonrió.

-Me gusta tomarlo así –le contestó a la médica dando otro sorbo del líquido amargo.

-Ni siquiera le has puesto azúcar –dijo ella de nuevo.

-Me gusta solo, fuerte y amargo –se encogió de hombros el policía-, no creo que puedan detenerme porque me guste tomarlo así –añadió con diversión detrás de sus palabras.

Hermione rodó los ojos

-Claro que no pueden detenerte por eso. Pero está demostrado que las personas que toman el café… -no pudo seguir hablando porque él la estaba mirando de forma intensa-… ¿qué pasa?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a decirle que con el cabello revuelto, la camiseta tres tallas más grandes de lo normal, los calcetines blancos y los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, estaba preciosa.

-Nada –dijo el rubio bebiendo de nuevo.

Los ojos de ella le miraron y Draco se sintió en la necesidad de decirle algo.

-¿Siempre duermes así? –le preguntó.

Hermione frunció el ceño pensando que era una crítica.

-¿Tiene algo de malo mi ropa de dormir? –le preguntó.

-No, en absoluto –aseguró él divertido por la pose de ofensa que ella parecía haber adoptado repentinamente-. Sólo me sorprende que una mujer tan práctica como tú duerma con eso…

-¿Te sorprende? Creía que ya lo sabíais todo de mí –contestó Hermione mirándole a los ojos con firmeza.

Draco resopló.

-Nunca se sabe todo de todos –aseguró Draco sin dejarse intimidar por la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando.

Hermione no le contestó, simplemente frunció el ceño antes de beber un poco de su café. Estaba demasiado caliente aún. Se levantó de la silla bajo la atenta mirada de él y sin saber cómo comportarse con Malfoy después de aquel beso, llevó la taza de café hacia el fregadero donde se entretuvo demasiado tiempo fregando la taza y aclarándola.

Consciente de su brusquedad, Malfoy se levantó y se apoyó en la encimera junto al fregadero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. Hermione volvió a fregar la taza frotando con especial énfasis en una inexistente mancha del borde.

-No me lo dijeron –soltó Draco de repente sin mirarla. Hermione le miró sin llegar a entenderle-. Weasley me dijo que fuera a buscarte al restaurante, pero no me dijo que iban a ir a casa de Avery –explicó él al ver la mirada confusa de ella.

Hermione no contestó. Él tampoco dijo mucho más. Se quedaron en silencio y era extraño porque ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo. En algún lugar Hermione había leído que cuando dos personas comparten un silencio, el primero en hablar es el que se siente más incómodo… Y sin embargo, entre ellos dos, ese silencio era distinto… nada perturbador, sino todo lo contrario… bastante relajante y natural, como si no necesitaran hablarse durante horas para decirse nada.

-Me alegro de que no te lo dijeran –farfulló Hermione sintiéndose las mejillas sonrojar y maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpidamente infantil que aún se sonrojaba por admitir esas cosas.

Draco la miró y al ver que ella seguía fregando esta vez el platito, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo dejó en el fregadero cerrando el grifo de forma inmediata mientras la miraba pidiéndole una explicación a aquella confesión tan extraña.

-Sé que es egoísta pero… me alegro de que no fueras esta noche… -dijo sinceramente la médica-… Si te hubiera pasado algo…

Y era cierto. Se había sorprendido a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con total sinceridad. Era cierto que no sabía qué hubiera hecho si le hubiera pasado algo. Y era algo extraño, muy extraño porque nunca antes le había ocurrido algo similar. Bien era cierto también, que jamás había sentido lo que por aquel hombre sabía que podía llegar a sentir y en cierto modo, eso le asustaba. Le asustaba pensar que algo pudiera terminar sin siquiera saber si había empezado… y le asustaba en sobremanera que a él pudiera ocurrirle algo.

Sorprendido ante la confesión de la mujer, evaluó su rostro levemente, leyendo en los ojos de ella lo que su boca no le alcanzaba a decir porque seguramente no sabía cómo decirlo. Preocupación. Verdadera preocupación. Sólo había una persona que le hubiera mirado así; Severus Snape, después de cada misión y antes de que fuera a ningún sitio pasaba sus ojos negros sobre él para asegurarse que estaba bien, transmitiéndole con aquel simple gesto la preocupación de no saber qué podía ocurrir.

-Sí, bueno –empezó a decir él-… supongo que el no ser amigo de Potter tiene sus ventajas –añadió con una media sonrisa que simulaba bastante bien su decepción por no haber ido a aquella pequeña excursión.

Hermione sonrió aliviada. No imaginaba que él fuera a contestar algo así. Había pensado que la miraría indiferente, mostrándose frío como siempre, como si nada le importara, como si el beso de aquella noche no hubiera significado nada para él. Pero no esperaba que utilizara el sarcasmo para hacerla sonreír y sentir semejante alivio al darse cuenta de que quizá no le era tan indiferente como ella pensaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, rodeó la cintura de él y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Malfoy, sintiendo como los músculos, tensos en un principio, se relajaban visiblemente a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Me alegro de que no le caigas bien a Harry…

Fue un murmullo. Sólo eso. Pero él, acostumbrado a escuchar hasta el más mínimo susurro ya que todo influía para salir con vida de algunas misiones, la escuchó perfectamente y sonrió a medias mientras que la abrazaba de vuelta, sabiendo que ella necesitaba ser reconfortada y dejando que al mismo tiempo, ella le reconfortara a él. Desde hacía poco tiempo, esa mujer parecía formar parte de su vida y de su propia esencia… era algo que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Pansy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La frialdad de las mazmorras de la mansión le recibió con un halo helado cuando abrió la puerta con la llave que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello. Nadie más que él podía tener acceso a aquella parte de la casa, ni siquiera su mano derecha Bellatrix. Nadie tenía el paso permitido porque aquel rincón sólo era suyo.

Recordaba las historias que le habían contado siendo un huérfano, antes de entender que si quería gloria y fama, la gloria y la fama que siempre le habían negado por ser uno más de aquellos pobres niños mal vestidos y sucios, tenía que buscarla él mismo y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho.

Pero por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, por muchas personas que hubiera traicionado, engañado, mentido y asesinado con sus propias manos a veces por un simple mendrugo de pan duro, jamás olvidaría las historias que provenían desde la oscuridad de aquella casa de la que se había apropiado cundo tan sólo tenía diecisiete años tras un nombre falso y una nueva identidad. Historias que hablaban de viejas mazmorras donde la gente vivía encadenada, donde se azotaba a los esclavos y se violaban a las esclavas y criadas para que aprendieran a responder a una orden, a un nombre, a un grito. Historias de muertes, de gritos, lágrimas y sangre que hubieran puesto el vello erizado a cualquiera y que en cambio a él, no le producía ningún otro sentimiento más que placer y orgullo de saber que había sido en esas mazmorras, en las que ahora eran suyas, donde tanta gene había aprendido a obedecer y respetar nombres y apellidos tan antiguos como antiguo era el mismo diablo y el mismo Dios.

Ahora las mazmorras habían sido transformadas en salas blancas de paredes cristalizadas e insonorizadas; los pasillos aún conservaban el suelo frío de piedra caliza y la humedad había sido remitida desde la nueva instalación de luz y electricidad. Pero aunque todo aquello hubiera cambiado, el resultado final seguía siendo el mismo; celdas divididas por paredes donde entrenar y doblegar la voluntad de aquellos que aprenderían a obedecer sus órdenes sin pensar, sin titubear, sin plantearse siquiera que hubiera otra posibilidad a parte de seguir y cumplir aquella orden que él mismo daría.

Bella pasó delante de él cuando abrió la puerta y con la maestría de quién se sabe conocedor del terreno que pisa, encendió el interruptor que dio lugar a que una serie de focos alargados y pintados en plata se encendieran a lo largo de los pasillos y corredores del lugar.

-Por aquí, señor –indicó Bella empezando a andar.

Voldemort cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y volvió a hacer girar la llave. Nadie entraba ni salía de allí sin que él lo supiera. El último que lo había intentado, había muerto y su cuerpo había sido encontrado dos semanas después, en el fondo del lago, con la cara quemada y los huesos de manos, pies, brazos y piernas rotos… Los huesos habían quebrado antes que las quemaduras y las quemaduras se habían sucedido antes del disparo en la cabeza. No se jugaba con Voldemort. Y ahora, todos sus hombres lo sabían.

Siguió a Bellatrix a través de uno de los pasillos ignorando a los niños y niñas que se agolpaban hacia atrás rezando y rogando para no ser ellos los elegidos. Voldemort ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Se detuvo frente a una de las celdas y miró a los dos chiquillos que habían dentro. Un niño y una niña que se abrazaban en silencio en un rincón del cuarto, temblorosos, como si supieran que algo malo iba a ocurrir y sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. Voldemort los evaluó. Ninguno de los dos debía superar los doce años y ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada en especial para que Bellatrix los hubiera escogido para hacer la prueba. Miró a Bella pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Por qué los has escogido a ellos? –preguntó mirando a través del cristal a los dos niños.

Bella sonrió arrogantemente.

-Son hermanos, mi señor –aclaró.

La sonrisa de Voldemort fue más que suficiente para que Bellatrix se diera cuenta de que estaba satisfecho con la elección.

-¿Ha tomado la droga? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Se la hemos inyectado hace dos horas –miró Bella su reloj-. Estamos listos para hacer la comprobación, señor –añadió.

Voldemort asintió y ante el gesto, Bella pulsó un botón de la pared haciendo que una luz roja se encendiera en el cuarto. La puerta blindada se abrió y uno de los hombres, Gorksen, apartó a los dos niños el uno del otro; a él hacia el lado izquierdo, a ella, hacia la derecha; ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada por evitarlo pero ambos lloraron como si de alguna manera supieran de antemano lo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Voldemort se dirigió al intercomunicador y pulsó el botón.

La niña, temblorosa, notó una sacudida en su cerebro, como si algo acabara de pincharle y miró a su hermano esperando que con aquel simple gesto él pudiera explicarle qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero nada pasó. Su hermano parecía más muerto que vivo, como Martha que la noche anterior no había estado en el comedor para cenar y de la que ya todo el mundo sabía que estaba muerta. Muerta. Con diez años y ya estaba muerta. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

Entonces ocurrió. Una orden. Sólo eso. Una voz.

-Mátale.

La niña miró su mano, más pesada que de costumbre; un arma de corto calibre. Quién se la había dado era lo que menos importaba aunque una parte de su cabeza insistía en saberlo. La misma parte que luchaba contra la otra mitad diciéndole a gritos susurrados que no hiciera nada, que no podía matar a aquel que tenía enfrente no sólo por ser un niño como ella, sino por ser su hermano.

La misma voz. Una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro, un pinchazo agudo en la sien derecha; entrecerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor y aún así, no pudo reprimir el pequeño grito que surgió de su garganta.

-Mátale ahora.

Una voz fría, siseante, arrastrando cada una de las sílabas, cada una de las letras, saboreando el sabor de la muerte en ellas.

La niña negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¡Mátale!

Incapaz de saber por qué lo hacía, alzó la mano con la que empuñaba el arma apuntando con el cañón hacia su hermano que no se movió del lugar. Le sonreía. Su hermano había escuchado la orden tan clara como ella y sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Y a pesar de ello, le sonreía como siempre lo había hecho, indicándole que no importaba, que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien…

Danah cerró los ojos y su mano se movió sola, sin quererlo ella. Un disparo resonó en la sala, una bala atravesó el aire y una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la pequeña que no alcanzaba a entender cómo ni por qué había sido capaz de matar a su hermano.

Voldemort sonrió. La droga estaba perfeccionada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!!**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y si no, ya sabéis donde van los comentarios :D**

**Un besito para todos, espero que seais felices!!! Y recordad, no hagais nada que yo no haría… :D**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	15. Perdóname, Regulus

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo más del fic que espero sea de vuestro agrado, aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior. Ahora mismo estoy en la facultad y no tengo demasiado tiempo para poner todos los nombres, así que prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste, un besito para todos, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 12. Perdóname, Regulus

Remus frunció el ceño sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los planos que estaba repasando. La vieja fábrica que Snape había dicho que deberían visitar aquel mismo viernes parecía una trampa para ratones; una única entrada y salida; ventanas altas, sin conductos de ventilación. ¿Cómo podía la gente trabajar en sitios así? Mejor aún ¿cómo podía el gobierno permitir que la gente trabajase en sitios así? Sacudió la cabeza mientras estiraba la mano en busca de su taza de chocolate caliente a tientas, sobre la esquina derecha de la mesa.

-Algún día la tirarás… -le aconsejó Ginny dejando la taza a la altura de la mano de él.

-Gracias –contestó Remus con una sonrisa-. ¿Ya te has cansado de regañar a tu hermano?

-Sí, y ahora es tu turno –le contestó la chica divertida-. ¿En qué estabais pensando?

Remus se permitió el mirarla un segundo ante de volver a mirar los planos.

-No pensábamos –le contestó el hombre simplemente-. Es imposible entrar y salir de aquí. Quedaremos encerrados… La fuente de Snape al menos podría haberle sugerido alguna forma de salir sin cometer suicidio, ¿no?

Ginny, que había abierto la boca para decir algo, volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tan complicado es? –preguntó levantándose de la silla donde había estado sentada y colocándose junto a Remus mirando los planos-. Vaya… sí, sí lo es… -admitió. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Snape está seguro de que es aquí? –preguntó la chica.

Remus la miró y asintió sin dudar.

-No sabemos quién es la fuente de Severus, pero sea quién sea siempre nos da información certera. Si Severus dice que es esta fábrica, tiene que serlo –dijo.

Ginny asintió. Puede que Snape no le cayera bien. Era frío y calculador, distante y siempre tenía un comentario ácido para cualquiera que se atreviera a preguntarle qué tal estaba, una imagen y actitud que Draco había heredado. Pero pese a ese sentimiento de no saber nunca qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre, sabía que podía confiar en él en asuntos de la Orden. Era uno de los mejores y todos lo sabían, incluido Harry, que de no ser por eso, seguramente ni siquiera lo habría aceptado en la Orden debido a las peleas y discusiones que siempre tenían lugar entre Sirius y Snape. Definitivamente, si Harry tuviera que escoger a alguien, escogería a Sirius.

Ginny miró los planos una vez más mientras se mordía la lengua al ver como Remus torcía la boca en un gesto de dolor. Su hermano también seguía haciendo aquellos gestos y también Blaise… aunque por la noche, pensó con cierta picardía, no notara ningún problema.

-Vamos, dilo –apremió Remus.

-¿Qué? –fingió indiferencia la chica.

-Di que somos unos insensatos por ir allí solos y todo eso… -Ginny le miró fingiéndose ofendida por insinuar siquiera que ella pudiera hacer algo semejante-. Tonks ya lo ha hecho, dos veces, y tu hermano y Blaise están cansados de escucharte, Harry ha tenido que soportar todos estos días a Sirius y Nott… -rodó los ojos-, Snape habló con él una vez –Ginny sonrió. Seguramente Nott era el que peor parte se había llevado-. Así que vamos, dilo.

-No pienso decir nada –dijo Ginny divertida-. Pero la próxima vez tened más cuidado –añadió. Remus sonrió.- ¿1.973? –preguntó mirando la fecha de los planos.

-Sí, ¿qué… -empezó a preguntar.

Pero Ginny ya no le estaba escuchando. Le habá apartado hacia un lado y estaba aporreando tranquilamente las teclas del ordenador de Remus buscando algo en la base de datos de edificios sin recalificar.

-En 1.998 se instauró una ley que habilitó ciertos edificios antiguos para ser reformados –explicó la pelirroja mientras utilizaba el ratón del ordenador-. Así que hubieron modificaciones…

-Tuvieron que hacer planos nuevos… -susurró Remus-. ¿Crees que esta fábrica…

-No lo sé… eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar… Si hay planos nuevos tienen que estar ahí –dijo mirando la pantalla.

El teléfono de la oficina de Remus sonó.

-Lupin –contestó-. ¿Ahora? –gruñó-. Bien, de acuerdo. Diez minutos. ¡No lo sé Minerva, entretenle un poco! –colgó con brusquedad. La mirada de Ginny lo interrogó-. Deja eso –dijo a regañadientes mientras le daba al botón de imprimir sin siquiera haber mirado los planos digitales-. Minerva está entreteniendo a un agente del Ministerio de Defensa…Inspección en diez minutos en la sala grande –Ginny pareció perder el color de repente.

Remus comprendió inmediatamente. Por la cabeza de la pelirroja pasaba la posibilidad de que de alguna forma estuvieran allí para determinar las relaciones entre los miembros de la Orden.

-Seguramente está aquí en una rutinaria visita por la bomba –intentó quitarle importancia Remus aunque él tampoco las tenía todas consigo-. Ve a avisar a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien Ginny, tranquila.

Ella le sonrió mientras salía del despacho de Remus. La forma en que se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio de forma juguetona le indicaban a Remus que no estaba tranquila, en absoluto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Entiendo que estés enfadada –la mirada que ella le dirigió fue lo bastante elocuente para hacerle entender que no estaba enfadada-. De acuerdo, entiendo que estés furiosa. Pero en serio Granger, Potter tiene razón. Han estado a punto de matarles, él está más tranquilo si estás en la Orden en lugar de estar en casa y francamente, yo también –añadió suavizando la voz.

Hermione le miró pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos… ¿no piensas hablarme? –insistió Draco.

Hermione estuvo a punto de contestarle un rotundo "no" pero al ver la sonrisa de él de vencedor al verla abrir la boca, cambió de opinión, se cruzó de brazos, sentada en la silla, imitando la postura que él tenía estando de pie, apoyado en el escritorio, y en lugar de contestarle, le dirigió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-El frío y distante de esta habitación soy yo, ¿recuerdas Granger? Tú eres la médica que siempre tiene respuestas lógicas para todo –intentó incitarla.

Pero ni siquiera con eso consiguió que Hermione dijera o hiciera nada al respecto. Draco suspiró.

-De acuerdo, me rindo… -rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla tomando la agenda telefónica que reposaba junto al teléfono blanco de mesa-. Llamaré a Irina y le diré que lleve a los niños al centro médico, con un poco de suerte no será nada grave y los medicamentos no serán tan caros…

Hermione, que había empezado a escucharle atentamente cuando había mencionado la palabra "niños" ligada a "centro médico" y "nada grave" no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Niños? –preguntó. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Niños enfermos?

-Vaya ¿Ahora sí me hablas? –preguntó él burlón. Hermione no le contestó y Draco suspiró internamente-. Hagamos un trato, me dices qué te ocurre realmente y te cuento lo de los niños.

Hermione le miró enfadada. Estaba enfadada… por una estupidez, una tontería sin sentido y algo que resultaba completamente ridículo. ¿Qué eran? No sabia qué relación mantenía con Draco y eso a ella, una persona acostumbrada a tenerlo todo siempre bajo control, hasta lo incontrolable, era algo que la sacaba de quicio y la ponía, inevitablemente, de mal humor.

-No necesito ningún trato. Si hay un niño enfermo allí estaré… Sólo… estoy cansada… -le dijo ella recordándose mentalmente que no estaba mintiendo del todo-… Quiero mi vida de regreso Draco… sólo es eso… Y el que me obliguéis a venir aquí no hace que me sienta mejor que un preso… -añadió con ironía.

Cuando él la miró con aquella media sonrisa sugerente y seductora, Hermione se sintió enrojecer y no estuvo preparada cuando la voz de él llegó a sus oídos mientras su mano pulsaba los botones del teléfono.

-Te aseguro que yo te trato mejor que a un preso… -dijo en un susurro. Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él empezó a hablar-. Irina, hola, soy Draco. ¿Cómo están los chicos? –Hermione le vio fruncir el ceño en un gesto de preocupación-. Entiendo… Escucha, tengo una… -titubeó levemente mirando a Hermione, un segundo, sólo un segundo-, una amiga, pediatra –añadió como si aquello fuera de una gran relevancia-, sí, estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema. ¿Cuándo… -empezó a preguntar-… perfecto. Allí estaremos, hasta luego.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Draco frunció el ceño mirándola. Había aprendido bastante de ella mirándola durante tantos años para saber que había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó directo como siempre lo era desde que le conocía.

-No has sabido como presentarme… -dijo ella haciendo una observación con tono inocente.

-No quería que te sintieras incómoda ante un posible error –se defendió él con tranquilidad demostrando un sentido práctico.

-Entiendo… -Hermione le miró unos segundos. Por su tono de voz, Draco supo que no lo entendía y que el lado práctico de Hermione parecía haberse dormido ante el lado femenino y romántico que la chica llevaba dentro. En el momento en que se mojó los labios con el ápice de la lengua supo que ella iba a decir algo más. No se equivocó-. Draco… tú… yo… es decir… -respiró y se armó de valor preguntándole lo que llevaba varios días intentando preguntar y sin saber cómo hacerlo-… ¿qué somos? Esto, nuestra relación… ¿qué… -empezó a titubear.

-¿Es necesario ponerle etiqueta? –preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja salvándola de su titubeo.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Se veía terriblemente guapo con ese gesto de autosuficiencia y Hermione estaba segura de que lo sabía. Y cuando la mirada así… Sacudió la cabeza. No era el mejor momento para dejar de pensar con coherencia. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana.

-No… digo sí –se autocorrigió ignorando la risita de Draco-. Malfoy… yo no… -suspiró-. Hay cosas que no sabes y… no quiero jugar… estoy cansada de que jueguen conmigo… No quiero… no quiero jugar…

Draco frunció el ceño aprovechando que ella se había girado hacia la ventana. Su voz sonaba tan dolida y temblorosa que no evitó ni quiso evitar rodear la cintura de ella con sus brazos sintiéndose cálido por dentro al escucharla respirar profundamente.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó.

Hermione se giró para mirarle. Resultaba ciertamente extraño vera a Malfoy disculpándose, incluso sus palabras sonaban forzadas como si no estuviera acostumbrado a decirlas y ella sabía que era así.

-Supongo que deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación hace unos días ¿no? –preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa.

-Sí… -contestó ella dejándose abrazar por él.

Le gustaba esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que los brazos de Draco a su alrededor creaba; como si pudiera hacer que todos los problemas y miedos y tonterías y dolor y lágrimas y todo lo malo del mundo, quedara fuera de aquel abrazo, creando un mundo sólo para ellos, sólo para ellos dos, un mundo donde nada malo podía ocurrirle. Y le gustaba. Por muy independiente que fuera, por muy fuerte que se mostrara, por muchos gritos en el cielo que pusiera… el lado romántico de toda mujer que siendo niña había soñado con sentirse alguna vez así de protegida, era muy superior al lado práctico que le gritaba que no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse segura.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy y supo que él la iba a besar. Lo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos, lo sabía por aquella sonrisa arrogante, dulce y diferente que sólo utilizaba con ella. Malfoy no pedía, robaba. Y cuando la cabeza de él se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado para besarla, Hermione volvió a sentir el maravilloso torbellino de sensaciones que la dejaba mareada durante unos segundos después del beso, pero que, ni aún así, dejaría nunca de besarle y de dejarse besar.

Y fue precisamente así cómo los encontraron cuando alguien abrió la puerta del despacho de Malfoy.

-Draco, tenemos…

Hermione se tensó bajo el beso de Draco al que no parecía importarle en absoluto que su padrino Severus acabara de entrar en el despacho ya que rompió el beso con suavidad y tranquilidad sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la mujer que tenía la mirada aterrorizada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ahora –pidió mirando de forma significativa a Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos aprovechando que Severus no podía verle y le sonrió a la mujer besándola en la frente mientras le soltaba la cintura.

-Espérame fuera –le pidió suavemente a Hermione pero sin dejarle la oportunidad de que pensara siquiera en replicar.

La mujer asintió intentando no mirar a Snape a los ojos y rehuyendo su propia mirada mientras tomaba su chaquetita y su bolso de la mesa baja donde los había dejado y cuando estaba ya a punto de salir de la oficina de Draco, éste la detuvo por la curva del codo haciendo que girara para mirarle. Delante de Severus, Draco Malfoy la besó en los labios de forma breve pero intensa y con un deje de pudor y vergüenza, Hermione se sonrojó al pensar en cómo sería sentir esos labios mientras hacían el amor… preguntándose si sería frío como se mostraba ante todos o dulce y tierno como era cuando estaba con ella.

-No pasa nada… -le susurró con una media sonrisa colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto tan íntimo que incluso Severus se dio cuenta del significado de aquello.

-Vale… -contestó Hermione.

Draco le sostuvo la puerta mientras ella salía y justo cuando ésta se cerró, pudo escuchar la voz de Severus bramando.

-¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era bueno ser la hermana de Bella. Nadie le discutía sus órdenes aunque en momentos como aquel le gustaría que se las negaran o que al menos le dejaran estar en otro sitio, en otro lugar, en cualquier otro maldito lugar.

Pero sabía que no podía negarse a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Fingió toser cuando uno de los médicos pasó junto a ella, ataviado con su bata blanca, sus zapatos blancos y los pantalones azules asomando por debajo de la bata dejando ver una camisa del mismo color que éstos, al llevar la bata abierta. Giró el rostro para hacerlo. No sería bueno que la vieran.

Hubiese deseado hacerlo. Después de todo, era su primo. Su primo. Aquel con quien había compartido juegos siendo niños, el que la había ayudado a subir a los árboles y el que siempre se había culpado de todas las travesuras que ella y Bella habían hecho siendo niñas alegando siempre que eran niñas y que como decía su hermano Sirius "a las niñas hay que protegerlas". Sonrió al recordarlo mientras empujaba la puerta de acceso a las escaleras.

Eso era algo que sus dos primos siempre habían cumplido desde que eran pequeños. "A las niñas hay que protegerlas", " a las mujeres hay que cuidarlas y respetarlas". Seguramente era el único pensamiento en común que los hermanos Black compartían… o quizá no…

Se detuvo mientras subía las escaleras hacia la planta superior mientras pensaba acerca de aquello. No conocía a sus primos. En realidad, dudaba que alguien pudiera llegar a conocerles alguna vez. Regulus era frío, despiadado y seco y mantenía a todo aquel que se intentaba acercar a él tras una barrera de hielo y hormigón duro que era imposible atravesar, siquiera pensar en atravesarla. Sirius mantenía esa misma barrera pero desde otra línea, siempre había sido distinto al resto de los Black, siempre con la certeza de que el orgullo, la lealtad y la justicia era el mejor fin para conseguir las cosas… ese tipo de pensamiento lo habían llevado a alejarse de su familia quien lo había repudiado y a alojarse en la Orden, manteniendo siempre una distancia con la gente y dejando que la gente conociera únicamente lo que él deseaba que conocieran, conservando siempre la calma desde una máscara de tranquilidad y burla hacia todo y hacia todos que a veces, casi siempre, sinceramente, ella envidiaba y odiaba a partes iguales.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la habitación de Regulus y asegurándose de que no había nadie dentro ni en los pasillos que pudiera verla entrar, pasó a la habitación inmaculada, triste, demasiado apagada y sin nada que pudiese hacer pensar que aquel paciente tuviera algún conocido.

Se arrepintió de lo que le habían ordenado hacer en el mismo instante en que lo vio allí tumbado, tapado hasta el pecho con la sábana blanca, conectado a aquella máquina que respiraba por él y con los ojos cerrados como si realmente estuviera durmiendo. Sólo durmiendo… aunque ella sabía que no era verdad. Regulus siempre había estado lleno de vida, activo y en continuo movimiento igual que Sirius… y el verle allí quieto, más muerto que vivo, hizo que Narcisa se llevase una mano a la boca para ocultar su grito de sorpresa. Jamás había imaginado que acabaría viendo de aquella manera a Regulus.

Las órdenes habían sido claras. El delator tenía que morir. Sangre por sangre, Voldemort le había encargado a ella que purgara el error de Black y eso sólo significaba una cosa… Tenía que matarle.

Se acercó a la cama mientras sacaba de su bolso de piel negro una jeringuilla. Se inclinó sobre el hombre y le acomodó el cabello negro apartándolo de los ojos, recordando que a él siempre le molestaba llevarlo largo más por el parecido que todos decían que de aquella forma tenía con Sirius con por molestia verdadera. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Habían bromeado en varias ocasiones con quién de los dos moriría primero, entre risas, entre bromas, que si morían siendo jóvenes al menos tendrían un hermoso cadáver. Bella solía reprenderles cuando les encontraba en aquella conversación, pero siempre acababa con una sonrisa mientras les decía: "además, aunque yo sea más vieja que vosotros, siempre tendré mejor aspecto".

¿Por qué tenía que matarlo ella? Lo sabía. Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que su cabeza la obligara a pensar. Prueba de fidelidad. Prueba de lealtad. Narcisa no lo hacía por Voldemort, lo hacía por Bella. Las dos sabían eso. Y estaba convencida de que Tom Riddle también lo sabía.

Y antes de darse a sí misma tiempo a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, antes de pararse porque sabía que si lo hacía perdería todo lo que tenía incluyendo su propia vida, introdujo la jeringuilla directamente en el brazo de Regulus Black, inyectándole el contenido de aquella sobredosis de insulina.

Una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella la apartó furiosa. Odiaba parecer débil. Odiaba ser débil. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la frente. Un beso sin rencor. Un beso sin maldad, sin motivos, sin sentido. Sólo un beso de amigos, un beso de primos. Un beso inocente y sin ningún otro propósito que el simple hecho de ser un beso.

-Perdóname, Regulus.

Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, Narcisa tuvo la sensación de que el cadáver de Regulus, ya sin vida, le sonrió perdonándola.

Luego, salió de la habitación tan en silencio como había entrado, con la seguridad de que nadie la había visto y con el alma muerta. Había matado en varias ocasiones, pero jamás habría imaginado que su propio primo moriría a manos de ella. Sólo le quedaba ser perdonada si es que había alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron gruñó una vez más mirando a su amigo que se limitó a apurar su taza de café bien cargado y dulce, muy dulce.

-Harry… -lo llamó.

Pero el moreno no le escuchó y si lo hizo, no dio señales de haberlo hecho.

-Harry, ¿quieres dejar eso?

Pero Potter seguía repasando los informes que había sacado Ginny del pequeño disco, revisando todas y cada una de las anotaciones, por estúpidas que pudieran parecer en un principio y por muy poca relación que tuviera con Cho. Estaba seguro de que allí tenía que haber algo, algo que le dijera donde estaba, dónde podía estar. Tenía que saberlo… Tenía que…

La mano grande de Ron le arrebató el papel en cuestión que tenía en aquellos momentos delante. Los ojos verdes de Harry parpadearon sin querer creer que su amigo acabara de hacer aquello.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Ron? –le preguntó entonces.

-Nada –comentó sarcástico-. Sólo llevo… -miró su reloj, último regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana-… doce minutos llamándote y tú llevas doce minutos sin hacerme el menor caso, pero a parte de eso, no ocurre nada.

-Perdona Ron… -contestó Harry-… creo que necesito otro café… doble… -añadió más para sí mismo mientras reprimía a duras penas un bostezo.

-Lo que necesitas es dormir un poco Harry –habló Ron sentándose en el borde del escritorio de su amigo y compañero.

El moreno negó con la cabeza fervientemente. No quería ir a dormir. Tenía la errónea sensación, aunque para él era del todo sincera y cierta, de que si paraba un segundo, un solo segundo para dormir una simple hora, Cho se escaparía de donde fuera que estuviera metida, la investigación sobre la bomba en casa de Avery sería un total fracaso y Riddle conseguiría desaparecer escurriéndose entre sus dedos… una vez más. Y no podía permitir eso. Estaba demasiado cansado para permitirse dejarlo escapar una vez más. Estaba cansado de las muertes, los rumores, las miradas, los informes… Estaba cansado de Riddle y de la escoria que como él creía que con dinero podía comprarlo todo, la libertad, los amigos, incluso la vida y la muerte de su propia persona y de los demás. Tenía que acabar con todo aquello y pronto.

Dormir no serviría de nada. Absolutamente de nada.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Harry intentando coger otro informe.

Informe que le fue arrebatado… una vez más. Harry miró furioso a Ron.

-Puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo del mundo Potter –le advirtió-. Y no vas a hacer nada hasta que no vayas a casa, te des una ducha y duermas diez horas seguidas… Por todos los dioses, Harry… llevas días sin dormir.

-No me gusta que me llames Potter –le recordó Harry-. Me recuerdas a Snape cuando lo haces –admitió-. Y sólo lo haces para sacarme de mis casillas, lo sé –le dijo antes de que Ron pudiera rebatir nada de lo que acababa de decir.

-Harry… -el pelirrojo decidió ignorar lo que el moreno acababa de decirle-. Yo también quiero atraparlo... pero no sirve de nada que estés aquí más muerto que vivo, ¿puedes entender eso, Harry?

-Ron…

Conocía aquel tono. Estaba empezando a llegar al punto en el que pierde la paciencia, algo bastante malo si a eso se le suma la combinación de pocas horas de sueño, mal humor y ganas de encerrar a alguien, preferiblemente, a solas y sin cámaras de vigilancia. Ron se encogió de hombros mentalmente con la intención de insistir un poco más.

La puerta siendo golpeada ligeramente y la pelirroja entrando en el despacho hizo que dejara de hablar.

Ginny les miró a ambos. Les conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba pasando algo, seguramente una conversación interesante a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Harry y las orejas rojas de su hermano. A Ron siempre se le ponían las orejas rojas cuando estaba enfadado por algo, y también cuando acababa de decir algo que sabía que podía ponerle en alguna situación comprometida. La última vez que ella recordara que se les había puesto rojas hablando con ella, había sido dos meses atrás, después de una misión bastante peligrosa que le había llevado a ingresar en el hospital dos semanas enteras y durante las cuales, en una de las visitas de Ginny le había dicho, después de que ella le regañara durante cuatro horas y cincuenta y siete minutos exactamente, que se alegraba de que se preocupara por él. Las orejas se le habían puesto furiosamente rojas y más aún después cuando ella lo había abrazado.

-Vale, no quiero saberlo –dijo la mujer mirándoles-. Dejad vuestras conversaciones de hombres –dijo con sarcasmo- para otro momento. Tenemos problemas más graves –comunicó Ginny-. Smith está aquí –miró directamente a Harry.

Ron miró a su amigo.

Estaba seguro que había podido notar el crujir del cuello del moreno e incluso la tensión del despacho se había vuelto más densa. Aquello no iba a ser bueno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

Draco decidió ignorar el grito de su padrino y tomarlo como una simple pregunta. Enarcó una ceja y con toda la frialdad que poseía le contestó lo más sereno que pudo.

-No sé a qué te refieres, padrino.

-Es la hija de Jhon –dijo Severus esperando que Draco lo entendiese todo.

Pero desde luego que esa información no era nada que fuese a hacer que Draco dejara de lado lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Granger… si es que estaba pasando algo realmente porque aún no lo tenía del todo claro.

-Lo sé. No dejas que lo olvide, padrino –le contestó él.

-La acusaste de tener todo aquel dinero –intentó de nuevo Severus.

-Aún recuerdo lo que hago, gracias por tu interés, padrino –contestó Draco sarcástico.

-Draco… Ten cuidado.

-¿Qué quieres…

-No juegues con ella ¿entendido?-dijo interrumpiéndole.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy haciendo? –preguntó Draco sin mostrarse ofendido por aquello.

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera insinuado eso, cualquier otra persona que hubiera insinuado siquiera que podía meterse en su vida seguramente ya tendría un par de golpes, Severus era el único que podía hacer según qué tipos de comentario sin correr el riesgo de recibir una paliza por parte del rubio.

-Pansy –contestó el hombre llanamente.

-Severus…

-No, vas a escucharme Draco –le interrumpió el hombre mirando a su ahijado con firmeza y determinación-. Amaste a Pansy y desde entonces, todas las mujeres con las que has estado sólo han sido un juego para ti y nunca me ha importado. Jamás he criticado con quien te ibas a la cama ni a quién partías el corazón –le dijo seriamente-, pero no voy a dejar que Granger sea un juego más, ¿entendido? Se lo debo a Jhon por todas las veces que me salvó la vida… -añadió.

Draco miró a su padrino. Estaba hablando en serio.

-Nunca me contaste qué ocurrió.

Severus le miró. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquella afirmación llevaba una pregunta implícita.

-Y no voy a hacerlo. Sólo tienes que saber que Jhon me salvó en varias ocasiones y que seguramente sin su ayuda yo estaría muerto hace muchos años –añadió con una mirada nostálgica, poco frecuente en él-. Si vas a jugar con ella, Draco… -empezó a advertirle con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Severus –le contestó Draco con una firmeza absoluta.

Por la mirada que Severus le dedicó, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, así que suspiró y le dio una explicación un poco más larga.

-Severus, no sé lo que hay entre Granger y yo… Ni siquiera nosotros dos lo sabemos ni tampoco podríamos calificarlo de ninguna de las maneras… Sólo… nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro… -intentó explicarle-… y quizá algo más… -admitió-, reconozco que cuando estoy con ella siento ganas de protegerla de todo y de todos incluso del mismo aire… -sonrió irónico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Miró a su padrino seriamente-… pero aún no sé como catalogarlo…

-Draco…

-No quiero jugar con ella, ni quiero hacerle daño, ni quiero hacerme daño –le confesó a regañadientes sabiendo que si no Severus no le iba a dejar tranquilo-. De eso puedes estar seguro…

Snape iba a contestarle cuando Sirius entró en el despacho de llamar con su habitual toque; tres golpes rápidos.

-Problemas en la sala de juntas –dijo simplemente con aburrimiento-. No entiendo por qué me han mandado a mí a buscaros…

-Black, ¿qué diablos se te ha perdido en este despacho? –preguntó irónico Snape fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tampoco es de mi agrado venir a buscaros –aclaró Sirius-, pero dado que parece ser que sois los únicos sensatos que no fuisteis con estos locos a casa de Avery… -se encogió de hombros-. Reunión en cinco minutos. Smith está aquí –añadió con cierto deje de ironía.

Severus frunció el ceño. Su cabeza se había puesto a trabajar a gran velocidad mientras intentaba pensar qué diablos hacía Smith allí. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Continuaremos esto luego –le dijo a su padrino-. En una vida futura, quizá –añadió frío pasando junto a Severus y empujando ligeramente a Sirius al pasar por la puerta.

-¿Problemas? –se atrevió a preguntar Sirius.

-No te metas Black –le advirtió Snape.

Sirius le sonrió burlón.

-Jamás me atrevería. ¿Vienes, Snape? –el hombre le fulminó con la mirada, pero en lugar de decir nada, salió del despacho de Draco con la idea de tomar una pastilla.

Últimamente cada vez que hablaba con Draco terminaba con dolor de cabeza… Sonrió con cierto orgullo… era un maldito cabezota.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nott enarcó una ceja al más puro estilo de Draco Malfoy pero no dijo nada cuando vio a Blaise sentarse frente a él alrededor de la gran mesa de la sala de juntas con un vaso de zumo de cereza en las manos. Blaise siempre bebía zumo de cereza cuando estaba nervioso. Recordaba perfectamente la cantidad de zumo de cerezas que había tomado durante la época en la que tuvieron que hacer las pruebas físicas para entrar en la Orden. Demasiado. Draco solía burlarse de él diciéndole que seguramente había terminado en una semana con toda la producción de cerezas de dos años… Y Nott no estaba seguro de que Draco se hubiera equivocado demasiado en su predicción.

-Draco terminará liándose con Granger –comentó Blaise como si nada.

Nott enarcó una ceja, miró a su amigo, pasó la hoja del periódico que estaba leyendo y sin apartar los ojos del artículo realmente interesante sobre el cambio climático y sus efectos durante los próximos veinte años, le contestó también de forma desinteresada.

-Y tú estás liado con Ginny y nadie ha dicho nada para que Weasley no te mate.

Blaise se atragantó con su zumo de cereza y miró a Nott que lejos de parecer culpable por aquello, le estaba sonriendo burlón.

-Theo…

-¿Cómo lo sé? Es más que obvio –contestó el moreno con un ademán impaciente.

-¿Crees que…

-Nadie va a decir nada Blaise –le tranquilizó Nott sabiendo de antemano lo que le iba a preguntar-. A ninguno de nosotros le cae lo suficientemente bien Smith para decir nada que pueda hacer que se lleve un ascenso –bromeó.

Blaise sonrió. Debajo de aquella broma había una verdad enorme… en la Orden nadie traicionaría a nadie. Era una norma no impuesta, una regla no acordada y una promesa no escrita.

-Eso espero –intervino la voz de Remus entrando por la puerta seguido de Tonks que sonreía como si no estuviese pasando nada y no hubiese una investigación que podría costarle el puesto y una sanción-. Si a alguien se le ocurre decir algo…

-¿Nos dejarás a todos sin ese delicioso chocolate que siempre traes y escondes en el fondo de la pequeña nevera? –sugirió Tonks.

Remus sonrió mientras veía como Nott y Blaise soltaban una carcajada. Al tiempo que Nott retiraba la silla de Tonks para que esta se sentara, el hombre ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo, se acercó hasta su silla y se sentó tranquilamente sin apartar los ojos de Tonks ni un segundo.

-No, pero empezaré a llamar a todos por sus nombres… -miró significativamente a Nott y a Tonks que odiaban sus nombres y luego se giró hacia Blaise que sonreía burlonamente. Sonrisa que se borró cuando Remus terminó su frase-… por sus nombres completos… ¿El tuyo era Blaise Luciano? –preguntó fingiendo haberlo olvidado y pronunciando su nombre con un perfecto acento italiano.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –le advirtió Blaise-. Y vosotros no os riáis –advirtió a Tonks y a Nott que estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Vaya… cualquiera diría que estáis de fiesta en vez de estar esperando a Smith –argumentó Ginny entrando con una media sonrisa nerviosa seguida de su hermano.

-Es que burlarse de Smith siempre es una fiesta –apuntó Tonks con diversión contenida.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerraba, Draco volvió a abrirla con gesto hastiado y semblante serio. Comprendieron el motivo. Si bien detrás de él entró Hermione, detrás de la médica entró Smith. Blaise rodó los ojos al mirar a Draco y le dirigió una mirada a Nott que asintió. Él también se había dado cuenta del gesto del rubio. Tendrían que estar atentos si no querían que Smith acabase muerto en aquella misma habitación.

-Buenos días –saludó el hombre.

Ginny le miró nerviosamente. Zacharías Smith seguía igual que siempre. Con su porte arrogante, su traje de Armani impecable, su camisa blanca impoluta y su corbata gris que le hacían parecer más un vendedor de seguros que un agente del Gobierno, por muy secreto que fuera. El rostro endurecido por las facciones hoscas pero resultantes, ojos azules oscuros, prácticamente negros y el cabello con un corte perfectamente militar, al igual que los zapatos negros brillantes como si acaban de pasar una revisión del mismo General.

Por debajo de la mesa, Blaise le acarició la rodilla y cuando ella le miró, Blaise le sonrió infundiéndole confianza y tranquilidad. Era maravillosamente extraño lo que él conseguía hacer con una simple sonrisa.

Cuando Zackarías Smith separó una silla de la mesa, Nott carraspeó ligeramente atrayendo la atención del hombre.

-Lo siento, ese es el sitio de Black –dijo Nott con su habitual rostro de no haber roto nunca nada.

Smith le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero en lugar de decir nada, soltó la silla que había tomado mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando otro lugar en el que hacerlo. Una simple mirada por parte de Malfoy le indicó que no era seguro para su integridad física que se sentara demasiado cerca de él, y otra mirada de Nott le retó a que se sentara en la silla que presidía la mesa, la de Potter. Smith sabía que tampoco era una buena idea.

-A veces la reputación de Snape es buena –dijo Ron en un susurro a Tonks que sonrió a medias.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Aún así, Smith alzó la mano para apartar la silla de Harry.

-Yo no lo haría… -canturreó Ginny.

-Estoy seguro de que no le importará –insistió Smith.

-De echo, sí le importará –apuntó Sirius entrando en la habitación-. La última vez que alguien intentó sentarse en su lugar… En fin –dijo divertido-, digamos que creímos que esas manchas de la alfombra –señaló unas en concreto, de color rojizo oscuro-, desaparecerían… Ya ves que no –añadió sentándose en su habitual sitio con la silla al revés, es decir, a horcajadas mientras apoyaba los brazos en el respaldo de la misma-. Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu encantadora visita, Smith? –preguntó-. ¿Estabas aburrido y has decidido venir a tocarnos las narices?

-Sirius, sé educado –le reprendió Remus con un ligero tinte divertido en la voz indicando que estaba pensando lo mismo que su amigo-. Seguramente ya han eliminado a las células mafiosas de Rusia, las veinte que hay en Londres actualmente y ha venido para ver cómo estábamos, ¿verdad? –inquirió con voz dulce.

-¿Veinte? –Smith maldijo en voz baja. Su equipo sólo tenía constancia de diez, cuatro de las cuales aún estaban ilocalizables.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabíais? –Remus chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia Ginny-. Luego tendrás que pasarles un informe sobre esas células, pelirroja –le dijo-. Creo que sus informáticos no son tan buenos como tú.

La chica rió complacida y su risa cristalina inundó la sala mientras un aún malhumorado Smith se sentaba en la única silla de la habitación que parecía ser bastante incómoda. Y de hecho lo era. A ninguno de los presentes pareció importarles su incomodidad.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un malhumorado Severus Snape entró seguido de Harry con quien parecía que había tenido alguna conversación, bastante interesante, a juzgar por sus expresiones.

-Veo que tienes a alguien nuevo –indicó a modo de saludo Smith señalando a Hermione con la cabeza-. Bastante preciosa, la verdad, mejorando lo presente –añadió mirando a Ginny y Tonks que sonrieron por cortesía más que por placer.

-No es una miembro del equipo –comunicó Draco en un acto reflejo de protección hacia Hermione.

Smith enarcó una ceja.

-¿No? Que interesante… Entonces, ¿se puede saber qué hace en esta reunión?

-Es nuestra protegida y no puede estar sola –dijo Blaise intercediendo antes de que Draco dijera algo más.

Harry carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos al ver el cruce de miradas entre Malfoy y Smith. Sinceramente, si él fuera Malfoy y Smith llevara toda la vida persiguiéndole e intentando hacerle la vida imposible, seguramente él actuaría del mismo modo. De hecho, si o lo hacía era únicamente porque seguía los consejos de Remus "se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre"

-Veo que te has acomodado –le dijo a Smith que le miró mientras Severus intentaba hacerle entender a Draco que sería mejor que se calmara.

-Iba a tomar la tuya Potter –aseguró Smith-. Pero pensé que no sería muy educado por mi parte presidir la mesa de tu equipo.

Ron se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle con sarcasmo desde cuándo le importaba a él los buenos modales y Harry sonrió sentándose más cómodamente en su silla.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso Smith –le sonrió socarrón-. Puedes tomar mi silla si quieres, y también mi lugar en la mesa –le concedió-. Mi equipo sabe que allá donde yo me siente, ese será el lugar presidencial de la mesa.

Blaise sonrió y Remus carraspeó ligeramente ocultando su risa mientras que Sirius lanzaba una carcajada orgulloso de su ahijado. Estaba claro que sus respuestas se hacían más mordaces cuanto más crecía el muchacho.

-De acuerdo, dejemos las tonterías –tomó las riendas del asunto Harry mirando a Smith fijamente-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Podríamos haberte enviado los informes y todos estaríamos tranquilos en nuestros lugares y puestos de trabajo, así que adelante, ¿qué ocurre?

-Siempre directo, ¿verdad?

-En eso se parece a su madre –aseguró Remus con una media sonrisa.

-Yo creo que es de James de quien ha heredado eso –replicó Tonks.

Sirius enarcó una ceja hacia Tonks. Luego miró a Remus que también tenía ambas cejas enarcadas. Ambos recordando la terquedad de James y el carácter de Lily, capaz de convencer a su marido de cualquier cosa, incluso de que la vacas podían volar.

-A su madre –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres.

Harry sonrió entre avergonzado y divertido.

-Corren rumores –dijo Zacharías.

-¿Rumores? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Has convocado una reunión por rumores? –preguntó burlón-. ¿Desde cuándo te interesan a ti los rumores?

-Desde que implican violaciones en las órdenes del cuerpo –contestó el hombre sin inmutarse siquiera ante la burla más que evidente de Harry-. Te gusta ser directo y a mí también, así que lo diré sin preámbulos, ¿existe o ha existido entre los miembros de tu equipo algún tipo de relación sentimental?

Ginny contuvo el aliento. Blaise bebió de su vaso de zumo de cereza. Nott prestó atención a la conversación. Draco y Severus permanecieron impasibles pese a que una de las manos de Draco estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de Hermione. Hermione no entendería nada. Sirius miró a Remus ligeramente y le sonrió. Ron frunció el ceño. Remus no se movió. Tonks empezó jugar con un mechón de cabello, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Harry sonrió con sangre fría.

-No que yo sepa –contestó Harry tranquilo.

-¿Sabes a lo que te expones si me mientes? –preguntó Zacharías.

-A una posible condena por ocultar información y violar los estatutos de la Orden de Inglaterra –recitó el moreno con voz monótona-. Pero no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. No hay ningún tipo de relación entre mis hombres.

Zacharías frunció el ceño. Había algo. Lo sabía. Tenía un topo infiltrado en las oficinas de la Orden y sabía de primera mano que había al menos una relación seria entre dos miembros del equipo de Potter. Estaba deseando poder echar la mano al cuello de Potter y apretarle hasta que suplicara que le dejara. Se lo debía. Se lo debía desde aquella misión en Singapur en la que Potter le había hecho quedar como un idiota estúpido.

Lo más parecido a una familia que Harry Potter tenía, era la Orden del Fénix. Haciéndole daño a ella, se lo hacía al moreno y eso era lo que buscaba. Eso, y ser el dirigente de la Orden, puesto que le había sido prometido por su superior si conseguía encerrar a Harry Potter durante una buena temporada.

No. Aquel era un filete demasiado jugoso para dejarlo escapar. Miró con ojos amenazantes a Potter y abrió la boca de nuevo. Demasiado tarde. Alguien bastante más perspicaz que él se había dado cuenta de que no pensaba soltar su presa con facilidad, y ese alguien se había adelantado.

-De hecho sí hay una relación –dijo Snape con su habitual tono frío. Varios pares de ojos le miraron asustados, Draco sólo sonrió-. Bueno, Ginevra es hermana de Weasley –señaló-. Eso es una relación, ¿verdad? –añadió divertido al ver la cara de decepción del rostro de Smith.

-No me refería… -carraspeó levemente-… no me refería a ese tipo de relación.

-Oh, entonces, no –dijo Severus fingiendo estar contrariado-. ¿Eso era todo? Menuda pérdida de tiempo… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Weasley –ambos pelirrojos le miraron-. Weasley chica –dijo con sorna-. A mi despacho, hay un par de informes del ordenador que no consigo…

-Os acompaño –se levantó Remus-. Así te explicamos lo de los planos de la fábrica –explicó a Severus que se limitó a asentir.

-Smith –se despidió Ginny levantándose-. Un auténtico horror el volver a verte –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡Gin! –protestó Ron fingiendo enfado-. Eso se dice en privado, nunca a la cara de nadie –comentó levantándose detrás de ella-. Perdónala Zacharías –dijo con burla-. Es muy joven….

-Tonks, voy al hospital –se levantó Sirius.

-Cojo mis cosas y te acompaño –dijo inmediatamente la mujer que estaba deseando salir de la acusadora mirada del hombre.

Blaise terminó su vaso de zumo de cereza y se levantó.

-Necesito ir al baño.

-Sí, y yo a revisar las reservas de zumo –apuntó Nott ligeramente divertido riendo aún más cuando vio la mirada que Blaise le dirigía y que pretendía ser fulminante.

-¡Nadie va a salir de aquí hasta que me digan quién diablos tiene una relación!- gritó Smith realmente enfadado.

Draco rodó los ojos. Smith podía ser un auténtico fastidio cuando quería. Miró su reloj. Le había prometido a Irina ir pronto y además estaba el pequeño asunto de la conversación, una vez más inconclusa, con Granger.

-Yo estoy manteniendo una especie de relación –dijo entonces.

Smith sonrió victorioso.

-Pero no es con ningún miembro de la Orden –añadió el rubio al ver sonreír Smith-. Es con Granger.

Harry les miró enarcando una ceja, Severus gruñó y Nott le miró como si acabara de perder el juicio mientras que Blaise sonreía divertido, definitivamente, no había esperado ese tipo de declaración.

-¿Mantienes una relación con tu protegida? –preguntó Smith.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema? –preguntó raudo Draco.

-Ninguno… creía que después de lo de Parkinson habías aprendido a diferenciar lo profesional de lo personal.

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia Smith pero Nott fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino mientras Hermione, por instinto, lo sujetó del brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

Smith sonrió creyendo haber encontrado algo, pero una vez más Harry Potter se cruzó en su camino. Cómo siempre ocurría.

-Las relaciones entre miembros de la Orden están prohibidas como bien has dicho Smith, pero las relaciones entre protegidos y protectores está permitida –contestó Harry-. ¿Tu mujer sigue bien?

Zacharías fulminó a Harry con la mirada pero el joven agente ni siquiera se inmutó. Le sonrió con burla y hasta con cierta socarronería sin perder la paciencia, con aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos de quien se sabe vencedor de una batalla verbal y con la seguridad de que lo sería durante mucho tiempo.

-Bien, gracias –contestó Smith.

-Me alegro –aseguró Harry. Y no mentía-. Podéis retiraros, y no os durmáis, hay trabajo que hacer –añadió mirando a Draco y al resto de los chicos. Miró rudamente a Smith-. Tú también, Smith. La próxima vez que quieras acusar a alguno de la Orden, procura que tus acusaciones sean ciertas, ¿entendido? No me gusta perder el tiempo habiendo tanto por hacer.

Smith fue el primero en salir del lugar, furioso y dado grandes zancadas. Draco se retrasó a propósito un poco más.

-Potter… -lo llamó.

El moreno le miró y se limitó a sonreírle muy levemente.

-No es necesario Malfoy. Piensa que es mi disculpa por aquel puñetazo –añadió.

Draco sonrió a medias y asintiendo salió del despacho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Quería verme, señor?

-Pasa, Narcisa. Pasa por favor…

La mujer obedeció, sintiéndose intranquila, como cada vez que entraba en los dormitorios de Voldemort. Demasiados malos recuerdos. Demasiados recuerdos de lágrimas, llantos y sangre; el sonido de las cadenas aún se escuchaban en cada rincón del lugar y aún le pesaban los grilletes de manos y pies cuando su señor tenía ganas de disfrutar de su cuerpo de la forma más cruel que conocía.

Aún así, entró en el lugar con la cabeza alta y erguida, dispuesta a no dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de lo asustada que estaba y del pavor que le provocaba entrar allí; quizá ya era una adulta pero cuado estaba en presencia de Voldemort, se sentía como una niña, la misma niña pequeña que le temía y que apenas se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra o a mirarle, la misma niña que sufrió sus constantes abusos hasta que decidió que ya era demasiado mayor para él.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo –la alabó-. La muerte de Regulus ha sido perfecta y limpia, te felicito.

Narcisa se puso en guardia. Voldemort nuca halagaba a nadie a no ser que a continuación fuese a decir algo más. No se equivocaba.

-Gracias, mi Lord…

-Trabajarás con Malfoy –sentenció entonces Voldemort.

Narcisa le miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

-¿Señor?

-¿Tengo que repetirte las cosas dos veces? Quiero ver a toda la Orden muerta. Tú le conseguirás toda la información y él se ocupará de que todo parezcan… accidentes –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Malfoy y yo no podemos trabajar juntos, señor –intentó disuadirle de ello la mujer.

-No seas cría Narcisa –le espetó él-. Trabajaréis juntos y no hay nada más que hablar. Puedes retirarte. Y recuerda que quiero los informes de la nueva droga en mi mesa mañana a primera hora… -le recordó dejando una leve amenaza en el aire en el supuesto caso de que ella pensara protestar.

Narcisa no protestó. Salió de la habitación sin protestar una vez más. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Si Voldemort era quien conseguía que se sitiera como una niña pequeña y asustadiza, Lucius conseguía que su capacidad intelectual se bloqueara… Debería de mantener sus defensas altas. No volvería a caer e las redes de Lucius. No otra vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Harry!

El aludido miró hacia la puerta viendo a Tonks entrar en el despacho bastante acalorada, como si acabara de correr una gran maratón. El hombre la miró y sonrió.

-Creía que estabas en…

-¿Sirius ha venido aquí? –preguntó la mujer ignorando la pregunta de Harry.

-No, ¿no estaba contigo?

La mujer empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del despacho retorciéndose las manos y moviendo el cabello continuamente. Harry se levantó.

-¿Qué ha pasado Tonks?

Pero ella no parecía estar demasiado atenta a lo que él le estaba diciendo. Tonks no solía perder la calma, al contrario, era bastante tranquila y solía mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de extremado peligro, una característica que parecían compartir los miembros de la familia Black salvo su padrino.

Por ese motivo, verla de un lado a otro, paseando nerviosa, diciendo palabras sin sentido e incoherencias, no le gusto demasiado, por no decir que no le gusto nada en absoluto.

-Tonks –se plantó delante de ella y la obligó a detenerse sujetándola de los hombros, obligándola a que le mirara-. ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó- ¿Dónde está Sirius, qué ha pasado?

Los ojos de ella le miraron entre asustada y aliviada, preocupada, cansada, triste y furiosa, y no en ese orden precisamente.

-Regulus… -dijo Tonks-… Regulus ha muerto.

-¿Qué?

-Sobredosis de insulina… Alguien… -tragó con cierta dificultad-… alguien lo ha asesinado. Sirius ha salido del hospital corriendo y cuando he llegado abajo, le he visto salir del aparcamiento con el coche a toda velocidad y…

Harry resopló y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, tomó las llaves de la moto que Sirius le había regalado por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños y salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo después de haber tomado el casco rojo y dorado de encima del mueble de la entrada.

Sabía dónde estaba su padrino. Al menos, eso esperaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy… os adelanto algo… dentro de dos capítulos hay una escena algo subida de tono de Draco – Hermione (jejeje sí, para los que la esperabais), así que no dejeis de leer el fic ok?**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!**


	16. Explosión en la fábrica

**Hola a todos… Bueno… sé que he tardado más o menos un mes en subir este capítulo, así que antes que nada, agradeceros vuestra paciencia y disculpadme por el retraso. He estado con gripe y como tengo una pequeña enfermedad respiratoria (soy asmática) cuando me da un episodio de gripe fuerte acaban ingresándome en el hospital porque se me complica con el asma, así que espero que entendáis el motivo de mi retraso.**

**Os prometo poner agradecimientos a reviews en el próximo capitulo, es que ahora mismo aún veo as letras del ordenador borrosas… creo que tengo fiebre :p **

**Un besito para todos, espero que este capítulo os guste, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 13. Explosión en la fábrica

Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido mientras batía los huevos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Hermione la miró de forma tímida sin atreverse a decirle nada cuando el tenedor que la pelirroja estaba utilizando para batir los huevos iba tan rápido que el líquido amarillo de los huevos, normalmente llamado yema aunque no sabía si debía catalogar aquello de yema, acabó cayendo sobre la encimera.

-Deja Ginny, ya lo hago yo…

La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada pero no protestó sabiendo que no era con Hermione con quién estaba enfadada, sino con los dos hombres de su vida que a veces parecían más animales sin cerebro que personas que se suponía que debían tener sentido común.

-Aún no entiendo cómo han podido hacer esto –la pelirroja abrió la nevera y sacó unos tomates dispuesta a trocearlos hasta que estuvieran prácticamente triturados para hacer la salsa para la pasta que estaba hirviendo a fuego lento-¡Me han dejado fuera! –gritó sin saber si estaba más enfadada por eso que ofendida-¡Me han dejado fuera! –reiteró.

-Lo sé, Ginny… -Hermione vio como los tomates sufrían la furia de la pelirroja y suspiró-. ¿Por qué no dejas eso? No me apetece tener que curarte porque te cortes un dedo –sugirió si estar segura de que Ginny le hiciera caso.

-¡Genial! –gritó la pelirroja-. ¡Tú no me dejas cocinar, mi hermano no me dice que él también participa en la misión, Remus me roba los planos de la fábrica, Harry no cuenta conmigo y el idiota de mi novio me deja desnuda en la cama mientras estoy durmiendo!

Se giró hacia Nott que había aparecido durante los gritos crecientes de la pelirroja y se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Tú también tienes algo que criticar? –le espetó.

-En realidad, sólo venía a preguntar si queréis que os ayude en algo… -contestó Nott demasiado acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de los Weasley para asustarse por la mirada que le dedicó Ginny.

-¡Imbécil! –gritó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿necesitáis ayuda para algo? –Ginny volvió a fulminarle con la mirada y antes de que Hermione pudiera intervenir para aconsejarle al chico que Ginny no parecía estar para muchas bromas, él habló de nuevo-. Estarán bien –dijo la voz tranquila de Nott -. Potter no pondría nunca en peligro a ninguno de los chicos.

-No suenas del todo convencido –protestó Ginny.

-Lo estoy –replicó Nott sonriéndole con cierta tranquilidad-. Si fuera algo realmente peligroso me hubieran llevado con ellos –añadió con tono de burla haciendo sonreír a Hermione pese a que ella parecía estar igual de intranquila que Ginny si no era que más -. Además, sabe que si le pasa algo a Ron o a Blaise tendrán que enfrentarse contigo –añadió esta vez realmente burlón.

-Theo… -le recriminó Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos.

-Necesito refrescarme… -musitó Ginny limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina-. Vengo enseguida y no toques la salsa –le advirtió a Nott mientras desaparecía por el marco de la puerta.

Ignoró deliberadamente la voz de Hermione que la llamaba y la mirada de Nott que sabía perfectamente que estaba sobre su espalda aunque no lo estuviera viendo en aquellos momentos.

Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba pensar. Y por encima de todas las cosas, necesitaba serenarse y tranquilizarse. Atravesó el pasillo y en lugar de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, entró en su cuarto, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

La cama aún estaba desecha; se alejó en dirección a la ventana, sabiendo sin acercarse, que las sábanas aún mantenían el olor de Blaise y el suyo propio, mezclados, después de la noche que habían pasado amándose.

Suspiró. Tenía que haberlo imaginado… Cada vez que Blaise la despertaba por las noches en un arrebato de amor desproporcionado, una de dos: o tenía que salir en misión o iba a darle una mala noticia.

_(flashback)_

_Despertó a media noche con la sensación de mariposas jugueteando en su barriga y la sensación de algo húmedo sobre su piel. Se retorció suavemente en la cama esperando que lo que fuera que la estaba despertando la dejara tranquila, al menos un par de horas más. _

_Pero las mariposas seguían allí y también la humedad en la piel y además, una suave risa cómplice y mañanera lo acompañaba. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos y ser consciente de que la humedad de su piel era la lengua de Blaise lamiendo y saboreando su barriga y estómago y que las mariposas que le hacían cosquillas no era nada más que las yemas de los dedos de Blaise acariciándola con exquisita ternura y suavidad._

_-Mmmmm…_

_Un jadeo involuntario de placer escapó de sus labios y Blaise levantó la vista de su tarea para ver como despertaba aquella pelirroja._

_-Ya era hora zanahoria… -susurró como si de algún modo tuviera miedo de romper el silencio que les rodeaba a ambos. Apoyó su boca de nuevo en la barriga de Ginny y la lamió suavemente sonriendo al escuchar un gemido involuntario y aún medio adormecido de su novia-… empezaba a creer que iba a tener que hacerlo todo yo solo…_

_-Blaise… -susurró ella-… ¿qué haces?_

_-Un… -depositó otro beso-… experimento… _

_-¿Un experimento? –preguntó ella de vuelta removiéndose un poco en la cama, lo justo porque Blaise no le dejaba moverse demasiado._

_-Quiero comprobar… -una de sus manos se coló entre los muslos de ella sintiéndolos calientes sin haberla tocado aún… al menos no demasiado-… hasta donde pueden llegar… -dos dedos se colaron en el interior de la intimidad de la pelirroja que gimió quedamente al notarlos dentro de ella-… tus gemidos…_

_Ginny gimió alto. Tan alto que Blaise tuvo que besarla para silenciarla, acogiendo en su boca el gemido de ella mientras sus dedos se movían en el interior del cuerpo de la pelirroja._

_-Blaise… -gimió su nombre._

_-Sí pequeña… -le susurró él-… vuelve a hacerlo… di mi nombre…_

_-Blaise, por favor… -susurró ella con un leve gemido más alto que el anterior._

_A ese le siguió otro y luego otro. Gemidos llenos de sentimientos, de lujuria, de pasión, de ternura, de cariño, de pasión, de amor. Gemidos que se sucedían entrelazándose entre sí del mismo modo en que se entrelazaban las piernas, las sábanas y los cuerpos, las lenguas y las miradas de las dos personas que habían creado su propio mundo dentro de aquella cama, sólo para ellos. Gemidos… cada uno de ellos más fuerte que el anterior, más alto, más poderoso. Gemidos compartidos por ambos, los de ella por el placer que recibía, los de él por el placer que sabía le estaba dando a la mujer que amaba._

_Sólo cuando Ginny explotó en un poderoso orgasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, dejándola suspirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos medio cerrados y velados por la excitación reciente, Blaise se permitió sacar sus dedos del interior de ella y dejarse caer en la cama, tan satisfecho como ella y más excitado que antes, esperando que ella se recuperara para volver a empezar con la danza de amor que siempre compartía ambos._

_No esperaba que Ginny se encaramara a él y le besara con pasión, no como agradecimiento por lo que le acababa de hacer sentir, sino únicamente porque quería hacerlo, porque necesitaba hacerlo, porque deseaba hacerlo._

_-Ginn… ¿qué…_

_Pero ella le calló con un beso mientras se ponía sobre él, a horcajadas y con su cuerpo pegado al pecho de él._

_-Tu experimento… -susurró cerca de su oído-… se ha rebelado… Lo siento, cariño… -añadió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja justamente como sabía que a él le gustaba._

_Esta vez fue el turno de Blaise de gemir cuando notó como el cuerpo caliente de la pelirroja se colocaba sobre el suyo, como una pequeña mano le acariciaba el costado mientras sus labios se mantenían en el cuello dándole breves besos, pequeños mordiscos, suaves lamidas, ligeros soplidos y vuelta a empezar…_

_Pero cuando la mano libre de Ginny se deslizó hacia abajo, metiéndose bajo las sábanas blancas, recorriendo el muslo del hombre con, estaba seguro de ello, deliberada y tortuosa lentitud, sus manos, que en aquellos momentos estaban acariciando la espalda de ella llena de pecas, se quedaron quietas, paralizadas, en una especie de excitante tensión y anhelo, esperando algo, sin estar seguro de si quería que esa mano llegase a su destino o si prefería que e detuviera donde estaba._

_-Pelirroja… -murmuró Blaise cerrando los ojos._

_Ahora fue ella la que sonrió. Le gustaba escuchar la voz de Blaise llena de deseo, aunque la hubiera despertado a aquellas horas para ello. Deslizó su mano más hacia abajo y sonrió con placer cuando al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, escuchó como Blaise gimió adelantándose o quizá imaginando lo que vendría a continuación de aquello. Sin darle tiempo a que él dijera nada más, empezó a mover su mano pequeña sobre el miembro ya excitado de Blaise, escuchando como él gimió de puro placer del mismo modo en que ella gemía cuando era él quien la acariciaba de aquella manera tan íntima y silenciosa._

_-Gin…_

_Ella sonrió y acarició un poco más el miembro de él, sabiéndose poderosa y disfrutando del control que ejercía sobre su pareja. La mano de él se cerró sobre su muñeca impidiéndole que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y cuando sus ojos buscaron los de Blaise para pedirle una explicación, él le sonrió un segundo antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios rosados para disfrutar de un beso en el que ambas lenguas luchaban por ganar y por rendirse ante el otro._

_-Si sigues así… -le susurró contra la oreja-… no aguantaré… _

_Ginny le sonrió pícara y atrevida, mostrándole a él ese lado divertido y atrevido que nadie conocía._

_-Eso sería una lástima… -aseguró fingiendo inocencia mientras le mirada con aquel brillo de picardía tan propio de la lujuria._

_Blaise rió gravemente y su risa inundó el cuarto de la pelirroja, llenando las sábanas rojas, los muebles claros y las cortinas blancas del matiz de esa risa tan masculina y que ella adoraba escuchar incluso en sus propios sueños._

_Eso era lo que le gustaba de Gin, era dulce y suave, fuerte, dominante, sumisa… todo en la misma persona, todo al mismo tiempo, y era la única persona que él juraría que podía hacerle reír en una situación tan íntima como aquella._

_Con la agilidad que le caracterizaba, Blaise atrapó las manos de Ginny y giró sobre su cuerpo, volviéndola a dejar atrapada entre la cama y su propio cuerpo, sonriendo cuando la miró y cuando ella también sonrió de forma felina._

_Situándose entre las interminables y suaves piernas femeninas, Blaise se introdujo en ella con una suave embestida que hizo gemir a ambos, iniciando así una nueva batalla de gemidos, jadeos, susurros, palabras sin sentido pero llenas de sentimientos, besos ahogados, miradas ardientes, caricias prodigiosas, sonrisas cómplices y cuerpos encontrados que hicieron que ambos experimentasen un gran placer al llegar al éxtasis, ella antes que él, haciéndoles a ambos amos y dueños del universo y dejando que los dos acariciasen en brazos del otro, el firmamento con las puntas de los dedos._

_Poco después, con la respiración normalizada pero el sudor del gozo y del placer aún presente, ambos permanecían abrazados en la cama. Piel de ébano contra mármol blanco; ambos cuerpos calientes por la sangre que circulaba en ellos y por el recuerdo de la excitación que ambos habían compartido hacía unos momentos._

_La mano fuerte de Blaise acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Ginny que nunca se cansaría de preguntarse a sí misma, como una mano que empuñaba armas y que podía partir el cuello de alguien, podía ser tan fuerte y tan suave al mismo tiempo, rozando su piel, casi como si temiera romperla._

_-Te quiero… -le susurró Blaise-… ¿me escuchas, pecosa? Te quiero…_

_Y ella, mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra el pecho de él, sonrió adormecida, como siempre le ocurría cuando acababa de hacer el amor con aquel dios de ébano, como ella solía llamarle estando en privado. Antes de quedar dormida del todo con el brazo de él alrededor de su cuerpo y sintiendo como Blaise estiraba la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos con la tela suave, alcanzó a decir una sola frase._

_-Yo también te quiero._

_(fin flashback)_

Y era verdad, le quería. Blaise siempre conseguía sacar de ella su feminidad, algo que había creído durante mucho tiempo que no existía en ella, tanto por los comentarios de la gente como por la gran cantidad de chicos que siempre la miraban como una hermana, como una amiga, no como una mujer. Blaise había visto eso en ella y era algo que Ginny siempre iba a recordar.

Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar que quizá podía ser la última vez que le hubiera visto. Debía ser positiva, debía pensar que él iba a estar bien, que sólo era una misión sin complicaciones, que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero la angustia que sentía, la sensación del estómago cerrado, el nudo en la garganta, la agitación y el nerviosismo que sentía en aquel momento como cada vez que Blaise tenía que salir a algún sitio donde ella no podía ir, todo eso, hacía que su pensamiento positivo quedase enterrado lejos, muy lejos de su mente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Este lugar es siniestro –comentó Ron abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta y bajando de un salto ágil seguido de Remus.

Blaise se deslizó de su asiento con la mochila negra colgando de un solo hombro mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba un rifle de asalto que le tendió a Draco cuado el rubio bajó ates que él.

Tonks se aseguró que su cabello no se viera en absoluto bajo aquella gorra negra y después de guardar el pequeño espejito bajo uno de los asientos, tajó del vehículo mientras Severus se acercaba a Remus y miraban el plano que el hombre tenía extendido en sus manos. Aún así, el hombre no pudo evitar su cometario sarcástico.

-La próxima vez preguntaré si pueden reunirse en un parque a plena luz del día –dijo fingiendo auténtica preocupación.

El pelirrojo le miró mal y Sirius, dentro del vehículo sonrió. Harry resopló.

-¿No pueden estar tranquilos un solo día? –murmuró más para sí mismo mientras se sujetaba la pistola a la gola elástica de la pierna, ocultándola luego con la pernera del pantalón negro.

-Creía que habías desistido de eso ya –le comentó burlón Sirius. Harry le sonrió con sencillez-. ¿No quieres que entre?

Harry le miró.

-No.

-Harry, estoy bien –le dijo Sirius al ver cómo le miraba su ahijado de forma preocupada.

No era para menos y ambos lo sabían. Si Sirius entraba en aquel lugar que iba a llenarse de personas non gratas y si entraba armado, podía desencadenarse una auténtica batalla campal donde la sangre teñiría el sucio suelo de la vieja fábrica.

La muerte de Regulus le había alterado mucho y Harry no podía apartar de su mente la idea de un Sirius enfadado, completamente borracho, dando tumbos, voces y gritos cerca del acantilado donde su Regulus y él jugaban cuando eran niños, ajenos a todo lo que vendría después en su familia.

Le había costado dos horas y media, tres botellas de whiskey, dos cervezas y la promesa de llevarlo a buscar más alcohol, que Sirius abandonara aquel lugar donde parecía querer dormir.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, habían desayunado en silencio y sólo cuando hubieron terminado sus desayunos Harry se permitió mirarle y asentir mientras le decía algo que sabía que Sirius siempre iba a recordar: "Ya te has emborrachado por él, ahora sigue adelante"

Aún así, Harry seguía preocupado por su padrino y aunque era algo que alegraba a Sirius, el hecho de que para ello lo tratase como si fuera un adolescente irresponsable que no es capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos, no era algo que terminara de hacerle demasiada gracia.

-Harry…

-Hablo en serio Sirius, no es Harry quien habla sino el dirigente de la Orden del fénix de Inglaterra, ¿entendido? –insistió al ver el brillo delator en los ojos de su padrino que le indicaban que estaba pensando en cómo saltarse aquella orden seguramente por algún tecnicismo-. Quédate aquí, sigue con la radio en la frecuencia acordada, sé invisible y si ves algo, aunque sea un gato blanco comunícalo, ¿entendido?

-Nunca entenderé qué manías tienes con los gatos blancos –señaló Blaise llegando hasta ellos dos y asomándose por la ventanilla de Sirius.

-Ni una palabra –le aconsejó Harry a su padrino antes de que éste pudiera explicarle que le tenía miedo a los gatos blancos desde aquella vez en que uno le arañó siendo ya adolescente.

-YO no he dicho nada –se defendió Sirius-. ¿Lo tenéis todo?

-Sí –asintió Blaise. Harry salió del coche.

En momentos como aquel agradecía que su cabello fuera negro como el carbón y no pelirrojo… Ron se veía completamente ridículo con aquel pasamontañas que quedaba bastante bien en el rostro de Remus, como si fuera la ropa quien llevara a Remus y no al revés como era en realidad.

Se acercó a Snape y Remus y miró el plano de la fábrica. Ron se había desplazado varios metros hacia la derecha y junto con Tonks parecían buscar algo detrás de los arbustos que había cerca de la vieja fábrica abandonada.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó con voz grave.

-Ninguno –Remus miró el reloj-. Estamos sobre lo planeado –añadió doblando el mapa-. Deberíamos empezar a tomar posiciones.

-Bien –asintió Harry-. Dos grupos ¿de acuerdo? Severus con Tonks y Ron, Malfoy, Remus conmigo, Blaise tendrá trabajo aparte.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca hacerlo solo? –protestó falsamente Blaise acercándose al trío.

-Porque estás demasiado loco con tus juguetitos –le contestó Draco con una media sonrisa que sólo ellos dos entendían.

-Harry, hemos encontrado el conducto de ventilación –informó Tonks a media voz.

Remus guardó el mapa y se acercó al asiento del conductor par hablar con Sirius un momento.

Harry miró a Severus evaluándolo ligeramente. El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Severus te necesito en las mejores condiciones –comentó Harry-. Ves donde los demás no ven y si hay alguien perspicaz en la Orden eres tú. Necesito saber si estás en plenas condiciones.

-Estoy bien –aseguró el hombre.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Perfectamente –insistió Severus-. Al menos no estoy peor que Weasley o Blaise.

-¡Maldita sea! –Harry miró a Ron-. Yo no puedo entrar ahí. Sería como hacer pasar un melón por el hueco de una aceituna –indicó enfadado.

-Es una suerte que los hombres no podáis quedar embarazados –añadió Tonks. Miró a Harry-. Pero tiene razón, ese espacio es demasiado pequeño… para ninguno de vosotros –miró evaluadoramente a los hombres-. Quizá Draco pudiera pasar pero seguramente no podría girar en las esquinas –añadió-. Demasiada musculatura de testosterona –añadió bromeando.

-Estupendo… -Blaise estaba realmente frustrado-… ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Necesitamos un tirador en la ventilación.

Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba Tonks y un enfadado Ron que no dejaba de protestar acerca de los genes de los Weasley que habían hecho que creciera tanto.

-Tranquilo Ron –le sugirió poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Encontraremos otro modo.

-No hay otro modo –señaló Remus a regañadientes-. Necesitamos a alguien ahí dentro para cubrirnos.

Blaise miró a Ron burlón y Draco lo hizo fulminándole con la mirada como si la culpa de ser tan grande fuera del pelirrojo. Por toda respuesta y ante la advertencia en los ojos verdes de Harry, Ron se limitó a rodar los suyos antes de ponerlos en blanco y cruzarse de brazos en silencio.

Sirius miró a su prima. Estaba tramando algo. Lo sabía por la manera en que estaba mirando a Harry, sin llegar a atreverse a decir nada pero sin poder ni querer ocultar que quería decir algo.

-Puedo entrar sola –anunció sin anestesia. Varios pares de ojos la miraron, e incluso Sirius podría haber afirmado casi seguro y sin equivocarse que los cuellos de Remus, Harry y Ron habían crujido de forma sonora-. Sé lo que vais a decir pero pensadlo un segundo, es la única forma… Soy la única que cabe ahí dentro… -intentó defender su idea.

-Ni hablar –dijo Harry.

-Pero… -empezó a protestar ella.

-No vas a entrar ahí sola –sentenció Blaise.

-¿Crees que nos hemos vuelto locos? –preguntó Ron mirándola.

-No voy a dejar que mi única prima normal se meta en problemas –añadió Sirius que había bajado del coche y miraba a Tonks mientras se apoyaba en el coche.

-¿Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te metes ahí sola? Creía que me conocías un poco mejor que eso.

-Eres tan patosa que te descubrirían en seguida –argumentó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Y eso pondría en peligro nuestra misión –finalizó Snape sin mirarla, revisando su arma una vez más.

Media hora más tarde, con Blaise en el tejado del edificio, Sirius dentro del vehículo, Draco, Ron y Remus por una de las puertas y Harry junto con Snape buscando alguna forma de subir al piso superior desde el exterior, Tonks sonreía mientras gateaba dentro del conducto de ventilación.

-Nunca subestiméis el poder de persuasión femenino, chicos –canturreó divertida utilizando la frecuencia propuesta.

Sirius rió suavemente. Definitivamente era su prima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella terminó de ajustarse los guantes negros y se miró al espejo asegurándose de que la peluca negra estuviese bien sujeta. Sus ojos negros como la misma alma del diablo parecían dos pozos profundos y muertos y únicamente aquella pincelada de azul cobalto y gris que se veía al fondo parecía darle cierta vida a la mujer que los llevaba.

Un ligero toque a la puerta la hizo girarse para ver entrar a su hermana pequeña con unos papeles en la mano. Narcisa era todo lo que ella no había sido nunca. Era pequeña, menuda, con una figura envidiable, unos ojos llenos de vida que en los últimos años adquirían cada vez más ciertos tintes de tristeza, una piel suave y una voz dulce e imperativa. Le sonrió cuando Cissa lo hizo a modo de saludo y luego frunció el ceño al verla vestida de negro, con ropa parecida a la de ella, pantalones elásticos y jersey de cuello vuelto pese al calor que hacía.

-¿Vas a venir esta noche? –le preguntó tomando los papeles de las manos de Narcisa. La pequeña asintió.

-Sí –dijo-. Deberías de echarle un vistazo a los planos –recomendó la rubia-. No hay ninguna vía de escape si las cosas se tuercen, pero creo que hay un conducto de ventilación interna que lleva a una sala donde…

-No quiero que vengas –la interrumpió Bella. Narcisa la miró.

-¿No crees que esté preparada para ir?

Bella mintió asintiendo.

-Por lo que más quieras Bella, he ido a cientos de reuniones. Jean-Paul confía en mí, si estoy presente el trato se cerrará con más facilidad.

-Jean-Paul también me conoce a mí –lo intentó de nuevo Bella. Narcisa la miró sin creerla del todo y Bella suspiró-. No quiero que te pase nada ¿de acuerdo? Los hombres de Jean-Paul son muy agresivos y si piensan que les estamos traicionando, se llevarán la droga, el dinero, a los chicos y seguramente alguien morirá y no quiero que ese alguien seas tú.

-Sé que te preocupas por mí Bella, pero sé cuidar de mí misma.

-¿De la misma manera en que te cuidas de Lucius? –preguntó Bella de forma demasiado brusca y venenosa-. No puedes estar en la misma habitación que él sin que haya alguien contigo porque te portas como si tuvieras diez años –le recriminó-. Narcisa, te he visto temblar ante él… ¿de verdad crees que puedes estar allí esta noche sabiendo que él también lo estará?

-Lamento que pienses que sigo siendo una niña Bella, pero mírame –le exigió señalándose el cuerpo-, no soy una niña, he crecido y me he convertido en una mujer adulta que tiene sus propios problemas, sus responsabilidades… una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones y que está dispuesta a acarrear con las consecuencias… -añadió en un tono más bajo-. No voy a quedarme aquí mientras Lucius observa todos mis movimientos, mientras le siento respirar tras mi nuca y mientras noto su mirada de acero clavada en mí a cada segundo. Y tampoco voy a permitir que él vaya y luego pueda reprocharme que yo no fui –Bella no le contestó de forma inmediata-. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar de recoger mi equipo informático.

-Narcisa… -la rubia la miró y Bella comprendió que no podía protegerla eternamente, que habían muchas cosas que Narcisa había tenido que pasar sola sin que ella pudiera ayudarla ni protegerla y que habían muchas más cosas de las que no podría protegerla porque sabía, ambas lo sabían, se le estaba escapando la vida-… Será mejor que te cubras el cabello –le recomendó mientras se giraba y tomaba una de sus gorras negras para tendérsela a su hermana-. El rubio se ve incluso en la noche más oscura.

Por toda respuesta, Narcisa le sonrió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione respiró profundamente mientras intentaba serenarse. Generalmente batir huevos sin ningún motivo en concreto le ayudaba a ello. Descargaba energía y adrenalina y aunque sabía que no era lo mejor que podía hacer, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que estaba segura de que Nott no la dejaría ir hasta un gimnasio para que se desahogara dando algunos puñetazos, cogiendo pesas y pedaleando de forma desesperada.

Estaba preocupada. Estaba muy preocupada. No sólo porque Draco también hubiera salido, ni por todas las conversaciones que había ido escuchando a lo largo de aquellos días, todos pendientes de la vieja fábrica, punto de encuentro, todos pendientes de las lesiones de cada uno, todos pendientes de todo, de todos. Estaba preocupada porque tenía la sensación de algo estaba mal… y no sabía qué era.

Quizá… quizá sólo era que le daba miedo. En el poco tiempo que conocía a Draco, sentía que le conocía de toda la vida… sentía que podía contar con él, no sólo como guardián protector, lo que parecía que el rubio se había declarado, Y le daba miedo. Era consciente de que aquel pensamiento era algo ilógico y sin sentido, no iba a negar algo que era más que evidente… Pero tenía miedo de que todo aquello no fuera real. No quería sufrir, no podía volver a sufrir lo mismo que había pasado con Mark… ni siquiera ni una mínima parte de lo que había sufrido en el pasado.

-A Draco tampoco va a pasarle nada –dijo Nott con aire descuidado mientras Hermione se movía rápida y nerviosamente por la cocina tomando cosas y volviéndolas a dejar en sus lugares como si sus manos no las hubieran tocado nunca.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione ligeramente distraída mirando a Nott.

Él rió.

-Draco. Él estará bien –le aseguró-. No va a pasarle nada. Es indestructible.

Indestructible. Esa misma palabra era la que Draco había utilizado para referirse a él. Sonrió al recordarlo

_(flashback)_

_Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, ninguno de los dos había preguntado o había supuesto que aquello fuera a pasar, pero ninguno de los dos parecía molesto o incómodo con aquella idea. Mientras que Hermione se soltaba el cabello dejando que los rizos cayesen sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda, Draco se limitó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines dejando éstos dentro de aquellos y aquellos a los pies de la cama de la chica, para después quitarse la camisa blanca impoluta y colgarla con elegancia en el respaldo de una silla de la habitación._

_Parecía una escena normal y cualquiera que se pudiera asomar a la ventana y pudiera verles en aquellas condiciones, y en realidad lo era, en cierto modo. Era la primera vez que Draco había decidido quedarse a dormir allí, sólo dormir como le había asegurado al ver la mirada entre sorprendida y asustadiza de ella, y pese a ser la primera vez, parecía que lo habían estado haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Hermione se metió bajo las sábanas y mantas agradeciendo que Draco se dejase puestos los pantalones, sabiendo que su estúpida timidez habría hecho que se comportase como una quinceañera si él se hubiera seguido quitando más ropa. Draco hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado de la cama._

_Se sentía… correcto. Y cuando alzó un brazo invitándola a acercarse a él y ella lo hizo, acomodándose a su lado, se sintió perfectamente correcto. Como si de algún modo eso fuera algo natural y completamente normal entre ambos… sabiendo que ella era la primera mujer con quién iba a dormir desde la muerte de Pansy y sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo frente a aquel hecho, sin sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, culpable de compartir con alguien lo que una vez había compartido con Pansy._

_Aunque la comodidad era algo que ambos compartían estando en silencio el uno junto al otro, Draco sentía como ella estaba ligeramente tensa, sonrió._

_-Vamos, suéltalo de una vez… ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?_

_-¿Cómo sabes qué…_

_-Es mi trabajo –le contestó él impidiéndole que alzara la cabeza con una media sonrisa-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Estaba pensando en esos niños… _

_Draco sonrió. Había sabido desde el momento en que había llevado a Hermione a casa de Irina que la médico tendría muchas preguntas después. No era para menos, después de todo, uno no iba cada día a una casa a las afueras de Londres donde una docena de niños de edades entre dos y catorce años de razas y padres distintos parecían sonreír felices pese a que lo poco que tenían debía de compartirlo. _

_Él estaba acostumbrado a verlos cada mes, cada quince días si le era posible y siempre se le encogía el corazón al verles reír felices a pesar de todo lo que pasaban, imaginaba lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Hermione._

_-Son huérfanos. Irina los acoge en esa casa y les da todo lo que puede –se encogió de hombros-. Están fuera de la ley, ella no es su madre real, ni siquiera adoptiva, sólo les acoge… A veces alguno de los mayores desaparece durante varios días y regresa con algún niño más pequeño. Irina no pregunta, les pone un plato de comida y una cama más._

_-Pero las condiciones en las que viven…_

_-Irina no trabaja, no puede con los niños pequeños a su cargo. A veces recibe encargos de ropas, o de tartas o de cualquier otra cosa estúpida con lo que ganar algo de dinero. Yo les ayudo como puedo –añadió antes de que Hermione preguntara. Suspiró dispuesto a contarle algo-. Cada mes, alguien deposita en mi cuenta bancaria tres mil libras…y cada mes yo transfiero ese dinero a la cuenta de Irina. Con él, Irina puede comprar comida, ropa, matricular a los niños en los colegios e institutos… -hizo un gesto con la mano-… pero son muchos y el dinero no llega a cubrir la seguridad médica. Los primeros meses intenté darle algo de mi propio dinero pero no lo aceptó._

_-¿Y sí acepta el otro dinero?_

_-Supongo que no quiere caridad –se encogió de hombros Draco-. Puede aceptar las cien mil libras porque ninguno de los dos sabemos de donde vienen, lo toma como una donación, pero aceptar dinero directamente de alguien… -chasqueó la lengua-. Irina es muy orgullosa._

_-¿Por eso os lleváis tan bien? –bromeó ella._

_Draco sonrió a medias._

_-Por eso y porque era la mejor amiga de Pansy –le contestó él._

_Hermione lo entendió. La había llevado allí no solo por los niños, también por Irina, para que de algún modo, aquella mujer le diese su aprobación a Draco. Sonrió. Pansy siempre sería alguien importante en la vida de Draco y no iba a ser ella quién le arrebatara aquello, no era de su incumbencia._

_-Esos niños… te quieren… -dijo entonces ella._

_Draco sonrió y su pequeña risa produjo que su pecho se elevara a trompicones haciendo que ella se sintiera tonta por aquella observación._

_-Bueno, no soy tan malo para que no me quieran, ¿no?_

_-No, no es eso… -atajó ella-… es sólo… siempre eres tan frío, tan formal, tan cortante… y sin embargo… _

_-Tranquila, te entiendo. Supongo que se comportan conmigo del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía y lo sigo haciendo con Severus –se encogió de hombros-. La primera vez que le vi, vestido de negro, con sus ojos observándome, evaluándome, tan alto, tan poderoso, tan diferente a lo que conocía, educado, limpio, altivo, orgulloso… no sé como explicarlo pero quise ser como él. Respeto. Eso es lo que consiguió Severus de mí la primera vez que le vi, un profundo respeto que con el tiempo se ha convertido en cariño, amistad, aprecio y gratitud. Pero el respeto siempre va a estar ahí._

_-A mí me infundió miedo –comentó ella arrugando el ceño al decirlo._

_Draco rió suavemente._

_-Bueno, tú le conociste siendo adulta, yo sólo era un niño. Los niños no juzgan –se limitó a decir cuando ella alzó sus ojos para mirarle. El teléfono de la mesita sonó. Draco frunció el ceño-. Espera un minuto –estiró el brazo con elegancia y descolgó el teléfono móvil al tiempo que se lo llevaba al oído-. Malfoy. Sí. De acuerdo. ¿Quién se queda con ellas? –asintió conforme-. Está bien. Nos vemos en el punto de reunión. Adiós._

_Draco Malfoy dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de nuevo y se llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Hermione le miró esperando pacientemente a que él le dijera algo. Conocía esa mirada porque era la misma que ponía ella cuando recibía una llamada y tenía que salir corriendo hacia algún lugar, lugar que generalmente acababa reduciéndose al hospital y se resumía en una sola palabra: trabajo._

_-En un par de horas tenemos una excursión –fue todo lo que él dijo._

_-¿La vieja fábrica que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le ha dado a Ginn?_

_-Eso mismo- le contestó Draco-. Volveré pronto y terminaremos esta conversación, ¿está bien? –ordenó más que preguntó._

_-¿Cuándo…_

_-Cuando te despiertes no estaremos aquí –dijo el rubio con el rostro serio-. Nott se quedará con vosotras, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella asintió cuando Draco se giró para escuchar una confirmación y Draco se sintió en la necesidad de añadir algo más para tranquilizarla, para tranquilizarse._

_-Nott es una de las pocas personas en quién confiaría mi propia vida, así que estarás a salvo… si sabe lo que le conviene –añadió._

_Pero Hermione parecía demasiado preocupada para entender el significado de aquellas palabras, para entender que Draco le acababa de confesar que se preocupaba por ella. Él sonrió ante la ingenuidad que podía aflorar en aquella mujer y se sorprendió al encontrarse preguntándose a sí mismo cuántas sorpresas más podría depararle aquella mujer._

_-Aún quedan un par de horas… duérmete._

_Hermione asintió sin tener ganas de discutir aquella orden que más que una orden parecía una petición, como si de algún modo él esperara que ella se durmiera para poder estar seguro de que podría irse de casa sin ningún tipo de problema. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer que se había acomodado a medias sobre su pecho y entonces la escuchó._

_-¿Tendrás cuidado?-le pidió Hermione disfrazando su preocupación con una pregunta._

_-Soy indestructible, Granger –le contestó._

_Hermione sonrió. Sí. Esperaba que fuera verdad que Draco Malfoy era indestructible. De todas maneras, se sintió mejor cuando él la besó en la frente. _

_(fin flashback)_

-Lo sé… -dijo ella sonriendo a medias-. También dijo que contigo estábamos seguras –añadió mirándole intentando saber si aquel hombre podía ruborizarse o sentir vergüenza en alguna ocasión ya que nunca le había visto mostrarse de forma incómoda ante ninguna situación.

-Malfoy nunca miente –se limitó a contestarle Nott.

Hermione sonrió derrotada y él se permitió sonreírle indicándole así que sabía qué era lo que ella pretendía.

-Voy a asegurar la puerta, echaré un vistazo al balcón e iré a buscar a Gin. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien. La cena estará en quince minutos.

-Vale, persuadir a la pelirroja de que salga de su cuarto no debería llevarme más de siete minutos –dijo con estudiada calma.

En lugar de protestar por aquella calma innata que parecía tener siempre el hombre, Hermione tomó el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Al menos si pasaba algo, se enteraría. Regresó a la cocina sin estar segura de si quería enterarse. Esperaba que la película de la noche no se viera interrumpida por un noticiario de última hora. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco le hizo un gesto a Remus señalando la parte superior de una columna de cajas macizas de madera. Remus asintió y le hizo otra señal. En un par de movimientos ágiles y rápidos, el rubio había empezado a subir por entre las demás cajas hasta arriba del todo, un lugar desde podía observar sin ser prácticamente visto. Miró hacia abajo, dos cajas por debajo de él Remus se había sentado con la espalda pegada a la torre de cajas y su arma yacía en su regazo, firmemente apretada y si ninguna intención de soltarla. Le imitó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Draco, será mejor que te inclines hacia el lado izquierdo, tal y como estás eres un blanco perfecto –llegó la voz de Blaise desde algún punto de la nave.

Draco obedeció y se recolocó más hacia la izquierda mientras miraba a Remus que le devolvía la mirada

-¿Dónde diablos estás? –preguntó Ron a su vez.

-Colgado –fue la respuesta de Blaise.

Ron y Harry se miraron mientras que Snape rodaba los ojos y una divertida Tonks saludaba con la mano a Blaise que era la única por el momento que lo había descubierto, colgado de un arnés, tumbado al más puro estilo montañero de películas, sujetándose con la ayuda de manos y piernas cruzadas alrededor del tubo de hierro que lo aguantaba.

-¿Cómo diablos te has subido ahí? –preguntó curioso más que enfadado Draco-. La última vez que lo hiciste tuviste problemas para bajar –añadió sarcástico.

Por toda respuesta Blaise dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Tenéis ganas de fiesta o qué? –interrumpió Snape con voz grave y áspera-. Callaos de una vez y estad atentos. Estamos detectando movimiento en la parte exterior.

-Tonks, ¿ves algo? –preguntó Harry tomando el lugar de mando que le correspondía.

-Negativo –informó la mujer-. Aún no los tengo en mi campo de visión… espera, un momento… tres coches –dijo inmediatamente-. Van hacia vuestra posición Harry.

-De acuerdo. Mantén la posición –habló Harry mientras le hacía un gesto a Ron que asintió mientras se movía hacia un rincón de la nave-. No hagas nada Tonks. No me gusta que estés ahí arriba sola –añadió.

-Tranquilo Harry. Estaré bien –le aseguró la mujer.

Harry se desplazó hacia una abertura que había detrás de la puerta de metal y se colocó allí, entre dos columnas aprovechando la oscuridad. Miró a Ron que parecía haber encontrado un lugar en el otro extremo del pasillo, cerca de una vieja máquina de acero, gris y oxidada que Harry no habría sabido decir cuál era su función. Cuando miró a su alrededor no se sorprendió de no encontrar ni rastro de Severus, ese hombre sabía desaparecer. Gruñó. Le gustaría que de vez en cuado le dijera algo. Pero Snape llevaba demasiado tiempo en la Orden para empezar a intentar cambiarle.

La puerta delantera se abrió. Harry afianzó el arma entre sus dedos y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en las quince personas que habían entrado. Cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos podrían ver que habían dos bandos claramente diferenciados. Frunció los labios y el ceño mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en la alta figura que acababa de aparecer seguido de tres guardaespaldas que podrían pasar por armarios roperos sin ningún tipo de problema; sonrió a medias al recordar que a Ron lo llamaba el muro rojo por algo. Jean-Paul Desirò, jefe de la mafia francesa, un tipo bastante resbaladizo si tenía en cuenta que había intentado echarle el guante en cuatro ocasiones y siempre conseguía escapar. Se rumoreaba que tenía tratos con Voldemort, y la presencia de las hermanas Black no hacía nada más que corroborar aquello. Agradeció que Sirius estuviera fuera o de lo contrario podría haber ocurrido algo bastante serio.

-Estad atentos… -murmuró a su intercomunicador-. Los quiero a todos vivos y quiero el contenido de esos maletines –añadió en una orden directa camuflada dirigida.

Snape no le escuchaba, no quería escucharle. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la figura menuda que estaba junto a la altiva Bellatrix. Incluso bajo aquel abrigo negro que apenas dejaba adivinar quien era unido a sus gafas negras, el orgullo y la altivez de la mujer estaba más que presentes. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacía Narcisa allí? Rebuscó en su mente la absurda idea de que se le hubiera olvidado el que ella le mencionara que también iba a estar allí… y no lo encontró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Narcisa? Seguramente era la única persona en el mundo que lograba descolocarlo en cierto modo.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Remus.

-No hagáis ningún movimiento hasta que no podamos cogerles con seguridad –avisó Harry ante el llamado de Remus sabiendo de antemano lo que éste podía llegar a decirle-. No quiero riesgos innecesarios, ¿entendido? Blaise, ¿cómo vas?

-Bien –contestó el hombre en un susurro-. Me encanta estar colgado sobre un montón de personas que podrían matarme en cualquier momento –dijo sarcástico.

-No seas melodramático… -susurró Draco-. Te estoy cubriendo –aseguró.

-Oh, vaya, ahora me siento mucho más seguro –contestó el moreno aunque ambos sabían que sí se sentía más seguro.

-Harry, hay movimiento –informó Tonks que tenía una visión bastante buena de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba los dos grupos. Uno de los gorilas de Jean-Paul se había acercado hasta las dos figuras femeninas a las que él sólo podía ver de espaldas y había sujetado con firmeza a una de ellas arrastrándola hacia Jean-Paul. La otra mujer había gritado un claro "Suéltala o te mato" que indicaba que entre ellas dos existía algo más que una simple relación laboral aunque Harry no pondría la mano en el fuego para aventurar de qué se trataba exactamente.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Tonks.

-No intervendremos –convino el moreno con voz dura y grave-. Con un poco de suerte se matarán entre ellos y nos pondrán a Voldemort en bandeja de plata… -añadió.

Desde la posición en la que estaba, Snape podía escuchar la conversación, aunque no le hubiera hecho falta. La cara de terror disfrazada de indiferencia en el rostro de Narcisa y el de preocupación en el de Bella era más que suficiente. Bella nunca se preocupaba por nada, ni por nadie, salvo por su hermana. Quizá era lo único bueno que esa mujer tenía

No lo pensó. No quiso pensarlo. No lo dudó.

Harry le vio en aquel momento. Snape lo sabía. Harry lo sabía y negó con la cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, Snape desobedeció una orden directa. No podía permitir que Narcisa muriera. No podía permitirlo y no lo haría. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Snape había apretado el gatillo, hiriendo al hombre en la pierna y dándole así a Narcisa la oportunidad de escaparse de él.

-¡Snape! –gruñó Harry inmediatamente.

-¡Atentos, disparad! –se escuchó otra voz grave.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó a su vez Harry-¡Cubriros! –luego gritó por encima de los disparos y los pasos apresurados de un lado a otro de la fábrica-¡Orden de Fénix de Inglaterra, alto, quedan detenidos!

Era el primer aviso. Era algo mecánico que salía de él cada vez que estaban en una situación semejante y como en otras situaciones iguales que ya había vivido no le hicieron caso a su alto. La primera bala rozó su hombro y sólo sus rápido reflejos impidió que le pasara nada. Apretó el gatillo de su arma automática, golpeando paredes y muros y creando niebla de yeso para ocultar a su equipo y darles la oportunidad de esconderse.

-¡Joder! –gruñó Draco abandonando su puesto- ¡Cúbreme!

Remus lo hizo sin preguntar. Cuando Malfoy se lanzaba de aquel modo sólo podía significar que alguno de los suyos estaba en problemas. No se equivocó. Pudo divisar como en la otra punta de la nave, Snape parecía tener algunos problemas para reducir a tres hombres que le doblaban el peso y la altura.

Una ráfaga de balas le sorprendió por la derecha y rápidamente sacó su otra arma y disparó en ambas direcciones.

-¡Necesito ayuda aquí! –gritó Remus por el intercomunicador.

-¡Estoy contigo en un segundo! –contestó Ron que se estaba deshaciendo en aquellos momentos de una mole humana sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¡Blaise, tienes cinco minutos para hacer volar esto! –gritó Harry al intercomuicador -¡Tonks, sal de ahí! –un disparo pasó cerca de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Se giró y disparó. No falló el tiro. La bala atravesó la frente de uno de los guardaespaldas sin ningún tipo de miramiento derrumbando al hombre trajeado de azul-¡Maldita sea, fuera de aquí todos!

-Estoy saliendo –dijo Tonks. Se detuvo en un lugar determinado y sin pensarlo demasiado y agradeciendo la manía que tenía Remus de insistirle en que tomara siempre un par de granadas, dejó colar uno de aquellos juguetitos por el conducto escuchando como caía hacia abajo-. Cubríos si estáis cerca de la entrada –informó mientras gateaba todo lo rápido que podía.

-¡Blaise! –gruñó Draco mientras golpeaba a uno de los atacantes de Severus y le hacía girar sobre sí mismo, utilizándolo de escudo cuando otro de los hombres de Voldemort disparó hacia él. Draco se deshizo del cadáver sin ningún miramiento mietras le quitaba su arma y disparaba a su atacante. Su mirada regresó a Blaise que había estado a punto de caer.

-¡Estoy bien!-aseguró el hombre con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡Draco, detrás de ti! –gritó Harry cubriéndose a sí mismo e intentando averiguar donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

Draco se giró y en el mismo momento en que Ron saltaba sobre la sombra que estaba dispuesta a matar a Remus mientras éste estaba distraído cubriendo a Draco y Severus e el otro extremo de la nave, profirió una patada certera a la mandíbula de su agresor que lo tumbó.

-Gracias –dijo Remus mirando a Ron.

-No hay de qué. ¿Necesitas ayuda por aquí? –sacó su arma y empezó a disparar-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos ha pasado? –preguntó entre gruñidos.

-Snape se ha vuelto loco –informó el hombre como si fuera algo completamente normal-. ¿Alguien tiene los maletines?

Ron miró a Remus.

-Mierda… -se quejó el hombre-. Voy por ellos.

-¡Remus! –gritó Ron-¡Malfoy, cúbreme! –gritó al comunicador.

No esperó respuesta. Se lanzó detrás de Remus. Por suerte para él, tanto Blaise como Malfoy tenían ese buen oído del que siempre presumían y dos ráfagas de balas le cubrieron mientras se acercaba corriendo y medio agazapado hasta Remus que ya tenía uno de los maletines en su poder.

-¡Remus, cuidado! –Harry disparó sobre las cabezas de Ron y Remus y sus balas atravesaron el pecho de un cuarto guardaespaldas. El característico ruido de las ruedas derrapando fuera le hicieron reaccionar-. ¡Fuera de aquí todos! –gritó-¡Les quiero vivos, Blaise, vuela este maldito lugar de una vez!

Ron se levantó para seguir a su amigo y jefe pero una granada lanzada desde algún punto bastante más adelantado de donde estaban ellos le hizo dar un giro hacia la izquierda. Remus resopló y le empujó hacia un lado de la nave mientras él giraba hacia el otro lado atrincherándose tras una máquina de hierro con la que se golpeó el hombro en el proceso.

-¡Joder! –exclamó.

Remus llegó hasta él a trompicones y agradeciéndole con la mirada que le hubiera salvado de una bala que parecía llevar su cabeza como destino, se dejó caer arrodillado junto a Remus en el momento en que una bala cortaba el aire justo donde él había estado antes.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus.

-¡Joder! –fue la única respuesta de Ron- ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Snape? –rugió Ron mientras se asomaba por un lado de la barrera y disparaba -¿Y dónde está, joder! –repitió en otro grito.

-Salió en aquella dirección con Draco y Harry–señaló Remus mientras miraba a su alrededor-. Tenemos que salir de este rincón, Ron –apremió el mayor.

Ron arrojó su arma al suelo con un gran estruendo. Remus le miró.

-Me he quedado sin munición –dijo el pelirrojo por toda respuesta mientras sacaba de su pernera izquierda un arma bastante más pequeña pero igual de efectiva.

Remus rodó los ojos. Los dos lo sabían. Estaban muertos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Ginny permaneció callada unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Nott se apoyara en la pared y la mirara. Sabía que aún estado de espaldas a él, Nott era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de que los temblores de sus hombros no eran por risa contenida, sino por silenciosos sollozos. No le importaba.

Generalmente no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, por eso lo hacía lo menos posible, sin embargo, Nott era distinto. Sabía que lo que hablaran entre los dos no saldría de ellos dos. Tenía el carisma de Harry sin su temperamento y la frialdad de Draco sin llegar a ser como Severus. Con él, sus secretos serían siempre eso, secretos. Por eso no le importaba.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó cortada y ronca.

-Cada vez que vais de misión… me angustio… a veces es por Ron, otras es por Blaise, otras por los demás… nunca sé si vais a regresar, si vais a estar bien, si la última vez que os vea salir por la puerta va a ser la última vez que os vea con vida –sonrió a medias-. Pero cuando Ron y Blaise salen en la misma misión… es diferente… me siento desprotegida, y tengo miedo.

-Harry no va a dejar que les pase nada –aseguró de nuevo Theo como si con aquellas simples palabras pudiese lograr tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé… pero… eso no hace que deje de tener miedo. No puedo perderles Theo… A ninguno de los dos. No sé si podría resistirlo –admitió.

-No va a pasar nada pero si pasara, seguirías hacia delante Ginny. Eres fuerte…

-No, no lo soy –negó ella-. Sólo soy una niña asustada que juega a ser grande en el mundo de los adultos. Me gusta merendar chocolate, desayunar cacao con leche, tomar helados en invierno e ir a la playa a correr y jugar en verano; disfruto comiendo un tazón de palomitas mientras paso miedo viendo una película de terror tapada con mi manta y cuando Blaise no está a mi lado, sigo durmiendo abrazada a mi oso de peluche. No soy fuerte Nott, no lo soy.

Theo atravesó el cuarto y se sentó en la cama de Ginny haciéndole un gesto.

-Ven aquí, quiero enseñarte algo –ella alzó una ceja y Nott rió-. No voy a comerte, Blaise me mataría… -ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado-. Mira… -abrió su camisa lo suficiente para tomar la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

Era una cadena preciosa, hecha de eslabones. De ella pendía una cruz. Sencilla, con el relieve engarzado en oro blanco y en el centro de la cruz, allí donde se cruzaban, un pequeño diamante blanco.

Ginny le miró. Nott no era cristiano y por lo que ella sabía no seguía ninguna religión ni creía en nada más que en él mismo y en la Orden.

-La vez que estuvimos en España –le empezó a contar Nott-, hace un par de años, tras la pista de uno de los terroristas franceses, tuvimos un pequeño percance, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Hablas del orfanato que tomaron como cuartel improvisado? –Nott asintió-. Sí, lo recuerdo. Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Draco y Harry tan enfadados por algo en común –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Una de las niñas del orfanato, cuando todo se había terminado, se acercó y me preguntó si yo no había tenido miedo cuando aquel hombre me había apuntado con su pistola. Cuando le dije que había tenido más miedo porque él les apuntara a alguno de ellos, me dio esta cruz. Dijo que era lo único que su madre le había dejado cuando la había abandonado y que aunque ella estuviera sola, esta cruz le recordaba que no debía tener miedo porque siempre había alguien velando por ella.

-¿Te dio su cadena?

-Sí –asintió él-. Con una condición; que se la devolviese el día en que dejara de tener miedo. Le dije que quizá ese día nunca llegaría y me contestó que no importaba porque tener miedo no es nada malo, lo malo es saber que tienes miedo y no decirlo.

-Theo…

-Gin, Blaise va a estar bien. Ron va a estar bien. Van a llamar y van a decir que todos están bien, como siempre, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes antes de tiempo, pelirroja.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y ahora vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre –anunció el hombre levantándose de la cama-. Y lávate la cara, estás más guapa cuando no tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¡Yo siempre estoy guapa! –le gritó ella. Theo no le contestó-. ¡Nott, ven aquí! –le gritó saliendo detrás de él con una risita suave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius tamborileó sobre el volante con los dedos mientras miraba alrededor en medio de la oscuridad, en parte esperando que el equipo regresara o diese alguna señal, en parte temiendo que aquello fuera una trampa y en cualquier momento alguien apareciera.

Siempre tenía la misma sensación cuando Snape y sus fuentes estaban por medio. Chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que Snape formaba parte de la Orden del mismo modo en que él lo hacía pero no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo producto de los años pasados y de todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con Snape siendo niños y adolescentes. Aún ahora los tenían como entonces y del mismo modo que entonces, era Remus quien se interponía entre los dos para que no cometieran alguna estupidez.

Severus era bueno en su trabajo, el mejor en lo suyo y lo alababa por ello, de verdad, sentía cierta admiración por él de la misma manera en que Snape la sentía por él cuando conseguía arreglar vehículos que parecían sostenerse con alambres. Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Sentía cierto respeto hacia él, pero seguía sin confiar en él y eso era algo que no iba a poder cambiar nunca.

Dos coches salieron de la parte trasera de la nave como alma que lleva el diablo. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¡Harry! –gritó utilizado el intercomunicador-. ¿Harry!

-¡Estamos saliendo! –gritó el chico-. ¡Sigue a esos coches Sirius!

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó el hombre ignorando la orden de Harry.

-Sigue dentro… -murmuró Harry tosiendo seguramente, dedujo Sirius, por el polvo que habían tenido que tragar allí dentro-. ¡No dejes que esos coches se escapen Sirius!

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó Sirius.

No lo pensó. No racionalizó. No esperó. Giró la llave en el contacto del coche y encendió los faros mientras pisaba el acelerador sin siquiera asegurarse de que llevara el cinturón de seguridad sujetándole.

Harry maldijo en voz baja cuando vio pasar el coche negro a toda velocidad en dirección a la fábrica en lugar de hacia donde él le había indicado que se fuera, después de todo no podía culparle por ello. El lazo que unía a Remus y Sirius iba más allá de la comprensión de la gente.

Harry se alejó corriendo mientras era seguido de cerca por Malfoy y Blaise que parecía estar manejando algo mientras corría. Había visto salir a Snape con Tonks por una de las ventanas rotas. Suspiró. Sólo quedaban dentro su familia. ¡Maldita sea! Juró que esa vez no morirían ellos.

Con un estruendo, las planchas de cristal que cubrían por entera una de las paredes cayeron en mil pedazos repartidas por todas partes cuando el coche de Sirius atravesó por aquel lugar. Los disparos cesaron unos segundos. Sirius no necesitaba más. Sus ojos divisaron inmediatamente a su amigo que lucía bastante más cansado que de costumbre y haciendo derrapar al coche, frenó frente a ellos interponiéndose entre Ron y Remus y aquellos dos armarios vestidos de negro que no parecían demasiado contentos de su intervención.

-¡Venga, venga, venga! –apremió mientras presionaba un botón para abrir las puertas del lado de Ron y Remus.

Sacó su arma de debajo del asiento y disparó a través de la ventanilla un par de veces sin herir a nadie pero cubriendo el lado del coche para que no se atrevieran a disparar ellos primero.

Remus se refugió en la parte trasera del coche con la mano sujetándose el hombro golpeado y Ron se apresuró a subir junto a Sirius, sacó el arma de repuesto que Sirius llevaba siempre en la guantera y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla apoyándose en la puerta.

-¡Arranca Sirius! –le gritó dando un golpe en el techo del coche.

Sirius no lo pensó y obedeció. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vieja fábrica, la voz de Remus se escuchó clara.

-¡Estamos fuera Harry!

Antes de que Harry le diese la señal a Blaise que permanecía a su lado junto a un furioso Draco, una fuerte explosión hizo que aquello estallara por los aires. Harry se agachó rápidamente al suelo seguido de los otros dos hombres. Y únicamente cuando pensó que las llamaradas ya habían silbado alto, dejó que sus brazos que habían estado cubriendo su cabeza se relajasen.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó sin obtener nada-. Maldita sea… ¡Sirius! –gritó esta vez.

-Estamos bien –aseguró el hombre-. Nada serio. Estaremos con vosotros en un minuto.

A lo lejos, las señales de los coches policia y bomberos se empezaban a escuchar acercarse. Harry pateó una piedra. Les había vuelto a perder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-He vuelto a ganar –dijo victoriosa Ginny mientras alzaba las manos ante un apesadumbrado Nott que miraba las piezas del ajedrez con cierto resentimiento.

-No es justo, ¿desde cuándo eres tan buena, zanahoria?

Ginny borró su sonrisa en cuanto escuchó aquella forma de llamarla. Arrugó su pequeña nariz pecosa y colocando las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra se lo recriminó sin importarle lo más mínimo que Theo pudiera romperle el cuello con una sola mano.

-¡Sólo Blaise puede llamarme así! –le dijo con cierto aire divertido que no pasó desapercibido para Nott que sonrió-. Y si soy buena es porque Ron ha estado enseñ…

¡CLINK! ¡CRASSS!

Ginny detuvo su regañina cuando escuchó el ruido de algo metálico caer al suelo seguido del estrepitoso sonido de algo rompiéndose. Miró a Nott y este se levantó tan rápido como Ginny en dirección a la cocina.

-Hermione, ¿qué ha pas…

Pero se detuvo al verla. Estaba pálida, temblorosa y ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que se había cortado en la mano con algún fragmento de porcelana que había saltado después de romperse y llenarlo todo con el puré de zanahorias que la chica llevaba en un plato acomodado sobre una bandeja. Siguió los ojos de Hermione hacia donde ella miraba y sintió que el corazón se le paraba, estiró la mano hacia atrás y atrapó el brazo de Theo con tanta fuerza que el hombre se sorprendió de ello y tuvo que mirar hacia el mismo lugar que las dos mujeres que parecían haber perdido el poder del hablar.

El noticiario estaba hablando de una fuerte bomba que había hecho saltar por los aires la vieja fábrica abandonada. Aunque intentó no demostrarlo, el corazón de Nott se encogió levemente por unos segundos. Ellos tenían que estar bien.

Hermione fue más rápida. Tomó el teléfono y marcó apresuradamente el número que días antes Draco le había hecho memorizar sólo en caso de emergencias, su número de teléfono móvil que no tenía casi nadie.

-Por favor… -rogaba la castaña mientras esperaba que alguien cogiera el teléfono-… por favor Draco, cógelo… por favor…

Ginny parecía haberse quedado congelada en brazos de Nott y el hombre no parecía tener tampoco demasiada prisa por soltarla sabiendo que seguramente saldría corriendo hacia allí si la soltaba.

Hermione esperó pacientemente… Un timbre… Dos timbres… Tres timbres…

-¡Cógelo maldito seas, Malfoy! –gritó al teléfono.

Y como si aquella hubiera sido la señal que estaba esperando, la pausa de alguien descolgando el teléfono, un suspiro y una voz.

-Hola preciosa…

-¡Draco!

Hermione respiró aliviada soltando todo el aire que había contenido de forma involuntaria y una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en sus labios, fruto de los nervios. La voz de Draco se notaba cansada y algo agitada, pero estaba bien, tenía que estarlo ¿verdad?

-Hemos visto la explosión en la fábrica y…

-Estamos bien –dijo inmediatamente Draco-. Hemos podido salir antes de que la bomba estallara… -su voz sonó sombría y Hermione lo notó-… ¿Está Theo ahí? –preguntó en tono profesional. Hermione asintió y cuando si dio cuenta de que él no podía verla, contestó con un pequeño y suave "sí"-. Hermione, ¿estás llorando?

-No –mintió ella quitándose rápidamente la lágrima que mojaba sus mejillas mientras le dedicaba una mirada tranquilizadora a Ginny que se abrazó a Nott más para aliviar la tensión del momento que para otra cosa.

-No me mientas… -la voz de Draco sonó, como pocas veces sonaba, divertida-… No quiero que llores, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos bien…Pásame a Theo…

-De acuerdo…

Hermione titubeó. ¿Debería sentirse enfadada porque él quisiera hablar con Nott y no con ella? Sí, debería, pero no podía hacerlo. La felicidad de saber que estaba bien era superior a la posibilidad de enfado que podía tener en aquellos momentos.

-Hermione –la llamó él antes de que la chica le pasara el teléfono a Theo.

-¿Sí?

-… -Hermione notó que él pareció titubear, pero no dijo nada, había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente para saber cuando no tenía que presionarle-… Gracias por preocuparte por mí… te quiero…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo la escena entre Hermione y Draco que espero que todos leais y que a todos os guste… :D**

**Ahora me despido. Un besito para todos, recordad que salvo mis propios personajes los demás son de Rowling y recordad también que la lectura es el más beneficioso de los placeres :p**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	17. Pasión desbordada

**Hola a todos!!! Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero algunos compromisos personales me han mantenido fuera de la ciudad y por tanto, alejada de mi PC, así que espero que sepais perdonarme :p**

**Ahora mismo tengo que entrar a clase de Comentario lingüístico de textos literarios españoles por lo que no dispongo de tiempo para la acostumbrada lista de agradecimientos por vuestros reviews, pero la subiré para antes de Navidad con una felicitación para todos ok?**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado… Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 14. Pasión desbordada.

Se había quedado dormida en el sofá cuando eran cerca de las dos de la mañana; llevaba una camiseta larga de mangas cortas, demasiado grande para ser de su talla, en un color azul desgastado y bajo la gran camiseta, un juego de ropa interior de sujetador y braguitas blancas; el cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho sujeto con un par de pinzas pequeñas, las gafas de lectura resbalaban por su pequeña nariz y el libro que había estado leyendo hacía ya rato que estaba en su regazo, olvidado.

Pero no le importó demasiado su aspecto cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y dejando las gafas sobre el sofá junto al libro que yació abierto, salió disparada hacia la puerta queriendo abrirla de forma tan ansiosa que tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguir girar el pomo.

Y cuando lo hizo y consiguió abrir la puerta, sintió como un gran alivio inundaba todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel y como se quitaba un peso de encima. Draco estaba allí, empapado de pies a cabeza, con la americana calada, la camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo y los pantalones vaqueros de diseño de un color más oscuro que el habitual debido a la lluvia que había absorbido. El cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos y la cabeza inclinada.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo. La volvió a cerrar sin encontrar las palabras que quería decirle, que podía decirle, que deseaba decirle. Al verle allí de pie, derecho, fue consciente del miedo que había pasado en su ausencia y ni siquiera ella, que solía bromear con sus amigos de conocer una cantidad de palabras exorbitante, ni siquiera ella, podía encontrar entre todas las palabras del mundo una sola que pudiera reflejar el alivio que sentía.

-Estás aquí… -murmuró simplemente.

Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarla cuando la escuchó murmurar. Sus ojos. Sus ojos color miel estaban aguados y era por él, por su culpa. No sabía si eran lágrimas de dolor, de alegría, de rabia o de alivio, pero eran lágrimas que él había causado de una manera u otra.

Cuando los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la atravesaron, una corriente eléctrica la sacudió completamente haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente segura de lo que tenía que hacer, de lo que quería hacer, de lo que iba a hacer.

Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda su vida. Dejó de pensar. Cómo siempre le ocurría cuando él la miraba de aquella forma. Dejó de razonarlo todo. Sólo quería abrazarle, saber que era real. Saber que estaba bien, saber que estaba allí.

Y Hermione Granger siempre había destacado por conseguir lo que quería.

Malfoy sólo atinó a sujetarla cuando ella saltó, literalmente, a sus brazos, sus labios buscando los suyos propios, incapaz de reaccionar a tal acción de la siempre racional Granger. Canela. Sabía a canela y miel y los labios de ella se movían con fuerza sobre los suyos, en un gesto de posesión y provocación más propio de él que de ella.

Las manos de él la sujetaban por la cintura mientras la alzaba, dejando que la cabeza de ella quedara unos centímetros más alta que la de él, cubriendo ambos rostros con el cabello de Hermione, ninguno de los consciente de nada más que no fueran los besos que se daban mutuamente, en un acto casi reverencial y definitivamente hermoso y perfecto.

Cuando Draco la dejó en el suelo, Hermione se apartó de él a regañadientes, sabiendo que necesitaba respirar un poco, notando como su respiración se entremezclaba con el aliento a menta de él, con la sensación de sus labios mojados aún sobre los suyos propios, con la piel electrizada por su simple presencia.

-Hola… -susurró ella sin alejarse demasiado de sus labios.

-Hola –le contestó él con una media sonrisa-. Estoy mojado –señaló.

Ella le sonrió y alzándose de puntitas, le besó suavemente una vez más, beso que fue respondido con la misma suavidad como cundo se besa el pétalo de una flor temiendo que su color se desgaste.

-Sí, estás mojado… -corroboró la mujer como si fuera necesario hacerlo.

Y como si fuera necesario comprobarlo, alzó su mano para acariciar el cabello mojado de él. Y como si todas esas horas que había estado esperando para besarle y comprobar que estaba bien se hubieran desvanecido en un simple suspiro, toda la angustia que había sentido salió a flote emergiendo desde el nudo de su estómago y la resecación de su garganta hacia sus ojos que se aguaron mientras ella luchaba por no parpadear, sabiendo que si lo hacía, terminaría llorando.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? –le preguntó burlón-. No beso tan mal, ¿verdad?

Hermione intentó sonreírle. Ni siquiera en momentos como aquel él era capaz de perder su cinismo. No, había aprendido que aquello no era cinismo ni sarcasmo, sino un mecanismo de defensa; sus comentarios mordaces acudían a los labios de Draco sin que éste siquiera los pensara cada vez que se encontraba en una situación en la que no sabía cómo actuar o como responder.

-Dios, Draco… me asusté tanto… -empezó a decir ella con voz ahogada-… vi la explosión y luego dijeron… y tú no contestabas y…

-Shhhhh… -la tranquilizó él abrazándola suavemente pero necesitando tenerla entre sus brazos y asegurarse de que estaba bien. De que ella estaba bien-… Estoy bien, pequeña… Todo está bien… Soy indestructible… ¿no te lo dije? –preguntó con tono bromista.

Hermione, a su pesar, sonrió mientras se separaba del pecho de él suavemente.

-Sí, lo dijiste. ¿Estás herido? –preguntó inmediatamente revisándolo con la mirada-. Tienes un golpe en… -empezó a decir viendo parte de la frente cubierta por el cabello mojado.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró Draco-. No estoy herido. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Ahora sí –le contestó ella sin pensarlo demasiado. Draco sonrió. Le gustaba la franqueza que salía de los labios de ella sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. Y como si de repente hubiera recordado algo importante, le miró mientras se apartaba de él-. Necesitas ducharte con agua caliente –empezó a decir ella consciente de que el hombre podía enfriarse-. No quiero que cojas una pulmonía. Iré a buscarte una toalla y…

Se había girado para ir hacia su cuarto a buscar una toalla y creía recordar que había algo de ropa de Blaise en la secadora, con un poco de suerte habrían unos pantalones deportivos y alguna camiseta, cuando la mano de él se aferró a su muñeca impidiéndole que se alejara más de él.

Se giró para mirarle sin saber qué quería el hombre.

-Estoy bien –repitió Draco tranquilizándola.

-Por favor… -pidió ella.

Draco sonrió. Se había enfrentado a hombres armados, a bombas, a aviones estrellándose, a mafiosos, a torturas y a todo tipo de peligros, siempre siguiendo su propio criterio, siempre haciendo lo que quería, sin seguir las órdenes de los demás a no ser que fueran órdenes directas, y sin embargo, con esa simple sonrisa y esa voz dulce Malfoy sabía que haría cualquier cosa que Hermione le pidiera.

-De acuerdo… -concedió él a regañadientes.

Hermione le miró como si acaba de darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde están Blaise y Gin? –escuchó a Draco reírse-. ¡Draco! –la carcajada de él fue más sonora- ¡Malfoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus frunció el ceño extrañado cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Blaise y Ginny.

-No es que os eche de mi casa, pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Draco me ha echado –se encogió de hombros Blaise.

-En realidad nos dijo que si nos quedábamos nos metería su pistola por… -empezó a decir Gin.

-¿Draco? –preguntó Remus.

-Llamó por teléfono a Gin y le dijo que desapareciera del piso esta noche –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que lo que quiere es estar tranquilo –se encogió de hombros Blaise con un brillo pícaro que significaba otra cosa. Ginny le dio un golpe en el pecho-. Ey, cuidado, acabo de salir de una explosión.

-Que tú provocaste –le recordó la pelirroja-. Malfoy y Hermione necesitan estar un rato solos y hemos pensado que…

Remus sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

-Adelante, tengo una habitación de invitados bastante cómoda. Y por cierto, no fue Blaise quien provocó la explosión –dijo Remus divertido viendo el rostro de Blaise contraerse enfadado por esa revelación.

-¿Cómo?

-No me lo recuerdes, odio que mis explosiones no… exploten –dijo mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos y se enfurruñaba como un niño pequeño sentándose en el sofá.

-Remus, ¿qué… -empezó a decir Tonks asomándose desde la puerta de la habitación-. Oh, vaya, hola chicos ¿qué hacéis a estas horas aquí? –preguntó mirando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del pequeño salón.

-Draco nos ha echado –dijo simplemente Gin al ver que Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado farfullando cosas inteligibles-. No le hagas caso –añadió al ver que Tonks miraba a Blaise como si fuera a decir algo-. Está molesto porque sus juguetitos no funcionaron.

Tonks enarcó una ceja y Remus lanzó una carcajada mientras que Ginny se sentó en el sofá. Cuando Blaise se dio cuenta de lo que su novia había dicho la miró con cierto reproche.

-¡Eh! –protestó.

-Bueno, ya que no me habéis dejado ir con vosotros… -empezó a decir la pelirroja.

-No sigas con eso Gin, sabes que no puedes venir hasta que… -le interrumpió Blaise.

-No me interrumpas, aún sigo enfadada contigo por haberme dejado de esa forma dormida –ni siquiera le miró cuando le contestó-…. Como iba diciendo, ya que no me habéis dejado ir, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-Severus se ha vuelto loco –dijo llanamente Tonks-. ¿Os apetece un café? –preguntó.

-Sí, gracias –convino Gin-. ¿Severus se ha vuelto loco?

-A mí me gustaría algo más fuerte, si tienes –miró a Remus directamente Blaise-. Y no, no se ha vuelto loco, seguramente tenía algún motivo para hacer lo que ha hecho.

-Pues cuando Harry le ha preguntado… -Remus sirvió dos vasos de vodka con lima y le entregó uno a Blaise quedándose él con el otro en la mano-… no parecía tener un motivo en concreto.

-Ni en concreto ni en general –interrumpió Tonks sirviéndole una taza de café que traía en una bandeja a Gin.

-Gracias Tonks. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué ocurrió? Y no me sirve un simple "Severus se volvió loco" –añadió al ver que Remus volvía a abrir la boca.

-No sabemos qué pasó por su cabeza –dijo entonces Tonks-. Harry había ordenado mantener posiciones, tomar los dos maletines y capturar a los posibles. Jean-Paul estaba allí. Y pude reconocer a dos de los guardaespaldas de Tom Riddle en persona –añadió.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Jean-Paul no estaba en guerra con Voldemort?

-Por eso Harry quería esos maletines –dijo Remus-. Debe de pasar algo realmente importante para que Voldemort consienta en tratar con Jean-Paul. Pero pasó algo. No estamos seguros de qué fue. Hubo un forcejeo con una de las mujeres del bando de Voldemort. Y Snape disparó para ayudarla a escapar –se encogió de hombros-. Luego no quiso hablar del asunto.

-Blaise, estás demasiado callado. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tonks.

-No sé por qué lo hizo –empezó a hablar el agente-. Pero si Snape lo hizo fue porque tenía un motivo para hacerlo. No se volvió loco o quizá sí… pero loco o no, lo hizo con un motivo. Pondría mi mano en el fuego por él. Tuvo que haber algún motivo.

-Severus no dispara sin pensar las cosas dos veces. Tuve que haber visto algo… -corroboró Ginny las palabras de su novio. Blaise la miró agradecido-. Pero sigo enfadada contigo –añadió.

Blaise rió y la atrajo hacia él para besarla en la mejilla.

-¿A quién llamas? –preguntó Remus al ver como Tonks cogía el teléfono.

-A Malfoy –Blaise enarcó una ceja-. Es el único que puede hablar con Severus si que este se le tire a la yugular. Quizá así nos enteremos de lo que le pasa a Snape…

-Si aprecias tu vida… -empezó a decir Blaise.

-… no le llames.

Tonks miró a la pareja más joven y se giró hacia Remus pidiendo una explicación. El hombre se limitó a reír.

-Les ha echado de casa para estar solo con Hermione –dijo fingiendo desinterés en aquella informació.

Tonks colgó el teléfono inmediatamente antes incluso de que al otro lado de la línea se escuchara un solo timbre. Los otros tres rieron.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salió del baño sin hacer el menor ruido. Le dolía el pecho y alguna herida de la espalda se había abierto seguramente por algún golpe; el morado de la frente era ahora más perceptible y sensible y el hecho de que su piel fuera tan blanca no ayudaba a disimularlo.

Caminó descalzo hacia la cocina donde escuchaba ruiditos de vasos, platos y demás; llevaba unos pantalones deportivos de Blaise que le quedaban extrañamente bien por lo que dedujo que en realidad esos pantalones eran suyos y su "amigo" se había apropiado de ellos en alguna ocasión y se iba secando el cabello rubio con una toalla blanca que Hermione le había proporcionado. Sonrió al recordar la voz temblorosa de ella cuando había entrado en el baño para dejar la toalla y algo de ropa sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Le gustaba la dulzura y la timidez que afloraban en Hermione cuando estaba nerviosa por algo… le parecía tierno y dulce y sinceramente muy sexy.

Se recostó contra el marco del arco que separaba la cocina del resto del salón y la miró sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Era preciosa. Incluso vestida así era preciosa. La observó callado, en silencio, quieto, acariciándola con la mirada y casi devorándola en su mente. El cabello rizado recogido a medias con un par de pinzas dejaba escapar algunos bucles que caían sobre su cuello desnudo que invitaba a acariciarlo; el hombro derecho al descubierto porque la camiseta que llevaba era demasiado grande y se le resbalaba hacia un lado, cubriéndola hasta los muslos y marcando una cintura estrecha, perfecta. Y sus piernas… unas piernas elegantes, sofisticadas, largas, suaves y torneadas con unas rodillas perfectas y unos gemelos fuertes y femeninos. Sonrió al ver sus pies cubiertos por unos calcetines blancos pulcramente doblados un par de veces sobre la pierna para acortarlos. Respiró. Jazmín y rosa. Su fragancia.

Era preciosa. Sonrió. Era preciosa y se habría preocupado. Por él. Apenas había visto las noticias y había marcado su teléfono. La había escuchado respirar aliviada cuando había contestado. La había escuchado con la voz estrangulada decirle que no estaba llorando y él había sonreído fingiendo creerla aunque ambos sabían que ella era pésima mintiendo y que él era demasiado bueno en su trabajo para no saberlo.

Hermione se giró y abrió la nevera para sacar una botella de leche. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y la voz de Malfoy la sobresaltó.

-Bonitas piernas Granger, ¿te ayudo en algo?

-¡Dios Draco! –gritó llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! –le reprendió.

Draco se limitó a sonreírle.

-Perdona… -se disculpó aunque estaba más que claro que no se arrepentía de haberla asustado en absoluto-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione cerró la nevera y se giró de nuevo hacia la encimera.

-¿Antes de que quisieras matarme de un susto? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Draco rió gravemente.

-Sí, antes de que saltaras como un conejito asustado…

Hermione le miró mal pero decidió que meterse con hombre que acababa de salvarse de una explosión no sería lo más indicado...

-Té –contestó ella simplemente-. Con un poco de miel hace maravillas contra el catarro.

-No estoy acatarrado –insistió Draco.

Hermione le miró fijamente y cuando se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que él llevaba encima, volvió a girarse preguntándose cómo nadie podía tener un cuerpo que invitara a la tentación cada segundo del día.

-Si sigues vestido así te acatarrarás –le contestó ella asegurando las dos tacitas sobre los platos encima de la encimera-. Siéntate –le ordenó.

Pero Draco tenía otros planes. Unos planes que no tenían nada que ver con tazas, con té, ni con azúcar… sonrió para sí mismo… quizá algo con miel… Desechó la idea de la cabeza. Demasiado pronto para eso.

No se sentó. De dos zancadas se situó detrás de ella. Hermione no protestó.

El olor a menta y canela la envolvió cuando lo sintió tras ella. Fue consciente de que sus manos temblaron cuando los brazos de él la rodearon atrapándola entre la encimera y el cuerpo masculino, las manos abrazando sus caderas.

Había aprendido muchas cosas desde que la Orden la protegía. Cosas de todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Siempre había sido muy curiosa y observadora, su padre siempre le decía que la curiosidad mató al gato pero que el gato murió siendo muy sabio; ella siempre había seguido ese consejo.

Había aprendido que Harry acabaría con su propia vida antes de dejar que a ninguno de los suyos les pasara algo, que Sirius disfrazaba su preocupación por la seguridad de Harry bajo una máscara de diversión y burla constante hacia todo, que Remus era el único que podía controlar a Sirius, que Tonks era torpe pero actuaba de novia, hermana, amiga, cómplice y de lo que fuera necesario dentro de la Orde, que Ron protegería a su hermana hasta el último aliento de su vida, que la forma en que Snape demostraba cariño hacia los demás era con sus comentarios ácidos, que Blaise se ponía nervioso cuando Ginny estaba por medio, que Ginny removería cielo y tierra con su alegría y su sonrisa para conseguir la información que cualquiera de ellos necesitara, que Nott seguiría a Draco hasta el infierno si fuera necesario y ni siquiera protestaría por ello.

Y había aprendido que Draco Malfoy no era tan frío como quería hacer creer a los demás, que podía llegar a ser dulce, que sus sonrisas había que guardarlas como un tesoro porque nunca sabías cuándo iba a volver a sonreír, que bajo su mirada de acero se escondía la infancia de un niño maltratado aunque él no lo dijera nunca. Había aprendido que Draco no era un hombre dado a las palabras de cariño, pero que una mirada suya, un gesto, una caricia, podía decir mucho más de lo que la gente podía llegar a imaginar. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Draco Malfoy, todo lo que podía llegar a decir sin hablar, sin despegar sus labios, a veces incluso, sin siquiera querer decirlo.

Sitió un escalofrío cuando notó los labios fríos y delgados de él posarse con suavidad inusitada en su cuello, un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que se mordiera el labio para ahogar un gemido involuntario. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie la besaba ahí, demasiado tiempo, en realidad, que nadie la trataba de aquella forma.

Como si llegase desde otra habitación o peor aún, de alguna galaxia lejana, como el eco de una voz extrañamente difuso, le llegó la voz de Malfoy cerca, muy cerca de su piel, muy cerca de su oído, despertando en ella una sensación que Hermione había creído que tenía adormecida para siempre.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Granger? –le preguntó en un susurro junto al oído.

Hermione negó, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, sabiendo que sus palabras serían incoherentes y estarían saliendo de su boca sin un orden concreto mientras temblaban.

-No… -contestó la mujer inclinando su cuello hacia un lado, pidiéndole de forma inconsciente que siguiera besándola allí.

Draco sonrió. Deslizó sus labios hacia la base del hombro y depositó otro beso suave, sintiéndola temblar, sintiéndola respirar profundamente. Podía sentir el calor de la piel de ella incluso a través de la tela de su camiseta; podía notar su olor impregnándole, podía notar sus manos moviéndose de forma nerviosa, el tacto de su piel a través de la tela, el borde de la camiseta y el tacto suave de sus piernas calientes, finas elegantes, con los muslos llenos, las nalgas redondeadas, perfectas, como ella. Toda ella era perfecta.

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas… que te ayude, Granger? –volvió a preguntar de forma insinuante mientras se acercaba más a ella si es que era posible un acercamiento más estrecho del que ya le había prodigado-. No pareces demasiado convencida…

-Draco… -murmuró ella.

Los labios de Draco empezaron a besarla de forma suave en el cuello, sembrando un camino de ardor en la piel, por allí por donde él pasaba.

De repente Hermione entró en pánico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie, mucho tiempo que o sentía aquellos escalofríos y que sabía perfectamente donde y cómo terminaban. Y en realidad eso era lo que deseaba. Quería que Draco Malfoy la llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor. Quería olvidar el miedo que había pasado, quería celebrar el alivio que había sentido al verle completamente bien y a salvo.

Cuando le había abierto la puerta, lo había hecho con ese motivo, con esa idea, con esa propuesta en la cabeza. Y cuado se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había besado olvidando su inhibición, sabía lo que quería, lo que anhelaba, lo que deseaba.

Pero en aquellos momentos, sintió miedo. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura?. ¿Y si o era lo suficientemente guapa, atractiva o sexy y Malfoy se daba cuenta de ello?. ¿Y si ella no era lo que él buscaba? Las palabras de Mark resonaban en su cabeza desde aquella vez. ¿Y si ella sólo era un error que hacía daño a todos cuantos se acercaban a ella?

No era miedo. Era pánico. Auténtico y verdadero pánico.

-Draco… Draco espera… -jadeó ella. Malfoy detuvo su ataque de besos en el cuello y la miró aunque sus manos no se apartaron de las caderas de la mujer que tenía delante y que le volvía loco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

-Hace… hace mucho que yo no… -empezó a tartamudear Hermione sintiendo como se sonrojaba con violencia.

Draco sonrió y la besó en la base de la nuca notando como ella suspiraba y se estremecía con lo que parecía ser placer y lujuria.

-Es como montar en bicicleta… -le dijo él risueño-… no se olvida… -Hermione farfulló algo de forma nerviosa y Draco enarcó una ceja. La hizo girar dentro de su abrazo y dobló las rodillas ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Qué? –preguntó divertido ante el azoramiento de la mujer.

-No sé montar en bicicleta… -contestó ella avergonzada.

Draco rió y su risa se coló en los oídos de Hermione.

-De acuerdo… -él la besó suavemente en la comisura de los labios-… entonces tendremos que solucionar eso… más tarde… -aseguró Draco.

-¿Más tarde? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí… mucho más tarde… -Hermione le sonrió-. Mucho, mucho más tarde…

Hermione le entendió sin que él dijera nada más. No era preciso. Le estaba pidiendo en silencio permiso para besarla, permiso para abrazarla, permiso para sentir su piel desnuda, permiso para llevarla al más puro de los placeres terrenales que una mujer y un hombre pueden experimentar estando juntos. Le estaba pidiendo permiso para amarla mientras fijaba sus ojos grises cálidos y brillantes por el deseo sobre los de ella, sin delatar nada, sin exigir nada, y en cambio, queriendo entregarlo todo.

En aquel momento supo que quería hacerlo. Que estaba cansada de pensar, que no quería pensarlo, que no deseaba pensarlo, que no iba a pensarlo. Por una vez en su vida, sólo quería sentir y dejarse llevar…

Y lo hizo.

Se arrimó a él y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar la boca de él, le besó. Le besó suavemente, con delicadeza, con extrema delicia, prometiéndole y prometiéndose a sí misma que no iba a arrepentirse. Malfoy le devolvió el beso llevándolo hasta la pasión más extrema que Hermione nunca había experimentado con nadie y que él, había creído no llegar a sentir nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era la segunda botella de whiskey que Severus vaciaba él sólo. Sentado a su derecha, Nott bebía la segunda cerveza más enfrascado en que nadie se acercara a un malhumorado Severus que en otra cosa.

Seguramente aquel era el único bar que seguía abierto a aquellas horas. Las cuatro de la madrugada. Theodore suspiró y se encogió de hombros mentalmente. No había nadie que le esperara en casa ni nadie a quien tuviera que darle explicaciones y sabía perfectamente que Draco estaría mucho más tranquilo si sabía que él estaba vigilando que Severus no hiciera ninguna estupidez… otra vez.

Le miró a su lado. No entendía qué había ocurrido. Severus Snape era por lejos el hombre más disciplinado que había conocido en toda su vida. De sangre fría sabía controlar sus impulsos, pensar en frío en situaciones de emergencia era su especialidad, algo que él admiraba e intentaba seguir y algo que Draco había adoptado de él. Y aunque pareciera a veces que era demasiado frío, era precisamente esa frialdad y razonamiento lo que les había salvado la vida en bastantes ocasiones.

Pero aquella noche. No sólo había desobedecido la orden directa de Potter de mantener posiciones sin hacer nada, sino que había puesto en peligro la vida de todos por ayudar a una vasalla de Voldemort a escapar. Porque eso era lo que eran los que trabajaban para Tom Riddle, simples vasallos que Voldemort utilizaba para su antojo, manejándolos según les convenía y jugando a ser Dios decidiendo quién tenía derecho a vivir y quién tenía que morir.

Nott no llegaba a comprender qué era lo que había pasado para que Snape hubiera dejado su frialdad y capacidad innata de actuar como una máquina automática y hubiera salvado a esa mujer. No lo entendía. Y por más que le había preguntado, el hombre mayor sólo sonreía enigmáticamente como si en su poder estuviera el más preciado de los secretos y no estuviera dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie por nada del mundo.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? –preguntó finalmente Nott mirándole.

Severus le miró, enarcó una ceja y volvió a beber su último vaso. Hizo un gesto al camarero que miró a Nott pidiéndole permiso en silencio.

Nott asintió.

-Podría beber cinco más de eso y seguiría siendo capaz de caminar en una línea más recta que tú y yo –aseguró al camarero.

El hombre, tosco y acostumbrado a los hombres de pocas palabras, le sirvió una copa más.

-Vamos a cerrar en veinte minutos –informó sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos en concreto.

-Sólo necesito diez para tomarme esto –aseguró Snape con una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica.

-De acuerdo –concedió Nott antes de que el camarero pudiera decir nada-. Hemos tenido un mal día, diez minutos y nos largamos –aseguró.

El hombre les miró. Con las ropas sucias, el rostro con algunos golpes, el cabello enmarañado y los ojos cansados estaba más que claro que el joven no mentía; parecían haber tenido un día bastante malo, así que asintió y se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra.

-Siempre tan disciplinado, ¿verdad?

Nott le sonrió.

-Lo aprendí del mejor –dijo un trago a su cerveza-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Snape? –no contestó-. Desobedeciste una orden directa, nos pusiste en peligro a todos, casi morimos… creo que me da derecho a saber qué diablos pasó para que dispararas.

No quería enfadarse pero la actitud de Severus a veces le hacía perder el gran control que siempre se jactaba de tener.

-Acabo de matarla… -susurró Snape simplemente-… Acabo de matarla…

-¿Qué… -empezó a decir Nott. Se mojó los labios con la lengua al notarlos resecos y volvió a preguntar, una vez organizada su pregunta en la cabeza-… a quién has matado, Severus? –preguntó suavemente-. ¿A quién te refieres?

Pero Severus no contestó inmediatamente. Y cuando lo hizo, no contestó lo que él esperaba escuchar.

-No estoy en condiciones de conducir… ¿Me llevas a casa, Nott?

El joven parpadeó ligeramente. Debía estar realmente mal. Severus nunca preguntaba, ordenada y ladraba, gruñía y protestaba, gritaba y esperaba. Pero nunca preguntaba. Asintió en silencio. Mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar las copas de los dos miró como Severus se levantaba entero de su asiento y caminaba, bajo la extrañada mirada del camarero, hacia la salida, completamente derecho. Nott sonrió a medias. No, Severus Snape nunca se emborrachaba y tampoco confesaba sus debilidades… a nadie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las palabras habían quedado al otro lado del muro de su habitación. Los dos lo sabían. No necesitaban hablarse para entenderse, Draco no había tenido nunca esa compenetración con nadie, Hermione no había sentido el deseo de sentirla nunca con nadie.

Las paredes del pasillo habían sido mudos testigos de la pasión que se había desatado entre los dos; una pasión distinta a la que se leía en libros y se podía plasmar en imágenes de películas o series televisivas; era una pasión que desbordaba el corazón, calentaba el fuego de la sangre y les arrastraba al mismo centro de un remolino de sensaciones donde ambos se perdían sin querer encontrar la salida si de ese modo se separaban.

Aún besándose, con tranquilidad, con lujuria, con deseo contenido, con alivio de saber que ambos estaban bien y que sin palabras se habían dicho por primera vez un "te deseo", entraron en la habitación de ella, más por suerte que por otra cosa pues Hermione, aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo musculoso de Draco había tanteado el primer pomo que habían encontrado sus manos.

No había sido hasta que él había cerrado la puerta dejando de besarla unos instantes, se había podido mirar alrededor y darse cuenta de que el espejo del armario era el suyo, que la chaqueta estaba olvidada en una de las perchas de la pared y que el paraguas, que se había propuesto tirar porque estaba roto por dos varillas, seguía abandonada de forma descuidada en un rincón junto al pequeño armario, al lado, su ordenador portátil estaba apagado y colocado sobre una mesa auxiliar. No le dio tiempo de mirar ni de ver nada más. Draco había vuelto a besarla y ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para sentir con más intensidad si era posible, lo que él despertaba en ella.

El hombre se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de forma gentil. Fresa. Sus labios sabían a fresa, no a esa fresa empalagosa de las barras de labios con que las mujeres solían maquillarse, sino un sabor a fresa silvestre, fruta prohibida, olor a miel y sabor a fresa, como si ese fuera su sabor.

Mientras cambiaba el ritmo del beso notando como ella entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y jugaba con el cabello de allí con suavidad, se encontró preguntándose si su piel también sabría a fresa, o a miel o a canela… Pudo pensar poco antes de que ella le devolviera el beso. Se sorprendió. Mentiría si dijera otra cosa.

Hermione nunca había tomado la iniciativa en un beso con él, y definitivamente nunca le había devuelto el beso de aquella forma, incitándolo a jugar, instándole a danzar con su propia lengua en busca del sabor de la otra. Nunca le había besado dejándose llevar, con las manos en los hombros acariciándole el pecho ocasionalmente; era si como si por primera vez, Hermione Granger estuviera dando rienda suelta a sus deseos e instintos, a su corazón por encima de la razón.

Ella se separó suavemente, dejándole a él con ganas de más, con ganas de seguir probando sus besos, con ganas de volver a sentir sus labios aterciopelados bajo los suyos propios. La miró interrogante.

-He dicho que hacía mucho tiempo… no que fuera virgen… -le sonrió coqueta.

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa depredadora, lujuriosa, tierna al mismo tiempo. Con la tranquilidad de quien toma una pluma, la cogió en volandas sujetando a Hermione por las nalgas cuando ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, sujetándose a sus hombros desnudos. Con la suavidad de quien está besando una delicada figura de cristal que puede romperse en cualquier momento, la besó mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Un beso suave que empezó como simples roces de labios y que acabó convirtiéndose en algo carnal y apasionado cuando él se dio cuenta de que la lengua de ella buscaba la suya propia con insistencia.

Cuando sus piernas toparon con la cama de Hermione, Draco deshizo el beso a regañadientes y la bajó para dejarla sobre la cama. Ella se echó hacia atrás, sobre la cama, yendo más al centro, sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de sonreírle. Nerviosa por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir y con un fuego dentro de ella que sabía que sólo podría apagarse de una manera, que sólo él podía apagar.

Arrodillándose frente a la cama, Draco tomó el pie derecho de Hermione y le quitó el calcetín blanco, mirándola cuando ella emitió una pequeña risita en el momento en que él acarició la planta del pie.

-Cosquillas… -dijo por toda explicación. Draco repitió el gesto-. Para, Draco…-protestó riendo suavemente.

Con cierta diversión y anotando aquel dato en su cabeza, el policía obedeció, acarició con suavidad el empeine y lo soltó con la misma suavidad para tomar el otro pie y repetir la misma operación, disfrutando con la risita de ella cuando volvió a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la planta del pie de ella.

El ruido de protesta que ella iba a hacer quedó olvidado de su memoria en el momento en que él se levantó del suelo y clavó una de sus rodillas en la cama, estirando su cuerpo hacia delante para robarle un beso que no por eso, dejó de ser apasionado, brusco y poderoso, como ella había aprendido que sus besos eran.

Hermione gimió dentro de la boca de él y él sonrió, disfrutando del placer que suponía sentir la lengua de él dentro de su propia boca, jugando, rozando, lamiendo y danzando una batalla de amor tan antigua como la luna.

La cama gimió cuando Malfoy clavó su otra rodilla en el colchón, a un lado de ella, dejando una de las piernas encerrada entre las del hombre; olió el gel de baño, el champú y el agua aún en su cabello y en su cuerpo y tembló ligeramente sin poder evitarlo cuando una mano astuta le acarició la pierna libre.

Sin romper el beso, Hermione alzó esa pierna, invitándole en silencio a que siguiera su exploración. Draco se alejó de la boca de ella unos milímetros. Sonriendo ante la imagen que la mujer le ofrecía con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados, las pestañas brillantes, la frente despejada, los labios rojizos por los besos compartidos, podía percibir, ladeado como estaba junto a ella, la respiración agitada de Hermione como la suya propia.

-Tienes demasiada ropa… -le susurró Draco volviéndola a besar mientras su mano levantaba el borde de la camiseta.

Hermione no dijo nada. Por toda respuesta, le sonrió y con un movimiento rápido que estaba segura que él le había permitido hacer porque de otra forma no entendía cómo podría haberlo hecho, tumbó a Draco hasta que la espalda de él tocó el colchón, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él de forma inmediata, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Draco no iba a hacerlo, desde luego. Tenía ahora ambas manos sobre las caderas de Hermione, la camiseta subía hasta su vientre, dejándole las dos piernas completamente libres, a merced de Malfoy que disfrutaba recorriéndolas con sus manos de forma lenta y suave.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella con voz insinuante.

Llevándose las manos al borde de la camiseta, Hermione la levantó, dejando sin aliento a Draco cuando empezó a ver el vientre suave y liso de ella, la justa proporción con sus caderas algo anchas, su abdomen pecoso que invitaba a ser besado, adorado de una forma casi reverencial, y cuando sacó la camiseta por su cuello, a la vista quedaron dos perfectos pechos cubiertos por una delicada prenda blanca, que hacía que la vista fuera más apetitosa aún. Contempló embelesado casi como ella se deshizo de la camiseta lanzándola a un lado de la cama, sin demasiados miramientos y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como en el proceso una de las pinzas que sujetaban su cabello se había desprendido.

-¿Qué? –frunció el ceño Hermione.

Se sentía insegura aunque estaba intentando no aparentarlo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie la veía de aquel modo, y mucho menos que nadie la miraba como él la estaba mirando, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no meterse bajo las sábanas, apagar todas las luces y rogar en silencio que su cara no pareciese un semáforo en rojo, para que él se estuviera riendo. Demasiada inseguridad.

Draco lo supo. Se preguntaba cómo una mujer tan segura como ella que parecía capaz de controlarlo todo, podía ser tan tímida e insegura con respecto a su propio cuerpo que a su parecer, era tan perfecto como el de una diosa griega.

Sin decir nada, su mano se deslizó de la cadera de ella hacia arriba, arañando el borde de sus bragas blancas, limando la piel suave de su vientre, deleitándose en la línea suave de su abdomen, bordeando la generosa curva de su pecho y alcanzando con suavidad su clavícula, su cuello, su mejilla, su sien y su cabello. Hermione notó como él liberaba su cabello de la pinza que aún le sostenía algunos mechones y estos, inmediatamente, cayeron sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

-No deberías sentirte tan insegura, pequeña… -le dijo él divertido y lujurioso a partes iguales-. Tienes un cuerpo hecho para el pecado…

Era asombroso como el cerebro de una mujer podía ser sugestionado hasta el punto de que con una sola frase pronunciada en el momento adecuado y de los labios esperados, su autoestima subiera a los cielos y todos los temores y complejos que pudiera tener o que pudiera haber ido acumulando durante años, desaparecieran en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, descansando su cuerpo sobre el pecho desnudo de él y le besó. Fue un beso gentil, dulce, suave, puro…Malfoy se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era capaz de besar de forma que la miel pareciera agria y que el chocolate no fuera considerado más que un trozo de alimento en comparación con la dulzura que parecía rebosar de ella con cada beso que daba.

Los rizos de ella acariciaban el pecho de Draco, rozándole, haciéndole suaves cosquillas que no hacían sino excitar al hombre rendido ante el poder femenino de aquella mujer. Sus manos, ascendiendo por sus caderas, acariciaron gentilmente su trasero, sonriendo cuando ella detuvo el beso unos segundos para mirarle sonriente; sus dedos largos y finos, manos de pianista más que de agente secreto a opinión de Hermione, recorrieron su espalda caliente y suave, alcanzando con cierta prontitud y ansia el cierre de su sujetador.

Hermione no hizo nada, ni tampoco reaccionó cuando las manos de él se dirigieron, cada una, hacia un tirante del sujetador, bajándolo por sus hombros y deslizándolo por sus brazos hasta retirar la prenda íntima y arrojarla al montoncito de ropa del suelo. Pero cuando el aire de la habitación la golpeó en los pechos desnudos, se sintió torpe y sin poder evitarlo, en una reacción inconsciente, echó el cuerpo hacia delante, inclinándose sobre el de él para ocultar su desnudez. Malfoy rió divertido y suavemente por aquella actitud. Hermione le desconcertaba, podía ser una leona salvaje y convertirse en una tímida gatita en cuestión de segundos… Y eso era algo que le gustaba.

-No hagas eso… -la reprendió él suavemente. Hermione le miró-. Eres preciosa, Granger… simple y perfectamente preciosa.

Draco le apretó la cintura con suavidad y ella reaccionó al gesto; en respuesta, alzó su cuerpo, sentándose sobre las caderas de él, sonrojándose al notar la erección de él palpable a través de la tela del pantalón deportivo que aún llevaba puesto. Descruzó sus brazos y apoyó las manos sobre la cintura de él, mirándole, sintiendo como sus ojos grises se posaban sobre sus pechos ahora desnudos y como su mirada se oscurecía gradualmente, como si de algún modo estuviera pensando en lo que iba a hacer con el cuerpo que tenía delante de sus ojos, al alcance de sus manos.

Se sintió poderosa. Se sintió… hermosa. Había leído una vez en algún sitio, que una mujer se siente tan hermosa como el reflejo de aquel que la mira… y en aquellos momentos, Hermione supo que era cierto.

Draco no la dejó pensar demasiado tiempo, colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra en la cadera de ella y giró el peso de ambos, dejando esta vez atrapada entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo a la mujer que le miró sonriente.

-Te gusta mandar siempre, ¿verdad? –adivinó divertida.

Draco, que había bajado su cabeza para besar su cuello, resopló divertido contra su piel.

-¿A ti qué te parece, pequeña?

Por toda respuesta, ella le abrazó, llevando sus manos pequeñas hasta los hombros de él, como si de forma inconsciente intentara retenerle allí, sobre ella, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban y sus olores podrían pasar por uno solo. Menta y miel. Hielo y fuego.

Draco contuvo el aliento cuando las manos de ella acariciaron sus hombros desnudos y bajaron por la espalda, rozando levemente algunas de las marcas que allí permanecerían de por vida, como recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su infancia, como recordatorio de aquella forma de vida de la que había logrado, milagrosamente o no, escapar.

-Draco… mírame… -le dijo ella sabiendo lo que ocurría.

Malfoy fue consciente entonces de que había cerrado los ojos mientras ella le había acariciado las viejas heridas. No quería ver compasión en sus ojos. No lo soportaría. Sólo dos personas le habían visto las cicatrices, Pansy le había mirado con compasión, Severus con una mezcla de compasión y culpa. Pero no en Hermione. No podría soportar ver esa mirada de "pobre Draco Malfoy" en sus ojos color chocolate, lo sabía.

-Draco… -volvió a repetir ella.

Lo hizo. La miró. Ella le sonreía con dulzura, con tranquilidad, con sinceridad… y con una compasión que no estaba destinada a él, sino compasión por el niño que había sufrido aquellos golpes lo que veía en los ojos de Hermione. Le sonrió. Ahora estaba bien. Extrañamente ahora todo estaba bien. Bajó la cabeza para besarla suavemente, deleitándose en el placer de los labios de ella bajo los suyos, consciente del cuerpo caliente y cálido que estaba bajo él moviéndose con sintonía, amoldándose a él y respondiendo a sus caricias.

Dejó de besarla para respirar y aprovechó ese momento para bajar su cabeza y besarla en el cuello, trazando un dulce camino hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, un camino que a ella se le antojó torturador, ardiente, peligroso y excitante hasta que sintió el tibio aliento de la boca de él golpeando directamente sobre su pezón que se irguió desafiante ante la cercanía del hombre y cuando la lengua de él lo acarició con extremada ternura, un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Un sonido primitivo, inconsciente, natural, gutural, un gemido de auténtico placer que hizo que Draco se volviera loco de deseo por aquella mujer que parecía capaz de derretirse ante sus caricias tal y como él estaba seguro que podía derretirse en las manos de ella.

Una de las manos del hombre permanecía en el costado de ella, en la suave curva de su cadera, como punto de apoyo para no desplomarse sobre ella, la otra mano, subió al pecho descubierto y lo masajeó con una gentileza inusitada en unas manos que habían sido educadas para disparar y matar y que en aquellos momentos, la agasajaba como a un huevo de codorniz.

Entre gemidos mientras arqueaba la espalda dándole más vía a Draco para que pudiera besarle en el pecho y jugar con ellos del modo en que lo hacía, recibiendo un gran placer, Hermione bajó las manos por la espalda de él, acariciando el trasero del hombre, las puntas de sus dedos se colaron entre la piel y el pantalón y empezaron a bajar la prenda dejando a un sorprendido Draco mirándola.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella-. ¿Crees que una mujer no sabe llevar la iniciativa?

Por toda respuesta, él la besó. Rudamente. A ella no le importó. Draco podía ser suave y gentil, pero estaba en su naturaleza ser rudo y brusco, y eso era algo que no se veía únicamente en su carácter, sino también se palpaba en su forma de besar; no obstante, era una brusquedad que no la asustaba, al contrario, se sentía protegida dentro de ella.

Abandonando el cuerpo de ella un segundo, Draco ayudó a las manos de Hermione a deshacerse de su propio pantalón, sonriendo al ver la sorpresa de ella al notar que no llevaba ropa interior. Fue su turno de sonreír burlón.

-Yo no tengo ropa aquí y no me trajiste ropa interior, ¿recuerdas?

Aún azorada, Hermione le sonrió. Malfoy la besó tiernamente mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo propio. Sus manos buscaron el borde de sus bragas blancas y al notar aquello, la mujer alzó sus caderas, encendida de deseo y sin importarle ya que él pudiera observar todos los defectos que, a sus ojos, su cuerpo tenía.

Malfoy deslizó la prenda interior por los muslos, las rodillas, las piernas y finalmente las sacó dejándolas junto a la cama, en lo que parecía ser que habían nombrado el rincón de la ropa ya que prácticamente toda estaba allí hecha un montoncito. Entonces la miró.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, bastante en realidad. Sólo un hombre la había visto de aquel modo y no había resultado demasiado agradable para ella, tampoco resultaba agradable recordar qué había ocurrido. Pero cuando Malfoy la miró y le sonrió con suavidad, supo que estaba bien, que tenía que estar bien porque un hombre como aquel no podía engañar, no podía mentir.

Con suavidad, Draco se inclinó sobre ella mientras la ayudaba a abrir las piernas con una de sus manos. La besó. Gentiles labios sobre los de ella, alientos mezclados, gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro, sudor corriendo por el cuello, respiraciones agitadas, promesas de lo que iba a llegar.

-Última oportunidad pequeña… -le susurró él cálidamente.

Hermione le sonrió y por toda respuesta entrelazó sus manos en la nuca de él, empujándolo hacia su boca para besarlo. Draco lo entendió. No iba a pararle y se alegró de ello porque por muy egoísta que pudiera sonar en su cabeza, sabía que no iba a poder parar; en realidad, eso era algo que sabía desde que la había visto en la cocina.

Draco se posicionó sobre Hermione y lentamente, movió sus caderas, empujando su miembro hacia el interior de la mujer que lo acogió con un gemido ronco que se transformó en un grito de puro éxtasis al que él acompañó con un sonido gutural.

¡Dios! Draco Malfoy juró que si alguna vez alguien hacía daño a esa mujer que parecía un ángel y sabía ser una diablesa en la cama, tendría que esconderse en el fin del mundo porque no pararía hasta dar con su muerte. Mientras la escuchaba gemir no pudo sino pensar en que nadie más que él iba a volver a tocar a Granger, ni para bien ni para mal. Era suya. Sólo suya. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando los jadeos y gemidos de Hermione se hicieron más notorios al tiempo que él colocaba una mano sobre la cadera de ella para acompasar el vaivén de ambos cuerpos, excitándose y dándose un placer mutuo aún mayor del que ya estaban experimentando.

-Shhhh… -la calmó él-… si vuelves a gritar así… -dijo entre jadeos y risitas-… despertarás a todo el edificio.

-Será tu culpa… -contestó Hermione exhalando un suspiro de placer mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Draco le sonrió.

-Iré al infierno por ello… -le confesó a la mujer-… Dios… pequeña… eres como una droga… infinitamente adictiva –le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

Nada existía fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, fuera de aquellas sábanas, fuera de la burbuja que habían creado para los dos. Nada existía más que ellos dos y el placer que se prodigaban el uno al otro en un intento de alcanzar la cima del cielo que parecía cada vez más cerca de sus manos.

-Dímelo… -susurró Hermione tan suave que Draco se preguntó cómo lo había escuchado. Ella se mojó los labios resecos y Draco los besó sin poder contenerse-… Dímelo Draco…

El rubio inclinó su cabeza, su nariz rozó la mejilla de la mujer, sus labios besaron sutilmente el lóbulo de su oído y su voz, rota por el deseo y el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo sonó en el oído de ella como un susurro, como una débil luz en una habitación oscura.

-Te quiero…

Dos palabras. Dos palabras que la hicieron llegar al cielo y rasgar con sus manos el firmamento arañando las estrellas y las nubes de algodón. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación del volcán estallando dentro de ella, notando las manos de él sujetándola, y escuchando el grito que salió de su garganta, un grito, un gemido, una oleada de placer que la inundó desde los pies hasta la garganta.

Malfoy la miró mientras ella explotaba en un remolino de sensaciones que la hacían creer que estaba flotando y que rozaba el límite del cielo. Era extraño como podía conocer tanto a una persona y al mismo tiempo podía descubrir otras muchas cosas que no sabía de ella.

Como esa costumbre de morderse el labio inferior para no gemir, la suavidad de su cabello que parecía tener oro entrelazado entre los mechones cuando le daba la luz del sol, el tacto aterciopelado de su piel morena… suave, deliciosa, exquisita… La manera en que cerraba los ojos y apretaba los párpados poblados de pestañas perfectamente amoldadas creando un abanico negro, espeso, perfecto. La forma en que le miraba, con esa mezcla de ternura, timidez, lujuria y pasión, todo junto, todo mezclado en su justa medida. La manera en que podía llegar a arrancarle un gemido sólo con acariciarle, la forma en que sonreía extasiada, la forma en que había sonreído extasiada cuando él había acariciado sus pechos, tan perfectos que costaba aceptar que fueran reales.

Siguió sujetándola hasta que notó como el cuerpo femenino se relajaba entre sus brazos y entonces siguió moviendo sus caderas, buscando su propio placer, el que había postergado hasta que ella encontrase el suyo.

-Draco… -susurró su nombre con delicia, deleitándose y recreándose en cada sílaba, en cada letra, en el significado de él.

Porque era fuego, porque era tranquilidad, porque era razón, testarudez, frialdad, hielo y calidez. Porque para ella Draco significaba perfección.

Poco después, Draco llegó al clímax dentro de Hermione, en un orgasmo fuerte y poderoso que le hizo vibrar y dejar todo su cuerpo en tensión.

Ambos suspiraron, él dejándose caer sobre ella, exhausto y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Hermione donde le dio pequeños besos mientras recuperaban la normalidad de su respiración, ella acariciándole el cabello batallando contra el sopor que la inundaba, típico y normal después de experimentar un orgasmo como el que había experimentado y después de haber tocado el cielo con las manos.

Consciente del débil cuerpo que había bajo él, Draco salió de Hermione con un quejido frustrado por parte de la mujer y rodó hacia un lado de la cama, atrayéndola a ella de inmediato contra su cuerpo, como si de algún modo temiese que fuera a escaparse de aquel lugar que parecían haber creado entre los dos con suspiros, caricias, miradas y gemidos.

La mano de él le acarició la frente apartando un par de mechones rizados entre sí y ella abrió los ojos al notar su contacto. Ojos grises clavados en ella. Una muda pregunta en su mirada, una sonrisa por su parte a modo de respuesta.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó incapaz de estar más tiempo sin saber de sus propios labios si estaba bien.

-Mmmmm –gimió ella-. De maravilla…

Draco sonrió como hombre que era, su ego satisfecho de haberle proporcionado ese placer a la mujer que, en aquellos momentos estaba seguro, amaba. Hermione le miró, avergonzada por lo que había dicho sin darse apenas cuenta.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó él en un susurro entonces.

Hermione le miró sin saber bien cómo interpretar aquel "lo siento" y esperó con el estómago cerrado y el corazón en un puño a que él volviera a hablar.

-¿Qué… -carraspeó para que su voz sonara más segura-… qué es lo que sientes?

Draco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas, con la sangre caliente y las respiraciones aún agitadas. Hermione se acomodó y amoldó a su cuerpo, sonrió ante el beso que él dejó en su frente y le miró esperando, nerviosa y ansiosa a partes iguales, una respuesta a su pregunta.

-No haber hecho esto antes –contestó él riendo suavemente.

Por toda respuesta, ella le golpeó en el estómago levemente.

Draco Malfoy fingió dolor antes de volver a girarla y aplastarla con su cuerpo sobre la cama. Los ojos de los dos fijos en el otro, sus labios sonriendo y de nuevo, el deseo que los embargó y los incitó a hacer el amor como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Por qué te ayudó? –preguntó siseante la voz de Voldemort.

Narcisa se estremeció.

-No lo sé, señor.

Era mentira. En momentos así, se alegraba de que no fuera capaz de leer la mente ajena; si entrara en su cabeza en aquellos momentos, Narcisa sabía lo que podría ver perfectamente. Los ojos de Severus mirándola, las palabras de Severus, sus llamadas, sus miradas, sus secretos… No, no podía enterarse de nada de aquello. No podía hacerlo.

-Yo le pedí a Snape que la ayudara.

Narcisa y Voldemort se giraron. La única persona capaz de atreverse a interrumpir una conversación con el mismísimo Voldemort era una mujer. Bellatrix Black.

-Es mi hermana, no podía permitir que la mataran delante de mis ojos por una vieja rencilla con el estúpido de Malfoy –dijo muy seria Bella-. Conozco a Snape desde hace tiempo. Le pedí que la ayudara. Si yo hubiera hecho algo en contra de Jean-Paul podría haber tenido problemas contigo, mi señor.

Cuando los ojos de Narcisa siguieron la mirada de Voldemort, supo que su hermana acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Por ella. Bella la miró. Ella también lo sabía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Estás bien? –ella asintió-. ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que estás en cualquier otro lugar que no sea aquí? –preguntó besándola en el hombro desnudo.

Hermione sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encararle. Sus ojos grises la observaron fijamente y se sintió perturbada y tranquila y nerviosa y protegida… todo al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy aquí… -susurró la mujer.

-¿Estás segura?

-A veces soy un poco ingenua para entender las preguntas de doble sentido que tanto os gustan a Snape, Theo y a ti, así que dime qué quieres decir con esa pregunta exactamente.

Lo escuchó reír gravemente, en un susurro, como el ruido de un riachuelo en verano, solitario, tintieante, grave, poco acostumbrado a ser escuchado por nada, por nadie.

-Lo que he querido preguntar es que si te arrepientes… de esto… de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…

Hermione le miró. No bromeaba. Hablaba en serio. Muy en serio.

-No –dijo sin necesitar pensarlo-. No me arrepiento Draco. Me alegro de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… no podría arrepentirme de sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

Por toda respuesta, él la abrazó con más fuerza, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acariciasen la piel desnuda de su espalda, notando la respiración de ella golpearle con suavidad en el pecho descubierto, jugado con sus rizos, disfrutando del calor de su piel, de sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas, en silencio. Sólo en silencio. Siempre en silencio. Un silencio que él necesita romper de alguna forma.

-Granger… -susurró él. Hermione rió suavemente -¿Qué?

-¿Después de esto no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?-preguntó ella divertida.

Draco la besó en la frente.

-Me gusta tu apellido…-contestó él provocador y burlón. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Nada… Cuando quieras contarme lo que sea que te pasó para que te muestres tan distante con los hombres… te escucharé. –ella le miró entre asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes… -él enarcó una ceja-… déjalo, olvidaba que eres muy bueno.

Draco rió.

-Anda, duérmete… está amaneciendo… -informó como si fuera necesario advertirlo.

Hermione se acurrucó junto a él. Sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de él a su alrededor, mezclándose con la dureza de sus músculos, con la suavidad de su piel, con el frescor de su aliento, con la tranquilidad de su respiración. En aquellos momentos, Hermione se sintió más protegida que nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará…

**Emmm… ¿sin comentarios? Creo que es la primera vez que hago una escena de cama propiamente dicha… Definitivamente creo que no sé escribir estas escenas…Dadme vuestra opinión, ¿cómo ha quedado? Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews, ok? Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!**


	18. Nota: Feliz Navidad!

**Bueno, no he podido actualizar antes de Navidad como había sido mi intención… La verdad es que tengo algunos asuntos personales que estoy tratado de solucionar y eso me quita una gran parte de mi tiempo así que espero que podais esperar un poquito más… quizá para fin de año o para el día de los Reyes Magos pueda subir algo… :p**

**Así que sólo me he pasado por aquí para desearos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo en el que todos vuestros deseos y vuestras ilusiones se hagan realidad. Disfrutad de estas fiestas en compañía de vuestros familiares, amigos, compañeros, parejas o con quien queráis, pero disfrutadlas y sonreid siempre, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un beso para todos y un abrazo muy fuerte desde el pequeño pueblo de Barcelona, en España.**

**Nos vemos el próximo Año 2009. Continuad siendo tan buenos lectores y yo procuraré seguir escribiendo para satisfaceros.**

**Un besito!!!!**


	19. nota amiga autora

Hola a todo el mundo que esté siguiendo las historias de nikachan123. Soy una de sus mejores amigas y me ha pedido por favor que os dejara este mensaje a todos los que esperais detrás de las pantallas a una nueva actualización suya: nikachan ha sufrido un pequeño contratiempo en su vida, nada serio… Tuvo un pequeño accidente de coche a principios de año cuando alguien borracho embistió el coche que el novio de nikachan conducía y aunque no hubo víctimas mortales, afortunadamente, nikachan está aún convaleciente con varias fracturas en su brazo, un par de costillas rotas y llena de moretones además de tener las cervicales destrozadas. Espero que podáis ser pacientes con ella hasta su, espero, pronta recuperación. Un beso a todos. Marta.


	20. Despertares y secretos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!! Antes que nada, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestras palabras de apoyo y de aliento en estos días tan malos que he pasado. Mi amiga me ha impreso todos los reviews que me habéis mandado y cada día los leíamos juntas. Gracias a Dios o a quien sea que esté allí arriba y me cuide, tanto mi novio como yo seguimos vivos y más enamorados que nunca. **

**Aún me queda mucho para recuperarme del todo… Apenas puedo utilizar la muñeca izquierda por lo que se me dificulta bastante el escribir y no puedo estar mucho rato sentada frente al ordenador porque las cervicales me destrozan, pero paso por tiempos de diez o quince minutos y voy escribiendo, a veces un par de líneas, otras veces un par de páginas… Espero que sigais teniendo paciencia conmigo hasta que esté completamente recuperada y que sigáis leyéndome.**

**Un beso para todos y muchas gracias por esperar la continuación de esta historia que nunca pienso dejar a medias. **

**Un beso para todos, nos leemos abajo; espero que os guste el capítulo.**

Capítulo 15. Despertares y secretos

Estiró la mano por encima del cuerpo femenino que dormía junto a él y lo apagó con un golpe seco, volviendo a hundirse en las sábanas y la almohada gruñendo ligeramente y luchando contra el sopor de despertar definitivamente instando a sus párpados a abrirse del todo.

A su lado, Tonks sonrió y se incorporó en la cama ajustando la sábana blanca alrededor de su pecho, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, notando como él respondía al beso ligeramente antes de gruñir.

-¿Has dormido mal? –se aventuró a preguntar ella.

Remus no solía ser un hombre que se quejase; en realidad, durante todos los años en que le conocía, le había escuchado quejarse en contadas ocasiones, siempre con motivos y con el nombre de Sirius de por medio.

-No. Simplemente no he dormido –gruñó el hombre-. ¿Cómo pueden hacer tanto ruido?

-¿Quién? –preguntó confusa la mujer.

-¡Blaise y Gin! –le contestó él -¿Cómo has podido dormir tú? –preguntó entornando los ojos y mirándola, viendo que parecía tan fresca como una rosa.

-Se llaman tapones para los oídos –le dijo ella mostrándose un pequeño cofre que movió frente a los ojos de Remus-. Muy eficaces cuando tienes a jóvenes de menos de treinta años en la habitación de al lado.

-Menos de treinta años… Esos no van a dejar de ser esclavos de sus hormonas hasta que no tengan el doble de mi edad.

-¡Ja! –soltó ella una sarcástica risa. Remus la miró-. ¿Has olvidado lo que es tener su edad?

-No, no lo he olvidado, no soy tan viejo, ¿sabes? –le gruñó-. Pero yo no me comportaba así.

-¿Así, cómo? –preguntó Tonks divertida mientras veía como Remus se sentaba en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda y poniéndose los pantalones.

-Así –dijo él simplemente-. Jamás se me habría ocurrido armar semejante concierto nocturno de gemidos y jadeos estando en casa ajena –sentenció aunque Tonks pudo denotar un tinte divertido en su voz de represalia.

-Olvidaba que tú eres un correcto caballero y que naciste con un libro y el don de saber callar en todo momento –comentó ella con cierta burla.

-Tonks… -le advirtió él.

-¡Eh, parejita! –la voz de Blaise llegó desde el otro extremo de la puerta, interrumpiendo-. Gin y yo nos vamos, y recordad usar protección, no queremos sustos.

-¡Blaise! –le reprendió Gin-. Déjalos tranquilos.

-¿Qué? Yo solo les aconsejaba…

Remus, aún perplejo por la desfachatez que podía llegar a tener Blaise, miró a Tonks que parecía divertida y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír. La mirada reprobadora y retadora de él fue suficiente para que ella explotara en una carcajada.

-Un día de estos, te prometo que voy a matarlo… -gruñó Remus. La mujer le miró divertida -. Blaise… –gruñó Remus-. ¿Sabe Ron que estáis aquí?

Casi podía ver el nerviosismo en el rostro del chico al otro lado de la puerta, deseando en aquellos momentos, un buen vaso de zumo de cerezas.

-No… ¿por qué? –preguntó con la voz estrangulada pese a que intentó que sonara casual y tranquila.

-Por nada –contestó Remus condescendiente mientras miraba a Tonks con aquella sonrisa burlona que indicaba que no por nada había sido amigo de James y Sirius durante bastante tiempo.

-¿Remus? –preguntó Blaise otra vez-. Tú nunca dices algo por nada –le reprochó.

-Oh… bueno… sólo que Ron estará aquí en dos minutos… tiene que recoger unos informes y…

-¡Nos vemos en la oficina!

Escuchar ese grito de Blaise, la carcajada de Ginny, el golpe que el chico se había dado posiblemente contra el aparador de la entrada y la puerta cerrándose de un golpe, fue simultáneo.

-Ron no dijo nada de que iba a venir –contradijo Tonks.

Remus sonrió más ampliamente. Besó a la mujer en la punta de la nariz y se levantó de la cama a medio vestir, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

-Lo sé, lo sabes… pero Blaise no –se encogió de hombros-. No tardes en la ducha, voy a preparar café.

Tonks rió. Remus a veces era incorregible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape entró en la oficina de Harry Potter con el rostro contraído, como siempre; una máscara imperturbable tras la cual habían sentimientos que nadie sabía si existían de verdad porque Snape nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para descubrirlos.

-Siéntate.

Lo notaba. Podía sentir el enfado de Potter incluso con la mesa de por medio. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, exceptuando tal vez la última vez que habían estado en el sur de Francia deteniendo a aquellos traficantes de armas que pretendían cometer varios atentados contra España, hacía cinco años.

Obedeció sin decir nada. Se sentó frente a él y le miró esperando a que Harry terminara de leer unos informes que tenía sobre el escritorio y que iba firmando después de asegurarse que plasmar su firma allí no supondría ningún problema. La vieja fotografía de Lily Evans y James Potter que Black y Lupin le habían regalado cuando había conseguido el puesto que ocupaba actualmente en la Orden, era perfectamente visible sobre la mesa de Potter, seguramente, pensó Severus, para tener siempre en la memoria los padres que nunca pudo conocer.

Harry cerró la pequeña carpeta roja con algunos informes aún dentro, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-Minerva –llamó. La mujer acudió inmediatamente-. Por favor, envía estos documentos a la central de Nueva York y estos otros –dijo dándole una carpeta verde-, sepáralos; la mitad superior van al archivo, el resto déjalos sobre la mesa de Sirius.

-Claro Harry.

-Gracias.

Severus le escuchó suspirar y tuvo que admitir que admiraba a aquel muchacho. Era joven, muy joven en realidad, y aún así, soportaba todo el peso de la Orden sobre sus hombros. Era capaz de controlar a sus hombres y al mismo tiempo mostrarse duro e inflexible sin perder el carácter de camadería que todos apreciaban en él. Era bueno con las armas y los explosivos, aunque sin duda alguna su punto fuerte y su máxima habilidad se desarrollaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo, sin olvidar que era u experto buzo.

En su personalidad se confrontaba la responsabilidad de Lily, la astucia de James Potter, la obcecación de Black, la lógica de Lupin y la determinación de Dumbledore. Una mezcla explosiva que no querría tener en contra nunca. Admiraba su trabajo, su forma de ser, su manera de manejar las cosas y los sentimientos.

Aunque por supuesto eso era algo que nunca iba a decir en voz alta. Pero le admiraba.

Harry regresó a su sitio después de cerrar la puerta, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recostó su mentón en las manos entrelazadas, fijando sus grandes ojos verdes sobre los de Severus quien se estremeció interiormente. Eran los mismo ojos de Lily Evans, y eso, en parte, le causaba estragos y removía en su interior sentimientos y recuerdos que sabía perfectamente que jamás morirían.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pusiste en peligro no solo la operación, sino también nuestras vidas? –preguntó Harry bastante molesto intentando controlar su enfado.

-Sí –dijo Severus escuetamente.

-¿Y no piensas aclararme la situación?

-¿Qué quieres que aclare? Tú lo acabas de exponer bastante bien, sinceramente.

-Snape, no estoy para juegos. Me están presionando para que explique por qué hay cuatro muertos y ningún testigo del contenido de esos dos maletines –le explicó Harry al borde de la ira-. Uno con más de siete millones de dólares americanos y otro con tanta droga que se podría cubrir una superficie de mil metros cuadrados sin que se vea una pizca del suelo –dijo enfadado realmente.

-Vi la oportunidad de salvar a uno de esos testigos –dijo simplemente Severus sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para Potter.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces Snape, te dejé claro que no abrieras fuego, ¿o es que ahora no entiendes las señales?

-El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo –dijo Severus simplemente.

-¡Joder, Severus, maldita sea, deja ya de bromear!

Cualquier otro se hubiera sobresaltado al escuchar el golpe que Harry dio en la mesa. Pero Severus no era cualquiera. Mantener la sangre fría era algo que le había ayudado a lo largo de su vida, y no pensaba empezar a cambiar en aquellos momentos. Miró a Harry mientras éste se levantaba bruscamente de la silla, empujándola hacia atrás.

-Dame una explicación, Snape, una explicación válida por la que no debo dar parte de tu comportamiento.

¿Explicarle? Imposible. No podía explicarle quien era Narcisa. Hacía algún tiempo ya, le había confesado un secreto… recordaba perfectamente cómo había reaccionado Harry.

_(flashback)_

_Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel despacho y que no veía al viejo Albus Dumbledore tras el escritorio. En su lugar, un muchacho mucho más joven que él mismo estaba revisando un montón de carpetas; sus ojos verdes se habían alzado hacia Snape y un gesto de sorpresa cruzó su rostro._

_-¿Mucho trabajo? –preguntó el mayor._

_-No tanto –Harry sonrió con cierta melancolía y tristeza-. Albus siempre lo tenía todo bien pensado… Era como si siempre fuera tres pasos por delante del mundo…_

_Snape sonrió._

_-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo –informó Snape -. Y seguramente no va a gustarte._

_-Snape… sólo llevo… -miró el reloj-… cuatro horas en este puesto. ¿No puedes esperar?_

_-No –dijo cortante como siempre._

_Harry rodó los ojos. Empezaba a entender las continúas quejas que siempre había escuchado de labios de Albus respecto a la actitud fría y distante de Severus y supo que iba a ser bastante difícil trabajar con él._

_-¿Conoces a Lucius? El artillero corrupto que pasó de ser agente privado a ser uno de los terroristas con explosivos más importantes del mundo…_

_-Sí, lo conozco… -admitió haciéndole un gesto con la mano para indicarle que lo conocía perfectamente. De hecho, se abstuvo de decirle que después de Tom Riddle, el nombre de Lucius Malfoy ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su lista de "Búsqueda y captura"-. Comparte el apellido con… -sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante la comprensión-. Espera un minuto, Snape, ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?_

_-Lucius Malfoy es el padre de Draco –le informó._

_La compresión de lo que aquello significaba azotó la mente del joven Potter. Había leído la historia de Lucius cientos de veces… lo conocía de memoria. Policía corrupto que pasó al otro lado de la línea y que desde entonces se había ocupado en causar todas las muertes posibles sin tener un ápice de conciencia culpable y siendo tan escurridizo como una serpiente marina. _

_-El único motivo por el que te lo cuento es porque le prometí a Albus que lo haría en su lecho de muerte –dijo Snape-. Supongo que como nuevo dirigente de la Orden tienes derecho a conocer todo lo posible sobre tu equipo –se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia._

_-Malfoy es bueno en su especialidad –declaró Harry simplemente-. No voy a prescindir de él._

_-Bien._

_-De todas formas… -empezó a decir Harry._

_-Lo sé. No me separaré de él._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Y bien? –insistió Harry.

-No puedo darte esa explicación Potter –dijo sinceramente el hombre.

-¿Aunque eso signifique tu destitución de la Orden?

Snape le miró. Harry hablaba entre líneas y él era lo bastante bueno para saber leer lo que no decía. Su destitución de la Orde implicaría separarse de Draco… Su ahijado, su protegido. Draco no podría comentarle nada de las misiones de la Orden, no podrían hablar, no podría velar por su seguridad, no podría asegurarse de que estaba bien después de cada misión.

Desde el día en que lo había recogido de aquel orfanato y había visto su espalda llena de golpes y marcas había jurado que no iban a volver a hacerle daño. Una promesa silenciosa de la que nadie sabía nada y que nunca había roto. Se lo había enseñado todo a cambio de las miradas de aprecio y respeto que Draco le había dedicado. Le destrozaba el pensar que esa complicidad existente entre ambos podía llegar a desaparecer porque Draco era para él el hijo que nunca había tenido.

-Draco sabe cuidarse solo –fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

Harry no esperaba esa respuesta. No, al menos, a juzgar por su semblante serio y por el modo en que se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso. No quería perder a Snape, no podía permitirse el perder a uno de sus mejores hombres.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Snape? –gritó Harry entonces, sorprendiéndole seguramente, por primera vez en todos aquellos años-. ¿Tanto odiabas a mi padre que eres incapaz de ver que yo no soy él? –Snape le miró-¡Maldita sea! Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo… Y puede que no sea suficiente para ti, pero no puedo hacer nada más, ¡joder! No quiero prescindir de ti, pero no me estás dando otra opción, no me dejas otro camino –Snape no contestó y Harry resopló-. Bien. Estás suspendido momentáneamente. Vete a casa y espera que te llame.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con gesto decidido. Snape maldijo. Albus siempre había confiado en Harry Potter y quizá era momento de confiar en él, si no en él, en la confianza que Albus tenía en el muchacho de ojos verdes. Suspiró profundamente.

-No podía dejar que la mataran –dijo él cortante-, Narcisa es mi confidente… -Harry no se movió, esperando, claramente, escuchar algo más. Severus gruñó-… Lucius Malfoy es el padre de Draco –Harry asintió, era algo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo por boca misma de Severus-, Narcisa es la madre de Draco.

-Vale… -Harry cerró la puerta de nuevo y se sentó en la mesa-… siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Su cuerpo había desarrollado en los últimos años un reloj interno que le avisaba de cuando era la hora de despertarse; era lo que solía ocurrir cuando te despertabas tantos años seguidos a la misma hora. Bostezó y parpadeó ligeramente apretado los párpados hasta que estos se acostumbrasen a la tenue luz que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana. Todo era como siempre.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y apartó los rizos que se agolpaban en aquella zona de su cuerpo y suspiró complacida.

Siguiente paso en su rutina: levantarse para ir a la ducha.

Primer obstáculo. Parpadeó confusa por el peso que la retenía aferrada a la calidez de las sábanas. Un movimiento a su espalda acompañado de un suave y ronco gruñido que bien podría interpretarse como un simple "estate quieta" hizo que Hermione se ruborizara hasta la punta de los pies al recordar quién estaba acostado detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con una mano, respirando sobre su nuca, y, estaba segura de ello, tan desnudo como lo estaba ella misma.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, sin querer romper el abrazo en la que él la había envuelto estando dormido y, con una sonrisa entre avergonzada, divertida y soñadora, se permitió el contemplarlo durante unos segundos.

La frialdad parecía no tener cabida en la imagen de Draco Malfoy dormido con la luz de la mañana bañándolo, cubierto hasta medio pecho por la sábana que compartía con ella, la expresión relajada, sus párpados cerrados, y el cabello rubio cayendo con suavidad sobre su frente.

Hermione sonrió y no pudo resistir la tentación de alargar su mano y acariciar las finas hebras doradas que ya la noche anterior había comprobado que eran suaves. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron luego su frente y se deslizaron por el puente de la nariz, bajando hacia abajo, hasta llegar a los dos montículos de sus labios que rozó apenas con la sensación de que él podía despertar en cualquier momento. Sus caricias se interrumpieron cuando él se removió un poco bajo el examen que ella le estaba realizando, pero se quedó tranquilo después de afirmar su agarre sobe la cintura de ella, como si de alguna manera quisiera comprobar que Hermione seguía allí. La mujer sonrió.

Su mano se dirigió desde los labios hasta la mandíbula de él, fuerte y robusta, de claros ángulos aristocráticos; subió por su mejilla, rozando la sien derecha, volvió a pasar la mano por la frente y bajó por el otro lado con la misma suavidad con la que había subido. Deslizó la mano por la clavícula, el cuello, y rozó el pecho desnudo de él; siempre con una gran suavidad, como si estuviera esculpiendo una obra maestra con cincel y tuviera miedo de que el menor gesto brusco pudiera romperle o estropear algo. Sus ojos divagaron por las cicatrices que había en su pecho y su rostro se ensombreció al recordar las marcas de la espalda masculina, preguntándose quién podría haberle hecho aquello. Su mano se detuvo mientras pensaba que quizá no era asunto suyo…

-¿Sabes? Si hicieras eso cuando estoy despierto sería más agradable para los dos…

Hermione se sobresaltó y en un gesto instintivo fue a apartarse; pero la mano de él, firme ahora en su cadera, la obligó a permanecer en su sitio mientras que su otra mano se colocaba sobre la de ella y la obligaba a mantener la femenina sobre su abdomen.

-Yo no… -empezó a decir ella avergonzada al haber sido descubierta.

Malfoy la miró con una ceja enarcada, el semblante serio, su frialdad palpable y un brillo divertido y cálido en los ojos grises.

-Yo tampoco lo hice anoche cuando tú te quedaste dormida –le dijo con tono serio.

Hermione tardó pocos segundos en comprender lo que él le había dicho y en lugar de enfadarse, sólo pudo sonreír. Malfoy le devolvió una media sonrisa, la tensión y vergüenza de la mañana siguiente, olvidadas en los dos.

-Buenos días… -le susurró ella desde su altura.

El agente respiró profundamente, soltó la mano de ella y la tomó por la cintura para subir suavemente y con un simple impulso, el cuerpo de Hermione hacia arriba, hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a la misma altura y tan cerca la una de la otra, que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Antes de responder a su saludo, Draco la besó. Fue un beso suave, gentil, poderoso e íntimo. Cómplice del secreto que habían compartido, cómplice como el de dos amantes conscientes de que lo que habían hecho era algo muy importante y que seguramente, cambiaría el resto de sus vidas, al menos, de su vida más próxima y cercana.

-Buenos días –le contestó rompiendo el beso-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien –le confesó Hermione.

Draco estudió su rostro. No había que ser demasiado bueno para saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de ella en aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué te preocupa Granger?

-¿Cómo sabes… -él la miró enarcando una ceja-… Olvídalo, por un momento olvidé que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.

-No es sólo eso –su mano acarició la cadera de ella-. Es que disimulas muy mal. Recuérdame que te de clases –bromeó.

-Muy gracioso –fue el único comentario de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –volvió a repetir él, ignorando de forma deliberada la protesta de ella.

-¿Entonces… esto…quiero decir… ¿nosotros… lo que…

La mujer se maldijo internamente. No era buena con aquellas cosas. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado en una situación así. La única relación, si es que se podía llamar relación a lo que había pasado con Mark, había sido un total fracaso que había resultado ser una farsa y que había terminado haciéndole un daño no sólo emocional, sino también físico del que aún no había conseguido recuperarse.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba no tener el control de las cosas. Le daba la sensación de ser torpe y de no saber actuar. Se mordió el labio inferior bajo la mirada de Draco que la mirada divertido por su actitud como si estuviera meditando lo que quería decir o cómo tenía que decirlo.

-Bueno, Granger, no te prometo la luna ni mucho menos que vaya a ser más comunicativo y desde luego que no esperes poemas de amor, pero en fin… sólo procura no salir con nadie, te advierto que puedo ser terriblemente posesivo cuando la mujer con la que mantengo una relación coquetea con otros.

-¿Una relación? –preguntó ella. Draco asintió viendo el alivio y el brillo de ternura que había aparecido en los ojos marrones-. ¿Tenemos una relación?

-¿Qué creías que era? No suelo ir a costándome con todas las mujeres que se cruzan en mi vida, Granger –le contestó él burlón.

-¿Pero una relación de "nos quedamos en casa para que nadie lo sepa" o una relación de "salimos al cine y a cenar sin importar quién nos pueda ver"? –preguntó ella con ilusión infantil.

Draco sonrió. Hermione podía ser a veces como una niña y eso era algo que sinceramente le agradaba. Era extraño poder encontrar una mujer adulta con la sinceridad y la inocencia que aquella mujer parecía tener a rebosar. Él, que vivía en un mundo donde continuamente veía drogas, muertes, asesinatos, violaciones, maltratos y en definitiva, el mal que el ser humano podía hacer a otras personas, ver a una mujer como Hermione que seguía teniendo la ingenuidad de una niña a veces, era algo que además de ser refrescante se agradecía mucho.

-Más bien del segundo tipo –le contestó él.

Hermione no contestó. Al menos no con palabras. Buscó la boca de Malfoy y lo besó suavemente, con ternura, con tranquilidad, intentando transmitirle en aquel beso todo lo que sus palabras parecían no poder demostrar. No era una declaración de amor, pero sabía que Malfoy no era una persona de palabras; no lo necesitaba; le bastaba con que la mirara de aquella forma, como si lo más valioso del mundo fuera ella ante sus ojos.

El teléfono de Malfoy sonó desde dentro de sus pantalones. Hermione fue a apartarse para dejarle libertad de movimiento, pero él se lo impidió, y continuando con el beso, buscó a tientas en el suelo su pantalón, de cuyo bolsillo extrajo el pequeño aparato; esta vez, sí tuvo que romper el beso, gruñendo al ver quién le llamaba.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Zabinni? –gruñó como saludo a su interlocutor.

Hermione contuvo la carcajada. Era divertido ver a Malfoy enfadado, sobre todo cuando estaba aprendiendo que no siempre que gruñía significaba que estuviera enfadado realmente.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cortar la comunicación, se limitó a cerrar el teléfono mientras que a Hermione le pareció escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea un "cuidado Malfoy" con un tinte divertido.

-¿Preocupado por si te habías esfumado en el aire? –preguntó ella divertida cuando Draco volvió a prestarle atención abrazándola y provocando que ella cerrase los ojos al sentirse protegida y cobijada.

-A Blaise le gusta fastidiar –gruñó Draco como única repuesta-. Llegarán en veinte minutos –informó.

Hermione abrió los ojos como si hubiese recordado de repente algo de suma importancia.

-Al final no me dijiste dónde han pasado la noche.

-Lupin y Tonks –dijo el rubio simplemente atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y haciéndola caer a su lado antes de volver a rodear su cintura tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Hermione rió suavemente mientras se movía para levantarse. La mano de acero que la noche atrás había recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, se cerró sobre su cintura, impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Draco… -le dijo ella con una media advertencia.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó él sin apartar demasiado sus labios del hombro desnudo de ella.

-Tengo que levantarme para ducharme… -le dijo con bastante evidencia.

-De acuerdo…

-Y no puedo levantarme si no me dejas –le dijo ella.

Le parecía una situación divertida.

-Entonces no te levantes –le contestó él aferrándola más aún-. La puerta está cerrada y Gin tiene llaves del piso, así que no hay problemas. Tengo sueño, anoche no dormí demasiado y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco. Quedan algunos minutos hasta que tenga que ir a la Orden, así que duérmete.

-Te gusta mandar, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta él, gruñó a medias. Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo masculino. Podía disfrutar un poco más del sueño, después de todo, con Malfoy a su lado se sentía realmente protegida y segura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Bella?

El gemido escapó de la figura de la cama, arropada hasta la barbilla. Narcisa se armó de valor y entró en el oscuro dormitorio de su hermana, tanteando a oscuras y golpeándose la rodilla con una butaca llegó hasta la mesita de noche donde prendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara de un color violeta oscuro que no le extraño en absoluto.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar al verla en aquel estado. Definitivamente, quizá hubiera sido mejor que Lord Voldemort la hubiera matado en lugar de condenarla a una sesión de castigo seguida de aquella sobredosis de droga que la mantendría con el dolor en el cuerpo durante un par de semanas.

-Hola preciosa… -le contestó Bella desde la cama.

Narcisa sonrió ante el apelativo que su hermana empleaba con ella desde que tenía uso de razón y se sentó e el borde de la cama junto a ella sin saber qué decir. Ambas sabían que Bella no duraría ni siquiera un mes más con vida. Voldemort se había encargado de ello y si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura de que lo que fuera que le había dado a su hermana la debilitaría tanto que Bella estaría indefensa incluso ante las garras de un pequeño gato.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos pequeñas? –Narcisa la miró y asintió sin saber exactamente adonde quería llegar su hermana con esa pregunta-. Solía protegerte de todo… incluso sin que tú lo supieras –sonrió-. De hecho, una vez le pagué a Bill Thomson para que se alejara de ti.

-¿Tú… ¿por eso no volvió a jugar conmigo? –preguntó enfadada.

-Ese crío era un demonio –le aseguró Bella-. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a que te alejara de mí…

-Teníamos siete años, Bella –rodó los ojos.

-Sí, y ya hablaba de llevarte a recorrer el mundo –su voz sonó enfadada y Narcisa sonrió mientras la tapaba un poco más-. Nunca podría dejar que te hicieran daño, Cisa. Nunca.

-Siempre me has protegido y nunca te he dado las gracias, Bella…

Permanecieron en silencio, únicamente roto por sus respiraciones; sus manos unidas, como si temiesen aún sin decirlo en voz alta, que una de las dos desapareciese en cualquier momento.

Narcisa se mordió el labio. Querría poder hablarle de Lucius, de su embarazo, de Draco, del orfanato, de Severus, de su traición a Voldemort, de sus pensamientos de abandonar aquella vida… Querría poder contarle que se desgarró por dentro cuando tuvo que abandonar a su hijo para que no estuviera en peligro, que cada noche miraba la pequeña cicatriz de su barriga, fruto de la cesárea practicada para traer al mundo a un niño del que sólo tenía noticias por Severus; querría poder haberle explicado que aquel mundo no era para ella y que si permanecía allí, era sólo para no dejarla sola porque ella nunca la había abandonado.

Querría poder decirle tantas cosas y sin embargo, no era capaz de decirle ninguna de ellas por miedo a ver en los ojos de su hermana mayor algo parecido al desprecio, al rechazo, a la indiferencia y al odio. Sentimientos que había visto en las miradas de cientos de personas y que nunca le habían importado demasiado, pero que sabía perfectamente que nunca podría soportar ver en la mirada de Bella.

La voz de Bella rompió el silencio.

-Mantente alejada de Lucius, Narcisa –le pidió Bella-. Ese hombre sólo te hará daño otra vez…

-No pensaba tener nada que ver con él Bella –le aseguró la mujer rubia-. Aprendí a base de palos y disgustos que él no merece la pena y que sólo puede causarme dolor…

-Prométemelo Cisa –insistió la mujer-. Las dos sabemos que voy a morir en poco tiempo…

-No digas eso Bella –la interrumpió Narcisa.

-Siempre quisiste fingir que la realidad era una cortina de humo Narcisa, pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad. Las dos sabemos que Tom hace muy bien su trabajo y que cuando dije que había sido mi culpa lo de la fábrica, firmé mi sentencia de muerte…

-Bella…

-No, no quiero que me digas por qué Snape te ayudó, no quiero saberlo –la interrumpió de nuevo-. Pero quiero morir sabiendo que me prometerás que te mantendrás alejada de Lucius.

-Bella….

-Promételo, Narcisa –le insistió una vez más Bellatrix-. Por favor, prométemelo…

Narcisa respiró profundamente.

-Te lo prometo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus entró en el pequeño bar de la esquina; un recóndito lugar donde Sirius se escondía cuando estaba melancólico, información que sólo conocían Harry y él mismo. Era extraño. Nunca le había preguntado a su mejor amigo qué era lo que le llevaba a ir a aquel bar cada vez que se encontraba taciturno, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo iba a hacer; eran amigos, se conocían desde siempre, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y habían superado otras tantas, pero Remus sabía que siempre había esa pequeña parte de uno mismo que siempre se mantenía oculta a los demás, a veces por miedo a que no la comprendieran, otras veces por vergüenza a que lo descubrieran. Él era su amigo, desde luego, el mejor, pero eso no le daba derecho a preguntar sobre algo si Sirius no se lo contaba primero.

Lo encontró como siempre, en la mesa del fondo, junto a uno de los grandes ventanales desde donde se podía ver la lluvia de aquella mañana de sábado. Remus le hizo un gesto al camarero que asintió a modo de reconocimiento y sin decir nada, atravesó el pequeño local hasta llegar junto a Sirius.

El moreno alzó su cabeza de la taza de café que tenía enfrente y sonrió a su amigo mientras que Remus le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas un amigo?

Por toda respuesta Sirius apartó la silla que había frente a él y Remus se sentó en el momento en que el dueño del lugar llegaba con una bandeja y depositaba una taza de chocolate humeante frente al hombre.

-Hay cosas que no cambian ¿verdad? –sonrió burlón Sirius.

-No, hay cosas que no cambian –contestó Remus probando el chocolate ligeramente y apartándolo para no quemarse-. ¿Estás bien?

Sirius asintió moviendo la cabeza de forma titubeante mientras jugaba con el asa de la taza de café.

-Lo estaré –dijo simplemente-. Nunca te he contado por qué vengo aquí ¿verdad?

-No, no lo has hecho.

-Antes de que esta parte de la manzana fuera un bar, había un enorme parque ¿lo recuerdas? –Remus asintió-. Regulus y yo solíamos venir aquí a jugar cuándo éramos pequeños, mucho antes de que cada uno tomara un camino diferente… En ese parque Regulus y yo éramos hermanos. Hermanos de verdad –recalcó-.No sé… -dijo dudoso-… supongo que en cierto modo, es una forma de regresar a aquel momento…

-¿Un momento que no va a regresar?

-No, un momento en el que me sentía seguro, sin ver tanta mierda a mi alrededor…

-Sirius, quizá deberías tomar unos días de vacaciones… Harry no te lo reprocharía y no creo que… -la mirada de su amigo le hizo callarse. Tenía una ceja enarcada y le estaba mirando diciéndole "¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?"; Remus sonrió-. Vale, no he dicho nada.

-Más te vale –bromeó Sirius.

-Sé que no soy tu hermano, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, Sirius…

-¿Cómo siempre? –bromeó Sirius entonces.

Remus asintió.

-Como siempre.

-¿Sabes? Puede que tú, igual que James, no tengas mi sangre, pero no dudaré nunca en que perdí a un hermano y que delante de mí, ahora, tengo a otro.

Remus sonrió, levantó su taza de chocolate e hizo un brindis.

-Por la amistad.

Sirius le imitó.

-Por los hermanos, los de sangre y los verdaderos.

Fuera, seguía lloviendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El pelirrojo se quejó por décima vez.

-Es sábado, ¿por qué hemos tenido que levantarnos tan temprano? –refunfuñó Ron mientras Theo maniobraba el coche para aparcarlo-. ¿A ti y a mí no nos toca descanso los sábados? –preguntó hacia el conductor del coche.

-Porque tengo que recoger unas cosas de aquí –replicó Hermione desde el asiento trasero-. Y no me dejáis venir sola… -añadió con cierto fastidio.

Theo no dijo nada y Ron simplemente rodó los ojos. Llevaba todo el camino quejándose; por supuesto que la entendían, no debía ser demasiado agradable para alguien como ella, independiente y completamente responsable de sus actos, depender de dos agentes para salir incluso a pasear al parque. Pero tenían que estar con ella; mucho más después de lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de días en la oficina de la Orden.

_(flashback)_

_Nott terminó de mirar la fotografía que tenía en las manos y se la pasó a Draco que la examinó con ojo crítico intentando averiguar el más mínimo detalle de lo que tenía allí delante y que pudiera servirles para saber algo._

_Sobre la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos los miembros de la Orden se podían ver diferentes fotografías en blanco y negro, en distintos espacios, con la imagen de Hermione Granger como protagonista en todas ellas; una nota amenazadora brillaba en manos de Harry, donde con letras simples de ordenador rezaba una sola frase "Debió morir hace tiempo, ahora lo hará"_

_-¿Se sabe algo de científica? –preguntó Ron tomando una de las fotografías en la que se veía a Hermione con Ginny._

_-La nota está limpia. Quién haya hecho esto, lo ha hecho a conciencia –informó Harry tendiéndole la nota que estaba metida en una bolsa de plástico._

_-Esta fue de hace un par de días… -confirmó Sirius mirando una de las imágenes-. Estaba contigo, Blaise._

_El chico miró la fotografía en cuestión y lanzó una maldición._

_-Lo siento, no me di cuenta… -se disculpó._

_-Ninguno nos hemos dado cuenta –sentenció Tonks mirando de reojo a Draco que parecía enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan sencillo como que la estaban siguiendo-. La cuestión ahora es qué vamos a hacer._

_-Ella no debe saberlo –indicó Sirius con voz grave._

_-Por supuesto que no –reiteró Remus-. ¿Hay alguien…_

_-Tiene vigilancia las veinticuatro horas –contestó Harry sabiendo lo que Remus iba a preguntar. El hombre asintió dando su aceptación a aquello-. Aún así… _

_-Volemort consiguió infiltrar a alguien en el hospital de máxima vigilancia para matar a Regulus –dijo Sirius duramente. Tonks le miró, tan consternada por la muerte de Regulus como el propio Sirius-. Si quiere matarla, no va a andarse con tonterías…_

_-No estamos seguros de que sea él –dijo Snape._

_-No, pero tampoco podemos descartarle y dado que Malfoy mató a uno de los hombres de Voldemort cuando estos intentaban matar a Granger después de matar a Mandy… -dijo con evidente sarcasmo Harry dejando la frase en el aire._

_-¿Draco? –inquirió Nott mirando a su amigo._

_El rubio alzó la cabeza de la fotografía y miró a Severus, sentado a su lado._

_-Fíjate en esta –le dijo entregándosela. Severus lo hizo-. ¿No ves nada raro? _

_-No…_

_-En la esquina superior, detrás del edificio –señaló con el dedo el rubio-, ese hombre que la observa desde el coche._

_-¿Quién es? –preguntó Severus consciente de que si había llamado la atención de Draco era porque algún motivo con fundamento._

_-El hombre que disparó a Granger –todos los ojos se posaron en él-. No estoy loco, sé que maté a un hombre y éste –señaló la fotografía de nuevo, prácticamente es su doble._

_Harry tomó la fotografía y frunció el ceño antes de pasársela a Sirius, quién asintió._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Tonks mirando a su primo._

_-Es uno de los guardaespaldas de Voldemort –informó Sirius-. Por alguna razón Voldemort va detrás de Hermione._

_-¿Y nos envía esto para que lo sepamos? –preguntó burlón Zabinni._

_Harry y Severus se miraron, el nombre de Narcisa bailando en la mente de ambos._

_-No es prioridad –informó Harry. La mirada de Sirius y Remus demostraron que esa era una reacción extraña en él; Harry los ignoró-. Protegedla las veinticuatro horas –miró a Draco-. Espero que tengas a tus mejores amigos vigilándola._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que la tengo vigilada? –preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa._

_-Eso significa que sí –informó Blaise divertido._

_-Bien, no la quiero sola en ningún momento, ¿entendido?_

_-¿Crees que Voldemort va a intentar acabar con ella en persona? –preguntó medio burlón Ron._

_-No es por eso, Ron. No quiero que ella muera._

_Aquello fue suficiente. A Hermione Granger no le pasaría nada. No mientras la Orden estuviese custodiándola._

_(fin flashback)_

Ron y The se miraron, ambos conscientes de que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Por alguna razón, Voldemort quería matar a esa mujer y era su trabajo impedirlo, por supuesto que el cariño que le habían tomado a la médico no tenía nada que ver, sólo era cuestión de trabajo. De trabajo y de que si le pasaba algo a Hermione estando con ellos, Draco no dudaría en dispararles.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que recoger? –preguntó Ron saliendo del coche y mirando a ambas direcciones antes de dejar que Hermione saliera del vehículo.

-Una caja –dijo con tranquilidad. Nott cerró el coche.

-¿Una caja?

-Sí, una caja –repitió ella-. ¿Tienes problemas de oído? Anoche recordé algo y quiero comprobarlo.

-Y para hacerlo, necesitas una caja…

-Sí, necesito una caja.

Ron suspiró y miró a Theo.

-¿Ves por lo que no salo con nadie en plan serio?

Por toda respuesta, el moreno sonrió mientras abría la marcha hasta el edificio. Entraron y Hermione se obligó a no dejarse vencer por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. El ascensor volvía a estar estropeado así que subieron por las escaleras.

-¿Son imaginaciones mías o había un coche negro en la esquina? –se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

Ron, delante de ella sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo miró un par de segundos y lo volvió a guardar, dejando que ella alcanzara a ver un punto rojo y tres azules en la pequeña pantalla.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Ron abriendo la marcha. Hermione, en medio de los dos hombres frunció el ceño mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ehmmmm… ¿nada? –aunque había intentado sonar normal, su sentencia había terminado en una pregunta.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Nott, detrás de ella, rió.

-Tienes dos policías vigilándote las veinticuatro horas del día –le dijo Theo divertido-. ¿En serio creías que Draco iba a dejarte sin vigilancia?

-¿Qué? –ella se detuvo en medio del descansillo-. ¿Desde cuándo?

Nott la instó a seguir y ella obedeció siguiendo apresuradamente las grandes zancadas del pelirrojo que la precedía.

-Desde el primer día –sentenció Theo entonces.

-En realidad, son cuatro agentes –intercedió Ron.

Theo ahogó una carcajada. Hermione le miró mal.

-¿Cuatro?

Ron se encogió de hombros deteniéndose frente a la puerta del antiguo piso de Hermione; extendió su mano para indicarle en silencio que ella le entregara las llaves y la médico obedeció aún enfadada.

-Harry también está preocupado –dijo simplemente abriendo la puerta-. Nott, tú primero.

-Despejado –dijo el moreno desde el interior del piso.

Ron le indicó a Hermione que podía entrar y la mujer rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "paranoicos" que hizo reír al pelirrojo, después de todo, le habían llamado cosas peores.

Ron comprobó el dispositivo una vez más. Todo parecía en orden. Fuera, un disparo certero hizo que la figura del agente cayera sobre el volante, inerte. La puerta del portal se cerró y unos pasos apresurados en la escalera hicieron que Nott prestase atención. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un arma sostenida por una sombra, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcisa se detuvo al atravesar las puertas de su habitación. Allí había algo que no estaba bien; llevó su mano al arma de la cintura y la desenfundó con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad; alargó la mano y prendió el interruptor de la luz mientras apuntaba con su arma a la pared de la izquierda, justo al lugar de detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación, Lucius?

-Esperarte, querida… -su voz sonaba tan empalagosa y falsa como siempre. Narcisa cerró la puerta y sin importarle la presencia masculina se dirigió hacia la cama donde se sentó y se quitó las botas.

-¿Para qué?

-Antes no solías ser tan directa –le replicó él-, es más, juraría que te encantaba… jugar…

Narcisa se felicitó internamente por respirar profundamente evitando el sonrojarse ante las palabras de Lucius.

-Antes era una niña estúpida que no sabía nada.

-¿Y eso ha cambiado? –preguntó el hombre burlonamente. La mirada que le lanzó ella le hizo reír con diversión y burla a partes iguales-. Sólo quería decirte que me ha llegado información muy… interesante…

El tono de fingida indiferencia no logró engañarla y no estaba segura de que él lo hubiera dicho esperando que ella le creyera.

Narcisa respiró profundamente.

-¿Y eso debe importarme?

-Teniendo en cuenta que tiene que ver contigo y con cierto miembro de la Orden con la que Voldemort quiere acabar, sí, debería importarte.

Esta vez la mujer agradeció el haberse girado para dejar su arma bajo la almohada. No necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber cómo se encontraba en aquellos momentos; podía notar como los músculos de su rostro estaban apretados con fuerza, podía sentir que su propia respiración se había paralizado y que la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo había bajado un par de grados.

Lucius no podía saberlo. Lucius no podía saber de la existencia de Draco. No podía hacerlo. Lo había ocultado muy bien, absolutamente nadie a parte de Severus conocía aquel secreto. Había rezado día y noche para que Lucius y Draco jamás se encontrasen; por boca misma de Severus sabía que Draco era una copia exacta de Lucius y ella no quería el destino de Lucius ni el suyo propio para su hijo… Su hijo no merecía ser tan infeliz como ello lo había sido, como ella lo estaba siendo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Digamos que cierta china ha descubierto que Snape te salvó por propia voluntad sin que tu hermana se inmiscuyera ni pidiera nada –chasqueó la lengua-, es una lástima… por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Narcisa respiró dándose cuenta de lo aliviada que se sentía al saber que Draco seguía siendo inexistente para Lucius.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia –le espetó ella furiosa-. Y ahora márchate, tengo que cambiarme.

-Claro querida… Hablaremos de esto más tarde… quizá con algunos informes de Chang en mis manos…

Narcisa respiró cuando Lucius abandonó su cuarto. Chang. Frunció el ceño. Ya sabía que esa mujer iba a traerle problemas… Nadie debía saber que ella era la fuente de Snape. Nadie. Miró su arma bajo la almohada y suspiró. Ya había matado muchas veces, una más no supondría la diferencia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nott abrió los ojos con pesadez. El dolor agudo en su nuca le hizo llevarse la mano hacia la zona dolorida, notando como algo líquido y caliente empapaba la palma de su mano. Cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

-Genial… -musitó bastante cansado.

Miró a su alrededor; Ron estaba tumbado de espaldas a varios metros de él. Theodore se levantó y tambaleándose y ahogando un gemido de dolor que le provocaba el golpe en la nuca, se acercó hasta Ron y arrodillándose a su lado comprobó sus constantes vitales, exhalando profundamente cuando sintió que seguía vivo. Inconsciente, pero vivo. No había rastro alguno de Hermione.

-Maldita sea… -tomó su teléfono y marcó un número-. Agente Nott –dijo simplemente-. Pásame con Potter, tenemos problemas. Y de los grandes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cerró la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio con fuerza sin importarle demasiado el empujón que le dio a uno de los guardias que le gritó. Pero Malfoy lo ignoró completamente mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia el piso superior. Golpeó el botón del ascensor y después de tres segundos de espera llegó a la conclusión de que iba demasiado lento.

Ahogando una maldición, giró hacia las escalera y empezó a subirlas de tres en tres peldaños con una sola frase en la cabeza que había escuchado de uno de los guardias que estaban en la sala de interrogatorio con aquel malnacido que introducía drogas en los colegios: "Ronald Weasley ha recibido un buen golpe. Tú trabajas con él, ¿verdad?" Ni siquiera había contestado a la pregunta y mucho menos había prestado atención a la siguiente "¿Sabes si está bien?"

Su cabeza había trabajado con rapidez y agilidad. Weasley y Nott habían ido con Hermione a su antiguo piso. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Atravesó el vestíbulo llegando al piso superior; Minerva no intentó pararle cuando entró casi rompiendo la pequeña portezuela que separaba la zona de espera de la zona policial.

Los ojos de Draco estaban fríos como el acero cuando irrumpió en el despacho de Potter. Sus manos crispadas, su rostro frío y su cuerpo tenso sin dejar ningún atisbo de lo que podía estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Dónde está Granger?

El rostro compungido, serio y preocupado de Nott le hizo darse cuenta de que la respuesta no iba a gustarle demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy… seguiré escribiendo pasito a paso y poquito a poco. Una vez más muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de apoyo, las necesitaba de verdad y por eso os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Un beso para todos, sed felices y disfrutad de cada minuto del día porque nunca sabes quien puede cruzarse en tu camino para que sea el último…**

**Un beso dulce para todos!! Nos leemos pronto!!**


	21. Secretos revelados

**Bueno antes que nada, agradezco las palabras de apoyo que me han llegado y para los que me preguntais si estoy bien os informo de que poco a poco y con la rehabilitación y descanso estoy mejorando, eso sí, poco a poco y despacio pero con paso seguro, así que espero que tengais paciencia con las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Algunos me habéis preguntado si pienso abandonar el fic: nunca. Leed bien: nunca voy a dejar un fic a medias ¿entendido? Me gusta escribir, lo adoro, disfruto haciéndolo y sobretodo sabiendo que al hacerlo llego hasta vosotros, no hay nada mejor que abrir un review y que me digan cosas como que leyendo mis historias logro que se olviden los problemas y consigo arrancar una sonrisa¿de acuerdo? Puede que debido a cosas como mi accidente, tarde más en publicar los capítulos pero nunca voy a dejar un fic a medias. Es una promesa, y como mi abuela siempre decía: las promesas está para cumplirlas ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, pues espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, ok? Nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 16. Secretos revelados

Hermione abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al ser consciente de que la luz de aquella habitación le dañaba los ojos. Estaba medio adormecida y el sabor de algodón aún persistía en sus labios. Suspiró y volvió a abrir los ojos mientras la pesadez propia de quien ha caído dormida a causa de algún medicamento, en ese estado de somnolencia que dividía el sueño de lo real, se apoderaba de su cabeza y de cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó en la cama donde estaba tumbada mientras intentaba recordar qué había ocurrido y trataba en vano de situarse en algún espacio geográfico. Pero aquella habitación no le traía ningún tipo de recuerdo. Era una habitación grande, espaciosa, de colores oscuros, muebles de caoba negros y cortinajes y colchas de un vino tinto casi sangre, muy oscuro. Un armario empotrado, un pequeño escritorio sin nada a la vista y la enorme cama de la que acababa de levantarse además de un espejo de cuerpo entero cerca del armario, era todo lo que había además de una lámpara color ocre que, encendida en un rincón del cuarto, sobre una de las mesitas de noche, dotaban al lugar del aspecto apropiado para cualquier película de terror de serie b que Hermione traaba por todos los medios no ir a ver nunca. Le parecían horribles.

Sobre la mesita del lado por el que se levantó de la cama, un pañuelo de algodón azul colgaba de un extremo; Hermione frunció el ceño y tocándolo lo notó húmedo. De forma inconsciente sus manos tantearon su cabeza en busca de alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que estaba herida; soltó u suspiro de alivio al notarla bien; llevó los dedos al pañuelo de nuevo y empapándolos en la humedad del mismo, se los llevó a la nariz, alejándolo de su rostro con rapidez.

Cloroformo.

La habían dormido. Buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones pero su teléfono móvil había desaparecido; se maldijo internamente mientras se repetía a sí misma que era más que evidente que no iba a encontrar su teléfono. No había rastro alguno de Ron ni de Theo y el frío de aquel lugar se le calaba bajo el delgado jersey melocotón que llevaba, que por mucho cuello vuelto que tuviera, no dejaba de ser un simple suéter. 

Se frotó los brazos con las manos y se alejó un par de pasos de la cama, inspeccionando la habitación. En un acto infantil se dirigió hacia la puerta y no pudo decir que le extrañara el hecho de que estuviera cerrada con llave desde fuera. Se dirigió al armario; dentro no había nada más que un par de cajas de zapatos vacías y una desnuda bombilla pendiendo de un cable. Suspirando frustrada Hermione cerró las puertas nuevamente y se dirigió a las cortinas descorriéndolas con cierto esfuerzo debido al peso del viejo terciopelo. 

El pomo del balcón giró y Hermione pensó que quizá pudiera salir por allí; en cuando vio que se encontraba en un cuarto piso decidió que no era una buena idea tener aquello como vía de escape, ni siquiera de forma alternativa.

-Yo que tú no lo haría, hay una buena caída.

Una voz fría y siseante llegó hasta sus oídos y Hermione se apartó de la barandilla y se giró.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta y pantalones negros con raya diplomática, camisa verde botella y corbata negra, ojos ocultos tras unas gafas negras y de escaso de cabello, la miraba con una sonrisa fría.

-¿Por qué no entras? Hace frío –añadió con cierto tono condescendiente mientras la invitaba a entrar de nuevo.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío pero obedeció más que por el arma que el hombre había dejado entrever, por la serpiente que parecía majestuosamente en su hábitat natural enroscada alrededor del brazo de su amo.

Desde pequeña le aterraban las serpientes. Era un miedo irracional, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Adoraba cualquier tipo de animal, incluso los perros que le daban miedo pero al mismo tiempo le gustaban… pero las serpientes y las arañas era algo que nunca había podido tolerar. Sólo imaginarse la sensación de ocho patas recorriendo cualquier parte de su cuerpo hacía que se pusiera a temblar y a rascarse y a mirarse e incluso a dar pequeños saltitos con la intención de que si había alguna araña sobre ella, cayera el suelo con sus saltos. Y con las serpientes no era diferente, sólo imaginarse esa lengua bífida, esa piel resbalosa, ese siseo arrastrándose por el suelo, la capacidad de colarse en cualquier rincón, por cualquier mínimo hueco, la agilidad con que mordían a sus víctimas… sentía escalofríos cuando pensaba en todo ello, así que el hecho de que todos sus amigos supiesen que cuando daban algún documental de esos animales en la televisión, ella cambiase el canal casi sin mirar la pantalla, no era precisamente un secreto. 

Por eso cuando aquella enorme serpiente entró enroscada en parte al cuerpo de su amo y con su cabeza plana apoyada en el cuello del hombre, retrocedió unos pasos hasta sentir la pared en su espalda y lanzó una mirada al balcón aún abierto calculando en silencio y movida por el miedo, el tiempo que tardaría en llegar al balcón y tirarse por él si aquel animal se atrevía a seguir mirándola como lo estaba haciendo, es decir, como si fuera un aperitivo.

-Será mejor que cerremos –Voldemort se dirigió hacia el balcón y lo cerró, corriendo después los cortinajes y devolviendo a la habitación la pequeña y tenue iluminación.- Oh, vaya… ¿te asusta Nagini? –preguntó burlón el hombre. 

Presa del miedo y sintiéndose torpe, Hermione asintió, consciente de que en aquellos momentos su voz no saldría de su garganta.

-Está bien… supongo que no podremos tener una conversación hasta que ella no se vaya¿de acuerdo? 

Inclinó su brazo hacia el suelo y la serpiente reptó hasta las baldosas enmoquetadas de negro, saliendo del cuarto sin dedicarse siquiera a lanzarle una mirada a Hermione. La mujer parpadeó. Pese a que la serpiente se había marchado, no le tranquilizó que aquel hombre cerrase la puerta con seguro, sobre todo, porque acababa de recordar dónde había escuchado aquella voz antes.

-Y ahora que estamos solos, siéntate –le indicó la cama mientras él se sentaba cómodamente en la única silla de la habitación después de colocarla frente al lecho-. Tenemos mucho que hablar y parece que no vas a ir a ninguna parte¿no?

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaise miraba a Draco mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo haciéndolo girar sobre la punta de sus dedos una y otra vez. El rubio agente llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por el despacho al que se había confinado voluntariamente después de que Severus impidiera que le diera un puñetazo a Potter quien había asegurado que no podían hacer nada hasta no saber qué había pasado.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte Draco? –ordenó más que preguntó-. Vas a terminar por hacer un agujero en el suelo.

-No estoy para tus tonterías Blaise. Ahora no –pese a su tono autoritario, Draco dejó de pasear y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla. 

Los tres agentes especiales a los que había ordenado que vigilaran a Hermione habían sido duramente reprendidos y Draco estaba seguro de que no iban a volver a cometer la estupidez de cerrar los ojos ni un solo segundo en ninguna de las misiones que les encargara de aquel día en adelante, aunque difícilmente podrían volver a equivocarse, ya que iba a tenerlos poniendo multas de tráfico y haciendo papeleo hasta el día del juicio final.

-¿Cómo está Theo? –preguntó simplemente el rubio.

-Bien. 

-No lo estará cuando lo encuentre¿dónde lo ha escondido Severus? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa que no prometía ninguna clase de diversión.

Blaise sonrió a medias.

-No lo ha escondido… Potter ha pensado que estaría mejor custodiado en algún sitio… junto a Weasley… y creo que Sirius y Remus están con ellos.

-Supongo que Potter no esperará de verdad que eso me detenga –dijo Draco con fingida ofensa.

-Tranquilízate Draco. Theo está tan preocupado como tú y se siente culpable de no haber podido hacer nada.

Por toda respuesta, Draco gruñó. Comprendía perfectamente que Theo se sintiese culpable y de hecho, en el fondo, él no lo culpaba de nada… Pero estaba nervioso, tenso, enfadado y furioso consigo mismo por no haber estado con Hermione aquel día. Tenía la sensación de que si él hubiera estado allí, con ella, quizá se hubiese fijado en algo en lo que Theo y Weasley no hubiesen reparado, en algo que le hubiese ayudado a estar más atento, en algo que hubiese podido impedir que aquello ocurriera. Frustrado y sintiéndose impotente se pasó la mano con los dedos abiertos entre el cabello mientras exhalaba profundamente en un vano intento por controlarse y centrarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Blaise de nuevo.

Draco podía haberle mentido. Podría haberle dicho que estaba perfectamente, que estaba tranquilo, que organizarían una búsqueda como siempre habían hecho… Podría haberle asegurado que no pasaba nada, que no era tan importante como le estaba haciendo creer… Pero Blaise le conocía demasiado bien para tragarse todas aquellas palabras inútiles mientras sus ojos grises bullían de nerviosismo y de furia contenida hacia todo aquel que hubiese osado poner un dedo encima de la cremosa y suave piel de Hermione.

-No –dijo finalmente-. No lo estoy. Blaise… si algo le pasa a Hermione…

Blaise asintió comprendiéndole perfectamente. Draco ya había perdido a Pansy y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo; había sufrido mucho, más de lo que nadie podía imaginar, más de lo que nadie podía pensar siquiera… le había costado mucho volver a levantar cabeza después de aquello y estaba seguro de que si volvía a ocurrirle algo semejante, Draco no volvería a lograr levantarse con facilidad. Pero había algo más. Sus ojos. Los ojos fríos de su amigo, compañero y superior, se volvían cálidos cuando Hermione Granger estaba cerca de él y pese a que el rubio nunca hubiese dicho nada, Blaise sabía que Draco mataría por Hermione.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la sala y entró seguido de Tonks y de Ginny quien llevaba un ordenador portátil entre las manos y que ya iba abriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa para sentarse junto a Blaise.

-¿Se sabe algo? –preguntó Blaise consciente de la mirada de tensión entre Draco y Potter.

-Nada –dijo Tonks por Harry-. Ron y Theo no tienen ni idea y los agentes que estaban fuera…

-¿Gin? –preguntó Blaise entonces consciente de la ira que parecía amenazar salir del cuerpo de Draco en cualquier momento.

-Le instalé un chip a Hermione –dijo mientras empezaba a aporrear sutilmente el teclado del ordenador.

Tonks y Blaise la miraron intrigados y Draco podía sentir la indiferencia de Harry mientras decidía si debía sentirse agradecido por ello u ofendido porque Potter hubiera decidido intervenir de aquella manera en la protección de Hermione.

-¿Le instalaste un chip? –preguntó Zabinni reprimiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir a flote.

-A ella no, al colgante –especificó la chica-. Tonks, trae un mapa de la ciudad –ordenó más que pidió.

La mujer obedeció con diligencia.

-¿Mandaste que le pusieran un chip a Hermione? –preguntó Draco furioso mirando a Potter-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no fui informado de esto? –preguntó de nuevo después de que Harry asintiera levemente.

-Porque fue una decisión propia de la que nadie estaba enterado –dijo Harry sinceramente.

-Maldito cabrón… -murmuró Draco entre dientes.

-Draco… -empezó a decir Blaise.

-No creo que sea el momento para esto, chicos –indicó Tonks tendiendo el mapa sobre la mesa.

-Yo creo que es el mejor momento. La has usado de cebo desde que nos enviaron aquellas fotografías ¿verdad? –acusó Draco.

-Estaba controlada… no ha corrido peligro en ningún momento –sentenció Harry-. Se ha hecho en otras ocasiones, ya lo sabes.

"Pero ninguna de esas veces había un miembro del equipo involucrado sentimentalmente con el cebo" pensó Blaise mientras veía la discusión interna que Draco parecía tener consigo mismo. 

-Lo tengo –anunció Ginny entonces.

Draco no dijo nada. Con gesto enérgico rodeó la mesa y tras mirar el mapa del ordenador en el que un punto verde parpadeaba de forma intermitente, lanzó una breve mirada al mapa de la mesa, localizando el lugar en cuestión de segundos. En las afueras de Londres.

-Espero que estés contento. La tiene Riddle –anunció sarcástico mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero y se la ponía sobre la camisa verde oscura-. Voy a buscarla.

-Malfoy no he dado ninguna orden –su voz tensa reflejaba que no bromeaba.

Blaise suspiró. Harry acababa de equivocarse, Draco había estado al límite y acababa de pasarlo.

-No esperaba recibir ninguna. Voy a buscarla, quieras o no Potter. Me da igual Riddle en estos momentos¿entiendes? Voy a sacarla de allí antes de que termine como un zombie en manos de ese asesino. Si quieres mi placa dímelo ahora y mantendré al equipo fuera de esto.

-Harry tiene razón –intervino Tonks-. Deberíamos calcular…

-Potter tiene razón, como no –dijo irónico Draco-. Al diablo con todos – en un movimiento fluido, Draco extraño la pequeña cartera donde su placa y su identificación como miembro de la orden descansaban y la dejó con un golpe seco sobre la mesa-; el arma no te la doy porque no es la reglamentaria. Voy a buscar a Granger y lo primero que haré será quitarle ese maldito chip ¿entendido?

-¡Draco, espera!

La voz de Blaise sonó a sus espaldas cuando Malfoy abandonó la habitación con la expresión fría y la mandíbula apretada.

-Síguele –Harry no tuvo que repetir la orden para que Blaise saliera de allí con rapidez.

-No vas a quedarte con esto¿verdad? –preguntó Tonks cogiendo la placa de Draco.

Harry se la arrebató de las manos y la guardó dentro de su propio bolsillo, junto a su propia placa, lanzándole una mirada ofendida y sarcástica a la mujer.

-No seas tonta, Tonks, Malfoy sólo necesita tiempo. Ahora Gin, muéstrame en cual de las residencias Riddle están –se inclinó hacia el mapa con los nervios a flor de piel. 

Entendía la reacción de Malfoy perfectamente, y la entendía porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su situación. Se parecían más de lo que la gente podía llegar a pensar.

-Reúne al equipo –pidió a Tonks-. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa de echo. Eran sus gestos tiránicos, su voz demasiado profunda, su mirada fría y calculadora, la culata de la pistola que asomaba por el costado derecho… Era extraño. Draco también tenía la voz profunda y su mirada era fría y ciertamente llevaba siempre su arma… pero Draco no la ponía nerviosa, al contrario; todo aquello que encontraba irritantemente molesto y la hacía desconfiar y recelar de Riddle era precisamente lo que hacía que confiara en Draco. Parpadeó furiosamente para impedir que el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos se uniera con la frustración que tenía. 

El hombre la miró con estudiada calma antes de levantarse de su butaca y de dirigirse hacia el pequeño mueble bar de la habitación que ella no había notado en su primera inspección.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Te recomiendo algo ligero… creo que tu organismo aún sigue bajo influencia de esa droga para dormirte y no creo que el alcohol te sentara muy bien. 

-No quiero nada, gracias –replicó Hermione con cortante cortesía.

El hombre sirvió lo que a ella le pareció coñac en una copa ancha y tomando el recipiente con tranquilidad y delicadeza inusitada en alguien de su calaña, volvió a acomodarse frente a ella sin perder la sonrisa más que para dar un trago largo del líquido oscuro sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que estaba, para deleite suyo, totalmente aterrada.

-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi…-murmuró él entonces con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera examinarla comparándola con algún antiguo recuerdo que estuviera buscando en su mente.

Hermione tragó saliva con una cierta dificultad. Ella no recordaba haber visto a ese hombre nunca… estaba segura de ello; se acordaría de alguien como él… Tenía que estar equivocado.

-Pero sigues teniendo esa mirada inteligente –añadió Riddle con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Siempre supe que serías inteligente por el modo que tenías de mirarlo todo, de preguntarlo todo…

Hermione parpadeó. Locura. En los ojos de aquel hombre había locura además de rabia, ira y prepotencia. Por su trabajo en el hospital Hermione era capaz de reconocer aquellos síntomas sin ningún tipo de problema y la mirada de aquel hombre denotaba una locura que pocas veces había visto en nadie.

-No sé de qué diablos me está hablando… -contestó ella cuando pudo encontrar la voz y recordar que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que tu padre nunca te habló de mí? –preguntó Voldemort muy serio antes de volver a beber de su copa.

-¿Mi… mi padre? –preguntó confusa-. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con…-se interrumpió, confusa- ¿Le conoció?

Voldemort soltó una risita corta y aterradora que heló la sangre de Hermione hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

-¿Conocerle? Sí… podríamos decir que sí…-sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la miraban-. ¿Nunca te habló de mí ni de los negocios que tenía conmigo?

Hermione alzó la cabeza orgullosa. No conocía a aquel hombre pero estaba completamente segura de haber conocido a su padre y no estaba dispuesta a que nada ni nadie manchara el recuerdo que ella tenía de aquel hombre dulce, comprensivo y cariñoso que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón y en su vida por muy mayor que se hiciera y por mucho que ya no pudiera verlo.

-Estoy segura de que mi padre jamás hubiera tenido nada que ver con alguien como usted –le dijo con una aparente tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

-A veces no conviene estar tan seguro de las cosas que uno desconoce… -contestó él con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cuello de la mujer y sonrió como quien conoce un secreto que sólo comparte consigo mismo-. Bonito colgante… Debe de ser agradable tener un recuerdo de tu padre ¿verdad?

Instintiva y protectoramente, Hermione se llevó una mano al colgante y lo rodeó apartándolo de la mirada espeluznante del hombre.

-¿Cómo sabe que me lo regaló mi padre?

Riddle se encogió de hombros.

-Porque sólo hay dos colgantes como ese… uno lo tenía él y el otro… -se metió la mano bajo la camisa, a ras del cuello y sacó una delgada cadena de plata en cuyo extremo colgaba un colgante igual al de Hermione.

No. Igual no. Muy parecido. Si bien el colgante de la mujer parecía tener vida propia y brillaba con suavidad, el colgante que aquel hombre le estaba mostrando parecía estar muerto, de un cristal acerado completamente negro que transmitía dureza y fuerza bruta, nada comprado con la gracia que parecía tener el colgante de Hermione.

Ella no supo como reaccionar. No entendía qué estaba pasando allí. No entendía por qué ese hombre hablaba de su padre como si lo hubiese conocido bien, no entendía por qué la miraba de aquella manera, como si quisiera escrutarla por dentro, no comprendía por qué sabía lo de su colgante y mucho menos entendía cómo era posible que él tuviera uno tan parecido al suyo que si no fuera por el color, serían iguales. 

-¿Cómo…

-¿Dónde está el dinero, Granger? –interrumpió él su pregunta. Ella le miró.

-¿Qué dinero?

-El dinero que tu padre me robó, por supuesto… El dinero que era mío y que él cogió, el dinero que iba a ser la prueba de su traición y que podría haberme condenado a pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel. Ese dinero¿dónde diablos está?

-No sé… no sé de qué…

Era cierto. Al menos a medias. Draco le había hablado de aquel dinero… Pero ella no sabía nada de él. Su padre no podría haber robado nunca nada… su padre no era capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como eso…

-No me tomes por idiota o te irá muy mal, te lo advierto –la amenazó el hombre-. Sólo quiero mi dinero… Fue una lástima que tu padre muriera ante de decirme donde lo había escondido. Pero te dejó a ti el colgante… la llave… no lo habría hecho sin decirte dónde estaba el dinero, así que deja de mentirme y dime dónde diablos lo escondió.

Había algo peligroso en la forma en que no gritaba, en la manera en que su voz se convertía en un susurro lento y en el modo en que arrastraba las palabras. Había algo amenazante en su postura, en sus ojos, en la rigidez de sus hombros… algo que le advertía a Hermione que no estaba bromeando, que no estaba jugando, que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-No sé de qué dinero me está hablando… mi padre nunca me dijo nada… ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeña en creer que sé dónde está ese dinero?

-¿Todo el mundo? –preguntó él con voz de advertencia- ¿A qué te refieres con todo el mund…

Una sirena sonó estruendosamente en la habitación haciendo que el hombre dejara inacabada su oración y mirase su reloj. Hizo una mueca de desesperación y murmuró algo que a ella le sonó a "¿qué diablos pasa ahora?".

Se giró hacia ella con una seca sonrisa.

-Tendremos que posponer esta conversación para… después… -le dijo-. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender mientras piensas en lo que más te conviene.

Por toda despedida, Voldemort inclinó la cabeza de forma burlona y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Hermione escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y como desde fuera giraban la llave dos veces haciendo que se diese cuenta de lo inútil que sería intentar abrir la puerta.

Tomando el colgante de su cuello y que nunca se quitaba, Hermione lo atrapó entre los dedos de la mano derecha antes de aferrarlo en un puño cerrado, como si de algún modo tuviese miedo de que aquel fénix pudiera cobrar vida y saliera volando de allí.

-¿En qué lío me has metido papá? –preguntó-. ¿Qué está pasando?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaise colgó el teléfono con rabia. Era la cuarta vez que lo llamaba y Draco seguía sin cogerlo; en momentos como aquel era cuando odiaba haberle convencido para poner un identificador de llamadas en el teléfono de su apartamento. Seguramente por eso, Draco lo estaba evitando.

-¿Alguna novedad?

Ni siquiera se asustó cuando por la esquina donde él estaba vigilando la casa de Draco, tres sombras se acercaron hasta él. Blaise sonrió. El cabello rubio en esa ocasión de Tonks, contrastaba perfectamente con la tez y el cabello negro de Theo y desde luego que contrastaba con la expresión dura y feroz que se adivinaba en el rostro de Severus.

-Aparte de que sigue ahí dentro haciendo vete a saber qué y que no contesta al teléfono, ninguna –contestó sarcástico Blaise a Severus.

Snape enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó entonces a Theo-. Ese golpe tenía mala pinta.

-Sobreviviré –se limitó a decir Nott-. A menos que Draco me pille, por supuesto… -añadió con una risa baja y casi gutural-. ¿Cómo está él?

-Sin placa –contestó entre dientes-, y armado y furioso… -miró a Severus-. Nunca le había visto así…

La preocupación en el tono de voz de Blaise era patente y visible. Tonks activó su transmisor para comunicarse con el otro grupo y darle la entrada a Ginny.

-Hermione sigue parada –comunicó a los demás-. ¿Qué pensáis que hará Draco? –preguntó mirando a los tres hombres que mejor le conocían.

-Matar a quien se interponga en su camino –dijo con convicción Blaise.

-Sabía que no era buena idea convencerle de ponerse ese identificador de llamadas… -protestó Nott-. ¿Seguro que sigue ahí dentro? Yo no hubiera tardado más de tres minutos en salir…

-Yo sí, si supiera que alguien me vigila –añadió Tonks entonces-. Quizá deberíamos ir a comprobarlo –añadió.

-Claro –contestó escéptico Nott-; la última persona que intentó atravesar las líneas que defienden la casa de Draco casi termina electrocutada… 

Severus rodó los ojos.

-Yo iré. Zabinni, conmigo. Quedaos aquí hasta que salgamos otra vez.

Blaise enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué yo? Ya he sufrido la rabia de Draco y no tengo ganas de pasar por eso otra vez, gracias…

-¿Prefieres que vaya Nott? A mi no me importa, pero es posible que Potter tenga entonces que pagar un sueldo menos este mes –añadió mientras empezaba a atravesar la calle.

Blaise maldijo por lo bajo, pero siguió los pasos de Severus sin decir nada más. Después de todo, era mejor que Draco se descargara en ellos que no en Tonks… y respecto a Theo… quizá pasara algún tiempo antes de que pudieran dejarle a solas con Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bellatrix se levantó de la cama. Le pesaba el cuerpo. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas. Los músculos no le respondían. Se sentía cansada, tensa, nerviosa y abrumada. Sabía que todo era producto de la droga que Tom le había inyectado, pero saber eso no hacía que se sitiera mejor ni tampoco hacía que no lo notara.

Sabía que iba a morir; apoyada en la cómoda de roble viejo lo presentía, lo notaba y era consciente de ello. Hacía mucho que lo sabía… Después de todo, la culpable era ella. Aún recordaba cómo se había ofrecido a Tom Riddle para ser quien probara siempre sus nuevas drogas, recordaba con dolor el efecto que éstas habían tenido en ella, el efecto que formaría parte de ella hasta el día de su muerte… Lo más gracioso y lo más triste al mismo tiempo de todo, era que lo había sabido desde un principio… Había sabido que haciendo aquello moriría pronto pero no había renunciado a ello. Sonrió irónica. Había pensado que un sacrificio como aquel podría haber hecho que Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, la viese con otros ojos, no sólo como su mano derecha, como su ejecutora, como una mujer letal… había esperado que la viese como algo más y aún no entendía por qué.

Bellatrix sonrió a medias. Tom le había recordado siempre el mundo sórdido y bajo en el que se había criado. Un mundo donde las drogas, los malos tratos, la oscuridad y la maldad siempre habían tenido cabida. Por eso se había enamorado de él de una forma insana y lo sabía. Sabía que era un amor basado en el dolor, en el sufrimiento, el engaño, la mentira y el terror, pero era el único amor que Bellatrix había conocido desde siempre y era el único amor que estaba dispuesta a dar y a recibir. 

No había dudado ni un solo segundo la primera vez que se inyectó a sí misma una variante del éxtasis, ni había dudado la primera vez que tomó dos pastillas que la llevaron a la cima del mundo celestial durante cuarenta horas y que le destrozó el hígado, tampoco había dudado cuando aquella droga experimental había hecho efecto en su preciosa cabellera ni tampoco lo había hecho cuando su cuerpo había sido el precio a intercambiar con la mafia irlandesa con quien Voldemort tenía tratos. Nunca se había quejado, nunca había renunciado a ser ella su mano derecha… ¿Y todo para qué?

Para nada. Había sido el amor insano hacia Voldemort el que la había metido allí y había sido el amor que sentía hacia su hermana el que había hecho que se pusiera fin a sus días. Había visto la mirada de Voldemort cuando se había auto proclamado culpable de haber evitado la muerte de Cissa. Una mirada llena de desprecio y de ofensa, desdeñosa y cruel. Sabía lo que Tom Riddle pensaba del amor: era un sentimiento inútil y vago que únicamente lograba hacer que las personas fueran débiles… Pero lo cierto era que había sido el amor fraternal lo que le había dado fuerzas a Bella para protegerla y declararse culpable, poniéndose así en el punto de mira del hombre.

Bellatrix se acercó al armario; sus pies desnudos sentían el tacto cálido de la moqueta oscura en la piel; abrió la puerta doble y sus manos se detuvieron en un vestido rojo sangre de seda que nunca se había puesto. Iba a morir. Lo sabía. Lo presentía. Pero iba a morir bajo sus reglas y con sus condiciones. Ninguna droga iba a matarla. No si ella misma podía acabar con su vida. 

Con gestos dolorosos, dejó el vestido sobre la cama amplia y desecha y empezó a desnudarse. La seda del vestido se ajustó a su cuerpo delgado y elegante como si fuera una segunda piel. Largo hasta los tobillos los pies quedaron ocultos entre los pliegues y las mangas largas ocultaron sus muñecas con gracia y suavidad en un corte tan austero y conservador como revelador y altivo. Sentada frente al tocador eligió su peluca negra como la noche y se la colocó antes de pintar sus labios de un rojo fuerte, del mismo rojo sangre que adornaba las uñas de sus pies y manos, largas, delicadas y femeninas, incapaces de hacer pensar a nadie que formaban parte de manos que habían matado cientos de veces. Mientras se observaba en el espejo sus ojos se encontraron en la imagen que éste reflejaba del objeto que había sobre la mesita. Una jeringuilla limpia y a su lado un pequeño recipiente de la última variante de la droga que Voldemort había logrado; junto a ello un cuchillo. 

A Bella no le tembló el pulso mientras terminaba de maquillarse dándole a sus ojos un aspecto de sombra y luz que pocas personas podían hacer con tanta naturalidad; esa noche iba a morir y lo haría por su propia mano. 

Lejos de allí, ajena a la ropa que Bella llevaba y a la actitud que había recién tomado, 

Narcisa se deslizaba por el interior de la casa en silencio y a oscuras. No podía permitir que Chan siguiera consiguiendo esos informes… Podía detener a Lucius, sabía que podía hacerlo. No era estúpido y Narcisa sabía que no iba a decir nada de lo que pudiera haber descubierto sin pretender conseguir algo a cambio. Sabía como manejar a Lucius. Le asustaba, desde luego, pero sabía cómo hacerlo. 

Sin embargo, Chang era harina de otro costal; era algo completamente diferente. Cho Chang podía ser su final… De alguna manera había descubierto su pasado y, Narcisa estaba completamente segura, que también había descubierto todo lo relacionado con Draco. Draco… Dragón… Fue la única condición que puso cuando lo dejó abandonado. Un gran nombre para un niño tan pequeño. No podía hacer otra cosa… Tenía que protegerlo de Lucius y maldita sea, también tenía que protegerlo de sí misma. Ella sólo le habría hecho daño y Lucius seguramente hubiera utilizado al bebé para convertirlo en su sombra si antes no acababa con su vida. 

No. No podía dejar que nada de aquello saliera a la luz. Ni siquiera su hermana Bellatrix sabía lo que había ocurrido. Nadie sabía de su embarazo, nadie sabía de la existencia de su hijo salvo Severus. Severus… seguramente el único amigo que había tenido en su vida a quien confiaría su vida… por eso, seguramente, había sido a la persona a quien había confiado la vida de Draco. 

Respiró profundamente. Cho Chang tenía que morir. Mientras se aseguraba de que su arma tuviera el silenciador puesto caminó con pasos largos y seguros. Y sería ella quien iba a matarla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sofía gateó hasta arrimarse a la pared situándose bajo la cámara de vigilancia en el único ángulo en el que su presencia no era visible. Al guardia no le sorprendería ya que lo había estado haciendo varias veces últimamente. Los tres primeros días que ella permanecía allí quieta durante horas habían asustado tanto al personal y a los guardias de aquel lugar que habían bajado a comprobar personalmente que estuviera dentro de su jaula como ella misma llamaba a aquella pequeña habitación, pero últimamente ni siquiera se molestaban en bajar para comprobarlo; se limitaban a esperar a que ella volviese a aparecer en el plano de la cámara.

Sonrió a medias mientras se arrodillaba frente al conducto de ventilación y sacaba de entre los jirones que eran ahora lo que una vez habían sido unos pantalones vaqueros, una pequeña navaja que había pertenecido a su hermano y que había podido tomar antes de que se llevasen el cadáver del mismo después de que ella se viera obligada a matarlo disparándole. Sintió que la garganta se le abrasaba y que el corazón se el encogía ante el recordatorio de lo que había tenido que hacer por estar sometida a algún tipo de droga o a lo que fuera que la habían obligado a tomar. 

Respiró hondo y profundamente y empezó a trabajar en lo que sabía que era su única opción de salir de allí con vida. Media hora después con las manos llenas de heridas y cortadas por el filo de la navaja, el último tornillo de la rejilla caía a sus manos sin hacer el menor ruido. Agradeciendo el hecho de ser pequeña y que el conducto fuera lo suficientemente grande rezó en silencio para lograr salir de allí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Supongo que no vas a aceptarla ¿verdad?

Harry gruñó algo mientras se guardaba la identificación de Draco en el bolsillo de nuevo; alzó su mirada hacia su padrino y negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro, porque es demasiado bueno para perderlo –dijo simplemente Sirius ante el gruñido de su ahijado.

-Es demasiado imprudente –dijo Harry.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Malfoy, imprudente? –chasqueó la lengua-. Esas dos palabras no pueden ir en la misma oración Harry. 

-Cierto. Creía que habíamos determinado bastante claro que tú eras el imprudente del grupo –le reprendió suavemente Sirius-. Draco es más frío y racional.

-¿Cuándo se trata de Hermione? –movió la cabeza negativamente-. No creo que esté parándose a pensar precisamente Sirius –le contradijo-. Va a por Hermione y no me gusta la idea de que vaya solo.

Remus le sonrió.

-Lo has comprendido por fin ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sirius mientras maniobraba a través del tráfico.

Desde el asiento de atrás Remus sonrió enigmáticamente mientras no apartaba los ojos de Harry, sentado en el lugar del copiloto. Sirius gruñó.

-Odio cuando te pones críptico Remus.

-Lo sé. James tampoco podía soportarlo –sonrió más abiertamente-. Creo que nuestro chico –le palmeó el hombro a Harry con fuerza-, ha comprendido finalmente después de tantos años de peleas, que Malfoy y él se parecen bastante.

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamaron los dos morenos desde la parte delantera del coche.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-No son tonterías. Los dos tenéis una fuerza innata que parece que absorbe a todos los que estamos a vuestro alrededor, por no mencionar la manera en que conseguís intimidar a todo el mundo con una simple mirada –Harry le dedicó esa mirada precisamente por encima del hombro y Remus rió más alto-. Esa misma mirada. Fría y distante, como si quisieras matarme.

-A veces yo tengo ganas de matarte –replicó Sirius-. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías? Harry y Draco son completamente opuestos, como el día y la noche, es como si me dijeras que Malfoy puede enamorarse de… de… ¡maldita sea, Harry, ayúdame!

Harry sonrió a medias y le lanzó una mirada burlona a su padrino.

-¿De Hermione Granger?

Remus controló su carcajada hasta que vio la mirada furiosa de Sirius al mirar a su ahijado apartando la vista de la carretera por unos instantes. El teléfono del coche empezó a sonar y Harry tomó el auricular antes de que Sirius tuviese tiempo de hacerlo.

-Tú conduce –le reprochó-. Quiero seguir vivo, gracias –añadió-. Dime Ginny¿qué tenemos?

-Malas noticias –se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja en el manos libres. Los tres hombres se tensaron-. Malfoy ha escapado de la vigilancia.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que se fugó por el conducto de ventilación de su apartamento. Por lo que sé, aterrizó en el piso contiguo al suyo y luego solo tuvo que salir por las escaleras de incendio –soltó una risita-. Blaise y Snape estaban furiosos cuando lo descubrieron.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Por qué diablos tiene que hacer siempre las cosas difíciles? –gruñó Remus que se había puesto repentinamente serio ante la noticia.

-Porque es Draco Malfoy –contestó con sencillez Sirius mientras sacaba la improvisaba sirena y la pegaba al techo del coche antes de encenderla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para ir a apoyarle? –preguntó Harry mientras los coches empezaban a apartarse de su camino.

-Quince minutos como máximo. Veinte si me apuras mucho –sonó la voz de Ginny -. Severus, Blaise y Theo han salido para allí ya. La mansión de las afueras de Londres.

-Conozco su localización –dijo Harry sin sorprender a nadie realmente.

-¿Y Tonks? –frunció el ceño Remus.

-Está con mi hermano en el piso de Hermione por si los que les atacaron dejaron alguna pista absurda.

-Bien. Vamos para allá, mantén este canal de comunicación –ordenó Harry.

-De acuerdo. Chicos, tened cuidado –añadió.

-Siempre, pequeña –le contestó Sirius con una media sonrisa antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Vamos allá –Remus buscó en el maletín que llevaba cerrado a su lado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione no entendía absolutamente nada. No sabía quién era esa hombre ni la relación que había podido tener con su padre; no sabía donde estaba ni por qué habían dos colgantes tan iguales, no entendía por qué le hablaban de un dinero que ella nunca había visto y no entendía por qué le ocurría a ella todo aquello. 

Sonrió irónica.

-Debí haberlo imaginado… -susurró al aire-… después de la otra noche con Draco… debí suponer que algo iba a ir mal… los castillos suelen desvanecerse si no son de piedra…

Siempre lo estropeaba todo… Quizá era ella. Quizá era un defecto congénito o algo así… Siempre que parecía que todo iba bien, que podía mirar al mundo con la cabeza alta y los ojos brillando por la alegría y la felicidad ocurría algo que hacía que todo se desmoronara y que se sintiera hundida, perdida y sola. Siempre había algo que lo destrozaba todo. Había aprendido eso, por desgracia, demasiado pronto y era algo que siempre iba a estar presente. 

Primero había sido la muerte de su padre y la posterior condena silenciosa de su madre por no ser como ella esperaba que fuera, después habían sido las horas de silenciosa amargura en las clases donde la envidiaban por su inteligencia, más tarde había sido la ilusión de Mark la que se había desvanecido y escapado entre los dedos como arena del mal. Siempre ocurría algo y Hermione se había planteado muy seriamente cuestionarse si ella era el problema y si realmente había sido tan malvada en alguna vida anterior, pese a que no creía en ellos, que ahora, en el presente, tuviera que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-La culpa es mía… -susurró al aire-… si no hubiese querido ir a buscar la caja… Ni siquiera sé si está en el apartamento o si está en casa con mamá…

Aferró el colgante con una mano. Había sido un impulso, un estúpido impulso como aquella vez que se le ocurrió presentarse al concurso de ciencias de sexto grado que ganó de forma indiscutible, o como aquella otra vez que quiso comprobar los efectos de montar en una montaña rusa con cinco anillos después de quince recorridos completos sin bajarse de la vagoneta y que había terminado con ella mareada pero con unas excelentes conclusiones para su estudio de física, o como aquella otra vez en que había sentido el impulso de proteger al pequeño niño de su padre. Impulsos. Siempre había sido demasiado impulsiva… quizá fuera parte de su castigo por algo que desconocía.

Y por otro estúpido impulso estaba allí dentro, encerrada con aquel hombre que, según lo que había escuchado a los miembros de la Orden, estaba loco. Incapaz de estarse quieta y esperar a que ocurriera algo, se acercó al balcón de nuevo. Quizá hubiese algún modo de bajar, algún árbol, alguna enredadera… algo… cualquier cosa… Tenía que salir de allí.

No importaba no saber donde estaba, sólo importaba salir de allí. Era una luchadora, no se rendía nunca y no iba a empezar a hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Iba a salir de allí, iba a salir de aquello y todo iba a salir bien. Suspiró resignada… quizá si se lo repetía a sí misma durante un par de horas, terminara por creérselo del todo.

Un movimiento en la parte baja del jardín la hizo retroceder hasta la pared queriendo hacerse invisible para que quien fuera que estaba allí abajo no la viera en la balconada. A gatas, Hermione se arrastró hasta la barandilla y asomándose, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la figura del hombre que estaba abajo bastante entretenido a juzgar por la expresión con la que jugueteaba con un arma entre los dedos.

-Dios Santo… -murmuró deteniendo su mirada en aquel hombre.

Era una copia idéntica a Draco. Alto, de hombros anchos, cabello rubio y algo largo atado en una coleta a la base de la nuca, ojos fríos y acerados del color de una tormenta a punto de estallar, piel pálida. Era como ver una proyección futura de Draco. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared que tenía al lado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco tardó una décima de segundo en girarse al escuchar como los helechos que estaban cerca de él eran aplastados. Cuando Sirius apareció delante de él, el arma de Draco estaba fijada en su frente, justo en el centro de la frente. 

-Joder Malfoy¿quieres apartar eso de mi cara? –preguntó furioso mientras daba un manotazo al arma.

-¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí? –preguntó al ver como detrás de Sirius aparecían Remus y Potter debidamente equipados.

Harry no dijo nada mientras Remus se agazapaba junto a Sirius; se limitó a meter la mano dentro de su bolsillo y le arrojó algo a Draco que lo tomó al vuelo.

-Se te olvidó esto –le dijo simplemente.

Draco miró. Su placa. No dijo nada. Harry tampoco lo esperaba.

-¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó Remus.

-Un perímetro bien vigilado, cámaras en cada esquina –señaló Draco-, francotiradores en el tejado y perros de caza con vigilantes armados hasta los dientes –se encogió de hombros.

-Parece una prisión –concluyó Sirius-. No va a ser fácil entrar.

-Voy a entrar –informó Draco-. ¿Weasley sabe algo más?

-Sólo que está en el tercer piso –comunicó Harry. 

-Necesitaríamos el equipo entero y un par de horas de planificación como mínimo para entrar ahí –sentenció Remus apartándose de Draco y evitando el mirarle al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Si esperamos un par de horas Hermione podría morir y no pienso permitirlo –dijo Draco sin dejar duda alguna.

Harry le miró y Draco enfrentó su mirada. Sabía que no iba a poder convencerle de lo contrario así que Harry ni siquiera lo intentó. Asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo has venido?

-En moto –contestó Draco con sencillez.

Harry enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me has robado la moto?

-No Potter, te he cogido la moto prestada –corrigió Draco.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que se vio interrumpida cuando Remus le dio un codazo en el costado.

-No sé cómo no os han descubierto –ladró una voz desde entre los matorrales y árboles que tenían a sus espaldas-, estáis hablando más que un grupo de viejecitas de excursión.

-¿Estás bien? –antes de que nadie contestase a la provocación de Tonks, Snape habló mirando a Draco que asintió levemente-. La próxima vez deja una nota ¿quieres? Así evitaré perder tiempo pensando que te han disparado.

Su tono de voz era jocoso y burlón pero Draco sabía reconocer en la voz de Severus cuando estaba bromeando y cuando había una seria advertencia así como una preocupación latente; al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado ligeramente aunque sólo Snape y Blaise parecieron notarlo.

-De acuerdo –se limitó a decir-. Ya tenemos el equipo completo menos Weasley –miró a Harry-, a quien espero no ver en cierto tiempo si no quieres que la próxima vez que lo vea esté en una bolsa de plástico, Potter –Harry enarcó una ceja-. Lo que me recuerda… -se giró hacia Nott-, mantente alejado de mí durante un par de días Nott –le advirtió.

Blaise se interpuso entre los dos sabiendo que la amenaza de Draco iba en serio.

-¿Alguna manera de entrar?

-Vosotros les distraéis mientras yo entro a buscarla –dijo Draco simplemente-. Es más fácil que entre yo solo a que entremos todos –añadió al ver la cara de duda de Sirius.

-¿Y cómo quieres que les distraigamos?

-¿Es que no llevas alguno de tus juguetitos en el coche, Blaise? –preguntó burlón Draco sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

-¿Tengo que contestar a eso? –se burló Blaise-. ¿Algún plan de ataque? –se giró para preguntarle a Harry.

-Creo que… -empezó a decir Remus mientras daba instrucciones y esperaba la opinión de Harry-. Podríamos atacar desde diferentes frentes mientras tres de nosotros se interna en la casa y busca a Granger.

-Mejor que sean dos, necesitaremos aquí fuera a todos los refuerzos posibles –tecleó un par de veces su comunicador-. Gin¿todo bien?

-Sin novedad –contestó la voz de la pelirroja-. ¿Blaise ha llegado?

-Sí.

-Bien, será mejor que me lo devuelvas entero –añadió la pelirroja consciente de que sólo Harry la estaba escuchando en aquellos momentos.

El moreno sonrió a medias.

-Se supone que yo no debo saber estas cosas –dijo el hombre-, pero lo haré –añadió.

Ginny cortó la comunicación después de emitir una ligera risita.

-Bien, no hay nada nuevo –informó Harry decidiendo que era mejor no contar la petición de Ginny referente a Blaise-. Snape, con Malfoy, internaros en el jardín por la parte de atrás y… -Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Dónde diablos está Malfoy?

Snape sonrió.

-Creo que decidió que hablábamos mucho –dijo sarcástico.

-Será mejor que creemos una maniobra de distracción –dijo sencillamente Remus mientras Sirius maldecía con palabras de poca alabanza dirigidas hacia Draco.

-¿Crees que Malfoy se las podrá arreglar? –preguntó simplemente Harry.

Snape sonrió ante la pregunta del hombre.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Blaise risueño mientras sacaba un arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón y le hacía un gesto a Nott para que fuera con él hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-Es mi ahijado, Black, por supuesto que se las podrá arreglar –fue la corta respuesta de Snape.

-Manteneos en la frecuencia –pidió Harry- y tened cuidado. Os quiero a todos vivos, así que nada de heroicidades.

Sabía que aquello era demasiado pedir, pero tenía que decirlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No iba a quedarse allí. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí. Estaba pensando en cómo podía escapar de aquel lugar cuando los primeros disparos empezaron a escucharse fuera de la casa con tanta fuerza que parecían estar sonando a dos pasos de ella. El primer instinto de Hermione fue gritar y ahogó su grito cubriéndose la boca con las manos. 

Se acercó a la puerta decidida a intentar abrirla. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que pensarlo. Un ruido a su espalda la hizo girarse. Demasiado tarde, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de que una sombra se abalanzara sobre ella desde el balcón. Hermione sintió pánico.

Forcejó intentando gritar. Fuera quien fuese quien estaba disparando fuera quizá la podían ayudar. Una mano fuerte cubrió su boca al tiempo que la otra la apretaba desde la cintura hacia atrás. Su espalda chocó contra un pecho fuerte y notó el calor humano que emanaba de la masa de músculo que la mantenía sujeta.

De acuerdo, quizá no fuera un gente del FBI ni nada por el estilo, pero había aprendido a defenderse hacía tiempo y era una luchadora. Alzó el pie y pisó con el tacón bajo unos centímetros más hacia detrás de donde estaba, sintiendo algo parecido al orgullo cuando escuchó una maldición entre dientes.

-Maldita sea… -un murmullo-… estate quieta… soy yo.

Un susurro. Sólo fue un susurro lo que llegó hasta su oído; el aliento cálido de Draco acarició el lóbulo de su oreja y la hizo estremecerse con su simple presencia. Dejó de forcejear contra los brazos de él y se relajó dejándose caer contra su pecho, dejándose abrazar desde atrás, dejando que la mano de él bajara desde su boca hacia su cintura donde la sujetaba con firmeza con la otra mano.

-Draco…

Era todo lo que podía decir, lo único que salía de su garganta. La voz de socorro silenciosa. Draco, gracias. Draco, lo siento. Draco, sácame de aquí. Simplemente Draco y él lo sabía.

La giró y la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el calor de ella, notando como temblaba, escuchando sus sollozos en silencio y agradeciendo que ella estuviera bien. Si aún podía temblar y sollozar significaba que estaba viva y esa era la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido en aquellos momentos.

-Draco… Draco…

Era como si fuera la única palabra que su cabeza pudiera pensar en formular. Draco acarició su cabello posando su otra mano en la cintura y apretándola contra sí. Hermione notaba la rudeza del arma de Draco ajustándose contra su espalda y no le importó en absoluto, más bien al contrario; se sintió segura.

Draco la separó unos centímetros y sus ojos fríos de la recorrieron asegurándose de que estuviera completamente ilesa. Con esa simple mirada que a ella le produjo un escalofrío, Hermione estuvo segura de que si hubiera tenido el más leve arañazo o rasguño, Draco había exigido respuestas.

-Estás bien…

No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, una exhalación de tranquilidad que hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de la preocupación del hombre.

-Estoy bien… -corroboró mientras le abrazaba de nuevo enterrando el rostro en la camisa de él-… estoy bien…

-Pequeña… -susurró él besándola en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió. Los disparos fuera se hacían más persistentes. Gritos. Sonidos de explosiones. Armas. Pasos apresurados. Ladridos. Avisos. Voces. Sintió el pecho de Draco tensarse; era increíble como podía notar todos los músculos de él en tensión bajo su ropa. No se giró. Sintió como la mano con la que Draco aún la sujetaba y donde estaba su arma soltaba su cintura mientras la otra mano la mantenía en su espalda inclinándola hacia él. Hermione supo mucho antes de que sonara el disparo y cuando lo escuchó, se estremeció, aferrándose con sus manos a la chaqueta de él y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tanta que los párpados le dolieron.

Él se relajó y Hermione exhaló el aire que había estado, de forma inconsciente, conteniendo.

-No mires –le ordenó mientras apretaba la cabeza femenina contra su pecho-. Es mejor que no veas algunas cosas… -susurró.

En cualquier otro caso Hermione le hubiese recordado que era médico y que había visto cientos de veces heridas de arma… pero ninguna de ellas las había visto en cuerpos inertes que en vida habían intentado matarla a ella. Necesitaba ser cuidada y sabía que Draco la iba a cuidar.

-Vamos –la condujo hacia el balcón mientras ataba una de las cuerdas elásticas de su cintura a uno de los barrotes de la barandilla-, te sacaré de aquí preciosa.

Hermione no lo dudó. Ni un segundo habría dudado de él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No lo pensó. No le importó encontrarla indefensa en la cama durmiendo como si nada importara excepto ella misma. No le importó la información que podría estar sacándole a Potter y a su Orden, no le importó en absoluto que Voldemort la quisiera viva. No le importó nada.

Era un peligro. Si salía a la luz la existencia de Draco, estaría en peligro. Lucius querría matarlo. Voldemort querría utilizarlo. No. No iba a dejar que mataran a su hijo. No iba a dejar que su hijo estuviera en peligro. Sí, de acuerdo. Ella era una asesina a sueldo en manos de Voldemort que tenía tratos con traficantes de droga, con asesinos, bombarderos, agentes secretos, manipuladores, proxenetas y demás escoria del mundo… pero antes que todo eso era madre y una madre que lucharía con uñas y dientes por su cachorro.

Levantó su arma y apuntó directamente al corazón de la mujer china que descansaba entre sábanas negras de seda. Qué decadencia… Sin el menor reparo apretó el gatillo sin saber que bastante lejos de allí, sumida en la profundidad de la oscuridad de su cuarto, arropada hasta el cuello por su colcha y entre sus sábanas de raso color sangre, Bellatrix suspiró de forma cansada y sonrió.

Se acabó el sufrimiento, el recuerdo de su pasado, las inyecciones para mantenerse en pie, las inyecciones con el antídoto para la droga mal poporcionada; se acabó el utilizar pelucas, el sentir compasión por sí misma y recordar los tiempos en los que los hombres se peleaban por su belleza… Se acabó todo. 

Cuando el cuerpo de Cho Chang exhalaba el último suspiro de aliento bajo los ojos de Narcisa, Bellatrix Black cerraba los ojos para siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno pues es todo por hoy. No he sido mala no? Sólo he tenido separados a Hermione y Draco un ratito… aunque quizá más adelante… no sé, no sé… ¿cuánto tiempo creeis que pueden estar separados sin acabar locos:p**

**Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, un placer escribir para vosotros.**

**Sed felices y buenos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Un poco de paz

Capitulo s

**Hola a todos!! Sí, ya sé que hace cosa de un mes que no actualizo y pido perdón por el retraso, pero los que ya me conoceis sabéis que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en el ordenador por el accidente que tuve, así que espero que me comprendais y me tengais paciencia ok?**

**Os traigo este nuevo capítulo; reconozco que es un poco más corto de a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, un par de páginas más o menos más corto, pero quería subirlo ya para que no tengais que esperar más tiempo.**

**Espero subir el proximo sin tardar tanto como esta vez. De todo corazón os agradezco vuestras palabras de apoyo y de consuelo, es gracias a vosotros que sigo escribiendo; quiero agradecer sobre todo a Terry Moon que me ha sido fiel desde el primer fanfic que escribí y que ahí sigue; de verdad, gracias.**

**Bueno, os dejo ya, espero que os guste el capítulo. Un besito a todos, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capitulo 17: Un poco de paz

Harry tamboreaba los dedos sobre la superficie lisa del escritorio de su despacho; contra su costumbre de no tener alcohol en el trabajo, la botella de una cerveza aún fría se erguía sobre el mueble, puesta a mano para poder tomarla cuando quisiera sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía delante.

Calma. No entendía los informes. Todo estaba calmado. Demasiado calmado. Había estado en aquel trabajo lo suficiente para saber que eso no podía ser nada bueno, más bien al contrario, era el preludio que anunciaba una gran tormenta. Suspiró cansado y se echó hacia atrás reclinándose en la silla.

Malfoy había desaparecido. Con Hermione. Nadie les había vuelto a ver desde que él había entrado en aquella mansión y la había rescatado; algunos agentes habían bromeado acerca del hecho de que quizá no hubieran escapado, pero Harry sabía que sí lo habían hecho. De no ser así, Snape no se mostraría tan tranquilo como estaba. Miró el reloj. Hacía veinte horas que no sabía nada de Malfoy y empezaba a impacientarse.

Malfoy conocía las reglas y las normas de la Orden, nadie podía desaparecer sin decir nada. Sonrió con cierta amargura sabiendo perfectamente que si él hubiese estado en el lugar del rubio hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Suspiró y volvió a posar su vista cansada en los papeles que tenía delante. Veinte detenidos, cerca de treinta kilos de heroína y una agenda llena de los teléfonos de los número uno en el mundo de la droga europea. Nada más. No habían encontrado nada que relacionase todo aquello con Voldemort. Ninguna prueba, ninguna evidencia, absolutamente nada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró mientras miraba el teléfono como si fuera el culpable de todo. Nott, Tonks y Sirius estaban en la mansión, ninguno de ellos había llamado aún para ofrecer alguna pista.

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Has dormido algo?

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Tengo pinta de haber dormido? –Ron frunció el ceño-. Un par de horas –añadió. Ron se sentó en el borde del escritorio y tomó el botellín de cerveza para darle un trago-. Sí, Ron, puedes tomar un trago –lo invitó irónico.

Los ojos azules de su compañero y amigo brillaron divertidos.

-Deberías ir a casa, tomar una ducha y dormir un par de horas –lo miró fijamente-, y tampoco te iría mal comer algo más que eso –señaló el cartón abierto de una pizza a medio comer.

-Estoy bien –replicó Harry-. De todas formas no podría dormir hasta que no sepa donde están Malfoy y Granger.

-¿Has hablado con Ginny? –preguntó Ron entonces.

-No, ¿por qué? –le miró burlón-. ¿Crees que Malfoy le ha dicho a tu hermana donde está?

Ron se contuvo de darle una respuesta con el mismo tono burlón.

-No, pero quizá el dispositivo de Hermione aún esté localizable y… -Harry negó suavemente-. ¿Qué?

-Ya lo he comprobado, ¿crees que soy idiota o algo así?

-No la pagues conmigo amigo –le contestó Ron-, yo ya te he dicho que tienes que dormir un poco.

-Y yo te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo hasta que no sepa donde diablos están –le replicó. Ron se mostró incómodo ante su estallido y Harry suspiró-. Mira lo siento Ron, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cansado, irritado y furioso… -le tendió los informes-… no hay nada en esa mansión que relacione a Voldemort con el secuestro de Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño mientras revisaba el informe.

-¿Y te extraña? Siempre ha sabido ocultar bien su rastro. ¿Alguien ha hablado?

-No. Blaise y Remus están en la sala de interrogatorios pero todos afirman ser los culpables y niegan tener contacto con Voldemort –soltó una risita-. Afirman incluso no saber de quién estamos hablando. Como si eso fuera posible… ¡No hay una maldita persona en Londres que no sepa quién diablos es Tom Ridle! –terminó gritando.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-Vale Harry, cálmate. Entiendo que…

-No, Ron, no lo entiendes –le cortó Harry tranquilo-. No puedes entenderlo.

El pelirrojo no le rebatió aquello. Sabía cuando Harry llegaba a su límite y sabía que había llegado. No le escucharía dijera lo que dijera. Aunque afirmaba que no era así, Harry tenía una cuenta pendiente con Riddle, la muerte de James y Lily y el hecho de que fuera el causante de sus muertes dejándolo a él con vida era algo que siempre había planeado sobre la cabeza de Harry y era algo que nunca iba a desaparecer al menos hasta que Harry no atrapase a Voldemort y pudiera hacerle pagar por ello.

-¿Querías verme?

Ron no se sorprendió del cambio de actitud y de tema de Harry, era algo que hacía continuamente. Asintió sin estar convencido del todo de que darle semejante noticia fuera lo mejor en aquellos momentos.

-Han encontrado un cadáver cerca del río, a las afueras de Londres –comunicó Ron con evidente nerviosismo. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué es lo que no me estás contando?

Ron se mostró nervioso.

-Es Cho Chang. Disparo de bala –dijo a bocajarro sin saber cómo decir algo semejante con sutileza.

-Encárgate de eso. Quiero toda la información que su cuerpo pueda proporcionarnos y asegúrate que le hacen un lavado de estómago y que buscan toxinas en su aparato digestivo.

Su voz había sonado fría y sin vida, mecánica, automática y Ron no supo si aquello era bueno o malo. Harry enarcó una ceja al ver que no se movía.

-¿Puedes encargarte de eso o envío a otro equipo?

-No, claro que puedo hacerme cargo…

-¿Pero…? –incitó Harry a ese "pero" que sabía que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Pero me estás preocupando. No has gritado. No te has subido por las paredes y no estás maldiciendo. ¿Estás bien? No es una noticia agradable para alguien que…

-Ron, déjalo.

-Estabas pensando casarte con ella Harry –insistió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, y ella estaba pensando en acostarse conmigo, drogarme y sacarme información que podría habernos costado la vida a todos los integrantes de la Orden –fue su seca respuesta-. Créeme si te digo que lo único que Chang significa ahora para mí es un conjunto de pruebas sin determinar aún –le dijo claramente insinuándole que se marchara.

-De acuerdo, indirecta captada. Te llamo cuando sepa algo –Harry asintió y Ron salió del despacho, probablemente más confundido de lo que había entrado.

No. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo. No iba a pensar en Cho en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba saber donde estaba Hermione para que le dijera todo lo que supiera de aquella maldita casa. Necesitaba concentrarse en Hermione y en Malfoy. No en Cho. No en ella.

Marcó una línea interna del teléfono y la voz alegre de Gin contestó.

-Envía una circular a la Orden completa –le informó-. Podemos tener problemas con los jefes de la mafia china en breve.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Cho ha sido asesinada…

Ginny se quedó en silencio un segundo.

-La enviaré ahora mismo Harry. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Sigue intentando localizar a Malfoy por favor Ginny, es importante que hable con Hermione.

Cortó la comunicación. Importante era quedarse corto. Era imprescindible que hablara con ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No sabía donde estaba. Tampoco era algo que le preocupara en exceso. Lo único que sabía era que estaba a salvo y segura, en paz y tranquila. Sabía que debería haber hablado con Harry para contarle lo que había ocurrido pero cuando había sugerido la idea, Draco la había mirado enfadado y le había dicho que ya habría tiempo para ello, que ahora tenia que recuperar fuerzas. Luego le había sonreído y acariciándole la mejilla le había dicho que se considerara oficialmente secuestrada por él durante unas horas.

Cada vez que la chica le preguntaba dónde estaban, él le sonreía y simplemente le contestaba un escueto "en mi lugar de relajación, así que relájate". Después de preguntarle cinco veces obteniendo la misma respuesta Hermione había optado por no preguntarlo más.

Su cabeza iba más deprisa de lo que ella pretendía y sin darse cuenta, se encontró preguntándose si lo que había visto en aquella había sido cierto o simplemente un producto de su imaginación. Había sido… extraño… Como si hubiera avanzado en el tiempo y hubiese topado con un Draco más experimentado, mayor, y al mismo tiempo, más frío y calculador de lo que él ya se mostraba con todo el mundo.

-Si te quedas más tiempo aquí fuera terminarás congelándote –le recriminó suavemente Draco desde la puerta trasera de la casa.

Hermione no se giró; se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Aún no quería volver dentro, era temprano y pocas veces podía tener la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba allí. Escuchó un suspiro de resignación detrás de ella y cuando pensaba que Draco iba a entrar solo a la casa, notó como una suave manta caía sobre sus hombros. Las manos de él acompañaron a la manta y la abrazaron desde detrás.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias… es que… aquí fuera todo parece…

Incapaz de encontrar las palabras, Hermione se calló. Draco sonrió mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

-Lo sé… parece un mundo a parte ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba…

-Porque es el lugar donde yo me refugio cuando algo sale mal. Nadie sabe de su existencia salvo Severus –explicó Draco-. A veces me paso meses aquí solo. Después de lo que te pasó lo último que necesitabas era un interrogatorio de Potter.

Hermione sonrió a medias.

-Harry no es tan malo. Además, es un gran agente y…

-No necesitas venderme eso preciosa –la interrumpió Draco-. Pero Potter está demasiado obsesionado con Riddle. Siempre lo ha estado y no te hubiera dado un par de días libres –dijo con sarcasmo- antes de interrogarte hasta el tercer grado para saber todo lo que pudiera saber de aquella casa.

Hermione sintió un repentino escalofrío. Había sentido miedo y temor hasta el último de sus huesos en aquella casa frente a aquella persona. Era como si Riddle la conociera mejor de lo que se conocía ella misma. Mientras se sujetaba la manta con una mano, acarició el colgante con la otra.

-Draco, ¿puedo llamar a una persona?

El policía la hizo girar entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente.

-Hermione, no estás prisionera –le aseguró-. Eso lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Puedes ir donde quieras y llamar a quien te de la gana –ella asintió-. Bien, voy a ir haciendo la cena, entra cuando estés preparada para hablar de lo que pasó allí.

-Ya estoy lista para hacerlo –Draco enarcó una ceja-… para hablar de ello, quiero decir –se apresuró a añadir al ver que él sonreía burlonamente habiéndole encontrado un sentido diferente a lo que ella había dicho.

-Puede que sí, pero yo necesito cenar algo antes de que me cuentes nada –cuando ella le miró interrogante, Draco se permitió el sonreír levemente-, suelo tener muy mal humor con el estómago vacío y si voy a escuchar algo que no me gusta, prefiero haber comido algo. Haz esa llamada preciosa.

Hermione sonrió. Era estupendo saber que Draco siempre iba a ser Draco

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nada había salido como había esperado. Había sido un triunfo amargo. Había matado a Cho Chang; nunca podría desvelar su secreto, nadie sabría nunca por ella que Draco era su hijo e hijo de Lucius. Nunca iba a saberlo nadie.

Se había armado de valor. Había regresado con la intención de contarle a Bella la verdad. La verdad sobre Lucius. La verdad sobre su ingenuidad. La verdad sobre Draco. La verdad sobre Severus. Necesitaba decírselo todo. Hacía mucho que necesitaba hacerlo y por fin, finalmente, había conseguido encontrar el valor de hacerlo.

Librarse de Cho Chang había sido la catapulta que había impulsado aquel valor.

Pero todo había salido de la forma errónea. No tenía que haber sido así. Bella tenía que haberla escuchado, seguramente habría gritado, gesticulado y sí, seguramente la hubiera mandado al infierno antes de amenazarla con matarla ella misma. Pero no había sido así.

Bella ni siquiera la había mirado, ni le había gritado y mucho menos amenazado. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermana, del motivo por el que seguía en aquel lugar, bajo las órdenes de aquel hombre, de aquel monstruo, Bella ya estaba muerta.

Su hermana había muerto. Hermosa. Perfectamente maquillada, perfectamente dulce, eterna, etérea. Pero había muerto. En su lecho, como una reina inmortal. Así la había encontrado.

Casi no había tenido tiempo de arrodillarse a su lado y mucho menos de llorarla cuando la figura vestida elegantemente había hablado desde el rincón más oscuro de la habitación al tiempo que encendía una tenue luz que logró que su rostro, si era posible, pareciese más cruel de lo que ya era por sí solo.

-Está muerta –dijo simplemente Voldemort sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

-¿Qué… qué…

-Tu hermana ha decidido dejarnos… ¿no es horrible ser tan egoísta?

Narcissa no pensó. No pensó en nada cuando se abalanzó sobre él para golpearle en el pecho, para rugir, herida, para maldecir en voz alta, gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

No fue hasta que sintió el cañón de una pistola en su sién que no fue consciente de sus propios actos. Miró confundida a Voldemort, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, de una pesadilla vivida. Él sonrió con malicia.

-El cuerpo de tu hermana será abandonado a las afueras de Londres, como castigo ejemplar para todo aquel que piense que puede dejar de estar a mi lado sin sufrir consecuencias, ni siquiera en la muerte –dijo con voz tranquila-. Bellatrix me juró fidelidad una vez y una vez que se me hace ese juramento, ni siquiera la muerte gobierna sobre mis decisiones –añadió levantándole la cabeza a Narcisa para clavar sus ojos en los de ella-. No tolero las traiciones… de ningún tipo ¿entendido?

Narcisa no contestó. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer.

-Te perdonaré lo que me has dicho porque no estabas en tus cabales, pero tendrás que pagar por la traición de tu hermana. Ve a tu habitación y arréglate, te enviaré a uno de mis hombres y quiero que te muestres….agradable con él… ¿comprendido? –se encogió de hombros-. Bella era quien hacía este tipo de cosas pero ya que ella no está, tú ocuparás su lugar.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando Voldemort ya se había marchado de la habitación. El olor a lilas que impregnaba las ropas de Bella flotaba en el aire y su cuerpo, aún tibio, permanecía en la cama. Narcisa supo que no tenía elección. Se acercó al lecho de su hermana consciente de ello y se sentó en el borde, atrapando una de las manos de Bella entre las suyas propias. Luego se inclinó y la besó en la frente como Bella siempre la había besado siendo niñas. Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación jurándose a sí misma que sería la última misión que haría para Voldemort. Y si después de eso venía la muerte, bienvenida sería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entró en la pequeña sala de estar después de despejar la cocina, cosa que había hecho con la intención de darle a Hermione un poco de intimidad para que hiciera su llamada desde el único teléfono de la casita, situado en la mesa baja de la sala.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla de espaldas a él, descalza, con las piernas desnudas estilizadas, largas y bronceadas ligeramente, vestida únicamente con una de sus camisas blancas que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos y que había tenido que remangarse varias vueltas en los puños para que no le sobrase tanta tela. El cabello rizado ya se había secado y caía sobre su espalda ensortijado centelleando a la luz de la sala ligera y suave.

Escuchó parte de su conversación, más bien, de sus gritos.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas echo algo así, mamá! –gritó al teléfono Hermione.

Draco se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó mirando a la mujer castaña que parecía haberse alterado bastante. No le extrañaba; él apenas había conocido a la madre de Hermione pero lo poco que había visto de ella no le había gustado en absoluto. La había tachado como una mujer fría, calculadora y manipuladora. Adjetivos que por suerte para él, ella no había heredado.

-¡No pienso ser agradable con él…. –se calló unos segundos-. ¡No! –volvió a gritar-. ¡No pienso ser dama de honor sólo porque él sea el padrino y mucho menos quiero sentarme en su misma mesa! –respiró-. ¡Si él va, yo no voy y me da igual que me digas que parezco infantil diciendo eso! –añadió seguramente ante algo que ella había dicho-. ¡Se acabó la discusión mamá, ya no soy una niña asustada ¿entiendes?! ¡Acabo de pasar por una experiencia horrible y a ti lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que todo se me pasará cuando vaya a la boda y vea a Mark, pues no! –respiró-.¡Y envíame de una vez esa maldita caja!

Colgó el auricular con fuerza, con más de la necesaria y se giró inmediatamente hacia Draco con la velada amenaza de que no dijera nada si no quería morir de inmediato. A juzgar por su mirada furiosa, podría haber helado el mismo infierno. Por suerte para ambos, Draco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con temperamentos volátiles, el suyo el primero.

-¿Quieres una copa? –le preguntó él.

-Yo me la sirvo, gracias –se dirigió hacia el mueble bar con dos pasos y con fuerza cogió un vaso y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky. Sin que Draco dijera nada ella empezó a hablar-. Mi madre ha invitado a Mark a la boda de mi hermana –se bebió el contenido del vaso en un solo trago y casi sin pestañear se sirvió otro trago de whisky. Draco no dijo nada, pero cuando también se bebió este segundo vaso y tomó la botella para servirse de nuevo, decidió que era suficiente-. ¡Eh, eso era mío! –protestó cuando él le quitó la botella con agilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Sí, pero estaba en mi casa así que era mío antes –le replicó él-. Además, creía que no bebías más que una copa de vino de vez en cuando –añadió arrugando el ceño.

-Mi madre podría hacer que vaciara toda una bodega sin pararme –confirmó ella-. No sé como lo hace pero te juro que consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que vayamos por pasos? Empecemos por el principio, era tu madre ¿verdad? –Hermione le miró airada-. Tomaré eso como un sí –la condujo hasta el sofá, la obligó a sentarse y se sentó él también de forma que quedaron medio acostados, ella delante de él, rodeada por las manos de Draco en su cintura-. ¿Quién es Mark?

La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos y se preguntó el motivo de ello. Parecía asustada, terriblemente asustada con mencionar sólo aquel nombre. Su memoria recordó rápidamente y con agilidad envidiable que había tenido la misma reacción alterada aquella noche en el restaurante cuando habían visto a aquel tipo que…

-Mark era mi profesor –la voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La mujer se arrellanó en el sofá y se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos de él, como si el cuerpo de él pudiera protegerla incluso de sus recuerdos.

-¿Y por qué iba tu madre a invitar a tu…. –se calló cuando ella suspiró profundamente y contuvo el aliento, esperando que él encontrase la respuesta a la pregunta como si supiera que iba a ser una respuesta que no iba a agradarle-… Tuvisteis una relación… - Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente-. ¿Cómo…

-Bueno, tú tienes un informe, deberías saber…

-Hermione.

No alzó la voz, pero el tono era lo suficientemente alto y autoritario para que la chica se diera cuenta de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso.

-Era una estudiante precoz, no tenía amigos… mi intelecto era superior al de mis compañeros y no encajaba con ellos en nada. Busqué refugio en mis libros como siempre… Pasaba una mala época, empezaba a pensar que sería un bicho raro siempre, que nadie podría quererme por culpa de mi inteligencia… -las manos de él la acariciaron para infundarle valor-… y apareció Mark. Tan atractivo, tan carismático, con su eterna sonrisa de "olvida al mundo y haz lo que quieras hacer"… -se encogió de hombros-… ni siquiera sé cómo pasó. Un día estaba en su despacho hablando de un trabajo y al día siguiente me encontraba en un restaurante cenando con alguien sofisticado que se había interesado por mí por primera vez en mi vida si importarle que mi media fuera de diez.

-Te abrumó… -eso podía entenderlo-. Os acostasteis juntos –declaró él apretando los dientes en una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-Una vez –dijo ella más para oírse a sí misma decirlo que para tranquilizarle a él-. Sólo fue una vez… Luego… luego me di cuenta de que no había estado preparada para ello y le dije que no quería volver a hacerlo… -Draco miró su rostro perfilado-… dijo que estaba bien, que no volveríamos a acostarnos pero que la relación se acababa en aquel momento… -sonrió con cierta tristeza al recordar el daño que le había hecho-… si yo no estaba preparada para una relación adulta él no lo estaba para hacer de niñera de una cría mimada con el carácter de una princesa de hielo que no sabe qué hacer en la cama.

El abrazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura se hizo más intenso, apretándola contra él como si de aquel modo pudiera protegerla de las palabras que aquel idiota le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo pero que evidentemente aún estaban en la cabeza de ella. Rogó por no encontrarse nunca con Mark ante la promesa de hacerle pagar por el daño que le había infligido a aquella mujer.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? –preguntó.

-Me quedé embarazada –dijo ella.

Antes de pensar en sus palabras, Draco habló precipitadamente:

-¿Lo diste en adopción?

Hermione se sintió confusa por la rabia con la que él había hablado. Estaba a punto de contestarle que qué tipo de persona pensaba que era cuando fue consciente de que él había hablado desde la amargura de haberse visto abandonado. Suspiró internamente, contó mentalmente hasta diez y luego habló tranquila.

-Sufrí un aborto… yo… no lo hubiera dado nunca en adopción ni lo hubiera abandonado en un orfanato Draco –añadió.

Casi pudo sentir como él contenía el aliento al verse descubierto en sus propios pensamientos. En un intento por relajarlo le acarició el dorso de las manos y suspiró aliviada cuando él volvió a respirar con tranquilidad como si aquella respuesta le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¿Un aborto natural?

-Algo así… tuve un accidente doméstico y me caí por unas escaleras…

Había algo que le ocultaba. Era consciente de ello. Pero Draco no iba a presionarla. Sabía que no sacaría nada en claro de ella si lo hacía.

- Perdí al bebé cuando estaba embarazada de cuatro meses.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas del carácter de Hermione; siempre a la defensiva, siempre intentando vestir de forma que no llamara la atención sobre nadie, un carácter forjado a base de un desengaño y de la muerte de su bebé.

-Mi pobre pequeña… -susurró. La giró encima de él y la miró fijamente, enlazando sus manos grandes en la espalda de ella, sobre la tela de la camisa que llevaba-. Te hizo mucho daño ¿verdad? –susurró.

-Sí… sería una idiota si lo negase –admitió con una amarga sonrisa.

-Te prometo que no volverán a hacerlo –le dijo Draco-. Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño. No pienso separarse de ti Hermione así que más te vale que vayas acostumbrándote a mí –bromeó.

-Esa declaración parece seria, agente Malfoy –bromeó ella a cambio.

Draco se puso serio.

-Hablo en serio Hermione. No te estoy prometiendo un matrimonio, dos perros y cuatro niños, pero mientras esta relación dure, no vas a volver a separarse de mí.

Hermione no pudo decirle que no tenía intención de hacerlo; Draco ya la estaba besando y el mundo, una vez más, giró a su alrededor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny miró por encima de la pantalla del ordenador a Blaise que parecía entretenido mirando unas fotografías tomadas de la mansión de Voldemort donde Hermione había sido secuestrada. Nott estaba cerca de él mirando otro montón de fotos. De vez en cuando se miraban, señalaban algo en sus fotografías, asentían después de murmurar algo en voz baja y volvían a revisar más fotografías.

Le gustaba mirarle así, cuando Blaise creía que no le miraba. Le gustaba ver como pequeños gestos y pequeños ademanes dejaban entrever rasgos de la personalidad de Blaise que parecía conocer sólo ella. Blaise podía ser un bromista empedernido pero ella sabía que podía ponerse serio si la ocasión lo requería; podía parecer despreocupado por sus comentarios y sus actos, pero Ginny sabía que en cada segundo sus músculos estaban en tensión, alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar a los que él quería y consideraba parte de su familia incluso si no había lazos familiares entre ellos. Cada pequeño gesto de Blaise era todo un mundo que ella estaba descubriendo poco a poco y que nunca se cansaría de ir descubriendo y aunque ese conocimiento pudiera parecer que tuviera que asustarla no lo hacía en absoluto.

Blaise se sintió observado y sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos. Ginny le sonrió y Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa.

La miró cuando ella volvió a bajar la vista hacia el ordenador. La quería. Quería a esa pequeña pelirroja temperamental capaz de congelar el infierno y abrasar el mismo desierto con una mirada. La amaba más de lo que había amado a nadie y lo único que le preocupaba de la relación que mantenía con ella era que pudiera pasarle algo por su culpa. Era consciente de que debido a su condición de agente de la Orden a través de los años se había forjado ciertos enemigos que nadie desearía tener y que seguramente el mundo hubiera ido mucho mejor si jamás hubiesen nacido; ese era su temor; que alguien pudiera relacionarla con él, que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él y la utilizaran para llegar hasta él haciéndole daño en el proceso.

Había estado junto a Draco cuando Pansy había muerto, como siempre lo había estado y como siempre lo estaría. Había visto cuánto había sufrido Draco en silencio por la muerte de la persona a la que quería… y él no quería pasar por lo mismo porque estaba seguro de que si ocurría algo similar él no lo soportaría. No era tan valiente ni tan fuerte como pretendía hacer creer a los demás.

-¿Queréis dejar de miraros y centraros en el trabajo? –inquirió Nott sin levantar la mirada de las fotografías-. En serio, si seguís así no tardarán en darse cuenta de que hay algo entre vosotros –añadió más preocupado que enfadado.

-Lo siento –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué es lo que sentís?

Se giraron hacia Ron que acababa de entrar en la sala. Ginny parpadeó ligeramente; Blaise le miró boquiabierto y Nott se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Los tres claramente sorprendidos. No por la llegada de Ron sino porque con él había una niña que se aferraba a su mano como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

-Chicos, os presento a mi nueva amiga Sofía.

La niña no dijo nada. Los adultos tampoco sabían qué decir. La pequeña parecía estar asustada; presentaba una imagen deplorable vestida con la sudadera de Ron roja que le colgaba por debajo de las rodillas y que parecía haber engullido a la niña; es cabello desordenado, sucio y como si hiciera años que nadie se ocupara de ella. La desconfianza era palpable en los ojos de la pequeña, pero junto a esa desconfianza había algo más, el brillo de quien experimenta la sensación de libertad después de mucho tiempo.

-Gin, ¿por qué no te llevas a Sofía y le buscas algo más…eh… apropiado?

-Claro –Gin entendió de inmediato; seguramente la niña se sentiría más tranquila co ella que con un hombre. Se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano-. Ven conmigo Sofía, a ver si podemos ponerte algo mejor que eso… -le sonrió con complicidad-; no será difícil.

-¡Eh! –protestó Ron-. Es mi mejor sudadera.

-Los chicos nunca entienden de estas cosas –le confió la pelirroja a la niña con una media sonrisa-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Sofía miró a Ron como pidiéndole permiso y el pelirrojo sonrió algo avergonzado por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Nott y Blaise. Sabía que eso le costaría después unas cuantas burlas.

-Ve con ella Sofía, es mi hermana, estarás bien.

Sofía obedeció y se aferró a la mano de Ginny con a misma fuerza con la que había estado aferrada a la de Ron.

-Dejad esas fotografías –ordenó Ron cuando las dos salieron por la puerta-. Tenéis que escuchar lo que me ha contado Sofía.

-Potter se pondrá hecho un basilisco si no terminamos con esto y encontramos algo –protestó Blaise.

-Harry nos dará unas vacaciones después de contarle lo que sé –le replicó Ron-. Ahora escuchadme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Respiró agitado. El sudor caía por su frente y por las sienes y se agolpaba en el cuello resbalando hacia el pecho desnudo. Se apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente y cerró los ojos un segundo mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de volver a enfocar la mirada en su contrincante, tan sudoroso y cansado como él, sino más.

-Otra vez… -pidió retomando la posición de inicio de combate.

Remus, espectador del combate frunció el ceño. Se estaban forzando demasiado, si seguían a ese ritmo uno de los dos acabaría por hacerse daño de verdad. Se levantó dispuesto a parar el combate.

-No –dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de Harry-. Siéntate Remus, aún tenemos la fuerza suficiente para un par de combates más ¿verdad cachorro?

-Sirius… -empezó a decir Remus.

-Está bien Remus, quiero seguir. ¿Listo? –se volvió hacia Sirius después de sonreírle al otro adulto en un gesto para tranquilizarlo.

Con un gesto de reprobación Remus se sentó para seguir observando el combate. Se estaban cansando hasta el agotamiento y eso sólo podía significar que ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por algo como para darse cuenta de otra cosa.

Siempre hacían lo mismo. Se frustraban, se iban al gimnasio y se agotaban hasta que el cerebro les decía basta y acababan tan cansados que sólo tenían fuerzas para ir a casa a dormir; a veces ni eso. En más de una ocasión ambos habían terminado durmiendo en la sala de descanso de la oficina.

Ambos estaban al límite pero ninguno de los dos diría ni una sola palabra de lo que preocupaba. Los conocía lo suficiente para saber que ambos eran unos malditos cabezotas testarudos.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó cuando Sirius terminó en el suelo con un golpe en el plexo solar de Harry y no se levantó-¡Harry!

Pero Harry había sido igual de rápido y mientras Remus se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo él ya había llegado y se aseguraba de que Sirius estuviese bien.

-Paddy, ¿estás bien?

-Joder…. –respiró con dificultad-… ¿quién diablos… -tosió-, te ha enseñado….a dar ese… golpe?

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Tú –le contestó-. ¿Puedes respirar?

Sirius asintió.

-Ayúdame a levantarme –le pidió tendiéndole una mano-, aún podemos…

-Ni hablar –se mostró tajante Remus mientras lo incorporaba-. Se terminó el combate por hoy. Si vosotros no sois lo suficientemente sensatos para daros cuenta de cuando estáis acabados yo lo decidiré. A las duchas, los dos. Os llevaré a casa.

-Pero… -empezó a protestar Sirius.

-Sin peros, Sirius –le amenazó Remus.

-Remus, no…

-Harry, ni una palabra –le replicó a él también-. Ahora os voy a decir algo a los dos y como se os ocurra interrumpirme os veréis en un grave aprieto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Seguramente, pensó Remus, porque estaban demasiado cansados para protestar. Estupendo, eso le ayudaría.

-Harry, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti si vieran el hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo –aseguró Remus-. Vengarte de Voldemort no va a devolvernos a Lily y a James y lo sé porque si esa hubiera sido la solución yo mismo lo habría hecho sin importarme acabar entre rejas por hacerlo. Entiendo que quieras atraparlo para que deje de hacer las barbaridades que está haciendo, pero matarte de agotamiento no te va a ayudar –se giró hacia Sirius-. Y tú, era tu hermano Sirius, así que deja de fingir que estás bien porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber la verdad ¿recuerdas? Así que deja de ser el agente de policía duro y sé el hermano que acaba de perder a alguien que quería. ¿Alguna pregunta? Bien, os espero en el aparcamiento –dijo.

Harry respiró entrecortadamente mientras veía como Remus salía de la sala. Sin decir una palabra tendió una mano a Sirius para levantarlo del suelo.

-Ya sé que no van a devolverme a mis padres por atrapar a Voldemort.

-Ya, lo sé. Yo tampoco tengo nada que decir respecto a la muerte de mi hermano –aseguró Sirius.

Ambos se miraron.

-Había olvidado lo razonable que es –dijo francamente Harry mientras se ponía las gafas.

-Sí, siempre puedes contar con él si necesitas una inyección de realidad y de palabras bien dichas. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿yo te enseñé ese golpe?

Harry sonrió.

-Te lo cuento en las duchas –fue su respuesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terminó de cerrar la pequeña bolsa de viaje. Había aprendido con el tiempo a estar siempre preparado para cualquier eventualidad y para salir de viaje en cualquier momento. Estaba seguro de que Draco había llevado a Hermione al único lugar seguro que él conocía. Tenía que ir con él y averiguar que…

El teléfono sonó. Miró la hora. Sólo una persona podía llamarle a aquellas horas. Tomó el teléfono y la temblorosa voz de Narcisa le recibió en un susurro tan suave que Severus frunció el ceño sin estar seguro de que fuera ella realmente.

-¿Cissa?

No obtuvo repuesta.

-Cissa, ¿estás bien?-silencio de nuevo. Severus insistió-. Cissa, por favor, dime algo…

-Bella ha muerto.

Hasta que no dijo las palabras no fue consciente de que era una realidad.

-¿Estás tú bien? –preguntó el hombre-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha suicidado… -lloró-… Severus, está muerta… Bella está muerta… Y yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que ocupar el lugar de mi hermana… -dijo en un ahogado susurro.

Snape maldijo entre dientes. Conocía cuál era el lugar de Bella en la organización de los Caballeros de la muerte.

-Tienes que salir de ahí –le dijo.

-No puedo…

Su voz sonaba tan frágil que Severus tuvo problemas para escucharla. La respiración de ella parecía agitada, temblorosa, como si estuviera ocultando un secreto al mundo entero, incluso a él. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- la mujer asintió, al otro lado del teléfono, su silencio fue interpretado de forma errónea-, ¿Cissa?

-Sí… -dijo a media voz-… estoy bien. Yo sólo… sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien y…

-Esta noche en el cementerio de Like Heaven, detrás de la lápida del ángel –dijo él.

-No, no es necesario Severus, yo sólo…

-No estás en condiciones de decidir si es necesario o no –le interrumpió él con el dote de mando que poseía. La escuchó vacilar y aprovechó ese momento para dar por terminada la conversación-. A las once, ten cuidado.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera rebatirle.

Al otro lado de la línea Narcisa seguía escuchando el sonido de la línea comunicando después de una llamada; apoyó la frente sobre la pared mientras colgaba el auricular. Estaba cansada de aquel doble juego… quizá era hora de terminar con todo de una vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!**

**Espero vuestras opiniones como siempre, aunque yo no estoy demasiado satisfecha del resultado de este capítulo, espero que a vosotros os haya gustado lo suficiente para que me dejeis un review :p**

**Un besito para todos, disfrutad de vuestro tiempo y sed felices. Un consejo: "sonreid siempre porque nunca sabes quién puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa"**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	23. Proteger a quien amas

Capítulo t

**Hola a todos!! Que tal?? Bueno, he vuelto para publicar otro capítulo más de este fic que espero sinceramente que os guste como los anteriores :p**

**Sigo agradeciendo vuestra paciencia y sobretodo por seguir ahí leyéndome :D De verdad, gracias de todo corazón.**

**Os dejo ahora con la historia que espero sea de vuestro agrado… ¡venga!, ¿a qué esperais para empezar a leer? Nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo. Proteger a quien amas

Like Heaven era más siniestro aún de noche que de día. Severus caminaba despacio, atento al menor ruido. Era cierto que aquel cementerio parecía ser un imán para los adolescentes macabros con ganas de jugar a brujos y magia negra y aunque no pasaban de ser eso, simples adolescentes, algunos de ellos podían ser francamente peligrosos si se bajaba la guardia un solo segundo.

Los cipreses oscuros alargaban sus sombras a la luz de las pequeña luces que alumbraban las lápidas repartidas sobre el césped, las altas paredes que formaban los nichos en el otro extremo se alzaban en granito puro desafiando a cualquiera a intentar abrirlas para despertar a los espíritus. La luna estaba en el cielo y se ocultaba de vez en cuando tras las nubes negras que anunciaban lluvia inminente.

Severus se arrebujó dentro de su levita negra y sonrió internamente al recordar que algunos de los hombres que había detenido teniendo aquel aspecto lo habían apodado el ángel negro. Era curioso que ni siquiera con aquella ironía nadie pudiera considerar a Snape un ángel de ningún tipo.

Intuyó la figura femenina incluso antes de verla. Agazapada junto a la lápida central del cementerio: un enorme ángel de alas extendidas, de túnica blanca de mármol frío y bajo cuyos pies desnudos yacía una tumba que nadie había sabido nunca a quién pertenecía y que sin embargo, se había convertido en el símbolo de ese lugar.

Se acercó despacio, acariciando la culata de su arma en caso de necesitarla si no fuera esa sombra la mujer que estaba buscando. La figura se giró y la silueta quedó recortada a la luz tenue.

-¿Severus? –preguntó temblorosa-. ¿Eres tú?

No contestó. En lugar de eso simplemente se mostró, dejándose ver. Antes de decir nada alargó las manos y bajó la capucha que protegía el rostro de la bella rubia. En aquel momento deseó tener delante a alguien que no fuera ella para desahogarse. El rostro de Narcisa estaba demacrado. Estaba claro que alguien se había ensañado con ella.

-Dios Santo…-fue todo lo que el hombre rudo alcanzó a decir.

-Estoy bien –se apresuró a decir ella-… Sólo… no debería haber venido –dijo la mujer mientras intentaba apartarse de él sin que el hombre se lo permitiese.

Severus le alzó la cara y a pesar de la tenue luz que les alumbraba pudo notar el moretón que tenía en el pómulo derecho junto a un corte producto de una bofetada demasiado fuerte; el ojo empezaba a hinchársele y tenía pequeños morados alrededor del mentón y la frente como si alguien la hubiera sujetado por allí durante demasiado tiempo.

Narcisa se estremeció cuando Severus alargó la mano hacia su cara y cerró los ojos al notar el tacto de su mano sobre su piel. Fría como siempre. Y aún así le gustaba la sensación de que la tocara.

-Tengo que sacarte de ahí Narcisa –dijo mientras le acariciaba el moretón-. Te prometo que voy a sacarte de ahí.

-No puedes ayudarme Severus –le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa triste-. Nadie puede. Yo me metí en esto y…

-Si no querías que te ayudara, ¿por qué me has llamado? –le preguntó él entonces-. Piénsalo. Quieres que te ayude pero estás aterrada de que te ocurra algo ¿verdad?

-Yo… yo no… -incapaz de articular ninguna palabra más se abrazó a Severus y enterró la cara en el pecho del hombre.

Olía a masculinidad, a madera y a pólvora. Siempre olía a lo mismo y ese olor que en otras personas ella aborrecía en él le gustaba. Narcissa estaba temblando. Era lógico. Seguramente aún no había terminado de asumir la muerte de Bella cuando le habían obligado a ser su substituta, algo que seguramente a ella no le había sentado demasiado bien. La abrazó. Temblaba como una niña perdida. No estaba en condiciones de tomar ningún tipo de decisión así que él la tomaría por ella.

-Ve a mi casa –le indicó Severus-. Cierra la puerta con llave, enciérrate en mi dormitorio y no abras ni contestes el teléfono. Si te llamo yo dejaré un mensaje en el contestador. Hay un arma en el armario del baño de mi habitación y dos cartuchos de explosivos a distancia en el falso fondo del armario. Sabes utilizarlos ¿verdad? –ella asintió aún confusa-. A partir de ahora desapareces para Voldemort, ¿entiendes? –le alzó la cabeza colocando su mano en la delicada barbilla de ella-. ¿Cisa? –la mujer asintió-. Buena chica –la premió él con una media sonrisa-. Te llamaré mañana.

-¿Dónde vas a estar tú?

-Tengo trabajo que hacer y mañana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con alguien, pero te llamaré si tengo que salir de la ciudad.

-Severus… yo… gr…

-Si se te ocurre darme las gracias estarás en un problema Cissa. Nunca se me ha dado bien contestar ese tipo de cosas –le advirtió Severus.

-Y sin embargo siempre las demuestras –le contestó la mujer-. Ten cuidado.

-Tú también.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Nada?

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Sofía que permanecía sentada en un rincón de la habitación entretenida con un puzzle que Blaise había conseguido de alguna parte.

-Ni una sola palabra –contestó la pelirroja-. No ha dicho absolutamente nada. Y eso que la he tentado con helado de chocolate –Tonks rió-. Pero ni aún así.

-¿Has hablado con la psicóloga de la Orden? –sugirió Nott mirando también a la niña.

-Sí. Dice que puede que esté en estado de shock –se encogió de hombros-. Puede estar horas o días así –añadió.

-Pero con Ron sí que habló –intervino Remus -¿Verdad?

-Así es pero parece que sólo quiere hablar con él –protestó Ginny con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Y dónde está mi hermano por cierto?

-Con Blaise –Ginny palideció mientras miraba a Nott-. Han dicho algo de vestir a la niña de forma normal… -sonrió.

-He hecho todo lo que he podido –protestó la pelirroja-. Sé que una camiseta que le sirve de vestido no es lo más adecuado pero esto no es una tienda de ropa infantil ¿sabes?

Nott alzó las manos y su compañera de equipo sonrió aunque borró su sonrisa y se tragó la carcajada al ver la mirada furibunda de Ginny.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

Que Ron entrara diciendo aquello y que la niña se levantara de donde estaba sentada y atravesara la habitación como un rayo abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo fue todo uno. Blaise que entraba detrás de Ron cargado de tantas bolsas como el mismo Ron lanzó una carcajada y al ver la cara de Ginny Tonks también rió.

-Eh, pequeña, ¿qué pasa?

-No te esfuerces hermanito, no ha dicho ni una pal…

-Te echaba de menos –dijo entonces la niña.

-¿Qué diablos… -empezó a decir Gin al ver la niña le estaba hablando tranquilamente.

-Tu hermana me ha dado esto –dijo viendo la camiseta- para que me vistiera y luego me he sentado a dibujar, ¿quieres ver lo que he hecho?

Mientras se llevaba a un extrañado Ron hacia el lugar donde había estado, Ginny contempló a Blaise mientras éste dejaba las bolsas sobre una de las sillas.

-¿Dónde diablos has aprendido a dibujar así?

Nott se acercó hasta Ron y observó el dibujo retrato que la niña había hecho, sin ninguna duda, de Voldemort. Era una artista. Sofía se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… simplemente me sale… También te he dibujado a ti –añadió entregándole otro dibujo.

-Sofía… ¿puedes hacer más dibujos? –preguntó Nott. La pequeña lo miró intimidada por su gran estatura y el moreno resopló-. ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo sonrió y se agachó a la altura de la niña.

-¿Puedes hacer más dibujos como este Sofía? –le preguntó. Ella asintió-. Estupendo, ¿qué te parece si me haces más? Podrías dibujarme a toda la gente que recuerdas haber visto allí y si te acuerdas de algo más cuando saliste de allí, si había bosque, un lago, cómo era el lugar… ¿puedes hacerlo cielo?

-Creo que sí –dijo no muy segura.

-Estupendo.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo la pelirroja-. No ha dicho ni una sola palabra y ahora que aparece Ron es como si se le hubiera desatado la lengua.

-Si quieres yo puedo desatar la mía contigo… -le susurró Blaise colocándose detrás de ella.

Ginny se sonrojó de tal forma que Tonks que estaba sentada frente a ella profirió en una sonora carcajada.

-No sé si quiero saber qué le has dicho para que se ponga así.

-No. No quieres saberlo –se apresuró a contestar Gin por Blaise. El moreno también rió a su espalda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras revisaba unos documentos. A su lado Remus le miraba y negaba con la cabeza, divertido mientras revisaba los papeles que su amigo había dejado a medias. Harry entró como un huracán en la casa de Remus, dejó las llaves de la moto en la entrada y el casco en el suelo, se quitó la chaqueta de piel y la dejó colgando de uno de los sofás mientras entraba en el salón. Miró a su padrino de forma divertida y luego a Remus que se encogió de hombros. Se dejó caer frente al hombre y le miró de hito en hito.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Remus.

-¿Crees que estoy obsesionado?

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-En serio Remus, necesito saber si crees que estoy de verdad…

-Sí, lo estás. Aunque si te sirve de algo, seguramente yo en tu lugar también lo estaría –añadió al ver la mueca de preocupación en los ojos del joven policía.

-¿Crees que por eso Malfoy se ha llevado a Dios sabe donde a Granger?

-Si Granger fuera mi chica no dejaría que la interrogaras en estos momentos –dijo Sirius abriendo un ojo y volviendo a cerrarlo.

-¿Tú no estabas dormido? –preguntó Remus.

-¿Yo? Que va… sólo aburrido de leer tantos informes.

-Serás… -empezó a decir Remus

-No digas nada de lo luego puedas arrepentirte –le interrumpió Sirius burlón. Remus rodó los ojos-. Además, siempre me despierto cuando Harry necesita ayuda.

-Te lo agradezco Sirius, pero dado que últimamente me estoy comportando igual que tú, me gustaría más la opinión de alguien sensato. No te ofendas.

Sirius alzó una mano con vaguedad y la movió al aire.

-Tranquilo, sin problemas. James hacía lo mismo –sonrió melancólico.

El teléfono de Remus sonó y éste contestó.

-Sí, está aquí, espera, te lo paso –le tiró el móvil a Harry-. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

-Sin batería –se encogió de hombros mientras aceptaba la llamada-. ¿Nott?

-La primera regla de la Orden es estar siempre comunicado, ¿por qué diablos no recargas la batería de tu móvil?

Harry ignoró a su padrino, concentrado en lo que Nott le estaba contando.

-Vamos para allá. ¿Alguna noticia de Malfoy? De acuerdo. Quizá tengamos una pista –dijo Harry colgando el teléfono-. Vamos a la Orden. Traed los informes –añadió mientras tomaba su chaqueta y el casco de la moto-. Nos vemos allí.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo Remus-. Ya sabes lo que opino de esa moto –miró significativamente a Sirius.

-Yo sólo la compré –Harry rió al escuchar como se defendía Sirius mientras él ya salía de la casa.

Era estupendo estar con esos dos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco despertó cuando el ruidito de su teléfono empezó a sonar en la habitación. Acostumbrado a despertar de forma repentina y a dormir con un ojo abierto, estaba tomando el aparato antes de que diera el segundo timbrazo más por intentar no despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado que por él mismo. Miró la pantalla del teléfono y suspiró. Había tardado demasiado en llamar.

-Malfoy –contestó tomando la llamada.

-¿Dónde diablos estás?

La voz de Severus sonaba tranquila y apacible como siempre, parecía que nada podía alterar a aquel hombre pero el rubio sabía perfectamente que no era así. Él era perfectamente capaz de alterar al siniestro espía de la Orden aunque por supuesto ese era un dato que pocas personas, por no decir casi nadie, conocía.

-¿Estás solo? –preguntó en lugar de contestar su pregunta.

-No, Blancanieves y sus amiguitos están conmigo –dijo sarcásticamente-. Por supuesto que estoy solo, ¿crees que te llamaría de no ser así?

-No lo sé Severus, ¿lo harías?

Escuchó maldecir a Severus al otro lado de la línea. No estaba para juegos. Bien. Él tampoco lo estaba. Hermione se removió a su lado y se arrebujó entre las sábanas buscando el calor que él había dejado entre ellas. Con un suspiro y no queriendo despertarla Draco se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado y sin importarle demasiado estar desnudo, se acercó hasta la ventana, al otro lado de la cama para poder hablar con Severus sin despertarla. Mientras lo hacía, no perdió de vista su pistola sobre la cómoda; nunca lo hacía.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó entonces el hombre.

-Sí, los dos estamos bien –comunicó Draco-. Tenía que hacerlo Severus –añadió.

-Lo sé, esa chica necesita un par de días de respiro después de lo que ha pasado –contestó Severus-, pero deberías haber dicho algo a alguien.

-Estoy seguro de que tú sabes donde estoy –alegó Draco incómodo sabiendo que Severus tenía toda la razón.

-Eso no es excusa Draco, ya lo sabes. Deberías haber…

-Bueno, pues no lo hice. Creí que era más importante protegerla que quedarme a dar explicaciones ¿de acuerdo? –su voz sonó brusca. Severus no contestó-. Lo siento –se disculpó Draco a regañadientes-. Todo esto me está poniendo un poco nervioso.

-¿Tú nervioso? –se burló Severus.

-Me importa de verdad Severus –le confesó Draco mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Hermione seguía completamente dormida-. No voy a dejar que le pase nada y eso incluye los interrogatorios de Potter –añadió-. Está obsesionado con Voldemort y tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por tener alguna pista contra él.

Severus sabía que su protegido tenía razón.

-Pero tú no puedes interrogarla –apuntó el hombre-. Conflicto de intereses Draco –le recordó innecesariamente.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó él-. ¿Por qué demonios crees que te he cogido la llamada?

Silencio de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-Eres la única persona a la confiaría mi vida y por lo tanto, también la suya.

Ambos hombres sabían que aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras y ambos sabían que a Severus le habían halagado.

-Dame algunas horas –dijo el hombre-. Estaré ahí para la comida.

-¿Puedes traer algunas cosas de Hermione? Ropa, cepillo para el pelo, ya sabes… -dijo vagamente Draco.

-¿No cogiste nada? –preguntó sin creérselo.

Draco sonrió a medias.

-La verdad es que la prefiero sin ropa pero no creo que ella está de acuerdo –contestó pícaramente mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no le estaba escuchando-. Y trae también un par de armas ¿quieres? Necesito que aprenda a defenderse.

-Si conocí bien a su padre puedo asegurarte que Granger debe saber defenderse –Draco no contestó y Severus intuyó que había algo más-. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Dile a Ginevra que investigue a un tal Mark Spencer.

-¿En relación con qué?

-Es un asunto personal –dijo con voz gutural y fría Draco. Severus comprendió inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado.

-Tú también.

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la cómoda. Estaba desvelado y no tenía ningún sentido el quedarse allí. Pensó que podría ir a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona y a revisar el perímetro mientras ella dormía así que se dirigió al baño donde se duchó de forma rápida en menos de dos minutos. Cuando se estaba vistiendo en la habitación, terminando de atarse las zapatillas de deporte, escuchó como ella se desperezaba y giró la cabeza en su dirección. Contemplarla estirándose como si fuera un gatito en medio de aquellas sábanas de seda le causó un gran placer al hombre rubio que no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo mientras se estiraba y ronroneaba apartándose los rizos de la frente.

-¿Draco? –preguntó.

-Estoy aquí –se acercó hasta la cama y la besó en la frente-. Buenos días Granger.

-Buenos días –contestó ella cubriéndose con la sábana consciente de su desnudez. Draco le sonrió-. ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Por qué estás vestido?

-Es temprano, sigue durmiendo un poco más… yo voy a ir a correr un poco –le susurró colocándole un rizo detrás de la oreja-. Estaré cerca –le aseguró al ver su cara de repentino pánico y miedo-… Si gritas estaré aquí en menos de un minuto, lo prometo.

-Una bala atraviesa el espacio en menos de un minuto –le replicó Hermione.

Draco la estudió en silencio. Tenía la barbilla alzada en un gesto de desafío que contrastaba con el miedo que podía leer en sus facciones y la sombra de auténtico terror que atravesaba sus ojos miel constantemente. Draco suspiró internamente. No iba a servir de nada asegurarle que allí estaba a salvo y segura y que no iba a pasarle nada. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

-Entonces ya que estás despierta, ¿por qué no te pones algo y vienes conmigo? –le sugirió gustándole a él esa propuesta porque de ese modo no la perdería de vista.

-¿No te importaría? –preguntó Hermione recelosa y aliviada.

Draco le señaló el cuarto de baño.

-Hay ropa de Ginny en el armario del baño, ponte algo y saldremos a correr algunos kilómetros –le indicó.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar Hermione ya se había colocado la camiseta que había quedado abandonada en el suelo junto al cabecero de la cama y había saltado de la cama como si temiera que él pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Draco la miró mientras se alejaba desnuda por el pasillo con la cascada de rizos cayendo sobre su espalda. Tendría que cambiar de planes; no podía revisar el perímetro con ella porque no tenía ningún sentido asustarla. Correrían un poco por los alrededores del lago y cuando Severus estuviera allí aprovechará para hacer el perímetro de reconocimiento.

-Lista –anunció saliendo del baño haciéndose aún una coleta alta con la maraña de rizos que a él le volvían loco.

Draco asintió y ella se giró para ir hacia la puerta de la casa. Draco aprovechó el momento para tomar su arma y esconderla en la parte trasera del pantalón, ocultando la culata con la camiseta gris. No iba a dejar que le pasara nada. No a Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era como contemplar a dos titanes. La misma mirada acerada y dispuestos a conseguir lo que querían. No sabía por qué estaba allí presenciando aquello. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía, por nada del mundo se hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ver a Smith y a Potter enfrentándose en el despacho; evidentemente le hubiera gustado más verles enfrentados en el gimnasio pero sabía perfectamente que Potter no era de los que se andaban peleando por mucho que Smith le estuviera provocando.

Hasta el momento su jefe no había dicho ni una palabra más de la necesaria y en varias ocasiones se había negado a decir nada referente a la rehén Granger como había llamado a Hermione cosa que Nott había notado que no le había hecho gracia a Potter, ni tampoco había dicho nada referente a Draco.

-¿No sabes dónde está tu hombre de oro, Potter? –preguntó burlón Smith con las piernas cruzadas.

Potter se inclinó en el escritorio, ambos antebrazos apoyados en la superficie, el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos verdes fijos en su contrario detrás de las gafas; una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia dejaba creer a Smith que sabía más de lo que decía; Nott sabía que no era cierto. Nadie sabía nada de Draco ni de Granger y aunque sabía que si hubiera pasado algo malo ya se hubiera enterado, no le hacía gracia saber que uno de sus compañeros y mejores amigos estaba en algún lugar donde él no tenía acceso porque no sabía donde diablos se había metido aunque fuese Draco y supiera defenderse perfectamente.

-Sé perfectamente dónde está Malfoy –mintió Harry entre dientes.

-¿Y dónde está?

Harry juró que algún día iba a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Smith y que además iba a descubrir quien era el topo de la Orden. Por el momento tendría que conformarse con lo primero aunque no del modo en que lo había pensado en un primer momento.

-Protegiendo a una testigo –dijo simplemente.

Nott escondió la boca tras la mano para disimular una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Smith se contraía.

-¿Una testigo de qué? –preguntó sarcástico-. ¿De un caserón vacío?

-En realidad es una mansión del siglo XV creo –intervino Nott.

Harry le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Puedo llevar este asunto solo Nott –Smith sonrió-. Además es del siglo XIV.

-¡Exigo saber dónde está Malfoy y lo exigo ahora!

Nott enarcó una ceja. Smith no debería haber hablado de aquel modo. No estando Potter con el enfado que tenía.

-Esta es mi oficina, mi Orden y mi departamento. No cumplo órdenes de nadie y mucho menos de alguien como tú, Smith. La próxima vez –añadió viendo que Smith abría la boca-, que entres en mi despacho exigiéndome algo asegúrate tener un buen seguro de vida porque no saldrás tan bien parado como ahora, ¿me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

-Te arrepentirás de esas palabras Potter. Pronto vas a cometer un error y yo voy a estar ahí para arrestarte por ello.

Ni Harry ni Theodore Nott dijeron nada ni hicieron ningún gesto cuando Smith abandonó la oficina de Potter. Con la misma frialdad que caracterizaba a Draco, Harry habló sin mirarle.

-¿Sabemos algo?

-Te aseguro que si supiera donde está Draco yo mismo iría a darle una paliza –aseguró con cierta preocupación-. ¿Has visto ya los dibujos de esa niña?

-Sí, Ginny me los mandó a través del ordenador. He enviado a Remus y Sirius a que busquen algo con esas caras.

-Ron está encantado con ella –añadió en tono burlón.

Harry sonrió. Prácticamente nadie sabía que a Ron le encantaban los niños. Viniendo de una gran familia numerosa y habiendo perdido a la mayoría de la misma quedando sólo Ginny y una pareja de gemelos que vivían en alguna parte de Europa, Ron había aprendido a escuchar y a tratar con niños. Era extraño ver a una mole de músculo y carne tan grande y de hombros tan anchos derretirse al estar frente a un niño. Pero así era Ron y no había nada que pudiera cambiarle.

-Lo sé –contestó Potter-. ¿No tienes nada que hacer? –añadió mirándole divertido.

Nott asintió mientras entendía la indirecta.

-Iré a ver si localizo a Snape… quizá él sepa algo de Draco.

-Nott –el moreno se giró-. Malfoy estará bien. No hay un maldito infierno que pueda acabar con él –añadió bromeando.

Nott le sonrió de vuelta y a medias mirándole por encima del hombro. Tenía razón pero…

-Lo sé pero me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Harry suspiró cuando se quedó solo.

-A mí también –murmuró. Nadie le escuchó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus relajó la mano que ya había llevado a su sobaquera rozando el arma que siempre llevaba al ver que el ruido que había escuchado no era otro que Draco y Hermione saliendo corriendo del bosque. Enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de que eso no era del todo exacto.

Draco iba delante de la mujer riendo mientras que ésta parecía estar acordándose de toda su familia mientras intentaba correr y sacudirse las hojas que se le habían adherido al pelo y a la ropa pero aunque fingía estar enfadada Snape pudo ver como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¡Cuando te atrape te vas a enterar Draco!

-¡Primero tendrás que atraparme y… -se calló al ver a Severus de pie, apoyado en el capó del coche y mirándolo con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión. Hermione que venía detrás de él se chocó con su espalda.

-¡Auch, ¿por qué diablos te has…

-Tenemos visita Granger, compórtate –le advirtió Draco mirándola por encima del hombro y sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de él aunque para ello tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, comprendió perfectamente por qué Draco se había detenido de forma tan seca, sobretodo siendo Severus Snape quién estaba allí.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Draco, hacéis más ruido que un elefante en una tienda de porcelana –le recriminó Severus-. Si sigues así de descuidado…

-¿Tú crees?

Draco se había llevado la mano a la espalda y había sacado su arma haciendo que Snape asintiera complacido al comprobar que seguía siendo precavido. Hermione le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Por qué diablos no me has dicho nada? –le espetó - ¿Has llevado eso todo el tiempo?

-A menos que sea mago además de agente sí, la he llevado todo el tiempo –le contestó él con ironía y un brillo burlón.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Empezaba a entender el humor de Draco y empezaba a aprender a tomárselo de la misma forma.

-Me alegro de verla sana y salva Granger –dijo con voz impersonal el hombre adulto.

-Supongo que las cosas están revueltas ¿no? –dijo Draco mientras miraba a su alrededor por costumbre mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda a Hermione guiándola hacia el interior-. Vamos dentro, aún no te comprobado el perímetro –indicó.

Severus dejó que pasara primero Hermione antes de dirigirle a Draco una mirada burlona mientras enarcaba una ceja. Draco rodó los ojos y luego los entrecerró indicándole que sería mejor que no dijera absolutamente nada al respecto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les había tocado descansar. Ron había estado a punto de decir algo cuando les había visto salir juntos de la oficina pero no había sido capaz de pronunciar una palabra cuando Sofía le había cogido de la mano y le había convencido, estaba segura de que Ron aún no sabía como, de que la sacara a comprar un helado.

No habían hablado en todo el viaje hasta el apartamento de Ginny y seguían sin hablar excepto cuando Blaise había anunciado que iba a tomar una ducha y muy sabiamente no le había propuesto como otras veces que la compartieran. Ginny sabía que él sabía que pasaba algo pero no quería hablar de ello; hablar de ello resultaba imposible cuando se estremecía sólo con recordarlo. Se dirigió a la cocina después de haberse quitado las botas y se apoyó en el fregadero mientras llenaba un vaso de agua para beberlo luego despacio mientras miraba hacia fuera por la ventana que había sobre el fregadero. Le temblaban las manos y se odió a sí misma por ser tan débil en momentos así. Era una miembro de la Orden, la mejor hacker desde hacía mucho tiempo, era capaz de encontrar información sobre cualquier persona, lugar o fecha en un tiempo mínimo y además podía conectarse a las empresas sin armar ningún tipo de alboroto y conseguir cambiar las contraseñas de las alarmas de seguridad a su antojo, pero era incapaz de recordar aquel momento sin echarse a temblar y odiaba aquella debilidad.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el calentador del agua se apagó y Blaise salió de la ducha vestido con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas ceñida al pecho que ella misma le había comprado la Navidad pasada. Dio un leve respingo al notar la respiración de él cerca de ella pero se obligó a permanecer serena. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero con ambas manos para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando; por el suspiro de Blaise, supo que ya lo había notado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

Ginny negó con la cabeza apoyándose en el pecho de Blaise y aspirando de inmediato el olor masculino que tanto le agradaba. Fuerte, segura y protegida. Sólo estando con Blaise se sentía de aquel modo… por supuesto estando con Ron se sentía segura, del mismo modo que se sentía estando con Harry. Después de todo, nadie podría sentirse en peligro estando con alguno de ellos dos debido a la seguridad que siempre demostraban aunque nada estuviese saliendo según lo que habían previsto en un momento.

-Sabía que te ocurría algo… desde que Hermione desapareció has estado distante… -le susurró.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención y…

-No era una reprimenda cielo –le aseguró él con suavidad- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –le preguntó con suavidad besándola en la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando… aquel verano… en Alemania cuando… -se estremeció ligeramente y Blaise apretó su abrazo de inmediato.

Sin decir nada salió de la cocina con Ginny delante de su cuerpo, abrazándola con suavidad y firmeza, caminando juntos, respirando lentamente en su oído y sintiendo como la coraza de los días anteriores se iba resquebrajando poco a poco. Sentó a la chica en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado, mirándola mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de ella. Ébano y marfil. Dos manos tan distintas, dos colores tan diferentes y el mismo sentimiento que los mantenía unidos… siempre se maravillaba al verlo.

-Ginny, lo que ocurrió en Alemania… -suspiró-… dijiste que estabas bien, que lo habías olvidado, que…

-Blaise, me secuestraron, estuve veinte días encerrada en una habitación a oscuras con poco más que un vaso de agua turbia al día y vestida sólo con mi ropa interior. No sabía donde estaba ni quien me había secuestrado y no sabía si iba a salir de allí alguna vez –le interrumpió ella-. ¿Crees que alguien puede olvidar eso?

-No –suspiró-. Debiste decírnoslo antes… -su voz se turbó-. ¿Es por el secuestro de Hermione?

La pelirroja asintió y se sintió tonta por unos segundos.

-Cada vez que hay un secuestro, especialmente si es una mujer, me siento… me siento pequeña y estúpida por haberme dejado atrapar y es como si supiera lo que esa mujer puede estar pensando en esos momentos y yo no… no puedo olvidarlo Blaise –sonrió a medias mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas-… Te juro que lo he intentado pero no puedo olvidarlo… Si la Orden no hubiera llegado… -rió secamente-… estaba pensando en la forma en que podía suicidarme –un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Blaise al ser consciente de lo que podría haber significado no ver nunca más a la chica-… si no hubieseis llegado yo no…

Blaise apartó su mano de la de ella y enmarcó el rostro de la chica mirándola fijamente y obligándola a ella a mirarle. Sus ojos azules estaban turbios y mostraban a fuerza de siempre aunque también había miedo e incertidumbre, dolor…

-Pero llegamos –le dijo mirándola fijamente acariciándole el rostro que tenía enmarcado entre sus manos negras-. Llegamos y te sacamos de allí y no pasó nada cariño. No pasó nada. ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?

Ginny asintió a medias.

-Te prometí que nunca dejaría que volviera a pasarte algo semejante… -dijo él.

-Y lo has cumplido –le aseguró ella.

-Pero no puedo protegerte de tus recuerdos Ginny –musitó él con cierta impotencia en la voz-. No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte con eso…

-Quieres que visite al psicólogo de la Orden ¿verdad? –adivinó ella soltándose de las manos de él-. Te lo dije en su momento Blaise, no estoy loca.

-Ir a un psicólogo no es estar loca –le aseguró él con una media sonrisa mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca para impedir que se levantara y lo dejara de nuevo como siempre que tenían aquella conversación con la palabra en la boca-. Pero él puede ayudarte donde yo no llego.

-Blaise…

-Ginny no puedes distanciarte de mí y de todos cada vez que algo así ocurra. Es mi trabajo, es nuestro trabajo. Estamos en constante peligro, nos codeamos con gente peligrosa y nos vemos envueltos en misiones que asquearían al mismo diablo. Prostitución, drogas, secuestros, muerte, violencia… -sacudió la cabeza-. Hombres más fuertes que tú y que yo han dejado este trabajo por no poder resistirlo.

-Quizá sea momento de que yo también lo deje –dijo con sarcasmo Ginny.

Blaise le sonrió.

-Tú no… no puedes dejarlo… es más que tu trabajo cariño, es tu vida… Te morirías sin trabajar en la Orden igual que yo… igual que Potter…

-Blaise no quiero… no quiero recordar lo que ocurrió, no puedo…

-Sujetaré tu mano –le dijo él interrumpiéndola. Ginny le miró-. Iré contigo y sujetaré tu mano mientras se lo cuentas… no voy a dejarte sola cielo, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas que lo haga –añadió.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –preguntó después de un largo silencio.

Blaise sonrió. Parecía una niña pequeña que tuviera miedo de ir al dentista. La estrechó de nuevo en un abrazo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y la obligaba a ella a hacer lo mismo. La besó en el pelo y aspiró su aroma a flores preguntándose cómo lo hacía para oler siempre tan bien.

-Iré contigo siempre, zanahoria.

Blaise la sintió relajarse y exhaló el aire contenido. Era un primer paso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Con la parquedad de palabras de Severus Hermione se había sorprendo al escucharle hablar de forma tan seguida durante los últimos cuarenta minutos; si lo había entendido bien Harry estaba echando fuego por la boca, Ginny andaba distraída y Ron había sido secuestrado por una niña llamada Sofía que parecía haber escapado de la misma casa donde ella había estado encerrada y que, no contenta con eso, estaba haciendo dibujos de todas las personas que allí había visto.

Draco que le había escuchado pacientemente y en silencio asintió y luego miró a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no te das una ducha? –le sugirió-. Tengo que hablar con Severus de algo.

Snape creyó que ella iba a ofenderse pero lejos de ello Hermione asintió en silencio y después de dedicarle en silencio una caricia en el hombro a Draco desapareció por el pasillo y se encerró en el baño.

-¿Está un poco sumisa no? –inquirió Snape.

-Es el shock de haberte escuchado y lo sabes bien –le replicó Draco a su padrino-. No deberías haber dicho lo de la niña con ella delante –añadió.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-No lo pensé –dijo-. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Perfectamente –aseguró Draco-. Tú en cambio tienes mala cara –se fijó en los ojos negros cansados.

-Estoy bien –mintió-. Tuve un asunto que arreglar pero ya está todo bien. Aunque necesito regresar lo antes posible –añadió con una intención que ambos conocían.

-En cuanto salga de la ducha es tuya –le miró receloso-. Recuerda que si en algún momento dices algo que pueda trastornarla…

-Lo sé, lo sé… me enfrentaré a tu enfado –terminó Snape la frase con aburrimiento haciendo reír a Draco-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Draco estaba a punto de contestar cuando Hermione interrumpió en la pequeña sala y miró a los dos hombres preguntándose como siendo tan diferentes podían ser tan parecidos. Suspiró.

-¿Quién de los dos me lo va a contar? –tomó una manzana del frutero y se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

Severus enarcó una ceja y Draco sonrió.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué es especial? –dijo el rubio-. Necesitamos una declaración con lo que pasó –le dijo mirándola.

A Hermione le tembló la mano ligeramente y Draco arrimó su silla a la de ella al tiempo que rodeaba el respaldo de donde Hermione estaba sentada más para confortarla que para nada más. Snape vio la acción pero no dijo nada, no recordaba haber visto a Draco haber hecho algo así nunca con ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido.

-Tranquila –le dijo confiado-. Si yo te tomara declaración podrían alegar que puedo ocultar cosas o añadirlas debido a la confrontación de intereses.

-Cosa que yo también aseguraría –dijo Snape con sarcasmo y burla a la que Draco no hizo el menor caso.

-Pero necesitamos tu declaración y no tengo intención de que Potter la haga en el estado en el que está –añadió Draco.

-Así que eres tú quien va a interrogarme –concluyó ella mirando a Severus. Draco le sonrió y descruzándose de brazos se inclinó hacia delante rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Vuelvo en un rato –le aseguró-. Estarás bien con él. No da tanto miedo como parece –le aseguró.

Severus la miró intentando intimidarla pero Hermione se limitó a sonreírle sinceramente y cuando Draco salió de la casa ella habló.

-No me has dado miedo nunca –frunció el ceño-. Tal vez impongas, pero en cierto modo me tranquiliza –él enarcó una ceja-. Conociste a mi padre y sé que él nunca habría estado contigo si hubiese habido la menor posibilidad de que fueras un tirano como te empeñas en hacer creer –dijo divertida.

-¿Psicóloga además de pediatra? –preguntó burlón.

-No, pero sí observadora –le replicó ella.

-Empecemos por el principio Granger –se limitó a decir él mientras dejaba una grabadora sobre la mesa.

Una hora y media y cuatro tazas de café más tarde Hermione le había contado a Severus prácticamente todo lo que había ocurrido; al menos todo lo que ella recordaba. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que recordaba pequeños detalles a medida que avanzaba su historia y las preguntas certeras de Severus la ayudaban en eso; empezaba a comprender por qué era reconocido como el mejor espía de la Orden.

-Eso es todo –Severus parecía satisfecho mientras apagaba la grabadora. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo más… -empezó a decir Hermione titubeando. Severus la miró-. Pero es algo tan raro que no sé si… no sé si es real o si lo soñé o…

-De acuerdo cuéntamelo –dijo el hombre sin alterarse en absoluto por la indecisión de ella.

-Vi a Draco –dijo ella sabiendo que aquello era más importante que el hecho de que Riddle tuviera un colgante como el suyo.

-Por supuesto que le viste, él fue a buscarte –contestó el hombre irónico como si le estuviera señalando una obviedad bastante clara-. Él…

Hermione negó.

-No, quiero decir que le vi antes –Severus la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Creo señorita Granger que la drogaron sin que se diera cuenta.

-Soy médico y sé perfectamente cuando me drogan y cuando no –le replicó ella airada.

-Acabas de decir que…

-¡Sé lo que acabo de decir! –gritó ella-. ¡Estoy diciendo que… -bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que Draco podía escucharla-… estoy diciendo que vi a alguien muy parecido a Draco… Podría haber pasado por su padre si…

-¿Alguien muy parecido a Draco? –Hermione asintió--¿Se lo has contado a Draco?

Algo en la voz del hombre le hizo pensar que sólo había una respuesta acertada y que si se equivocaba podía acarrear con la furia del hombre que tenía delante. Hermione dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la muñeca que seguía sobre la mesa, presa de las garras aceradas de Snape; el hombre, siguiendo su mirada la soltó.

-Lo siento –dijo al ver que se frotaba la muñeca-, no pretendía…

-Lo sé –fue la respuesta de ella-. No se lo he dicho a Draco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eso no lo sé –contestó la mujer joven-. Tuve el presentimiento de que no debía decirle nada…

-¿El sexto sentido femenino?-se burló Snape.

-Puede que sí –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Nadie que deba preocuparte –contestó Severus con sequedad sin siquiera molestarse en disimular la poca gracia que le hacía aquella conversación-. Pero no le cuentes nada de esto a Draco ¿entendido? Saber la verdad podría hacerle demasiado daño… y…

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Draco- se apresuró a interrumpirle ella.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo no?

Hermione rodó los ojos diciéndole en silencio que era algo más que evidente y juraría que Snape había sonreído levemente.

Draco entró en aquel momento y Severus aprovechó para levantarse y anunciar que tenía que irse. Ambos hombres salieron fuera de la casa y se miraron. Severus lo evaluó para asegurarse de que estaba bien y Draco lo miró como si esperase la confirmación de algo.

-Es una mujer fuerte –dijo simplemente Severus-. Entiendo que lo hayas hecho pero sabes que Potter…

-Me importa bastante poco lo que Potter vaya a hacer –interrumpió él-. Te lo dije por teléfono Severus, nada va a volver a hacerle daño a Hermione ¿entiendes?

Severus asintió y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió hacia su coche mientras Draco lo observaba desde el porche de la pequeña casa. Se maldijo internamente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad a Draco sobre su padre? Desestimó aquel pensamiento de la cabeza al pensar que tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Cissa estaba en su casa y eso no podía esperar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues por ahora esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que hayáis disfrutado de él.**

**Espero leer vuestros comentarios y palabras que me animan a seguir adelante escribiendo para gente tan agradable como vosotros :p**

**Un besito para todos y recordad: ser agradable es gratis, así que no seas avaro y se amable, todo el mundo merece respeto y consideración :D**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!!**


	24. No puedes huir del pasado

Capítulo 19

**Hola a todos!! Que tal??**

**Bueno, antes que nada, agradecer vuestros comentarios de apoyo. Quiero comentaros que mi recuperación va pasito a pasito, lenta pero progresiva.**

**Ahora mismo estoy en plenos exámenes de la universidad (los que estéis como yo ya sabéis como es esto, ¿verdad?) Pero pese a los exámenes, el trabajo y la recuperación lenta, estoy aquí para dejaros un capítulo más del fic. **

**Espero que os guste porque todo lo que escribo lo hago con cariño para vosotros y vuestro disfrute.**

**Nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 19. No puedes huir del pasado

Harry terminó de clavar las nuevas tablas de madera del porche de atrás justo cuando la moto de Sirius se escuchó rugir en la parte delantera de la casa. Sin soltar el martillo se puso de pie con una gran agilidad e ignorando los pasos de su padrino se encaminó hacia el otro lado del pequeño porche donde una pila de tablas le esperaban.

Sirius no tardó en aparecer en el marco recién puesto de la cocina; se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared mientras le miraba trabajar.

-A tu padre también le gustaba mantenerse ocupado cuando necesitaba pensar –dijo a modo de saludo-. De hecho, creo que casi construye una casa durantes las semanas previas a la petición de matrimonio –sonrió recordando lo nervioso que James se había mostrado aquellos días- ¿Te echo una mano?

-Déjalo Sirius, nunca se te ha dado bien eso de pensar –bromeó con él.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza divertido.

-Creo que él también dijo algo parecido –recordó pensativamente.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Los has visto?

Sirius asintió. No hacía falta que le especificara nada más.

-Es él, Sirius, es Voldemort. Esa niña ha dibujado el retrato de Voldemort y no hay manera de relacionarlo con esa casa ¡maldita sea! –soltó el martillo con fuerza y éste se estrelló en el suelo con un golpe seco amortiguado ligeramente por la frondosa hierba.

Permanecieron en silencio. Sirius sabía que no podía decir nada que ayudara a Harry con su frustración. Harry quería a Voldemort entre rejas. Y él también, no sólo por todo el daño que había causado, era algo personal y todos lo sabían. El daño que Tom Riddle había infligido a los Potter había sido demasiado para que los que conocían la historia pudieran pensar que Harry iba a olvidarse de todo.

Era injusto. Ambos lo sabían. No era algo de lo que hablaran pero era algo que estaba allí y de lo que todos los que conocieron a James y Lily eran concientes. Había sido injusto que Sirius y Remus hubieran pasado tanto tiempo con James y Lily y que Harry ni siquiera los hubiera podido conocer. La vida nunca era justa, era cierto; ellos dos lo sabían perfectamente. Habían visto de todo desde que habían ingresado en la Orden y por mucho que vieran siempre había algo más que les hacía estremecerse de asco y repugnancia hacia el ser humano capaz de cometer las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo. Pero Harry no se había merecido aquello y maldita sea si James o Lily lo hubieran merecido.

Ellos habían tenido el derecho de ver crecer a su hijo, el derecho de poder abrazarle, enseñarle a conducir, enseñarle que el fuego quemaba y que tuviera cuidado con el agua. Había visto en varias ocasiones cómo Harry miraba a las familias con niños no porque él también los deseara sino porque les envidiaba porque él no había podido tener aquello.

Era injusto. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

-Snape ha llamado esta mañana –dijo entonces cambiando de tema. Harry se lo agradeció con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabe algo de Malfoy?

-Está bien. Snape tiene la declaración de Hermione –Harry giró la cabeza en su dirección tan deprisa que Sirius casi tuvo la sensación de que había escuchado todos sus huesos crujir-. Malfoy no estuvo presente si es eso lo que te preocupa. No hay interferencias de ningún tipo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de Draco –dijo entonces el adulto. Harry le miró-. Sé que no te gusta oírlo Harry, pero hubieras destrozado a Hermione y no era el momento para ello.

Harry frunció el ceño, se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a su padrino.

-Lo sé, y yo hubiera hecho también lo mismo –replicó-. Pero maldito sea si alguna vez digo que he reconocido algo así.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –le aseguró Sirius con una media sonrisa-. ¿Vamos a la oficina o nos quedamos aquí?

-Me gustaría terminar el porche trasero –dijo Harry simplemente.

Sirius gruñó algo semejante a "eso me pasa por ofrecerme" mientras se quitaba la camiseta negra dejándola colgada en uno de los clavos que Harry había usado como percha; sin mediar palabra, cogió uno de los martillos y se dirigió hacia el montón de tablas dispuesto a ayudar.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que podía contar con su padrino para cualquier cosa… bueno, casi para cualquier cosa. El día que con quince años le había preguntado cómo se sabía si uno estaba enamorado, Sirius le había dado una conferencia sobre sexo. Por suerte para él, Remus lo había rescatado y después de sentarse con él le había explicado la diferencia entre sexo y amor. Sonrió. Sirius era Sirius. Y él se alegraba gratamente por ello.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry? –él le miró. Sirius sonrió-. James y Lily estarían orgullosos de ti. Yo al menos lo estoy –añadió guiñándole un ojo antes de disponerse a clavar la madera en su lugar.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Para él eso era más que suficiente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonrió al notar las caricias que él le dedicaba debajo del agua. Reclinada contra su pecho con las piernas extendidas igual que las de él, la espuma cubría lo necesario. Las manos de Draco eran fuertes y grandes y le acariciaban la cadera y la cintura con un ritmo lento, cadente, suave, posesivo.

-Para… -le reprendió sin estar demasiado segura de que eso fuera lo que quería.

En lugar de ello Draco presionó un leve beso en su cabeza.

-¿Tenemos que volver?

-Me temo que sí –dijo Draco sonriendo-. Potter querrá arrancarme la cabeza así que creo que al menos tengo que darle la oportunidad de que lo intente.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con él? –preguntó Hermione confusa-. Harry es…

-… un idiota –terminó él la frase. La chica le dio un codazo bajo el agua en el estómago y para su satisfacción, él emitió un gruñido de molestia, fingido, por supuesto.

-No, en serio… No he podido dejar de notar que en la Orden hay dos bandos…

-¿La luz y la oscuridad? –bromeó Draco.

-Hablo en serio, Draco.

-Eres muy curiosa ¿lo sabías? –Hermione se encogió de hombros y él jugó con el agua sobre el vientre de ella-. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Hermione se deshizo de aquel comentario moviendo la mano con un gesto vano.

-No soy un gato, así que no corro ningún peligro.

-Pues yo tengo unos arañazos en la espalda que me indican que sí eres una gatita… al menos en algunas situaciones… -susurró al oído de ella.

Hermione se estremeció y se sonrojó a partes iguales.

-Eso está mejor –observó él con aire crítico-. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, te pones muy mona.

-Primero un gato y ahora un mono… ¿algún animal más con el que quieras compararme? –preguntó bromeando y ligeramente molesta al mismo tiempo.

-No… pero se me ocurren otras cosas…-su mano se movió en la cadera de ella-… ¿te las enumero?

-Draco… para… ¿me vas a contar qué…

Él suspiró entre divertido y exasperado.

-Nunca te rindes ¿verdad? –la besó en la mejilla y suspiró cuando al intentar bajar sus labios por el cuello despejado y húmedo de Hermione, ella se removió para impedírselo.

-Si lo hiciera no sería yo –le dijo simplemente.

-Digamos que Potter, Black, Lupin, Tonks y los hermanos maravillas tienen sus propias ideas y mi padrino y mis amigos tenemos otras –se encogió de hombros con simpleza-. ¿Podemos volver ahora a lo que estábamos?

-Aún no –le contradijo ella dándole un golpecito en la mano cuando ésta empezó a subir hacia su pecho-. ¿Por qué tenéis diferentes ideas? Creía que el objetivo de la Orden era eliminar a los malos.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eliminar a los malos? –ella le sonrió cándidamente-. Ves demasiada televisión.

-No es cierto –arrugó la frente. Draco se asomó por el hueco de su cuello y la miró divertido-. Aunque te concedo que a lo mejor sí leo demasiados libros.

-Todos… todos buscamos eliminar a los malos –dijo burlón-, pero nos fallan la mecánica. Nosotros apostamos por una forma eficaz, Potter suele guiarse por las normas aunque a veces le gusta romperlas tanto como a nosotros, eso sí, siempre que haya algo personal implicado de por medio.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ginny y Blaise?

-Ellos hacen sus propias normas –se encogió de hombros-. Desde el primer día que se vieron saltaron chispas –recordó con una media sonrisa-. En una ocasión, después de una misión en Centro América en la que Blaise casi se había hecho matar por salvarla a ella y a otras cinco mujeres de una red de prostitución, le pregunté si valía la pena.

-¿Qué te contestó?

-No me contestó, al menos directamente. Se limitó a darme un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Casi me la desencaja… -añadió como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-¡Draco! –giró el cuello tan rápido que le dolió-. ¿Por qué iba a…

-Me hizo comprender que si Blaise estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a mí por Gin, es que sí merecía la pena… ¿y sabes qué? –ella negó volviendo a su posición inicial. Draco inclinó el cuello y acercó su boca hacia el oído de la chica-. Si la situación fuera diferente, yo le daría un puñetazo a Blaise.

Hermione sonrió y su rostro pareció iluminarse.

-Eres tan dulce… -dijo en un susurro.

-Yo no soy dulce, Granger –gruñó él sin evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-No importa –le besó la mano con la que estaba jugando-. Yo lo seré por los dos.

-¿En serio? –rió entre dientes. Se soltó de la mano de Hermione y sujetándola por la cintura y sin ningún tipo de dificultad le dio la vuelta de forma que ella quedó tumbada sobre su cuerpo desnudo-. ¿Y qué tengo que ser yo? –le preguntó-. ¿El fuerte?

Hermione negó.

-Sólo tienes que ser Draco. No importa como seas… sólo quiero que me protejas.

Un recuerdo cruzó la mente del agente. Pansy le había dicho algo similar una vez. Dos horas más tarde de haberle dicho "estoy tranquila porque sé que tú me protegerás siempre" había empezado la pesadilla que había finalizado con la muerte de la chica.

Hermione notó como los músculos de Draco se tensaban bajo sus manos, buscó la mirada de él y se sorprendió al encontrarla acerada, fría y distante; sin rastro del calor y la tranquilidad que habían estado allí hacía menos de un segundo.

-¿Draco? –tanteó- ¿He dicho algo que…

-No voy a poder protegerte siempre –le dijo con frialdad-. Será mejor que pienses en eso antes de decidir si quieres seguir con esto.

-¿Esto? –preguntó Hermione dolida.

Draco la ignoró; la apartó con suavidad pero firmemente y salió de la bañera atándose una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

-Esto… lo que sea que tengamos… aunque por supuesto, quizá sólo sea un capricho ¿no? La niñita que juega con el policía para que él la proteja y así poder odiarle cuando él no pueda cumplir su trabajo.

Hermione le miró confusa y dolida. Él sabía que sus palabras le habían hecho daño, pero habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón y ya no podía retirarlas. Sabía que estaba diciéndole a Hermione lo que nunca pudo decirle a Pansy. Esperaba que ella dijera algo, que reaccionara, ¡por todos los santos! Que incluso le gritara. Pero no esperaba el silencio… El silencio dolía más que cualquier otra cosa… podía significar que él tenía razón y que ella se había quedado sin saber qué decir al acertar de ese modo. No quería pensar en eso, no quería hacerlo.

-¿Nada que decir? Me lo imaginaba.

-No, Draco, espera, yo sólo…

Ni siquiera se giró para mirarla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del baño.

-No importa Granger, vístete y haz la maleta. Es hora de volver.

El agua hasta el momento cálida le pareció más fría que nunca. Se abrazó a sí misma, sentada dentro de la bañera, rodeada de agua y espuma, abrazando las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho mientras miraba la puerta por donde él se había marchado con la esperanza de que volviera. Pero no lo hizo.

-Sólo quiero que me protejas de mí misma… -murmuró entonces.

Nadie salvo ella misma la escuchó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estrelló la copa vacía contra la chimenea, el fuego al entrar en contacto con el poco licor que quedaba bramó y rugió elevándose hacia el interior de la misma. Voldemort no le prestó demasiada atención.

Sus ojos aún estaban en aquella arrugada carta, centelleando de odio y clamando venganza.

"Mi hermana ha muerto por tu culpa. Yo no voy a seguir sus pasos. Bellatrix siempre me decía que fuera diferente a ella y es lo que voy a hacer. Abandono tus filas, Voldemort. Y lo hago con pleno conocimiento de ello. Seré seguramente la primera persona que logre salir de aquí y viva para ello. Bella también me recomendaba que siempre tuviera un seguro. Tengo un disco en mi poder, el disco del ordenador de Chang, y el disco del ordenador central. Si yo muero o me ocurre algo, el disco llegará a las manos adecuadas."

Lucius entró en la habitación después de golpear suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Me ha llamado, señor?

-Narcisa ha abandonado la mansión… -dijo firme y si ningún tipo de preámbulo-; nadie sabe donde está y el localizador de su cadena parpadea desde mi habitación… el último lugar en el que estuvo –hizo un silencio esperando por si Lucius decía algo. No lo hizo- Hay que encontrarla. –añadió finalmente.

-Es una pequeña… contrariedad –manifestó Lucius asintiendo-. ¿Puedo hacer algo para solventarla?

-La verdad es que no me importaría en otra ocasión pero… con ella han desaparecido varios documentos importantes del ordenador central…

-¿Qué documentos?

-Documentos sobre la Orden, Chang nos los había enviado y en ellos revelaba información que Potter le había confiado bajo efectos de la droga… información necesaria para acabar con la Orden y con Potter por supuesto.

-¿No se está tomando esto como algo personal, señor?

La mirada de Riddle fue glacial e incluso Lucius sintió miedo ante ella. Por unos segundos se compadeció de todos aquellos que alguna vez hubieran visto y sentido esa mirada.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Potter, es personal. Ha matado a muchos de mis hombres y se está interponiendo entre lo que busco y yo –añadió.

Lucius le miró. Parecía estar en algún lugar lejano, a miles de kilómetros de aquella habitación oscura, a miles de kilómetros de aquella vieja casa. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y más aún, perdido en sus recuerdos. Era curioso como un hombre como aquel también parecía tener recuerdos.

Carraspeó ligeramente y Voldemort le miró como si aquellos segundos nunca hubiesen ocurrido.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, señor?

-Eres el último en entrar a mi servicio Lucius, pero siempre has demostrado ser leal si te saben… recompensar… -Lucius sonrió-… ¿una cifra de seis ceros sería suficiente?

-No soy tan bueno, señor –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Lucius aunque los dos sabían que sólo era falsa modestia.

Voldemort le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras que miraba la hoja de papel que aún mantenía aferrada en su puño.

-Encuéntrala… -arrugó el papel en su mano-… y elimínala.

Lucius asintió. Iba a disfrutar con ese encargo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una taza de chocolate apareció como por arte de magia en la mesa frente a él. Tonks le sonreía desde un lado de la silla.

-Parecías necesitarlo –dijo simplemente Tonks-. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-¿Tú te acuerdas del padre de Hermione? –preguntó de sopetón Remus.

Tonks parpadeó, negó y se sentó a su lado dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera.

-Era un hombre excepcional. Decidido, valiente, leal, dispuesto a todo por sus amigos. Decidido a cambiar el mundo para hacerlo mejor… No puedo contar las veces que Sirius, James, Snape o yo tuvimos que sacarlo de algún lío en el que se había metido –sonrió a medias.

-Hermione ha heredado bastantes cosas de él ¿no? –bromeó Tonks.

Remus no rió, pero sí sonrió con cierta complicidad y melancolía.

-Hermione aprendió a su lado a ser todo lo que es… pero no pudo heredarlo de su padre –Tonks le miró-. Nimfadora… Anthony no era el padre biológico de Hermione. Hermione fue adoptada.

-No entiendo qué…

-Hermione ha pedido una caja o algo así, parece que era lo que iba buscando a su piso y no encontró, le ha pedido a su madre que la busque y se la envíe… Anthony… Anthony siempre hablaba de que su hija tenía una caja de madera en la que metía todos sus secretos y dijo que algún día Hermione se llevaría una sorpresa y descubriría ella misma quien era –sonrió-. Solíamos bromear acerca de que no tuviera el valor para decírselo él mismo. Anthony siempre contestaba que no era falta de valor, sino simplemente que quizá no llegaría a poder hacerlo.

-Sinceramente Remus, no entiendo donde quieres ir a parar –le confesó Tonks.

-Anthony me rebeló una cosa –le explicó él con paciencia-. De alguna forma, Hermione y Tom Riddle están unidos –Tonks abrió la boca para protestar pero Remus no le dejó-. No sé cómo, ni qué es lo que les une… Anthony sólo dijo que esperaba que Hermione le perdonara cuando descubriera la conexión que tenia con Voldemort.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Tonks se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad y rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que sea lo que sea, Malfoy está con ella –dijo con tranquilidad.

Remus la besó en la frente. Adoraba el modo en que aquella mujer era capaz de tranquilizarle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La miró satisfecho. El viaje había seguido silencioso pero lejos de ser un silencio tenso se había convertido en un silencio agradable.

_(flashback)_

_Estaba siendo un largo viaje. Muy largo y silencioso. Draco se había insultado a sí mismo mentalmente cuando al encender el motor ella se había desplazado lo más lejos posible de él, pegándose a la puerta y dejando un gran hueco entre los dos. No había sido la primera indicación de que estaba enfadada, por supuesto._

_Había empezado cuando ella había rechazado su gesto para ayudarla con el equipaje. Hermione había trastabillado cuatro veces con la maleta, una tropezando con la alfombra, dos con el quicio de la puerta y una cuarta vez con las escaleras del pequeño porche, desde donde había arrastrado literalmente la maleta hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba el coche. Había ignorado la mano estirada de Draco y había metido ella misma la maleta en el maletero agradeciendo tener pocas cosas. Antes de que Draco pudiera cerrar el maletero y abrirle la puerta del copiloto como era su costumbre, Hermione ya se había metido en el coche y se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad con la mirada al frente._

_Tenía que disculparse con ella pero maldito fuera si sabía cómo hacerlo. La había herido, lo sabía porque había dicho todo aquello con la intención de herirla. Había sabido hacerlo y ahora no sabía como disculparse. De hecho, si alguien le hubiera dicho a él lo que él le había dicho a Hermione y luego hubiera intentado disculparse, Draco le hubiera dado una patada en el trasero._

_Y eso era precisamente lo que Hermione estaba haciendo, sólo que lo hacía en silencio. En un maldito silencio que se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Miró el reloj de la guantera. Aún les quedaban cinco horas de viaje. No iba a aguantar cinco horas con Hermione en aquel estado._

_-Si tienes frío puedo subir la capota –ofreció Draco._

_-No, gracias, estoy bien._

_Draco la subió de todos modos. Empezaba a hacerse de noche y parecía que iba a llover, no quería que ella se mojara._

_-El coche es mejor que la moto ¿verdad?_

_-No está mal –dijo ella._

_Draco controló su respiración y apretó las manos en el volante._

_-¿Sigues enfadada? –intentó sin demasiado éxito que con sus anteriores preguntas._

_-No estoy enfadada… -protestó Hermione fría-… estoy dolida._

_Draco no se hubiera sentido peor si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Dolida era peor que enfadada. El enfado se pasaba, el dolor seguía ahí._

_-Estoy intentando disculparme –dijo Draco entonces._

_-¿Has hecho algo malo? –preguntó ella inocente. Draco no tuvo tiempo de contestar-. ¿Has dicho algo que no sintieras? No ¿verdad? Entonces no tienes que disculparte. Y baja la velocidad, vas demasiado deprisa –añadió echando un vistazo hacia el velocímetro._

_-Maldita sea Hermione… ¿vas a dejarme hablar o tengo que amordazarte para ello?_

_-No, simplemente puedes desaparecer mientras intento saber qué te pasa –dijo ella resentida recordando que eso era lo que había hecho en el cuarto de baño._

_Draco maldijo, miró por el retrovisor, se desvió de la carretera y aparcó junto a un camino de tierra dando un frenazo brusco. Hermione se giró para encararle._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que me disculpe y tú aceptes las disculpas, ¿entiendes?_

_- De acuerdo, las acepto, ahora ¿podemos seguir? _

_Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione ni siquiera se dignó a responder esa mirada. Enfadado consigo mismo Draco golpeó el volante con un fuerte golpe seco. Hermione se sobresaltó y una sombra de temor atravesó sus ojos mientras le miraban. Draco se dio cuenta de eso. Había visto a demasiadas víctimas de agresiones como para no darse cuenta de esa reacción._

_-Hermione… -dijo suavemente-… no voy a hacerte daño…_

_-Ya lo has hecho Draco –le contestó ella ligeramente temblorosa-. ¿Podemos irnos?_

_-No, no podemos –replicó Draco-. Creo que tenemos que hablar y dado que cada vez que hay una cama cerca tengo la tentación de llevarte hasta ella quizá sea mejor que hablemos aquí –añadió con cierto sarcasmo._

_-Eres tú quien no ha querido hablar y te has largado dejándome sola –le reprochó ella._

_-Has dicho algo que me ha hecho recordar… -intentó explicarle a ella._

_Hermione retrocedió aún más._

_-Necesito salir a estirar las piernas –anunció entonces necesitando salir del coche para escapar de él. Se quitó con manos temblorosas el cinturón y antes de que él pudiera detenerla, Hermione ya había salido del coche._

_Draco maldijo entre dientes, soltó su cinturón, se ajustó la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón y salió del coche buscándola._

_-No seas idiota Hermione, vuelve al coche. No te tocaré ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que tenerme miedo… -ella le miró-. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo has temblado?_

_-Hace frío –se defendió ella._

_-Estamos a veinticinco grados, no hace frío –le replicó él. _

_Hermione no le contestó y el agente decidió cambiar de estrategia. Encogiéndose de hombros se acercó hasta ella rodeando el coche y la abrazó con suavidad pero firmeza._

_-Suéltame –pidió ella con voz fría._

_Pero Draco no le hizo caso, al contrario. La abrazó más fuerte._

_-Has dicho que tenías frío… -le recordó entre divertido y enfadado consigo mismo._

_-¿Y por qué debería preocuparte lo que una niñita tenga o deje de tener?_

_A pesar de sus palabras frías, se dejó abrazar. Draco quiso pensar que era porque no quería soltarse más que por el hecho de que la tenía tan fuertemente abrazada que su intento por librarse de él había sido infructuoso. La escuchó suspirar y relajarse ligeramente._

_-Lo siento –se disculpó Draco en un susurro-. Dios, Hermione… hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí… -la besó suavemente en la cabeza-. Y otras tantas que ni siquiera yo mismo sé._

_-Y no las voy a saber a menos que tú me las digas –le replicó Hermione desde su pecho donde tenía la frente apoyada-. Maldita sea Draco, lo sabes todo de mí pero cuando intento averiguar algo de ti elevas un muro a tu alrededor y no me dejas acercarme siquiera._

_-Lo sé… No es la primera vez que lo hago ¿verdad?_

_-No, no lo es._

_Ambos recordaron cuando él había cambiado de tema cuando ella le había preguntado por las cicatrices de su espalda. Draco suspiró._

_-Me dijiste que te protegiera… -susurró Draco-… eso me trajo recuerdos desagradables. La última persona que me dijo algo similar… murió. No quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo –dijo con voz áspera._

_-Siempre me ha dado miedo enamorarme… desde lo de Mark… -suspiró-… me prometí a mí misma no volver a enamorarme de nadie y entonces tú… No importa… cuando te pedí que me protegieras… me refería a mí. –Draco la separó del pecho y la miró con suavidad._

_-Te diré lo que haremos… -le ofreció-… te dejaré en el piso de Ginny y me acercaré a la Orden para saber si el agente que envié a la oficina de correos recogió tu caja –ella le miró interrogante-, no puedes enterarte de todas las llamadas que hago –le dijo simplemente. Después ambos nos sentaremos a hablar de algunas cosas ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hermione asintió._

_-Bien –Draco la besó en la frente-. Después de todo, no puedes huir del pasado ¿verdad?_

_-No, no se puede –corroboró Hermione._

_(fin flashback)_

Estaban llegando, quizá debería despertarla… Hermione se había quedado dormida y para satisfacción de Draco, la chica sonreía. El policía sonrió mientras cambiada de carril. Tenía la certeza de que la protegería siempre de cualquier cosa, incluso de sí misma, significara eso lo que fuera que significara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcisa se movió nerviosa. Severus le había asegurado que allí estaría bien, que estaría protegida, que no iba a ocurrirle nada durante los veinte minutos que él iba a estar fuera comprando un par de cosas. Pero pese a eso, no podía evitar seguir nerviosa.

Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo en cualquier momento y no le gustaba estar en un lugar desconocido con ese presagio corriendo por las venas. Había estado mucho tiempo al servicio de Voldemort para saber que esos presentimientos son reales, que cuando los tenía era porque algo malo iba a ocurrir, algo inesperado a veces, de acuerdo, pero era algo malo en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

A pesar de estar vestida con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande, se sentía más desnuda que nunca. No llevaba ningún tipo de arma. Resultaba irónico que no sintiera la necesidad de tener una en aquellos momentos en que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido cuando durante años estando al servicio de Voldemort siempre había llevado armas a todas partes.

Bellatrix le había enseñado a esconder cuchillos en el interior de las botas, pistolas de pequeño tamaño en el hueco que los pantalones formaban en la espalda, incluso había aprendido a que una simple lima de uñas podía convertirse en un arma mortal clavada con la suficiente fuerza y en el lugar adecuado además de llevar siempre las uñas pintadas de un negro oscuro bajo las cuales se escondían diminutos granos de polvo que no era otra cosa que droga. Sonrió a medias… Sí… Era extraño que se sintiera más protegida en un lugar desconocido que en un lugar donde había vivido prácticamente toda su vida.

Se puso alerta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. En un gesto instintivo adquirido durante años se apoyó en la pared con la intención de pasar desapercibida. Bastante probable teniendo en cuenta que la ropa que llevaba era del mismo color que las paredes de la sala, negras.

-¿Cisa?

Severus anunció su llegada antes de que la puerta terminara de abrirse y la mujer lo agradeció en silencio. Severus sabía como se sentía, o al menos lo había imaginado ya que se había anunciado con adelanto.

-En el salón –dijo ella con voz clara.

Severus se aproximó a ella sin sonreír, a Narcisa no le importó, acostumbrada como estaba a verle con su rostro serio se habría asustado si lo hubiera visto sonreír porque eso podría haber significado cualquier cosa.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó examinándola. Frunció el ceño-. Debí pensar en la ropa… lo siento.

-No, está bien –le contradijo Narcisa-. Puedo usar tu camisa como vestido simplemente anudando un cinturón –añadió divertida y sarcástica.

-Draco ha debido heredar tu sarcasmo –le dijo él sonriendo cínicamente.

-¿Sí? Bueno, no es algo que yo pueda asegurar…

Snape la miró. Estaba nerviosa. No le sorprendía; seguramente él también lo estaría de encontrarse en la situación de Narcisa.

-¿Has escondido el disco? –le preguntó en un cambio de tema mientras se acercaba al mueble bar y se servía una copa de whisky sirviendo otra para Narcisa con un poco de hielo.

-Está en la esquina inferior derecha de tu colchón –le comunicó Narcisa-. Severus…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió Snape-. Pero si te hubieras quedado habrías acabado muerta Cisa.

Ambos lo sabían, pero eso no hacía que la mujer se sintiera más tranquila.

-Nadie sale de la organización de Voldemort y lo puede contar –dijo Narcisa con una serenidad que en realidad no sentía.

-Te prometo que no va a pasarte nada Cisa. Lo juré hace mucho tiempo y seguiré manteniendo mi promesa ¿de acuerdo? Draco y tú sois la familia que nunca tuve… a ninguno de los dos os pasará nada mientras yo siga vivo.

Ella titubeó ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirle a Draco quién es su padre –dijo Narcisa.

-¿Y si antes le dices quien es su madre? –preguntó Severus con su característica burla en el tono de voz.

La mirada azul de Narcisa se mostró temblorosa cuando la dirigió a Severus. El hombre no perdió la calma. Hablar con Cisa en aquel estado era como hablar con un animal asustadizo y de hecho, los ojos de la mujer parecían tan sorprendidos y asustados como los de un ciervo sorprendido por los focos de un coche.

-No puedo hacer eso Severus… -sonrió con tristeza-. Lo abandoné, sufrió por mi culpa, me deshice de él… No puedo considerarme su madre porque no he hecho nada para criarle ni para ayudarle.

-Le diste la vida, Cisa.

-Pero no me quedé para ver qué hacía con ella.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, Severus se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza y con cierta rigidez que denotaba la poca experiencia que tenía dando abrazos y demostrando sentimientos.

-Si le dices que he hecho esto a alguien lo negaré incluso bajo tortura.

Le agradó escuchar la risa de Narcisa. Siempre le había agradado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El amiente estaba cargado. En un gesto instintivo provocado por todos los años que llevaba trabajando en aquello, los ojos verdes de Harry se movían controlando todo el lugar. Cada gesto era controlado, cada ademán, cada mirada, cada risa… Todo pasaba por el filtro de la mirada del policía pese a que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hace?

Harry levantó la mirada de la cerveza que tenía delante. Nott le sonrió antes de sentarse en el taburete de su derecha haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que le trajese otra cerveza a él.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en la improvisada pista de baile donde Sirius parecía bastante entretenido con dos morenas espectaculares que competían por atraer la atención del policía.

-Encanto Black –se limitó a decir Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, en serio, ¿cómo lo hace? –bebió de su cerveza-. Yo hace más de tres meses que no consigo una cita en condiciones.

-A mí no me mires –bromeó Harry-. Te recuerdo que he estado a punto de casarme con una mujer que además de espiar para Voldemort y ser hija de uno de los mafiosos más importantes de China, ha estado sacándome información mientras me drogaba –elevó su botella al aire en un brindis silencioso y dio un pequeño trago mientras Nott sonreía con una mueca irónica.

Harry miró el reloj.

-¿Has terminado ahora?

-En realidad no. Me quedaban un par de informes por archivar y Connor se ha ofrecido a hacerlo por mí.

Connor. Algo le hizo reaccionar ante aquel nombre. No recordaba haber visto el nombre de Connor en la lista de los miembros de la Orden que tenían guardia aquella noche. ¿Qué diablos hacía en la Orden? No era precisamente de los agentes más aplicados, más bien al contrario, era de los primeros que salían cuando su turno de acababa. Algo le decía que algo estaba pasando allí.

-¿Connor? –frunció el ceño.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba en la oficina –se limitó a decir. Harry no contestó-. No es la primera vez que no de nosotros se encarga de archivar….

-No, no, tranquilo, no es eso lo que me preocupa –le sonrió-. ¿Qué hacía Connor en la oficina?

-Le mandaron a la oficina de correos a buscar un paquete, lo estaba dejando en la Orden cuando me crucé con él y… ¿dónde vas?

Harry ya se había levantado.

-Connor no estaba de servicio hoy –dijo simplemente mientras pagaba las consumiciones-. ¿Qué paquete era? –se giró hacia a pista de baile - ¡Sirius!

-Creo que era la caja que Hermione había pedido –Nott ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.

-Maldita sea… ¡Sirius, nos vamos!

Dispuesto a protestar, Sirius se dio la vuelta. Al mirar los ojos de Harry supo que algo pasaba. Se despidió de las morenas con un guiño de ojo y siguió a Nott y a su ahijado. Al parecer, su turno acababa de empezar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus suspiró cuando escuchó las llaves en la entrada. Tenía que ser Draco. Él era la única persona que tenía llave de su casa porque era la única persona en quien confiaba para entregársela. Narcisa ahogó un grito detrás de la mano que cubrió su boca y miró asustada a Severus. El hombre conservó la calma como siempre y encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente esperó a que los pasos del joven agente atravesaran el vestíbulo y subieran los dos escalones que separaban el recibidor del resto de la casa.

A su lado Narcisa lo miró, nerviosa. Severus ignoró la mirada de ella y fijó su vista en la entrada del salón esperando la aparición de Draco. La tensión era tan espesa que podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo con la facilidad de cortar mantequilla.

Draco apareció en la entrada. Su ceño se frunció. Sus ojos volaron del rostro de la mujer a los ojos de Severus indicándole que la había reconocido como una vasalla de Voldemort. Narcisa cerró los ojos esperando la explosión. Severus le sostuvo la mirada a su ahijado. Ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno se movió.

-Draco, te presento a Narcisa –suspiró-, ella es tu madre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y ya sabéis, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, ok?**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!**


	25. Atrapada la rata, le seguirá el gato

Capítulo 20

**Hola a todo el mundo. Que tal? Sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización y pido sinceramente disculpas por ello. ¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido como si estuviérais solos sin ganas de hacer nada más que meteros en la cama, taparos con las sábanas y fingir que no existís? Pues eso me ha pasado a mí. Por motivos personales que ahora no vienen al caso he estado un poco decaída, bastante, realmente. Y aunque me ponía delante del ordenador con la intención de escribir y subir algo de este fic o del otro (Magia pura) siempre dejaba la hoja en blanco con el puntero parpadeando, demasiado sumida en mis problemas para poder escribir nada.**

**Todo el mundo tiene derecho a pasar una mala temporada ¿no? Pues esta es la mía. Finalmente he conseguido escribir algo pero creo que delata mi estado anímico bastante deprimido en estos momentos.**

**Os pido que tengáis paciencia ¿de acuerdo? Muchos me habéis preguntado si había dejado los fics a medias: No. Nunca dejo un fic a medias. Jamás. Yo los empiezo, los creo, los adentro en un mundo propio donde los personajes interactúan por sus propios medios, cobran vida y hablan. No podría abandonarles aunque quisiera hacerlo (ellos no me dejarían :D)**

**Sólo os pido un poquito de paciencia hasta que mi estado de ánimo vuelva a ser el de siempre y pueda volver a escribir un capítulo cada semana ok? **

**Ahora os dejo con un besito muy fuerte y el deseo de que os guste este capítulo.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 20. Atrapada la rata, le seguirá el gato

Fue la voz de él lo que rompió el tenso silencio que la partida abrupta de Draco había creado en el pequeño salón.

-Bueno, parece que no se lo ha tomado del todo mal.

Narcisa miró al hombre que parecía tranquilo mientras éste iba al mueble bar y se servía una generosa ración de bourbon. Sólo el modo en que lo bebió, rápido y casi sin respirar, le indicó que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

-Le has dicho que soy su madre –aún estaba incrédula ante aquella afirmación.

Había visto la sorpresa en los ojos de su hijo cuando había encontrado una mujer en la casa de Severus; había visto su confusión y su pregunta muda cuando había arqueado ambas cejas en dirección a Severus. Y después de que éste hablara había visto el miedo, la ira y la rabia en sus ojos grises. No había podido decirle nada ni hacer nada salvo quedarse quieta mirando como se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar tan en silencio como había entrado, un silencio roto sólo por el ruido de la puerta.

-Bueno, lo eres –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Maldita sea Severus, le has dicho que soy su madre!

Severus permaneció tranquilo. Se habría asustado si no hubiera visto a Narcisa explotar de aquel modo. Siempre había sido muy impulsiva, sobre todo cuando las cosas no salían como ella deseaba.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera Narcisa?

-¡No lo sé! –exasperada, cansada y furiosa se dejó caer en el sofá mientras enterraba el rostro entre las manos-. ¿No podías… no podías mentir por una vez en la vida? –le preguntó-. ¿No podías esperar un poco a que…

-No voy a engañarle –aseguró Severus-. Se enfadará conmigo, me apuntará con su pistola, gritará y quizá enloquezca pero no voy a mentirle. Ya sufrió bastante siendo niño y Draco no se lo merece.

Tan pronto hubo dicho aquello, Severus se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Aquellas palabras implicaba que Draco había sufrido por su culpa y la mirada atormentada de Narcisa no hizo nada más que consolidar esos pensamientos. Suspiró pesadamente siendo consciente de que esa mujer siempre había conseguido algo que el resto de personas nunca había logrado: que se sintiera un hombre y no sólo un agente secreto de la Orden.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y ante la reticencia de Narcisa la tomó de las manos para asegurarse de que ella le miraba. Le acarició el dorso de la mano y los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en su rostro. Snape sonrió. Ambos habían reconocido ese gesto de simplicidad y tranquilidad que siempre les había unido. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suave y baja y la mujer se lo agradeció.

-Estará bien Narcisa. Draco es fuerte, en cuanto comprenda que…

-¡Maldita sea Severus, él no eres tú! –le gritó Narcisa entonces. La mirada del hombre se agudizó y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que formaron un línea negra y oscura, peligrosa-. ¡Tu padre te abandonó cuando eras pequeño y conseguiste salir adelante forjándote como un hombre duro que parece de granito, pero al menos tenías a tu madre!

-Sí, una madre que me golpeaba en cuanto podía –replicó Snape-. Estoy seguro de que ha sido mucho mejor que no tenerla –añadió con sarcasmo-. Narcisa, Draco no es el bebé que abandonaste en aquel orfanato, ha crecido y es un hombre que tiene derecho a saber la verdad de las cosas.

-¿También vas a decirle quién es su padre?

-No hará falta. Con que vea una fotografía de Lucius será suficiente –se encogió de hombros-. Sumará dos y dos.

-Me odia ¿verdad? –enterró la cara entre las manos-. Esto es genial. Mi hermana ha muerto por culpa de un jodido bastardo que seguramente ya ha puesto precio a mi cabeza por haber escapado de sus maquinaciones, el hombre por el que una vez sentí algo y me violó es el padre de un hijo que ni siquiera soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo… Sí, esto es sencillamente genial.

Severus se sentó a su lado y tironeó de la mano de ella hasta lograr en un movimiento ágil y simple que ella se sentara en su regazo. Allí, como si fuera una niña pequeña, la acunó contra su propio cuerpo, dándole el calor y la complicidad que ella necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Le acarició tiernamente la espalda y el cabello y permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que los silenciosos temblores de ella desaparecieron.

-Todo va a ir bien Cissa, te lo prometo. Todo estará bien.

Narcisa no dijo nada pero él sintió como la cabeza de ella se movía de forma afirmativa. Quizá ella le creía y quizá simplemente era que necesitaba creerle. De todas formas aún no estaba preparada para saber cual de las dos opciones le parecía mejor. Quizá nunca lo estuviera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El agente que vigilaba el acceso de la Orden aquella noche miró como las tres figuras pasaban precipitadamente por su lado con el tiempo justo para enseñar su identificación; no sería necesario ya que Olerson les conocía perfectamente, pero era algo que hacían ya de forma automática. Sirius Black se limitó a pasar junto a su ahijado y a Nott mirándole con una sonrisa. Olerson no se inmutó: Black parecía seguir sus propias normas y no era algo que molestase a nadie y eso le incluía a él.

Ignorando completamente el montacargas que los llevaría a la zona inferior de las oficinas de la Orden donde solían guardarse los archivos, las pruebas y demás, Harry encabezaba la carrera hacia las escaleras sabiendo perfectamente que con la velocidad que tenían los tres serían mucho más rápidos bajando por allí. Bajaron los escalones de tres en tres, sin detenerse a tomar aliento y cuando llegaron a las plantas inferiores Harry abrió la puerta de forma exigente.

Todo estaba silencioso pero aún así había algo que estaba fuera de sitio. El guardia de los archivos no estaba en su puesto. Repasó su lista mentalmente. Julie Sword jamás dejaría su puesto de trabajo y mucho menos si era una guardia nocturna. Alguien la había sacado de su puesto y seguramente bajo una muy buena excusa, Julie no era de las que se dejaban engañar fácilmente.

Levantó la mano con el puño cerrado para indicar a los dos hombres que le seguían que se detuviesen y se quedasen en silencio. Alzó la cabeza y respiró el aire. Pocas personas habían visto a Harry Potter guiarse por sus instintos. Era extraño el modo en que lograba hacerlo. Lo llamaban el Buscador, el Rastreador. Realmente tenía sentido que lo hicieran. Durante sus primeros pasos en la Orden había demostrado que su intuición nunca fallaba y que si las pruebas apuntaban hacia Europa y su instinto hacia América, el sospechoso estaría en América sin ninguna duda. Después de las cuatro primeras veces que él había acertado con sus palabras habían dejado de reírse de él y habían empezado a tomarle en serio llamándolo el Buscador.

Hizo una señal a Sirius y Nott. El almacén de pruebas estaba al otro lado del lugar, tras una verja de acero a la que sólo se podía pasar con la banda magnética y la revisión escáner del ojo de algún miembro de la Orden. Los dos le siguieron. Nott había sacado su pistola de la cintura donde la llevaba guardada, Sirius simplemente caminaba atento, una mano en el bolsillo donde la navaja suiza de la que siempre presumía descansaba.

El reflejo del cabello rubio de Julie hizo que Harry se detuviera tras una de las columnas de acero que formaban una hilera llena de cajas con archivos y pruebas. Se agachó a su lado y palpó el pulso de la mujer. Estaba viva. Ella abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando los ojos de Harry le dijeron en silencio que no lo hiciera. Julie asintió. Levantó una mano y un dedo. Señaló las puertas del almacén y dirigió su mano hacia su propia placa.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y colocándose tan cerca de la mujer que casi podían compartir el mismo aliento, sus labios se dirigieron hacia su oreja en un susurro tan leve que Julie apenas lo escuchó. "Connor". No era una pregunta, los dos lo sabían. Julie asintió a desgana, seguramente enfadada consigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida para dejarse engañar. Harry le sonrió indicándole que estaba bien y luego le golpeó el hombro ligeramente para asegurarse de que ella entendía que debía quedarse allí. La mujer arrugó el ceño pero asintió en señal de conformidad.

Nott se adelantó y pasó su propia tarjeta por la ranura después de fijar su ojo en el lugar adecuado para proceder a un escáner ocular. Sirius sujetó la verja de hierro mientras le lanzaba a Harry una mirada de "ya te dije que debías arreglar esto para que no hiciera tanto ruido". Por toda respuesta Harry le pasó una caja de cartón lo suficientemente llena para que hiciera presión y mantuviese la puerta abierta. Luego los tres entraron en le almacén.

-Una caja… -Connor hablaba entre susurros lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia la caja en cuestión mientras sostenía el teléfono entre el oído y el hombro intentando que no se cayese-. No, no he conseguido abrirla… no tiene ningún cierre, ni candado ni siquiera un código de letras… ¡No puedo usar explosivos con una caja tan pequeña! Bien, sí… no, soy el primero en verla y seré el primero en saber qué hay ahí dentro… Bien, te llamo en cuanto tenga algo nuevo… Adiós.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de colgar el teléfono cuando las manos de Sirius lo alzaron a veinte centímetros del suelo y lo empujaron contra la pared del fondo haciendo que tropezase y se diese un buen golpe. Los ojos de Connor se nublaron visiblemente hasta ser consciente de los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Connor?!

Harry le hizo una señal a Nott que se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta en un gesto distraído aunque Connor sabía perfectamente que los reflejos de Nott eran envidiables y que si intentaba acercarse siquiera a la puerta tendría una desagradable sorpresa. Fue el mismo Harry Potter quien apartó a Sirius de él y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo, literalmente, arrastró hacia una de las sillas y mesas que había en el cuarto donde lo obligó a sentarse antes de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia y sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, precisamente junto a la caja y al teléfono que Connor había abandonado de forma obligatoria.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –la voz de Sirius sonaba deliciosamente divertida aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos grises y Connor supo en ese instante que estaba metido en problemas. En serios problemas.

Nadie se enfrentaba a Black y salía indemne. Mucho menos a Potter. Y cuando ambos estaban juntos eran como un muro de franqueza y habilidad inquebrantable tal y como muchos de los delincuentes habían podido comprobar en sus propias carnes. La paciencia de Potter era compensada con la sonrisa irónica de Sirius y la mirada de advertencia de Black sólo podía competir con la frialdad de los ojos verdes de Harry. Connor había presenciado interrogatorios hechos entre los dos y tenía que admitir que muchas de esas veces había temblado sólo al ver a padrino y ahijado mirarse, como si de alguna forma, fueran capaces de comunicarse con una simple mirada.

-Por favor –pidió Harry sonriendo con cinismo y clavando la mirada en Connor. Levantó cuatro dedos de su mano y cuando habló su voz era fría e impersonal, nada que ver con el tono suave que empleaba para hablar con sus amigos-. ¿Qué hacías aquí? –bajó un dedo-. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para Smith? –bajó un segundo dedo-. ¿Qué tenías que hacer? –un tercer dedo se refugió en la palma de la mano-. ¿Por qué demonios has traicionado la confianza que la Orden y yo mismo depositamos en ti?

Esa parecía ser la pregunta que más le había dolido. Nott carraspeó ligeramente y cuando Harry le miró el hombre señaló la puerta con una ligera inclinación del mentón.

-Oh, sí, a Nott no le gusta que golpeen a las mujeres, ya sabes, así que tendrás que responderle a él qué pasó con Julie –sonrió fríamente-. Por cierto, ya sabes que aquí abajo no hay cámaras ¿verdad? –añadió como si fuese una cosa sin importancia.

Sirius sonrió y Connor tragó saliva. No le gustaba aquello. En absoluto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró el reloj. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a seguir. Se había levantado viento pero parecía que no lo notaba. El lugar estaba silencioso y salvo por los pasos que se escuchaban contra el asfalto o los tacones de los zapatos de mujer que se oían entre los susurros de los pocos que pasaban por allí, sólo el silencio era algo digno de ser mencionado.

Draco seguía en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición, con los pensamientos puestos en el mismo lugar. Las palabras de Severus daban vueltas en su cabeza y se hacían eco a sí mismas una y otra vez. Sólo había echado un rápido vistazo a la mujer que se retorcía las manos nerviosas. Su madre. Aquella mujer rubia, esbelta y de ojos claros era su madre. ¿Ojos azules o grises? No se había fijado. No había querido hacerlo.

Sonrió a medias. Siempre había sabido que el tacto y la sutileza no era el rasgo más característico de Severus, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta era sentirlo en primera persona.

Dio otro trago a la botella de tequila que había comprado. Cualquiera que pasara por allí podría juzgarle como un borracho por la botella, los ojos enrojecidos, el rostro contraído y el cabello desordenado de tantas veces que había pasado la mano por su cabeza.

No le importaba. Su cabeza nunca había estado más despejada y serena de lo que estaba en aquellos momentos. Su madre. Esa mujer era su madre. Se habría mostrado escéptico ante cualquiera que hubiera hecho una declaración semejante pero no ante Severus. Su padrino nunca le mentiría. Habían hecho un pacto hacía años. La verdad entre ellos era un bálsamo para los dos.

Severus podría decirle que el mismísimo infierno existía y él le creería, como igualmente le creería si le dijera que el cielo es rojo en lugar de azul. No había nada más que verdad entre los dos y ambos lo sabían. Durante una misión una bala de metralla había alcanzado a Draco en el hombro. Lo movió al recordar lo cerca que había estado de perder el brazo por aquella estúpida bala. El médico le dijo que se recuperaría pronto, Blaise y Nott intentaron decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero cuando Severus le había dicho con tono impersonal que podía perder el brazo por ser tan tempestuoso y Nott y Blaise le habían mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco, él había reído. Siempre podía contar con Severus para saber la verdad.

Sabía que no le había mentido. Nunca le había mentido, al menos en las cosas importantes. Desde el día en que lo rescató del orfanato había existido entre los dos un vínculo especial. Porque Snape no le había sacado de allí, le había rescatado del infierno en el que le habían encerrado porque su madre le había abandonado.

Aquello había sido el orfanato para él, un verdadero infierno donde la ley del más fuerte era lo único que prevalecía. Había aprendido pronto a mostrarse callado y a guardarse sus comentarios y opiniones para sí mismo; había aprendido a mantener la mirada indiferente y a no mostrar sus sentimientos de modo que la gente no pudiera saber si lo que ocurría a su alrededor le hacía feliz, furioso o indiferente. Lo sabía todo sobre ocultar sus sentimientos, sus palabras y sus acciones. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido y cuando no había sido suficiente con eso había aprendido a defenderse empleando trucos barriobajeros y sucios que le habían ahorrado más de una paliza cuando se apagaban las luces en los dormitorios después de la medianoche.

Dio un trago más de la botella. Su espalda aún ardía y Draco podía jurar que casi sabía el lugar exacto de todos los golpes que le habían dado en el orfanato antes de que Severus lograra sacarlo de allí. Recordaba los cuartos oscuros, la humedad, las palabras bruscas y severas, los golpes y los castigos. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Severus había logrado sacarle de aquel lugar y él, siendo sólo un niño, les había prometido a sus amigos que un día él les ayudaría también. Theodore y Blaise le habían esperado durante años y el día en que cumplieron los dieciocho y los expulsaron de aquel lugar, Draco estaba en la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el cabello rubio desordenado, el abrigo negro cubriéndole completamente. Les había mirado de arriba abajo asegurándose de que los dos estaban bien. No habían dicho una palabra. No lo necesitaban. Los tres se sabían cómplices de un secreto que les uniría para siempre pues el dolor que habían soportado entre aquellas paredes sería un peso que siempre arrastrarían y que sólo compartirían entre ellos, entre los que también lo habían soportado.

Blaise y Nott no habían tenido más opción que aquella. Eran huérfanos. Sus padres habían muerto bien por accidente bien a manos de alguien. No tenían parientes. No tenían amigos. No tenían a nadie más que a sí mismos. Por eso habían ido al orfanato.

Pero él no. A él le habían abandonado como se abandona a un animal que ya no se quiere. Su madre la había abandonado a las puertas del mismo infierno y ahora, casi treinta años más tarde aparecía de repente. ¿Qué esperaba? Dio un trago a la botella ¿Un beso y un "hola mamá, ¿qué tal estás?"? Ni siquiera él era tan cínico para esperar una cosa así y mucho menos para hacerla.

Había visto la incredulidad en los ojos de la mujer al ser presentada de semejante forma y había visto la esperanza chispear en los ojos de Severus un segundo antes de que volvieran a mostrarse fríos y distantes. ¿Era eso lo que Severus quería? Movió la cabeza. No podía ser que su padrino le pidiese que la perdonase ¿verdad? Él mejor que nadie sabía que no odiaba a aquella mujer pero que tampoco la quería a su lado, simplemente le era indiferente. Severus sabía eso como sabía exactamente el número de cicatrices que había en su espalda y sin embargo, cuando le había mirado había creído que el hombre le pedía en silencio que aceptara su decisión, que aceptara a la mujer.

Draco suspiró y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Quizá se lo debía a Severus. No a Narcissa. No a su madre… Incluso la misma palabra hacía que sonara repugnante en su cabeza. A esa mujer no le debía nada más que la cortesía propia dedicaba a los desconocidos, pero a Severus le debía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer ante nadie.

Suspiró. La trataría con cortesía pero nada más. No quería tener nada que ver con Narcissa Black ni con nada de lo que la rodeara.

Miró el reloj de nuevo. Era hora de volver a casa. Sólo había una persona en aquellos momentos con quién él quería estar y refugiarse en sus brazos, sus caricias y sus besos, en su mirada y su voz. Sólo había una persona ante la que él deseaba mostrarse vulnerable, sin la máscara de frialdad que siempre llevaba. Y aunque eso era algo que le aterrorizaba maldito fuera si no acudía a ella cuando la necesitaba.

Vació el resto de la botella en una de las alcantarillas y luego tiró el cristal a la papelera más cercana. Necesitaba a Hermione como respirar el mismo aire. Más de lo que había necesitado nunca a Pansy y esa sola idea le aterraba. Si no había sido capaz de salvar a Pansy, ¿cómo iba a poder protegerla a ella?

Que Dios le ayudara si es que existía algún Dios a quien acudir. Palpó la pistola en su sobaquera y sonrió. Su arma era la única religión que conocía y la única que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Por el momento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Riddle estaba pensativo. Sentado detrás de una enorme mesa de roble acariciaba con lentitud a su resbaladiza mascota mientras las notas de una pieza de música clásica acariciaba el aire de la habitación casi en penumbra.

Le gustaba la oscuridad. Todos los que le conocían sabían eso. La oscuridad era poder. Por supuesto había ignorantes que temían a la oscuridad porque nunca se sabía qué había en ella. Para él la oscuridad era parte de su vida y había aprendido a ver en ella cuando los demás se quedaban quietos como si fueran ciegos.

Miró el polvo blanco mientras lo dejaba caer en el pequeño vaso lleno de agua y sonrió al comprobar como el líquido se tornaba de un color rojizo sangre parecido al vino tinto. Después de tantos años lo había conseguido. La droga estaba lista para sacarla al mercado. Total control sobre aquellos que la tomasen en grandes dosis, para los que se limitasen a tomarla poco a poco el efecto sería diferente ya que apenas notarían nada pero eventualmente sabrían que debían obedecer todas y cada una de las órdenes que él diese. Sus conejillos de indias lo habían certificado. Todos habían sucumbido ante Oscuridad y eso era algo que lo complacía enormemente.

Era la droga más perfecta que jamás había creado y había sido idea suya. Sería interesante. Tenían bastantes niños para formar un completo ejército al que adiestrar en las concesiones de la guerra. Sería interesante ver a los agentes federales, la policía nacional, la secreta y la querida orden del fénix intentar atentar contra niños. Si no lo hacían acabarían muertos y él se alzaría como único soberano del mundo; si lo hacían la opinión pública se les echaría encima y él lo solucionaría todo alzándose como único soberano del mundo. No había forma de perder. Él no iba a perder.

Sólo había un cabo suelto. La fotografía de la mujer le miraba desde la pantalla del ordenador. Acarició la pantalla pasando la mano por la mejilla y deslizándola hacia el mentón. Hermione Granger. Ella había sido la primera y en ella no había tenido ningún efecto. ¿Por qué? Esa chiquilla había sido capaz de repeler la droga en su organismo. De algún modo esa niña siendo apenas un bebé había logrado repeler la droga y él había perdido un tiempo precioso y mucho dinero intentando averiguar la causa de que el primer proyecto de Oscuridad hubiera fallado. No lo había hecho. Era ella quien lo había hecho, era ella la única que había logrado escaparse de la adición de la droga y de sus consecuencias.

Hermione Granger había sido un error. Los errores había que erradicarlos. Pero antes tenía que preguntarle sobre el dinero. Ella tenía que saber dónde estaba el dinero y las pruebas que le inculpaban. Anthony adoraba a la niña, seguro que se lo había dicho. Ella lo sabía y él iba a averiguarlo. Después podría matarla.

Se sintió más tranquilo al convencerse de que seguiría ese plan. Las notas de una segunda ópera empezaron a fluctuar y él se relajó. Nagini lo hizo con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entretener a Sofía era mucho más sencillo de lo que había esperado. La niña adoraba dibujar y bastaba con darle unos folios en blanco y unos lápices y se pasaba las horas muertas dibujando cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, desde extraños seres alados que parecían pegasos hasta rostros de personas que había visto. Incluso, para diversión de todos, había realizado un retrato de Ron mostrándole con una espada en la mano como si de algún modo lo hubiera convertido en caballero en su propia mente.

Había dejado a Sofía con Hermione en el piso de Ginny y ahora tenía que buscar a su hermana para pedirle que buscara información sobre Sofía. Estaba decidido a buscar a los padres de esa niña costara lo que costara y la mejor persona para hacer eso era Ginny. Podía ser bastante entrometida como hermana pero era insuperable con los ordenadores y todo tipo de información que fuera necesario encontrar.

Giró hacia su diminuto despacho. Si Ginny no estaba en casa solía estar en la oficina jugando con los ordenadores, especialmente con el suyo. La última vez que la había pillado en su despacho ella estaba programando el ordenador para que cada media hora apareciera en su pantalla una serie de imágenes eróticas que lo habían hecho ruborizar hasta la raíz del cabello.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiró. Ginny estaba dentro sin duda. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. La sangre empezó a hervirle y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Había esperado ver a Ginny haciendo alguna travesura con su ordenador pero decididamente no había esperado encontrarse a su hermana pequeña, su inocente hermana pequeña, apoyada contra la pared del fondo mientras que un Blaise la besaba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y ellos fueran los únicos supervivientes. No. Eso no lo esperaba, definitivamente.

-¡Aparta tus manos de mi hermana!

El grito colérico de la mole pelirroja fue suficiente para que la pareja de novios se apartaran el uno del otro. Blaise rodó los ojos con una mezcla de alivio por no tener que seguir fingiendo y preocupación porque Ron los hubiera descubierto así. Ginny simplemente entrecerró los suyos intentando calcular cómo de enfadado estaba su hermano. Orejas rojas, cuello rojo, cara roja. Ira contenida… pero iba a explotar pronto. No podía salir nada bueno de aquello.

-Esto no es lo que parece… -empezó a decir Blaise retrocediendo al ver como Ron se enfurecía por segundos.

Mala elección de palabras. Cuando alguien decía eso significaba que era precisamente lo que parecía. A juzgar por como se oscurecieron los ojos de Ron, él también se había dado cuenta de ello. La chica se giró hacia él. ¿No era lo que parecía?

-¡Blaise! –le espetó Ginny golpeándole en el brazo-. Es exactamente lo que parece –encaró a su hermano-. ¿Algún problema con eso, Ron?

-Gin, cielo, no estás ayudando mucho –le pidió Blaise casi en un susurro.

No pensó. Ronald era conocido por golpear primero y preguntar después. Si el golpe no había dejado a su oponente fuera de control, claro. Blaise y él habían entrenado varias veces y el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo terminaba casi siempre con Blaise en el suelo y un victorioso Ron sobre el tatami. Quizá por eso en aquellos momentos Blaise se mostrara algo reacio mientras alzaba las manos en un gesto de intentar aplacar el ánimo de Ron.

-Cálmate Ron –dijo despacio-. Tu hermana es una adulta y sabe perfectam…

-¡Es una niña! –le interrumpió Ronald.

-¡No soy una niña, soy una mujer! –replicó Ginny que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

De acuerdo. No era exactamente el modo en que ella había planeado decirle que estaba saliendo con Blaise y dado el temperamental carácter de los Weasley que ambos habían heredado, Ginny sabía perfectamente que cuando la noticia saliera a la luz Ron se enfadaría pero su actitud era demasiado para lo que ella quería o podía soportar.

-Estás reaccionando un poco…. –empezó a decir Blaise que había visto la mirada de Ginny y sabía que nada bueno podía salir de un enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos.

-¡Te estás acostando con mi hermana! –gritó -¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

Blaise no lo vio venir. La mole pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó directamente en la mandíbula apartándolo de Ginny en menos de un segundo.

-¡Ron, no!

Blaise se apartó para impedir otro de los mortalmente conocidos puñetazos del pelirrojo y el puño de Ron se estrelló contra la pared donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza. Si le dolió el impacto no lo demostró.

-¡Ronald, es suficiente! –se giró hacia Blaise-. ¡Tú sal de aquí y tú –miró a su hermano-, cuando seas lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar que tengo una vida aparte de ser tu hermana pequeña y te hayas calmado puedes hablar con nosotros, hasta entonces será mejor que te mantengas apartado de mí!

-¡Ginny! –protestó Ron.

-No Ron. Es mi vida y mi decisión –respiró profundamente-. Eres mi hermano y te quiero pero no me obligues a escoger entre tú y el hombre de quien estoy enamorada porque no sé si podría hacerlo sin romperme –confesó.

"El hombre de quien estoy enamorada" Esas palabras fueron como bálsamo caliente para Ron. Se calmó inmediatamente más por la conmoción de escuchar a su hermanita aceptar que estaba enamorada de alguien que por otra cosa. Ella era su hermana pequeña, él la tenía que cuidar, la tenía que proteger, como siempre había hecho. Resultaba duro darse cuenta de que su hermana había crecido y no solo eso sino que además se había convertido en una mujer capaz de amar y de estar enamorada. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento descartando automáticamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermana teniendo relaciones sexuales con nadie y mucho menos con Blaise.

Dos minutos más tarde, solo en el despacho, se pasó la mano por el cabello. Había ido para pedir un favor a su hermana y había terminado discutiendo con ella y con Blaise, además de sentirse innecesario en la vida de Ginny.

-¡Joder! –gritó en un intento por quitarse la frustración de encima.

Aquel epíteto estaba convirtiéndose en su palabra más usual últimamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius le estaba apretando las tuercas a Connor. Apretar las tuercas. Era una expresión que a Sirius le gustaba especialmente. Cada vez que Harry le había preguntado por qué le gustaba tanto, el adulto se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y a decir "demasiadas series malas de televisión cuando era pequeño". Ahora Harry casi ni se daba cuenta de ello cuando Sirius la utilizaba.

-Necesitaba ese paquete, necesitaba saber qué había dentro que había hecho movilizar a toda la Orden –suspiró cansadamente Connor.

-Sólo has podido saber lo del paquete si has pinchado nuestros teléfonos, y si ha sido así, eso nos llevaría a la siguiente pregunta –se apoyó con las palmas de las manos abiertas en la mesa y se inclinó hacia el agente hasta que sus narices prácticamente se rozaron-. ¿Por qué?

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la sala sin cámaras de seguridad Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en Connor. No era más que un muchacho que estaba completamente aterrorizado. No le extrañaba. Tenía frente a él a Sirius y un Sirius Black cabreado no era algo a lo que la gente quisiera enfrentarse, especialmente si uno conocía la reputación de Sirius Black.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas para Smith? –su voz sonó calmada. Demasiado calmada.

Sirius y Nott le miraron y el mayor volvió a mirar a Connor con severidad en la mirada.

-¿Trabajas para Smith?

-Desde hace dos años… -confesó con voz contrita Connor-… Él amenazó con…

-¡Una mierda! –gritó entonces Nott desde su posición en la puerta-¡Smith no puede amenazar a nadie de la Orden porque contamos con la protección de Potter!

-Prueba otra vez –sugirió Sirius – Y esta vez, que sea la verdad, por favor.

-Tengo una familia que alimentar –miró a Harry como si de algún modo éste fuera a ser más comprensivo que los otros dos agentes-. La Orden es más altruista que otra cosa y el dinero que ganamos aquí apenas me alcanza para hacer nada…

-Hay un fondo para agentes de la Orden –le dijo Sirius-. Harry, Snape, Remus y yo mismo hemos aportado la mitad de nuestros bienes para ello. Sólo tenías que haberlo dicho Connor.

-¿Qué te prometió Connor? –la voz de Harry sonaba acerada-. Si conseguías que mi equipo cayera él sería el nuevo líder de la Orden y del equipo alfa, ¿qué te prometió a cambio de traicionarme?

-Ya te he dicho que…

No lo vio venir.

En un momento estaba sentado en la silla, al segundo siguiente estaba de pie, había apartado a Sirius de su camino y estaba sujetándole por las solapas de la camisa empotrándolo contra la pared.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? –le preguntó-. ¿Qué te prometió?

-Un puesto importante… -dijo entonces Connor.

Harry se permitió el emitir una risita burlona.

-Venderías tu alma al diablo sólo para ser su perrito faldero… -movió la cabeza negativamente, rehusándose a pensar más en que un hombre en el que había confiado su vida le hubiera traicionado de aquella forma-. Ni siquiera merece la pena golpearte.

Soltó la camisa de Connor y le miró con desprecio, sabiendo perfectamente lo que una mirada suya podía hacer en cualquier persona. Dejó que Connor saboreara el miedo, la incertidumbre y el terror, dejó que viera la ira y la rabia en sus ojos verdes y cuando estuvo satisfecho de ello, lo empujó hacia la puerta donde Nott que había estado apoyado en la pared se incorporó.

-Llévatelo abajo –le indicó Harry a Nott empujando a Connor hacia él-. Enciérralo. Smith querrá saber que le ha pasado.

-Vamos, andando –sujetándolo por un brazo Nott salió de la sala empujando no demasiado suavemente a Connor frente a él.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió ante la pregunta de Sirius. Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana.

-Avisa a todos de que habrá una nueva revisión en las próximas semanas. Quiero informes recientes de todos y quiero que todos pasen por la maldita prueba de la máquina para saber si mienten o no. No voy a soportar que nadie vuelva a hacer algo así –se pasó una mano por el pelo tal y como Sirius había visto hacer a James cuando ambos eran apenas unos adolescentes-. Llama a Smith y concierta una reunión con él lo antes posible. Si está demasiado ocupado dile que tenemos a su topo –añadió con desdén apretando los dientes.

No se había sentido tan traicionado en su vida. La mano de Sirius se aferró a su hombro y Harry sonrió. Al menos sabía que siempre iba a tener a su padrino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No se asustó cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. De algún modo sabía que era él. Miró hacia la puerta mientras sentía como el vapor del agua caliente la envolvía. El agua la rodeaba y la espuma ocultaba lo suficiente. Sus ojos almendrados se toparon con los de Draco.

No le preguntó nada. No le dijo nada. No era necesario. Algo había pasado. Lo podía notar, lo podía ver. Los ojos grises del policía estaban apagados, irritados, furiosos consigo mismo y con el mundo. La misma mirada que ella había tenido cuando le dieron la noticia de que su padre había muerto. Parecía perdido y confuso y al mismo tiempo parecía querer que los demás pensaran que seguía siendo la misma roca dura y fría en la que podían apoyarse.

Draco no dijo nada. La miró. Tan dulce, tan frágil, tan suya… Tumbada en la amplia bañera, rodeada de agua, la parte superior de sus pechos flotando en un mar de espuma, el cabello recogido hacia arriba con algunos rizos que se escapaban y rozaban el agua que la cubría hasta los hombros. Su mirada intrigada, comprensiva, tranquilizadora.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, luego apartó a un lado la chaqueta de cuero negra y sobre la prenda colocó la sobaquera con el arma, sobre el banquito del baño. Sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, Draco se desabrochó la camisa y la dejó resbalar hacia el suelo encogiendo los hombros, en un gesto tan despreocupado como masculino. Hermione no apartó la vista de él ni siquiera cuando Draco abrió el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y bajó la cremallera antes de quitarse los pantalones.

Una vez desnudo se sintió más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido en toda su maldita vida. Era más consciente que nunca de las cicatrices de su espalda, del dolor que cada una de ellas había acarreado a su cuerpo, a su mente y a su propia alma. Los ojos azules de la mujer que había visto en la casa de Severus le atormentaron… suplicaban un perdón que él no sabía si podía conceder, pedían una remisión de su cólera y de su rabia, de su ira y Draco no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo; desde luego no ahora y quizá nunca.

Una mano femenina, de largos y elegantes dedos, de uñas limpias y ligeramente largas se estiró hacia él apartando los ojos azules de su mente. La muñeca delgada y fina, el brazo elegante, estirado ligeramente hacia él en una muda invitación a que se uniese en la bañera con ella. Draco no tuvo que pensarlo siquiera. Cuando ella se echó hacia delante en la bañera, el hombre rubio entró en el agua tras ella, acomodando su espalda en el frío mármol y atrapando la cintura desnuda, resbaladiza y sensual de Hermione para apresarla contra su propio pecho, suspirando de placer cuando ella no le rechazó sino que al contrario se acomodó más a él exhalando un suspiro de placer.

El agua relajó sus músculos y el aroma a lavanda del champú de Hermione lo envolvió en una burbuja de suavidad y tranquilidad. Necesitaba hablarle de su madre, de Narcisa, de Severus, de Pansy, de él, del orfanato… Necesitaba aferrarse a ella como si fuera su única tabla salvavidas capaz de hacer que no muriese en alta mar. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, necesitaba sentir su piel, su olor, su calor, su mirada buscando la suya, sus caricias en la piel, sus uñas arañando ligeramente la espalda… Necesitaba escuchar su voz, su respiración para asegurarse de que estaba allí, con él, viva. Necesitaba sentirla en la piel, sentirla a su alrededor, sentirla bajo él, sobre él… Necesitaba tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar a pedirlas porque nunca lo había hecho.

Hermione lo sabía. Sentía la tensión del policía mientras la apresaba con ambas manos como si temiese que en algún momento ella fuera a escaparse de entre los dedos masculinos como se escapa la arena de la playa entre los dedos de los niños que juegan. Podía percibir su calor, el peligro que lo rodeaba, la oscuridad y la rabia que lo mantenían preso alejados de todos, alejado de ella.

Casi podía escuchar la cabeza de Draco pensando en todo lo que quería decirle, en todo aquello de lo que quería hacerla partícipe a ella. Que Dios la ayudara amaba a aquel hombre frío, rudo y duro hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus heridas eran también suyas y sus pensamientos negativos y su dolor… Si Hermione hubiera podido hacerlo, hubiera estirado su mano y arrancado de su alma el dolor que él sentía para aligerarlo, compartirlo y llevar parte de él para que la carga de Draco Malfoy no fuera tanta.

Le escuchó suspirar y esperó sabiendo que él iba a decirle algo.

-No pude salvarla –dijo él entonces. Hermione le miró-. No pude hacer nada por salvar a Pansy… la quería y no pude evitar que muriera… Me alejé de todo y de todos cuando me di cuenta de que si quería algo o si me importaba alguien me castigarían por ello en el orfanato. Aprendí a ocultar lo que sentía, lo que quería, lo que deseaba y me convertí en un muro de hielo –Hermione acarició los brazos masculinos mientras le escuchaba hablar-. Pansy destruyó ese muro y la perdí… y no pude hacer nada para salvarla… sólo pude quedarme con ella viéndola morir entre mis brazos…

-Draco…

-No quería acercarme a ti porque sabía que tú podías volver a destruir el muro que había alzado de nuevo a mi alrededor. Tenía razón –su voz sonó divertida y amarga-. El muro sigue estando ahí, frío, alzándose contra los que intentan acercarse a mí y sin embargo parece que tú puedes atravesarlo como si sólo fuera aire… -la besó en la sien inclinándose hacia delante-. No quiero perderte… No quiero que llegue el día en el tenga que verte morir… No quiero tener que estar pendiente de salvarte porque si no consiguiera hacerlo, creo que moriría definitivamente, que algo se rompería para siempre en mí.

La mujer no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Después se giró en los brazos de él y lo besó. Lo besó con suavidad, con dulzura, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si el agua no hubiera ya empezado a enfriarse, como si sólo existieran ellos dos y nadie tuviera derecho a interrumpirles. Saboreó sus labios, dejó que él moldease los suyos a su gusto, abrió la boca para él y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando la rudeza de su lengua encontró la suya propia, marcando un ritmo en el beso que ella siguió con gusto y gran placer.

Se besaron una vez, dos y hasta tres veces. Hasta que el aire les faltó. Hasta que fueron una sola persona, un solo cuerpo sumergido no solo en el agua sino también en el placer del deseo y del amor. Cuando se separaron él sonrió. Hermione tenía los ojos nublados por el placer, las mejillas rosadas y los labios hinchados y rojizos por la presión de los suyos propios. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras ambos encontraban su propia respiración.

-¿Quién sabe? –preguntó divertida-. Quizá algún día sea yo quien tenga que salvarte a ti –se mordió el labio en un gesto infantil y Draco sonrió mientras la sujetaba sobre su cuerpo con una mano en la cintura de ella.

-Creo que ya me has salvado, Granger.

Ella también lo creía

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora.**

**¿Bueno, malo, mejor lo reescribo otra vez? Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre ¿de acuerdo?**

**Pronto se desvelarán muchos secretos, habrá más escenas de amor entre los protagonistas y más acción.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano y espero volver a veros en el próximo capítulo vale?? Que paso lista cada día para ver quien falta!!**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices, nos leemos pronto!**


	26. De reuniones y verdades

**Hola a todos!!! Qué tal??**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo este nuevo capítulo de Amor en riesgo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**La verdad es que me costó bastante escribirlo, apenas escribía un par de líneas por día pero una vez encontré el hilo conductor que quería plasmar, las palabras salían solas. Espero sinceramente que os guste lo que ha salido de pulsar las teclas de mi ordenador.**

**Un saludo para todos aquellos que seguís preguntándome cómo estoy, voy mejorando poco a poco y sin forzar demasiado la máquina no sea que se rompa jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y mensajes de apoyo. No sabéis, de verdad, lo mucho que me alegran y me animan a escribir. No dejéis de enviarlos ¿de acuerdo?**

**Os dejo ya, disfrutad de la lectura. Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 21. De reuniones y verdades

Ajeno a la tensión que se respiraba a su alrededor, Sirius tamborileó con los dedos mientras que Hermione le daba vueltas a la caja de madera que tenía frente a ella. A su izquierda, Malfoy mantenía un brazo en el respaldo de la silla donde ella estaba sentada y a su derecha Harry estaba serio, su mirada fija en la caja pasaba de vez en cuando al rostro de la muchacha antes de volver a mirar la caja de madera.

Tonks y Remus, sentados frente a Hermione disimulaban su interés con cara de circunstancias pero lo cierto era que estaban tan curiosos como Sirius, Nott y Blaise que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, eso sí, evitando acercarse a Ron a una distancia en la que el pelirrojo pudiera alcanzarle. La única que parecía ajena aquello era Ginny que estaba demasiado enfadada con su hermano y su reacción para estar pendiente de nada más que no fuera la mirada que pretendía ser intimidatoria que el pelirrojo le lanzaba a Blaise.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y dejó de tocar la caja. Escuchó el suspiró exasperado de Harry y le miró sonriendo con cierta culpabilidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No sé cómo se abre –dijo claramente.

Remus habló el primero antes de darle la oportunidad a Sirius que, tal y como estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras fruncía el ceño, Remus supo que iba a decir algo que seguramente daría a Darco la excusa perfecta para desatar una discusión.

-¿No sabes cómo abrirla? Pero es tu caja ¿verdad?

-Oh, claro –contestó Hermione. Blaise la miró-. ¿Qué? Mi padre me dio esta caja pero no tuvo tiempo de decirme cómo se abría antes de que…

Su silencio fue lo bastante elocuente para que los que estaban allí se diesen cuenta de lo que iba a decir, de lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. "Antes de que muriera" No lo había dicho, no había hecho falta que lo hiciera, el mensaje y las palabras estaban implícitas en el silencio que había pronunciado.

-¿Estás segura de que no sabes cómo se abre? –insistió Tonks-. Es muy importante Hermione.

-Smith está interesado en esa caja y en lo que sea que contenga –explicó Nott mirando a Hermione muy serio-. Connor ha sido capaz de traicionar a la Orden para intentar llegar a ella…

-Smith siempre está intensado en cualquier cosa que crea que va a perjudicar a Harry –protestó enérgicamente Ron.

-Y Connor nunca fue trigo limpio, es cierto, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo –intervino Blaise ignorando la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo-, pero de ahí a suponer que dentro de esa caja puede haber algo que…

-No recuerdo lo que hay dentro –dijo Hermione antes de que Sirius, que la estaba mirando esperanzado de nuevo, tuviese tiempo de pregunta-. Papá me la regaló un día y me dijo que cuando quisiera saber la verdad sólo tenía que mirar dentro de la caja –se encogió de hombros-. Ni siquiera se qué quiso decir con eso… -miró a Harry sintiéndose levemente culpable por no poder hacer nada más de lo que ya había hecho-. Lo siento, si supiera cómo abrir…

-No pasa nada –la tranquilizó Draco dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Harry que le devolvió la mirada intentando que no pareciese demasiado burlona. La mano de él acarició la nuca de Hermione bajo la cascada de rizos castaños-. Sólo estábamos jugándonosla a una carta, no te preocupes Granger.

-Quizá Snape… -empezó a decir Sirius-. ¿Dónde está Snape?

Blaise rodó los ojos. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que el oscuro hombre no había aparecido en la reunión? Miró a Draco por si tenía que contenerle para que no dijera nada más de la cuenta y provocase una disputa entre él y Sirius, pero extrañamente, el rubio no dijo nada al respecto y ni siquiera fingió estar molesto o indignado cuando Sirius le miró como si estuviese buscando una reacción de su parte ante el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Yo sé donde está –mintió Harry-. ¿Lo mantendrás informado de la reunión, Malfoy?

Hermione sintió como Draco se tensaba ante las palabras de Harry. Tenía que hablar con él y descubrir qué era lo que le había pasado con su padrino para que se tensara de aquella forma ante la simple mención de su nombre.

-Como no ha pasado nada no creo que haya nada de lo que informarle –contestó tranquilamente Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. En todos los años que conocía a Malfoy y Snape jamás había escuchado una respuesta semejante en referencia de uno al otro. Arrugó el ceño, allí estaba pasando algo. Draco Malfoy podía ser un auténtico cretino, tanto como Severus Snape, pero el uno daría la vida por el otro y viceversa; el que Malfoy no dijera inmediatamente que le informaría a Snape tan pronto como pudiera le hizo sospechar de que algo no andaba bien.

Blaise debió interpretar erróneamente el ligero fruncimiento de Harry porque se apresuró a hablar, temiendo seguramente que Harry fuera a ahondar más. Eso hizo que el agente sospechara aún más, ¿desde cuando era Blaise quien intercedía por Malfoy?

-Yo lo haré –dijo Blaise-. En cuanto le vea… -añadió más para sí mismo que para nadie en concreto.

-De acuerdo, ahora si no…

-Perdón, ¿qué pasa con mi boda?

Distintas reacciones paralizaron a los presentes en la habitación tras el carraspeo de Hermione y sus palabras. La mano que Draco estaba utilizando para acariciar la nuca femenina en un intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismo más que a ella, se quedó petrificada. Blaise y Ron que habían iniciado una nueva lucha no verbal para ver quien llevaba a Ginny a casa en cuanto la pelirroja lo había preguntado, desviaron sus cabezas hacia Hermione con tanta velocidad que la castaña hubiese jurado que había escuchado algunas de las vértebras crujir. Nott elevó una ceja de forma inquisitoria preguntándose si Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tonks y Ginny se miraron entre sí divertidas con la complicidad que sólo el sexo femenino puede tener entre sí. Remus que casi había llegado a la puerta se giró sobresaltado con la mano aún en el pomo y Sirius que se había levantado, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla atento a la mirada de Malfoy como si pensara que lo que iba a venir a continuación de aquella declaración fuese a ser algo realmente divertido.

Hermione no percibió ninguna de esas reacciones salvo la de Draco y únicamente porque había sido su nuca la que había dejado de ser acariciada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry que parecía tan sorprendido como los demás por sus palabras aunque debía de darle el beneficio de la duda y reconocer que disimulaba bastante bien.

-¿Has dicho boda? –preguntó Ron entonces sólo para asegurarse que había dejado de intimidar a Blaise por una muy buena razón.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-La mía no, la boda a la que tengo que ir –la miraron como si no la entendieran-. Mi hermana ¿recordáis? Tengo que asistir a su boda y…

-Lo siento –se disculpó Harry-. Lo olvidé. ¿Qué pasa con la boda de tu hermana?

-Es en unos meses ¿no?

Hermione negó mientras se encogía de hombros ante la pregunta de Blaise.

-Marcus ha decidido que quiere adelantarla –miró acusatoriamente a Harry-. Te lo dije hace ya un par de semanas-. Lo tenían todo listo, así que esperar un par de meses más era una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Quién es Marcus? –preguntó Tonks mientras Remus la miraba suspicazmente.

-El novio –contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño-. No es el tipo que yo hubiera elegido para Becky pero es su vida –añadió sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera su hermana no cambiaría de opinión.

-¿Cuándo es la boda, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-Este fin de semana –dijo ella rápidamente-. Y antes de que digas nada, yo me he enterado hace un par de horas, antes de venir aquí, ¿recuerdas que me ha llamado mi hermana? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Draco sintiendo la necesidad de que él la apoyara.

Quizá fuera una tontería, pero desde que pasaba tanto tiempo en la sede de la Orden tenía la fijación de que todo lo que hiciera o dijera debía de estar respaldado por alguien de la misma, y por supuesto, ese papel casi siempre le tocaba a Draco.

-Es cierto –corroboró el agente-. Acaba de enterarse, no podría haber tardado menos en decírtelo, Potter.

-De acuerdo, este fin de semana. Elige a alguien para que te acompañe –y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Harry siguió hablando con el tono más formal y profesional que pudo-. Te han secuestrado una vez, has estado en la mansión de Voldemort, han asesinado a tu compañera de piso, te han disparado varias veces y Voldemort te tiene en su punto de mira y aún no sabemos el motivo, así que si vas a atravesar el maldito océano para ir a una boda llevarás guardaespaldas ¿entendido?

-Yo iré –se ofreció Malfoy inmediatamente.

Harry contuvo la tentación de rodar los ojos. Sirius no fue tan considerado.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, Casanova –se burló de él-. Pero supongo que querrás que alguien te cubra las espaldas para que te puedas ocupar de otros asuntos… digamos más importantes ¿no?

De haber sido una persona normal, Draco Malfoy se hubiera sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, del modo en que Hermione lo hizo al comprender las palabras de Sirius. Pero Malfoy se limitó a enarcar ambas cejas y a mirar a Sirius advirtiéndole en silencio que sería más seguro para él no decir nada más. Por suerte para todos, Sirius no siguió incordiando, algo que todos agradecieron ya que la única persona capaz de controlar a Draco de alguna manera era precisamente la única persona que no estaba allí en aquellos momentos.

-Iré con vosotros –dijo Nott entonces.

La mirada de Malfoy se estrechó, sus músculos se tensaron, cuadró los hombros y sacó pecho mientras miraba a Nott de forma acusadora con las dos rendijas en que parecían haberse transformado sus ojos grises. Hermione podía comprender la reacción de Draco perfectamente, después de todo, había sido Nott junto con Ron a quienes habían despistado cuando estaban vigilándola justo antes de que la secuestraran.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le advirtió Draco profundamente serio.

Nadie en la habitación dijo ni una palabra. No era necesario. Un único pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de los presentes. Thedore Nott dejó su posición, descruzó los brazos y se dirigió hacia Draco y Hermione mientras se desabrochaba la pistolera y sus dedos rozaban el arma. Hermione vio como Nott dejaba su arma impecable en la mesa, frente a los ojos de Draco.

-Si vuelvo a fallarte puedes dispararme con ella –dijo la voz dura de Nott mientras Hermione veía como se crispaban los músculos del cuello de Draco-. Nunca más Draco, nunca más.

La única respuesta de Draco fue levantarse de la silla, tomar el arma de Theodore Nott y entregársela sin decir ni una palabra; se giró hacia Hermione y con una indicación la ayudó a levantarse de la silla tomándola de la mano después de dedicarle a Potter una mirada interrogativa.

Antes de salir de la habitación Hermione vio como Nott suspiraba aliviado. Al parecer, Draco volvía a confiar en él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El estruendo de cientos de libros golpeando el suelo de piedra al mismo tiempo fue ensordecedor pero ninguno de los guardias, ni siquiera los más cercanos a él, se atrevieron a asomar la cabeza para saber qué estaba pasando. No era necesario.

Todos se habían enterado de la huida de Sofía. La pequeña niña había encontrado el modo de escapar de las celdas más custodiadas que tenía y aún no sabían como lo habían hecho.

Voldemort estaba furioso. Había puesto a todos sus hombres a vigilar los alrededores, a buscar y rastrear cientos y cientos de kilómetros con la vana esperanza de encontrar a la niña, preferiblemente viva pero en aquellos momentos poco le importaba si aparecía muerta. La necesitaba. Del mismo modo en que había necesitado a Hermione Granger antes de que Anthony la salvara, Sofía era perfecta.

Había demostrado acatar las órdenes con un mínimo de droga en su cuerpo. Había demostrado ser fuerte, tenaz y capaz y él la necesitaba. Era lo que estaba buscando desde hacía años. Con esa niña en la cabeza de su ejército de mocosos nadie se atrevería a atacarlos. La inocencia que irradiaba el rostro y los ojos de Sofía sólo era comparable con su actitud fría y distante cuando tenía un arma entre sus manos y era obligada a dispararla. Entonces cambiaba. Sus ojos se oscurecían, su rostro se tensaba y como si quisiera luchar contra la droga que corría por su sangre la pequeña derramaba un par de lágrimas que se secaban inmediatamente con el ruido atormentador del primer disparo.

Necesitaba a Sofía y no sabía dónde diablos estaba. Había entrevistado y amenazado a cada uno de sus guardias, temeroso de que hubiera entre ellos algún otro topo que, al igual que lo hizo Anthony en su momento, hubiese liberado a la niña de su celda y del destino que él había elegido para ella.

Nada. No había encontrado absolutamente nada. Nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada. Los guardias de las celdas habían sido substituidos por otros más letales para asegurarse de que nada de eso volviera a ocurrir, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar porque la niña fuera encontrada viva o muerta.

Pateó los libros que había tirado al suelo al lanzar la estantería. Lanzó la botella de vodka contra la pared escuchando con deleite como es estrellaba y los diminutos pedazos de cristales caían al suelo y no sintió alivio con ello. Lanzó el vaso que tenía en la mano contra la chimenea y el fuego se avivó iluminándole el rostro tenso y furioso mientras jadeaba por la irritación que tenía.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta le hicieron girarse dispuesto a dejar caer su ira sobre el primero que dejase entrar la cabeza en sus habitaciones. Lucius Malfoy lo miró sin siquiera prestar atención al desorden de la siempre impoluta e inmaculada habitación. Sin decir nada se acercó a la mesa de Tom Riddle y dejó sobre ella un fajo de cartas abiertas que Voldemort miró antes de clavar sus ojos enrojecidos por la furia en él.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Registre las habitaciones de Bellatrix y Narcisa como me pidió, señor –contestó con tono formal-. Bella estaba limpia, pero encontré eso en la habitación de Narcisa –señaló con un gesto de barbilla el montón de cartas-. No va a creer lo que pone ahí.

-Si no es una confesión diciendo que ella dejó a Sofía escapar y que la ayudó no me interesa –su voz sonó amenazadora, retadora, letal.

Pero Lucius Malfoy había aprendido desde pequeño a ser tan letal como lo era en aquellos momentos Tom Riddle. Se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos impecables del perfecto pantalón negro y le miró sin apartar sus ojos grises de los de su jefe y señor.

-Mejor aún –contestó el rubio sin dejarse inmutar-. Narcisa tuvo un hijo –Voldemort le prestó atención intentando aparentar que no era algo que le importara demasiado. Lucius se tragó una sonrisa al ver la cara del hombre al decirle claramente algo que le interesó mucho-. Es un agente de la Orden del Fénix.

De acuerdo, no era información sobre Sofía, pero por primera vez desde que la noticia de que la niña había logrado escapar, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, sonrió levemente y su cara se tornó aún más siniestra si eso era posible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto que Hermione no podía saber que ese gesto no estaba dirigido a ella sino a los pensamientos del agente que no hacía más que darle vueltas a la noticia de a aparición de su madre. ¿Debía decírselo a alguien? Bufó. ¿A quién podría decírselo? Toda su vida había estado solo y había aprendido a no confiar en nadie y la única persona en la que había confiado le acababa de traicionar admitiendo que conocía a su madre. Volver a establecer la relación de confidencialidad, admiración, respeto y confianza con Severus Snape iba a ser algo difícil… eso si decidía si quería hacerlo realmente.

Draco no se dio cuenta de su gesto en el rostro hasta que la voz de Hermione le llegó clara, asustadiza y nerviosa.

-No tienes que venir conmigo Draco –el agente dejó de guardar sus armas de repuesto sin las cuales no viajaba nunca, y la miró escépticamente enarcando una ceja-. Quiero decir… una boda es una reunión familiar y mi familia es… bueno… te acosarán a preguntas y no quiero que pienses que te estoy empujando a hacer algo que… ¿de qué te ríes? –arrugó el ceño.

Draco soltó las armas y en dos zancadas había atravesado la habitación hasta el armario donde ella intentaba elegir entre una chaqueta roja o una negra. Rodeó la cintura de la mujer asombrándose como siempre de lo estrecha que era y dejando que su aroma a fresas lo envolviera. Era extraño como la simple presencia de ella lograba hacerle creer que todo estaba bien y que nada podía salir mal. No era algo que estuviese dispuesto a admitir, desde luego, pero estar junto a ella era estar en casa, y esa era una sensación que Draco nunca había experimentado.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien puede empujarme a hacer algo que no quiero? –preguntó el hombre entre divertido y exasperado-. Deja de preocuparte. No voy a dejar que vayas sola a esa boda y no es sólo porque tengamos que protegerte –añadió al ver que ella abría la boca-, es porque quiero estar contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se dejó abrazar. Aún le sorprendía ver ese lado de Draco vulnerable y que aparecía sólo cuando estaban solos. Le gustaba el Draco eficiente, duro y frío capaz de hacer que todos los que aparecían a su paso ni siquiera se atreviesen a mirarle. Pero ese Draco era el que todos veían, la máscara de la que todos eran conscientes. Sin embargo, cuando la abrazaba de aquel modo, cuando respiraba junto a su oído, cuando le acariciaba la cintura por encima de la camisa con un movimiento lento y casi inconsciente, Hermione sabía que sólo estaba ella. Que sólo era de ella. Y le gustaba aquella sensación.

-De acuerdo… -concedió ella entonces con una media sonrisa-. No me has dicho si te parece buena idea salir del país después de que me hayan secuestrado e intentado matarme.

Tras su propia voz burlona Draco se dio perfectamente cuenta del miedo que encerraba.

-No te preocupes… -la hizo girar dentro de su abrazo-. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-Nunca he creído que lo fueras a hacer.

-Confía en mí, el lugar más seguro en el que puedes estar es estando a mi lado –la besó suavemente en la frente.

-Confío en ti –y cuando dijo aquello se dio cuenta de que era cierto y que era verdad que confiaba en él.

Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo masculino y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad volvió a embargarla dejándola completamente satisfecha y segura.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta anunció la entrada de Nott que abrió la habitación sin molestarse ni sentirse incómodo.

-Dejad eso para cuando estemos en España, ¿ya estáis?

-Voy a arrepentirme de haber vuelto a estar con él como antes –la besó en los labios, un beso duro y posesivo-. Si siguiera temiendo mi reacción no haría cosas como esta.

-Oh, las haría, sólo que procuraría que no estuvieras armado –añadió Nott con fingida seriedad mientras tomaba la maleta de Hermione.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? –preguntó Draco irritado porque le hubiesen atrapado en un momento vulnerable.

Soltó a Hermione a regañadientes prometiéndole en una mirada silenciosa que más tarde terminarían aquella conversación, cuando estuviesen a solas.

- Tenemos que salir dentro de un horario previsto si no queremos que a Potter le de un ataque por la seguridad –se defendió Nott.

-¿Y eso te deja incapacitado para llamar a la puerta? –Nott no contestó. Se limitó a mirar el pesado maletín negro que había sobre la cama de Hermione y le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Draco-. No me gusta viajar sin protección –le dijo simplemente.

-A mí tampoco, llevo juguetitos en el coche.

-¿Y creéis que os van a dejar subir a un avión con todo ese arsenal? –preguntó la mujer escéptica.

-Claro, ¿no se lo has dicho? –Draco se encogió de hombros-. La Orden pone a nuestra disposición un pequeño jet privado –informó-. Es muy especial con la protección, no podemos ponerte en riesgo de subir a un avión que puede ser secuestrado.

-¿Y quién pilotará? –preguntó ella temiéndose la respuesta.

Nott le sonrió con zalamería.

-No te preocupes, tengo unas cuantas horas de vuelo –le confesó-. Os espero en el coche.

-Dime que no va a pilotar él –pidió Hermione mirando a Draco.

-Cálmate. Es el mejor piloto que conozco después de mí y de Potter –le aseguró-. No dejaría que subieras a ningún sitio con él si no lo creyera, ¿no te parece?

Hermione se relajó. Pero sólo un poco. No volvería a estar relajada hasta que Nott le demostrase que sabía cómo pilotar un avión. Draco rió en voz baja y Hermione enrojeció. Odiaba que la conociese tanto.

-Dejaré que te agarres a mí si te pones nerviosa.

Ella le miró y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Quizá no lo odiaba tanto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron miró el reloj e hizo una mueca. Habían pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. En el extremo opuesto del sofá Blaise intentaba ignorar su presencia del mismo modo en que Ron lo intentaba.

De acuerdo, nunca habían sido amigos íntimos. Ron prefería la compañía de Harry, Sirius y Remus mientras que Blaise siempre estaba acompañando junto a Nott a Draco y Snape, pero incluso sin ser amigos íntimos siempre habían sido capaces de hablar de temas triviales y en cualquier otra situación, en aquellos momentos estarían viendo algún partido en la televisión, comiéndose la comida de Ginny o discutiendo sobre los posibles planes para lograr atrapar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Pero no, en aquellos momentos ambos intentaban ignorar la presencia y existencia del otro.

Finalmente fue Blaise quien habló.

-¿Crees que hablaba en serio? –preguntó apuntando con la cabeza la puerta por la que hora y media antes había salido Ginny.

Ron se permitió una media sonrisa.

-Desde luego, tenía la misma mirada de cuando éramos pequeños y me amenazaba con chivarse a mi madre si no dejaba de romper sus muñecas. Créeme, habla completamente en serio.

Blaise hizo una mueca.

-Eso me temía –replicó mientras recordaba una furiosa y triste Ginny.

_(flashback)_

_-De acuerdo, terminad con esta tontería ahora u os prometo que no me volvéis a ver. Ninguno de los dos –añadió al ver que las miradas entre los dos hombres seguían siendo fulminantes._

_Se acabó. Se había agotado su paciencia. De hecho, había tenido más de la acostumbrada. Pero no podía seguir así. Había salido dos minutos. Dos simples minutos a buscar el correo y cuando había regresado a casa había encontrado a Blaise y Ron enzarzados en una discusión verbal en la que palabras como "idiota" o "jódete" habían sido las más suaves. Estaba cansada de aquella situación y no podía más._

_-No hablas en serio –dijo inmediatamente Blaise prestándole atención._

_-Hablo muy en serio –replicó la pelirroja-. Os quiero a los dos y veros así me está matando –les contestó con los ojos brillantes-. No quiero elegir entre mi hermano y mi pareja porque sé que no podría soportarlo…_

_-Ginny…_

_-… así que solucionadlo –siguió ella sin hacer caso del modo suave en que Ron la había llamado-. O seré yo quien lo haga y creedme no os gustará mi solución. Por favor… -les miró-… no me hagáis elegir entre los dos._

_(fin flashback)_

-Es mi hermana –dijo entonces Ron.

-Lo sé.

-Cuando mis padres y mis hermanos murieron en aquel accidente… yo… juré protegerla de todo siempre –añadió Ron.

-También lo sé –contestó tranquilamente Blaise-. Pero Ginny ya no necesita que la protejas de todo –añadió-. No es la niña que se quedó huérfana Ron, es una mujer.

-Para mí no. Cuando la miro… aún veo a la niña que tenía que peinar para ir al colegio, a quien tenía que defender de los abusones y a quien tuve que enseñarle defensa personal –replicó el pelirrojo-. Recuerdo todas nuestras discusiones, nuestros abrazos, las noches en que llegaba tarde a casa y yo me volvía loco de preocupación.

-Ron, siempre va a ser tu hermana, eso no va a poder cambiarlo nada ni nadie pero tienes que dejar que haga su vida.

-¿Contigo? –preguntó irónico.

-¿Conoces a alguien mejor? Y no digas Potter –añadió al ver que el pelirrojo sonreía como si hubiera dicho algo divertido-. La niña que tú criaste ha crecido Ron y es gracias a todo lo que le has enseñado que se ha convertido en la mujer que es ahora: una mujer fuerte, independiente, temperamental pero paciente, dulce, cariñosa y cabezota –Ron sonrió-. Ginny es la mujer que es ahora gracias a ti Ron –el pelirrojo no dijo nada y Blaise suspiró-. Escucha Weasley, estoy enamorado de tu hermana como un idiota y si para evitar que ella sufra tengo que dejarla para que ella no tenga que elegir, lo haré.

-¿Lo harías? –enarcó una ceja -. ¿La dejarías para que ella no tuviese que elegir entre tú o yo?

-Sí. Pero hacerlo me dejaría destrozado.

Por unos instantes Ron no dijo nada, luego habló con suavidad.

-La quieres realmente ¿verdad?

-Con todo mi corazón aunque no valga demasiado –añadió con ironía.

-Si veo que llora aunque sea una sola lágrima, convenceré a Harry, Sirius y seguramente también a Remus y Tonks para que vayan a por ti y cuando ellos terminen contigo comprenderás por qué me llaman la mole roja, ¿entiendes?

Por toda respuesta Blaise le extendió la mano.

Una señal de paz, una señal de entendimiento, una señal de comprensión mutua. Ginny siempre sería la niñita de Ron, su hermanita, su pequeña. Pero Blaise había visto en ella la mujer en la que se había convertido. Ambos formaban parte de la vida de Ginny y si algo tenían claro los dos era que no iban a hacerle daño nunca.

-Vaya, ¿eso significa que no vas a volver a darle un puñetazo?

La voz de la pelirroja entrando en casa hizo que ambos hombres se miraran mientras se soltaba las manos. Ginny avanzo hasta Blaise y rodeó la cintura de su pareja mientras éste le daba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba pasando un brazo sobre los hombros femeninos.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos. Sólo no hagáis según qué cosas delante de mí y todo irá bien –aclaró Ron mirando a su hermana que seguía muy abrazada a Blaise para su gusto-. Recuerda que para mí siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña –añadió en tono de disculpa.

Ginny soltó su mano de la cintura de Blaise y cuando a regañadientes el hombre la soltó, ella se dirigió a su hermano a quien abrazó pasando las manos por la cintura y enlazándolas en su espalda mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de Ron, sintiéndose a salvo al percibir el olor y el calor corporal de Ron.

-Te quiero Ronald –declaró con solemnidad mientras dejaba que su hermano la ocultase en un fuerte y suave abrazo de oso.

-Yo también te quiero, pecosa –le contestó él.

Mirando por encima de la cabeza de su hermana fijó la mirada en Blaise. Quizá nunca se pondrían de acuerdo en todo y seguramente Ron nunca acabaría por aceptar que su hermana tuviese relaciones sexuales, pero la mirada que compartieron en aquel momento los dos hombres hizo que Blaise se diese cuenta de algo: ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a aquella mujer. Y en eso, siempre estarían de acuerdo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En su casa. Severus Snape estaba en su casa. Era seguramente la primera vez que ese hombre pisaba su casa. Todas las reuniones se habían celebrado siempre en la oficina, en la Orden, nunca en su casa. Pocas personas eran las que iba allí y entre ellas desde luego no estaba Severus Snape. A pesar de respetarle como líder de la Orden de Inglaterra Severus siempre había demostrado una total disconformidad con respecto a su forma de tratar los temas y trabajos y nunca había ocultado el descontento que él no hubiese sido el elegido para ocupar ese cargo. Nunca había dicho nada abiertamente y nunca lo haría, era demasiado listo para ello, del mismo modo en que era demasiado listo para siquiera intentar hacer que el resto de la Orden se volviese contra Harry. Snape era un estratega nato y Harry lo sabía. Estaba en la Orden porque era lo que le convenía. Su padre, según le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones Sirius, nunca había confiado en Snape y Harry tampoco lo hacía pese a las veces que éste lo había salvado.

De pie frente a ellos, paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro repetidamente y pensando en qué debía hacer. No había creído estar bien cuando al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con Snape pero cuando había visto la figura femenina que venía con él había creído realmente que se había vuelto loco. Narcisa Black. Mano derecha de Voldemort estaba sentada en su sala de estar con una taza de té entre las manos. Con la postura fría, los hombros erguidos, la espalda recta y con la mirada azul más brillante y retadora que jamás había visto en nadie.

-¿Sabes qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó entonces Harry.

-Yo respondo por ella –dijo Severus sin inmutarse siquiera ante el estallido de furia de Potter. De hecho, ya lo esperaba y le hubiera decepcionado si no hubiera sido así.

Harry le miró. Los ojos de Severus Snape estaban tan negros y oscuros como siempre, pero un leve brillo de determinación confería a su rostro un aspecto más serio y solemne que el acostumbrado.

-¿Y por qué diablos ibas a responder por ella?

-Porque la conozco desde antes de que trabajase para la Orden, porque me ha salvado en varias ocasiones y porque todos los chivatazos que he recibido y que nos han ido acercando a Voldemort los he recibido de ella –señaló con calma Snape-. No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en ella Potter, te estoy pidiendo que confíes en un miembro de la Orden –añadió con sarcasmo-, aunque ese miembro sea yo.

-No puedo aceptarla en la Orden –dijo Harry.

-No es eso lo que te estamos pidiendo –intervino Narcisa por primera vez-. Sé que te hemos traído muchos problemas Potter.

-Tu maldito señor mató a mis padres e intentó matarme a mí, yo creo que eso es más que "muchos problemas" –la miró con frialdad.

-No es mi maldito señor –replicó ella entonces.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Mi hermana le servía a él y yo sólo quería estar con Bella –se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia que no sentía al hablar de su hermana.

-Pero has apretado el gatillo, puesto bombas y matado a personas –le replicó Harry-. ¿Vas a negarlo?

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer para vivir –confesó Narcisa pero sin mostrarse arrepentida en lo más mínimo-. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para no dejar a mi hermana sola pero nunca le juré fidelidad a Voldemort y jamás lo haré.

-Esto es una locura… -dijo finalmente Harry después de considerar las palabras de Narcisa. Miró a Severus-. ¿Quién lo sabe?

-Draco –dijo simplemente el hombre.

-Estupendo. Supongo que por eso no dijo nada en la reunión de esta mañana cuando se preguntó por tu paradero… -musitó más para sí mismo que para nadie. Snape se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo… dices que puede ayudar a la Orden, ¿cómo?

-Hay unos archivos codificados… hay pruebas más que suficientes para que Voldemort caiga con todo el peso de la ley –dijo entonces ella.

-Todos los archivos que hemos encontrado codificados no han servido más que para hacernos perder el tiempo –dijo Harry de forma seca.

-No estos –señaló ella-. Es imposible acceder a ellos si no tienes la contraseña segura. Hay una doble contraseña, es como una puerta falsa. Si tus informáticos han encontrado esos archivos y han logrado encontrar la contraseña sólo habrán encontrado información sin sentido. Si no tienes la llave correcta no puedes abrir la caja fuerte –dijo Narcisa.

-¿Y tú tienes esa contraseña?

-No, yo creé esa contraseña –replicó la mujer-. Así como la mayoría de los archivos que habéis obtenido y debo decir que tienes un informático excelente. Nunca me había costado tanto entrar en unos ordenadores como los de la Orden.

-Informática –corrigió Harry sin siquiera pensarlo-. Ginny es muy buena en lo que hace –suspiró-. ¿Qué necesitas para obtener esos archivos?

-Puedo acceder al equipo si me dejáis un equipo competente –añadió la mujer.

Harry rió de forma escéptica.

-Ginny no te dejará acercarse a sus bebés –bromeó. La mujer ni siquiera sonrió.

-Yo tampoco dejaría que nadie se acercara a mi equipo –confirmó-. Pero quizá pueda trabajar con ella… -sugirió.

No tenía otra opción. Snape lo sabía. Las ganas y el ansía de Potter por tener a Voldemort entre rejas era superior al recelo de dejar que Narcisa, alguien que había trabajado mano a mano con Voldemort, se acercara a la Orden.

-Está a prueba –dijo mirándola fríamente-. La mínima duda, el menor revuelo, la más leve crítica y no sólo estará fuera sino que yo mismo la entregaré como regalo a Voldemort; y tú irá con ella ¿entendido?

Snape asintió ante las palabras de Harry y sin siquiera encogerse indicó con sus siguientes palabras que confiaba totalmente en aquella mujer.

-De acuerdo, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Narcisa.

-Weasley –dijo simplemente Snape.

Harry gimió internamente. No sería fácil hacer entender a Ron por qué su hermanita pequeña tenía que trabajar con una sirviente de Voldemort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No lo había planeado de aquel modo. Había querido llegar a casa, dejar las maletas y darse una ducha antes de enfrentarse a su madre. Pero por supuesto, las cosas nunca salían como Hermione deseaba.

La mirada de la señora Granger cuando la había visto salir del aeropuerto acompañada de Draco y Nott y la revisó de arriba a bajo, le dijo en silencio y sin necesidad de que dijera nada más que el atuendo que llevaba no la complacía en absoluto. Se miró. Al menos ahora iba bien… ¿por qué se sentía siempre como si tuviera que pasar un continúo examen cuando estaba con su madre?

_(flashback)_

_-¿Cómo estás mamá?_

_El abrazo fue superficial y aunque Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, no podía evitar sentirse dolida al sentir que el afecto que su madre sentía por ella seguía siendo tan escaso como de costumbre._

_-Cansada y acalorada. ¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto?_

_-Mamá, sólo han sido unos veinte minutos… y aquí hay aire acondicionado –Rebecca sonrió para que sus palabras no pasaran por ser una crítica-. ¿Buen vuelo?_

_-Debo confesar que sí. Theo es un excelente piloto –confesó Hermione agradeciendo a su hermana que la salvara de las críticas de su madre._

_-¿Theo? –preguntó su hermana con las cejas enarcadas-. No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con los pilotos._

_-He venido en vuelo privado. Theo y Draco han venido conmigo y Theo ha pilotado –explicó Hermione._

_-¿Has venido acompañada? No sabía que ibas a venir acompañada –apuntó su madre frunciendo el ceño como si aquello fuera un gran contratiempo._

_Las alarmas en la cabecita de Hermione empezaron a funcionar._

_-Mamá, Draco es mi pareja, ya lo sabes… -bajó la voz-… y me secuestraron hace poco además de intentar matarme, ¿lo has olvidado convenientemente? –preguntó irónica-. ¿Qué has hecho, mamá?_

_La mujer pareció ofendida y enfadada más que culpable._

_-Mark está invitado –dijo la mujer simplemente._

_-¿Qué? Mamá, te dije que no lo invitaras –miró a su hermana que alzó las manos._

_-Te juro que no tenía ni idea. Me lo dijo hace un par de horas cuando Mark apareció en casa. Va a alojarse en casa –añadió._

_-Genial… -Hermione miró a su madre furiosa-. Te dije que no quería volver a ver a Mark, te dije que si él estaba en la boda yo no venía. ¿También lo has olvidado?-preguntó irónica- ¡Maldita sea mamá! –gritó alterada entonces-. ¡Sólo te pedí una maldita cosa!_

_-Pensé que no ibas a venir acompañada y que estaría mal que la hermana de la novia no tuviese acompañante… Así que discúlpame si creí estar salvando el día más feliz de la vida de tu hermana –apuntó la señora Granger ofendida por el comportamiento de su hija._

_-¿Crees que iban a dejarme venir sin escolta? Y te dije… _

_-¡Es la boda de tu hermana por todos los cielos!_

_-Y es por eso por lo que no queremos que ocurra nada que pueda perjudicar su gran día –intervino la voz grave de Nott-. Rebecca, estás encantadora, señora Granger, usted también._

_-Sí, bueno, al menos yo estoy vestida adecuadamente –miró con crítica los pantalones vaqueros de Hermione, sus zapatillas deportivas y la camiseta de manga corta y discreto escote que se ajustaba a la parte superior de su cuerpo y chasqueó la lengua a modo de desaprobación-. ¿Tenias que ponerte vaqueros?_

_-Yo creo que está preciosa –intervino Draco-. ¿Cómo está, señora Granger?_

_-Bien –contestó seca._

_-¿Y Marcus?-intervino Hermione._

_-En el coche –contestó ella-. No le gustan las multitudes._

_-¿Y ha hecho una lista de invitados de cien personas? –preguntó sarcástico Nott-. Exactamente, ¿qué entiende tu prometido por multitudes? –añadió bromeando._

_-Vamos, salgamos de aquí… a ver si puedes cambiarte y ponerte algo más… adecuado._

_Draco abrió la boca pero un sutil codazo por parte de Hermione le persuadió para que no dijera nada. Cuando el hombre la miró, Hermione estaba sonriendo de forma natural a su madre como si la crítica a su vestuario y aspecto no la hubiese afectado o peor aún como si nunca hubiese ocurrido._

_-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –sin ningún esfuerzo Nott tomó su equipaje y mientras que Draco tomaba el suyo y el de Hermione dejándola llevar sólo la pequeña maleta de mano con los productos de aseo de la joven mujer-. Parece algo acalorada señora Granger, no sería bueno que le diera un golpe de calor._

_La señora Granger le miró de forma fría y sin decir palabras se dio la vuelta y salió del aeropuerto seguida por Nott. Rebecca sonrió con afecto a su hermana y la abrazó._

_-Me alegro de que estés aquí… mamá me estaba volviendo loca._

_-Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora me volverá loca a mí –contestó Hermione._

_De hecho, ya había empezado a hacerlo._

_(fin flashback)_

Y ahora estaba allí, en un rincón del comedor, esperando pacientemente a que Draco le trajese una copa del bufé libre mientras que Nott parecía haber desaparecido tras los pasos de una morena espectacular que, si lo había entendido bien, era la amiga de la prima de la amiga de la sobrina de la tía de Marcus… o algo parecido. Al menos esta vez su madre había aprobado su vestido color turquesa de tirantes y largo hasta los tobillos que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase.

Miró a su hermana pequeña. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Sonrió. Rebecca siempre había sido una muñeca de porcelana, algo que la señora Granger definitivamente había agradecido. Becky era a ojos de su madre todo lo que ella no era y aunque a veces le gustaría entrar en una habitación y que su madre le sonriese con la misma calidez con que sonreía a Rebecca, Hermione jamás iba a cambiar su forma de ser ni su aspecto, ni siquiera por su madre. Era su madre, ¡por el amor de los cielos!, se suponía que debía quererla tal y como era, ¿no?

-Aquí tienes –Hermione se sobresaltó-. Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

-No, sólo estaba divagando… -musitó Hermione aceptando la copa de vino blanco que Draco le ofrecía.

-¿Dónde está Nott? –arrugó el ceño.

-Creo que con Susana –dijo Hermione señalando la puerta trasera-. Salieron al jardín hace cosa de diez minutos.

-Voy a matarle –anunció tranquilamente Draco como si hablara del tiempo-. Se supone que no debes estar sola.

-Estoy en casa de mi madre Draco y aquí dentro tienen que haber al menos cincuenta personas, no creo que vaya a pasarme nada.

-Te secuestraron delante de las narices de dos de los mejores agentes de la Orden –le recordó él de forma innecesaria-, así que hazme un favor y deja que me preocupe si quiero ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Conoces a toda esta gente? –preguntó señalando con su vaso el salón de la casa.

-Ni remotamente. Creo que la mayoría son amigos de Marcus.

Draco frunció el ceño. Marcus. Ese hombre… no le había gustado. Tal vez había sido su voz firme y segura, su mirada taimada o la forma en que miraba constantemente a su alrededor, nervioso, como si en cualquier momento temiese ser atacado o algo por el estilo. No. Definitivamente no le había gustado y compartía con Hermione el pensamiento de que no era el hombre adecuado para Rebecca por mucho que contase con el apoyo de la señora Granger y que Becky pareciese estar enamorada de él.

-No te alejes de mí sin decírmelo a mí o a Nott, ¿entendido? –ella le miró escéptica-. No me gusta que todo esté tan lleno –admitió-. Y no me gusta Marcus.

-A mí tampoco, pero no creo que vaya a secuestrarme –intentó bromear.

Draco le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-En todo caso sería un intento… no voy a dejar que te pase nada… -le prometió repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho con anterioridad.

-¿Es que vas a mantenerme vigilada todo el rato? –preguntó ella.

-¿Te molesta?

La sonrisa de Draco le indicó que sus palabras tenían más de un sentido y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En absoluto. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso –admitió con coquetería.

-¡Hermione! –la voz de la señora Granger hizo que Hermione gimiera y que Draco rodara los ojos.

Aquella mujer parecía tener un sexto sentido acerca de aparecer siempre cuando intentaba estar a solas con Hermione. Sintió que Hermione se tensaba y lo hubiese relacionado con el hecho de que la señora Granger seguramente la criticaría por algo si no hubiese sido porque su rostro se quedó pálido, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y sus labios rojizos parecieron resecarse inmediatamente.

-Mark… -susurró.

¿Mark? Draco miró al hombre que iba con la señora Granger en su dirección. Lo evaluó con la rapidez adquirida durante antes de entrenamiento visual. Alto, elegante, buen porte, traje italiano, cabello oscuro con algunas hebras plateadas y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le recordaba a Blaise cuando alguien le decía "tienes razón, Blaise". Demasiado presuntuoso para que fuera de su agrado y a juzgar por la mirada de Hermione, también era demasiado presuntuoso para que ella se alegrara de volver a verlo. Draco recordó la noche del restaurante y cómo ella se había puesto nerviosa, intranquila y pálida… era la misma reacción que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos. No era miedo de que ese hombre pudiese hacerle nada… era miedo a lo que le había hecho en algún momento de su vida. Arrugó la frente. No le gustaba ese hombre.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿conoce a Mark Stevenson?

-No, no tengo el gusto. Draco Malfoy –le extendió la mano y a regañadientes el hombre la estrechó. Draco sonrió al notar con placer que por mucho que Mark le apretase la mano, él la podía apretar mucho más.

Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero aquella lucha masculina tenía mucho más significado de lo que la población femenina creía que tenía. No era un acto para demostrar ser el más fuerte; era un acto para demostrar que no pensaba retirarse sin luchar, era una advertencia de que se mantuviera alejado de lo que era suyo, de lo que él protegía. Y Draco sabía proteger los suyo muy bien.

-Un placer, señor Malfoy –sonrió con encanto antes de girarse hacia Hermione-. Hermione, estás tan preciosa como siempre.

Mark se adelantó con la intención de besarla en la mejilla a modo de saludo pero Hermione, con la rapidez de unos reflejos que Draco desconocía, extendió una mano hacia delante dejando claro lo que quería.

Malfoy observó como los nervios del hombre se tensaban ante la muestra descortés de Hermione pero estrechó la mano de Hermione con firmeza y se llevó la mano femenina a la boca donde dejó un beso demasiado íntimo para su gusto. Para su gran deleite Hermione retiró la mano tan pronto fue posible.

-Gracias –dijo secamente.

-Espero que no te importe cariño –dijo su madre-. Mark se sentará en la mesa y en la ceremonia del domingo contigo… -se giró hacia Mark-. Siempre dije que hacíais una pareja estupenda… no sé por qué tuvisteis que dejarlo… -su voz sonaba realmente sorprendida.

-Su hija no estaba de acuerdo en algunos puntos de nuestra relación –le sonrió Mark.

Draco sintió que Hermione se tensaba a su lado y de forma mecánica y sin pensarlo le rodeó el talle de la cintura de forma posesiva y protectora, algo que hizo que los ojos de Mark relampaguearan por unos leves instantes.

-Sí, mamá, yo quería ser feliz y él no quería dejarme –sonrió con cierta condescendencia.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Hermione. Yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti y ciertamente te estabas equivocando.

-Así que tú decidiste darme un pequeño empujón en la dirección adecuada ¿verdad?

A Draco no le pasó desapercibida la tensión de la voz de ella cuando pronunció la palabra "empujón" ni tampoco la amargura con la que lo había dicho. Su sonrisa podía engañar a la señora Granger y a Mark y a cien personas más, pero no a él.

-Hermione, ese no es modo de tratar a tu invitado.

-No es mi invitado mamá, tú lo invitaste cuando te dije expresamente que no lo hicieras.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Al garete con intentar ser educada con su madre y Mark en medio de la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana pequeña, en un salón lleno de gente y con Mark allí delante. Las palabras de él le habían dolido más de lo que podía expresar y la culpa era de su madre.

-Y dado que yo no lo invité y que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo que significara volver a meter en mi vida a Mark, estoy segura de que comprenderás, mamá, que desee sentarme con Draco y no con Mark –dijo Hermione con toda la calma que pudo-. Los platos podrían terminar volcándose en los lugares más insospechados.

-Eras una cría Hermione –dijo el hombre divertido soltando una suave carcajada que en algún momento del pasado había hecho que Hermione se desmayara-. Deberías haber madurado lo suficiente para poder estar cerca de mí sin que los sentimientos interfieran, sientas lo que sientas hacia mí… -señaló con presunción. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada que hiciera que Draco no pensase que seguía sintiendo algo por Mark, el hombre continuó hablando-. ¿Aún lo sigue siendo? –preguntó mirando a Malfoy con aquella camadería masculina que Hermione odiaba.

-Creo que ella puede contestar por sí misma –replicó serio Draco. Apretó su mano en la cintura de ella y Hermione se sintió segura y agradecida de que estuviera a su lado-. Pero si yo tengo que dar mi opinión debería darte las gracias –Mark le miró sorprendido sin entender lo que Draco quería decir-. Después de todo, si tú no hubieses estado en su vida en algún momento, no se habría convertido en la mujer que es ahora y que amo –miró a Hermione y le sonrió con ternura-. Sea una cría o no. Aunque puedo asegurarte que es mucho más mujer que algunas de las que conozco –lanzó una discreta mirada a la señora Granger que frunció los labios.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, madre –pidió Hermione gimiendo internamente.

-Ahora, en la biblioteca.

Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón sonriendo a la gente que la saludaba. Draco miró a Hermione suavemente.

-No vayas si no quieres.

-Aunque no me guste, es mi madre –suspiró ella-. No te preocupes, no creo que la sangre llegue al río –le confió divertida. Sin importarle la presencia de Mark o quizá porque le importaba y quería demostrar algo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué era, Hermione se alzó de puntillas y besó suavemente los labios de Draco.

Sólo pretendía ser un besito dulce y simple, un beso de "no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo", pero Draco tenía otras intenciones. Sujetando la cintura de la mujer con la mano que estaba libre la envolvió cálidamente y la estrechó contra su cuerpo dejando que ella sintiera la dureza de su vientre y la amplitud de su pecho; su boca acarició la de ella con suavidad y su lengua pidió paso para entrar en su cavidad. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir suavemente cuando él la besó de forma ruda y dulce al mismo tiempo, exigiendo y demandando y al mismo tiempo dando pasión y lujuria. Sintió que él la soltaba y Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados un par de segundos para asegurarse de que el suelo estaba bajo sus pies y que ella no estaba flotando, una sensación que solía tener bastante a menudo, concretamente, cuando Draco la besaba de aquella forma posesiva que a ella le encantaba.

-No tardes –le ordenó más que sugirió o pidió Draco-. No quiero echarte de menos mucho tiempo –aclaró.

-Vaya… parece que ya no es una cría –dijo Mark con una media sonrisa mientras Hermione salía del salón-. ¿A qué te dedicas, Draco?

-Soy agente de policía –mintió a medias Draco-. Tengo entendido que eres profesor ¿no?

-Lo fui, ahora me dedico a vivir de las rentas… heredé bastante dinero con la muerte de mi padre hace un par de años.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué? –se encogió de hombros-. Apenas le conocía. Lo único bueno que hizo por mí en la vida fue morirse –dijo mientras daba un largo trago a su vaso.

-Entonces ¿se supone que tengo que darte la enhorabuena? –preguntó cínicamente Draco.

-Si quieres… -se encogió de hombros como si no le diese demasiada importancia-. ¿Tengo que dártela yo a ti?

Draco apuró el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó en una de las bandejas que habían cerca de ellos.

-No creo que este tema sea para tratarlo aquí –indicó Draco saliendo del salón con aspecto relajado y dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo-. Ahora dime, ¿por qué quieres darme la enhorabuena?

-Por Hermione. ¿Va en serio lo vuestro o sólo es un juego?

-Va en serio, así que gracias por felicitarme.

-Sin embargo, no he visto que lleve anillo de compromiso.

Draco le miró fijamente. Una provocación. Aquel tipo le estaba provocando y lo sabía. De hecho, ambos lo sabían. Lo más sensato hubiese sido ignorarlo pero Draco había aprendido hacía unos días que cuando se trataba de Hermione, la sensatez parecía abandonarlo por completo.

-Ninguno de los dos lo necesitamos para saber que estamos juntos. Puede que sea un concepto extraño para ti, pero aún ha personas que confían el uno en el otro ¿comprendes?

Mark sonrió a medias.

-Veo que te ha hablado de mí –confirmó el hombre.

-No demasiado. Sólo saliste en una ocasión –le quitó importancia Draco.

-Y supongo que te contó su cuento de hadas en el que yo era el lobo malo ¿verdad? –sonrió de nuevo. Draco notó que estaba ebrio y arrugó el ceño. Nunca le habían gustado los borrachos. Le traían malos recuerdos de su infancia en el orfanato.

-¿Y no es así? –preguntó sin implicarse demasiado.

-Fue un accidente –se defendió Mark-. Nunca le dije que se enamorara de mí y mucho menos que se quedara embarazada. Cuando le propuse que abortara se exaltó tanto que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó por las escaleras. Además…

Draco no escuchó nada más. No quiso escuchar nada más. No lo necesitaba. En su cabeza todo había cobrado sentido. Escaleras, empujón, aborto… Las palabras se unían formando un puzzle en su mente y el resultado completo no le gustó en absoluto. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, tomó a Mark de la chaqueta y dando un giro sobre sí mismo, lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared y mantuvo al hombre sujeto por las solapas de la cara chaqueta que llevaba. Acercó su rostro al de él y bajó el tono de su voz para que sonara más grave de lo que era ya de por sí, en un tono tan intimidatorio que Snape se hubiera sentido orgulloso de él.

-Vuelve a acercarte a ella… vuelve a hacerla ponerse nerviosa… vuelve a hacerle daño o a pensar siquiera en hacerle daño de algún modo… vuelve a mirarla de ese modo… mejor aún, vuelve a mirarla siquiera… y te juro que antes de que te des cuenta estarás en el agujero más profundo que encuentre en la tierra, ¿lo has entendido?

-Draco…

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca donde una pálida Hermione estaba aferrada al marco de la entrada como si temiese desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Olvidando a Mark e ignorando el ruido del hombre al caer al suelo cuando lo soltó con rapidez, Draco atravesó el espacio que lo separaba de Hermione y la abrazó.

Ella estaba llorando. Estaba temblando. Los brazos de Draco la rodearon con más fuerza en un intento por calmarla y darle todo el calor que ella pudiera recibir de su cuerpo masculino.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? –preguntó con suavidad. Miró por encima del hombro de ella. La señora Granger estaba de pie en la biblioteca, serena, calmada, con los ojos también brillantes pero con las lágrimas contenidas-. Eh, preciosa… ¿qué ocurre?

-No es mi madre… -dijo Hermione entonces-… No es mi madre… -alzó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada gris de él, una mirada que ancló su propia mirada perdida y a la que ella se aferró como si la vida le fuera en ello-… No es mi madre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había leído las cartas intentando buscar un indicio de algo que le diera la oportunidad de saber dónde estaba escondida Narcisa. Se le había escapado una vez y no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a ocurrir. Narcisa Black iba a morir. Se había atrevido a llamarlo loco, a acusarle de jugar a perversiones sexuales, a decirle que estaba completamente loco y que debía estar en un sanatorio mental. Dos horas después de aquella discusión, Narcisa había desaparecido de su vida.

Había tardado en encontrarla y por una de esas jugadas del destino que él adoraba había sido ella quien había contactado con él. No importaba que no hubiese acudido por su propia iniciativa. Eso no le restaba valor.

Pero ahora había vuelto a desaparecer. Había vuelto a escurrírsele de entre los dedos y no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser el hazmerreír. Iba a encontrar a Narcisa y terminaría con ella haciéndola volar en pedacitos. Sí, lo haría… y sería divertido hacerlo.

El teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y una voz fría y calculadora le contestó desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-¿Me estás vigilando?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-No.

-No me mientas Malfoy. Te di todo lo que acordamos. Cerramos el trato. No te debo nada. Prometiste dejarme en paz –su voz era nerviosa y Lucius lo comprendía perfectamente.

Curiosamente ese nerviosismo solía ser una característica bastante común en todas las personas con quienes mantenía tratos en alguna u otra ocasión.

-Y lo he hecho. No te tengo vigilado.

-Entonces alguien me está gastando una mala jugada y juro por Dios que si tienes algo que ver con est…

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Acaban de presentarme a alguien que es como tú –dijo el hombre con un suspiro de impaciencia-. Al verlo creí que eras tú pero luego me di cuenta de que es más joven, mucho más joven… pero es igual que tú.

-Querrás decir que se parece a mí –replicó Lucius.

-No, no tiene un parecido a ti; es igual que tú –insistió la voz-. Alto, rubio y de ojos grises, con la piel blanca como la porcelana… y hay algo más.

Lucius dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y ajustó el agarre del auricular del teléfono a su mano, esperando con paciencia a que los ruidos que parecían rodear a su informante desapareciesen para que éste pudiera volver a hablar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Lucius.

-Malfoy. Me lo han presentado como Draco Malfoy.

Sin decir una palabra Lucius colgó el teléfono. Tomó con gesto descuidadamente estudiado la última carta del montón que tenía delante y releyó el párrafo que estaba buscando.

"… _si se entera… él lo convertirá en una máquina de matar… no quiero que mi hijo sea como él. No quiero que mire a su alrededor y sólo vea objetivos potenciales… búscale por favor… y dale todo el amor que yo no he podido ofrecerle… mantenle a salvo de su padre… tú mejor que nadie sabes quien es… no dejes que se convierta en él… por favor… no lo permitas…"_

Un hijo. El hijo de Narcisa era su hijo. Draco Malfoy. En alguna parte su maldito hijo formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix con la que tenía que terminar.

Salió de la habitación y pasó por delante de las habitaciones de Voldemort sin detenerse. Algunas cosas debía de hacerlas personalmente y ni siquiera su jefe iba a poder impedirlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, que tal? Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado porque lo he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo mundial jejeje :p**

**Que paséis una buena semana chicos y chicas y como siempre:**

**Espero vuestros reviews ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y recordad, como dijo Gandhi:**

"**ojo por ojo y el mundo acabará ciego"**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	27. nota de amigo de autor

Hola chicos y chicas fanáticos de las historias de nikachan123. Soy Javi y para aquellos que no me conozcan, suelo pasarme por aquí para dejar avisos de nika cuando ella no está en condiciones de hacerlo. Ha pasado por una mala racha tanto personal como física, los que seguís dándole vuestro apoyo desde el accidente que tuvo ya sabéis que intenta esforzarse y superarse al máximo únicamente para seguir escribiendo para vosotros. Lamento tener que deciros que a Nikachan la han ingresado recientemente en el hospital por unas complicaciones respiratorias de las que sufre desde que es pequeña y que se agravan con la humedad y el frío propio del invierno. Espera estar en breve en plena forma para poder escribiros personalmente y continuar con sus fics. De hecho, estoy ahora sentado junto a ella mientras me dicta esto y me hace prometer que os lo enviaré lo antes posible y me recuerda que os diga que ella nunca deja colgado un fic por imposible que parezca, así que terminará todas las historias y aún más, ya tiene pensadas dos o tres más.

A la espera de que seais pacientes y comprendáis que no es una situación normal y que ella se siente mal por haceros esperar para sus capítulos, un servidor os manda sus saludos y os pide que la esperéis porque regresará y creedme: cuando nika regresa lo hace con una gran fuerza.

Un beso para todos, chicos y chicas.


	28. Colton M

**Hola a todo el mundo!!!**

**Sí, sí, sí… no me matéis, de acuerdo?? Por motivos personales he tenido que dejar relegados un poco mis fics a un segundo plano.**

**Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestros e-mails de apoyo y de preocupación y aseguraros que estoy bien y que voy a continuar estos fics sólo que seguramente tardaré bastante entre capítulo y capítulo por motivos personales que ahora no vienen al caso.**

**De todas formas, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, y por seguir leyéndome y por seguir apoyándome. En serio, es por vosotros por quienes me siento ante el ordenador en cada ratito que tengo para intentar escribir algo que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste, un besito y nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 22. Colton. M

Se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama con la respiración entrecortada mientras miraba a su alrededor. La habitación estaba callada y sumida en la oscuridad. Aún jadeante por el sueño que había tenido estiró una mano hacia la mesita y encendió la luz proyectando diversas sombras a lo largo de la pared y el suelo.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño… sólo eso…

Pero las palabras que su madre le había dicho en la biblioteca aún daban vueltas en su cabeza de forma constante y sin cesar: "Anthony apareció un día contigo cuando tenías tres años y dijo que nos íbamos a quedar contigo. No preguntó. Ordenó. Quería a Anthony pero a veces era demasiado mandón para mi gusto. Te quedaste con nosotros pero no eres mi maldita hija"

Cerró los ojos mientras se apartaba el cabello de la frente y se recostaba contra el cabecero de la cama, entre las almohadas. Miró a su lado. La cama estaba vacía. Hermione frunció el ceño y paseó la vista por la habitación hasta detenerse en el pequeño balcón que estaba abierto. Estiró la mano hacia los pies de la cama y tomó prestada la camisa de hombre negra que se abrochó después de ponérsela mientas aspiraba el olor a menta tan característico. Apartando las sábanas y mantas deslizó sus piernas hacia fuera y dejó que sus pies descalzos se hundieran en la suave moqueta amarilla mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

Se detuvo antes de salir y sonrió disfrutando de la vista que tenía delante. Draco estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón vestido sólo con sus pantalones vaqueros. Estaba descalzo y sin camisa. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban con la suave luz de la luna y las cicatrices que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver relucían como finos hilos de plata. No hizo ruido, ni siquiera se movió, pero tampoco se sorprendió cuando Draco le habló.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba….

-Hueles a jazmín –le contestó él con tranquilidad-. Además –se giró a medias para mirarla por encima de su hombro con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Hermione-, siempre sé dónde estás. Ven aquí.

Caminó hacia fuera dejando que sus pies abandonaran la calidez de la moqueta para enfrentarse al suelo frío de baldosas negras. Draco la colocó delante de él y la abrazó por detrás, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de ella donde dejó un suave beso.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar después de enterarme de que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira –contestó Hermione resoplando. Draco estrechó su abrazo y ella sonrió a medias mientras doblaba la mano para echarla hacia atrás y poder acariciarle así la mejilla. Draco la besó-. No, no estoy bien… -confesó a media voz.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Cómo se puede hablar de algo que desconoces y que no entiendes? –se encogió de hombros-. No sé quién soy Draco… todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he vivido… todo ha sido una mentira que se ha derrumbado esta noche sobre mi cabeza y ahora me siento como si no pudiera respirar y fuera a morir ahogada en cualquier momento si avanzo en cualquier dirección… -Draco no dijo nada-… Todo tiene sentido ahora… las miradas y los comentarios de mi madre… nunca me ha querido, nunca he sido su hija así que ¿por qué debería de quererme? Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ella y durante todos estos años me he esforzado pensando que algún día ella podría quererme y de repente me doy cuenta que ni siquiera si consiguiese hacer una nave espacial y salvase a la humanidad ella me querría…

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos, luego su pecho subió y el sonido de su voz susurrante llenó los oídos de ella.

-La primera vez que fui consciente de que mi madre me había abandonado en un orfanato, no sentí nada –dijo con firmeza-. Ni dolor, ni rabia, ni pena, ni furia… Absolutamente nada. Recuerdo que me vigilaron durante dos semanas enteras esperando que yo demostrara que estaba enfadado con el mundo porque mi madre me había abandonado y recuerdo también sus miradas de incredulidad cuando simplemente me limité a encogerme de hombros y a seguir con mi vida en lugar de ponerme a llorar.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te lo dijeron?

-Siete –contestó él-. Era la edad mínima para que entendieras que habías sido abandonado porque nadie te quería.

-Draco…

-Tranquila, ya era duro a esa edad –bromeó él con un deje de amargura que no pasó desapercibida para ella-. No me enfadé cuando me lo dijeron pero sí cuando años más tarde Severus fue a buscarme.

-¿Cómo?

-El día en que Severus fue a buscarme al orfanato recuerdo que estaba con Blaise en la parte trasera de la casa. Allí era donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas entre chicos y las palizas que nos propinaban los cuidadores del orfanato sin ningún motivo casi siempre. Aquella era una de esas veces… más o menos –Hermione le sintió sonreír-. Blaise había robado comida de la cocina; había un par de niñas de ocho y diez años que habían sido castigadas por algo que no recuerdo y llevaban un día y medio sin comer así que Blaise decidió que él robaría comida para ellas. Idiota… ya entonces era un caballero de brillante armadura… -añadió burlón. Hermione sonrió-. Cuando lo descubrieron él ya sabía el castigo que le esperaba, igual que yo e igual que todos… Diez azotes en la espalda con una vara –Hermione se estremeció-. Hacía dos semanas que le habían dado otra paliza y las cicatrices de su espalda aún estaban en carne viva así que yo asumí el castigo en su lugar.

-¿Qué…

-No era normal, pero Carson me tenía especial manía desde que no le dejé jugar conmigo –añadió sarcástico-, así que no le importó desquitarse azotándome a mí en lugar de a Blaise. Tenía catorce años.

-Dios santo, Draco…

-Me quité la camisa y miré a Carson fijamente sonriéndole. Varios de los chicos más grandes estaban allí, algunos para asegurarse de que los pequeños no se enteraban de nada, otros para recogerme cuando Carson acabara conmigo. Blaise se quedó para compartir mi dolor… Entonces apareció Severus, como un ángel vengador, vestido de negro y con la mirada más fría que jamás he visto en nadie –la besó en la cabeza como si aquello le diera fuerzas para continuar hablando-. Fue la primera vez que vi un arma.

-¿Un arma? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Snape sacó un arma en un orfanato?

-No, Severus sacó un arma y la clavó en la sien de Carson antes de que el primer varazo pudiera caer sobre mi espalda –corrió él entre divertido y meditabundo-. Incluso creo recordar escuchar el sonido del seguro cuando Severus lo quitó. Me dijo que venía a por mí, que era mi padrino y que no me había encontrado antes. Luego me ordenó ponerme la camisa y recoger mis cosas.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le golpeé –dijo sin inmutarse. Hermione se dio la vuelta dentro de su abrazo-. Le golpeé en el mentón con el puño firmemente cerrado mientras le decía lo hijo de puta que era –le sintió sonreír-. Le golpeé tan fuerte que trastabilló. Luego grité hasta que mi voz sonó ronca y después golpeé lo primero que tuve a la vista que fue a Blaise –se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-. Luego vino la calma y fue la primera vez que lloré en mi vida.

-¿Y Severus…

-No hizo nada. Lo entendió –le sonrió apartándole un rizo rebelde de la frente-. Luego me puse la camisa y dije que no me iba sin Blaise. Severus nos sacó a los dos de allí.

-¿Por qué… -carraspeó-… por qué me has contado esto?

-Porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó, a pesar de las palizas, el hambre, la indiferencia, el odio… a pesar de todo, Blaise y yo salimos de allí y seguimos viviendo… y todo lo que ocurrió allí no condicionó la persona en que me he convertido –afirmó enmarcando el rostro femenino entre sus manos ahuecadas-. Granger, eres quien eres por todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida. Cada pequeña cosa que ha influido en ti ha condicionado tu forma de ser, tu forma de vivir, tu forma de pensar… y no importa que Anthony te adoptara… Tú eres tú… y eso es suficiente para que la gente que te conoce te quiera.

-Ella no me qu….

Draco silenció la réplica femenina colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Pero yo sí –dijo divertido y serio al mismo tiempo-… y eso es suficiente para cubrir lo que ella no.

-Pero ¿quién soy Draco? –preguntó enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hombre-. ¿Cómo puedo saber quién soy si ni siquiera sé quienes son mis padres?

-Eres Hermione Granger –dijo él con voz tranquila-. Eres una excelente médico, una persona maravillosa y una gran amante –añadió-. Eres la persona que ha hecho que yo salga de mi escudo. Eres quién eres, Granger. Y absolutamente nada va a cambiar la persona en que te has convertido.

Hermione iba a protestar nuevamente pero cuando los brazos fuertes de él la apresaron contra su propio cuerpo y el calor y el olor de Draco la inundaron, Hermione no se sintió con ganas de seguir protestando, ni mucho menos. Se sentía segura, a salvo, en casa, cuando estaba cerca del agente de la Orden. Pero aún así, su cabeza la decía que tenía que saber quién era.

Hermione se dejó abrazar mientras se prometía a sí misma que iba a descubrirlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ni hablar –Ron resopló ante la negativa de su hermana-. No voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a mi ordenador –lanzó una mirada especulativa a la mujer rubia que no parecía demasiado ofendida por sus palabras.

-Son órdenes de Potter –dijo Snape sonriendo burlón a la pelirroja.

-¿Harry ha ordenado que alguien meta la mano en mis ordenadores? –Ginny siguió cruzada de brazos mirando a los presentes, con la cadera apoyada en la mesa y su propio cuerpo haciendo imposible que ninguno de los tres viera las pantallas de los ordenadores-. Ni siquiera Harry es tan idiota para sugerir algo así.

Ron miró hacia el despacho de Harry, dudando de si Snape decía o no la verdad. No se fiaba de aquella mujer. Sabía quien era. En realidad, a aquellas alturas, toda la maldita Orden sabía que Narcisa Black, una mujer que había estado a las órdenes de Riddle, estaba en la sede de la Orden del Fénix y las miradas curiosas eran un signo más que evidente de ello. Pero su hermanita no parecía demasiado impresionada por ello.

-Te dije que sería imposible que me dejara hacerlo – sentenció la mujer entonces lanzándole una mirada airada a Snape-. Cualquier hacker que se precie no deja que un desconocido entre en su territorio.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! –exclamó Severus-. ¡Sólo son ordenadores!

Ginny y Narcisa se giraron para mirarle fulminándole con la mirada. La mole roja que era Ron retrocedió un par de pasos, sólo por si acaso.

-¿Sólo ordenadores? –preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con la voz demasiado baja.

Ron le hubiera advertido a Snape que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso al hablar de aquella forma. Al menos sabía con seguridad que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso con Ginny y a juzgar por el modo en que Narcisa había bajado la voz, también con ella. Debería haberle advertido, pero era demasiado divertido para intervenir. Él había querido que las dos mujeres cooperaran, bien, entonces que él lo solucionase.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Se giró en redondo. Sofía estaba en la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Detrás de ella, Blaise y Tonks se pusieron en guardia cuando la escucharon gritar. Ron miró a su alrededor temiendo que algo estuviera ocurriendo. Sofía miraba hacia ellos. Concretamente… a Narcisa.

La niña se acercó corriendo a Ron y se abalanzó sobre sus piernas mientras empezaba a temblar sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. Ron no preguntó nada. Se agachó y recogió a la niña en brazos intentando calmarla; dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria a la que Narcisa se encontraba y la niña pareció dejar de temblar un poco, sólo un poco. Ron maldijo suavemente al darse cuenta de qué era lo que había asustado a la niña, o mejor dicho, quién la había asustado.

-¡Está bien, falsa alarma! –gritó para que los agentes que estaban presentes guardaran las armas que habían sacado al escuchar gritar a alguien-. ¿Estás bien, pequeña? –Sofía negó abrazándose al cuello de Ron-. No pasa nada Sofía, está bien… No va a hacerte daño… Está bien…

La mirada de Narcisa no tenía desperdicio y seguramente Ron se hubiera reído de la cara de incredulidad de la mujer si no hubiese estado preocupado por la niña. Narcisa parpadeó con la mirada fija en Sofía y luego, con voz entrecortada dijo un simple número.

-Mil setecientos doce…

Sofía tembló de nuevo y Ron se apartó más de Narcisa. Blaise y Tonks se colocaron a su lado aunque era completamente innecesario; todos los presentes sabían que el muro rojo no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a la niña.

-Su nombre es Sofía –dijo Ron con voz helada apretando a la niña contra él-. Será mejor que no te acerques a ella.

Narcisa ignoró la orden de advertencia de Ron y se giró hacia Severus.

-¿Ha visto a Granger? –preguntó ansionsamente.

Snape contestó un "no" rotundo que hizo que ella esbozase una media sonrisa entre el alivio y el temor.

-Será mejor que no la vea de momento –informó Narcisa entonces-. Podrían salir a la luz cosas que aún no está preparada para entender…

-Sofía puede entender perfectamente todo lo que…

-No hablo de la niña –interrumpió Narcisa a Ron-. No es ella la que no podría entender.

Ron miró a Tonks por encima de la cabeza de Sofía y la agente entendió enseguida; se acercó a ellos y le tocó el hombro a la niña que la miró.

-Vamos a tomarnos un chocolate caliente –le dijo más que preguntarle-. Remus dice que el chocolate lo arregla todo –sonrió para darle ánimos a la pequeña, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tan pronto como Sofía desapareció con Tonks por la puerta de la pequeña sala que hacía a la vez de cafetería y lugar para echar una cabezada de vez en cuando, Ron miró a Snape que asintió.

-Yo me quedo –dijo Blaise inmediatamente-. Id a hablar con Potter.

Ginny miró a Narcisa con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiró.

-De acuerdo, éste es el trato; te sientas al lado, no hablas, no tocas nada y no miras nada, ¿entendido?

-¿Puedo respirar? –preguntó Narcisa irónica.

Ginny le sonrió con cierta condescendencia y luego giró la silla para sentarse frente a los monitores; hizo crujir los nudillos y accedió al programa que llevaba meses intentando descifrar y que siempre la conducía a laberintos de cortafuegos y puertas falsas.

-De acuerdo, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó la pelirroja sintiendo que la presencia de Blaise la reconfortaba.

-La puerta trasera –dijo Narcisa sencillamente-, tiene una doble contraseña, hay que introducir la primera, navegar por los archivos superficiales y encontrar la segunda puerta de entrada, volver a la primera y escribir la segunda contraseña –se encogió de hombros-. Empieza a entrar en los archivos y cuando lleguemos a la doble puerta te daré la información.

-Espera, ¿qué hay detrás de ese archivo? –preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido sin confiar en Narcisa del todo.

La mujer no se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

-Todo lo que Chang le sonsacó a Potter con la droga –dijo Narcisa cruzándose de brazos-. Y más información acerca de los componentes de la misma; también hay nombres, fechas, entregas, recibos, vídeos informatizados, audio… -desechó un largo etcétera con un movimiento de la mano.

-¿Hay algo que incrimine a Voldemort? –preguntó Ginny resuelta aporreando el teclado con énfasis y habilidad.

-Hay un par de carpetas separadas de esos archivos –señaló la pantalla que Ginny estaba usando-. Puedo acceder a ellas si me dejas –puntualizó golpeando con la uña la pantalla del ordenador frente a ella.

Ginny arrugó el ceño.

-¿En esas carpetas hay algo que incrimine a Voldemort?

Narcisa sonrió.

-En esas carpetas está la vida entera de Lord Voldemort.

Por primera vez Ginny dejó que alguien que no fuera ella tocara uno de sus ordenadores; eso sí, a regañadientes, malhumorada, vigilante y atenta a cualquier movimiento que Narcisa Black hiciese con uno de sus bebés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encontró a Sirius sentado en las escaleras del porche trasero. Apartando los restos de lo que en una ocasión parecía haber sido una mecedora, Remus se sentó junto a él sin decir nada y del mismo modo silencioso le entregó una de las latas de cerveza que había llevado consigo.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó Sirius después de dar un trago a su cerveza sin mirar a Remus.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sus ojos claro, casi dorados, adquirieron aquel brillo de sabiduría que Sirius recordaba perfectamente de los años de estudiantes.

-¿Dónde ibas a estar si no? –preguntó con una media sonrisa-. Un día como este estábamos aquí celebrando nuestro ingreso en la Orden, ¿dónde más ibas a estar si no?

-Le echo de menos –admitió Sirius.

Remus no dijo nada pero sonrió para sí mismo. Sirius Black. El terror de los delincuentes; bastaba su sola presencia para que más de la mitad de los criminales que la Orden había detenido empezase a hablar en una sala de interrogatorios sin necesidad de que él dijera nada. Su mirada era fría, dura e implacable; dormía poco y cuando lo hacía, su arma siempre estaba al alcance de su mano. Salía con mujeres pero no se ataba a ninguna y decía que jamás se ataría a nadie. Despreciado por su familia se había volcado en el lado de la ley forjándose un nombre y labrándose una reputación con la que, junto a él mismo y James, todos los novatos se destetaban en la Orden.

Pero allí estaba. En aquellos momentos no parecía demasiado duro, ni implacable, ni terrorífico. Sólo era un hombre perdido en sus recuerdos porque Remus sabía perfectamente que eran lo único que Sirius conservaba para tenerse en pie cada día desde que su mejor amigo había muerto y él no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Y quién no? –preguntó con una media sonrisa Remus-. James era insustituible, Sirius.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -dijo consternado-… Pero aún así, a veces miro a Harry y…

-No es James –insistió Remus sabiendo que habían tenido aquella conversación en más de una ocasión-. Harry no es James.

-Eso también lo sé. ¿Crees que el chico y yo no hemos tenido esta conversación tantas veces como la he tenido contigo?

-¿Qué es lo que va mal, Sirius? –preguntó entonces Remus.

Sirius dio otro trago a su cerveza.

-Íbamos a hacer un viaje, ¿lo recuerdas? – Remus sonrió-. Estábamos aquí sentados, los cuatro, jurando que hoy haríamos un viaje a América, a Australia, al Polo Norte… -sonrió al recordar aquella conversación en particular-. Ninguno de nosotros tenía dinero por aquel entonces pero James dijo…

-Que él sí tenía dinero y que nos lo pagaría a todos si no conseguíamos ahorrar lo suficiente. Sí, lo recuerdo –convino Remus-. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…

-Daría todo el dinero que tengo ahora porque él estuviera aquí –le interrumpió Sirius entonces-. Era un hermano para mí Remus, sin ánimo de ofender.

-Tranquilo, siempre lo he sabido –le quitó importancia moviendo la mano con gestos elegantes-. Había momentos en los que parecíais siameses. Lily y yo solíamos bromear con cómo os lo ibais a montar cuando ellos dos se casaran –le miró-. Ella solía decir que te montarían una habitación en su casa.

-Bueno, lo hicieron –corroboró Sirius sonriente-. Y nunca me pidieron nada a cambio.

-No –sentenció Remus entonces, serio de repente-. No puedes culparte de lo que ocurrió Sirius. No es tu culpa. La traición de Peter no fue tu culpa. La muerte de James y Lily no fue tu culpa. El modo en que Harry fue alejado de ti cuando era un bebé no fue tu culpa y el hecho de que James no esté aquí ahora con nosotros bebiendo cerveza, no es tu culpa –declaró firmemente.

-¿Entonces quién tiene la culpa?

-Tom Riddle, si es que necesitas echarle la culpa a alguien –contestó Remus-. Ódiale a él, pero no a ti mismo –le quitó la cerveza de las manos-. Eres más fuerte que todo esto Sirius. No tienes la culpa. Tom Riddle es el culpable y te prometo que vamos a cogerlo y cuando lo hagamos todo el peso de la Orden y de la ley va a caer sobre él y Lily y James quedarán vengados. Hasta entonces, tienes que tener paciencia; ambos tenemos que tenerla.

Sirius se levantó de golpe y dio un corto paseo por el jardín trasero. Suspiró y se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

-Necesito golpear algo –dijo repentinamente.

Remus ni siquiera lo pensó.

-Vamos al gimnasio de la Orden –se levantó de las escaleras-. Yo también tengo que golpear algo –admitió.

Sirius le miró. Por unos momentos había olvidado que Remus también quería a James y a Lily y que la muerte de ambos, así como la traición Peter, también había significado un gran golpe para él. Remus no apreciaría que se disculpase por no haberse dado cuenta de ello así que no lo hizo. Sólo asintió y empezó a caminar detrás de él.

Se detuvo antes de que Remus entrase en el coche y Sirius dejó la puerta del suyo entreabierta mirándole.

-¿Algún día haremos ese viaje?

Remus sonrió.

-Cuenta con ello. Cuando ahorremos lo suficiente, ahora James no está para cubrir los gastos –se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse tras el volante.

Sirius sonrió e imitó a su amigo. Cuando empezó a conducir hacia la Orden con el coche de Remus siguiéndole, se sentía mejor. Aún le quedaba Remus y en cierto modo James siempre estaría allí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La observó desde el porche trasero mientras ella se afanaba a alisar los manteles sobre las mesas, tomar nota de los vasos y cubiertos y pararse de vez en cuando para mirar hacia el cielo como si en cualquier momento esperase que cayera una fuerte tormenta que lo arruinara todo. Nott sonrió.

-Se te ve muy tranquila –le hizo notar.

Becky se giró para mirarle y sonrió de vuelta mientras se acercaba a él para no tener que gritar. Si su madre la veía otra vez revisándolo todo estaba segura de que cumpliría su amenaza y la encerraría en la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, el día de la boda.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –desechó un vago gesto con la mano-. Estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer –se encogió de hombros-. No es como si alguien me estuviese obligando a casarme con Marcus.

-No me refiero a la boda –apuntó Nott entonces.

La sonrisa se congeló en el rostro de ella y pasó de ser radiante a ser cortés y elegante, meditada, condescendiente y resignada. Nott se sorprendió de lo expresiva que podía ser el rostro de una mujer, debería recordarlo para el futuro.

-Para mí no ha cambiado nada –se sentó en los escalones del porche y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Nott acudió enseguida.

-¿Sabías que Hermione era adoptada? –preguntó el hombre.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza y las dos trenzas que llevaba aquel día se menearon graciosamente hasta colocarse sobre sus hombros cayendo hacia delante.

-No tenía ni idea, en realidad, yo soy la pequeña así que es normal que no lo supiera –él la miró interesado-. Si yo hubiese sido la hermana mayor recordaría que la hubiesen adoptado ¿no te parece?

-¿Has hablado ya con ella?

-Sí, claro… -se burló con una sonrisa distante-. Me he acercado a ella y le he dicho "oye Hermione, el vestido de dama de honor está en tu habitación y por cierto, no me importa que seas adoptada" Sería estupendo… -ironizó.

-Quizá ella lo necesita –se encogió de hombros con toda la elegancia de la que un hombre sentado podía hacer gala.

-Créeme, no me agradecería si hiciera algo así –aseguró Becky con una media sonrisa-. Hermione siempre ha sido muy independiente y cerrada… pocas veces ha compartido sus sentimientos con alguien, yo incluida –añadió-. Lo mejor para ella es seguir como siempre.

-Pero ya nada será como siempre –reflexionó Nott.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella confundida mirando al hombre-. Lo único que va a cambiar es que me caso con Marcus –frunció el ceño-. Hermione y yo seguiremos en diferentes países, ambas seguiremos en contacto y nos veremos tantas veces como podamos, ella siempre estará ahí para que yo le cuente mis problemas y la relación entre mamá y ella seguirá tan tensa como siempre –se encogió de hombros-. Sólo va a cambiar mi estado civil.

Nott parpadeó mientras la miraba hacer aquel resumen de forma resuelta. ¿En serio no le importaba que Hermione no fuera realmente su hermana? Meditó unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Rebecca estaba hablando en serio. Y como si ella pudiera saber en qué estaba pensando, añadió algo más que le hizo sonreír.

-Con la misma sangre o no, Hermione siempre será mi hermana y siempre estaré orgullosa de ello –señaló la casa con la cabeza-. ¿Acaso Draco es tu hermano?

Nott soltó una carcajada.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Pero le tratas como si lo fuera –Nott no dijo nada-. Cuando os vi, Draco, Blaise y tú parecíais hermanos… Bromeáis entre vosotros, os golpeáis y cuidáis los unos de los otros y no sois hermanos, así que, ¿por qué debería ser diferente entre Hermione y yo?

-Tienes razón –concedió Theodore Nott con una media sonrisa. Luego echó un vistazo a la libreta que ella había dejado en el regazo-. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?

Los ojos de Becky se iluminaron y Nott supo que acababa de meterse en la inminente preparación de la boda y sin embargo, no le molestó en absoluto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius barrió la entrada del apartamento con la mirada. Salvo la alarma de la que ya se había encargado y los dos dispositivos situados estratégicamente en el marco de la puerta no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar en aquel lugar. Todo estaba ordenado de forma meticulosa y en el ambiente flotaba un olor a frescor proveniente seguramente de las ventanas abiertas. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y echó un vistazo por encima antes de pasar al salón donde se fijó la gran colección de música y libros que tenía. Al menos el chico tenía buen gusto.

Miró a su alrededor queriendo ver algo que le indicara que Marcus tenía razón y que era igual que él. Su vista se detuvo en la repisa de una falsa chimenea en la que dos fotografías destacaban. Tomó la primera en la que la imagen de un joven muchacho estaba recibiendo un diploma. Marcus había tenido razón. Draco Malfoy era igual a él cuando tenía su edad. El mismo porte elegante, la misma amplitud de espaldas y pecho; buena figura, cabello rubio, ojos grises, mandíbula firme y ojos duros y fríos. Tomó el marco para mirar la fotografía más de cerca y clavó sus propios ojos en los de la imagen de la fotografía dejando que el reflejo del cristal que protegía la foto reflejase los suyos propios. Con una media sonrisa de desprecio dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

La segunda fotografía era del mismo día ya que Draco seguía vestido del mismo modo. Pero a su lado había alguien. Severus Snape. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Ambos hombres estaban de pie, erguidos de forma orgullosa, alejados entre sí por medio metro y ambos con expresión de hostilidad en el rostro como si estuviesen intentando maldecir al fotógrafo por hacerles posar de aquella manera tan estúpida.

Severus Snape. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. No necesitaba ver nada más. Sonrió a medias y dejó la fotografía sobre la repisa de la chimenea y a continuación sacó del bolsillo interior de su abrigo un pequeño paquete no más grande que una caja de cerillas que dejó junto a la fotografía. Salió del apartamento sin molestarse en cubrir sus pasos.

Bajó a la calle, saludó a la anciana que subía en aquellos momentos y se dirigió a su coche. Cuando el motor se encendió, Lucius apretó el mando a distancia. La explosión hizo que los cristales saltasen hacia la calle en una cascada de peligro. Las llamaradas fueron instantáneas y lenguas de fuego asomaron por las ventanas. Lucius salió de la calle conduciendo con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba en su cabeza una vieja melodía de Mozart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El azucarero golpeó la mesa con demasiada brusquedad y la taza de cerámica con ilustraciones de brujas y duendes tuvo el mismo trato haciendo que el café se esparciera a su alrededor. Con una maldición ahogada Ginny se giró para tomar un paño húmedo y limpiar la mesa.

Blaise la miró enarcando una ceja mientras dejaba a un lado el manual sobre nuevos explosivos que habían salido recientemente y que él encontraba bastante interesante.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Ginny le fulminó con la mirada y Blaise sonrió para sí mismo. De acuerdo, iba a tratar con una pelirroja furiosa por algo. Se relajó al repasar mentalmente sus últimas veinte horas y darse cuenta de que no había hecho nada por lo que ella pudiera estar enfadada con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es una bruja! –Blaise debió parpadear confuso porque Ginny gesticuló e hizo aspavientos mientras lo aclaraba - ¡Narcisa! –gritó -¡Es una bruja!

-¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó él burlón-. Espera, ha transformado una silla en un animal… no, espera –intentó controlar la risa pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba-, ha hecho una poción y ahora todos creen que es la mujer más inteligente del mundo… ¡espera, esta es buena! Ha conseguido que…

-¡Oh, cállate ya Zabinni! –espetó Ginny perdiendo la paciencia mientras le lanzaba un paño de cocina para interrumpirle-. ¡Ha abierto archivos que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían!

-Ginny, ella creó esos archivos así que es normal que supiera que estaban ahí ¿no te parece?

-¡Es mi ordenador! –espetó dolida -¡Yo debería de haber sabido que estaban ahí!

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, ahora ¿qué es lo que realmente te pasa?

-Ella es… es buena… -la miró.

-¿Es buena? –preguntó-. Ginny, hasta hace unas horas era la informática de Riddle, por supuesto que es buena.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no lo entiendes, quiero decir es que muy buena –hizo unos gestos con las manos para enfatizar al adjetivo-. Es realmente buena Blaise… Es mejor que yo…

-Eso no puede ser verdad.

-No la has visto –dijo con una risita entre dientes-. Es como si hiciera magia con el teclado… sólo tiene que apretar unas cuantas teclas y la información que quiere aparece en la pantalla… -suspiró-. Sé que no le caigo bien a Snape pero ¿tenía que traer a alguien que me pudiera quitar el trabajo?

Blaise se puso serio. Estiró el brazo y tomó a la pelirroja por la muñeca estirando del cuerpo femenino hacia él y haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. La colocó hasta que los dos estuvieron cómodos y entonces la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

-Nadie está pensando en quitarte el trabajo en la Orden, Ginny.

-Entonces ¿por qué siento cómo si fuera así?

Blaise suspiró pesadamente.

-No hemos mantenido esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió-. Snape sólo se ha enamorado una vez, cuando era mucho más joven… Narcisa era la mujer a la que amó… pero ella… bueno… las cosas se torcieron, una tercera persona apareció en la ecuación y… -desechó un largo etcétera con la mano agitándola en el aire-… Snape nunca la ha olvidado y siempre la ha ayudado cuando ha podido.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Todos esos chivatazos, todas las trampas y emboscadas que hemos evitado, nombres, archivos… -sonrió a medias-… Siempre he tenido la sensación de que era ella quien le estaba avisando aunque no puedo demostrarlo –Ginny no dijo nada-. Supongo que ahora Narcisa necesita ayuda de alguna forma y él sólo… sólo está intentando ayudarla… No creo que ni siquiera se haya parado a pensar en cómo podrías sentirte si metía aquí a alguien con la habilidad de los ordenadores que tiene Narcisa…

-Es triste… -suspiró ella entonces-… Amar a alguien y tener que dejarla… -frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla-. ¿No voy a perder el trabajo?

Blaise rió ante la tenacidad de la chica y negó antes de inclinarse para besarla en la nariz haciendo que ella sintiera cosquillas.

-No –le aseguró.

-Entonces está bien… -se relajó contra el cuerpo de él-. Pero sigue sin gustarme que haga magia con mis bebés –se quejó.

Blaise rió suavemente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Si no se quejara, no sería su Ginny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Eh, Potter, tienes que ver esto.

Ron entró en el despacho de su amigo dejando unos informes sobre la mesa. Harry desvió la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para tomar las hojas y pasar su vista por encima a lo que parecía ser una interminable lista de nombres y apellidos, profesión y fechas y horas. Enarcó una ceja hacia Ron.

-¿Qué es?

-Contactos –dijo Ron con una media sonrisa-. Todas esas personas –golpeó las hojas con el dedo índice-, han estado en contacto o lo están con Riddle y estas otras –dejó caer otro montón de folios-, están a las órdenes de Voldemort – sonrió-. No está mal, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió mientras miraba los nombres.

-No, no está nada mal. ¿Por qué no…

-Ya lo he hecho –Harry le miró-. Vamos, nos conocemos desde hace años; lo primero que hice en cuanto tuve las dos listas en mi mano fue hacer una comparación. Los nombres que están subrayados aparecen en las dos listas. McGonagall los está pasando a un tercer informe para tenerlos controlados y ya he puesto a Tonks y a mí mismo a revisar nombre por nombre.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ron le imitó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este nombre –señaló uno en particular casi al principio-. ¿Te resulta familiar?

Ron miró. Colter, M. Tomó la segunda copia de folios y encontró el mismo nombre. Miró a Harry.

-¿Debería?

Harry no contestó. El teléfono de la mesa empezó a sonar. Miró a Ron y le entregó los dos informes.

-Investígale personalmente –alzó el auricular-. Creo que es el prometido de Rebecca.

Ron parpadeó.

-¿Rebecca como la hermana de Hermione? –Harry asintió-. Pero…

-Potter –se identificó al teléfono-. ¿Cuándo? Sí… -miró a Ron y alzó la mano para detenerle antes de que se marchara-. Entiendo… ¿Algún testigo? Ya veo. No, voy personalmente –Ron enarcó una ceja, curioso de saber qué era tan importante para que Harry fuera-. Localiza a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin –ordenó antes de colgar.

-¿Algo está mal?

-Han reventado el apartamento de Malfoy –dijo Harry levantándose y tomando la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla-. Llama a Snape y dile que se reúna allí con nosotros –añadió-. Vigila a Sofía y llama a Malfoy por teléfono.

-¿Quieres que le de la noticia a Malfoy de que alguien se ha cargado su apartamento? –preguntó Ron ligeramente pálido.

-Sí –la voz de Harry no dejaba duda alguna-. Y adviértele sobre Colter. Dile que le estamos investigando y que mantenga los ojos abiertos.

Ron asintió.

-Tened cuidado –dijo cuando Harry salía por la puerta.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? –preguntó el moreno divertido.

-No digas gilipolleces Potter –le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro-. Pero tened cuidado.

Harry sonrió y Ron sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. A Malfoy no le iba a gustar la noticia. En absoluto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tonks miró a Sofía que estaba entretenerse con unos libros de dibujos. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, sobre su estómago, en la moqueta y balanceaba los pies de un lado a otro mientras los mantenía cruzados a la altura de los tobillos. Un destello captó su atención cuando el sol dio de golpe en algo que colgaba del cuello de la niña.

-¿Qué es eso que brilla? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sofía la miró.

-Es mi fénix –dijo Sofía. Tonks frunció el ceño-. La cadena es demasiado pequeña y por eso no me la puedo quitar –la niña arrugó la frente-. A veces pica.

Tonks ya había visto la cadena, demasiado pequeña para que saliera por la cabeza de la niña y sin ningún broche, lo que les había llevado a la conclusión de que se la habían puesto alrededor del cuello y luego se la habían soldado para que no se la pudiera quitar. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que no lo perdiera? Sabían que ningún padre soldaría una cadena alrededor del cuello de su hija así que habían supuesto que había sido cosa de Voldemort.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la niña preguntándose por qué había tanto interés en que aquella cadena no se perdiera.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese colgante, cariño? –le preguntó con suavidad.

-Siempre lo he tenido –se encogió de hombros-. Es bonito ¿verdad?

Tonks asintió. La cabeza del fénix relucía en la mano de la niña. No podía ser tan fácil… No podía creer que lo habían tenido delante de las narices todo el rato y que simplemente no lo habían visto.

Hermione tenía la llave para abrir aquella caja pero no lo había sabido. Ninguno de ellos lo habían sabido. Alcanzó su teléfono. Tenía que hablar con ellos. Ya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró a Draco que se había separado de ella unos segundos para atender al teléfono y sonrió. El agente le había dirigido una mirada a Nott para hacerle entender que la vigilara y realmente Nott lo estaba haciendo lanzando miradas intimidatorias hacia Mark y hacia su madre… Su madre… Se mantenía alejada de ella porque aún no estaba preparada para hablarle. En realidad no sabía si alguna vez iba a estar preparada para hablar con ella. Suspiró cansada mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Draco colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Nott. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ambos hombres hablaron en voz baja mientras miraban a Marcus. Nott asintió a algo que Draco le había dicho y salió del salón con el gesto duro. Draco se acercó hasta ella y la besó en la frente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Hermione.

Draco no dudó en mentirle.

-Alguien ha entrado en mi apartamento y lo ha hecho explotar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Hermione le miró alarmada-. No te preocupes, no hay nadie herido, sólo son cosas.

-Pero podría… si tú hubieras… si nosotros…

-Tengo la impresión de que lo han reventado precisamente porque no había nadie –ella le miró sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo-. Ha sido una advertencia.

-¿Quién…

-No lo sé, pero Potter está investigándolo y por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo si alguien es capaz de encontrar a quien lo ha hecho aunque no haya ni una sola pista, es Potter –añadió gruñendo.

-¿Ha sido… mi culpa? –preguntó la mujer.

Draco la abrazó sin importarle que algunas miradas curiosas estuvieran dirigidas hacia ellos. Respiró el olor de ella porque necesitaba calmarse.

-No, no ha sido tu culpa. Tengo enemigos en todos los continentes. No es la primera vez que ocurre algo semejante. La última vez fue la casa que Blaise acababa de comprar junto a la playa –intentó bromear-. Todo está bien Granger.

Draco vio la figura de Nott en la entrada del salón. Una mirada, un leve asentimiento y un rápido vistazo a Marcus Colton. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Negó mientras miraba a Nott sabiendo que el otro comprendería.

Su compañero asintió. Después. A solas. Cuando nadie supiera qué estaba ocurriendo… Iba a ser una noche muy larga para Colton. Muy, muy larga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!**

**Qué tal?? Yo no estoy demasiado convencida, pero bueno… ya está escrito y subido así que espero con impaciencia vuestras opiniones!!**

**Espero no tardar tantos meses en subir el próximo, pero no puedo asegurar nada de acuerdo?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besito y recordad: no es rico el que más tiene sino el que menos necesita!!**

**Sed felices!! Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	29. Nota autora

Hola a todos!!

Bueno, ¡cuánto tiempo! A ver, antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos los lectores por no haber aparecido por aquí durante tanto tiempo y disculparme también porque esto no es un capítulo, sino una nota de autor.

Tanto este fic como el otro que estoy escribiendo de Harry Potter, están temporalmente paralizados y os voy a dar una razón válida que espero seáis capaces de comprender. Estoy colapsada. Podría deciros que estoy otra vez enferma o podría deciros que me he ido de viaje o qué se yo… podría deciros un montón de cosas, pero no, opto por contaros la verdad y la verdad es esta, pura y llanamente estoy colapsada. Escribir dos fics largos de Harry Potter me ha consumido mucho mentalmente; es lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me despierto y cuando me voy a dormir en vez de contar ovejitas me dedico a imaginar las posibles escenas y diálogos de los fics… hasta que me he colapsado, literalmente, y me he quedado agotada.

Todos los que sois escritores comprendéis perfectamente que a veces cuando estás escribiendo una historia, tu imaginación parece decidir tomarse unas vacaciones sin tu permiso, y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí. Ahora mismo, dado mi colapso con Harry Potter, mi musa parece querer escribir el último fic en el que estoy centrada, "You are my life", un fic de la saga Crepúsculo, que os invito a leer si os apetece, por supuesto. Debido a esto, lamento comunicaros que necesitaré un poco de tiempo para retomar mis fics de Harry Potter que no pienso, repito, no pienso dejar así. Los voy a terminar, por supuesto, sólo que no voy a subir los capítulos cada semana o cada mes como estáis acostumbrados, sino que tendré que ir poco a poco si no quiero desgastarme.

Os pido perdón a todos por adelantado, pero intentad comprender que a veces aunque uno quiera escribir, si no se consigue plasmar lo que quieres decir en el papel es muy frustrante, y no pienso escribir capítulos cortos y malos sólo para poder actualizar algo. Así que os pido lo que siempre os he pedido, un poco de paciencia, quizá mucha paciencia en algunos casos, pero por favor, intentad comprender que la musa va y viene y que de vez en cuando hay que tomarse respiros porque si no, los problemas de los personajes acaban agobiándola y absorbiendo a los escritores que es precisamente lo que a mí me ha ocurrido.

Espero que cuando vuelva a actualizar el fic, sigáis ahí, detrás de la pantallita, esperándome, leyéndome, dándome vuestras muestras de apoyo y de comprensión que me han animado durante tanto tiempo y que es lo que hace que siga escribiendo.

Una vez más, me disculpo por haceros esperar. Un besito para todos, espero que nos leamos pronto!!!

Nikachan123, sed felices!!


	30. En la noche

**Hola a todos!!! Lo sé, lo sé, hace mucho tiempo. Pido disculpas por el retraso. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado en estos meses que no he escrito y muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y mensajes de apoyo que he recibido. **

**No escribiré tan deprisa como lo hacía antes, así que tendréis que ser pacientes. ¿De acuerdo? Aún así, no pienso, repito, no pienso dejar este fic a medias ¿entendido? Así que no os preocupeis porque llegaremos al final del fic sólo que no subiré los capitulos tan deprisa como solía hacerlo antes porque no quiero volver a bloquearme como me ocurrió.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, ¿vale? Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 23. En la noche

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Draco empezó a deslizarse fuera de la cama que compartía con Hermione intentando no alterar el sueño de la mujer. Había permanecido completamente inmóvil los últimos cuarenta minutos junto a ella esperando que ella se durmiese completa y profundamente. Con una sonrisa se movió unos centímetros hacia el borde de la cama, quedándose quieto cuando ella se removió inquieta en su sueño susurrando su nombre. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a una mujer como aquella? Lentamente, despacio, susurrando, en silencio, Draco se deslizó fuera de la cama alcanzando los pantalones y poniéndoselos con rapidez. Hermione se movió en la cama y pronunció en un susurro el nombre de Draco que se giró para mirarla con una satisfecha sonrisa masculina en el rostro; falsa alarma, ella seguía dormida.

Tomando una camiseta negra, Draco se la puso mientras abría la puerta descalzo, nada sorprendido de encontrarse el rostro de Nott en el pasillo, recostado contra la pared. Draco le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera callado y con tanto silencio como pudo, cerró la puerta suavemente ajustándola para que se mantuviera cerrada sin hacer ningún ruido. Nott enarcó una ceja.

-No quiero despertarla –dijo simplemente Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Nott rodó los ojos pero asintió-. ¿Estamos listos?

-Tan listos como podamos estarlo –sonrió-. No va a saber qué le ha golpeado ¿verdad?

-Espero que sí lo sepa –replicó Draco en un siseo bajo. Maldijo mientras caminaban a oscuras por la casa silenciosa-. Odio tener que hacerle esto a Rebecca –admitió.

-Lo sé, a mí también me cae bien la chica –añadió Nott encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no es normal que el nombre de Colton aparezca en los informes de voldemort, ¿no? –arqueó ambas cejas y Draco asintió.

-No, no lo es –estuvo de acuerdo con él-. Sólo… ¡maldita sea! Se supone que tienen que casarse mañana…

Draco suspiró pesadamente. No era una buena noticia para tener que darle a Hermione precisamente en aquellos momentos en los que no se encontraba bien anímicamente. Agradeciendo las costumbres idílicas y románticas que dictaban que los novios no podían dormir juntos la noche antes de la boda, Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía Colton. Apoyó la mano en el pomo y se dispuso a abrirla. La mano de Nott hizo que se detuviese y que le mirase intrigado.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres. Hermione no tendrá que enterarse siquiera de que…

El agente rubio negó con la cabeza.

-También es mi trabajo –Nott asintió y retiró su mano. Draco le sonrió-. Pero gracias de todas formas…

La puerta chasqueó ligeramente cuando Draco la abrió. Marcus Colton no estaba en su cama. Draco miró a Nott que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Visita pre nupcial? –preguntó en un susurro.

Draco maldijo en voz baja. Un sonido en el pasillo hizo que los dos agentes se pusiesen en alerta. Nott asintió y le hizo una señal mientras se colocaba detrás de la puerta, sacó un arma de la cintura de su pantalón y le lanzó a Draco el cuchillo afilado dentado de combate que siempre llevaba mientras señalaba el otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con tranquilidad; Draco tensó los músculos y Nott hizo lo mismo, dispuesto a saltar sobre Colton si hacía un movimiento que amenazase a cualquiera de los dos. Apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro de la habitación cuando Draco lo sujetó del cuello, lo estampó contra la pared y dirigió su mano armada hacia el cuello, manteniendo el cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

-Si hablas, te corto el cuello; si haces un movimiento, te corto el cuello; si se te ocurre siquiera pensar en saltar por la ventana, te corto el cuello y Nott te dispara ¿entendido?

Nott tuvo que tragarse la sonrisa. Draco era un experto amenazando. Por eso, quizá, era uno de los mejores interrogadores al servicio de la Orden. Tal vez era su porte, su físico, la voz dura y fría o la mirada gris acerada… todo eso combinado con la actitud distante del agente hacía que cualquiera se sintiera realmente amenazado por él.

Colton asintió vigorosamente.

-Bien –Draco apartó el cuchillo de la garganta del hombre en un rápido movimiento y se apartó hacia un lado siendo cubierto por Nott de inmediato que apuntó con su arma a Colton.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Riddle?

El rostro de Colton se quedó pálido y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó a la pregunta de Nott-. No sé quien…

-Respuesta incorrecta –Draco le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que Coltor se doblase en dos. El agente lo volvió a enderezar-. Vamos a probar otra vez, ¿qué relación tienes con Riddle?

-¿Quién diablos es Riddle?

Nott amartilló su arma, Draco le sujetó contra la pared sosteniéndolo por el cuello.

-Tu nombre ha aparecido en una lista –los ojos de Colton se abrieron desmesuradamente y Draco pudo ver el atisbo del miedo en ellos-. Así que ahora mismo nos vas a decir qué diablos hace tu nombre en una lista de los contactos de Voldemort si no quieres que Nott te pegue un tiro ahora mismo.

Marcus rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué te hace tanta maldita gracia? –gruñó Nott.

-No me va a disparar –dijo mirando a Draco pero refiriéndose a Nott.

-¿Ah, no? Ilústrame, chico listo, ¿por qué diablos no voy a hacerlo? –preguntó.

-Porque eso arruinaría mi boda y no creo que a tu chica le hiciera mucha gracia que su hermana se quedase viuda antes de tiempo –sonrió.

Nott enarcó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza de forma lenta. Ese tío era idiota, realmente era idiota. O eso o no conocía a Draco. Seguramente era lo primero porque si conociese a Draco sabría perfectamente que no debería jugar con él cuando tenía aquella mirada y mucho menos jugar usando el nombre de Hermione.

-No te preocupes por eso, no habrá boda que arruinar porque voy a matarte antes –en un rápido giro de muñeca, el cuchillo de Draco ya estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Colton, otra vez-. Y como vuelvas a meter a Granger en nuestros asuntos se aseguro que morir será la menor de tus preocupaciones ¿queda claro? –no le dio tiempo para que contestase-. Ahora, ¿qué relación tienes con Riddle?

Ya estaba. Ya lo tenía. Nott lo supo al ver como Marcus Colton cerraba los ojos antes de contestar; lo había visto muchas veces; hombres mentalmente más fuertes que él habían sucumbido ante la presión de la mirada de Malfoy. Colton acababa de darse cuenta de que había perdido la única baza que podría haber hecho que dejasen de interrogarle, pero lo que no había aprendido era que Granger nunca sería una baza para que Draco jugara.

-Casi ninguna… Un par de negocios, tres tal vez -suspiró dándose por vencido-… Es más bien con tu padre con quien he tenido trato.

La mano de Draco que empuñaba el cuchillo tembló ligeramente pero sólo Nott se dio cuenta de ello; el moreno ni siquiera parpadeó ante aquella revelación; cuando Draco le miró no movió ni un solo músculo y aún así Malfoy supo que Nott estaba tan perplejo como él mismo. Su padre… ¿Su padre? Marcus Colton conocía a su padre y él ni siquiera sabía quien era… resultaba realmente desconcertante y absolutamente increíble.

-¿De qué le conoces? –presionó Draco siseando furioso.

-Trabajé para él hace tiempo…

Malfoy sonrió a medias.

-¿Tú le crees? –le preguntó a Nott.

-Ni una palabra.

-Estupendo, yo tampoco –sujetó con su cuerpo a Colton contra la pared y giró la cabeza para mirar a Nott que viendo que estaba todo controlado bajó su arma apuntándola hacia el suelo-. Puedo hacer mi equipaje y el de Granger en diez minutos.

-Yo tengo el mío siempre listo –contestó Nott-. En veinte minutos puedo tenerlo todo listo para salir de aquí.

-Genial, mientras lo haces llama a Potter y dile que le llevamos un regalo –chasqueó la lengua y miró a Colton-. Lo siento pero vas a seguir soltero al menos de momento- con maestría deslizó unas esposas que Nott le había pasado alrededor de la muñeca derecha, pasó la cadena por detrás del tubo de la calefacción y ató la otra esposa a la muñeca izquierda, luego le sonrió a medias-. Si haces un solo ruido cuando salgamos de aquí, Nott te disparará ¿de acuerdo? –Colton asintió y Draco sonrió a Nott-. ¿Qué te parece? Tiene instinto de conservación. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Tan pronto como salieron de allí en silencio Draco supo que tenía que hacer algo antes de que se marcharan de allí.

-Theo… -dijo sujetándole el hombro.

Nott negó con la cabeza.

-No he escuchado nada –afirmó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Draco sonrió mientras le seguía en silencio fuera de la habitación. Siempre se podía contar con Nott para casos así, lo sabía por propia experiencia. Aún seguía divagando sobre lo que había dicho Colter cuando entró en la habitación esperando que Hermione no hubiese notado su ausencia y quizá por eso la voz femenina hizo que se pusiese en guardia inmediatamente.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas? –Hermione parpadeó, miró el cuchillo en la mano del agente y suspiró-. ¿Y de dónde vienes que has necesitado eso?

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello. Iba a ser una conversación difícil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius consiguió controlar la carcajada que amenazó con surgir de su garganta cuando vio a su prima de pie, frente al espejo con un horrible vestido de color naranja calabaza. Tonks se miraba desde varios ángulos, se giraba, sonreía, ladeaba la cabeza, alzaba el bajo del vestido colocándolo a la altura deseada, lo volvía a soltar y volvía a sonreír.

-Cuando salgas con eso a la calle avísame, no me gustaría que pensaran que somos parientes –Tonks se giró sobresaltada y encaró la risa de Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Lamento que pienses así, idiota, porque entonces te perderás el mejor día de mi vida…

-No creo que sea para tanto… -Sirius hizo un ademán con la mano.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos y enarcó ambas cejas sonriendo como si fuese conocedora de un secreto al que sólo ella podía acceder.

-Habrá comida, bebida y chicas, créeme Sirius, también podría ser el mejor día de tu vida.

-Comida, bebida y chicas… -Sirius sonrió-. ¿Correcto?

-Eso he dicho.

-Pues eso suena a bautizo… –la almendra que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca se detuvo a medio camino entre la mesa y sus dientes-… ¿vamos a ser los padrinos de alguien?-preguntó divertido mientras cogía un puñado de almendras que había sobre la mesita de centro sobre un platito dorado-. Más que nada porque yo tengo el cupo completo con Harry, no es que el chico de problemas pero…

-No vamos a ser padrinos de nadie –contestó ella risueña-. Sigue pensando, detective.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¿Si lo estuviera te importaría? –preguntó ella sonriendo con demasiada dulzura.

-Sólo si no fueras a ponerle mi nombre a la criatura –respondió Sirius con la misma suavidad fingida-. Sirius es un nombre adorable para un bebé, ¿no te parece?

-Lo que me parece es que tu madre cometió con tu nombre el mismo crimen que la mía con el mío, ¿quieres condenar a un bebé a un destino tan cruel?

Sirius lanzó una carcajada, se metió la almendra en la boca y miró a su prima sonriéndole con todos los dientes.

-Ahora en serio, ¿estás embarazada? Lo digo más que nada porque si lo estás tendré que matar a Remus y no creo que fuese a hacerme mucha gracia.

-No, no estoy embarazada… y si te atrevieras a intentar matar a Remus, apostaría por él –añadió con maldad traviesa.

Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho con una mueca de fingido dolor.

-¿Traicionas a tu propia sangre?

-No, apoyo a mi futuro esposo.

Tonks se mordió el labio y miró nerviosamente a Sirius esperando su reacción. El agente tragó saliva, apartó una silla, se sentó, tomó el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y se lo bebió de un trago; parpadeó, miró a su prima y sonrió.

-Es curioso, me ha parecido escuchar que hablabas de Remus refiriéndote a él como tu futuro esposo…

-Has oído perfectamente. El vestido no es para un bautizo, es para una boda. La mía.

-Eso es imposible –Sirius frunció el ceño-. Remus sabe que me tiene que pedir permiso si…

-Remus aún no lo sabe –contestó Tonks con un gesto de la mano al aire como si el hecho de que el novio no supiese que iba a ser novio en una boda no tuviese la menor importancia.

-Ah, bien, Remus aún no lo sabe… ¿y lo sabrá el día de la boda o planeas decírselo un poco antes? Para prepararlo, ya sabes que no le gustan las sorpresas demasiado…

Tonks rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que se lo diré. Tengo planeado pedirle este fin de semana que se case conmigo.

-Espera, tiempo muerto –hizo una señal con las manos como si fuera un entrenador en un partido-, ¿tú vas a pedirle a él que se case contigo?

-Sí –el titubeo en sus ojos hizo que Sirius se diese cuenta de que no estaba tan segura como parecía querer aparente-. ¿Crees que es mala idea? –abrió sus ojos-. ¿Has hablado con él y te ha dicho que no quiere casarse conmigo? –sus ojos se abrieron aún más-. Peor aún, ¿te ha dicho que quiere romper conmigo?

Sirius rió con suavidad.

-Tranquilízate Tonks. Remus no me ha dicho nada de eso, más bien al contrario, está feliz contigo y me alegro de que lo sea –dijo sinceramente disfrutando al ver las mejillas de su prima colorearse ligeramente-. Sólo me sorprende de que seas tú quien se lo quiera pedir, nada más –lanzó un suspiro-; supongo que aún soy de los que les gusta pensar que es el chico quien tiene que comprar el anillo.

-Oh, él comprará el anillo, claro, pero yo se lo preguntaré –se encogió de hombros-. Remus luego puede comprar el anillo, pero asegúrate de que sea con una piedra de ámbar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a tener…

-Te pedirá tu opinión –contestó ella como si le estuviera declarando algo más que obvio a un niño pequeño.

-De acuerdo, un anillo con piedra de ámbar –frunció el ceño- ¿por qué una piedra de ámbar?

-Porque me recuerda a sus ojos –sonrió un poco avergonzada.

Sirius sonrió a medias. Le gustaba Tonks; era seguramente el único miembro de su familia que se salvaba de ser alguien hipócrita y ambicioso sin escrúpulos. Y le gustaba que estuviera con Remus.

-Vale, entonces ¿me has dicho lo de la boda para que pueda guiar a Remus hacia un anillo adecuado?

-No te lo he dicho sólo por eso –protestó ella divertida-. Quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, lo que quieras primita, ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero pedirte que seas tú quien me acompañe al altar.

-¿Qué? –Tonks disfrutó en secreto de la cara de incredulidad de Sirius y le sonrió-. ¿Hablas en serio?

-Completamente, ¿quién mejor que tú para entregarme a Remus?

Sirius no dijo nada, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, cruzó el espacio que había hasta Tonks en dos zancadas, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Será un honor para mí hacerlo, Nymphadora.

-Odio que me llames así –replicó ella divertida mientras se movía para abrazarle-. Gracias, Sirius.

-Gracias a ti, Tonks –le devolvió el abrazo él-. Bueno, será mejor que me marche, tengo que hacer… cosas –sonrió separándose de ella. Tonks asintió-. Antes de que lo olvide, Harry dice que podemos tener esa reunión mañana –frunció el ceño-, ¿de qué se trata?

-De algo que creo que puede ser importante, pero necesito a Hermione para comprobarlo.

-¿Estás enferma? Porque Hermione es doctora y…

-No estoy enferma Sirius. Vamos, vete –le hizo señas hacia la puerta agitando sus manos en el aire-, tengo que terminar de probarme vestidos.

-Hasta luego –se despidió él sonriendo. Giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos-. Ah, por cierto, primita –ella le miró a través del espejo-. Olvida el naranja… no es tu color.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demasiada tranquilidad. Demasiada paz. Demasiado descanso… No podía dormir. Durante los años que había vivido en la mansión de Tom, Narcisa había aprendido que era más fácil dormir un par de horas y con un ojo abierto que dormir profundamente y no despertar nunca. Lo había visto. Hombres duros y fornidos muertos al amanecer con una bala alojada en su pecho o la garganta cortada de lado a lado únicamente porque habían sido atrapados en un sueño demasiado profundo para el gusto de Voldemort. Había sido… un infierno. Pero ella había tenido a Bella; se habían cuidado mutuamente y mientras una dormía la otra vigilaba.

Recordaba los ruidos de la mansión durante las noches; pasos apresurados de un lado a otro del pasillo, marchando con aire marcial, pronunciando en silencio un fiel "aquí estoy yo" que aterrorizaba a cualquiera que no estuviese armado porque escuchar esos pasos, escuchar ese ritmo indicaba que iban a buscar a alguien que algún miembro de la organización de Voldemort había fracasado o peor aún, había intentado pasarse de listo. Recordaba el miedo en esas ocasiones, rezando en silencio al principio de su estancia con Riddle, esperando que los pasos pasaran de largo de su puerta y, deseando al final de su vida allí que los pasos fuesen a buscarle a ella porque eso significaría libertad aunque fuese muerta.

Recordaba los gritos, la sensación de miedo y de impotencia. Los jadeos de los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo en el patio trasero, los disparos de prueba, el silbido de los cuchillos atravesando el aire espeso de la noche, el crujir de las ramas y hojas al ser pisadas, el suave susurro de los pies desnudos sobre el césped húmedo preparando y entrenando para las emboscadas. Recordaba las noches llenas de miedo, de ruidos, de gritos, de susurros, de ruiditos inexplicables y aterradores, indefinibles e irreconocibles. Y sólo recordándolo temblaba.

La luz de la sala de estar se encendió y Narcisa miró a un Severus frío apoyado contra la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

-No podía dormir –dijo por toda respuesta. Severus asintió, se dirigió al mueble bar y sirvió en dos vasos un poco de whisky entregándole uno de los vasos a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas recogidas bajo su cuerpo-. Gracias…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó.

-¿A parte de que mi hijo me odia por haberle abandonado, mi ex amante esté deseando encontrarnos a los dos para matarnos, tener a Voldemort detrás de mi cabeza y todos los miembros de la Orden parecen desconfiar de mí? –preguntó enarcando una perfectamente definida ceja rubia-. Oh, nada, tonterías…

Severus dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

-Siempre tan positiva ¿verdad? –dio un trago a su vaso y la miró-. Sabes que todo se va a arreglar ¿verdad? –ella le miró dudando-. Vamos a hacer que todo se arregle –se corrigió Severus-. Todo estará bien Narcisa. Ahora que no estás allí, todo estará bien.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí –dijo la mujer entonces. Severus la miró sin decir nada esperando y ella le sonrió-, necesito que me des el nombre de alguien que entienda de compuestos bioquímicos, del mejor –corrigió.

-¿Por qué?

Narcisa se levantó del sofá y dejó su vaso de whisky sobre la mesita del centro; caminó hacia una de las ventanas y paseó su mirada por la oscuridad de la noche viendo titilar las diferentes luces de la ciudad que creaban un mosaico de colores brillantes. Se recostó contra el cristal y casi suspiró al sentir el frío contra su piel.

-¿Por qué necesitas ese nombre, Narcisa? –insistió Severus.

Narcisa no contestó de forma inmediata. Respetaba a aquel hombre y sabía que él también la respetaba a ella; sabía perfectamente que Severus habría dado todo lo que tenía por estar con ella hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado. Le asustaba contarle todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que se había visto obligada a hacer para protegerse a sí misma y para proteger la vida de Bella incluso sin que su hermana fuera consciente de ello.

-¿Narcisa?

-He visto tantas cosas… -empezó a decir-. He matado a hombres, a mujeres, a niños… He asesinado, torturado, hecho explotar vehículos, transportes públicos, lugares céntricos y casas sin querer preguntarme ni plantearme siquiera si al explotar habían personas dentro… -no le miró-. He guardado información clave y precisa sobre magnates y personas influyentes que están bajo el poder de Riddle porque desean más poder y porque tienen un alto concepto de la ambición que llega a rallar el peligro…

-Narcisa…

-La oscuridad, los gritos, las armas, los disparos, los cuchillos, el silencio… todo ha estado presente en mi vida desde que trabajé por primera vez con Voldemort y ahora no puedo pasar un solo segundo sin que esos recuerdos negativos inunden mi cabeza a pesar de no estar cerca de él.

-Sea lo que sea que tuviste que hacer…

-Me prostituí por él –dijo la mujer entonces-. Me ordenó que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con Lucius Malfoy o de lo contrario mataría a Bella. Tuve que hacerlo… pero nunca le dije que estaba embarazada. Jamás ha sabido de la existencia de Draco en mi vida y no quiero que lo sepa nunca… He hecho cosas terribles, Severus, cosas que harían que te estremecieras y me odiaras… y no quiero eso… no podría soportar pensar que me odias porque en estos momentos eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me queda…

Severus se levantó, dejó su vaso junto al de ella y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Narcisa, mirando su reflejo en el cristal.

-Nada de lo que hayas hecho cambiará la opinión que tengo de ti ni lo que siento por ti –le dijo firmemente creyendo en sus palabras por completo- ¿Para qué necesitas ese nombre, Cissa? –insistió Severus colocando sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos mientras buscaba el reflejo de sus ojos en los cristales de la ventana.

Ella suspiró de forma desgarradora.

-Quiero saber si existe la posibilidad de eliminar de alguna forma los componentes químicos de la droga que Voldemort está usando en niños.

-¿Por qué deberías de saber tú los componentes químicos de esa droga, Narcisa?

-Ayudé a crear la droga de control mental –confesó Narcisa.

Las manos de Severus permanecieron en sus hombros unos segundos, manos tensas, firmes y frías. Luego sus dedos masajearon con lentitud la piel de ella a través de la tela de la camisa.

-El mejor es Lupin. Mañana hablaremos con él.

Narcisa le sonrió a través del cristal y él le correspondió alzando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa tirante. Todo estaría bien… todo tenía que estar bien ahora que estaba con Severus… Con él siempre había estado todo bien, con él siempre lo estaría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Colton estaba atado y amordazado al otro lado del pasillo del pequeño avión privado que Nott había conseguido para regresar a Londres. El hombre le miraba con fuego con los ojos como si estuviese prometiéndole sufrimiento eterno. Draco no pensaba decirle que él ya había estado en el infierno y que había vuelto, no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad ni tampoco iba a concederle ninguna ventaja sobre él.

Deslizó sus ojos hacia Hermione sentada a su lado. Estaba demasiado pensativa. Draco la miró mientras que ella permanecía con el libro abierto sobre su regazo a pesar de que sus ojos no se habían movido en los últimos treinta y siete minutos y cuarenta segundos. Draco no podía culparla, seguramente él estaría también en ese estado si hubiese tenido que confiar en su actual pareja que le dice que tiene que arruinar la boda de su hermana porque el hombre con el que va a casarse está relacionado de algún modo con Voldemort. ¡Diablos, él se habría vuelto loco! Pero Hermione no, ella había conservado la calma escuchando su explicación y cuando había terminado, había asentido y le había preguntado que cuándo se marchaban. Nada más. Nada de gritos, nada de protestas, nada de preguntas. Asustaba pensar que había alguien que confiaba tanto en él que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pedía sin siquiera cuestionarle. Quizá era simplemente que Granger había aprendido qué batallas no merecía la pena intentar librar contra él.

La mano derecha de ella acarició de forma distraída el colgante en forma de fénix y Draco supo que era el único medio que ella tenía para pensar que su padre aún estaba con ella y de forma inmediata, el agente supo que Granger estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido justo antes de marcharse de casa de la señora Granger, cuando la mujer y Rebeca se habían despertado al escuchar el ruido del coche que Nott había conseguido para llevarnos al aeropuerto. No había sido una escena de despedida demasiado agradable, ciertamente.

_(flashback)_

_-¡Estás arruinando la boda de tu hermana!_

_-La estoy salvando de cometer el mayor error de su vida –contradijo Hermione mirando a su madre-. Siento mucho que te enteres así Rebeca, pero no me voy a disculpar por intentar hacer lo que creo que es mejor –miró a su hermana-. Draco y Theo están seguros de lo que te acaban de explicar._

_-Me cuesta trabajo comprender que…_

_-Colton está metido en asuntos turbios relacionados con alguien muy importante tras el que vamos desde mucho tiempo –asintió Draco junto a Hermione-. Vamos a llevarlo a la sede de Londres para hacerle unas preguntas._

_-Pero tú crees que es culpable de lo que sea que le estáis acusando –no era una pregunta. Draco asintió-. Entiendo._

_-¡Tonterías! –bramó la señora Granger-. ¡No puede ser cierto! Hay una boda planificada, invitados, comida, ¡un sacerdote! –exclamó la mujer-. ¿Qué diablos vamos a decirle al sacerdote?_

_-¿La verdad? Prueba para variar –contestó Hermione frunciéndole el ceño a la mujer._

_-Debe de ser una equivocación –insistió la señora Granger. Luego lanzó un gran suspiro al aire-. Ahora tú y ese estúpido policía habéis arruinado el día más importante de tu hermana, ¿no te da vergüenza eso? Si hubieses continuado con Mark esto no hubiese pasado…_

_Hermione apretó la mano que Draco mantenía aferrada a la suya como una señal de apoyo y anclaje a la realidad tan pronto como notó que el policía iba a hablar. Draco la miró y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza pidiéndole que no interviniese; se giró hacia la mujer que había considerado durante tantos años su madre y habló con voz segura y serena._

_-Mark me dejó embarazada, me pidió que abortara y como no lo hice me empujó por las escaleras –dijo Hermione muy serena ignorando el jadeo de horror que salió de la boca de Rebeca-. Ese hombre que tanto te gusta estuvo a punto de matarme, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto?_

_-¿Te quedaste embarazada? –chasqueó la lengua-. Siempre le dije a Jhon que debería de haber averiguado quien era tu madre… los malos genes siempre sobreviven._

_-¡Mamá! –gritó Rebeca horrorizada._

_-Sé que no soy tu hija pero esperaba que al menos fueras lo bastante humana para compadecerte de los demás –se agachó, recogió su bolsa del suelo y se incorporó de nuevo lanzándole a la mujer su mirada más fría, la que reservaba expresamente para los padres que acudían con sus hijos al hospital después de haberles dado una paliza o haberles hecho daño de forma deliberada-. Espero no volver a verte en toda mi vida. ¿Nos podemos ir ya? _

_-Cuando quieras, preciosa –le contestó Draco con suavidad. Miró a Rebeca-. Lamento haber estropeado tu boda. De verdad._

_Rebeca negó con la cabeza._

_-No te conozco desde hace demasiado –explicó Rebeca-, pero conozco a Hermione perfectamente… Si ella confía en ti y opina que debes de tener una razón para hacer esto, yo confío en ella –miró a Hermione-. Si me dices que no confíe en Marcus no lo haré._

_Hermione asintió con firmeza._

_-Interrumpir tu boda es seguramente lo mejor que he podido hacer por ti Rebeca._

_-¡Malfoy, mueve tu culo! –gritó Nott. Draco gruñó-. Hermione, preciosa, cuando quieras nos vamos._

_Hermione le pasó su bolsa a Draco y luego se acercó a su hermana abrazándola._

_-Lo siento Rebeca… puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, lo sabes ¿cierto?_

_-Lo sé; tranquila, no te disculpes. Creo que me has ahorrado algunos quebraderos de cabeza. Iré a verte en cuanto cancele todo lo de la boda, ¿está bien? Te quiero._

_-Yo también te quiero hermanita… siempre._

_(fin flashback)_

Hermione se giró hacia Draco quien la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Crees que Harry podría querer salir con mi hermana?

Malfoy suspiró. Cuando una mujer estaba callada demasiado tiempo era porque estaba pensando. Pensando demasiado.

-Pregúntaselo cuando le veas –le dijo por toda respuesta.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero Nott les interrumpió.

-Llegaremos en diez minutos, abrochaos los cinturones chicos, vamos allá.

Obedecieron, pusieron sus asientos rectos, se abrocharon los cinturones y Draco extendió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione que se apoyó en él suspirando satisfecha. No había sido el mejor viaje, pero mientras pudiese pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros él se daría por satisfecho. Siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iba a funcionar. Tenía que funcionar. Cuarenta niños de entre siete y doce años lanzados a la calle, armados y dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes que él les enviase. Había sido divertido experimentar con ellos, ponerles esos collares en sus cuellos sin que se los pudieran quitar para reconocerlos de los otros niños de las calles.

Había creado un ejército perfecto a los que nadie se atrevería a disparar ni siquiera los queridos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Un ejército de pequeñas piezas prescindibles y perfectamente intercambiables; un ejército dispuesto a recibir sus órdenes y obedecerlas como único sentido de la vida y de su existencia.

Le había costado años perfeccionar esa droga de control mental… Años. Granger le había engañado y se había llevado a la primera niña con la que habían probado la droga; Hermione Granger. Apretó el vaso de licor que tenía en la mano al recordar lo cerca que había estado de esa mujer y lo fácil que habría sido romperle su bonito cuello. Pero la necesitaba. Queria recuperar su dinero, el maldito dinero que Granger le había robado al inicio de todo. Y lo haría. Recuperaría su dinero, mataría a Hermione Granger y se haría con el control de la Orden del Fwnix, se haría con el poder de todo.

Pero de momento tenía que pensar en ellos. En sus niños. En lo que iban a hacer esa noche, en lo que él iba a hacer que hicieran esa noche.

Era la prueba definitiva. Si todo salía bien, si la droga funcionaba, si se doblegaban a su voluntad y deseo, el resto del camino sería fácil, muy, muy fácil. Y lo iba a conseguir; estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo sin importar sobre el cadáver de quién debería de pasar para lograrlo.

Alzó el teléfono de su mesa y marcó el número que le conectaba directamente con la parte inferior de la casa, la cara oculta, el lugar dividido en celdas individuales en las que los niños miraban aterrorizados a su alrededor sin saber cuando iban a perder la conciencia y, lo que resultaba mucho más interesante para él, sin saber si al recuperar el sentido habrían matado a alguien, a un hermano, a un amigo o si simplemente no iban a despertar nunca porque ellos serían los muertos. Fascinante. Realmente fascinante.

-Adelante –dijo cuando alguien le contestó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba de forma distraída a Nagini que había dejado medio cuerpo sobre su regazo y se dejaba tocar mientras sacaba su lengua bífica de vez en cuando siseando.

Era su ejército, eran sus niños… Ellos eran suyos; pronto lo demostrarían.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era una de esas noches. Harry Potter, el más importante miembro de la Orden en aquellos momentos y el más joven que había conseguido alcanzar ese rango, tenía una de esas extrañas noches nostálgicas en la que los recuerdos le abrumaban tanto que parecían querer quebrarle el corazón, la razón y el alma.

La única fotografía que conservaba de sus padres y él cuando apenas era un bebé estaba desgastada y ajada por los bordes de tantas veces que la había acariciado y tocado deseando que estuviesen allí con él. Les necesitaba. Les echaba de menos. Quería verles una sola vez… Quería preguntarles si lo estaba haciendo bien, si estaban orgullosos de él, de lo que había conseguido, de quién era, de lo que estaba consiguiendo… Quería abrazar a su madre y preguntarle a su padre por qué era tan difícil encontrar a una mujer a quien amar sin sufrir por ello. Quería saber cosas… quería preguntarles cómo se conocieron, por qué eligieron el nombre de Harry para él entre tantos nombres masculinos; quería saber cuál era la flor favorita de su madre y a qué equipo animaba su padre… Quería saberlo todo de ellos, quería conocerlo todo de ellos y no sabía nada, no conocía absolutamente nada.

De acuerdo, siempre tenía esa necesidad pero había días, había noches que esa necesidad aumentaba… Por eso Harry no podía dormir. Cada vez que tenía esa ansiedad de desear haber conocido a sus padres, ocurría algo y generalmente era algo malo.

Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que tal vez tenía algo que ver con la reunión que Tonks había programado con él a través de Sirius para el día siguiente. Quizá no tuviese nada que ver y era otra cosa completamente distinta que acabaría haciéndole gruñir, gritar y desear disparar algo o a alguien.

Cuando el teléfono sonó supo que no se había equivocado. Algo había pasado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Draco, esto no es necesario…

Pero él no la escuchaba; estaba analizando en aquellos momentos la puerta del baño, inspeccionando la estancia y asegurándose de que las ventanas de la habitación y baño estuviesen firmemente cerradas… Ella rodó los ojos.

-Draco, no es como si alguien fuese a escalar veinte pisos para colarse por la ventana de esta habitación, de este hotel precisamente con todos los que hay en Londres.

-Granger, intentaron asesinarte, te secuestraron, mi piso ha volado por los aires literalmente y el que iba a ser tu cuñado resulta que tiene contactos no sólo con mi padre, un asesino mundialmente famoso, sino que además su nombre ha aparecido en las listas de personas relacionadas con Riddle, que es precisamente quien intentó matarte, así que discúlpame si estoy un poco paranoico pero no me gustaría que al despertar te encontrara muerta.

Hermione lo entendió. Las medidas de seguridad, dar nombres falsos en el hotel, conducir más de veinte kilómetros desde el piso carbonizado de Draco hasta encontrar un lugar poco concurrido, indicar por teléfono a Harry y Ron donde iban a pasar la noche y solicitar que pasara por allí un coche con dos agentes expertos de la Orden cada hora y media durante las próximas nueve horas. Todo. Hermione lo entendió todo. Draco estaba asustado y preocupado por si le pasaba algo. Sólo había una forma de hacer que se relajase un poco y teniendo en cuenta que no habían tenido sexo desde hacía más de veinticuatro horas, ella también necesitaba… relajarse un poco.

La joven médica dejó el bolso de ropa que había tomado para pasar la noche a sus pies, cerca de la puerta que ya había sido asegurada por el policía, dos veces, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzó las piernas y se quitó uno de los zapatos de medio tacón.

-Cuando termines de revisar el cuarto de baño, ¿puedes avisarme por favor? Me gustaría darme una ducha –se olisqueó el cabello-, creo que huelo a humo y ceniza…

Aquello pareció atraer la atención de Draco que asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y miró a Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Sabes que el ochenta y tres por ciento de los accidentes ocurren en la ducha? –preguntó-. Quizá tenga que quedarme contigo… sólo por si acaso…

Hermione sonrió.

-Sólo por si acaso… ¿verdad? –cruzó la otra pierna y se quitó el otro zapato antes de dejar que sus pies desnudos se hundiesen en la moqueta crema de la habitación del hotel-… ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras aquí para asegurarte que la puerta está cerrada?

-Lo está –contestó Draco mientras veía como ella se desabrochaba los botones de la blusa celeste-. La he comprobado. Dos veces –un destello del sujetador de Hermione hizo que Draco tragara saliva-. ¿Llevas puesto el sujetador negro?

Hermione asintió.

-En realidad llevo el conjunto completo… -le sonrió coqueta mientras se quitaba la blusa y se levantaba de la cama caminando lentamente hacia él.

Dos minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que Draco tardó en quitarse la camiseta, quitar el sujetador y la falda del cuerpo de Hermione y tumbarla sobre la cama tumbándose sobre ella mientras le devoraba la boca con gula y lujuria haciendo a la chica gemir gustosa y satisfecha.

Le gustaba sentirla debajo de él… le gustaba el modo en que gemía, la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mitad de timidez y mitad de pasión, la manera en que le sonreía y el modo en que los dedos femeninos acariciaban su nuca y sus hombros haciendo que su piel hormigueara allí por donde ella pasaba.

El teléfono clamó la atención de los dos y Draco protestó resoplando a pesar de que prefería que les hubiesen interrumpido en aquel momento antes de que hubiesen llegado más lejos porque no confiaba en que pudiese haberse detenido una vez hubiese entrado en el perfecto cuerpo de Granger.

-Maldita sea… -maldijo Malfoy con los labios contra la piel de la clavícula de ella-. Lo siento preciosa, tengo que contestar.

-Lo sé –ella le besó en la frente-, contesta…

Draco estiró un brazo por encima del cuerpo femenino y tomó el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de luz.

-Juro que si no es importante, voy a matarte –bramó Draco. Hermione le mordió el hombro para contener una carcajada. Draco le recriminó con la mirada lo que había hecho pero él también sonrió-. Espera, pondré el altavoz, Granger está conmigo.

-… no me extraña que sea así… Hola Hermione –la chica rió.

-Hola Remus –Draco gruñó a medias.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento mucho interrumpir chicos pero… Draco, Harry te necesita en la Orden ya.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No tenéis la televisión puesta ¿verdad?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Remus, es de noche y estamos solos en una habitación de hotel, solos –repitió para recalcar la palabra-, no teníamos pensado ver la televisión precisamente.

-Enciéndela –ordenó Remus.

-Lupin, si no me dices ahora mismo qué pasa…

Pero Hermione ya se había movido y había encontrado el mando de la televisión sobre la mesita de luz atrapándolo y presionando el botón de encendido.

-Canal 75 –dijo Remus.

La voz de la presentadora fue alta y clara

-… docenas de niños ocupan el paseo marítimo portando armas y disparando a diferentes objetivos; las autoridades no han dado sus comunicados todavía y aún están investigando las diferentes posibilidades que tienen en su mano.

Draco apagó el televisor, ya había escuchado suficiente.

-Voy para allá –dijo cortando la comunicación.

Hermione le miró mientras se colocaba la camiseta de nuevo. Ella misma buscó su blusa y se levantó de la cama buscando la falda.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Voy contigo –dijo ella mirándole.

-Oh, no, no vienes.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú te quedas aquí –garantizó Draco mirándola. Cuando vio que ella frunció el ceño supo que no iba a convencerla demasiado deprisa-. Hermione…

-Quiero ir contigo.

-No vas a venir conmigo –le garantizó Draco. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar-. No sé lo que va a haber allí, no tengo ni idea de lo que podemos encontrarnos; Potter, Black, Severus y Blaise están allí. No me va a ocurrir nada y estaré mucho más tranquilo si sé que estás aquí a salvo en vez de allí. Hermione, no quiero tener que preocuparme de ti allí.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí –se defendió ella-. Soy mayorcita para…

Él la besó inesperadamente haciendo que la protesta de Hermione quedase ahogada en la boca masculina.

-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo pero lo hago –le contestó separándose de ella unos centímetros-. Por favor Granger… quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione vio la preocupación real en los ojos grises, el mismo brillo de preocupación que había visto durante unos segundos la primera vez que se vieron, antes de que se desmayara y se despertara luego en el hospital. Asintió a regañadientes sabiendo que esta vez no iba a conseguir que Draco la dejase ir con él.

-Gracias –susurró él besándola en la frente con suavidad-. Enviaré a Remus y a Ginny a por ti en una hora ¿entendido? No quiero que salgas de esta habitación sin ellos y no quiero que abras la puerta a nadie que no sea ellos.

-¿Y qué pasa con el servicio de habitaciones? –preguntó ella.

-No abras la puerta –repitió él ignorando el tono bromista de Hermione-. ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo –Draco la besó con dureza y brevedad sobre los labios-. Ten cuidado por favor.

-Estaré bien –aseguró él-. Te llamaré en cuanto sepamos lo que pasa ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió. Draco la besó una vez más y sin soltarse el uno del otro caminaron hacia la puerta hasta que la espalda de él tocó la pared. Hermione se separó de él con un suspiro y Draco le sonrió a medias.

-Estaré bien –le prometió.

-Más te vale –contestó ella abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Draco salió ella cerró la puerta no escuchando los pasos de Draco alejarse hasta que escuchó como ella pasaba el pestillo y la cadena a la puerta. Luego se apoyó contra la madera con un suspiro y rogó a cualquier cosa que existiera y que estuviera cuidando de Draco que le protegiera y que le dejase volver a ella. Estaba completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy y si algo le pasaba no sabría si podría seguir viviendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, espero vuestros comentarios al respecto, howlers y maldiciones serán descartadas de inmediato, ¿vale? Espero leeros pronto, sed felices, un beso!!!**


End file.
